Unexpected Turn of Events
by Persephone04
Summary: Four friends are given the chance to live out their lives in different game universes. Of the four, Adriel falls to Runeterra, the world of League of Legends. And the Legend of Adriel begins...
1. Chapter 1-3

**Chapter 1**

 **Of All Places, Why Here?!**

•

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This is what fucking happens when I try to make a yaoi that's full of nose-bleeding sex scenes. **IT ENDS UP A SOPPY TALE OF WOE AND STAR-CROSSED LOVE WORSE THAN TWILIGHT AND 50 SHADES OF GREY COMBINED!** Damn it. So you all bastards out there who like to read hentai and yuri stuff but cringe at the mere mention of yaoi, here's a giant fu- I mean- you can still read this because there ain't any here.

Anyhoo… I dedicate this to the gayest, most loyal and most dedicated bestfriend I have. Not only do we share the same name but we have lots of things that connect us against time and space. I love you even though I couldn't write the gay porn you wanted me to write. LMAO. Trollolololololololololol!

 **My inspiration in working this fanfiction is Maruyama Kugane's Overlord!**

 **This setting of the LoL universe is a post-no Summoner, no Institute of War era.**

•

 **UNEXPECTED TURN OF EVENTS**

"We were best friends since we were kids, the four of us. While the other three were the popular and talented bunch, I feel like I've always been the odd one out… I can't really blame them. I'm only popular by association after all. I guess I'm just no good."

"I know what people say behind my back. I chuck it up to envy but I know where they're getting at. What's a plain unattractive no-lifer otaku doing with a bunch of people so amazing, blessed and attractive it's almost divine? Well, I won't even bother being here if it wasn't for him!"

"He's the kind of guy who anyone would look at and say he's gonna be a great person someday. He's my very first friend and my one true loveeeeee~…. Ahem!"

"He's out of reach, I know. He's also out of grasp. You could say I could have a chance if I shaped up, pretty up and all that but the insurmountable problem of gender exists. I'm a guy, he's a guy and 1,000,000% straight. Add up the insecurity and low self-esteem on my part and it's got this-ship-ain't-sailing-for-sure written all over it."

"My life couldn't get any more miserable. He's got a girl he fancies and I'm resisting the urge to commit murder for the first time in my life."

"Graduation's coming up but I don't feel the excitement. We're going to break up, you know? Going each our separate path. I know it's a natural course of life but what the hell? Do I look like I care about that? I don't want to get separated from him! I don't want that to happen!"

"Adding insult to injury. He's got a bright future ahead of him. Without me obviously. The three of them want to strike out on the same path, work on the same business and area. I've never felt this much fear and selfishness before. I don't want my dream to end. **I DON'T WANT IT TO END**."

"They got into a fight. Either with the other two, his family or people who are jealous of him. He always comes by when that happens. I listen to him, cheer him up and play some games later. I tell him he's just got to trust himself."

"I don't know what came over me to do what I did but I leveled with him, told him my fears and my envy. He smiled and hugged me. Just like that. He said I'd find my own way someday. He said he's sure I will because I was always the wind beneath his wings. I've never been complimented before. I felt great because it came from him. I didn't get to tell him I love him."

"They came here, the remaining two of our group. They fought and fought and fought. I tried to be the peacekeeper but they shouted me out of the match. I don't understand anything about what they're arguing about. I don't like this. They never fought like this before. This is serious. This is very serious. For the first time in my life, I shouted so hard for them to stop. Well, I must've shouted to damn hard because it felt like a massive earthquake. Electricity was going haywire and the air was choking us like we were being forced headfirst underwater. There was a massive explosion of wind and force then… Blackness."

•

I woke up with a disturbing sense of terror. What the hell?

"Where am I?" I asked aloud. This is a natural question when you find yourself suspended in what looked like, or should I say, definitely looked like outer space. Would you ever fear a breath-stealing fear if you find yourself suspended in the vastness of space, all alone and confused? You betcha. That's what I felt at the very moment.

 _"_ _Welcome to Runeterra, Chosen One. Your adventure begins here."_

"Who said that?!" I demanded, looking around but I wasn't able to see anyone. Maybe it had something to do with the lighting. Yeah, right. An entire planet and its moons was right before my very eyes. The sun blazed brightly in the unknown distance. Stars beyond the reach of science sparkled brightly beyond the horizon. It didn't matter if some of those were dead, their light was all that mattered to the mortals who beheld it and were captivated by its wonder. "And what do you mean I'm in Runeterra? What world is that?" I asked again.

 _"_ _I am Persephone-04. Persephone is designated as your guide henceforth. You are in Runeterra, the seventh planet that comprises the Auradron galaxy. It is a primitive-level world sitting atop several veins of transgalactic ley lines. Runeterra is a Mana-rich world but its species and technology has yet to reach the same level as its natural resources. Do you wish for Persephone to further inform you?"_

I was awestruck. Holy shit! "Is this for real? How did this happen?" I moaned as I fell to my knees.

 _"_ _Reality is a varied existential concept that afflicts sentient creatures of the universe but Persephone can verify that your situation matches your concept of reality. This encounter is a product of your respective wishes to delay the natural flow of time. Humans, such as your case, will defy the order of the universe to better suit their purposes. This is the gift of the Supreme Beings that maintain all existence. Please use it mature and wizen."_

"Wait. You said "your respective wishes". Does that mean what I think it does?" I asked.

 _"_ _Carbon-based lifeforms named Adriel, Marshal, Magnus and Rick asked for divine intervention. The Supreme Beings responded. Current situation result of personal desire."_

Wait. Now I remembered. Runeterra is the setting of that game's lore. League of Legends, wasn't it? Personally, I would've asked to be transported in Diablo's Sanctuary or Heroes of The Storm's Nexus but I don't have the right to complain. Marshal, Magnus and Rick were secretly no-lifers anyway. The only reason they would leave a game because they had a social reputation to uphold. I wouldn't be surprised if they were addicted to LoL.

So each of us wished for something and this was the outcome of that wish? I was thinking about it. Maybe what we wished for was an escape from the life we're trapped into, to feel alive somewhere else, in a world that wasn't dull and gray and monochrome but it was filled with adventure, wonder, power and danger.

Man, I'm a gaming freak so I could relate with that. "So what happens now? Are we trapped here permanently? What are we supposed to do?" I asked.

 _"_ _What you do from here on in is up to you. Persephone will support you to the utmost. Your return will be decided in the indeterminable future. Have no fear. No time will pass on your world whilst you are here. Enjoy this gift and enjoy this adventure."_

"Okay. I can live with that. Where are the others?" I asked. I was getting excited but I didn't want anything to happen to the others especially Marshal.

 _"_ _Locations hidden. Insufficient jurisdiction."_

I sighed. Man, this is going to take a long time. "Please tell me they're safe and they have someone like you to guide them. Is there a noob starting kit here or do we grind like hell?" I asked.

 _"_ _Your companions have similar guides. The Supreme Beings watch over you. You are equipped to stave off any harm that might come your way. You have been allowed access to three starting equipment. Observe your status"_

•

 **Adriel**

 **Level 1**

 **Title:**

• The Beginner (Experience gain increased by 40%)

• Chosen of The Supreme Beings (When killed, transport Chosen to Heaven and transport killer/killers to Hell)

 **Class:** Summoner

 **Spells:** PENDING

 **Abilities:** PENDING

 **Greater Power:**

• Gift of The Supreme Beings I (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Draw power from the Supreme Beings. Usable once a day)

• Gift of The Supreme Beings II (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Call upon the Supreme Beings to bless an object. Usable once a day)

 **Lesser Power:**

• Touch of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Increase a target's Disposition towards you to 500% for 1 hr. and down to 100% after 120 hrs. thereafter)

• Voice of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Command the world to do your bidding for 1 min.)

 **Innate Power:** PENDING

•

"WHOAAAAAAAAA…" I cooed in admiration. My body was trembling with excitement. AN RPG! A FUCKING REALTIME RPG! "KKKYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!" I screeched excitedly, jumping up and down in frenzied speeds even though I was in zero gravity. I was a damn beginner but bitch please, take a look at those starting powers! DAYUM! Of course, the Lesser Powers won't be available for me to use early on because of their fucking ridiculous cast costs. (Especially that Voice of The Supreme Beings). I was screeching with excitement. My status screen was a big hologram that floated in front of me.

 _"_ _And now for your three bonuses. You have been given three Innate Powers."_

 _"_ _The first will grant you the power to call forth creatures from a game you have ever played."_

 _"_ _The second will grant you the power to call an object or creature from two games you had ever played."_

 _"_ _The third will grant you two powers based off from two games you have ever played."_

 _"_ _These powers, however, will be granted in a raffle draw."_

"OH, YEAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled excitedly.

 _"_ _Shall Persephone begin?"_

"Yes, yes, you may." I said serenely.

5 minutes later…

I was on my knees, ready to weep and wail and scream and destroy something that was easy to destroy within my reach but at the same time I wanted to laugh hysterically and dance like a madman.

•

 **THE RESULTS:**

 **Innate Power 1: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent, Wolf:**

I can summon Peasants from each of the four clans in the game Battle Realms. They are subject to some of the actual mechanics of the game itself but they can expand and be trained into the respective military units **(Check out Battle Realms wikia for more information)**.

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _If I stay too long in one place, rice fields and bodies of water of varying shapes and sizes will start appearing as well as horses, wolves, shale spiders and hordelings. Wolves, shale spiders and hordelings are allied with me._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _I generate one Yin and one Yang point once per day._

 **Innate Power 2: Nirn and Sanctuary:**

Summon objects and creatures from Elder Scrolls **(Check out Unofficial Elder Scrolls Portal or Elder Scrolls wikia for more information)** and Diablo universe **(Check out Diablo wikia for more information)**. This is usable once a day.

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned units cannot be controlled. Level-locked._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects have their level limitations removed. Consumable objects may be summoned in quintets._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects fully recharge their magic after twenty-four hours._

 **Innate Power 3: God Powers and Card Magic:**

I can use each of the God Powers from Age of Mythology **(Check out Age of Mythology at heavengames or Age of Empires wikia for more information)** once a day. I can also summon a Myth Unit from Age of Mythology once a day and summon a Relic two times a day.

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _God Powers and relics may be used beyond their intended effects._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Myth Units may be summoned in pairs._

I can use Card Magic from Card Wars ( **That underground card game I'm addicted with. You don't know how much I want to spill it here but I took an oath** ) and I can summon Cards to me.

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Card Wars Cards may be used beyond their intended effects._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Special effects work at 100% success rate._

•

"Well, that was anticlimactic…" I said. Personally, I like my Innate Power 2 but I wasn't so sure about Innate Powers 1 and 3. Of all the games I've ever played, why did these two appear?! OMG. I can name more than several dozen superpowers from other games I've played before.

"ADRIEL, DON'T LOOK AT A GIFT HORSE IN THE MOUTH!" I chastised myself.

 _"_ _Quite right."_

"You didn't have to butt in, Persephone." I said.

 _"_ _Would you like to have starting Zen Masters, items and Cards?"_

I was making a dogeza bow by the time Persephone was finished. "You're such a good girl, Persephone! Bless you, bless you!" I yelled in gratitude.

 _"_ _What would you like?"_

"I want the Necromancer, Kenji, Wisp Projector, Manald Heal Ring, Farmlandia- C.A.C.A. (Creeps' and Critters' Alliance) and Farmlandia- Chicken God of The Dead and The Underworld!" I yelled brightly.

 _"_ _How cheap. Very well then. You will have it. Last question. What map from Battle Realms would like to have?"_

That was a nostalgic question. There were lots of fun places. Sure, the game was still the same in every map. But the maps of Battle Realms were so artistic and beautiful despite the old render and compared against the more advanced graphics of other games today.

But still, if I was into real estate, I think some of the maps of Battle Realms would make an ideal place for a resort.

"Hhhhmmm… That's a hard question. But I think I would go for Dragon's Coast. Wait, why are you asking me this again?" I asked out of curiosity.

 _"_ _Have fun!"_

"Wait, what? Have fun? What do you mean- WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screeched as I was plummeted into the planet below. Even thought I knew I would be obliterated right now as I entered the atmosphere, my body felt strangely serene and okay.

I guess the same protection that allowed me to survive the vacuum of space protected me from being ripped apart by the elements of the planet. The light that surrounded me was brilliant as the sun and shone a molten gold. It sent the darkness of the night fleeing before it, troubling the denizens of the world below as to what the omen meant.

I hate to disappoint you, Runeterra, but it's just an otaku making a landing. Forgive me to raising your hopes up.

I noticed that I was making a beeline towards the turbulent seas that began to churn and tremble and steady rose in violence and fear. "Persephone!" I yelled. As I did, something amazing happened.

Out of thin air, a floating mass of land appeared. As I neared it, I saw that it was the perfect replicate of the Dragon's Coast map. It was a perfect square shape as if it was meticulously cut and suspended over the air. It was raised into the heavens by a tower of water that flowed benignly as if it was the intended course of nature. The waters of the Dragon's Coast spilled from above to join the waters of the seas below. Everything looked pristine and supernaturally vibrant.

My eyes widened in horror as I sailed down at full speed to meet the ground. I blacked out.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Demacia Part 1**

•

I woke up with a massive groan. My body was singing a lot of complaints.

I had hoped that yesterday was just a product of something I ate that sent my imagination to overdrive.

Nope.

Many Card Wars Cards revolved around me like a solar system and…

Two faces were looking down on me. One had an appearance of a lone traveler, wearing peasant clothes, a straw hat, and a backpack with a bedroll where he places his sword. Kenji Oja. The other was an unusually tall and bone-thin man with garish green skin and eyes that burned like fire. The Necromancer.

"Whoa… So cool!" I said as I leapt from my resting place and jumped around them like a bunny on helium. "Are you real?" I asked. I poked Kenji's chest and my finger was met with warmth and steel muscles. I blushed a bit.

 _"_ _They are sentient Existences the Supreme Beings sent to assist you. We are all here to aid you."_

"Well, that's pretty creepy." I said. I looked around. And I could not believe my eyes. The Dragon's Coast. It's rare to see places like this in my world. One that's completely untouched by the hands of man, perfectly pure and innocent.

"Well. I don't really play League of Legends anyway. All I do is read their lore and admire the people who expertly wove the story of this fictional world. Sssoooooo… I think I would play the building game here." I said.

 _"_ _That would be excellent. You will walk the path of the ruler well. We will support you to the best of our abilities."_

"Yeah. Let's start." I said. I summoned six Peasants from each of the four Battle Realms clans. They rose from the celestial portal that appeared out of thin air. "Dragon, occupy the bottom right side of the map. Serpent, occupy the top right side. Lotus, occupy the top left side. Wolf, occupy the bottom left side. Start building and muster soldiers too." I ordered.

The Peasants nodded and ran off to their respective coordinates. "What now?" I asked. "Why not explore the outside world while they build up?" the Necromancer suggested. That wasn't a bad idea. I think I like it. "Persephone, do you think I should do it?"

 _"_ _If it pleases you. You would learn from it. Experience is necessary for level-up."_

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that bit." I said. Well, they gave me an RPG to play in a MOBA game. That's fifty shades of weird.

I can use each of the God Powers once a day. I can use Ptah's Shifting Sands to teleport us where we want and Helios' Vortex to send us back. That sounded good. Though I don't know where the heck to teleport us to. Maybe…

 ** _"_** ** _By the power of Hel, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. All of a sudden, Nidhogg appeared out of nowhere, a massive dragon summoned by Hel's God Power. **_"Thoth, I beseech thee! Send me thy aid!"_** I intoned and summoned two Phoenixes. They appeared out of a celestial portal. "Please protect this land while we're gone." I said. The three majestic creatures nuzzled me in affection then took off. "Wow. I definitely want a pet like that back at home." I said, feeling fuzzy and warm. "Good luck feeding that." Kenji said. "Well, let's do some adventuring!" I said. "Wait a minute." I said after some second thought. "It might be better if I go alone for this one." I said.

"What? Why?" Kenji demanded. "Because I don't know how people will react to you two. Plus you can manage things here while I'm gone." I said. The two looked at me dumbstruck. I didn't give them the chance to butt in and… _"_ _ **By the power of Ptah, I summon thee!"**_ I intoned. There was a sudden sandstorm all around me, covering my form entirely then spirited me away.

•

Demacia

•

I reappeared in an unknown place. Hey, I didn't know where to go, okay? All I know is that I said I wanted to try out going to Demacia first. And what do I get? I get dropped off somewhere not remotely in Demacia.

 _"_ _You are in Demacia though you did not specify what part of Demacia you would want to appear to. Persephone has taken it upon herself to place you near the Demacian capital."_

"On the bright side, I would attract suspicion if we appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the city." I said.

 _"_ _Exactly."_

"Are you always this sarcastic, Persephone?" I asked.

 _"_ _You make a fine target for the sarcasm of Persephone."_

"As soon as I find the suggestion box, I'm gonna tell the Supreme Beings all the naughty things you made me do."

 _"_ _Age= virgin."_

"I hate you…." I growled.

 _"_ _Demacian capital would be to your east. There is a path leading to the eastern gate."_

"Thanks, Persephone! You can go to silent mode now! I'm playing tourist." I said proudly. That reminds me. I didn't get to look at my Card Wars Cards…

 **Farmlandia- C.A.C.A (Creeps' and Critters' Alliance)- Omnicard**

 **Farmlandia- Chicken God of The Dead and The Underworld- Omnicard**

 **Cryptids- Nessie- Pawn Card**

 **Cryptids- Borometz- Pawn Card**

 **School 0f Pain- Flower Power- Pawn Card**

 **Arthurian Empire- Vision of Aurora- Magic Card**

 **Underworld- Zombie Balladeer- Monster Card**

 **Underworld- Phantom Priestess- Monster Card**

 **School of Pain- Outreach Program- Plot Card**

 **Inquisition- Revelations- Plot Card**

"C.A.C.A (Creeps' and Critters' Alliance): activate!" I said. The C.A.C.A. Card glowed brightly for a moment then disappeared. "WITH THIS OMNICARD, I CAN FREAKING SPECIAL SUMMON ANY PAWN CARD FROM ANY CARD FAMILY I WANT!" I thought evilly.

 _"_ _You are making a scary laugh."_

I grinned sheepishly. Now, in addition to my weird clothes, I was surrounded by many cute and tiny ethereal cartoon animals that stood on their hind legs and carried signs that protested against environmental abuse as well as signs that proclaimed their love for Mother Nature. Yep, I definitely looked weird. Why not take it all the way?

"Nessie: activate!" I said. The Nessie Card glowed brightly and disappeared. The favorite Card of any Cryptid player appeared in a cute puff of smoke. It was Nessie. That same Loch Ness Monster who has captured a lot of fascination around the world. She was an overlarge plesiosaur and a normal one at first glance except for the large pool of magical water that followed her everywhere and allowed her to traverse land and even air. She's a playful Pawn Card that allowed a Cryptid player to special summon TOKENS (Fishes), sacrificial units to summon other Cryptid Cards since Cryptids have incredibly high sacrifice costs.

I shrieked and hugged Nessie's the moment she appeared. I don't care if I sunk into the depths of her magical pool. She nuzzled me back just as excitedly. It wasn't long before the towering wall of Demacia's capital loomed in our sights. We've walked so freaking long and I couldn't even begin to feel my legs. "If I had known the distance it would take to walk all over there, I wouldn't say no to teleporting right in the middle of the city for God's sake!" I complained.

•

We stood before the eastern gates of the capital two hours later. By that time, I was sitting atop a cloud of cartoon animals. I knew these cute animals were the right ones for the job. They bore me easily as if I was paper. I can get used to this.

"Identification?" the guard asked without even looking up from the papers he was sorting through. I froze. SHIT. It didn't cross my mind. "Where do I get the proper papers to get in, good sir?" I asked. The man looked up and saw me and his eyes widened.

I thought he was frightened at the sight of a strange person atop floating cartoonish animals. Nessie, the massive creature she was, peered down on the man from behind me. It's the curious look she always wore and the one always mistaken as a predator sizing up her food. "You're just visiting, right?" the man asked as he trembled. I smiled. "Yes, sir! I'm just a harmless tourist passing by!" I said brightly. Behind me, Nessie opened her maw and let her long tongue down like a panting dog. It had the opposite effect on the man.

"Tourists are allowed a week here. If you plan to extend further than that, you will have to register." the man explained as he continued to quiver. "Please don't be afraid. I'm not remotely dangerous." I assured him. Yeah, right, tell that to the Cryptid behind me. "Department of Registry is at the Saint Miles Plaza. Enjoy your stay at Demacia!" the man said before making a dash to the nearest turret.

"What got to him?" I asked to C.A.C.A. and Nessie. They both shrugged. "You're just an adorable creature! Who's an adorable creature? You are! Yes, you are!" I launched into baby-talking Nessie. She jumped and splashed as I petted her ecstatically. We entered the gates after a minute, leaving behind what looked like nothing less of a flood came rampaging through. Let's all pretend we didn't do that.

•

Ah, Demacia. With its bright and golden structures looking down on me with disinterest and insignificance. With its hymns and arias of valor and righteousness the filled the air that celebrated the works of heroes and saints. With its gleaming towers and spires and turrets that proudly stood in defiance against the azure skies. With its people dressed in grandeur that would shame royalty from my world any day. Yep, it reeks of religious and draconic themes. That or the fact that I was attracting a lot of attention because of my companions. Or maybe because I wore weird clothes and was sitting on a floating cloud of cartoon animals. Yep, definitely all of the above.

Nessie followed me as I moved through Demacia's streets. Everything seemed interesting to me. I was amazed at the details of the city, from its architecture to its people. Its culture was amazing. I've always wanted to travel around the world, get to know and learn as I make my way from one foreign land to another. Sadly, I never got to. Even though it was a major dream of mine. Hopefully, I can still have the chance to do that in the future. "What are you thinking, Adriel? You have an entire fictional world here to explore!" I said to myself.

 _"_ _Indeed."_

"I thought I told you to be quiet, Persephone?" I said. No reply. "Now you're not talking?" I said.

 _"_ _Persephone thought she should leave you to explore. And leave the sarcasm for later."_

"Gee. Why didn't you ever think of that several hours ago?" I said sarcastically. I began to think to myself.

"Do you think we should hire a tour guide?" I asked C.A.C.A. and Nessie. The cartoons raised a placard with a question mark on it. "So we could explore the city better?" I said. The cartoons raised the same placard again. "Yep, I'm the only one interested in exploring here. What do you guys want to do?" I asked. Nessie and the cartoons immediately made eating gestures and I mean eating-with-gusto gestures. "Eat? Eh? I don't have money. Wait. Maybe I can sell something." I thought to myself. "Status!" I said. The hologram appeared before me. I scrolled my Innate Powers section.

•

 **Innate Power 1: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent, Wolf:**

 **Battle Realms: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent and Wolf: Summon creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _If I stay too long in one place, rice fields and bodies of water of varying shapes and sizes will start appearing as well as horses, wolves, shale spiders and hordelings. Horses, wolves, shale spiders and hordelings are allied with me._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _I generate one Yin and one Yang point once per day._

 **Innate Power 2: Nirn and Sanctuary:**

 **Elder Scrolls: Nirn: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 **Diablo: Sanctuary: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned units cannot be controlled. Level-locked._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects have their level limitations removed. Consumable objects may be summoned in quintets._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects fully recharge their magic after twenty-four hours._

 **Innate Power 3: God Powers and Card Magic:**

 **Age of Mythology: God Powers, Relics and Myth Units: Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _God Powers and relics may be used beyond their intended effects._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Myth Units may be summoned in pairs._

 **Cards Wars: Card Magic: Summon magic from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Card Wars Cards may be used beyond their intended effects._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Special effects work at 100% success rate._

•

Now that had a second look at it. My Innate Powers aren't so bad after. It's really OP if I do say so myself.

My Innate Power 2. Summoning creatures and objects from either Nirn or Sanctuary, eh? Persephone said that I can upgrade one of my Innate Powers for each of my tenth level-up. So that means with necessary level, I can summon the Prime Evils or the Lesser Evils or the Nine Divines or the Daedric Princes? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I will make this world bow before me! I can already feel the seduction of world domination slowly taking over me!

 _"_ _Please stop your evil laughter. People are starting to feel scared."_

Persephone's words brought me back to reality. I looked around to see that so many people were staring at me with looks of doubt and suspicion. I dragged C.A.C.A. and Nessie away from the embarrassing scene.

We finally located the Merchants District several hours later _(Nessie and C.A.C.A. was on the verge of rioting by then)_. I had to ask several spineless guards who fled at the sight of the adorable Nessie. Well, I guess that's a common reaction to a giant monster.

The Merchants District was a spanning marketplace literally taking over an entire district on its own. Stores, taverns and other establishments lined up the streets. Guards were everywhere in sight and they looked at my entourage the moment I passed through the great gates.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you know the best place to get the best deal out of selling something? I need the coins bad." I said. BY THE GODS! The man I asked didn't flee at the sight of Nessie. I took a closer look at him and saw that he was a giant of a man, clad in a thick and overlarge suit of armor. Fittingly, he wielded a massive sword as well. He looked down at me and I saw that he was quite handsome in a hard and harsh way. I couldn't look away from the massive bulge of the biceps through his chainmail. I'm so sinful.

"You're the one the guards are talking about? What were you thinking bringing something like that inside the city?" he demanded. Hhhmmm… He looked familiar. I smiled at him. "She's harmless, sir! Completely harmless! She's trained and good-natured and won't hurt anyone unless they provoke her first!" I said in voice that was between whining and persuading.

The man arched an eyebrow at me. "Are you sure?" he asked in doubt. I nodded fervently. "Show him, Nessie!" I said. Well, Nessie reacted in a way I didn't expect. She licked the man with her tongue, leaving a shower of drool that drenched him completely. The man looked unimpressed.

"Captain Garen! Are you alright?!" a group of five guards who were watching nearby ran to the man. Ah! Garen. The Might of Demacia. I read about him and his lore. I don't know his strength game-wise though. "Wet but okay." he replied, shrugging off drool. "The Best Deals is the store you're looking for if you want to sell some items. Continue this path and when you see the sign "Agmir's Enchanted Blades", turn a right. The store is just across the Merchants Guild statue." he directed me.

"Thank you, sir." I said. He watched me and Nessie move away. "I think I'm taking the rest of the day off." Garen said. The guards looked at him, blinked then nodded their heads as it registered. That's the first time their captain said he would take a day off. Garen took something from his pocket.

It was a Flashstone, an invention from the Mages Guild that the Lightshields commissioned. It allowed the bearer to teleport anywhere they needed to be in Demacia. Of course, very few people had the privilege to use it. The Captain of the Dauntless Vanguard happened to be one of those few. Garen planned to go home, change clothes and follow the boy. Assuming his sister's annoying suitor was still there, he'd drag him back with him. With a single thought, the Flashstone shone brightly and Garen disappeared in a burst of light.

•

I moved through, following Garen's directions. I came across the Merchants Guild statue he was talking about. Whoa. Even statues reek of righteousness and pride here. I looked across it and found the store. The Best Deals, eh? Maybe before I enter I should prepare. What should I summon that I can sell? It must be something costly but at the same time okay to hand out. It's not my nature to hand out artifacts or incredibly strong items without any good reason.

I clapped my hands. Ahah! Why did I ever look far from Elder Scrolls? Nurufufufu~! It's so perfect. I closed my eyes and concentrated. A celestial portal coalesced in my hands and it left behind five potions. I grinned like the cheater I am. Grand Elixirs of Exploration. This shit will sell for a lot of money. Nurufufufu~! I entered the shop with an evil grin on my face and an equally evil aura around me. The shop was packed! Adventurers were busy selling their stuff as well as buying. Oh, thank God. Nessie was too big to enter the place so I had her wait outside. Well, you say that adventurers had balls then. They did a double take on the monster outside but kept their calm otherwise.

"Does the monster outside belong to anyone?" the middle-aged woman behind the counter asked in a loud voice that dominated the shop. I raised my hands and took on my best innocent appearance. All attention was suddenly on me. "That's your pet?!" one adventurer near me exclaimed in disbelief. I nodded. I cocked my head sideways to tell him that I didn't get where his tune was coming from. Several adventurers' mouth went agape.

"You here to buy or sell?" the counter-woman said. "Sell, ma'am!" I said brightly. C.A.C.A. bore me ahead into the counter. Again, the fact that I was riding on something weird gave credence as to why I have a giant monster outside as my pet. I carefully placed the elixirs on the counter.

"What the hell are these?" the counter-woman asked. A vein ticked in somewhere in my body. What the fuck does it look like?! "Potions?" I said innocently. Before the counter-woman could say something else, an old woman garbed in smith's clothes entered and made a beeline towards me. She glared at the counter-woman who looked away. "I'm Shelby, owner of this store and this idiot who thinks she owns the place is my assistant Ruby. Let's see what ya got, stranger." the woman named Shelby said.

She peered down on the potions I placed and said some words that I did not recognize. Her eyes glowed a vivid blue as if she was looking into the very nature of the potion itself. Her eyes widened as she digested the knowledge within. "Where did you get this, boy?! These are beyond Master-grade potions!" she said. She lifted one potion with her hands and inspected it like it was some religious icon. "What she talking about, Persephone?" I asked.

 _"_ _The quality of items in this world is separated into eleven categories: Inferior, Novice, Apprentice, Journeyman, Superior, Expert, Master, Rare, Unique, Legendary and God class. Potions of Runeterra have never exceeded Expert-class before. The Grand Elixirs of Exploration are classified under Unique-class. Notably, the potion-makers of this world have not figured out how to mix worldly or otherworldly ingredients without adding Mana into it."_

"Where's the voice coming from?" Shelby demanded as she looked around to identify the source of the voice. "It's just my friend. Please ignore her. Anyway, I'm kinda busy what with a sea monster to feed and these critters too. How much can you give me for those five?" I asked. "300 gold for the batch." Ruby interrupted. Shelby went quiet. She was thinking hard what price to put on potions that appeared to be ultimately rare.

"300? You're swindling him?" a voice piped in. It was a teenager's voice. I can hear it very clearly. I looked around and saw the pretty boy poster boy of LoL. HOLYMOTHEROFGODALMIGHTY! Every single fiber of my being wanted to scream and screech like a fangirl. HE'S SO FREAKING CUTE! 100/10 would bang 24/7. Mwehehehe.

He moved with the easy and cocky swagger only a teen could pull off. Behind him was Garen, who despite wore normal clothes, looked just as intimidating as he would in armor. Ezreal strode over to the counter and picked a bottle. "What would a guy like you totting things like these sell it for?" he asked me. I forced my voice to be normal. "Money, of course. I need to feed my friends and I want to hire a tour guide to take us around Demacia. I'm a tourist and I'm a strict schedule." I said.

THANK GOD MY NORMAL VOICE DIDN'T FAIL ME! PRAISE THE EMPEROR! Ezreal's eyes twinkled. "Well, I'll take these potions and you got the best guide from Piltover to Demacia and I'll even treat you guys a meal." he said with all confidence. "You have enough money to feed a freaking dinosaur and an army of cartoons?" I asked. I think Ezreal lost me there for a moment. I don't think the word "cartoons" or "dinosaur" exist here.

C.A.C.A. moved away from the counter to the door. They're in. "You're looking at Piltover Grandmaster Explorer! _(He took a look at Nessie outside)_ but to be sure, I brought reinforcement: the bottomless Crownguard pocket!" Ezreal bragged, pointing in Garen's direction. Garen rolled his eyes. Ruby stuttered as her rare visitor was quickly stolen right underneath her nose. Shelby's mouth dropped as well. Winking, Ezreal led me out first and expertly threw one of the potions at Shelby who caught as if her life depended on it. Nessie nudged the door to keep it open and spat a globe of water at Ruby. She stuck her tongue out at the sputtering woman afterwards. She followed after us, looking very smart. I think we left behind adventurers whose mouths kept hanging open still.

•

C.A.C.A. and Nessie gorged on the rapidly dwindling mountain of food on our table. Garen and Ezreal were kind enough to order milkshakes and keep quiet about the monstrous appetites of my companions. I kept quiet and busied myself on the plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Sssoooooo… Where did you get these potions, dude?" Ezreal asked, trying to break the ice. Would it be wise to lie? That was the question I thought. If I lied and said I got them somewhere or someone else, I can only imagine. The mature and most responsible thing to do was to tell the truth.

"I got them from a wandering hermit. I saved him from bandits and he gave me those in return. I didn't feel like I could use them though so I decided to sell them." I said. Ezreal and Garen looked at each other. They were surprised. "Do you know the name of this wanderer?" Garen asked. I nodded no. "I didn't ask him really. He was the quiet type." I said. The two looked at each other again.

"Shame. He was a master without peer then. Made the first potions known to exceed Master-grade. Would've loved to know how he made it." Ezreal said, sighing hard. Garen nodded in affirmative. "Well, I guess that might be one of the reasons he was all to himself. If anyone found out about his talent, nations would want to monopolize him." I said smartly. "True." Ezreal said. "Although…" he continued. He opened his eyes and I saw it sharpen quite literally. "I suspect you're not telling us the whole story." he said. I pretended to look very innocent. "Huh?" I said. Thank God that Nessie's drool was flying in my direction. Drool hides sweat, yeah!

"Just kidding. I know you have your reasons but we kinda saw you pull those potions out of thin air." Ezreal said easily. The air went deathly silent. Nessie and C.A.C.A. went quiet and deathly still. They were measuring whether there was a threat to me or not. "Hahaha." I laughed weakly. Every fiber of my being told me to run away this instant. Nessie looked up from her mound of food, looking like a very fearsome monster for the very first time. So this is what she looked like when she's serious, huh?

I gently placed a hand over her to quiet her down. "Okay. I admit I made those but I think it's not a big deal whatsoever." I said. The two looked at me with surprised expressions on their faces. "Are you kidding?!" the two said, leaping up from their seats. "But this world has so many artifacts too, doesn't it? Blade of the Ruined King? Talisman of Ascension? Frost Queen's Claim? Face of the Mountain? Guardian Angel? Archangel's Staff? Mejai's Soulstealer? Manamune?" I said quickly. I had to give my thanks to the three who babbled on and on about this game.

"You think those Legendary Artifacts are easy to come by?! You have to go on a quest of unimaginable danger just to get one of those! And some of those are national Artifacts of a country. The chances of getting one is around ten percent, the chances of getting two is a one-digit chance!" Ezreal practically yelled.

"Not to mention if you do possess an Artifact, it gives off a distinct aura that identifies its nature. Good luck fending off thieves." Garen said. Whoa. "You people have it tough, do you?" I said. "Also. An interesting choice of words. You almost said that you're not from this planet." Garen said. looking very sly. The cogs in my head started to move. "Please stick to being a muscleman instead of trying to use your head. It's embarrassing. Of course, I know a lot of things because I travel." I said smartly.

"Pffft~" Ezreal coughed before he choked it down. He tried to stifle it but after a minute, he gave up and burst into laughter. Garen blushed. He slammed his fist on the table and tried to say something, closing and opening his mouth. Instead, he decided to vent on Ezreal. He grabbed the explorer in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles hard on the boy's scalp. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ezreal complained, trying to break free from the larger man's grip.

I felt blood dribble down on my nose. Holy crap! It's so erotic! The way Ezreal's head was caught beaten the mighty slabs of Garen's biceps, the way Ezreal's flailing hands would caress Garen's iron stomach, push against his rock-hard pectorals. I'm so sinful~ Their faces close to each other that you could almost clearly see the two give in to sinful lust and join lips. "You okay?" Ezreal asked when he noticed me burying my face on the plate. "Nothing. Just a moment of weakness. It's gonna pass." I said easily. "Since you guys finished eating, maybe we can go touring now?" I asked. Nessie and C.A.C.A. offered up no resistance. They were too full and content to complain.

•

We wandered through many streets and attractions Demacia had to offer. Truthfully, I felt like I went back in time, in a distant era of an amalgamated ancient England and Medieval Times. Ezreal was a great tour guide. His descriptions were precise and to the point but contained so much story and imagination that no person could ever get bored listening.

It was almost nighttime when we finished.

"Whoa. How time passes when you're having fun." I said. Ezreal and Garen shared a look. "Hey, if you really want to experience Demacia, a day won't be enough to cover all of it. Why not come back tomorrow?" Ezreal said. I thought about it. Why not?

"Sure. I think I'll come back." I said. "You have a place to stay?" Garen asked. I grinned as best as I could. DO I?! "Yep! Don't worry about me! See you guys tomorrow!" I said. C.A.C.A. and Nessie bore me off. Ezreal and Garen still looked curiously at me. We stopped some distance from them. **_"By the power of Helios, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. A warping rift enveloped me and my pets and we disappeared into particles a second later. We reappeared at the Dragon's Coast.

"So how was your field trip, my dear master?" a disdainful voice asked.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Demacia Part 2**

•

Kenji looked at me with a pissed-off expression on his face. "Sorry!" I wailed as all of the good vibes disappeared from my body and converted into guilt instantly.

By the time, I was back, the Dragon's Coast was populated already. All of the four clans have fully deployed on the area. The towns I expected were big enough to be considered a city. I was fangaying all the way as I explored the island. Behind me, an army kept following. 50 Master Warlocks, 50 Ronin, 50 Samurai and 50 Werewolves. They really got busy when I was out.

Don't even get me started on the population. In Battle Realms, there was a hard cap on population. But here? OMFG. They keep breeding like rabbits! I told them to cease all training and Peasant production for now.

 **Dragon:** Spearman, Archer, Chemist, Geisha, Guardian , Dragon Warrior, Kabuki Warrior, Powder Keg Cannoneer, Battle Maiden, Samurai

 **Serpent:** Swordsman, Crossbowman, Musketeer, Fan Geisha, Enforcer, Bandit, Raider, Cannoneer, Witch, Ronin

 **Lotus:** Blade Acolyte, Leaf Disciple, Staff Adept, Channeler, Reaper, Unclean One, Infested One, Diseased One, Overseer, Warlock, Master Warlock

 **Wolf:** Brawler, Hurler, Mauler, Druidess, Pack Master, Digger, Ballistaman, Sledger, Pitch Slinger, Dryad, Berserker, Werewolf

Now multiply each unit mentioned above by 100. OMFG. I have enough people to conquer a kingdom! My plans for world domination will be set in the future. Not now. In the future.

"Persephone, is it just me or these guys all look alike?" I asked, noticing that one Spearman looked exactly the same as other Spearmen.

 _"_ _Form is irrelevant. Each of these soldiers and their numerous counterparts are bodies animated by a single entity, a soul that has its essence distributed into many corporeal vessels."_

"That's kinda harsh. You speak like they're all expendable."

 _"_ _Not so. You may imagine this as one person split into many copies. Despite having so many bodies, all of them are the same many copies of the same governing data. Example: if you tell a Spearman here something, another Spearman miles away will know the same thing and will be able to relay without difficulty. They all have the same personality, characteristics and abilities because they are all one. So that when they serve you, they will be able to function seamlessly."_

"Oh." I said. I still felt sorry for them.

 _"_ _Your concern for us Existences, Chosen One, is a great honor. But know this, none of us die when our bodies fall. We never die. We are deathless. We are merely reformed and reshaped into earthy vessels. We are immune to temperature, aging, disease, ailment, fatigue, hunger and weakness. You will not lose any of us no matter how many of our mortal vessels perish."_

I still kept quiet. Persephone must've sensed my discomfort and chose to keep quiet about it. Kenji and the Necromancer followed her action. "I think this island is not big enough." I finally said. Kenji and the Necromancer looked at me in surprise. "Not big enough?! Are you serious?!" the Necromancer asked. "Dude, we're standing on a floating land that appeared out of nowhere and clearly defies the law of science and magic in this world. Do you really think no one will come to investigate?" I asked.

That made them pause. "You may be right. But we have an army right here. They won't be able to take this land easily. We can repel them effectively." Kenji said. I looked at him with eyebrow arched. "Are you willing to risk it?" I asked. Kenji paused. "We don't know what this world has to offer. That may be wise." he said after some thought. "Persephone, can I put another Battle Realms map near this one? On that note, can I get another map at all?"

 _"_ _If you have sufficient Create Points, you are allowed to create a new or pre-existing feature."_

The problems with level-up. "Status!" I said.

•

 **Adriel**

 **Level 3**

 **Experience:** 547/3000

 **Health:** 100/100 (Regeneration: 10/min.)

 **Mana:** 5000/5000 (Regeneration: 100/min.)

 **Fatigue:** 300/300 (Regeneration: 5/min.)

 **Encumbrance:** 20/100

 **Title:**

• The Beginner (Experience gain increased by 40%)

• Chosen of The Supreme Beings (When killed, transport Chosen to Heaven and transport killer/killers to Hell)

• The Explorer (Immersing in the mysteries of this world and mingling with its denizens fill up the Wanderlust Meter. Upon maxing it, Chosen granted a leveled amount of Experience)

• The Traveler (Immersing in the culture of civilizations of this world fill up the Learner's Meter. Upon maxing it, Chosen is granted a leveled amount of Experience)

 **Class:** Summoner

 **Spells:** PENDING

 **Abilities:** PENDING

 **Greater Power:**

• Gift of The Supreme Beings I (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Draw power from the Supreme Beings. Usable once a day)

• Gift of The Supreme Beings II (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Call upon the Supreme Beings to bless an object. Usable once a day)

 **Lesser Power:**

• Touch of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Increase a target's Disposition towards you to 500% for 1 hr. and down to 100% after 120 hrs. thereafter)

• Voice of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Command the world to do your bidding for 60 sec.)

 **Innate Power:**

• Dragon, Lotus, Serpent, Wolf (Summon creatures from this universe)

• Nirn and Sanctuary (Summon objects and creatures from this universe)

• God Powers and Card Magic (Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe)

•

My eyes nearly popped. WHAT?! I leveled up with just exploring and adventuring?! You shitting me?! Level 3! Without me even knowing. "Wait. Persephone, aren't you supposed to tell me if I level up?" I asked.

 _"_ _You were conversing with people when you did. Persephone thought it would be a bad timing to announce it."_

She does have a point. "So did I gain some skill points or some attribute points? Did I, did I, did I?" I asked excitedly. The status bar flickered into a new page I haven't seen before. My eyes widened. Dear Lord, what sort of alien language is this? It reminded me of Path of Exile and its holey moley play-for-the-rest-of-your-life skill tree.

•

 **Skill Points:** 3

 **Attribute Points:** 3

 **Create Points:** 0

 **Customization Points:** 0

 **Premium Points:** 0

•

 **SKILLS:**

Light Affinity

Darkness Affinity

Water Affinity

Air Affinity

Earth Affinity

Fire Affinity

Life Affinity

Death Affinity

Divine Affinity

Unholy Affinity

•

 **ATTRIBUTES:**

Strength

Intelligence

Willpower

Agility

Speed

Endurance

Personality

Luck

Health

Mana

Fatigue

Encumbrance

•

Affinities. I think I need to spend a point in an affinity to unlock the spells of that tree.

Attributes. This was blatantly ripped off from Elder Scrolls. Nurufufufu~!

I pondered on my choices. "Whatever. Persephone, all attributes on Intelligence. Unlock Unholy Affinity." I said. The screen flickered off for a moment and I was bathed in light. A new screen opened and I saw what I unlocked with Unholy Affinity.

•

 **SKILL POINTS:** 2

 **UNHOLY AFFINITY**

Succubus Seduction **(1 point)** (Take control of a target's emotions and memories for 1 hr.)

Felfire Barrage **(2 points)** (Continually drain Mana to generate Felfire Orbs. Release to target/targets of choice)

Black Whisper **(1 point)** (Compel information from an unwilling target)

Poisonous Presence **(2 points)** (Leech life from nearby enemies as you continually drain Mana)

Lessest Demonic Wish-Granting **(1 point)** (Set a price and make a pact to grant a wish to a supplicant. Limited by spell level)

Black Gale **(1 point)** (Controllable wind that inflicts Unholy damage to enemies in its path)

Maddening Fear **(2 point)** (Inflict demonic fear on a target. May permanently damage a target's psyche if they fail to resist)

Lessest Demonic Summoning **(2 points)** (Summon a number of demons based on Mana sacrificed. Limited by spell level)

•

BANZAI UNHOLY AFFINITY! Will you serve in Heaven or rule in Hell indeed! Mwahahaha!

"Persephone, I'll take Lessest- Demonic Wish-Granting and Succubus Seduction!" I said.

 _"_ _What lust-driven plans are running through your head?"_

"Lust? More like power-mad." I said before launching into dark laughter. "Just imagine, you guys, all the desperate people who would gladly sell their souls to me just for a drop of hope. I know there will be a lot of those people here. I can almost taste it!" I said, laughing maniacally. "I think we have our jobs cut for us." the Necromancer commented. Kenji grinned at that.

"Oh, yeah, we also need a forward base that's situated on land. Also, I'll be back on Demacia tomorrow." I said, laying down the plans. "You'll need guards." Kenji said. I nodded yes. The two Zen Masters looked very expectant. "I won't be taking you guys because I want you to spearhead the forward base building." I said. Kenji and the Necromancer looked satisfied with that. "Now, I think it's time for a good night's rest." I declared.

I couldn't sleep that night. I was too excited. Then I remembered Marshal, Magnus and Rick. My heart started to sink. I couldn't help but worry. Maybe I can ask Persephone to take look at their current situation. Before I even knew it, I had fallen asleep.

•

I woke up around 8:00 a.m. I slept late. But it was a good sleep though. I slept curled on Nidhogg near the shores of the beach. Nessie slept on nearby waters and I was buried under the soft fur and lullaby-like snores of C.A.C.A. I let Nessie and Nidhogg sleep in a bit longer. C.A.C.A. was awake the moment I moved. They bore me up and floated me towards the Bathhouses. Last night, there was a massive arguing where I should sleep.

The Necromancer was from the Serpent and Kenji is allied with both Dragon and Serpent. The Lotus and Wolf complained unfair advantage. Everybody wants me to sleep on their factions' side of the map. I told them that I would alternate sleeping every night. I said I would begin with Dragon then Serpent then Lotus then Wolf. They quieted down after my decision.

"Persephone, you there?" I asked. I was currently in the bathing section of the bathhouse. Geisha copies stood outside the door like honor guards. They were alert for the slightest command I would make.

 _"_ _Persephone is here to serve. Good morning, Chosen."_

"Good morning to you too. It would be better if you called me by my name. Anyways, can I ask for a heavy favor?" I yawned.

 _"_ _Very well, Adriel. Persephone will grant it as long as it is within jurisdiction."_

"Can you check out my other friends? Just making sure they're okay but I want to hear from them that they're okay. Please?" I begged shamelessly. There was silence.

 _"_ _Short-tem existences called Marshal, Magnus and Rick are divided. Persephone may take some time to return. Will you be alright in the absence of Persephone?"_

I felt relieved. Very relieved. "OMG. Thank you so much, Persephone! I owe you a big one! A very big one!" I said. I stood up and called upon the Supreme Beings. Persephone explained to me last night that Gift of The Supreme Beings I can be used to temporarily release the limits of my other Powers. Now I debated whether to do next. Something that would send my best regards to my bestest bestfriends without trying to look down on their capabilities.

 ** _"_** ** _Supreme Beings, I humbly call upon your endless might to aid me. Bless me with your grace that all of creation might aid my purpose. With this plea, I give you praise and gratitude endlessly though unworthy I am."_** I intoned. Then my mind went blank as unfathomable power surged inside me. It was a blessed state of contentment and hallowedness. It was truly joyously terrifying.

I summoned the power and directed it to my Nirn Innate Power. It was a small matter really. I summoned three copies of The White Phial and Spellbreaker from Skyrim and that was it. But on second thought, I decided to summon Morrowind's Mara's Skirt, Mara's Blouse, Shoes of St. Rilms, Amulet of Flesh Made Whole, Moon-and-Star and Belt of The Armor of God. The items appeared out of a dance of darkness and light. As to be expected of an item from an Aedric Divine and a Tribunal relic. The skirt and blouse of Mara were supernaturally comfortable and soft and the same could be said of the shoes. The rest were assurances of things if they get out of hand right before my eyes. You can never be too careful, you know.

"Persephone, will you give this to them?" I asked as the items appeared before me. I held out the three White Phials and three Spellbreakers.

 _"_ _As you wish. Persephone will give them your gifts. Persephone will return in a month."_

Persephone spirited away the gifts from my hands and I felt her presence vanish as she crossed between planes of existences. I felt alone but I'm not really alone, am I? I have other friends here. I think I'll make it up by expanding so much that she'll be so proud when she returns.

I finished bathing, got dressed with the Elder Scrolls items I summoned and went outside. Soldiers from each of the four clans stood outside the Dragon base. They were ready. The Necromancer and Kenji stood at the head of the army. Persephone told me that there was a bandit city on the coast south of the Dragon's Coast. It was called Ratharbor and it was a steadily growing outlaw outpost. I planned to build that forward base there.

"Okay, guys, here's the plan. Kenji, Necromancer, take fifty each of Master Warlocks, Werewolves, Samurai and Ronin to the bandit city. Raze it to the ground if they refuse to surrender but spare the good people. I'm not aiming to be a tyrant. You'll be supported by thirty each of Geishas, Fan Geishas, Channelers and Druidesses. The rest will remain on standby in a rendezvous point in case they will need back-up. Peasants will also be included. Build that forward base when the battle's decided." I ordered.

"As you command!" they all chorused so loud that it felt like thunder clap. "Who will be left to protect the base? More importantly, who will be guarding you?" Kenji asked. I sighed. "I'll be taking Nessie again." I said. Both Zen Masters didn't look convinced. "And I'll take six each of Geishas, Fan Geishas, Channelers and Druidesses with me. Happy?" I said. Kenji thought for a moment then agreed.

 ** _"_** ** _By the power of Ptah, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. The army from Battle Realms was immediately swallowed by a sandstorm and they disappeared. Nessie, six Geishas, six Fan Geishas, six Channelers and six Druidesses approached me. They stood ready to serve. Well, I guess I'll attract attention again when I come to Demacia. **_"By the power of Hel, I summon thee!"_** I intoned again. Another Nidhogg appeared out of thin air. **_"Njord, I beseech thee! Send me thy aid!"_** I intoned and summoned two Krakens that appeared out of a celestial portal. Now the Dragon's Coast has two Nidhogg, two Phoenixes and two Krakens to guard it. **_"By the power of Hades, I summon thee!"_** I intoned again. Four Sentinels of living stone rose from the earth. I set them around the Dragon base. One the next three days, I plan to cover the remaining bases. "That will be enough to dissuade enemies form attacking early on." I said to myself, quite content with it.

"Nessie, why don't you join them for today? Swim all you want around? How does that sound, girl?" I asked. Nessie splashed ecstatically. She may have a magical pool of water to go on land but it was a different feeling swimming on natural waters. I let her go with the Krakens to patrol the waters around the Dragon's Coast. I also noticed that the Krakens and Nessie would just jump off the edges of the Dragon's Coast into the seas below and be carried back up by the tower of water. Ain't that convenient? "Let's go, girls. You'll be my escort today!" I said excitedly. The healers smiled with pleasure as they followed behind me. Yesterday, I brought a monster with me. Today, I'm bringing world-class beauties. Yay. So much for not standing out. **_"By the power of Helios, I summon thee!"_** I intoned again. And we disappeared.

•

Demacia

•

"Ever since you met that guy yesterday, you and my brother haven't talked about anything else." Luxanna Crownguard complained to Ezreal. She made an exasperated sigh as she found that the blonde wasn't even listening. He was busy tinkering into the potion some boy gave to him yesterday.

"Whoa, Lux. This thing is amazing. Did you know this allows you eyes to see better in the dark?! It also increases your constitution and your mastery of blunt and bladed weapons, healing magic, damaging magic, your infiltration skills and safecracking skills?!" Ezreal said, eye wide with excitement and fascination.

The contraption that looked like reading glasses on him was a Hextech Arcane Identifier, a magical device that can identify the capabilities of an object. Of course, this was something that cannot be easily obtained just by anybody. The price for this thing is over the top. But being a country's best asset and the favorite nephew of its creator, Ezreal had gotten one himself. If Lux wasn't so mad about her boyfriend ignoring her, she too would be so impressed. "And this lasts for a freaking long time." Ezreal breathed.

Today, news had spread like wildfire that her brother had taken two days off from duty. Soldiers and guards were taken aback by the news. Just to play tour guide to some nobody who caught their interest. Lux fumed. She remembered the way Garen and Ezreal blabbered on and on about the some kid they met and the amazing things he brought with him.

Not even their own mother and father could stop the two from talking on and on and on about the boy. It had gotten so much attention that even now Lux and he parents were very much interested in meeting him. The prince who attended the dinner here last night had his interest at peak as well. Jarvan expressed his desire to meet the boy as well.

Garen was impatiently wandering back and forth their balcony. The massive Crownguard estate was among the privileged noble families allowed to live within the Noblis Majoris district, the closest district to the Demacian Palace. Last time Garen bothered to find out for himself, there were eleven families allowed in this district. The Crownguards were among the firmest supporters of the Lightshield regime and enjoyed closeness with the royal family.

"Are you sure the boy is even coming? He doesn't sound like he has a tendency for promptness." Lux said derisively. She was ignored. She fumed even further. She decided then and there that she'd show up as well. And decide for herself if this stranger was worth the fuss or not.

A spectral recording suddenly appeared in the middle of the hall where the three were. It was a Phantom Relay spell that was taught to all battlemages stationed as city guards. It's an effective way to relay information anywhere in Demacia to all its peacekeeping forces. Strangely however, instead of a battlemage, the crown prince of Demacia himself, Jarvan, that appeared.

"Hey, Garen, just came back from a patrol and guess who I found? Your mystery boy. Although, he didn't bring with him his pet monster, he brought the most beautiful women I've ever laid my eyes on. Meet us at the Sunspire Gate." the prince said urgently. There was something very concerned about his expression though. The image disappeared. Before Lux could even stand up, Garen and Ezreal were already at the door, outdoing each from exiting.

•

Thirty minutes ago…

I sure as hell didn't plan to teleport right in the middle of a fight. But that's what happened. Just my luck.

Lemme explain. After we teleported out of the Dragon's Coast, we were deposited right in the middle of a graveyard. That happened to be a lair of a notorious necromantic cult. That happened to be under siege from the joint Demacian guard and royal guard assault. That happened to be led by the Crown Prince of Demacia himself. That happened to be guarded by the Seneschal of Demacia.

We appeared in what looks like a graveyard, a massive one at that too. Later on I would come to learn that it was the Fallen Martyrs Cemetery, a burial grounds for those who have fallen in service to their countries, be they allies or enemies of Demacia. It was one of the rare neutral grounds between Noxus and Demacia.

"Are we attending a funeral, master?" Channeler asked. Persephone said that each Channeler was one and the same, that applies to all of my summons too. So I guess it didn't really matter from which Channeler the question came from. And I decided to call them by their unit name so it'll be easy on my part. "I do love funerals!" Channeler continued. I was a bit shocked. As to be expected of a Lotus.

The ground around us began shaking. "It is not coming from here." Druidess said. All six of her looked over another clearing which sounds of fighting came from. "Maybe they'll need our help." Geisha said. I decided to check it out anyway. We moved through the graves fast. C.A.C.A. bore all of us swiftly. We entered the clearing and like moths to flame, all attention was diverted to us.

It looked like they were going against some necromancers. Although when you ask me what I think a necromancer should look, I'd say some creepy guy wearing a cloak or something and has an unnerving presence and pale-as-the-moon skin. But these guys look different. If there is a similarity to them, I'd say they looked like chimeras instead. The stronger of the lot, they merged with other undead to look like a mass of amalgamated corpses that protected the necromancer within like a suit of armor. The weaker necromancers were content to summon undead from the graves that were aplenty nearby. What made them stand out was the number of dead limbs and appendages they attached to their own bodies. Grosssssssss... What demented pleasure beset these people to fuse their flesh with corpse? Eeeeeeyuck!

"Oh, my, is this the necromancy of this world? It's as unsightly as the rest of it." Fan Geisha said. She and her other copies laughed in a very insulting manner. "Please don't provoke them!" I begged. "These poor souls deserve to rest." Geisha said as she and her copies looked at me for permission. I sighed. "Have at them." I said, waving my hands in defeat.

"Surrender to oblivion, ye desecrators of the dead, for you face judgment upon this disturbed ground." Channeler said. There were a total of nine of the elite necromancers and around thirteen of the weaker ones. The people, around 90% of them were all males, was still entranced by the divine apparition before them. Never have they seen beauty of this caliber before.

Druidess stabbed the ground with her staff and roots exploded from the earth, entangling every human in the vicinity. This seemed to bring the men back from their delusions and they scrambled to break away from the prison of flora. "Wait. You girls are not gonna discriminate between friend and foe?" I asked. They all shrugged at me. I wonder what's the punishment for attacking several Demacian guards at the same time.

Two figures managed to break from their bonds. One looked like an oriental man with hair so long it reached his hips and he wielded a spear that looked more like a battering ram. The other was a man who wore a seriously overdecorated armor of gold and black steel that was designed to look like fangs and claws of monsters and he wielded an overlarge bladed lance.

Druidess struck the earth again and roots rose from the ground to grab them. They leapt aside to avoid the lashing plants. Suddenly, C.A.C.A. placed me on the ground and floated onwards. They picked up two stones and with an accuracy I could not even come to expect from a cartoon, threw both rocks with killer intent. It made contact with the greatest weakness of a man: right between his legs. "Pfft~" I spat before falling down to laugh hysterically. The men fell down, clutching their jewels and C.A.C.A. fell upon them like a swarm of locusts. Tiny as they are, their numbers pummeled the two with tiny fists and their tiny protest materials. It looked so cute and emotionally scarring at the same time.

"Attack them!" one of the elite necromancers commanded. There was a wailing answer as the dead were forced to comply. "My, how pathetic. How the weak hide behind minions, too cowardly to deal with their foes themselves." Fan Geisha said. The necromancers felt a vein tick. "Pathetic, you say? Your corpse will serve us well!" one of them screamed. "Do try, naïve fool." Channeler said. All six of her gestured and there was a screech in the air. Each of Channeler's copies sent their raven familiars zooming through the air. They moved like high-speed bullets the size of bowling balls and pierced the armor of corpses of six of the elite necromancers, leaving behind visible holes on their targets. One could see that the aim was true and lethal.

There was a moment of disbelief. "I-i-impossible." one of them gurgled as blood bloomed from their mouths. The six targets of Channeler fell down, their faces a painting of incredible denial. They were dead as a doorknob. Only three of the elite necromancers were left standing. "What?" one of them muttered, shaking as a deep cold sipped through his spine.

"Hahaha! What joke! Is this the fruit of your impure labor? Pathetic!" Fan Geisha laughed. That's right, girl. Keep provoking them. You're doing it quite damn right. All six of her raised their hands into the air and called upon her healing arts. Energies in the shapes of hearts and stars and sparkles erupted from the undead. Those she healed made a joyous sigh as they were freed from their necromantic bonds. Should've known. Healing magic has the power to rest the dead. That's basically in EVERY FREAKING RPG I'VE EVER PLAYED.

That's a chunk of the conjured undead down and none of the armor of corpses on the elite necromancers remained. All six of Fan Geisha looked down upon the sprawled men like a cat toying with a cornered mouse. "Would you like to play a bit more?" she asked. All six opened their fans to reveal that it wasn't just an ornament. The fans were bladed and they looked mighty sharp. And the fact that she wielded them easily told them she knew how to use them. The fight was gone from the men in an instant.

After Druidess entangled them, she released the Demacians from their confinement. Geisha and her copies moved around. There were many wounded. The holy steel of Demacian armor protects against the undeath energies but that protection is not absolute. Undead that took on a tangible form could still kill them. The Demacians looked around in doubt and confusion. They never thought such defenseless-looking women could be so dangerous. Geisha was spread about, healing those who need immediate care. As the Demacians watched her, they were amazed as she revived the dying with no visible effort on her part. Those who lost a limb had those missing extensions regrown in a heartbeat. "Would anyone help me over here?" Geisha said, glaring over her shoulder. Channeler and Fan Geisha rolled their eyes but moved to comply anyway.

I smiled as I watched them heal the wounded, Demacian or otherwise. "Hey, what're you doing?!" I demanded as I saw one of the men C.A.C.A. were attacking stand up and move to attack the remaining undead who now stood immobile without a higher will to dictate their actions. "We need to get rid of them. If they stay here for long, stronger undead will begin to emerge." the man in golden armor said. One copy of Fan Geisha stomped to where he is and slapped the man's head with her fan hard. "You have as much brains as that lance of yours, you brute." she said. The man looked stunned at the audacity.

"The land is cursed, young one. For as long as it is not cleansed, the dead will not sleep here. They will wander and lash out in pain and anguish." Druidess explained. Let's ignore the Demacians who are looking at us with incredulous expressions on their faces. This guy must be important. "W-what do you suggest we do?" the man asked, looking apologetic for a change. The girls looked at me and grinned widely. "Do your thing, master!" they cheered as they went about healing. They howled and whistled. I rolled my eyes.

 ** _"_** ** _By the power of Athena, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. The heavens opened above, revealing splendors that couldn't be seen normally and a shower of light and song came down. The undead and the spirits who could not move on and haunted the graveyard rose up in celebration. At last, they could rest in peace truly, free from their mortal burdens. The light also washed away the ravages of time and tide against the burial grounds, making whole what was broken and aged and returned the purity of the land. The heavens closed after a moment. What it left behind were people with gaping mouths and a pristine atmosphere of a consecrated ground. "Well, we certainly tread on holy ground now. Well done, master." Druidess said. "Now that's out of the way, can we get back to the capital? I think we're already late." I said.

Back to the present…

I certainly could feel the shame the necromancers felt as they were forced to walk all the way back to the capital. Not only were they caged like animals but they also suffered a terrible blow to their pride as spellcasters. Imagine losing to these incredibly frail-looking women. That's a big blow against male ego.

They also suffered the strict and unforgiving lectures delivered by all the girls, C.A.C.A. gave their two cents into it and made a speech about how necromancy disrupts the natural order with its magic. Of course, C.A.C.A. can't talk verbally. All they could do is transfer their thoughts to you so you would know what they think. Imagine the headache as over a thousand cartoon animals pummeled your brain with their thoughts. What hell.

"I'm sorry again, Your Highness. I'm not from here so I didn't recognize you." I said apologetically at the man beside me who sat astride a great black horse. Jarvan looked down on me and decided for a grin. "No worries. The blow to family jewels is nothing compared to the degree of magic you used earlier. But that was strange though. The battlemages said you didn't spend Mana using it but they sensed an otherworldly presence. May I ask what kind of magic that was?" Jarvan asked. He certainly lacked the airs of a pompous royalty.

Am I gonna lie my way out of this? Well, the last time I tried to lie to a Champion, I got busted. "A God Power. That was a God Power. You invoke the power of a god to your desired place." I said. Jarvan and Xin perked up at this. They looked curious as was everyone who was within hearing. "Athena is the Greek goddess of wisdom and warfare. Her God Power is Restoration. You've seen for yourself what it does." I said easily. Damn. Way to blow my cover. "God? From which country is that? I've heard the Serpent Isles worship a Kraken god and tribes around Mt. Targon worship their star gods." Jarvan said. I felt pride in my own world's mythology. "It's a secret. But I can tell you that I can call on gods from Greek, Egyptian, Norse, Atlantean and Chinese pantheon. Nurufufufu~! " I said proudly and lapsing into a sinister laugh.

"I've never heard of those names before. Are they countries or tribes?" Jarvan asked. "The power of the gods is not the domain of unworthy men, prince. It takes great favor and affection of a god to their servant. My master has been lavished by many gods. God Powers are but one part, he can summon creatures of myth to his bidding." Druidess said. One copy of her said as the five others continued their lecture on the necromancers. "That's quite amazing of you. How did you come by this power?" Jarvan asked. Wow. Nosy much?

Instead of allowing my sharp tongue to run free, I gave him a mysterious smile that sent chills running down his spine. "To embrace the gods, you must abandon everything you have, everything you hold dear, your dreams and your ambitions. They will ask for all that you are and all that you will be. Would you like to see what's it like, prince?" I asked in a voice that rang a horrible truth. Sweetie, I'm a voice actor back at my world, and a game programmer by hobby and obsession, you're too young to duel with me verbally in this fantasy world setting.

Jarvan began to sweat at that. "No, thank you." he said. He perked up at something. "By any chance, you happen to bring a sea monster here the other day? And some Unique-grade elixirs?" he asked. A vein ticked somewhere. Those two shits! You frigging tell them to keep it a fucking secret and everyone knows by the next day! "Might you have heard it from that explorer boy and the knight captain?" I asked innocently. Jarvan, the brainless git he is, nodded yes. Time to fight fire with fire.

"Yes. That was me. Guilty as charged. I never thought those two would break their word after promising me not to tell anyone. I guess they're mighty mad at me for _that._ " I said, looking away and taking on a regretful expression. This peaked the prince and the seneschal's interest. "What would that be?" he asked. "I saw the two of them in a dark alley doing _that._ I was so stunned when I saw it that I actually stood still for minutes before they noticed." I said.

The way the two men's expressions change into shocked told me they had an idea what I'm talking about. "Unbelievable." the prince said. "Oh, you mean those two yesterday? What can I say? That was very hot." Fan Geisha said as she piped in. She was wearing that cunning smile that suggested intimate knowledge. NICE SAVE, GURL! I knew I could count on you!

"What? You saw that too?" the prince echoed. He looked at Geisha who looked properly scandalized. He looked at Channeler and couldn't read her poker face. He looked at Druidess and saw a disapproving look. OMG. I'm surrounded by great supporters! He sputtered. "The captain was really into plowing that blonde though. He was sending the blonde smashing against the wall with his wild gyrations." Fan Geisha said. She laughed demurely.

By the time, we reached the gates, the Demacians who hung on to every word I said looked like they had their dreams and hopes crushed violently to dust. I and my girls were grinning deep inside. We are so evil. Other guards had joined their brethren in shepherding the necromancers to their detaining cells while the prince personally requested we stay behind and wait with him. He sent Garen a specter message about what had happened and told we'd wait for him here.

Several minutes later…

The Might of Demacia and the Prodigal Explorer appeared. Garen run ahead of the boy, determined to win the race, while Ezreal was walking nonchalantly. He just snickered and teleported ahead of Garen, adding insult to injury by appearing a second before the man could win. "You came!" Ezreal said ecstatically. He saw my girls and his jaw dropped. Garen looked up and repeated Ezreal's move.

Lux couldn't believe what she saw. A total of twenty-four women guarded a boy who sat astride a floating cloud of strange-looking bipedal glowing animals. Those women! They haunted the dreams of insecurity and envy of women who are less fortunate!

There was a Barbie doll of a woman of perfect physical demure and elegance. Her hair was dressed in an oriental design that reminded Lux of Ionian traditions. She carried a gentle air and her smile made her look like a saint.

There was an ice queen of raven-black long hair and a body that shamelessly boasted of sultriness and promise of passion. She wielded a fan that deftly entranced those who beheld her face, teasing imaginations to feverish heights.

There was a mystery woman who looked like nothing in the world could please her, attending the cold goddess were three ravens. Unspoken secrets and the unfailingly passive expanse of her lovely face drove men to unerring fantasies of such visage moving for them.

There was a woman of holy air, her beauty was wise and earthly. From her primitive garb, they could see a body honed by time and tide and a purity that communion with the spirit world could only give. Flora seems to flourish and grow in her presence.

Lux wanted to howl and scream and kill something. Yep, that's jealousy at its finest. Not only were these women far, far beautiful than her. They came in fours each! She wanted to know if they were actual people or just constructs. If they were magical constructs, then it was no mystery why they have such beauty. Wait. Doesn't that mean an artificial being was more beautiful than a natural one? Lux despaired even harder.

"Whoa. Yesterday, sea monster. Today, world-class beauties. What's next on the list?" Garen asked excitedly. I smiled innocently. "Theater! The public flaying of Garen and Ezreal, an example of how dependable Demacian and Piltovian mouths are!" I said eerily serene. The two must've sensed my killing intent and started backing off. "I'm sure the prince didn't pull the information about a sea monster or Unique-grade elixirs out of thin air. You wouldn't happen to know where he got that, huh?" I said. "We, uh, might've gotten carried away and blabbered about you." Ezreal said apologetically. "It's okay. I got even anyway." I said. I didn't offer to elaborate any further.

•

"Do you know how many perverts felt me up today?!" Garen roared as he pummeled the concrete right above my head. Dust and pieces of stone ran down harmlessly over my head. I brushed them off.

The girls snickered and giggled quietly as they watched. Garen glared at them and they pretended to flee in terror. We were alone. "Uuummm… I don't know what you're talking about." I replied with all the innocence of a saint. "Can the act, brat. I heard from Jarvan what you said to him. And to pass me on with that Piltovian brat, of all the people!" he growled, bringing his face close to mine. I smiled.

"Do you mean you're fine with doing it with another man other than Ezreal?" I asked. I can see the veins on Garen's forehead and neck bulge with anger. "If you weren't a guest here, I would show you a really nice time." Garen said in a deathly whisper. I knew what violence he meant by that. I just grinned. Before he could react, I ran one hand under his shirt, caressing the iron slabs of muscles of his belly. My hand glided upwards and teased his hard pectorals. My other hand strayed to his crotch. Brazenly, I began to nurse the sleeping beast within. With courage I didn't even know I had, my hand slid into his trousers.

Mentally, I was screaming as my hands around his manhood. Amazing girth and length despite being completely soft. He was surprisingly hairless there as well. I thought bears like him were all furry and grizzled. I teased his beast, giving it a couple of gentle strokes. An involuntary moan escaped Garen's lips. Using all the experience I had from sensual touching, I gave his rising dragon an overload of sensations. Before he could reach his limit, I withdrew. I smiled up at him. "I think I've proven my point, haven't I?" I whispered to his ears.

I walked away despite the fact that I was screaming at myself inside. THAT WAS A GOLDEN OPPORTUNITY! YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU WASTED IT! WASTED IT!

Though seriously, I would faint first before that happened. Maybe I could finish it later…

Yep, definitely later…

We didn't get to tour anywhere today because my adolescent tour guide was busy drooling over the girls. Garen was mighty quiet after what happened. We were invited to stay at the Crownguard estate tonight. I looked at the girls for a moment. "We could stay. They're not yet finished with the battle. Ratharbor is not yet won." Channeler said.

That got my attention real quick. "How is it coming?" I asked. The girls smiled proudly. "Nothing short of excellent. We're sparing those who surrender and eliminating those who refuse. We're following your directive that good people be spared. Lord Kenji has taken it unto himself to spare individuals who have potential to serve you." Fan Geisha said. I smiled. Kenji was the right man for the job then. My other concern was…

"The Necromancer? What about him?" I asked. "His zombies and Spirit Warriors are heading the charge. He promised he will not overstep his bounds. He has been true to that word." Geisha said. I sighed in relief. "Any casualties on our side?" I asked. The healers smiled proudly. "None so far. We're making sure it stays that way." Fan Geisha said. "Good job, girls. There'll be fine celebration for all of you when this ends!" I promised. Just because they don't feel hunger doesn't mean they can't eat food.

"We will hold you to that promise." Druidess said. "We just told everyone what you said. They're celebrating." Channeler said. Oh, yeah. They can relay messages to anywhere their copies are present. Very convenient. Unlike Zen Masters who only have one copy, these guys can be mass-produced.

The night was peaceful as you should expect it. I wanted to go out and experience the Demacian nightlife but sadly, I was detained by the Marcus and Lilia Crownguard and the prince and pummeled with questions I couldn't even begin to answer myself. The dinner was absolutely heaven, if it wasn't for the fact that everyone was watching me. Etiquette and table manners. OMFG. You damn nobles!

"Stranger, I still don't believe that you made those potions. You don't give the air of a master artisan." Marcus had said in the middle of dinner. Apparently, he was mighty miffed that I didn't try to meet his expectations and dug into my food like a pig. "Believe what you will. And the name's Adriel." I said easily. Garen and Lux looked at me with surprise. Marcus was still persistent. "Old man, I think you misunderstood. When you think of "make", you assume it's the same as "brewing", "smithing" and "enchanting". Am I right?" Channeler said, looking up from her plate.

Marcus reluctantly nodded. "My master is not like those mortal artificers who must labor for days and nights. He can merely will such things to existence and they come to life." Channeler said. Marcus and Lilia looked aghast. So did Lux, Garen and Ezreal. Jarvan had an "I thought so" expression on his face. I asked him to keep quiet about what I told him earlier. He and Xin were sworn to secrecy.

"It seems you don't believe?" Fan Geisha asked. Without even asking for my permission, she took my hand and removed the Wisp Projector and Manald Heal rings. I gave her a look which she replied by winking at me mischievously. Druidess waved her staff and the vase of roses nearby moved. A rose had grown and entwined around the rings and handed them over to the man across the table.

Even without the aid of a magical item, Marcus could clearly feel the strange power emanating from the rings. It wasn't the aura of a Legendary Artifact but he instinctively felt they were either equal or greater than Artifacts. "I've never heard of such method of creating such things." Marcus said. He handed the rings back and the moving rose scooped it from his hands. I noticed that Ezreal was looking my way with a puppy eyes look. I sighed. Druidess moved the rose his way and the explorer excitedly began to fiddle with the rings with his Hextech Arcane Identifier.

"I'm not surprised of you skills, Adriel. I expected nothing less." Jarvan said. We both knew what he was talking about. "For reparations about what happened back then with the necromancers, Your Highness, I will give you a treasure to remember me by." I said to him grandly. The prince grinned at that.

The night went pretty usual after that. They gave me a grand guest room to stay on but my girls insisted that we should never be separated. The room I was given looked like a pillow fortress and a slumber party combined. For people who did not require resting or sleeping, the girls fell asleep several moments later.

A naughty thought entered my head. Sexy time with Garen.

I grinned wickedly.

It was around 10:00 p.m. that the Crownguard estate was finally quiet that I decided to sneak out. I left C.A.C.A. to guard my room and the girls. They were sleeping so soundly that I imagined an earthquake won't be able to wake them up.

And I also figured something out about my new skill: Lessest Demonic Wish-Granting. I can basically hand out to myself freebies if I play it right. Am I evil or am I evil?! **_"Lessest Demonic Wish-Granting!"_** I intoned. The pact? Several things to let me locate my target hunk. The price? ALL THE NAUGHTY THINGS I WILL DO TO HIM.

The wish was accepted and dark smoke zoomed off of me and went to my arms. It formed into ten enchanted rings. Each ring was a consumable item that contained a spell. It would be destroyed the moment the spell was used. For something like this, I don't think I would need strong a spell. I wondered if higher levels of this skill would fix that.

I immediately used four rings. Ring of Lessest Invisibility. Ring of Lessest Levitation. Ring of Lessest Search Target. Ring of Lessest Intangibility. The used rings shattered to pieces and I felt their magic come into effect. I found out that Garen was in his room. Perfect.

I flew and passed over obstacles in my haste to reach that warrior. I reached his room and went inside, passing through the wall. I then activated the other four rings to cover the room. Ring of Lessest Privacy. Ring of Lessest Soundlessness. Ring of Lessest Do-Not-Disturb. Ring of Lessest True Silence.

On my target, the man sleeping on the bed, I used the remaining two rings. Ring of Lessest Incubus Lust. Ring of Stallion's Prowess. This is gonna be fun.

 **Sexy time, dead ahead! Skip to the next Chapter if you're not into yaoi! Flee! Save your soul! GO ON WITHOUT ME!**


	2. SEXY TIME I

**Sexy Time With Garen**

I took off all of my clothes. Despite being plain-looking, I pride myself in being able to maintain a fit and trim body. I moved unto the bed and crawled over to the sleeping form. I pulled off the blankets and found to my delight that Garen slept naked. I almost fainted there. "GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF, ADRIEL!" I chastised myself mentally.

The form was magnificent. Six-pack abs and pectorals flesh of steel. The muscles on the other parts of his massive body were nothing short of impressive as well. I beheld my prize. The huge snake that slept between his legs. I touched his cock and lifted it. What a weight. His heavy balls looked full and huge. As big as ripe oranges. I smelled his musk. It was divine.

Without pause, I opened my mouth and welcomed his cock inside. I slobbered all over his penis, covering it entirely with my drool. The snake began to move. Its venom began to pour because of my ministrations. It reared its head as it slowly reached its full size.

"Wha-!" Garen's voice groaned as he was roused from his sleep from a delicious sensation from his nether region. He suspected who was responsible but he did not expect the boy to be naked. He looked down at me as I worshiped his angry flesh. I looked up and smiled wickedly. "Hi." I said. He blushed and looked away. "Hello." he replied weakly. I left my position from his crotch and laid a trail of kisses up to his sculpted belly.

I lavished his stomach with my tongue. His breathing was harsh and his eyes were wide with disbelief. He still couldn't believe he allowed me to play with his body. I reached up further and teased his left nipple, assaulting it with my teeth and tongue. A moan escaped him. He put my hands on his shoulders and pushed me back. I looked at him questioningly. He just grinned. "Play with my dick." he said. I wrapped around the fat stalk and began massaging it. Garen had stacked the pillows behind him and lay back comfortably. There was an excited gleam in his eyes.

I trailed my tongue up his dick, to his belly button, to his abs and reached his massive chest. My hands went up and played with his nipples, pulling and squeezing hard. He gasped again. But he looked excited, like a puppy about to receive a treat. I went up, tracing his bulging Adam's apple with my tongue. I kissed his chin. He knew what was coming. "Someone sure is excited." I said. The massive cock was twitching mad. I grabbed his cock and gave it a couple of jerks. Garen's eyes rolled and he moaned loudly.

Without warning, his penis erupted. I watched as I milked him. Thick strands of milky white semen flew to the air. 3. 6. 9. I lost count how many times his cock spat rich cum. By the time he was finished, the linens of the bed was stained with pools of extra white. "You came quick." I said coyly. He looked sheepish.

"Sorry. That was just amazing. It's my first time. With a guy, that is" he said apologetically but his eyes twinkled. "But it looks like I'm not the only one." he said. I looked down and found in amazement that a small pool of my cum stained his side. Garen grinned widely at that. "Ready for round 2?" I asked. He grinned.

I certainly didn't expect him to kiss me but he did. He took my face in both his hands and plundered my mouth with his tongue. Our tongues danced as both our saliva mixed out of our mouths. OMFG. This is hot. This hunk was French kissing me! Eeekkkkkk!

My hand went to his cock. He didn't lose any hardness. I began to jerk him again. Garen spread his legs apart to give me a better access. I didn't waste any time at all. His cock wept as I began its sweet torment. His hips rose to the rhythm of my wanking, fucking my hand with feverish excitement. All the while, he continued to kiss me like his life depended on it. I pushed my hand against his chest. There was a think strand of drool between out parting lips. "Easy, big guy." I said. He dipped his tongue in my mouth again and separated. He looked at me for permission. He was like a puppy.

"Does this hurt?" I asked. I continued to jerk his massive cock. Garen whined. It was a sound I didn't expect to hear from him. I looked at him and saw that he was staring at my lips. "Okay. But only for a minute." I said. He grinned and dove for my lips again. He let me play with his cock. Precisely after a minute, he parted. He looked happy. "How big are you?" I asked him, marveling the fat penis in my hand. "Why don't we find out?" he said.

He moved off the bed, stood before he stood in front of me and wagged his dick like a tail. I reached out and placed it in my mouth. He allowed me to suck the head for several minutes. His precum tasted a bit salty but it was rich. He pulled off his cock from my mouth and tasted my lips again. Grinning, he fetched something from a nearby drawer. It was a ruler.

He lay back on the bed and on the stack of pillows. He set both his arms on his sides, surrendering fully. "I'm all yours, baby." he said. I kissed him for a minute and wandered down to claim my prize. I got the ruler and compared it to his cock. Bigger than the ruler definitely. I say he's around 14 inches and thick as a beer can. "You're sssooooooooo big, Garen." I purred at him. This made his cock twitch madly in my hands. "Oh, yeah? Consider it all yours." he replied. I opened my mouth and took his horse cock. Lewd sounds dominated the air as I pleasured his mammoth rod. Garen as moaning loud, his hand strayed to caress my butt.

I tried to take more of him. But I could only take six inches of him in my mouth. "Take it easy, baby. That cock's all yours from now on." Garen said, cupping my face and kissing me. I went back to slurping and slobbering over his massive penis. His precum flooded my mouth. I couldn't think of anything else. Garen, Captain of the Dauntless Vanguard, was in this bed, letting me do things to his body. Minutes after that, I was rewarded when Garen's breathing became heavier. "Here it comes!" he roared as he came in my mouth. I swallowed as much as I could. But he just kept cumming like a hose. Spurt after spurt of rich semen erupted around the glaring head of his penis. He stopped cumming after five minutes. His breath returned to normal but his cock continued to weep.

He tasted good. Thick and rich. 100% pure male. "That was amazing." he rasped. He scooped me up and kissed me. "I wanna fuck you bad." he said. His hands scooped and massaged my ass. "Easy there, big guy. Let's save it for another night." I said. In truth, I was scared of his mammoth dick. God, that tree trunk of a cock will split me in half. Garen looked a little disappointed. "I'm giving you something to look forward to." I said. He grinned and kissed my mouth. I grabbed his dick again and began to give him another handjob. His dick and I were bestfriends now. It got hard the moment I wrapped my fingers around it.

"Milk me, baby, milk me hard! I'm your fucking cow! Milk me!" Garen groaned deliriously. "Does this hunk ever run out of cum?" I wondered as precum began to weep again from his cockslit. "Fuck my hand, stud." I ordered and bit his nipple hard. Garen screamed in ecstasy and his hips rose from the bed to violently fuck my milking hands. He was spouting gibberish as he continued to fuck. Sweat was pouring off of him like crazy. It was staining the sheets. Well, it was pretty messy already, considering he cums like a hose.

My hand let go of his dick. Garen stopped momentarily, looking at me with a hurt expression. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked in a small voice. His cock was sexily twitching. "Nothing, stud." I said. I grabbed his dick again and prepared him for another blowjob. He groaned. "Fuck my mouth." I ordered him. His eyes rolled at the prospect and his hips followed. He fucked my mouth with the frenzy of a madman. My hand strayed to his balls and gave them a squeeze. Garen groaned. I alternated between a gentle squeeze and a hard squeeze.

As a result, the stream of precum in my mouth got bigger. OMG. I'm milking him like a cow alright. My belly was already full of his cum. But I can't help it. Here was a willing stud who'd let me do all sorts of things to his body. I used my special technique. I traced a spot around between his balls. I felt the effects immediately. "Aaahhh! It feels damn good! Damn good, baby!" Garen groaned. I wickedly grinned as I pushed the now sensitive spot. Garen's eyes bulged as if they were gonna explode from its sockets. He wailed. "Attack!" I thought. I surprised myself by swallowing nearly all of his length. I was maddened with lust. I swallowed deeper until my nose touched his groin. I did it! I took his monster penis in!

I continued to assault the sensitive spot and then without warning, I put a strong pressure on the spot. Garen's hands flew to cover his face. His cock erupted deep in my throat. I swallowed and swallowed, my throat massaged his raging penis further. Garen's hips left the bed and violently rocked back and forth. He was trying to dislodge the mouth that siphoned his precious semen. I was irritated by this. I raised a hand and slapped his balls hard. Garen wailed. "I'm sorry! I can't stop cumming! I can't stop cumming!" he cried. He stopped trying to dislodge me and surrendered. His hips still high in the air, I slapped his balls again and again and again until they were sore. He let me. I pushed my fingers hard against the sensitive spot again and he roared as he was force to cum again.

He was cumming for ten minutes and I made him cum for another ten. By the time I was finished, Garen was whimpering. "You okay?" I asked. I was definitely full of his cum now. "I'm sorry. I'll try harder next time." Garen said, tears streaming down his eyes. I smiled and went up to him. "You're perfect." I said and I kissed him. He kissed back hesitantly. Then he realized I wasn't mad at him and he kissed me back fully.

"Let's stop here." I said to him. Garen's eyes went wide. "Why? I can still cum for you. I can still get hard." he insisted. I kissed him. "Let's give you some rest for tomorrow." I said. I hefted his balls and kissed them. I kissed his softening cock as well. I snuggled up to him. "You're all mine now, aren't you?" I asked him. Garen smiled. "All yours, baby." he said. I slept enveloped by Garen's massive arms.

•

Garen woke up the next day with a delicious sensation on his crotch. I was deepthroating his cock again. "Morning." he greeted me. I pulled his cock off my mouth with an audible pop. "Morning. I milked you three times already, sleepy head." I said and kissed his cock. Garen grinned. "My cum is all yours." he rose and scooped me up. He planted a kiss on my lips and began to devour my mouth. My hands wandered over his gloriously muscled body. His pecs, his abs, his biceps, his shoulders and neck. My hands claimed him possessively while our tongues battled.

We separated and I hungrily devoured his cock again. I got used to his girth and size already that I could deepthroat him like an expert. Garen groaned as he submitted. He was moaning as my mouth left his cock and was replaced by my milking hands. I'm playing him like a guitar. "Oh, gods, milk me, baby! Milk me!" Garen hissed. I was bobbing my head up and down his enormous shaft and Garen met my mouth with his violent thrusting. He was groaning and moaning loudly. I think the spells still work.

"Ready to cum?" I asked, pulling off his cock and torturing the head with my tongue. Garen grinned weakly. "If you want my cum, milk me, baby." he said. I grinned and dove back. Torturing his weeping cockhead with my tongue sent Garen to another bout of delirious moanings. I felt his balls tense and his cock quiver. Garen's hips rose from the bed and his eyes rolled back. His cock erupted and another big load of his rich cum greeted my hungry mouth. I suckled on his cock like a babe nursing from his mother's breast. I kept kissing and suckling his massive cock and Garen let me.

"Whoa. I already milked you four times but your load doesn't seem to go down. You're a high-quality cow, Garen." I said. I gave him a sensual handjob after his intense orgasm. "Thanks, baby." Garen groaned. I stood up from the bed. He looked at me with a questioning expression. "Let's take a bath. I'll milk you there again." I said, winking at him. He grinned. I wrapped my hand around his cock and pulled it. He rose from the bed. Tugging on his cock, I led the way to the bathroom.

Showers don't exist here in this world. What they have instead is a one-function miniature weather controller device that could generate a puff of cloud that could function the same way a shower would. I pressed the crystal and it glowed. Above the two of us, a cloud began to amass from nowhere. It began to rain. Whoa. There's also the cold and hot function.

Garen hugged from behind and pulled me close. He caught my lips. He lifted me up and parted my legs. Sliding his mammoth cock under me, he began to hump between my legs. "I want to fuck you so bad, baby." Garen hissed. "Bad, Garen. What did I say?" I said. He looked sorry. "Pleaseeeeee…" he begged. I smiled at him. "Not yet. Let's save it for a special occasion." I said to him. He pouted like a child but accepted it nonetheless. I told him to let me go and Garen put me down. I went down on my knees and nursed his raging boner.

I sucked him. A wicked thought entered my head again. Garen's eyes widened as my finger circled a spot between his balls. "Baby…" he begged. I smirked up at him. I slapped his balls hard. He gasped and spread his legs further. "That's a good cow." I said and I took one testicle into my mouth then the other. Garen moaned desperately as the sweet torture. The spot was sensitive now. Perfect for my assault but it's not enough.

I continued to play with his penis, alternating between a handjob and a blowjob. After ten minutes of torture, I knew the spot was extremely sensitive. I grinned up at Garen. He gasped, his eyes widening. I shot my finger deep into that spot and he screamed. He came forcefully, rivers of semen spouting like fountains into my mouth. I swallowed and swallowed. I took his cock off my mouth as he continued to spasm. I've lost count how many times he spurted his man-juice but it was sure amazing.

He's weak to teasing and surprisingly submissive. I continued to rub the sensitive spot and Garen continued to cum. His hips rose from the tiles floor and buckled as the intense orgasm continued. His semen flew to the air like waterspout and cock was violently twitching. Garen's screams filled the bathroom. I couldn't let high-quality cum go to waste. I took his barfing cock again and sucked him into my mouth. I swallowed what his precious balls was offering me.

I made him cum for twenty minutes straight. Amazing stamina. Never doubt the capabilities of a first-class milk producer. "That was awesome, Garen." I said and looked up to him. He was looking down on me with an expression that wanted to please. "Did I do okay?" he asked. I smiled and kissed him. He kissed me back just as passionate. "You were perfect." I said. We took a bath afterwards. Garen was particularly gentle when he washed and I was aggressive when my hands roamed all over his body. We kissed a lot during that. I gave him a handjob after that. He still cums a lot even after all that milking I gave him.

We separated after we finished but promised him some fun later. He's all mine now. Tee-hee.


	3. Chapter 4-7

**Chapter 4**

 **Demacia Part 3**

After my incredibly sinful night with Garen, I wandered off back to my own room. When I opened it, only C.A.C.A. was awake to greet me. The girls were still sleeping under a cover of soft blankets and pillows.

I wonder if I gained some level from my adventures. "Status!" I said aloud. The hologram appeared before me promptly.

•

 **Adriel**

 **Level 6**

 **Experience:** 1472/6000

 **Health:** 100/100 (Regeneration: 10/min.)

 **Mana:** 5300/5300 (Regeneration: 130/min.)

 **Fatigue:** 300/300 (Regeneration: 5/min.)

 **Encumbrance:** 20/100

 **Title:**

• The Beginner (Experience gain increased by 40%)

• Chosen of The Supreme Beings (When killed, transport Chosen to Heaven and transport killer/killers to Hell)

• The Explorer (Immersing in the mysteries of this world and mingling with its denizens fill up the Wanderlust Meter. Upon maxing it, Chosen granted a leveled amount of Experience)

• The Scholar (Immersing in the culture of civilizations of this world fill up the Learner's Meter. Upon maxing it, Chosen is granted a leveled amount of Experience)

• The Dominatrix (Immersing in sexual acts fill up the Lustful's Meter. Upon maxing it, Chosen is granted a leveled amount of Experience)

• Truly Favored (If the Chosen's actions please the Supreme Beings, the Favor Meter fills up. Upon maxing it, Chosen is granted an ability by the Supreme Beings)

 **Class:** Summoner

 **Spells:**

• Lessest Demonic Wish-Granting (Set a price and make a pact to grant a wish to a supplicant. Limited by spell level)

• Succubus Seduction (Take control of a target's emotions and memories for 1 hr.)

 **Abilities:** PENDING

 **Greater Power:**

• Gift of The Supreme Beings I (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Draw power from the Supreme Beings. Usable once a day)

• Gift of The Supreme Beings II (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Call upon the Supreme Beings to bless an object. Usable once a day)

 **Lesser Power:**

• Touch of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Increase a target's Disposition towards you to 500% for 5 min. and down to 100% after 24 hrs. thereafter)

• Voice of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Command the world to do your bidding for 60 sec.)

• Will of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Allows the use of an Innate Power by sacrificing your Health and Mana and thereby gain a curse that will ban any form of healing or recovery for three days. 50% of maximum Health and Mana) (Unusable until LEVEL 10)

 **Innate Power:**

• Dragon, Lotus, Serpent, Wolf (Summon creatures from this universe)

• Nirn and Sanctuary (Summon objects and creatures from this universe)

• God Powers and Card Magic (Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe)

•

My eyes widened at this. WTF?! I got three levels from my sex marathon with Garen?! Wait. That can't be right. I think it had to do with all the experience-giving titles I picked along the way. But still, three levels? That's pretty big already.

And I got a new Lesser Power. Damn. Will of the Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Allows the use of an Innate Power by draining your Health and Mana and thereby gain a curse that will ban any form of healing or recovery for three days. 50% of maximum Health and Mana). I think the cost of this might be high considering what it's supposed to do.

Maybe I'll check it out today if I can get my level to 10, that is.

•

 **Skill Points:** 3

 **Attribute Points:** 3

 **Create Points:** 0

 **Customization Points:** 0

 **Premium Points:** 0

•

 **SKILLS:**

Light Affinity

Darkness Affinity

Water Affinity

Air Affinity

Earth Affinity

Fire Affinity

Life Affinity

Death Affinity

Divine Affinity

Unholy Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

•

 **ATTRIBUTES:**

Strength

Intelligence +3

Willpower

Agility

Speed

Endurance

Personality

Luck

Health

Mana

Fatigue

Encumbrance

•

"All on Intelligence!" I said. I was bathed in light as my choice was applied to my psyche. I wondered if I should open up another affinity skill set or continue down my unlocked one? "Lemme see the Unholy." I said. The screen switched to the Unholy skill tree.

•

 **SKILL POINTS:** 3

 **UNHOLY AFFINITY**

 **UPGRADE:** Lesser Demonic Wish-Granting **(2 points)** (Set a price and make a pact to grant a wish to a supplicant. Limited by spell level)

 **UPGRADE:** Succubus Domination **(2 points)** (Take control of a target's emotions and memories for 1 hr.)

Lessest Mass Demonic Summoning **(2 points)** (Call forth a rift that spawns uncontrollable demons after a delay. Limited by spell level)

Black Plague **(2 points)** (Inflict a virulent disease on a target. If the victim dies, the plague is passed unto nearby targets)

Darksight **(1 point)** (Implant a thought or impulse into a target's mind. You can banish the effects anytime)

Lessest Dark Summoning **(2 points)** (Summon a creature of this world. Limited by spell level)

Lessest Shadow Demon **(1 point)** (Summon a controllable demon of shadows. Limited by spell level)

Corruption **(2 points)** (Force a demonic transformation of a target)

Darkblight **(2 points)** (Force an undead activity on an area)

Hell Affinity **(5 points)** (Open the gates of Hell for more Unholy spells)

Lesser Demonic Affinity **(5 points)** (Attune further with the lesser demon hordes of Hell for more Unholy spells)

Greater Demonic Affinity **(5 points)** (Attune further with the greater demon hordes of Hell for more Unholy spells)

 ***Choose this to view past Unholy choices***

•

My mouth and eyes looked like saucers by the time I was finished reading all that. UNHOLY AFFINITY BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAI!

Forbidden is strong magic! No matter what game you'd play out there, forbidden magic always has that unfair edge that would entice you to pick it up! Nurufufufu~! The only thing I'm frustrated with is the small amount skill points I could spend.

"I'll take Lessest Mass Demonic Summoning and Darksight!" I said. Two new Unholy spells join my repertoire. What dark deeds can I pull from this? I was laughing darkly.

Actually, I was very interested in Lessest Mass Demonic Summoning. I opened information about the skill and it told me that once cast successfully, it randomly summons four rifts in a distance around me. From these rifts, feral demons will emerge, their numbers will depend on how much Mana I have sacrificed to the spell. Further sacrifice of Mana will allow me to control the time of which these demons will spawn and how many more rifts will appear.

Is there any harm to using this skill right in the heart of Demacia? The demons are not allied with me so I think no one would really know I did it. Yeah, right. Wait. Back to my former interest. Will of The Supreme Beings. I wonder how it functioned exactly. **_"By the power of Hades, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. I summoned the God Power all the way back to the Dragon's Coast. In my ethereal vision, I could see Sentinels rising on the Wolf base. That's a God Power down.

Now for Elder Scrolls. I want to give a gift to the Crownguards. I was thinking along the lines of wines from Oblivion's Fighter's Stronghold and Wizard's Tower and the main game. I closed my eyes and summoned the power.

 ** _"_** ** _Supreme Beings, I humbly call upon your endless might to aid me. Bless me with your grace that all of creation might aid my purpose. With this plea, I give you praise and gratitude endlessly though unworthy I am."_** I intoned. The state of blessed hallowedness and contentment filled me again. The immemorial forces that composed the universe and its many variations flowed the power into me. I directed it to my Nirn power and summoned forth the objects I desire.

7 Argonian Bloodwine.

7 Colovian Battlecry.

7 Daedric Lava Whiskey.

7 Frostdew Blanc.

7 Julianos Firebelly.

7 Numbskin Mead.

7 Sparkling Honeydew.

7 Stumblefoot's Reserve.

7 Shadowbanish Wine.

The power left me and I gave my endless thanks and gratitude for the Supreme Beings for their generosity. Okay. The prince will get two of each. The Crownguards will get two of each. Ezreal gets one of each. The rest we'll imbibe later. I didn't know a thing about decorum in this world so I think this is a good start. What could be better than giving your hosts vintage wines that don't exist in this world? Mwahahaha. I'd also love to see the face on Marcus Crownguard when he tastes this.

On that note, I began to sweat. What if they don't like it? What if the tastes of this world are different? OMFG. I might end up embarrassed. Wait. Even if the wines don't taste good, they're still otherworldly mementos, right? That sounds about good enough. And I will also hand out relics to the prince just in case. I did promise him.

I summoned the power. "What to give him?" I thought. An idea sparked inside my head. I summoned the Ship of Fingernails and the Ankh of Ra. The Ship of Fingernails provides a trickle of Food. The Ankh of Ra provides a trickle of Favor. I'm quite interested in the Ankh of Ra. Will it grant someone who has accumulated sufficient favor a Myth unit? If it can, which God's Myth unit will that be? A celestial portal dropped the relics to the floor. And my eyes went wide.

There was a massive bang as gold lamps the size of a statue dropped on the floor. "WTF?!" I screeched. The girls burst from their sleep, looking battle ready. "What? What happened?" Fan Geisha demanded. The girls looked at the relics and at me. "Could those be God relics?!" Channeler asked. All six of her faces fell and was overwhelmed by an ecstatic sensation. Me and the others backed away slowly.

The relics looked like giant golden lamps that contained a suspended golden liquid that shone like the sun. All six of Channeler's copy hugged them. She was overwhelmed with religious ecstasy. "You can let those go now, girl. I plan to give them to the prince." I said. Channeler's eyes flared. "What?! These treasures from the gods?! To that brat?! To this lowly city?! To this lowly race?! Preposterous!" all six of her screeched angrily. I sighed. "When we get back to the Dragon's Coast, I plan to summon more. And I will put all of you girls in charge of its maintenance!" I said. Channeler fainted with joy right on cue. Damnit.

Before anything else, I'd like to point out that Pawn Cards in Card Wars are categorized into Major and Minor. Major Pawn Cards are those who can muster a large number of TOKENS in your turn. Nessie from the Cryptid family is considered a Major Pawn Card because she can fill up all 16 TOKENS slots instantly. Minor Pawn Cards are any Pawn Cards that can't do what Major Pawn Cards can, explicitly mass summoning TOKENS. But as a all-important niche, Pawn Cards fulfill the general role of sacrificial material and have special effects that could rival Magic and Plot Cards.

"C.A.C.A. special effect: activate!" I said. C.A.C.A. glowed as their power came to effect. "Special Summon! Four times! Cinderella's Assistants!" I said. The summoned Pawn Cards appeared in a cute puff of smoke. Cinderella's Assistants are Pawn Cards from the Dreamworlders Card family. They were just like Disney's Cinderella's mice and bird assistants who wore cute tiny clothes. Because there are four versions of them, their clothes differed in color from the other. One group wore red, the other blue, the other green and the last yellow. They look mighty cute, alright, but they have the irritating skill to either special summon Legendary Princess Cinderella _(Who, like all the other Legendary Princesses, has the special privilege to special summon any Cards with her name on it)_ into the field or sacrificially prevent a Plot Card or Magic Card from affecting a target Monster, Plot or Magic Card.

"C.A.C.A. special effect: activate!" I said. C.A.C.A. glowed as their power came to effect. "Special Summon! Four times! Borometz Trio!" I said. The Borometz Trio Card in my hand glowed brightly then disappeared. Four versions of the Borometz Trio appeared in a cute puff of smoke. Pawn Cards from the Cryptid family, they were a trio bipedal cute leafy sheep accompanied a pot of what looked like a miniature oak tree moving itself by its roots. Floating spores that glowed surrounded them. Since there were four of the same type of Pawn Card, the first had green leaves and spores, the second had red leaves and spores, the third had yellow leaves and spores and the fourth had blue leaves and spores. If one were to remove one of the Borometz out of the glowing spores' range, it would slowly die. The Borometz Trio is a favorite Card of a Cryptid player. When deployed, Borometz Trio split into three Borometz and a corresponding Mother Plant. Anytime an associated Borometz is removed, the Mother Plant can simply bring it back. Destroying the Mother Plant is the only way to permanently remove all of them from the field. Add up their special effect that any amount of sacrificed Borometz can heal all of the player's Monster, Plot and Magic Card means they have to be dealt with the moment they appear.

"Okay, help us wrap up these gifts!" I said. The Cards nodded. They had a "Hey, look at me, I'm working!" expression on their faces as they started on the task. Cinderella's Assistants summoned wrappings out of thin air to wrap up the gifts. "The Crownguards and the prince get two of each wine and Ezreal gets one of each. The rest we'll be toasting with later." I said. We sat down with them to help with the wrapping but mostly, we wanted to watch these cuties at work. They were a soothing balm to the soul.

•

"I haven't got any sleep last night." Marcus Crownguard said to his wife and everyone else on the table. "So did I." Garen thought mischievously. His member twitched at the memory. He just grinned as he ate. Lilia, Lux, Ezreal, Xin and Jarvan looked at the Crownguard patriarch and made a conclusion. "Is it the boy?" the prince asked. Marcus sighed. "Indeed, Your Highness. If indeed he can shape such things from imagination alone and project it into the real world, I believe he will be a dangerous asset if he falls to Noxus." the man said.

"I don't think that's a possibility." the prince said confidently. The other people at the table looked at him in surprise. There was a confidence in the prince's voice that told them he knew something the others didn't. "Spill." Garen barked at his childhood friend. The prince just grinned in an infuriating manner. "I don't want to betray Lord Adriel's trust. Unlike two people I know." the prince said. Garen and Ezreal looked thunderstruck. "Addressing him as Lord, Your Highness?" Lilia asked. The prince nodded.

"We believe that Lord Adriel may be a High Priest to whatever nation he is aligned with." Xin offered. There was silence in the room. High Priests were a caste that wielded tremendous political and military power of their own. In Runeterra, they were men and women who are thought to be agents of the gods. Though they were respected and feared, their lives aren't easy. To continually prove that the gods was with them, they would be tasked to perform miracles from time to time. It was the source and price of their office. And since miracles have their own brand of eldritch energy, you can't fake it. Anyone who would think they can abuse that power are woefully and pitifully dead. A High Priest answers to both men and gods over the course of their lifetime. "If he is a High Priest, he must be from Evarran then." Lux said.

Evarran is an isolated nation that sat well beyond the borders of the supercontinent of Valoran. Evarran was a totalitarian utopia and a very powerful nation that was very advanced than all the other races of Runeterra. A huge factor of this was because the Six Bloodborne Emperors, its ironfisted rulers, hoarded High Priests and bound them to the nation's service. Though they were not actively waging war against other countries, there was bloodshed whenever the Dark Hour was at hand. The Everranites called the time where a High Priest emerges the Dark Hour. Bloodhounds of the nation would come hunting the chosen High Priest. Anyone who stands in their way is destroyed. If the High Priest is judged worthy, they will be brought back for a life of servitude to Evarran. If they fail, they will be killed to ensure they will never be a threat to their nation. That's how merciless and ruthless Evarranites are.

There was silence in the room as the Demacians pondered on this. The nation had an encounter with the Evarranites before. It was recorded in Demacian history as the Everblue Incident. The Dark Hour had come and Lucianna Everblue had emerged as a High Priest. It was a three-way battle as Demacia, Evarran and Noxus fought to claim the girl. In the end, the girl had invoked the power of the death god to curse the battlefield. It had cost her life but left behind a testament of her unending hatred: the Black Maw.

A looming dark abyss was where the battlefield once stood, an unfathomable depths that continually screamed with the fallen High Priest's hatred. In the form of undead armies that crawled from the darkness to assault Noxus or Demacia in inconsistent and wholly unpredictable basis or the dark swirling storm that carried terrible demons that surge from the pits and make its grisly procession towards Evarran, it was a thing of terror. As if Runeterrans haven't suffered enough from the undead incursions of the Harrowing.

"What's this Evarran you speak of?" I asked. "Ah, that annoying country over the seas that keeps invading Valoran every once in a while. Bunch of supremacist religious freaks with a messiah complex." Lux said angrily. "Sounds like Hitler and his merry band of Nazis then." I said nonchalantly "Yeah…" Lux said. Then her eyes widened. She realized then spat her juice all over me. Everyone else at the table jerked when I spoke out of nowhere. "What is with you, woman?!" I exclaimed as my clothes were soaking wet.

Cinderella's Assistants picked me up from the chair and gave a quick cleaning and placed me back shining and sparkling clean. Lux's mouth gaped open as the three Borometz Trios, stacking on top of each other, poured juice for her. She forgot her calm and shrieked. She scooped up all of the Borometz Trios and hugged them like her life depended on it. "Calm down, Luxanna!" her mother chastised. Lux lapsed back to reality and went quiet. "It's alright, Lady Crownguard. My darling pets are harmless." I said. Lilia Crownguard's eyes sharpened. "Animals are not welcome in this table, Lord Adriel. There are certain manners that must be maintained the house of your host." Lilia said heatedly.

I sighed. "Your obsession with etiquette, Lady Crownguard, in face of such creatures is proof of how little you know of the world outside this walled city of yours. You're like a caged bird." I said with a disdainful tone. She stiffened at the insult. I butted in before she could say anything edgewise. "These creatures I brought with me are sacred beasts." I said. Ezreal perked up upon hearing this. He teleported near Lux's chair to inspect them. "Sacred beasts?" Marcus asked. "Indeed." Channeler said as she and the others came in, bearing the wrapped gifts and carrying the relics.

"The sea creature called Nessie my master brought to Demacia days ago and this trio creature called the Borometz are Cryptids under the protection of the "Slumbering God At The Bottom Of The Black Ocean". He who opens their doors and welcomes their visit wholeheartedly will earn that terrible god's favor and he will move to avert a single calamity from befalling the host's family. These clothed mice and birds are friends of the Legendary Princess Cinderella. He who opens their doors and welcomes their visit wholeheartedly will earn her favor and she will safeguard the well-being of the host's family for a year." Channeler said.

"VISIT MY HOUSE!" Ezreal yelled brightly. "Damnit! You could have made them visit the palace instead! We could use those damn blessings!" Jarvan yelled at the same time, slamming a fist on the table. Mind you. I am not bullshitting my way through this. They're based on Card Wars lore and the Card Lexicanum. Marcus and Lilia's mouths dropped open. "These?!" they chorused in disbelief. I nodded. "Visit my house!" Ezreal insisted, pulling on my shirtsleeve like a child. "Palace! All or nothing!" Jarvan demanded. "I'm starting to regret summoning them here." I said.

"Very well. We'll make an exception but only for today!" Marcus said hastily. What ya freaking gonna do but make an exception for some god's messengers? Duh. "Also. I appreciate your hospitality so much that I've decided to give some special vintage I made. I hope it is to your liking." I said. The girls presented the wines from Cyrodiil. I just freaking hope they like it. Which reminds me. "Are you of age?" I asked Ezreal. He blushed at the question. "Of course I am!" he said. I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Are you sure?" I asked suspiciously. He blushed even further. "Of course! What do you want? My birth certificate?" he said indignantly.

Cinderella's Assistants summoned wineglasses out of thin air. Argonian Bloodwine. Colovian Battlecry. Daedric Lava Whiskey. Frostdew Blanc. Julianos Firebelly. Numbskin Mead. Sparkling Honeydew. Stumblefoot's Reserve. Shadowbanish Wine. They all paraded the tables. The girls, my cute little Cards and me hung back as they tasted and took in the wine with the slow and deliberate grace of a connoisseur.

The fact that only Ezreal was the vocal one as he tasted one wine after the other made me break out in sweat.

Argonian Bloodwine. The boy praised the beverage's magical ability to resist disease and poison and confer on the drinker the power to breathe underwater for a time.

Colovian Battlecry. The boy praised the beverage's magical ability to shield the drinker from physical harm and giving them enhanced endurance for a time.

Daedric Lava Whiskey. The boy praised the beverage's literally paralyzing and searing allure and its ability to summon an otherworldly Dremora Lord like a guard of honor for a time.

Frostdew Blanc. The boy praised the beverage's magical ability to restore health and fatigue over time upon the drinker.

Julianos Firebelly. The boy praised the beverage's magical ability to resist against the forces of cold and confer on the drinker enhanced constitution for a time.

Numbskin Mead. The boy praised the beverage's magical ability to resist against the forces of heat and confer on the drinker enhanced constitution for a time.

Sparkling Honeydew. The boy praised the beverage's magical ability to grant drinker a boon in personality and way of words for a time.

Stumblefoot's Reserve. The boy praised the beverage's magical ability to lighten the load of the drinker and fortify their strength for a time.

Shadowbanish Wine. The boy praised the beverage's magical ability to allow the drinker to see even in the darkest of night even though it clouded one's intelligence and agility for a time.

"Dish ish da bomhb! *hic*" Ezreal slurred as he finished the last batch. Garen crouched on a corner, his shoulders shaking violently with mirth as he fought to keep down his laughter. The girls and the Cards were laughing openly, holding their stomachs for support. Lux looked like she wanted to dig a hole and hide in it. The remaining people looked on disapprovingly. "*hic* Tayshted dayum gewd, Addy~! *hic*" Ezreal slurred at me. God. Why am I and the critters the only one attending to him?

"You couldn't hold your drink and you had the guts to down all these alcohol?" I chastised him. "Guys, please make this kid a ginger and pepper tea, will you?" I said to Cinderella's Assistants. The critters conjured the necessary ingredients and began cooking up. "I must say, Lord Adriel, these vintage are the best I've ever had the honor of sampling! They're exquisite!" Jarvan said. He dropped a little. My eyes widened and I rubbed my eyes to be sure. The prince was sparkling. Like literally sparkling. "You can't hold your drink too?" I asked.

I looked around the table and I saw that the buzz was starting to get to them. One by one their faces fell on the table and they began to snore loudly. Nothing like getting your hosts drunk so early in the morning, right? Cinderella's Assistants came to me and handed seven cups of steaming aromatic tea. I sighed. I spent the next hour reviving the downed Demacians. God. And an hour later… "Alright, now that all of you bozos are up. Here. Gifts. Take it." I said moodily. They had the sense to look sheepish, their hands around a steaming mug of ginger and pepper tea. I handed the wrapped gifts to them. "18 for the Crownguards. 18 for the prince. 9 for Ezreal." I said. "Why do I get nine only?" the explorer asked. "Be thankful I'm giving you any at all after that." I snapped at him. He have me a boy's smile.

"I hope my gift's been to your liking." I said sincerely. Although I said that quite easily, I was worried that the Demacians found it average or less than average. "They were excellent if I do say so myself." Lilia said. The Crownguard matriarch looked away as I gave her an incredulous look. "What? They were. You're looking at Demacia's greatest alcoholic beverage connoisseur. They were nothing short of magnificent." she said elegantly. I looked at the Crownguard siblings and they just shrugged. "Anyway, prince, I make good of my promise today. I'm giving you these treasures in memory of our passing." I said in a mysterious tone I always use when I'm about to give a gift. The girls hefted the relics and placed them with great care on the ground.

"What are those?" Jarvan asked, rising from his chair and approaching the glowing objects. Ezreal had teleported over as well. "God relics, prince. Why my master thunk of enshrining these at your pitiful nation is beyond me." Channeler said in a cold voice. The prince looked at me. I was smirking proudly. "I'll explain them later, prince, but for now I need you to carry them to the temple of your choice." I said. Jarvan was silent for a bit. He was thinking. Well, at least he doesn't act brashly like his lore suggest he does.

"Our Lady of Stalwart Protection." Jarvan said softly. "An excellent suggestion, Your Highness." Xin and Garen piped in together. "Very well. Now we start the procession. Carry these to the temple." I said, pointing at the two objects. The Demacians just gaped at me. "Now?" I said in an assertive tone.

•

"Wow. Is this the Demacian brand of chivalry? Letting fragile women carry such a heavy burden?" I sighed for the seventeenth time. "Like hell!" Jarvan, Garen, Ezreal and Xin yelled from behind me for the seventeenth time as well. They were covered in scratches from head to foot. 5 minutes ago…

The girls flocked protectively around the relics like a mother bear would her cub, hissing and snarling like angry cats. "Ladies, please, let the men handle this. It's not like women such as yourselves can carry weight such as this to begin with." Xin said. Ladies and gentlemen, he had good intentions with this sentence. He was stating fact. Then the girls descended on the men like crazed eagles. Back to the present…

I found it funny that Xin lost his passive expression. He always had that perfect poker face but now he was openly wearing his emotions on his face. "You guys are just sore a bunch of girls kicked your ass." I said. The response I got was a murderous aura. "They are my idols." Lux said dreamily. She was like that since she saw the fight. "And here we have, folks, is the dawn of feminism." I said. She rolled her eyes at me. "I have no idea what you just said but I think it's a bad one." she said tartly. I laughed. "Don't they have feminism here? The strong independent unyielding woman spirit that cannot be silenced or crushed?" I asked.

"Pride is the root of all sin. All things must be taken in moderation, no more and no less." Lux said as-a-matter-of-factly. "But isn't Fiora Laurent quite a strong candidate for a feminist spirit?" I asked. Lux snorted. "And also one of Demacia's social outcasts and has one of the lowest standing." she said through gritted teeth. "Good things come to those who seize opportunity rather than wait for it to present itself." I said. Damn. That was my I-know-what-I'm-talking-about voice. "It's difficult to do that in a place like this. Demacia has strong patriarchal standards and we're not known for being flexible. Traditionally, men hold more power and influence than women and most of the seats of any power here are predominantly male." Lux said. "Such Neanderthal thinking. No wonder Runeterra is so backwards." I said airily. Pretty high and mighty from someone who just got here and seen no deep shit yet. Mwehehehe.

"You sound like you're not from this world at all." Lux said suspiciously. I smiled at her. "That might be true. Who knows?" I said mysteriously. She narrowed her eyes at me. "If you're a High Priest, ally with Demacia and reshape the society system. That would be a fat ton of help." she said. I smiled at her mysteriously. "I don't even need to do that. Something cataclysmic is gonna happen in the future, Lux. The goddess Demacia will rely on the younger generation in the near future. You're among the brightest. Lead them well." I said.

Whoa. Where did that come from? Lux was wondering about the same thing. "An omen?" she asked. "Sounds like it. I don't have control over these things. If a storm is coming, then you better prepare for it." I said. I was quiet along the way. I was wondering what that meant. Am I in danger or something? If something bad is gonna happen, what am I supposed to do? I separated from the rest and went to my girls. "Girls, my mouth just spouted some really deep words. What does that mean?" I asked. The women looked at me and chuckled. "That your brain is working?" Fan Geisha said sarcastically. I gave her a look. "Lady Persephone would know what it would be. She will tell you as soon as she gets back." Druidess said.

Wow. I never thought I'd miss Persephone and her nosiness. She was like my Jiminy Cricket. Who is invisible, knows a whole lot more than I do and enjoys annoying me to no end. "Either something bad is going to happen to Demacia or something bad is going to happen to me. I don't know which. So do I prepare my defenses like a paranoid or wait until the storm's visible and build my house upon a rock?" I said to myself. "Needless worries. We will protect you from whatever this danger is. What dangers can this world offer to amount to a care against deathless ones like us?" Channeler said. "That's some devotion you got there, girl. We don't even have any idea what's coming at me." I said. The girls just huffed proudly. The critters did the same.

•

By the time we reached the Our Lady of Stalwart Protection, there was a venerable crowd of spectators following us. Any male who had tried to take away the girls' burdens from them, to either show off or just being courteous, got the same treatment as the boys. Cats have claws and, boy, do these felines have them. That's so true. "What on earth are you girls wishing for?" I had asked them. "Men! Status! Money! Power!" Fan Geisha said without any trace of embarrassment. "World peace! The end of world hunger!" Geisha said. "Swift and complete recovery of Mother Nature!" Druidess declared. "The secrets of the gods and the Unknown!" Channeler said. Their wishes, except Fan Geisha's, nearly made me weep. It made me cry a tear though.

"Don't worry, girls. When I get my Demonic Wish-Granting to the appropriate level, I'll definitely grant your wishes." I said. "You're gonna be an old man by that time." the girls chorused as one. "I hate you!" I yelled indignantly. They laughed a little. I let C.A.C.A. bear me back to the prince. "Is this the place?" I asked. There was a tender look on the Jarvan's face as he gazed upon the historic building.

"My mother took me here to mass every morning when she was still alive. If these relics would be enshrined somewhere, I would prefer for it to be in this place. She would say the same if she was here." Jarvan said. There was a far-off look in his eyes like he was reliving the distant and fond past. So it was because of sentimental reasons that he chose this. Well, if a love of a son for his deceased mother is the reason for placing the relics here, the gods would not frown on this. "Do people still come here every day, prince?" I asked. "Yes. This church has one of the biggest number of parishioners in all of Demacia." he replied. "This is gonna a problem." I said.

"Why?" the prince asked. "If the one who is judged unworthy or is found guilty in the eyes of the gods were to stand before it, the gods will smite them. That could be disastrous to anyone who is within range." I said. In truth, I wanted no one touching or scrutinizing the relics. And I want assurance that it stays that way. "Guards will be posted then." the prince said. Apparently, he's not going to say he's going to close the church. Damnit. "I'll take your words for it then, prince. Just know the ramifications of crossing the gods. Let us begin the ceremony." I said.

The girls placed the relics on an elevated pedestal that was quite unused _(At least it looked like that to us)_. "C.A.C.A., do the honors please!" I said. C.A.C.A. glowed brightly as their power came into effect. "Come forth, sixteen children of the Heavenly Hosts! Show us divine guidance! Soul-Guide Cherubims!" I said. I am so bullshitting my way here.

I'm summoning sixteen Soul-Guide Cherubims from the Heavenly Hosts family. Sixteen versions of Soul-Guide Cherubims appeared in a cute puff of smoke. They were different breeds of dogs standing upright, wearing angel costumes and sporting real wings and dazzling halos on them. They glowed with divine light and looked incredibly cute. They were powerful Pawn Cards that allowed the player to special summon TOKENS (Worthy Souls) which are necessary to muster Faith points as quickly as possible for the Acts of Faith mechanic.

"They're so cute!" Lux said as she petted a snow-white Akita Cherubim. She lapsed into baby-talk as she nose-to-nosed with the dog-angel. "In all my years, I have never seen Luxanna like that." Xin commented as he watched. "Our parents never allowed pets. I'm not surprised if she's always wanted a pet all these years." Garen said. He said it quite nonchalantly but he was happy for his sister. Here was a side Lux never really showed to anyone. "When I save enough money to distance myself off from my family and Demacia, I'm gonna have a pet as cute as you are! Yes, cute as you are!" Lux said. "That's some plan your sister has." Jarvan said. Garen began to sweat. He didn't say that he was planning the same thing in the future.

"Lux, you can let go of the angel now." I said. She looked at me with watery eyes. I rolled my eyes and pulled the Cherubim off her. "NNNOOOOOOOOO!" she wailed, latching on the angel's tail. Now, there a wail. I can't tell the difference between a cry and wail but that's definitely a wail. "Lux, don't be overdramatic! Let go!" I insisted. I successfully pried the angel away from her with a little help from Garen. We began the "ritual".

The angels hummed a song that lingered in the air like fragrant perfume. The hall immediately filled with many Worthy Souls. They looked like wisps with faces of men and women and they were singing in joyous celebration. The church filled with their hymns and their presence filled with the air with luminous firefly-like lights. C.A.C.A., Borometz Trios and Cinderella's Assistants joined the choir. The Demacians were awed by the sight. I didn't even knowing what I was doing. As the girls placed the relics on the pedestal, I was bathed in a strange but radiant light.

"Oh, Lady Demacia, refuge of the meek and the helpless, protectress of the brave, patron of heroes and champions, mother of the righteous, house of justice, rose of order and maiden eternal of contemplation and humility, goddess of strongholds and fortresses, I humbly call upon you to bless and gather here in this place. Bless it and sanctify it that your Grace would flow through here eternally to all your worthy children, we pray." my mouth was moving on its own. The words just flowed through me uncontrollably. It was filled with a burning conviction I didn't know where I got it from.

The Soul-Guide Cherubims and Worthy Souls filled their air with their mystical singing. Then to my wonder, a strange power filled the church. It was wondrous feeling. The entire place disappeared, filled with a powerful shower of light and I saw a tall and intimidating sight. It was a statue of a beautiful woman. She looked human but she was also something else. She was an alien one, I was sure. Then the statue's eyes opened and there was a searing light from it. Behind her, ten massive rings rose into the air. Within each ring was like a portal to a different dimension, a glimpse of another world was seen through each. "Thou hast summoned me, mortal. A feat none of the living hast done so in nearly a thousand years. But thine blood is not mine and thou hails not from this world. Who art thou?" the woman said.

I was literally trembling. Here was something I don't know but I knew that was greater than me. She was powerful to be sure. "Hi." I managed to squeak. The woman smiled. I don't know if she was being friendly or just plain patronizing. "Thou need not fear me, child. Thou stand before Demacia." the woman said. I was positively sweating by then. "Uh, hello. I'm Adriel and I'm not from here. I gave Jarvan some relics as a gift and suddenly I'm standing before you." I said tentatively. "I look upon thy memories and I find it hard to pierce, stronger than armor and magic. Thy mind is protected by something far stronger than Demacia. Child, I find thee a mystery but thine plea shalt not fall upon deaf ears. In thee, I have found a champion for mine cause." she said.

I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR BEING A CHAMPION OF SOME GOD I JUST RECENTLY MET! WHY DID IT TURN OUT LIKE THIS?! I was screaming in my head. I was rioting. "You are most generous, milady, but I'm afraid I must turn down your offer. I'm not fit to be a champion for you. I've seen Demacians and they're all heroic and righteous and- and- and- shiny! I'm not! I'm not close to being anything close to that!" I said with all seriousness. She just smiled. "I know more of what thou speak of. I have seen mine children grow. Bathed in light and yet cast in shadows, I have lamented for years that none of them hast reach mine Light. Mine plea to thee, child, cleanse mine children of the impure and the wicked. For they prevent those reach who to me from ever finding me. Do this for Demacia and she will be grateful." the woman said. She raised both her hands and there was a blinding light.

I was zapped back to where I was moments before. My sight slowly returned and I found myself rooted in place. The girls flocked around me in concern. "Oh, he's back! He's back, girls!" Fan Geisha said as she noticed that my eyes returned to normal. They were flooded with searing light before. My Cards and the girls came to me in an instant. "What happened?" I asked. They looked at me in disbelief. "You went blinding on us, that's what!" Fan Geisha barked. I gasped as I remembered what happened. "You won't believe what just happened to me. But I'm sworn never to disclose anything so I'm not telling any of you." I said in a voice that only they can hear. They nodded in understanding. The Cards and the girls parted and I saw a congregation had respectfully stayed in the back. I think the suspicion that I was a High Priest had become fact. I ignored them and extended a hand on the relics. I activated them. This minor extra skill came with all my Innate Powers. It allowed me to control the activity of something I gave to another.

"Okay, people. You have a minute to vacate this place before something crazy happens. You can stay if you want but I won't be liable to any loss of limb, sanity or life, hear?" I declared loudly. I pointed a finger at Jarvan. "Stay." I said. The rest of them disappeared in an instant. "Girls, I think you should stay outside too." I said. They pouted but complied anyway. Jarvan looked at me with an uncertain expression. "Prince, these are the gifts I will give you. They are relics, each made by a long-forgotten civilization in honor of the gods that watched over them. Each one has a power from that god and they will unfailingly aid you in their own way." I explained to the prince. He walked up to me as I presented him the gifts.

"One is the legendary Ship of Fingernails. A trickle of Food will enrich you for as long as it is in your possession." I said. On cue, several articles of food phased into existence on the ground. Fruits, vegetables, rootcrops and all sorts of meats. They were freaking assorted. I was shocked inwardly to be honest. I didn't freaking expect a trickle from the game of Age of Mythology would translate into a small pile of food into this world! Wait. Did I just say small pile? Yes. It's a small pile of overlarge food! OMFG! I have no words for what I was feeling. "And the second one?" the prince asked. I smiled. I linked my hands through his hand and led him outside. I also felt the iron strength of his biceps. I was blushing inwardly.

Outside, people were looking at the sky at the rays of light cascaded down above the church. I was also shocked. What the hell? It was mid-morning when we started for the church and I think it was around 1:00 that we carried and 1:20 when I started the ritual. Why was it nighttime already? How much time passed when I was talking with Demacia? "The other one, prince, is the divine Ankh of Ra. Each ray of light symbolizes a favor you have earned to the gods. Once you have earned enough of their trust, call upon them, prince, and their aid will come to you." I said.

The prince looked reverently at the gifts I gave him. His eyes were moist. "There is no need of doubt, prince. I shall aid you when your time comes. I believe you have what it takes to be a legendary monarch someday. You're just plagued with insecurity, self-doubt and the chains your family and your people have placed on your soul. Prince, you are not another link in the long line of a chain. You are special. Believe in the me who believes in you." I said to him. I was earnest. I remember Marshal in him. They had so much in common. Well, maybe not much. But the bit about the insecurity was spot on.

"There is a storm coming, prince. I won't be there when that happens because I'm not allowed to interfere. I just wish the best for you. Remember what I said about the sacred beasts, prince? You being there was no coincidence. You have their blessing. I just wish it's enough." I said. The prince's eyes widened at what I just said. I looked over his shoulder and walked over to the Crownguards, Xin and Ezreal. "I ask this of you as his friends. Stand by him in the near future. He is going to need your help." I said. And now for an amazing exit. **_"By the power of Helios, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. We were spirited away by the God Power, leaving behind mortals who were very much in awe.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Adriel's Plan Part 1**

•

Demacia

•

Four days after my exit from Demacia...

The Great Halls of Justice was the Demacian title for the massive building that was held the epicenter of Demacian politics that would decide the fate of the nation. Here the House of Nobles, the House of the Commons, the House of Artificers, the House of Justicars and the House of Royals come together to discuss the matters that require the urgent attention of the nation. Today, the crown prince was at the center of the discussion.

The House of Nobles was comprised of the nobility, high class, politicians and heroes and saints and clergy of Demacia.

The House of Commons was comprised of the common folk, leaders of the masses, rulers of the Demacian Holds, the low class and middle class, the peasantry and the ordinary citizens of Demacia.

The House of Artificers was comprised of craftsmen, artsmen, Merchants Guild, Adventurers Guild, Workers Guild, Mages Guild, Fighters Guild and Agents Guild.

The House of Justicars was comprised of top-ranking personnel and agents of Demacia, those who the king had chosen to represent a logical and reasonable point in the discussions and the military of Demacia.

The House of Royals was comprised of the immediate royal family of Demacia and any High Priests allied with the nation.

"From the reports that landed on my desk from the last three days, I've never come across a more ridiculous story. I'm afraid I've just wasted my time coming all the way to the capital. A bunch of nonsense made by fools and liars." Segiras Starfire said in his usual tone that incited anyone who heard it a sore temptation to bash his teeth in. He was from the House of Nobles which was, in general opinion, the most detested House in all of Demacia mainly because of the nobles themselves. Nobles, however, were too stuffed to notice the disdain they were given. The Houses of Commons, Artificers and Justicars united to bash the aforementioned House. As usual, he got angry looks from nearly everyone in the hall.

In Demacia, majority always decided the rulings. It wasn't important whether the decision was good or bad for Demacia, the majority is the majority. Jarvan wasn't particularly pleased with this but like all the members of the House of Royals before him, he kept his mouth shut. In most cases with every kind of government, the one on top doesn't have the absolute power. Most cases, there will be someone or something that will stop them. It was the same here. "I'm sure if you do something worthwhile for once in your life, Lord Starfire, you'd check out the Our Lady of Stalwart Protection, you'd find for yourself that the 50% of the report would be true and the remaining 50% were accounts from all individuals who witnessed Lord Adriel's feats. One of those witnesses would be me. Are you calling me a fool and liar, sir?" Jarvan asked in a tone that he didn't know he could and didn't even use before.

Segiras sputtered. During all the sessions, the members of the House of Royals were the most quiet. All they did was absorb the opinions and advice of others and the king was supposed to derive a sound judgment from all of it. "Forgive me, my prince. I did not mean to insult you." he said though his every action told everyone else that he wasn't. "Well, consider this, an insult to Lord Adriel is an insult to me. You were right about one thing though. This is a waste of time. Why have we gathered here so something so trivial? This is not a matter to be attended by the ruling bodies of Demacia. I will say what I said to the media every day from the day of his disappearance, Lord Adriel does not pose any harm to Demacia and is not likely to be a threat to us. Any concern about any possible involvement with Evarran in the near future is implausible. All this is nothing more but paranoia of each House. You are all afraid of a High Priest's appearance would sway the power from your grasp. Demacia has not seen or allied with a High Priest for nearly a thousand years but I maintain my stance on behalf of Lord Adriel." Jarvan said. Though they were not supposed to do it in public, Xin, Luxanna and Garen nodded their approval. There a moment of silence as the prince's words were spot on.

"I have doubts with him. Could this be a ploy to infiltrate and take over our systems from within? By slowly gaining favor among the common folk and shifting much power to our crown prince, he may want to upset the balance of the political power in Demacia. He may be plotting to overthrow the king and replace it with the prince who backs him up. We will be running under a puppet government." Morathi of the House of Artificers said. She was the leader of the Merchants Guild from the time she was young and still possessed the esteemed title in her old age. There were murmurs of agreement with her. The prince fumed but knew the old woman's heart was in the right place. She was a decent person albeit a bit paranoid. "That would be quite believable if it were not for the massive power the person in question holds. I believe he still has many secrets we may have yet discovered. Frankly, if you ask me, Demacia does not have enough merit to warrant its conquer." Lord Silas of House of Justicars said. He was a captain of the Sunspire Battlemages, a special taskforce comprised of the most talented mages in all of Demacia, as well as the Headmaster of the Arcane University. There was silence about that. Many agreed with him and many disagreed with him. But they kept their opinions to themselves. Lord Silas had a terrible reputation. "I think our only choice in this matter is to await future developments. We only need to keep our eyes open. Besides, I think I like this Lord Adriel already." he continued. He sounded like he met the person before.

"I have no interest in this petty politics but I am very much interested in the nature of the subject being discussed. This Lord Adriel may indeed be a High Priest. I have checked the relics myself and found them to possess tremendous divine power. That rules out any of Lord Adriel's involvement with dark forces. If Lord Adriel may indeed be a High Priest, though I may suspect he is something more, his alliance with Demacia may be a good thing after all." a grim and cold voice supported the prince's cause. It came from Shauna Vayne of the noble house of Vayne. The legendary Night Hunter and elite exorcist of Demacia, she commanded a lot of respect, awe and fear through her reputation alone.

"You address this stranger as Lord as well, Lady Shauna?" Morann from the House of Artificers asked. She secretly supplied Vayne's armaments for her battles against the dark forces. It was a surprise that Vayne would acknowledge someone so openly. "I was there during the cleansing of the Fallen Martyrs Cemetery though I did not participate in the open. I witnessed firsthand the account that Lord Adriel had indeed summoned a divine power to cleanse the land. I have not seen such miracle of a large scale in all my life. I have seen High Priests before but a caliber of Lord Adriel's is new to me. The power from the relics was the same kind as the power he invoked that day. It was otherworldly and alien but it was no doubt divine in nature." she said.

There was a veritable silence in the air. "And this Lord Adriel has my vote for giving such treasure to Demacia." another female voice piped in. It was tinged with a thick accent that highlighted the pride and stubbornness of the woman herself. It was another member of the House of Nobles, Fiora Laurent of House Laurent. "We second that!" chorused the triplets S'rassi, S'vasta and S'iuron. They were from the House of Commons and each of them is a mayor of a Demacian Hold. S'rassi ruled Whitefeather, S'vasta ruled Ebonheart and S'iuron ruled Stormcall. It was the three most prosperous Holds of Demacia and hosted the most adventurer groups in all of Demacia. "Have you seen the wonder of the gifts, Lady Laurent? It's positively amazing!" the triplets chorused. It was something everyone got used to: the triplets making the same statements at the same time when they're together.

"The Ship of Fingernails summons food out of nothing and the Ankh of Ra grants us the favor of the gods. Each of which would be very useful in dire situations. Although the fact that both gifts can only be tapped on by the prince is very interesting. I think know why he is so confident today." Fiora said in a playful tone. Imagine her surprise when the prince met her gaze steadily. "Lord Adriel is truly amazing, milady. Just the memory of him saying he supports me fills me up with courage." he said. He gazed upwards and literally sparkled at the memory. "Indeed, indeed, my prince. We support you in the now and in the future as we have done so in the past!" the triplets chorused. Before anyone could cut in edgewise, they started talking again. "We must say that the food produced by the treasures were extremely high quality and in bigger portions that what we could produce. We have never seen fruits, vegetables and meats the size of a table! Such gifts will be most appreciated by poor families. They will be morally supported to rise above their challenges!" the triplets said.

The hall exploded into chaos. The self-serving people from every House made their demands. "Such high-quality food to be given to the peasants?! Outrageous!" one noble said angrily. His opinion opened the floodgates and the hall exploded into violent reactions. "My master has foreseen such things to happen. That's why I'm here." a calm voice said, ringing over the tumult with shocking clarity. Literally out of nowhere, a rail-thin old man appeared. His weird-looking black clothes clung tight into his bone-thin body and star-like lights shimmered and phased all around him. There was silence in the room. The hall was protected by the most advanced hextech and magical wards. Demacia has taken every inch of precaution to protect those inside and prevent outsiders from entering and yet, a strange man had appeared out of nowhere and he had done so without effort.

"Greetings, people of Demacia and to you as well, dear prince. I am Koril of the Lotus clan and the Scholar of Space. Our master, Adriel, sent us here. He has come to realization, after our counsel, that the bounties given to Demacia might be abused by the insufferable." Koril said. He greeted everyone with apparent disinterest but he gave the prince a semblance of warmth. His words stabbed at those who were truly insufferable, making them make sounds of infuriation. "The audacity! You dare stand before the ruling body of Demacia brazenly and insult us?! Guards, remove this man! Throw him into the dungeons!" Kirathin Justious from the House of Royals demanded. Before Koril could say something, there was a massive bang. All eyes went to the King, Jarvan III, and they saw that his eyes demanded silence. "That is not your call, dear lady. You are an emissary of Lord Adriel, honored guest?" the king said.

"Indeed, mortal king. Your son has taken Adriel's interest. He wishes to invest in the young pup's future. You must forgive my master. Once he put his mind into it, there's simply no stopping him." Koril said. His voice was filled with unnerving calm. It filled the hall with infectious passiveness. Jarvan had taken a trip to dreamland again when he heard Adriel's supporting him. He sparkled again. "Please send my best regards to Lord Adriel for his generosity. Is he allied with Evarran or any other country? Please allay our fears that Lord Adriel would not focus his considerable power in harming Demacia." the king said with a very dignified voice that made Koril give a semblance of a smile. "My master has no intention of annexing your country, king. Why, the very suggestion is an insult. My master would not lay his hands on a fragile and malleable race such as yours. He would rather set his sights on more powerful beings. Why, the Targonians and the monsters of the Shadow Isles and the Void would be more to his taste. My master craves for a challenge, you see. And in that, I'm afraid you don't pose much of it." Koril said.

His words made everyone's ears burn but Koril continued regardless. "I don't know for how long this fancy my master has taken to your son will last. He might see him as a student in dire need of a competent teacher or perhaps a puppy in dire need of an affectionate owner, I don't know. I suggest you make the most while my master is under that spell." he said. People were about to say something again but Koril drowned their outbursts with just his voice. "Dear prince, my master has been brought to notice that the bounties of the relics might be abused and you might be swayed by their words. Given your current mentality, he foresees it happening. My master has only this to say to you. STAND YOU GROUND, JARVAN, OR ELSE I'M TAKING BACK THOSE RELICS AND MAKE IT RAIN PISS AND SHIT ON DEMACIA! LITERALLY! DON'T LET THEM MISUSE IT! THOSE ARE GOD RELICS, YOU UNDERSTAND?! THEY'RE NOT TOYS AND YOU RISK DEMACIA BEING WIPED FROM THE FACE OF RUNETERRA BY THE ENRAGED GODS!" Koril said. His voice changing into a vicious scream made everyone jump. He coughed as he cleared his throat and resumed his normal voice. "He sent you his aid as well." he said. The Soul-Guide Cherubims made a comeback and appeared out of nowhere and flooded the hall with their inspiring presence.

"Well then, dear prince, I will take my leave. Remember that Adriel supports you from the bottom of his heart. Please reflect on the weight of these words." Koril said. With but a gesture, he simply vanished without a trace. The moment he did, the hall exploded into verbal chaos. It was promptly drowned out by Lux squealing on top of her voice and jumping unto the Cherubims. "Are you worried, sire?" Xin asked the king who was silent. The king smiled. "I do not know if this Adriel is truly trusworthy or not but I have never seen my son so ecstatic by someone's support." the king said. Indeed, the prince was all sparkly. The king watched his son come to his senses. "It is not my place to deny you the bounty of the gods as such I have come to the decision that 30% of the bounty will be divided among all the Houses and 70% will go to the common people, prioritizing the poor. Does anyone have any problem with this?" Jarvan asked, squaring his shoulders. There were people who did not agree with this but their opinions were drowned by the moment they saw their prince with fire in his eyes they have never seen before.

When he was a child, there was the fiery gleam of pride and self-satisfaction that beset him but it was reduced to nothing on the fateful day he was captured by the forces of the Master Tactician of Noxus. He was never the same again. Haunted by his failure and the disappointment he felt to himself as well as that of others, the prince had become a changed man. The him they saw now was an awakening of a sleeping lion. His roar was a declaration of change. The leaders of Demacia felt that the prince would no longer be impassive figure he once had been. He had a powerful backing now. They didn't know what made him trust this ally so much but he did very deeply.

"Well said, prince. Addy will be very pleased with your decision." a regal female voice declared. Everyone looked around for the source of the voice. "Over here, prince." the voice said again. All eyes settled on the Soul-Guide Cherubims. "Well done, prince." the voice said again. Eyes went wide and mouths dropped. The voice had come from one of the Cherubims, the snow-white Akita Cherubim. "You can talk?!" Lux exclaimed. She let go of the Cherubims she was hugging tightly as if she touched live coals. "Not in a traditional sense, young one. We're transferring our thoughts to you." the Akita Cherubim said. "Thereby bypassing any kind of language barrier." the Dalmatian Cherubim said. "They're so cuteeeeeeeee!" Lux screeched at the top of her voice. She launched herself on the Cherubims again.

One of them was able to break free long enough to express their support. "Please allow us humble guides to aid your cause. We will ferry the bounty intended for those who need it the most and we will guard it these gifts with our lives until they reach their destination." the Labrador Retriever Cherubim said. He was seized back to Lux's embrace a second later.

•

When the meeting was finished, Jarvan, Lux and Garen Cownguard, Xin, S'rassi, S'Vasta and S'iuron walked together. Present were the firmest supporters of the crown prince. They stood by him since the beginning and remained even through the time where his failure had removed a significant favor from the courts. The Soul-Guide Cherubims went their separate way to the church and oversee the distribution.

"Prince, we might have said things that will lead you to believe that we trust this Lord Adriel fully but we cannot help but question." the triplets said. "Trust me on this. Lord Adriel has no intention of harming Demacia. He strikes me as a man who never acts. He just reacts. As long as Demacia doesn't do anything to earn his ire, I believe we'll all benefit from his generosity." the prince said. "What makes you so sure he won't pose a threat?" Xin asked. "He's not interested." Garen piped in.

He was known for being a man of few words. It was a surprise of him talking about this kind of topic. Everyone looked at him. "He said to me if given the choice to take whether a puppy or a dragon as a pet, he'd choose the dragon. He said dragons would make a much interesting pet because raising it would be full of surprises. But he would also take in the puppy and help it stand on its own feet." Garen said. Adriel said that to him after the steamy tryst. Garen's member thickened in remembrance and the man grinned inwardly.

"We're the puppy, I guess as much?" Xin said. Every warrior who evaluated Adriel gave off the feeling that the guy was really weak. He didn't give off the air of a warrior or a mage or any kind of martial or magical profession. But the fact he could perform such kind of magic from the gods made them question their own ability. It could be that Adriel existed on another level entirely or, worse, he inspired this kind of conclusion to anyone he meets so they would drop their guard around him. "Would be nice if he conquers Noxus." Lux said. "Then Noxus would have his full guidance and access to his knowledge and treasures. Noxians may develop in an unexpected speed. Won't we grit our teeth if the Noxian empire becomes the greatest human civilization by the end of the century?" Vayne said easily as she stepped out of invisibility.

"Lady Vayne!" the triplets shrieked indignantly. The Night Hunter merely nodded at them. She pretended nothing happened. "That could happen." Lux agreed. Jarvan didn't think of that. He paled at the possibility. "And knowing the Master Tactician of Noxus, he could prove to be an interesting venture for Lord Adriel. He may take that old coot under his wing." Vayne continued. The prince reddened in rage at the prospect.

•

You might be wondering where the hell is the main character in all this. Well, I'm starting to narrate again, am I? But really. This night is getting more and more exciting. It all started when the girls were trying to haul the relics downstairs. They dropped it suddenly, their faces were glowing with pride and celebration. "Did something happen?" I asked.

The girls just looked at me and suddenly jumped on me. "We did it! We did it! We did it!" they yelled cheerfully. Even Channeler looked extremely happy for once. They hugged me tight and jumped around me in circles. "I don't follow." I said tentatively. That's when I received the notice. A hologram window appeared in front of me.

 ** _"Congratulations! You have completed your first quest!"_**

 ** _"In celebration of your first completed quest, the Supreme Beings have granted you a one-time reward. You have received the following rewards: 10 levels, 1,000 gold, 10 Skill Points, 10 Attribute Points, 10 Create Points, 10 Customization Points_** _,_ _ **10 Premium Points. All your current Innate Powers has been improved."**_

My eyes widened like saucers. OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! "What the hell happened? I don't know what happened but I AM HYPED UP!" I screeched. I joined the girls jumping out. "Quest!" I said. A hologram window appeared to show my Quest Log.

•

 **COMPLETED QUESTS:**

 **Conquering Ratharbor- 100/100- COMPLETED!**

•

My eyes widened again. I screeched with joy. They did it! They really did it! They conquered Ratharbor for me! MWAHAHAHA! My plans for world domination is finally starting!

•

 **Adriel**

 **Level 16**

 **Experience:** 0/16000

 **Health:** 100/100 (Regeneration: 10/min.)

 **Mana:** 5600/5600 (Regeneration: 160/min.)

 **Fatigue:** 300/300 (Regeneration: 5/min.)

 **Encumbrance:** 20/100

 **Title:**

• The Beginner (Experience gain increased by 40%)

• Chosen of The Supreme Beings (When killed, transport Chosen to Heaven and transport killer/killers to Hell)

• The Explorer (Immersing in the mysteries of this world and mingling with its denizens fill up the Wanderlust Meter. Upon maxing it, Chosen granted a leveled amount of Experience)

• The Scholar (Immersing in the culture of civilizations of this world fill up the Learner's Meter. Upon maxing it, Chosen is granted a leveled amount of Experience)

• The Dominatrix (Immersing in sexual acts fill up the Lustful's Meter. Upon maxing it, Chosen is granted a leveled amount of Experience)

• Truly Favored (If the Chosen's actions please the Supreme Beings, the Favor Meter fills up. Upon maxing it, Chosen is granted an ability by the Supreme Beings)

 **Class:** Summoner

 **Spells:**

• Lessest Demonic Wish-Granting (Set a price and make a pact to grant a wish to a supplicant. Limited by spell level)

• Succubus Seduction (Take control of a target's emotions and memories for 1 hr.)

 **Abilities:** PENDING

 **Greater Power:**

• Gift of The Supreme Beings I (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Draw power from the Supreme Beings. Usable once a day)

• Gift of The Supreme Beings II (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Call upon the Supreme Beings to bless an object. Usable once a day)

• Gift of The Supreme Beings III (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Call upon the Supreme Beings to bring into existence a powerful phenomenon. Usuable once a day)

 **Lesser Power:**

• Touch of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Increase a target's Disposition towards you to 500% for 5 min. and down to 100% after 24 hrs. thereafter)

• Voice of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Command the world to do your bidding for 60 sec.)

• Will of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Allows the use of an Innate Power by sacrificing your Health and Mana and thereby gain a curse that will ban any form of healing or recovery for three days. 50% of maximum Health and Mana)

• Defiance of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Allows the use of an Innate Power by sacrificing levels. The number of uses equals twice the number of levels sacrificed.)

 **Innate Power:**

• Dragon, Lotus, Serpent, Wolf (Summon creatures from this universe)

• Nirn and Sanctuary (Summon objects and creatures from this universe)

• God Powers and Card Magic (Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe)

•

Whoa. NOW THIS IS A MAJOR LEVEL-UP! Mwahahahahahaha! I can feel the evil oozing from me. The Dark Side awaits me! "OMG. I can't thank you enough guys! This is amazing!" I squealed on top of my voice. "Status!" I said. The hologram changed.

•

 **Skill Points:** 20

 **Attribute Points:** 10

 **Create Points:** 10

 **Customization Points:** 10

 **Premium Points:** 10

•

 **SKILLS:**

Light Affinity

Darkness Affinity

Water Affinity

Air Affinity

Earth Affinity

Fire Affinity

Life Affinity

Death Affinity

Divine Affinity

Unholy Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

•

 **ATTRIBUTES:**

Strength

Intelligence +6

Willpower

Agility

Speed

Endurance

Personality

Luck

Health

Mana

Fatigue

Encumbrance

•

I decided to relocate some of my Attribute Points somewhere else. I mean, look at that 100 Health. Basically, I'm just one-hit-one-kill then? "5 points on Health, 5 on Intelligence, 5 on Personality and 5 on Luck." I said. The screen flickered for a moment to apply the new changes. I'm not really aiming for a overpowered character here who can take on entire armies on his own. Hell, he can even challenge a celestial being or the like and emerge unscathed. I'm going to be a ruler. I'm gonna rule and all that shit. I ain't gonna be doing anything because I have my minions to do that for me. I scrolled over to my new spell list.

•

 **SKILLS:**

Light Affinity

Darkness Affinity

Water Affinity

Air Affinity

Earth Affinity

Fire Affinity

Life Affinity

Death Affinity

Divine Affinity

Unholy Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

•

 **SKILL POINTS:** 20

 **UNHOLY AFFINITY**

 **UPGRADE:** Lesser Demonic Wish-Granting **(2 points)** (Set a price and make a pact to grant a wish to a supplicant. Limited by spell level)

 **UPGRADE:** Succubus Domination **(2 points)** (Take control of a target's emotions and memories for 1 hr.)

 **UPGRADE:** Lesser Mass Demonic Summoning **(2 points)** (Call forth a rift that spawns uncontrollable demons after a delay. Limited by spell level)

Lessest Greater Demonic Summoning **(2 points)** (Call forth a greater demonic creature after a delay. Limited by spell level)

Lessest Possession **(2 points)** (Permanently take control of a target without their knowledge of your domination. Limited by spell level)

Essence of The Damned **(2 points)** (Enchant an object with a curse or a dark power)

Blood Sacrifice **(2 points)** (Sacrifice a helpless target to empower your spells for a moment)

Shadow Serpent **(1 point)** (Create a serpent from each shadow nearby to attack your enemies)

Lessest Create Undead **(2 points)** (Consume a corpse to permanently raise an undead available to that race's species. Limited by spell level)

Lessest Create Demon **(2 points)** (Consume a soul to permanently raise a demon available to that race's species. Limited by spell level)

Dark Ascension **(10 points)** (Bless a supplicant with the power of the forces of darkness who will become your faithful servant)

Felfire Inferno **(10 points)** (Summon a rain of felfire over a large area. This has a 50% chance to summon demons alongside it)

Witches Sabbath **(10 points)** (Aura. All spellcasting followers have increased Mana reserves and regeneration. If their karma is evil-based, their dark spells will be stronger and will cost less)

Dark Flight **(10 points)** (Aura. All followers with evil-based karma deal more damage against enemies with good-based karma)

Hell Affinity **(5 points)** (Open the gates of Hell for more Unholy spells)

Lesser Demonic Affinity **(5 points)** (Attune further with the lesser demon hordes of Hell for more Unholy spells)

Greater Demonic Affinity **(5 points)** (Attune further with the greater demon hordes of Hell for more Unholy spells)

 ***Choose this to view past Unholy choices***

•

Holy shit. This is a hard choice. How the hell do they expect me to choose when all of it are so good? Damnit. I sighed. I promised myself to pick the ones I'm aiming for. "I'll take Lesser Demonic Wish-Granting, Lesser Mass Demonic Summoning, Lessest Shadow Demon, Darkblight and Shadow Serpent." I said. The change was applied. 8 points down, 12 to go. I wanted to open another Affinity and that's what I'm gonna do. The question was: what Affinity do I open?

If Persephone was here, she'd tell me more on what should I choose. Okay. I think I'm going for Life, Earth and Divine. Well, you gotta balance the evil with the good, right? It's all about harmony. Yeah, right. I have twelve points. Why not unlock all three and see what they're all about? "Unlock Life, Earth and Divine Affinities." I declared. The screen flickered and show me the results of my choice.

•

 **SKILL POINTS:** 9

 **LIFE AFFINITY**

Sacred Touch **(1 point)** (Continually drain Mana to banish non-magical ailments of a target with a touch. Use on non-living objects to repair them) (Starts with 90% chance to cast successfully)

Healing Wave **(2 points)** (Conjure a wave of healing energy that bounces from target to target) (Starts with 40% chance to cast successfully)

Consecration **(2 points)** (Protect a target from malign influences for its duration) (Starts with 40% chance to cast successfully)

Sanctuary **(2 points)** (Summon a protective area that prevents enemies from entering and heals all allies inside) (Starts with 20% chance to cast successfully)

Sacred Rain **(2 points)** (Summon a rain of healing energies over a large area. Will heal allies only) (Starts with 20% chance to cast successfully)

Construct Firefly **(2 points)** (Summon healing magic in the shape of fireflies. Its numbers depend on the amount of sacrificed Mana) (Starts with 100% chance to cast successfully)

Blessing: Inspiration **(1 point)** (Instill an emotion or drive into a target) (Starts with 50% chance to cast successfully)

Blessing: Talent **(1 point)** (Instill a non-magical talent or skill into a target) (Starts with 50% chance to cast successfully)

Blessing: Power **(2 points)** (Instill a magical talent or skill into a target) (Starts with 30% chance to cast successfully)

Blessing: Fate **(2 points)** (Instill a destination or goal into a target) (Starts with 30% chance to cast successfully)

•

(0_0) - My literal reaction. THIS IS LIFE AFFINITY?! WHAT THE HELL?! IT'S TOTALLY OVERPOWERED! IT'S MORE OVERPOWERED THAN UNHOLY IN ITS OWN WAY, OF COURSE! This is an absolute manipulation of Life! Of course! That means I have access to things that can manipulate it beyond a superficial level! Those Blessings are amazing. "Imma take all the Blessings!" I said. My new skills joined me. 6 points gone in an instant. This is why nobody lets me go to the market. Something gets my attention and BAM! Next thing I know my money's all gone.

•

 **SKILL POINTS: 3**

 **EARTH AFFINITY**

Seedling **(1 point)** (Produce magical seeds that you can manipulate into growing into various plants) (Starts with 100% chance to cast successfully)

Grow I **(2 points)** (Control the evolution or mutation of your plants. Requires Seedling ability) (Starts with 100% chance to cast successfully)

Grow II **(2 points)** (Control the magical or non-magical properties of your plants. Requires Seedling ability) (Starts with 100% chance to cast successfully)

Grow III **(2 points)** (Control the sentience or intelligence of your plants) Requires Seedling ability) (Starts with 100% chance to cast successfully)

Spirits of Stones **(2 points)** (Summon the spirits of stones to assist your purpose) (Starts with 10% chance to cast successfully)

Spirits of Rocks **(2 points)** (Summon the spirits of rocks to assist your purpose) (Starts with 10% chance to cast successfully)

Spirits of Lands **(2 points)** (Summon the spirits of lands to assist your purpose) (Starts with 10% chance to cast successfully)

Essentia Malevolis **(2 points)** (Summon the earth's wrath that grows stronger for each plant or animal life near you) (Starts with 10% chance to cast successfully)

Essentia Gracia **(2 points)** (Summon the earth's kindness that grows stronger for each plant or animal life near you) (Starts with 10% chance to cast successfully)

Sanctification **(2 points)** (Fully restore the area around you and prevent malign influences) (Starts with 20% chance to cast successfully)

Beautification **(2 points)** (Summon the power of the earth to protect the area around you) (Starts with 20% chance to cast successfully)

•

 **SKILL POINTS: 3**

 **DIVINE AFFINITY**

Lessest Apotheosis **(1 point)** (Take the form of a god and bring the faithful as your supplicants. Limited by spell level)

Lessest Divine Providence I **(2 points)** (Endow upon a supplicant an enhanced attribute. Requires Apotheosis. Limited by spell level)

Lessest Divine Providence II **(2 points)** (Endow upon a supplicant a magical power. Requires Apotheosis. Limited by spell level)

Lessest Divine Providence III **(2 points)** (Endow upon a supplicant a non-magical power. Requires Apotheosis. Limited by spell level)

Lessest Divine Providence IV **(2 points)** (Endow upon a supplicant a magical skill. Requires Apotheosis. Limited by spell level)

Lessest Divine Providence V **(2 points)** (Endow upon a supplicant a non-magical skill. Requires Apotheosis. Limited by spell level)

Rest In Peace **(2 points)** (Cleanses all forms of undeath around you. Requires Apotheosis)

Divine Intervention **(2 points)** (Shield a supplicant from all harm and malign influences. Requires Apotheosis)

Religion **(2 points)** (When you have enough supplicants, their faith will empower your god form and charge up the Acts of Faith Meter. Requires Apotheosis)

Acts of Faith **(2 points)** (As enough of the Acts of Faith Meter fills, you can perform a miracle equal to the meter's power. Requires Religion and Apotheosis)

Sacred Relics **(2 points)** (Create an object blessed with your power but is subjected to your current state. Requires Apotheosis.)

Lessest Resurrection **(2 points)** (Bring a supplicant back from the dead. Requires Apotheosis. Limited by spell level)

•

(0_0) - My literal reaction. AGAIN. OMFG. My skills are so OP. It's OPier than OP! WWWAAAAAAAAAHHH! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is going to be great! But I regret spending too many points with Life when Divine had the similar things. I checked out the difference between the two. Okay, so here's what I learned. The Affinities Unholy and Divine are the only two to have their spells work successfully every time it's used. The other affinities need to be practiced. With each successful cast, the overall spellcast success rate of a spell increases. The drawback to the Unholy and Divine affinities is that it has a large Mana costs and most of the spells of the higher tier have curses built into them. Meaning the more I unlock spells from the Unholy and Divine trees, I'll come up with that kind of spells.

Life and Death trees have other requirements as well. Life spells can only be used on natural objects and beings, the stronger spells of the tree can work on anything. Death spells can only be used on the deceased, the stronger spells of the tree can work on the living too. Also, both trees magnify their effects based on how many living or dead things are around it. Life draws power from the living and death does the same with the dead, meaning if I use Life spells while surrounded by living things it gets more powerful while Death spells are stronger on how many things are dead around me. The remaining Earth, Water, Fire and Air Affinities don't seem to have other complicated mechanics except that they are heavily dependent on the user's imagination for its application. Imagination, eh? I got that covered. I got an obscene excess of that resource.

•

"Let's go see Ratharbor now!" Geisha said excitedly. She pulled on me insistently. "Let's go zip it once we finish here!" I said just as excitedly. The girls cheered and we threw our hands into the air and did a little victory dance.

That was several hours ago... If I had known I would waste that much time after my run-in with the goddess Demacia, I would've picked something else entirely on my schedule.

To the present...

 **"DRAW!"** I yelled. A new set of Cards Wars Cards flew to my hands.

 **School of Pain- The Populars: The Born Nun- Monster Card**

 **School of Pain- Ghostbusters- Monster Card**

 **Dreamworlders- Legendary Princess: Snow White-Monster Card**

 **Inquisition- Sister Slaughter- Monster Card**

 **Inquisition- Sister Torture- Monster Card**

 **Authurian Empire- Lady of The Lake- Pawn Card**

 **Underworld- Graveyard of Ships- Magic Card**

 **Cosmonauts- Spy Satellite- Magic Card**

 **Farmlandia- Cow King- Monster Card**

 **Farmlandia- Golden Goose- Plot Card**

Not bad. Not bad at all. I just hate the fact that I didn't get that much Plot or Magic Cards. At least I got one of the Populars and a Legendary Princess. Oh, yeah. I haven't been using C.A.C.A. to the fullest but that's only because I really don't feel the need for it. Well, that excuse has officially gone down the drain, folks. With Ratharbor under my grasp, I'll need as much manpower I can get. I can get the production of forces from Battle Realms started again. I need to summon more Myth Units.

I'm not being paranoid here but better safe than sorry. That's always been my motto. I ain't ashamed of it. Not one bit. I joined the new Cards to the old Cards in my hands.

 **School of Pain- Flower Power- Pawn Card**

 **Arthurian Empire- Vision of Aurora- Magic Card**

 **Underworld- Zombie Balladeer- Monster Card**

 **Underworld- Phantom Priestess- Monster Card**

 **School of Pain- Outreach Program- Plot Card**

 **Inquisition- Revelations- Plot Card**

 **School of Pain- The Populars: The Born Nun- Monster Card**

 **School of Pain- Ghostbusters- Monster Card**

 **Dreamworlders- Legendary Princess: Snow White- Monster Card**

 **Inquisition- Sister Slaughter- Monster Card**

 **Inquisition- Sister Torture- Monster Card**

 **Authurian Empire- Lady of The Lake- Pawn Card**

 **Underworld- Graveyard of Ships- Magic Card**

 **Cosmonauts- Spy Satellite- Magic Card**

 **Farmlandia- Cow King- Monster Card**

 **Farmlandia- Golden Goose- Plot Card**

If I have to decide for myself, this is a bad hand. Most of the Monster Cards in my hand don't have that high of Attack, Defense and Health. They're Cards with valuable special effects. Because the difference between a Pawn Card and a Monster Card don't lie with just their stats but also their special effects. Pawn Cards can activate their special effects at will while Monster Cards depend on dice roll. That means if you want a Monster Card's special effect, you have to be a damn genius with the dice. Fat chance of that.

I only thank that dice rolls is completely gone in this world or else I'm going to have a really unfortunate set of events. I set my Cards on the air where they floated unassisted and revolved around me like solar system. I had teleported us back to the Dragon's Coast. When we appeared, Nessie, the Krakens, the Pheonixes and the Nidhogg welcomed us back. They mauled me with their eager tongues and appendages. The remaining forces on standby on the Dragon's Coast were there was well. They all grinned victoriously. I guess in it's in their blood. **_"By the power of Apollo, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. The earth rumbled as the God Power came into effect. A massive fissure of rocks had boomed up from the ground. It was an Underworld Passage. It would ferry us quickly all the way to Ratharbor in a second. A win-win for my side.

I became aware of the disapproving gazes of the other clan members. Look, we're in the Wolf's base this time. I sighed. "I plan to summon Underworld Passages for each of the other clans." I said. They accepted it and dropped their looks. "What's with you guys anyway? What's with the heavy competition?" I asked. "The clan with the most achievements will get more rewards from you." Channeler said. I stiffened. "Who the hell said that?!" I screeched. "Lady Persephone!" they all chorused. I should have seen it coming. Way to go, Persephone. You gave me a headache even though you're not here. "You'll get rewards, darlings, but favoritism isn't in my vocabulary. I believe in fairness. But those who perform exceptionally will indeed get better rewards." I said. They all exploded into cheers.

"BUT! That will apply only after Persephone returns because I have no way of telling who performed above the others. Okay?" I said. I was answered with a ringing number of boos. I rolled my eyes. "C.A.C.A special effect: activate!" I said. C.A.C.A. glowed as their power came to effect. "Special Summon! Twelve times! Boy Wannabes! Girl Wannabes!" I said. A total of twenty-four versions of the Pawn Cards appeared in a cute puff of smoke. Boy Wannabes and Girl Wannabes. They're two of the only three Pawn Cards from the School of Pain family. Boy Wannabes have the special effect of special summoning a Plot or Magic Card from your Graveyard back to the field. Girl Wannabes have the special effect of special summoning a Monster Card from your Graveyard back to the field. They looked like plain-looking high schoolers who gave off the definite vibe of someone who desperately wanted to fit in with the popular kids. They all wore uniforms that they accented with cartoon animal accessories: stuffed toys, toys, headgear, pins, shoes, gloves, brooches and anything you can name as long as it is in the shape of a cartoon animal, they have it all. It looked cute to me but it may come across as cringe-worthy in the social jungles of high school. They took one look at me and their eyes turned star-shaped.

Whoa. "C.A.C.A special effect: activate!" I said. C.A.C.A. glowed as their power came to effect. "Special Summon! Four times! Flower Power!" I said. Four versions of the Pawn Cards appeared in a cute puff of smoke. Flower Power was a literal hovering cloud of flowers with smiling and singing doodle faces. Four kinds of the same Pawn Cards meant four different species of flowers. They were Pawn Cards from the same family as the Wannabes. Their special effect was to move a Card of any player's from the hand, the deck or the field to any of those three destinations. It was annoying especially for Celestials players to spend so much effort summoning Onmicards only to have it sent back by a lowly Pawn Card.

"C.A.C.A special effect: activate!" I said. C.A.C.A. glowed as their power came to effect. "Special Summon! Four times! Lady of The Lake!" I said. Four versions of the Pawn Cards appeared in a cute puff of smoke. The Lady of The Lake was a mermaid-like spirit with faerie wings and she was attended by creatures of the water. One was guarded by all sorts of jellyfishes, another by all sorts of fishes, another by sharks and another by dolphins. She sat upon a hippocampus that bore her floating upon land. She was a Major Pawn Cards that can mass special summon TOKENS (Verdant Knights). She should've been one of those Cards limited by one on the battlefield but recognizing the need of she fulfills in the Arthurian Empire, she was recently retconned as one powerful spirit manifesting in many avatars in the Card Lexicanum.

12 Boy Wannabes.

12 Girl Wannabes.

4 Flower Power.

4 Lady of The Lake.

1 C.A.C.A..

16 Soul-Guide Cherubims.

1 Nessie.

4 Borometz Trios.

4 Cinderella's Assistants.

Current number of Pawn Cards. Dafuq do I do with them? I summoned them without thinking about what they're supposed to do. They're looking at me expectantly. "What am I suppose to do with them?" I leaned over and asked Druidess. She was silent for a moment. "Do you not plan to summon more relics of the gods? Why not task them with building a temple to enshrine it?" she replied. I squealed and hugged Druidess tightly. "Okay, everyone. Here's the plan. Task all Peasants to build the temples posthaste. Each clan must have at least two temples to house the amount of relics I plan to summon." I declared. Just like magic, everyone disappeared. Everyone from Battle Realms, that is. No doubt cooking up something to outdo each other again. The only ones remaining were the Cards. My cute little allies.

"Status!" I said. The hologram appeared before me again. I have 10 Create Points, 10 Customization Points and 10 Premium Points. Hhhmmmmmm... Should I spend it now? Or later? Ah, what the heck?

•

 **Create Points: 10**

Create Points allows you to create features for your Innate Powers or create entirely new features of from another design.

 **Customization Points: 10**

Customization Points allow you to change, upgrade or create new features for your existing Innate Powers.

 **Premium Points: 10**

Premium Points feature powerful bonuses and new features for your Innate Powers and adventure as a whole.

 ** _NOTE:_** _As additional rewards for your first tenth level-up, all prices For Create, Customization and Premium shops has been reduced greatly. Prices are reverted when you exit the shop. Please check your Innate Powers as they have been upgraded as well. The Supreme Beings send their best wishes. You have pleased them immensely._

•

 **Create Points: 10**

 **Create Minion 1: 3:** Call forth a minion from a cartoon you have ever watched. You are allowed specific customization for that minion.

 **Create Minion 2: 3:** Call forth a minion from a game you have ever played. You are allowed specific customization for that minion.

 **Create Minion 3: 3:** Call forth a minion from a book you have ever read. you are allowed specific customization for that minion.

 **Create Minion 4: 3:** Call forth a minion from an anime you have ever watched. You are allowed specific customization for that minion.

 **New Map 1: 3:** Call forth a dominion from Battle Realms universe.

 **New Map 2: 3:** Call forth a dominion from Diablo universe.

 **New Map 3: 3:** Call forth a dominion from Elder Scrolls universe.

 **New Map 4: 3:** Call forth a dominion from Age of Mythology universe.

•

 **Customization Points: 10**

 **Limit Release 1: 3:** Release the limits for all Zen Masters from Battle Realms.

 **Limit Release 2: 3:** Release the limits for all Dragon non-Zen Master units from Battle Realms.

 **Limit Release 3: 3:** Release the limits for all Serpent non-Zen Master units from Battle Realms.

 **Limit Release 4: 3:** Release the limits for all Wolf non-Zen Master units from Battle Realms.

 **Limit Release 5: 3:** Release the limits for all Lotus non-Zen Master units from Battle Realms.

 **Configure Battle Gear: 3:** Improve the Battle Gear of one of any units from Battle Realms

 **Create Battle Gear: 3:** Create a Battle Gear for one of any units from Battle Realms.

 **Improved Summoning 1: 3:** You can now control selected units summoned from Diablo universe.

 **Improved Summoning 2: 3:** You can now summon two objects from Diablo universe with each use.

 **Improved Summoning 3: 3:** You can now control selected units summoned from Elder Scrolls universe.

 **Improved Summoning 4: 3:** You can now summon two objects from Elder Scrolls universe with each use.

 **Improved Summoning 5: 3:** You can now summon five Myth Units from Age of Mythology with each use.

 **Improved Summoning 6: 3:** You can now summon five relics from Age of Mythology with each use.

 **Improved Summoning 7: 3:** You can now use a God Power from Age of Mythology three times a day.

 **Improved Summoning 8: 3:** You can now summon a Card you want to your hand twice a day.

 **Improved Summoning 9: 3:** You can now draw fifteen Cards with each draw.

 **Card Attunement 1: 3:** Pawn Cards can now attack your enemies more effectively and become stronger.

 **Card Attunement 2: 3:** Monster Cards have increased potency when summoned.

 **Card Attunement 3: 3:** Plot Cards and Magic Cards are stronger for each member of their Card family active.

•

 **Premium Points: 10**

 **Experience Hoarder 1: 3:** Passively generates 100 + (10 x Current Level) worth of Experience once a day.

 **Experience Hoarder 2: 3:** Passively generates 100 + (10 x Current Level) worth of Experience once a day.

 **Regeneration Hoarder: 3:** Passively increase the regeneration of your Health, Mana and Stamina by 100.

 **Skill Hoarder: 3:** Get an extra 1 Skill Point from all instances of Skill Point gain.

 **Atrribute Hoarder: 3:** Get an extra 1 Attribute Point from all instances of Attribute Point gain.

 **Customization Hoarder: 3:** Get an extra 1 Customization Point from all instances of Customization Point gain.

 **Premium Hoarder: 3:** Get an extra 1 Premium Point from all instances of Premium Point gain.

 **Master Hoarder: 3:** Get an extra 1 point for Skill, Create, Customization and Premium for every quest completed and level-up.

 **New Innate Power 1: 3:** Gain a new Innate Power.

 **New Innate Power 2: 3:** Gain a new Innate Power.

 **New Innate Power 3: 3:** Gain a new Innate Power.

 **Glorious 1: 3:** Aura. Allies, subordinates and minions are more resistant against damage.

 **Glorious 2: 3:** Aura. Allies, subordinates and minions attack and move faster.

 **Glorious 3: 3:** Aura. Allies, subordinates and minions heal and regenerate faster.

•

...

Okay. I admit. This is going to be fucking hard. What the hell?! How am I suppose to decide when they're all so good? Oh. It also says that picking a choice does not eliminate that from the list. It's only for Create but it's not the same for Customization and Premium. But Create is already hard enough. It's random. I have no control what shit will come out. As long as it's under that category, that's it. What am I even complaining about? It's not like it's gonna affect me bigtime. It's a boon. "Adriel, you're a cheat character already. What have you to lose?" I said to myself.

"I would go for anime, games and books but I feel kinda daring today so I'm picking two Create Minion 1 and New Map 2." I said.

 **RESULTS:**

 **Create Minion:**

• **_Scooby Doo series_**

• **_Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_**

 **New Map:**

• **_Diablo 2: Act 1: The Sightless Eye_**

WOW. Create Minion really blew up on my face BUT WHO CARES?! I GOT DIABLO 2: ACT 1 AS THE NEW MAP! WOO-HOO! NURUFUFUFU~!

 **Create Minion:**

• **_Scooby Doo series:_**

 **Minion: Mystery Inc.**

 **Skill: Summon Villains to do your bidding. Villains each possess special powers.**

• **_Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_**

 **Minion: Hawk Moth**

 **Skill: Possess a supplicant with an Akuma to change them into superhumans.**

"FATE SHINES UPON ME EVERLASTING! THE PATH TO THE DESTRUCTION OF THIS WORLD LOOMS EVER CLOSER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed maniacally. I love you God for giving me this insane luck of mine. I swear upon the Supreme Beings I will use this good fortune for the service of evil! Mwahahahahahaha! I can't believe it. I know there are other more awesome cartoons I've watched before BUT, MAN, I AM NOT COMPLAINING. They gave me Scooby Doo! And who could've thunk that the main villain of a show I just watched very recently would make an appearance to my army?! Who knew, right?!

 **New Map:**

• **Diablo 2: Act 1: The Sightless Eye**

 **Features: areas, dungeons, mini-dungeons, quests, items, quest rewards, NPCs, enemies and bosses from Diablo 2: Act 1.**

 **General: Manually control the difficulty level. Higher difficulty means better loot and better rewards. Higher difficulty level causes enemies from other Acts to spawn randomly. Areas, dungeons and mini-dungeons respawn when left. NPCs are allied with Adriel. Items sold by NPCs scale with level. Units scale with level.**

 **Miscellaneous: Units will not attack Adriel unless provoked. Everyone else will be aggroed automatically. Adriel cannot build structures in this area. When threatened by a non-Diablo unit, Diablo units nearby will assist Adriel. Adriel can organize Diablo unit attack patterns and strategy.**

"Well, this is better than I imagined." I thought to myself as I saw the results. Not bad at all. Maybe I can use this to my advantage. **EXPLORE AN UNKNOWN REALM! AID A THREATENED SISTERHOOD! FAME, FORTUNE AND GLORY AWAITS! DANGER LURKS FOR THE ADVENTUROUS! BUT PRIZES AWAIT THE PREPARED! FALL THE FORCES OF EVIL!** Yup. It sounds definitely exciting. I wonder how many adventurers and fortune-hunters would bite that offer. I mean, if they really played right and hard, why, killing the Countess alone would be enough to set them up for life! All Diablo 2 players would understand that pleasure when you kill the Countess for the first time and saw the amount of loot she dropped.

"I choose Limit Release 1, Improved Summoning 1 and Improved Summoning 8." I said as I picked my choices. It flickered for a moment then displayed my choices.

 **RESULTS:**

 **Limit Release 1:**

 ** _All Zen Masters have their Battle Gears improved!_**

 ** _All Zen Masters have their Innates improved!_**

 ** _All Zen Masters are stronger!_**

 ** _All Zen Masters have an extra Battle Gear you can create!_**

 ** _All Zen Masters have an extra Innate you can create!_**

 **Improved Summoning 1:**

 ** _You can now summon and control any creature from Diablo 2: Act 1!_**

 **Improved Summoning 8:**

 ** _You can now name and summon a Card to your hand twice a day!_**

Oh, yeah. This would definitely help me get what I want. This would definitely help me a whole lot. I love myself and I love my new bonuses. I was just wondering though. It said the prices for the shops are not this usually low. I should expect the next time I open this, the items would've returned to their eye-popping price tags. Damn. I gotta save up those points. Or maybe I should buy the bonuses the give extra points. That would definitely make my day easier. I turned my focus on my other Innate Powers.

•

 **Innate Power 1: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent, Wolf:**

 **Battle Realms: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent and Wolf: Summon creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Stay too long in one place and rice fields and bodies of water of varying shapes and sizes will start appearing as well as horses, wolves, shale spiders and hordelings. Horses, wolves, shale spiders and hordelings are allied with Adriel._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Generate one Yin and one Yang point once per day. Increases rate by which Adriel acquires Yin and Yang points by 30%._

 _Yin Points:_ _ **10**_ _. Yang Points:_ _ **10**_ _._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _When dangerously low on Health or in imminent danger, a swarm of wolves, shale spiders, hordelings and horses appear to defend Adriel._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Battle Realms Battle Gears are improved greatly._

 ** _TEMPERING:_** **Limit Release 1.**

 **Innate Power 2: Nirn and Sanctuary:**

 **Elder Scrolls: Nirn: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 **Diablo: Sanctuary: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned creatures can be controlled by continually sacrificing Mana. Effectiveness of control depends on the difference between the creature's level and Adriel's level._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects have their level limitations and requirements removed. Consumable objects may be summoned in quintets._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects fully recharge their magic after twelve hours._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects can be summoned in pairs._

 ** _TEMPERING:_** **Improved Summoning 1.**

 **Innate Power 3: God Powers and Card Magic:**

 **Age of Mythology: God Powers, Relics and Myth Units: Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _God Powers and relics may be used beyond their intended effects._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Two kinds of Myth Units can be summoned in pairs._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Relics can be summoned in trios._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _God Powers are further improved and strengthened._

 **Cards Wars: Card Magic: Summon magic from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Card Wars Cards may be used beyond their intended effects._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Special effects work at 100% success rate._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Card Wars Cards become stronger the more of them are active. Pawn Cards can physically attack enemies. Monster Cards are tougher and more durable. Plot Cards and Magic Cards can be manually activated or deactivated. Omnicards become impervious to non-magical attacks and more resistant to magical attacks below a certain threshold._

 ** _TEMPERING:_** **Improved Summoning 8.**

•

Wow. That buff on Omnicards. As if the horror of successfully summoning one into the field wasn't enough for your sorry enemy. Only veteran Celestials players can understand the joy of watching your enemy fall into despair as you simultaneously summon three Omnicards into the field because you accidentally triggered the Celestials' Apocalypse mechanic.

I have ten Yin and Yang points each. That means I have enough to summon Zen Masters. "Serpent, summon Utara, Vetkin and Shinja. Dragon, summon Arah, Otomo and Tao. Lotus, summon Zymeth, Koril and Soban. Wolf, summon Gaihla, Wildeye and the Shale Lord" I telepathically ordered to all Battle Realms units. They scrambled to my order. With a sacrifice of rice, water and Yin and Yang Points, the Zen Masters of each clan I called appeared. In my ethereal vision, the Zen Masters exited their clan's Keep and made a beeline to where I was. The first I saw was Wolf Zen Masters because I'm in their freaking base already.

Okay. I know that Wolf men and women were tall, taller than a tall person. There was the beautiful forest nymph Gaihla, the rugged Packmaster Wildeye and the giant of stone the Shale Lord. "Welcome to Runeterra." I said as they approached. They nodded to acknowledge me and remained silent which made me uneasy. A minute or two passed before the other Zen Masters arrived. There was the handsome womanizer Vetkin, the beautiful but demented geisha Utara, the treacherous ambitious warlord Shinja, the stoic and quiet archer Utara, the loyal old retainer Otomo, the intriguing man of riddles Tao, the lord of the Lotus Zymeth, the Scholar of Space Koril and the master inventor Soban. Seeing them in person gave me nostalgia of the days I played Battle Realms.

"Four clans! Pledge your loyalty to Lord Adriel!" Zymeth said in a thunderous voice that rung above everything else. Like they rehearsed it, the Zen Masters bent their knees and bowed deeply to me. I was sweating madly. "That won't be necessary! Get up, you guys, you're embarrassing me!" I screeched. They didn't listen.

"The Wolf pledges their loyalty. We will serve you until our last breath." the Shale Lord, Wildeye and Gaihla chorused.

"The Serpent pledges their loyalty. We will visit ruination upon your foes." Vetkin, Shinja and Utara chorused.

"The Lotus pledges their loyalty. We will serve you in this world and beyond." Zymeth, Soban and Koril chorused.

"The Dragon pledges their loyalty. We will be your fangs, claws and talons." Arah, Otomo and Tao chorused.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked them at last after a moment of silence. "Of course, Lord Adriel. You are a Chosen One and we, Existences, are bound to serve you." Zymeth replied. That gave me an idea. "Very well. This is an order. From now on, you will address me as Adriel and nothing more. No one greater than me and no one is lesser than me. We're all equals here and I will be depending on you very much and you can very much depend on me. That applies to everyone, understood?" I declared dramatically. Wow. The silence was so intense I could almost hear the sound of my own bloodstream. "As you wish!" the Zen Masters announced after some time. They dropped the whole worship-the-ground-you-walk-on thing and conversed casually with me. "The victory at Ratharbor is one of the first gifts we give to you, Adriel. The Lotus will strive to give you better gifts in the near future." Zymeth said.

Yep. That's what I call casually. They just dialed down their ass-kissing but it still reeks of ass-kissing. "Yeah. Okay. About that. Let's go to Ratharbor already. What're we waiting for? Drop it, Zymeth, seriously. It's getting on my nerves. The all-mighty ruler of the Lotus clan is acting goody-goody to me. It creeps me out." I said. Zymeth's eyes sharpened at that instant. Gone were all the trace of warmth from him and it was replaced by an oppressive aura of domination. "Very well. I hope you don't regret it later. It's not my forte to follow instructions. I'm used to giving them, after all." he said in a cold, cold voice. Yay. What the hell did I do?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's go." I said, waving him aside easily. That was just an act though. I'm really scared of him right now. **_"Hyperion, Helios, I beseech thee! Send me thy aid!"_** I intoned. The Myth units appeared out of a celestial portal. Two of Hyperion's Nereids and two of Helios' Man O'War swam on the waters. That's an Innate down.

"Well, guys, how about instead of being cooped up here, why don't you go exploring? Huh? Waddaya say?" I crooned at my darling monsters. They all nodded feverishly. Well, that what you get for making them sit here and do nothing. "Okay. You're all free to explore for the next two days but no engaging enemies. I want you to run away when you encounter hostiles, okay?" I said. They readily agreed. Every Myth unit scrambled to flee before I change my mind. With the Cards and the Zen Masters accompanying me, we stepped into the Underworld Passage and were transported to Ratharbor in a moment's notice.

•

Nigel Lurke seethed inwardly as the Ratharbor survivors were herded to the main plaza. He was a tall, lanky man wanted in several kingdoms. He was cunning and had a silver tongue. He used those gifts to be a successful thief and conman. Ratharbor was the perfect place for outlaws hungry for wealth and glory but didn't like the dictatorship of Bilgewater. Bilgewater was the ultimate outlaw heaven 'til Gangplank and Sarah Fortune decided to turn it into their personal battleground.

Yep. Those two hellspawns turned a perfect haven upside down with their stupid battles. Ratharbor was a tiny pirate town before it became what it was now. It wasn't even enough to be a spot of a map but it's gained fame to all who fled from the law. All good things must come to an end. Some wisecrack said that once. Hell, if it ain't the truth.

They appeared suddenly, these weird folks. They were mighty strong on their own. If Nigel had to decide, they were mediocre at best. If one were to take them down one by one then, by the gods, Ratharbor wouldn't lose. But the invaders worked with a frightening display of coordination. It seemed like they were clockwork. Their actions flowed with one another, not a single iota of energy wasted on imperfect movement. They were one-trick ponies, Nigel thought when the assault began, and he was right. But their tricks were powerful. It took its toll.

How the hell are you supposed to survive from a synchronized attack from ten directions? Ratharbor lost. It's a shame. Nigel looked at the old woman beside him, Lemuru Shasha. The woman was a collector of weird items but she sold an impressive inventory of enchanted objects. He came to Ratharbor for her. The underbelly of Noxus spoke her name in reverence. In addition to that clever brain of hers, she was gifted with the appearance of a harmless old dear. "It looks like they're gonna end us, laddie." Lemuru said in a voice that totally clashed with her appearance. Nigel grinned grimly. They were all too scared to say something else. All eyes looked away from one individual.

A garish creature that had the appearance of a withered and unusually tall man whose body was as if skin taped on bone. The Necromancer, that's what they called him. He single-handedly led the assault. It started out with just three of those spectral warriors of his. They were just three but he kept raising them when they were killed. They charged blindly, glided over the walls and began cutting those stupid enough to be nearby. And as he passed by the corpses, they rose again as the living dead. Those who dared attack him met their demise in a particularly torturous manner. They were castrated, disemboweled and toyed with a child's utter delight. It was horrid. Soon Ratharbor teemed with zombies. Nigel didn't know why they were spared though.

He himself nearly met his end on the hands of the Necromancer. But he took one look at Nigel then shrugged and moved on. Nigel couldn't believe his luck. Then he realized that they must have something horrible in mind. He shook uncontrollably at the thought. He watched as the rest of the battle unfold. Hordes of giant werewolves with each leading a pack of wolves, mounted veteran warriors that reminded Nigel of Ionia's own soldiers and those cursed things... It looked like it used to be a human but it was all changed now. Cursed bone that was blackened with dark magic. Its lower body was gone, replaced by a fountain of cold water-like energy, its upper body was a black skeleton with what looked to be a spirit trapped within its ribs, a skull that gleamed with malignant energies and bones with some bits of flesh still clinging on it for dear life. Master Warlocks, they called it, a fusion of a corpse and an undying corrupt spirit.

It was one-sided. Ratharbor was a solid black market outlet but its denizens were no match against an organized force this big. Many were killed but many were also spared. If Nigel had to decide, they were sparing the people who had a bit of their humanity left in them. He grinned insultingly at himself. That was peachy. Had he a bit of humanity left in him? Most of those who were killed were the rotten ones. Those who were criminals and lawbreakers to the core. It was almost like a cleansing. He looked towards another person. This man was like their leader. He had the bearing of an honorable person but he was also ruthless and relentless. Ying and Yang combined. They called him Lord Kenji and he was instructing the healers.

Nigel was entranced by the sight of the women. There were four of them but they had many bodies. It was like someone cloned this perfect woman into countless copies. Nigel didn't begrudge that kind of thinking. Women with a beauty of this caliber deserved to be immortalized for her loveliness must be preserved throughout the ages. The healers tended to the wounded. Their healing arts was powerful too. They regrew limbs and brought back the dying with just a gesture. Nigel had the feeling they were strong in warfare as well.

Nigel's thoughts were interrupted when the leader called Kenji began to make his speech. "Citizens of Ratharbor, in the name of my Lord Adriel, I hereby claim this outlaw city as part of my lord's territory. You might wonder why you have been spared. I will answer to that. Lord Adriel specifically ordered us to spare the good people and I have taken it to myself to also spare those who can be of service to my lord. So if you question why you're still alive, you fall into either of those two. Do not resist or else I will be forced to raise my blade." Kenji declared.

"You come here and destroy this city and you expect us to thank you for it?! Who gave you the right to go on conquering us like we're some sort of commodity?!" one man screamed from behind. Nigel looked back and saw it was Sirus Bloodwell. Nigel knew there was no humanity left in the man and his mercenaries so he must fall into the other part of the Kenji's reason of sparing him. "The strong rule over the weak. Has it not been this world's way ever since the dawn of civilization? You're nothing more but whining of a loser dog. I spared you because I thought you and your hoodlums will be of use to my lord. But in the event you prove to be otherwise, I will personally end you and your men. Or would you rather have a rerun of your previous defeat?" Kenji said. Bloodwell sputtered and his eyes went down. Back in the fighting, Kenji looked down on them so much that he tasked Geisha and her copies to deal with them. Bloodwell and his men underestimated the delicate flower. But when the women came at them wreathed in a circle of dancing fire of her Fire Shield Battle Gear, they scrambled.

They fought hard against Geisha but their efforts proved ultimately futile. Geisha's wounds were healed by her other copies and she overpowered them with superior stamina and finesse. Bloodwell and his men were defeated by fatigue and shame. Nigel looked around and saw, much to his surprise, that many people were present. Didn't the man said he spared those he thought would be of use to his master? The number was a lot higher than what Nigel expected. Nigel looked around and saw familiar faces. Many of them were the ones he thought were timid or weak-willed. They certainly fill up the "good people" part, Nigel smirked. But what kind of master what this man's lord? And for him to command an army and have it deploy in an instant, he must be very powerful. That caliber of teleportation magic was a mighty display of power alone.

"Are you Ionian?" Nigel heard himself ask. Kenji looked at him. "No, I am not." he said without any trace of denial or trickery. Nigel was surprised. He had thought the man was Ionian. Many of his forces looked like they were Ionian. He also came with a sinister-looking white-haired people who looked far too grim and gray to be alive and some giant savages of men and women with rock-hewn physiques and striking red hair. "What do you plan to do with us?" Nigel asked again. Kenji looked at him for a moment then answered. "That will be up to you. My master has offered you a secure position in the new Ratharbor he's going to rebuild. Should you accept or not, you will be given money and resources to help you stand on your feet but for those of you who will accept, my master is unusual and weird but he is not like other rulers who care not for his people. My master will revive all of you who will accept into a fate greater than you imagined you could be." he said.

Nigel's eyes widened at the small sack of gold Kenji showed them. It was filled with gold. It was equivalent to a fortune. "Each of you will receive this if you choose to walk away. My master will let you keep your lives and your possessions." Kenji said. Interesting. Nigel was piqued by this master Kenji spoke of. He looked over to Lemuru and saw that she too was interested. All eyes looked over to the strange fissure that rose from the earth minutes ago. Kenji said it was made by his master. A portal to move here in an instant. A venerable parade of people exited the fissure.

There was an unusually tall and beautiful nymph who equaled the beauty of the healers. She wore an ornate see-through dress and a thorned crown and her bodice was as exquisite as the rest of her.

There was a giant made of stone. He looked fearsome, brutish and violent but he stood patiently and filed under a line like a good little soldier.

There was rugged giant of a man with great flowing red beard and a body that was like granite. He carried with him a huge drum and he was surrounded by a pack of shining snow-white wolf spirits.

There was a white-haired man with a bone-thin body. His suit clung to his rail-thin physique and shimmering lights phased in and out around him.

There was an old man with a strange claw-like contraption on his back. He looked too frail to be carrying something too big but he carried it with a firm confidence and the aid of golems of stone.

There was a white-haired man whose dress writhed around him like tentacles and he was afloat with shimmering energies. His face was cold and cruel and heartless.

There was a well-built man of average height who thought all should worship his muscular body. His arrogant grin made everyone around him want to attack him but his easygoing wielding of twin sai made them pause.

There was a tall and muscular man with two longswords at his hips. He looked old but there was a fierce and ruthless gleam in his eyes.

There was a sultry and exotic seductress who wielded a double-edged blade. Her beauty was stunning, dark and dangerous all mixed together.

There was a tall handsome woman who looked like to be an archer. There was an air of startling confidence around her that told anyone who looked at her that her aim was true and swift.

There was a monk who wore clothes with a side that was white and another that was black. All who looked upon him knew he was a mystery but couldn't deny the wisdom that shone in his eyes.

There was an old man with a stalwart and devoted impression of a vassal. He had greatsword with him but his movements and his gaze was alert and ready for combat at the slightest hint.

Then the beasts and other visions surfaced from the fissure. Winged dogs with pure-white dresses, halos and auras of holy light about them. Plant-sheep that was accompanied by a potted tree that moved by its roots and a company of glowing spores. A mighty beast of the sea that bore itself ashore by a magical pool of water. Clothed mice and birds. Strange-looking miniature glowing animals that bore written signs. Singing and floating flowers with strange faces. Young men and women who looked out of place with their strange overdecorated outfits. Four regal water faeries attended by creatures of the waters. There was a costumed man with a cane and a swarm of white butterflies surrounding him. There was a quartet of normal-looking teens and their dog. Nigel wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. The creatures were a sight altogether he never saw before and he knew he'd never forget about it.

Finally a boy exited the fissure. He looked very... WEAK AND UNIMPRESSIVE. That was something Nigel could say confidently. He must be the master's assistant. He looked pampered, Nigel thought. The dress the boy wore looked strange to Nigel's eyes but he knew they fetched a jaw-dropping price and were, of no doubt, powerfully enchanted. Nigel saw the boy's accessories and deduced the same thing can be said of it. Is he the master's bed toy then? The boy certainly looked like it. If he was wearing that kind of price, he must be the master's favorite bed toy. Nigel looked enviously at the boy's riches. He would be all too willing to spread his legs for this master if it meant basking in the same wealth and gifts. Despite the boy looked like nothing special, he must be skilled in the bedroom arts to have this master lavish him grandly.

"Master, we present to you Ratharbor." Kenji said. All of the intimidating warriors that conquered their town fell on their knees and bowed deeply. AT. THE. WEAK-LOOKING. UNIMPRESSIVE-LOOKING. BOY. Nigel's eyes and mouth widened. "WHATTTTTTTTT?!" there was an eruption of sound as all of the captives voice their apparent disbelief. "Silence!" the man with the tentacle-clothes boomed, his eyes fiery and blazing. The skies above them crackled with wrath at his voice. "That's enough, Zymeth, really. No harm done. Let it go and chill out, sweetie." the boy said to the one called Zymeth. Zymeth bowed in apology but his eyes looked at the offenders. There was a palpable anger in them.

"Whoa, Nelly. You guys really did a number here." the boy said as the glowing animals bore him up to survey his newly-acquired territory. Everyone looked proud at this accomplishment. "And did a great job reducing the whole place to ruins." the boy added. The warriors flinched at this comment. The boy sighed and beamed brightly. He looked cute and pleasant with that smile on his face. "Good work, guys! As promised, a great celebration will be prepared for all of you when you return!" the boy said. A mighty cheer rose into the air. Nigel's mouth was still hanging open. How can this weak boy command such power? How can he command such loyalty from beings far stronger than he is?

His question was answered at the action the boy did. **_"By the power of Athena, I summon thee!"_** the boy intoned. There was an otherworldly but divine power that surged from all around them. The heavens opened and light cascaded from above. The divine light washed away wounds and all manners of impurity from all that it fell upon. The radiance was unforgettable and terrifying but it was at the same time marvelous and awe-inspiring. The heavens closed again after a moment and all eyes looked around. Ratharbor was revived! Every destroyed object was restored! It wasn't the old dingy and dirty Ratharbor though. The wood gleamed with vitality, youth and strength and plants grew in glorious beauty and raced up the structures, making them beautiful as it sought for life. Ratharbor was not a fitting name anymore. It didn't look like an pirate town anymore. It looked like a glorious Demacian Hold with the pristine beauty of Ionian scenery.

"High Priest." there was a clamor of awe-filled voices. "Who are they calling High Priest?" the boy asked, leaning to the forest nymph and the seductress. "The angel-dogs." the seductress said sarcastically. The boy made an expression of understanding and nodded his head. The forest nymph giggled and the seductress slapped her face with a hand. "They meant you." she amended quickly. The boy grinned at her mischievously. The seductress realized it, chuckled and lightly punched the boy's shoulder. "Citizens of Ratharbor, I am Adriel and it's my fault that you've lost friends and family this day. I admit that my reasons for conquering this town are selfish and self-serving but I don't want to butcher everything in sight. We spared you because either because you are good of heart or you can be of use to me. We will let you walk away with your life and we will give you a gift to help you start on your own again. But for those who wish to stay, I promise you that I will rule Ratharbor fairly and competently. What say you?" the boy said.

There was silence. "Please do not be afraid. I will not harm you, you have my word on that. Those who wish to leave, please stand and make it known. I will give you time to mourn and rest and we will give you gifts and send you on your way." the boy said. Again, there was silence. "Anyone?" the boy said again. His tone was easy and reluctant. "You are all outcasts of society, trash of civilization thrown aside. I am here to offer you a second life. You need not fear the law for you will abide with it. You will work hard, you will work smart and I will make sure your efforts bear good fruit. What say you?" the boy said.

•

FAK! Why aren't these people replying? Are they too scared? "We submit." an old woman said. I looked at her in surprise. After she said those words, there was a chorus of the same words from the people numbering somewhere around a hundred. "Are you sure this was a town? I'm looking at around a hundred people and these are the survivors. Just how many people they managed to squeeze in this shanty town?" I asked to Kenji. "They were many. You have been here the moment we started the attack. Most of them were homeless." he replied nonchalantly. "Are you sure you killed off the bad ones? Maybe you accidentally killed someone who could be saved." I said. Kenji gave me a look. "Master, with all due respect, I think I do possess a good sense of judgment and I can tell a character of a man with just a look." he said. I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to doubt your abilities. And any of yours for that matter." I said to Kenji and then to the other warriors who were listening intently. Kenji huffed. "I just didn't expect them to be this many." I said. "They'll be very useful. You'll thank me later on." Kenji assured. I shrugged. He stepped forward and addressed the crowd. "You have made your choice. From now on and forever, you shall be subjects of Lord Adriel. Ratharbor is no more. From this day onward, this town shall be called New Adriel." Kenji declared. OMFG! He went and did it. I was redder than red. I wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there until I die. It's so embarrassing! "New Adriel, my ass! Ratharbor sounds nice. It has a rustic sound to it, doesn't it?" I protested. Nobody agreed.

I glared at my Cards. They pretended to flee in terror, squealing away in every direction. "New Adriel it is then." Kenji said. No one came to my aid. It's so embarrassing. New Adriel. If Marshal, Rick and Magnus were here, they'd laugh their asses off. No, they'll probably die with laughter. "Rest In Peace. Magnus Stein. Rick Walford. Marshal Black. Laughed themselves to death. New Adriel~ Pffft~!" the gravestone would say. I looked at the watching people and sighed. "I accept the honor of this town renamed in my bearing. People of New Adriel, a new dawn awaits you. You need not hide in the shadows anymore, cursed and unwanted. you can join the light, in my light, and bask in the glory of the favored child of the gods. So join me citizens! Grant me your allegiance and I shall lift you!" I declared grandly. Am I great bullshitter or what?

"Ratharbor is gone yet the danger lurks still. There will be those who will seek to spread discord among your ranks. I know this because the path of this place is headed towards prosperity. It's just like what they say where the good goes, the bad soon follows. Where there is light, there is always darkness. Worry not for you shall be safe!" I said. I raised my hands into the heavens. When you have immense power at your disposal, you can freaking bullshit your way through almost anything.

"Once there was a lowly chicken who was born into a life of slavery. He, his kind, and many more others were fated to live and die to make an ungrateful race prosperous and strong. This chicken did not understand why it had to be that way so he rebelled. He gathered like-minded beasts like himself and started a rebellion that would shake the human empire to its core. In the end, their rebellion was crushed, their spirit vanquished and its leaders were executed as a warning against all. But The Fates, who ruled over time and tide and decided all existences, was delighted by this. Those nine leaders of the rebellion they raised back from the dead and ascended them into godhood. This beast was the first and The Fates gave him power and dominion over the world of death. He came to be the Chicken God of The Dead and The Underworld and his plague over humanity was dreadful. He raised hosts of the dead and set them to the mortal world where they would plague humanity." I said in a fairytale-like voice. I use this one to captivate little kids and old people when I'm trying to calm them or get them to behave.

"I summon that god today, not as a destroyer but a protector. He will safeguard you as my people. He will make sure that no harm will fall upon you." I said. People were looking at me with expressions ranging from awe to fear. "Chicken God of The Dead and The Underworld, I pray your hear my humble plea and come forth! I ask of your grace in my time of need! Let all under your domain come to my aid!" I chanted. On cue, my Cards assisted me with the act. "I send to you, Great One, the little angels I have with me! May they assure your swift and sure journey to my side!" I said. The sixteen Soul-Guide Cherubims shone brightly and then shattered into countless pieces of light. I looked at C.A.C.A. and they glowed promptly and revived the Cherubims back in an instant.

Black liquid began to form into the air and coalesced into an orb that bubbled and hissed. It began to grow and grow into a huge blob then it sizzled and began to collapse in on itself until it was just a small sphere. The liquid exploded into nothingness and out came an overgrown rooster that had feathers that was as black as night and its eyes were fiery red. It sat upon a nest of swirling souls. "OMFG. It's cute." I couldn't help saying. "To call such a magnificent creature cute." Channeler said indignantly. I hushed her. I picked up the chicken god and stroked its feathers. It huffed a bit but allowed me to do so. "IT'S SO CCCUUUTTTEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled as I hugged it out. "A chicken? How is that suppose to make us safe?" a tall man asked. He and an old woman were the two stood in the front of the crowd. I gave this my most haughty look. "'Tis no mere chicken I hold but a real living god! Great One, show us your might!" I said to the chicken god.

The rooster raised its neck and crowed a loud sound that echoed across the air and land. There was a mighty crackle and then a loud thunder. All of a sudden, many undead-type Monster Cards from the Underworld family appeared.

10 Lich-Knights.

10 Liches of Flesh.

10 Liches of Spirit.

10 Liches of Bone.

10 Master Liches.

10 Lich Kings.

10 Holy Spirits.

10 Spirits of Sin.

10 Gravekeepers.

10 Ghoul Lords.

10 Ghoul Generals.

10 Ghoul Kings.

10 Judges of The Dead.

10 Manifestations of Death.

10 Zombie Balladeers.

10 Phantom Priestesses.

1 Traveler.

1 Zombie Maker.

1 Ghost Zone: Ghost Boy- King of Ghosts.

The crowd gasped as the hosts of the dead appeared without as much as a hint of an effort on the chicken god's behalf.

"Ohohohohohoho! Witness the power of a god! Tremble and marvel! Pledge your allegiance lest he smites you!" I said haughtily. Then I saw their expressions. "Just kidding. They'll not harm you as long as you don't do anything bad. Think of them as city guards and officials from now on. Ratharbor will become a famous town in the future. I plan to develop it further. We will be the biggest host for all of adventurers to come!" I declared. The people looked at me with a doubtful expression at my grand plan. "These guys will get you started." I said, gesturing to the undead.

"Guys, take over here, will you? Give them everything they need. Assign them their roles. You know the drill. We'll make our big opening soon!" I said to the Monster Cards. "Everyone from Battle Realms, please go back to the Dragon's Coast and prepare for the feast and your well-earned vacations!" I said. Man, they disappeared real quick. All that's left were the Cards, Hawk Moth and Mystery Inc. "There's absolutely no need to fear." I said. I was talking to Shaggy and Scooby here because they're literally petrified with fear. "Can we count on that, High Priest?" the same tall man asked. I softened my expression that everyone's unease disappeared, including that of Shaggy and Scooby.

"Of course but please call me Adriel just like everyone does. I hate flattery. I have this grand plan and you're all part of it. Every single one of my subjects are a part of it. For the next weeks, we will begin preparation." I said as my plan finally took shape. "Like, we'll help too!" Shaggy piped in. The rest of Mystery Inc. wagged their heads excitedly. The Cards Wars Cards nodded as well as Hawk Moth.

•

Over the duration of the following days, I promised I would begin trying to win their trust on me but first I had to prepare the feast I promised to the loyal soldiers who made sure Ratharbor would be mine. That very evening...

 ** _"_** ** _Supreme Beings, I humbly call upon your endless might to aid me. Bless me with your grace that all of creation might aid my purpose. With this plea, I give you praise and gratitude endlessly though unworthy I am."_** I intoned. The state of blessed hallowedness and contentment filled me again. The immemorial forces that composed the universe and its many variations flowed the power into me. I directed the endless power to my Innate Powers.

This is gonna take an army. I summoned a battalion of food from Elder Scrolls. Argonian Bloodwine, Colovian Battlecry, Daedric Lava Whiskey, Frostdew Blanc, Julianos Firebelly, Numbskin Mead, Sparkling Honeydew, Stumblefoot's Reserve, Shadowbanish Wine, Shepherd's Pie and S'jirra's Famous Potato Bread from Oblivion. Homecooked Meal, Honeynut Treat, Long Taffy Treat, Apple Cabbage Stew, Beef Stew, Cabbage Potato Soup, Cabbage Soup, Clam Chowder, Cooked Beef, Elsweyr Fondue, Grilled Chicken Breast, Horker and Ash Yam Stew, Hoarker Loaf, Horker Stew, Horse Haunch, Leg of Goat Roast, Mammoth Steak, Pheasant Roast, Potato Soup, Rabbit Haunch, Salmon Steak, Steamed Mudcrab Legs, Tomato Soup, Vegetable Soup, Venison Chop, Venison Stew, Apple Dumpling, Apple Pie, Braided Bread, Bread, Chicken Dumpling, Garlic Bread, Jazbay Crostata, Juniper Berry Crostata, Lavender Dumpling, Potato Bread, Snowberry Crostata and Sweet Roll from Skyrim. With the power still ebbing, I summoned five dozen of each and increased their size, making them as gigantic as possible. Now there was a literal avalanche of food right before me.

My stomache grumbled as I remembered I haven't eaten anything at all today. I was feeding on excitement and sheer OP-ness. The food looked, smelled and tasted divine. I had to hold myself back. "There are for the victors. These are for the victors. These are for the victors. These are for the victors." it became my mantra as me, Mystery Inc. and my little Cards set up the banquet _(I left Hawk Moth to supervise the new changes at Ratharbor)_. Of course, I admit that Shaggy and Scooby helped us by devouring the food to help lighten our load. And when we couldn't endure, we dug in as well. There was another fight where the feast would be so I decided that it should be on Ratharbor _(I won't accept New Adriel)_. It really shocked me the first time I took a good look at what really happened during the conquest of Ratharbor.

Each of the four clans had made two forward base. Ratharbor was a cove with a wall of a cliff connecting it to the main land and a moon-shaped rocky shoreline with a small but heavily-guarded opening that was wide enough to allow several ships to enter at the same time. They pinned Ratharbor, turning the advantageous shoreline into a liability. I don't know how they managed to stop them from fleeing since they have no naval power. Then that's when I realized. They didn't begin the assault the moment I teleported them there. They captured the waterline first and focused their Watchtowers on that small opening.

Any ships trying to escape was routed, destroyed by Lotus Watchtowers, blinded by Serpent Watchtowers, stunned by Dragon Watchtowers and slowed by Wolf Watchtowers. That was overkill. What made it more overkill was that Druidess manned the Wolf Watchtowers. She entangled anyone who wanted to flee for their lives, setting up their immediate demise. Kenji made up that strategy this fast?

But then again, they were Existences. Shaped into countless corporeal vessels, they were deathless and moved with an unparalleled coordination. Mortals fought cautiously because they know they only have one life. Existences were different. They didn't care how many of their puppet-bodies were destroyed. They had no qualms of acting suicidal if it meant raising the chances of victory. It was something that shocked the outlaws of Ratharbor. When mortals die, they die unless with an unnatural intervention. When puppet-bodies of Existences die, it turns into dust. The only difference is, the Existence didn't really die. It'll just wait to be reformed or it has many other puppet-bodies it can use.

•

The moment the sun disappeared over the horizon, the Underworld Passage began to pour Battle Realms soldiers. I noticed that they were sporting their usual equipment but the difference was that it shone brightly and they looked freshly bathed and well-dressed for the occasion. And here I thought I'd never live to see the day they look so shiny. For the first time, Dragon, Serpent, Lotus and Wolf weren't actually going for each other's throat. The thrill of the victory put everyone in a good mood and made them forget about their ancient hatreds.

It was only a good grace that I should invite the people of Ratharbor. After all, it was the beginning of something new and good for them. So here was the celebration. Myth units, Card Wars units and Battle Realms units all joined in the celebration. Everyone was dancing, cheering, and boasting their feats in the battle. Dragon, Serpent, Lotus and Wolf mingled with each other amicably. I went over to the Ratharbor group. They looked quite stupefied with the sight. I got closer with some of the people over the course of the night. **Nigel Lurke. Lemuru Shasha. Sirus Bloodwell. Fravis Urne. Stemis. Black Boyd. Little Kirk. Stephanos Uradyne. Marlene St. Eves. Beardwall.** Kenji said to me that they were the most useful people he could find in this rathole. **Leniana Marvis, Sthatolm Purge and Ester Light** , on the other hand, Kenji told me I would find interesting.

 **Nigel Lurke** was the tall man in front of the crowd. Kenji told me he was a master thief and a well-known conman. His tricks might serve me well. I could use him as an agent if I manage to gain his loyalty. According to Kenji, he knows a lot of unique potion recipes which he plied to aid his trade. I admit I was a little doubtful when Kenji told me because he looked nothing like what a thief should be. He sounded cultured and educated and was a good sport. I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover.

 **Lemuru Sasha** was the old woman beside Nigel in the crowd when we first met. Kenji told me she might look harmless but she's actually a one-woman black market of her own. She had a talent of procuring an item you ask of her. The more danger and diffulty involved, the heavier the price but it's guaranteed that she'll have it in the end. She had a habit of maintaining her defenseless old woman act and her house was an adorable place filled with cats, flowers, baked goods and handicrafts. Under that pink dress of hers though was body filled with enchanted tattoos. Tattoos of beasts and monsters that were enchanted to come alive and project in the material world to defend their mistress.

 **Sirus Bloodwell** is the leader of a gang of mercenaries called the Bloodletters. They were infamous once but their ranks were decimated during the Ionian War. Sirus and his men hid in Ratharbor. Kenji told me that Sirus required all of his men to have magical affinities. In other words, the Bloodletters were also mages in addition to them being warriors. It was an ideal set-up. A towering man who looked like a veritable map of scars, he dabbled on demonic magic and his body had transfigured enough to tell anyone of his dark passion. Elongated claws and horns littered his body. How the hell did Geisha able to beat him? Kenji said she worn him down. I guess there's a lot of maintenance for a body like that.

 **Fravis Urne** managed the cemetery of Ratharbor. He lived peacefully but his work has tripled when my forces arrived. There were simply too many dead to bury. A hunchback with a very solid build, he hid another secret. He was a master enchanter. Man, the moment I looked at him I thought he'd be a necromancer with a serious case of necrophilia. He had an affinity for enchanting items with poisonous effects and was mainly the reason why Ratharbor hosted an unusually large plethora of poison-enchanted weapons and armors. He looked fierce but was actually soft-spoken.

 **Stemis** is a famous mercenary and serial killer wanted in seven nations. Stemis was the name the conjoined triplets used. From what I know, Stemis is a figure in Ionian myth who was born with with serpentine dragons for hair and a ring of gnashing dogs around her waist. They're not as ugly as the real Stemis but they're close enough. The predominant of the trio was the one acting as the three's legs, his left arm was born deformed but practice made it a grotesque painting of muscle and flesh and his right was swollen to host another sibling who looked like he sprouted off the side and last sibling was nothing more but a fetus-like growth of the predominant one's head. They were quiet. I call the predominant as Legs, the one on the right hand as Hands and the one on the head as Heads. Am I rotten or am I rotten? Legs was focused on defense and his hideous muscular left hand wielded a massive tower shield that breathed fire. Hands was the one who attacked with ranged weapons of unlimited ammunition and he had a preference of using weapons bolts, bullets or arrows that would explode the moment they are embedded on flesh. Heads used telekinesis and magic to support their assault and he was in charge of overall defense and employed many wands of unlimited charges as his weapons.

 **Black Boyd, Little Kirk, Stephanos Uradyne** and **Marlene St. Eves** comprised the gang of mercenaries called Poison's Touch. They were a genius lot who used their brains for criminal activities. Poison's Touch specialized in creating weaponized artificial beasts and homunculi. They put their products on the black market as eye-popping expensive soldiers. Their talents were so great that the High Command of Noxus made multiple attempts at annexing the group into their monopolized service. They've seen little success in it but it caused the group to flee to Ratharbor. They thought they escaped the clutches of Noxus, only to fall into my claws. I think I see the reason why Poison's Touch fell on the wrong path. They were half-breeds. Black Boyd had skin that looked like the scales of an underwater race and he had no nose which reminded me of Voldemort from Harry Potter movies. Little Kirk's eyes were too big and luminous with the absence of iris, two pairs of antenna coming out of his head and he had glittery faerie wings on his back. Stephanos Uradyne's head and feet was that of a horse and he had a serpentine tail as well and his skin was black as night and his eyes were glowing red. Marlene St. Eves had the look of a pig, literally, from the body to the face and her voice was shrill and snorting.

 **Beardwall** was legendary during his heyday. Sadly retired, he was a former Demacian knight commander who was kicked out of the military because of a quarrel with a noble. He left Demacia without a word and used his experience and skills as a trainer for those who had the gold. Beardwall still had a lot of honor in him but he was cynical and expected treachery at every corner. Even when he was old, he had become pretty much dangerous than when compared during his Demacian days. Kenji said he had a talent with throwing weapons and obtained the Duplicating Belt, one piece of seven of a legendary item set. It had the ability to create copies of a vial-type potions placed on its six pockets. Beardwall filled all six with either damaging or disrupting potions and he had panoply of powerfully enchanted equipment. In fact, Kenji was conflicted whether he should kill Beardwall and just loot his items or the other way around.

 **Leniana Marvis** is a single mother with seven young kids. Her husband was killed saving his family from bandits attacking their farm. To me, her background was pretty much typical of a tragedy. I'm not being insensitive here but these kinds of sobstories were nearly the same with each other. She fled here to try her luck and Lemuru took her in and discovered that she had the aptitude for enchanting even though her Mana reserves and regeneration was pretty terrible. Leniana was a pastry chef and the breads she make are enchanted with magical effects or limited sentience. Kenji thought I would love her gingerbread soldiers, candy horses and other pastry creatures. What can I say? I do. I really do.

 **Sthatolm Purge** is an eccentric fat man with a jovial and cheerful personality. He quite the harmless person but he made up for it with sheer powers of persuasion and the ability to enduringly endear himself to others. He had in intensive collection of odd and weird things and hosted a museum here in Ratharbor. He paid good money for people who can bring him odd and weird things. Kenji saw things in the museum that he said would capture my imagination and would delight me. It makes me wonder where he get his money though. He seem to never run out of it.

 **Ester Light** is the leader of a gang of prostitutes. I can't say I was surprised to see that kind of thing here. I mean, what would you expect from a town of outlaws? But Kenji insisted on sparing her and her group simply because he sensed that they had undying loyalty for the whomever wins their trust. They were not warriors or mages and probably had no talent as an agent or infiltrator but Kenji said they had a deep knowledge of human psychology and knew how to soothe egos and flatter people. Personally, I think Kenji spared them because he felt pity to them. I won't hold it against him.

•

"Hey, guys, how you doing? Why are you just standing there with your mouths open?" I asked the moment I came within range of the Ratharbor citizens. They were to busy gawking to notice me. Mystery Inc. joined me. "Jinkies! I think they haven't seen a crowd of monsters this big!" Velma said. "What you said." I agreed with her. "Although I'm quite surprised that Shaggy and Scooby aren't fleeing at the sight." I added. "The desire to eat is, like, greater than the desire to flee." Shaggy said, posing in a Buddha stance. We laughed at that. "Reah!" Scooby seconded. We laughed at that.

"All these work for you?" Lemuru asked, her voice was parched and rasp. "Last time I check they do." I said easily. They all looked at me. "All of those?!" Lemuru asked again. I nodded. "Hey, guys, they're asking if you work for me!" I yelled over to the crowd. They stopped for a moment to think about it. "When you say work, there's some sort of compensation involved! We're just slaves!" Utara yelled back. She was quite drunk. There were yells of agreement from everyone. From Myth units to Battle Realms units to Card Wars units, they all agreed. "FINE! I'LL DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT REAL SOON!" I yelled back. And there was an eruption of celebration. They resumed dancing and singing with greater excitement and joy. "Yeah, I think they all work for me." I said.

"Just how powerful are you?" Ester Light asked. She and her girls looked at me incredulously. "I'm not. I'm weak. Really weak. It just happens the gods took a fancy on me and gave me all these." I replied. AIN'T THAT THE TRUTH?! Remove all my Innate Powers and I'll be useless. AIN'T THAT THE TRUTH?! They looked at me in disbelief. Wait, that's not disbelief. They looked like they have mixed feelings with what to believe in. "A ruler need not be strong in body nor mighty in spirit but it is imperative that these qualities are in his servants." I said wisely. It made them make grim smiles. "You must enjoy this night for this is your last night as citizens of Ratharbor and the first night as subjects of New Adriel." I said.

The newly-acquired subjects gave me a sincere smile for the first time. For the rest of the night, I was dragged back and forth from the Ratharbor people and my own peepz. We drank and ate to our heart's content and partied all night. The promise of a new dawn gave them the strength to stay up all night.

When morning did come, we stopped the party there. I ordered everyone to rest. My warriors departed for the Dragon's Coast for well-deserved rest. I told them they would be relaxing for three days before I sent them out again for missions. I used my Lesser _(Not Lessest anymore)_ Demonic Wish-Granting to summon magical parchments for every single one of my loyal is during the night. I made each of them sign. In return for the success, they would receive all manners of gifts from me. That means I can just keep heaping lots of tender loving care on them. Man, my skills are really cheats and I love every second using them. Funny thing about Demonic Wish-Granting, loopholes exist everywhere and on both sides. It's a skill full of treachery and deceit. You must never let your supplicant know that they have the final say.

There was still a lot of food left from the feast. I guess they weren't able to finish off eating all those gigantic food. I had a force of townspeople, four clans _(The Wolves had the biggest appetites),_ several monstrous Myth units, Shaggy and Scooby and Cards who came down on that feast and there's still a big amount left. My fatigue disappeared as the first rays of sunshine broke the dark horizon. It's really something. Beautiful and majestic at the same time. "Okay, guys, help me pack up these up!" I said. The Cards gamely nodded. We cut up the giant food into many smaller pieces. 80% of what was left I saved up for ourselves, 10% would go to the townspeople and the remaining 10% I planned to give to the Demacians. I magically enchanted the food with preservation and freshness. Where did I get that you might ask? I used Blessing: Power on myself. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Blessing: Power has the power to give someone either a magical or non-magical affinity but it can be used to copy and paste someone's ability to another person. This part is way more difficult and only has a 5% chance of actually being pulled off correctly. But you know me anyway. My insane luck gave me Leniana's ability to enchant her baked products. Nurufufufu~! The ability is called Living Bread and it's the first one to join my abilities list. I gotta tell you though. It's not really good an ability. First of all, it copied its strengths and weaknesses. That includes the totally-not-worth-it Mana costs and the enchantment options that frankly wasn't attractive at all. The only upside to this is that I can refine the ability to become stronger in the future with each use.

I practiced by borrowing Scooby Snacks from Mystery Inc. _(They were delicious, by the way. I was always curious what would they taste like)._ I practiced with each piece. I enchanted them to become bigger _(To Shaggy and Scooby's delight)_. I hope I don't need to bother the Supreme Beings in the future for food problems. In fact, I was getting more and more embarrassed with using that power. OMFG. What would the Infinite Ones think of me? Anyhoo. I got the ability to level 3. And I can say that some really good enchanting choices showed up. Primarily because I also used Blessing: Power to give myself Enchanter's Talent and it improves my overall enchanting performance and affinity.

My Cards dutifully helped me pack up. The chicken god huffed at the thought and forbade his summons from helping me. Instead, they cleaned up the rest _(Which was a lot more work than the packing)_. Cinderella's Assistants produced baskets out of thin air and we used it to put the food. We divided the work and I tackled alone a mountain while others each had their own to deal with. God, what a job it was. I activated my Wisp Projector for the first time to summon an Oak Sage, an Spirit of Barbs and a Wolverine Heart. I had the indecency to order these spirits to help me out. God, I'm so shameless.

I looked over my shoulder to see what the others were doing.

Girl and Boy Wannabes overdecorated their baskets with overly cute things.

Borometz Trio stuffed seed packets into the baskets and instructions how to grow them.

Soul-Guide Cherubims put religious talismans and seals into theirs.

Cinderella's Assistants put Cinderella merchandise into theirs.

Nessie put a number of TOKENS (Fish) into hers.

C.A.C.A. put environmental awareness information sheets into theirs.

Flower Power sprayed their baskets until it smelled like a garden.

Lady of The Lake had put a likeness of Excalibur on theirs.

Hawk Moth stuffed as many Akuma as he could into his.

Mystery Inc. gone through theirs the fastest mainly because two gluttons got rid of the food hastily.

"Well, better get these delivered." I said. We split the food into three. Hawk Moth, the chicken god and his undead would be in charge of distributing to Ratharbor, all other Pawn Cards would be the ones to deliver to the Dragon's Coast and Mystery Inc. and I would be the ones in charge for Demacia. I sent everyone on their way but the chicken god hung back. He demanded someone must be in charge of my safety if I want to leave the vicinity of either Ratharbor or Dragon's Coast. So I took him with me. **_"Lesser Demonic Wish-Granting."_** I intoned. Wisps of dark smoke zoomed off of me. Several articles of clothing appeared out of thin air and floated into my hands. "Fine. I'll got get changed." I said.

I came back out several minutes later and I was dressed in a long black cloak. I wore normal clothes for the first time. **_"By the power of Hades, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. I summoned the Sentinels of the God Power over to the Serpent base. **_"By the power of Apollo, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. I summoned an Underworld Passage linking the Serpent base to Ratharbor. **_"By the power of Hephaestus, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. I activated the Plenty God Power. The Vault of Plenty appeared out of thin air. I summoned it a little bit outside of Ratharbor because it was so damn huge. The chicken god immediately set the Liches of Flesh, Bone and Spirit to guard it. I could see the Vault making its magic. It began to generate gold, wood and food out of thin air. Ratharbor is going to be very prosperous in the future.

"Hey, guys, you ready?" I said. Mystery Inc. gamely nodded. The chicken god puffed. **_"Osiris, Hathor, I beseech thee! Send me thy aid!"_** I intoned. Two pairs of Mummies and Rocs appeared out of a celestial portal. **_"By the power of Theia, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. I activated the Hesperides God Power and directed all the way back to the Dragon's Coast. In my ethereal vision, I saw the Hesperides rise from the ground as a massive holy tree that could summon Dryads and protect against malignant forces. Fittingly, I summoned it on the Wolf base since they are the most nature-attuned clan. I ordered the Mummies to station at the Dragon's Coast. We rode on the massive carriages carried by the Rocs and the two great beasts bore us to where we need to be.

•

Travelling to Demacia on the Rocs was a lot amazing than going there instantly via a God Power. The sight from above was nothing short of amazing. We passed over Demacian towns, villages and Holds that scattered all over its territory. There aren't many places left in the modern world from where I come from. This place had nature and civilization living side by side but it had none of the pollution or the constant urbanization. I love it. I had used Lesser Demonic Wish-Granting a while ago to give myself ten rings, six bracelets, two earrings and a necklace. Each item had a spell contained in them. The spell in them varied meaning the more there are of the items, the weaker the spell they contained. I used the necklace that contained a Lesser Invisibility spell. It had a duration of a day so the Rocs could drop us off at Demacia then fly back to Ratharbor.

Now that I think about it. How the hell am I supposed to enter while not attracting any attention? Mystery Inc. will definitely attract attention. Their clothes are weird. I used Lesser Demonic Wish-Granting again and black smoke came off from me and enveloped the kids their dog. They yelped as they were rudely interrupted from their sightseeing. The smoke changed their clothes, gave them normal-looking clothes. Now instead of looking like people from another planet, they looked like people on vacation. AND HOW IS THAT HELPFUL?! I wanted to yell at the spell.

"What's with the wardrobe change?" Velma asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I looked smug. "We need to blend in with the people, you know. What better disguise than wearing the clothes of this world?" I explained smartly. "That sounds like a good plan!" Fred agreed with me. "I couldn't agree more." Daphne said. Her new dress made her look like a noble's daughter and everyone else looked like they were her servants. They looked gave her a look. Daphne looked apologetic. I snapped my fingers again and their clothes changed. We all looked like adventurers now. Fred was the Knight, Daphne the Priest, Velma the Mage, Shaggy the Rogue and Scooby looked like a pack mule with mini-wagon he was dragging behind him. "They didn't do you justice!" I yelled as I hugged Scooby. The dog bawled along with me.

"Well, we'll definitely fit in with this." Velma said. "And Scooby's costume is excellent. We can let him carry the food for us." I said. "Ruh?!" the dog exclaimed, took one look at the mountain of food then fell in despair. There was absolutely no way he could carry those on his own. "Don't worry. I'll shrink them all." I said, winking at him. "And a Scooby Snack?" Shaggy said hopefully, rubbing his hands together. "Three boxes for each of you." I said. Can I bribe or what? The two of them puffed out their chest to look strong. Velma, Daphne and Fred just shook their heads.

•

We arrived at the capital an hour later. I had the Rocs drop us off a bit farther from the gates so we could show up normally on the checkpoint. We departed and I gave the Rocs giant Scooby Snacks as a reward. We heard their mighty wings flap as they took to the skies and returned home.

Man, walking is super tiring. This is why I ride C.A.C.A. wherever I go. I shrunk all the food we were going to deliver into the size of grapes but there were so many that there was still a considerable pile on Scooby's wagon. I used Lesser Demonic Wish-Granting and summoned weapons for myself and Mystery Inc. An enchanted orb for Velma, an enchanted sword and shield for Fred, an enchanted wand for Daphne, enchanted cards for Shaggy, an enchanted collar for Scooby and an enchanted book for myself. We reached the gates and saw there was a freaking long line. "What the hell?" I said. "Language!" Velma hissed. OMFG. A fictional character just chastised me. It's from Mystery Inc. who are my childhood idols so I'll take it to heart. "Sorry." I said. She gave me a look sternly. "What is going on?" Daphne asked a nearby man.

The person looked to be part of an adventurer group. There were many of them and other people. Adventurers, civilians and all other part of the lot. "We're here to pay tribute. The prince announced his plans to invest on adventurers. We're here to pay respects to the sacred relics given by a High Priest to the prince and gave him the courage to make the right actions over the last days." the man said. "Days? I just left Demacia yesterday." I whispered over to my companions. "The party lasted for two days, remember?" Fred said. "Yeah, like, two days of non-stop eating!" Shaggy said cheerfully. He and Scooby rubbed their stomachs. WHAT?!

I couldn't help but scream. Everyone looked at me. Mystery Inc. erupted into a series of excuses for everyone who was listening. "Two days?! What?! I counted only one!" I hissed to myself. "No. You kept sleeping then waking up and catering to everyone. You must be super tired, Addy. You should rest." Fred explained. They all looked at me in concern. I waved it aside. Holy shit. It's been two days?! I didn't realize it one bit. More importantly, what the hell are they doing with the relics?! I was sorely tempted to cut the line and go towards the beginning but I didn't want to stand out. I merely waited. We waited. "This line is so looooooooong!" I wailed. "It's a given. A church is housing sacred relics of the gods. People all over the land are extremely excited. There hasn't been a High Priest to grace a nation since Evarran. People all over Runeterra are coming over. They want to witness these sacred relics. It's a memory of a lifetime. Naturally, security has been quintupled." the man we asked earlier replied.

"Who's you new friend?" a companion of the man piped in. The man was an oriental-looking man who looked like he came from Ionia but his companion looked bigger with a distinctly Freljordian heritage. An Ionian, a Freljordian, two yordles with shocking golden fur and looked like twins and a man of mystery who looked like Shuriman. "I'm Bael, by the way." the Ionian said. "This is Simon _(The Freljordian)_ , Lucre _(the Shuriman)_ and Misty and Maze _(The yordles)_." Bael said, introducing us. We introduced ourselves but Scooby couldn't help but give a good licking on new friends. I wasn't really listening on the conversation. I had a lot of things in my mind.

I could almost imagine the chaos inside there. Too many faithful means too many opportunists. This could lead to a cult rising and Demacians will look down on me. I'd be a troublemaker and I'd lose my Garen! Wait, where the hell did that come from?! It's all too familiar. The faithful who seek spiritual guidance and refuge come in hopes of enlightenment then some sick and dark sonofabitch decides to build his own religion because he's too much of a loser to empathize with the innocent folk. Plus there's the fact that the Ship of Fingernails produces food and the Ankh of Ra produces Favor. Self-serving and self-entitled people would flock there so they could boost their egos with the delusion that they're set higher apart from their less unfortunate counterparts. YUCK!

How do I know this? Cartoons, animes, mangas, comics and every single written or animated work! And, of course, there's the thing on the real world. God, the world is broken and rotten. There is no need to plant more weeds when too many weeds are already choking what few productive plants remain. This is going to be a massive drama between the rich and the poor! Okay, I admit I'm a more than a little paranoid. I'm full-fledged paranoid but still. It's better safe than sorry. I mentally communicated with my other subordinates. **_"Lessest Shadow Demon."_** I intoned.

I summoned several Shadow Demons at the same time. My shadow became blacker and liquid in nature. Numerous sinister-looking shadows spread off of mine. It reminded me of the demons of shadow from Disney's Princess and The Frog. The adventurers stopped, so did everyone else who could notice it, and gawked at me. "Do you have pen and paper?" I asked casually. The yordles handed me what I needed. "Thanks." I said. I quickly began to jot down what I had in mind. I addressed the problem to all the Zen Masters. It wasn't an urgent one but it needs deliberation. I told them what I had in mind and I told them to tell me what they think I should do. I finished with a flourish. "Please get these to the Zen Masters." I said. One of the shadows solidified and reached out to take the parchment. They bowed to me with deep respect and zoomed off with a quickness I couldn't take in.

"Were those demons?" Simon asked suspiciously. They didn't regard me as someone who was an important target but what I did just made him amend that thinking. "They're harmless." I replied easily. He cocked his eyebrow. "You're strong a mage if you're able to control such beings. Say, what rank are you guys?" Bael asked.

We looked at each other. Mystery Inc. looked at me in question. I looked at them in question. How the hell are we suppose to know such things? "We're, like, new." Shaggy finally admitted. "Reah!" Scooby said, wagging his head vigorously. The adventurers gaped at us. "Really? What've you been doing? Practicing all your life?" Simon said. "Probably. That spell isn't something you learn from adventuring. You gotta pour many hours of study on it." Lucre said. He and his friends nodded. "We're the adventurer team Silent Marchers. Nice to meet you." Lucre said, extending a hand. We shook hands. "Are you recruiting us?" Velma speculated. The man blushed. Right on.

"If you're so inclined, maybe we can join forces this once. Go on a quest, see for yourselves what we can do and be the judge if you like it or not." Velma added. I brightened. That's actually a good plan. "Yeah, like, as long it's not on something scary." Shaggy said. "Reah! Rand rith rots rof rood!" Scooby said. Both of them giggled madly. I smiled. "That's too much to ask for, guys. You know we're gonna end up in some dungeon or tomb filled with restless spirits and lethal traps, seeking out treasure and facing unknown dangers. That sort of quest." I said. Shaggy and Scooby's faces dropped. "Well, that's a deal then." Bael said and we shook hands. "How do we split the loot?" Maze asked. That's where everyone went silent. "You can keep it." Daphne offered. Their eyes widened. "Are you crazy? You don't need gold or the treasures or the magic items we're gonna come across?" Maze asked incredulously. Shaggy snorted. "Like, in that department we have it all covered." he said. "Yeah! Raddy's rot rus rovered!" Scooby seconded. Mystery Inc. gave me knowing looks.

The adventurers looked at me questioningly. Maybe I could make Silent Marchers spread the word about me turning Ratharbor into the adventurer capital of the world. I grinned slyly. "I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve." I said. They looked like they wanted to back away slowly.

Suddenly, someone caught my attention. I brightened up. There's our ticket inside. "LUX! LUX! LUX! LUX! LUX! LUX!" I called out at the top of my voice. Luxanna Crownguard looked my way with an extremely disinterested expression on her face. Her face turned into different shades of emotions. She ran up to me, panting and sweating profusely. "ADDY! I mean, Lord Adriel! What're you doing here?! You could've gotten in an instant if you just identified yourself!" she said. I put a hand on her mouth. I quickly introduced Mystery Inc. to her. She stared longingly at Scooby. "I wanna keep a low profile. Is that too much to ask? Anyway, it's a blessing from the gods that you showed up. What's happening?" I asked her. Lux dragged me out of the line and into a corner. "What did you expect? Everyone's making a pilgrimage to Demacia, that's what! The other nations heard about it! The news about the sacred relics is all over the Blitznet! Everyone's coming to pay their respects! It's a hassle! Plus there are Noxians coming here too so we have to be very careful about it." she explained hastily.

"Who told everyone?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "I told you a High Priest showing up is a really big deal. I'm just scared it'll start another war with Evarran." she said. I snorted. "Sweetie, that ain't happening. They'll have to answer to me if that happened." I said. Lux looked a little relieved with what I said. Actually, the thought of Demacia going to war with Evarran might be the perfect cover to complete the quest the goddess gave me. Demacia goes to war and who the hell gets the blame if some corrupt and incompetent officials of the government get assassinated? Will they point their fingers at me? No, sire, Evarran's gonna take the blame. It's almost too perfect to pass up.

"So what are they doing? Are they touching the relics or not?" I asked. Lux looked aghast. "Of course not! We took your warning seriously! We're not about to be obliterated off the map because of one mistake." Lux said. We continued to chat all the way to noon. Shaggy and Scooby pulled on my cloak, looking at me with big round puppy eyes. "How about some food, everyone?" I offered. "Well, if you're offering..." Misty said. I took five baskets from Scooby's wagon and zapped them. With the enchantment gone, they reverted to their bountiful sizes. The smell of the food wafted through the air. Several stomachs grumbled. "It smells divine." Lux said. We dug in. I admit I was more than a bit hungry.

"Are all these people here for the pilgrimage?" I asked. Lux didn't reply. I looked at her and saw her stuffing her face with the food. "It's so delicious! I haven't tasted anything like this my whole life!" she said. "They're just homecooked meals, you know. You're exaggerating." I said. Lux looked at me. "They're literally bursting with love! It's not the same as high-class foods are. These make you feel they're made especially for you. It's like giving your stomach a love letter!" she said in between bites. "WHAT SHE SAID!" Mystery Inc. and Silent Marchers chorused. I'll be damned. "Well, I guess we should go show some love to others then." I said, standing up. "Wanna help me?" I asked the chicken god. He huffed and ruffled his feathers. He elegantly returned to pecking into his food. I shrugged and enchanted one basket so it would duplicate the food inside it to never run out. In case you're wondering, this is a worthwhile result from leveling Living Bread to level 3. It's called Endless Feast. The spell doesn't last much _(Only an hour, I believe)_ and the Mana cost is high but it's very worthwhile when you compare it to the previous choices. I sacrificed more Mana than I should so I could extend its duration.

"What?" I asked as the Silent Marchers stared at me. "Food problems solved." Lucre, Bael and Simon said at the same time. "I'm not a living vending machine." I snapped at them then moved to share the food. "Vending machine?" Maze asked. "It's a electronic gadget that dispenses food." Velma explained. "Reah! Rots rand rots rof rood!" Scooby barked. I just noticed that the chicken god was nesting on my head, skull-faced Ghost-Wisps fed it food like the monarch it is. It huffed when I looked up at it questioningly. Great. A tsundere chicken god. Who could've thunk? "Food, ma'am? Food, sir? It's a gift!" I would say to everyone I come across the line.

They would look at me in question. A cloaked kid offering them food is definitely suspicious. And a strange-looking rooster with several undead servants was on top of my head. It definitely reeks of suspicious. But the smell of food overrode their suspicions. They gingerly took some and took a bite. Their eyes widened as their mouths were bombarded with flavor and fullness. I handed them some more then moved on. I kept repeating and rinsing the same thing over and over again until someone spread the news that I'm such a generous person and was giving away a full meal and everyone gave me an easy time after that. It wasn't long before I got to the main gate. "Where the hell did the officer go?" I demanded as I saw the empty booth. "Out to eat." replied the man nearest me between bites of the food I just gave him. I stomped my foot impatiently.

I spotted someone over to the parapets. "YOU! Why is this line not moving? We're wasting daylight here!" I demanded. The man looked at me in surprise. He looked like a battlemage but his armor looked far more magically powerful compared to the standard ones. Several staves were strapped to his back. Wands were all over his belt and twin glaives sat snugly about his hips. He had a long flowing hair that couldn't decide whether to be blonde or ginger. He looked kinda pretty too with the harshness of a veteran. He smirked at me and moved on. I was too mad to care. Too mad to notice that people were backing away from me and from the man himself. I didn't even know I was picking a fight with a person of terrible repute.

I angrily plucked a Ghost-Wisp who had the misfortune of sitting in my line of fire and hurled it at the man. The undead bounced harmlessly on his head and came rushing back to the chicken god. The man stopped in his tracks. He looked back and walked over to me. Now there was a sizable empty space behind me. "Sir, there is a noon break for all officers. You might not know it but all of Demacia's gates are packed with people. We have the manpower but security is still our top priority. We can't allow people of ill-intent pass by protocol. Also, what you did can be considered a crime. Assaulting an officer of the law, assaulting a member of the city watch, assaulting a member of the Representatives, assaulting the Headmaster of the Arcane University. I could go on with the list." he said to me patronizingly. He said it in an easy tone but his intent was clear and his face was the opposite of forgiving. "You look so hot when you're pissed." I couldn't help but say. "Huh?" he stammered as if he didn't quite get that. "Gotcha." I said, laughing. "Buddy, I can provide you with a fucking solution right here right now. And you can bet your sexy, hot body that it'll make things easier for you and your goons for the rest of the day and the day after tomorrow." I offered.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I used Lesser Demonic Wish-Granting to summon the magical parchment that certainly made my life easier than before. "They sign this thing and they're bound to adhere to Demacian law whether they like it or not once they enter this fucking gate. If they break it, there's gonna be some major punishment coming their way and it's gonna come in the moment they step out of line. What say you?" I offered in my best this-is-a-freaking-good-deal voice. "Just say yes." Lux said as she jogged towards us with Mystery Inc. and Silent Marchers in tow. "Lady Luxanna. you're vouching for this stranger?" the man asked. Lux came over to him and whispered something in his ear. The man's eyes widened.

"So you're that person, eh? Well, good to know. Okay, lord, let's see what you can do." the man said. There was a gleam in his eyes that I couldn't tell what emotion it was. I smiled at him. The chicken god ordered his Ghost-Wisps to bear me up. I used Living Bread to summon a special cookie of my own invention. The Cookie of Vocal Clarity. I ate it with gusto. There's the added part of it being a decadent chocolate chip cookie. My favorite! I felt the magic come into effect. "Okay, people! Who's damn tired of waiting?" I asked, my voice carried over to all I wanted to reach. They all heard loud and clear and they had no choice but to understand these words of mine. Nearly all of them raised their hands at the same time. Others were reluctant but they raised up eventually. "Now here's the stitch. We're all gonna go inside and the waiting's history. This is what we're gonna do. I have in my hand a magical parchment. All of you who want to enter will simply put your signatures here. Once you do, you're magically bound to obey this here city's laws. If you break it, you can bet you're gonna get punished so hard you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Okay?" I said. Of course, the prospect of going inside without all the legal drama was great so there was a ringing cry of approval.

"Don't think for a moment that this is a joke. This thing is the real deal. So if you have sinister plans in mind I suggest you walk outta here and get lost. Here's the punishment. In the event of breaking a law while inside, all lawbreakers are compelled surrender themselves whether they like it or not. Lawbreakers will be afflicted with massive guilt! Any complaints?" I asked. There was a silence. Then they all agreed. Told you so.

"Okay, that's settled. Let me be the first to sign." I said. They watched as I put name on the parchment. The ink of the pen came off as a searing light. As my name was jotted down into ink, it disappeared into the writing. A dark shadow of myself rose from the paper and glided into me, disappearing into the depths of my body.

"There. I'm bound." I said. "Proceed." the man said. Mystery Inc. followed me after writing their names then Silent Marchers. Then the long line began to steadily go down. It just took several minutes to reduce it to half. "One hour should make this line disappear for good." I said proudly. "I'm impressed. What kind of magic made this?" he asked, holding up the parchment which now possessed so many names. It shimmered and glittered like diamonds. I shrugged. "It's a secret." I winked secretively. "Don't tell anyone I showed up today. I'm just playing civilian." I said to Lux and the man. I remembered what I promised. I gave the man several more magic parchments then I dragged Mystery Inc. away and decided to drop a visit on that church.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Adriel's Plan Part 2**

•

Demacia

•

They weren't kidding when they said people were coming to take a look on the sacred relics. There was a freaking long line. Way longer than that gate we just left from. People literally flocked to the church. A veritable pilgrimage. "Whoa. Like, now that's a crowd!" Shaggy exclaimed when he saw the line. "All these people... Coming here just to see the relics you made, Addy!" Daphne said excitedly. Inwardly, I was seething. I didn't expect it to be some sort of tourist attraction. This is insanity! I'm not a High Priest and I'm sure as hell don't plan to be one.

"Addy? Addy? Adriel!" Fred snapped me out of my frustration. I used Lessest Shadow Demon to summon another set of them. This time, however, I specifically told them to remain hidden. Shadow Demons are weak demonic beings who can blend in the shadows to become impossible to detect. Lessest Shadow Demon summons the basic form of Shadow Demons but higher ranks of the spell will summon unusual or special cases of their kind. Usually they should only be limited to intelligence-gathering. "Please ask Koril to take a message for me and tell the Soul-Guide Cherubims to manage the use of the relics. Tell them to make sure nobody exploits the relics or use them wrongly or selfishly." I told the demons. They nodded and zoomed off to deliver my latest order.

Usually the spell summons only one Shadow Demon but a sacrifice of even more Mana means a larger number, up to a cap of six Shadow Demons per spell usage. There's also a maintenance for them. That would also mean that any spell from any of the Affinities that summons a controllable being into existence require a constant sacrifice of Mana per day to maintain the summoned being's life. 10 Mana per Shadow Demon per day. 120 Mana spent per day. Not bad. If I wear the Manald Heal Ring from Diablo 2, I can recover from the cost like a breeze.

I would love to hang out with the Crownguards and Ezreal but I think they're quite busy this time of day. Maybe some other time. Besides, we have a date with Silent Marchers. I summoned another batch of Shadow Demons and ordered them to take the food to the Crownguards, Ezreal and the palace. And I also changed the enchantment on the food. They would resume their original size after an hour. "Also, make a note that it's from me." I said as the last of the Shadow Demons sunk into the darkness. Travelling by shadow. Hhhmmm, nice.

"Who wants to go shopping?" I asked. Mystery Inc. beamed at that.

•

At the Merchants District...

"GODDAMNIT! WHY IS IT SO CROWDED TODAY?!" I finally screeched. OMFG. DID EVERYONE FROM ALL OVER RUNETERRA COME TO DEMACIA TODAY?! "Calm down, Addy!" Velma and Daphne tried to stop me from rioting. "Yeah. It's just probably today. Tomorrow will be a lot clearer. I think." Fed said hesitantly. "Fat chance at that." a boy's voice joined us. We looked to see Ezreal swaggering towards us. "Oh, hey, Ezzy. Guys, this is Ezreal. Ezreal, this is Fred, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby." I said. They were acquainted. I'm surprised Ezreal wasn't drooling over Daphne or Velma. I think the two girls are more beautiful than the healers. Thank you, God, that they're not here to hear my backstabbing. LMAO. "It's quite a crowd. Do you think it'll clear off?" Daphne asked.

"No way. It's been like this since word got out. It's a security nightmare. People are working overtime already. People keep coming at every hour. It doesn't matter if it's in the middle of the freaking night or not." Ezreal said. "I started a chain reaction." I said to myself in horror. "You started a HUGE chain reaction." Velma corrected. I began to shrink at that. "Ron't rorry, Raddy! Rit's ronna re ralright!" Scooby said, comforting me. Dear Lord, my favorite character is comforting me. I can say my life is complete.

"Hey, it's not a bad thing. These people came here because they still hope. They still believe. The gods finally sent a High Priest in Runeterra. A High Priest that hasn't been claimed by Evarran yet. You can't blame them for wanting a piece of spiritual guidance." Ezreal said. FIRST BLOOD! I sunk on my butt. Damnit. He had to say it. "Gee, thanks, Ez. Now I feel guilty." I said. The Piltovian grinned boyishly. He grinned widely at something he just remembered. "Hey, you got a place to stay? You holing up at the Crownguards again?" he asked. I snorted. "I plan to stay in a hotel or an inn or something. I'd feel bad if I keep exploiting their kindness." I said honestly. "I know this real swanky place." Ezreal said. We shared looks and turned at the overcrowded market then at Ezreal. What choice did we have?

•

The Silver Palace Hotel

•

"Wow. He wasn't kidding when he said swanky." Daphne commented as we entered the lobby. "Reah! Rit rooks real rexpensive!" Scooby said as he eyed and backed away from the ornaments that looked like it was carved out of jewels. "Addy, do you have the money to stay here?" Velma asked in concern. "Summoned gold counts, right?" I asked. Mystery Inc. looked at me with wide eyes. God, I'm so shameless. "Well, technically, it's still gold as long it doesn't disappear after a time." Fed concurred. Oh, I love you, Fred Jones. Ezreal led us to the reception. "Hey, sweetie, my friends wanna stay here. You got an available room?" Ezreal said.

The receptionist looked starstruck at him. I guess Ezreal is really a celebrity in Valoran. She took a look at her hextech equivalent of a computer and sorted through. I saw her steal lovestruck looks at Ezreal when he wasn't watching. "Are the adventurer hotels full, sir?" the receptionist asked politely. Oh, don't think you can cover up your intent with politeness, darling. I know what you really mean is that if we can afford this place. "Yes, ma'am." I said with equal politeness and with the same underlying meaning. The receptionist blushed. She went back to stare at her device. "Are you guys with Addy?" Ezreal asked Mystery Inc. "Reah!" Scooby barked. Ezreal perked up at that. If he had a tail, he'd be wagging it madly by now. "Did Addy make those?" he asked, pointing at their equipment. "Like, that's right." Shaggy said, holding up his enchanted cards.

"Can I borrow those later?" Ezreal asked excitedly. He was so sparkly that Mystery Inc. had no choice but to agree. "We have an available room here. It's the Saint Agnes royal suite." the receptionist said. Again, there was that mocking politeness. She looked stunned when I didn't budge. "We're checking in?" I said innocently. Yep, I ruffled her feathers real good. "Are you sure you could afford to stay here? This is a high-class hotel. We only cater to dignitaries, the influential and the powerful." the receptionist finally said in a frosty tone. Mystery Inc. gasped. Ezreal looked aghast. "Hey. watch your-" Ezreal began but I stopped him. "It's okay, Ezzy. No harm done. Calm down. guys." I said easily. I took a bag of gold and put it in front of her. I'm not gonna do something bratty like throw a fit or make a scene. I'm used to this kind of scene anyway. Hell, I lived with it all my time with Magnus, Marshal and Rick. What's someone like me playing buddy-buddy with famous and talented people?

"It's 500 gold a day, isn't it? And 300 additional gold for special amenities and service? There's 4,000 gold in there. Five days, please." I said with a sweetness I have learned to use throughout the years I've been bullied. The receptionist gritted her teeth. I continued to smile sweetly. "Whoa. Have you got some fangs, dude!" Ezreal said. He was looking at me with a new light. "Sweetie, you won't make it through life if you don't have the nerve to bare your fangs every once in a while." I said to him wisely.

"Rawesome!" Scooby agreed. "You didn't take the bait. I'm proud of you, Addy." Velma whispered to me. I beamed at her comment. That really mattered to me. The receptionist took the gold and gave us the key. "Well played." she said. There was a grudging respect in her eyes. I merely smiled. "Where is your restaurant?" I asked. She directed me to a hallway. "Walk straight and turn to the left." she said. Shaggy and Scooby led the way. We found the restaurant to be empty. I guess people are really busy with the sacred relic madness. "Guys, you ready to empty this place?" I asked. Shaggy and Scooby yelled brightly.

Waddaya know? We really did empty the whole place. Except for me, Fred, Velma and Daphne, everyone else was horrified with Shaggy and Scooby's appetites. I paid for the bill and gave each waiter a tip equivalent to a small fortune. We stayed and chatted for a bit while we waited as our resident gluttons devoured a pile of pies in an astounding speed. "So, Ezzy, how did you find us? Lux told you about my arrival?" I asked. Ezreal shook his head. "Demons appeared in my room and I thought I was a goner. Then they told me they come bearing gifts from you. They gave me the food which turned gigantic the moment I touched it. I asked them where you were and they told me." he explained, chuckling at the memory. The Shadow Demons returned to me after their work was done. The others that I sent to Dragon's Coast also came back. All eighteen Shadow Demons lurked in my shadow, waiting for my next command.

"So you can command demons too?" Ezreal asked. I sighed. Ain't he curious? "Only Shadow Demons for now." I replied. He was shocked that I answered without hesitation. "Shadow Demons, eh? That's what those things were? I admit I was real scared that I wasn't able to detect them until they showed themselves." he said. Is it wrong that he looked like a kid to me? I feel like he's a kid. I reached out and ruffled his hair. "Big bad Ezreal afraid of Shadow Demons? Unthinkable!" I said in mock disbelief. He grinned. "By the way, Addy, like, what time are we hanging out with Silent Marchers. Man, I don't want to keep them waiting for us to show up." Shaggy said as he and his dog devoured the last of the food.

Well, that certainly reminded me. I looked at the grandfather clock that stood nearby. It was nearly the time to meet up. "Hey, Ezzy, wanna join us?" I offered. Ezreal perked up. "Where to?" he asked. "Spelunking." Velma said. "Adventuring." Fred added. "Danger-seeking." Daphne piped in. Shaggy and Scooby gulped then dived under the table. It shook wildly. "Come on, you chickens." I said as we dragged them with us. "We're dungeon-delving with an adventurer team called Silent Marchers. For fun." I said. I could tell that Ezreal was up for it.

•

Bael, Lucre, Simon, Misty and Maze arrived three minutes later. "Sorry. We're late. The line's a killer." Lucre said as they ran towards us. They made a double take as they looked at Ezreal. "Yo." the Piltovian said easily. "We brought the little kid with us." I said. Ezreal gave me a look. I grinned back. "Like, how did you ever survive that long line?" Shaggy asked. Good question. I'm interested in that too. The adventurers grinned. "There's a shorter line for people who just want to pay their respects. The long line's for the parishioners who have a lot to say to and ask from the gods." Simon said. DAMNIT. I didn't know that. "So, are we gonna go now?" Daphne asked.

"Not yet. We need to pick up some equipment along the way." Simon said. "You have a way to squeeze through that crowd in the marketplace?" I asked. They grinned. "Addy, Addy, you're like a country bumpkin. Didn't you learn anything when I played tour guide?" Ezreal said smugly. I gave him a look. "Weren't you too busy drooling over my girls to function properly?" I said back. Ezreal blushed. Daphne and Velma clapped their hands. "Oh, so you're that guy." Daphne said. "The one who looked like he saw water for the first time after a long drought." Velma added. Ezreal blushed further. "Guys, quit picking on the kid." I said. We tried in vain to hide our grins. Ezreal stomped ahead of us.

There was a part of the market that catered only to adventurer needs. Even though they too were flocked with people, there were several secret shops that sold quality items. We happened to enter from the back on one of those. "Isn't this the Best Deals?" I asked to Ezreal. He winked mischievously back at me. So, that old woman had quite the sideline. The adventurers and Ezreal looked around to see if the coast was clear then motioned us to move quickly. They parted the wall of morning glories that hung on the wall of the back of the building, revealing a heavy door. They opened it and beckoned us inside first. Mystery Inc. and I fled inside quickly. The adventurers followed then Ezreal. They closed the door shut.

Inside looked like an underground smaller version of the marketplace. There were stalls and booths that sold various items. There were many people there too but it's nothing compared to the crowd above. "Welcome to Underside, guys, the only premium adventurer-only bazaar in Demacia." Ezreal said. "Whoa. Is this even legal?" Fred asked. The others grinned. "Of course, it is. It's a well-known secret among adventurers and it's one we guard very closely. The market above has lots of quality stocks for adventurers but the really strong and exceptional ones are all here." Ezreal explained. I was impressed. Truly. "Of course, the prices here skyrocket compared to the prices above." he added.

"Show us around, Ezzy. Let's meet up after five minutes, okay? We'll find you!" I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him away. We browsed through the shops. "I was wondering if they have something here enchanted items for food and water and the like?" I asked. Ezreal beamed. He led us to a stall on the other end of the market. The shopkeeper was a violet-furred yordle with an emo-like look. She looked up at us and sighed. "You here to buy or sell?" she asked. "Hey, Kadma. Guys, this is Kadma. She's got the best goods you're looking for." Ezreal said. Kadma sighed again and pressed a button. Compartments began slipping out from every nook and cranny of her stall until it looked like a marketplace of its own. Enchanted items hung on every case but none of them were weapons or armor or accessories.

Picnic baskets, plates, bowls, goblets, pitchers, tablecloths and picnic cloths were predominant in her merchandise. Maybe that's why she's so sad-looking. People don't buy much from her. "All of my items are enchanted with either Create Food or Create Beverage. The price is according to the quality of food or beverage made, the selection of food or beverage produced and the number of charges the item holds." Kadma said. I think she was expecting us to walk away. "What's the priciest thing you have?" I asked. She looked over to three picnic baskets on the top shelf. "Those are the Feast series. The green basket makes fifty choices of high-quality baked goods and it has one hundred charges. 10,000 gold. The blue one makes twenty-eight choices of high-quality full meals and it has one hundred charges. 15,000 gold. The red one makes ten choices each of enchanted high-quality food and beverage and has fifty charges. 20,000 gold." she said like she was bored or something. "I'll take all three." I said. Kadma's face turned into a series of jumble expressions that Ezreal laughed. "Are you serious?" she asked. I put a bag of 45,000 gold in front of her.

She looked like the spirit in her was knocked out. She moved like a zombie and took the three baskets and placed it in front of me. I took the three and put it on Scooby's wagon. "Don't touch." I warned the guys. They reverted into making puppy eyes at me. I rolled my eyes and magically summoned a giant-sized box of Scooby Snacks. They devoured it in minutes. "What else do you sell? Do you have any more of these?" I asked. Kadma still looked starstruck then she snapped back. "Yes! Yes!" she said in a voice that sounded like she just woke up for the first time. She took an overlarge tome and laid it on the counter. "This is the Book of Gluttony. Each picture of a food inside can come to life. Each picture has one hundred charges and you can change its size for free. There's about five hundred pictures in here. They're divided by Food, Beverage, Meal and Enchanted. 2,000,000 gold." she said. BOOM. A sack of 2,000,000 gold was on top of the counter. She fainted on cue.

Even Ezreal looked stunned. "Dude, you just spent 2,045,000 gold on things that other people would think of as junk." he said. He was hyperventilating. Mystery Inc. giggled. "Addy's got no problem with money." Fred supplied. Yeah, tell that to Lesser Demonic Wish-Granting, Plenty God Power, Dwarven Mine God Power, Prosperity God Power and I can summon Ring of The Nibelung and some Pixiu if I want for the overkill. Sweetie, I'm so rich I make the filthy rich look poor. "As to be expected of a-" Ezreal said then I casually stuffed a Scooby Snack into his mouth. He chewed tentatively while giving me a look. Then he decided he liked the taste and asked for more.

"Here, don't use all of it up." I said as I handed the Book of Gluttony to Shaggy and Scooby. "Do you still have some stock of exceptional items?" I asked. Kadma was up in an instant. She sparkled. She found a customer with bottomless pockets. "I don't have anymore but I can stock up some the next time you visit." she said. She fumbled with her dress and took a shiny card. "Thank you for your patronage! Please return soon! And please take these as a gift!" she said. She handed me three red candles then she bowed deeply. Whoa. Watta change in attitude. "What're these?" I asked. "Oh. They're Date Candles! You light one of them up and it summons a perfect set-up for an intimate dinner! It's a one-time use item but it makes high-quality courses of food and beverages!" she said. I looked impressed and I was definitely impressed.

We thanked her and walked away. I am definitely returning here. "If you have any more of those Feasts and the Book, I'll gladly take them off your hands." I yelled back. Kadma fainted again on cue. "How many days does it usually take for people to complete a dungeon?" I asked. Ezreal thought for a moment. "It usually depends on the dungeon. Some could go one for years, others you could finish in a day." he said. I hope it would something you could finish in a day. "You wanna buy some potions?" he asked. I grinned at him slyly. "I got that part covered." I said. I looked down at my own shadow and it bubbled as if it was liquid. "Shadow Demons, where are they?" I asked.

The Shadow Demons moved from the darkness of my shadow and surged into different directions. They were back to me in thirty seconds. They told where they were. "Damnit. I didn't sense them at all!" Ezreal said. "You didn't? Like, we felt it." Shaggy pointed out. "Thank you..." Ezreal said sarcastically. "Anyone working for me can sense them. It's just common courtesy. Unless I tell the Shadow Demons otherwise." I said to Ezreal. "Well, let's going." Daphne said. We walked to the certain direction the Shadow Demons told us. We passed by stores that had an impressive inventory of enchanted items and alchemical ingredients. I was particularly interested in some furniture we came across. "Wonder what those are. They're so eye-catching." Fred commented. We had to drag Daphne away from every stall that had shiny accessories and jewelry. "There's no stall that, like, sells food." Shaggy said. We gave him and Scooby a look as they were steadily emptying the Book of Gluttony. The total charges of the item was 50,000. Now, it was 44,000. Wow, 6,000 down. "Your gluttony knows no bounds." I said to the pair. They smiled sheepishly at me.

"OMFG. I AM SO RETURNING HERE." I declared after we passed by some really interesting things. Me and Mystery Inc. were really dazzled. Ezreal grinned like a cat. "I think I have the spare time to play chaperon for you." he said. He said that easily but he looked like he really wanted to do it. "Shouldn't you be digging through ruins somewhere? You have a lot of free time in your hands, Ezzy." I said. "I'm actually on leave. I promised my family I wouldn't go dungeon-delving for three months." he admitted. Mystery Inc. was quiet.

"Then by following Addy around, you actually have a pretty good excuse in case you're dragged into something dangerous." Fred said. Ezreal flinched.

"Judging by the way your family reacted, I guess you suffered a wound or two and had to be hospitalized for some time." Daphne added. Ezreal began to sweat.

"And you're pretty laidback for someone grounded. You're here because your family deliberately assigned your healthcare here. That would mean they've pretty much given up on taming you and keeping you in line. You're here because only your girlfriend can tie you down but it's not because of your affection of her. It's more like you can't do anything to calm her down when she goes ballistic." Velma added. Ezreal looked thunderstruck.

"Like, they also limited your funds so you can't get anywhere far, man. You're, like, holed up here whether you like it or not. Like, I'll go as far as to say that your family is forwarding money to your girlfriend instead. And there's, like, some sort of limit on your magic gauntlet." Shaggy said. Ezreal had his mouth hanging open by the time they were finished.

"Rand rou're retty rired ralready! Rou rant ro ret raway!" Scooby said. He and Shaggy changed into detective outfits in mere seconds and aimed a magnifying glass at Ezreal suspiciously.

"I didn't get that." Ezreal admitted. "Scooby said you're pretty tired and you want to get away badly." Fred supplied. Ezreal clapped his hands slowly.

"Well done. You laid it out beautifully." he said with grudging respect. Hhhmmm... There's a limitation on blondie's weapon, eh? Well, we can't have that. "There's a limitation on that?" I asked. Ezreal looked sheepish. "Yeah. I can't use it as much as I want to." he admitted, rubbing the back of his head with a hand. "What? Why? That's unacceptable. You're supposed to be our damage-dealer and meatshield." I said. "WHAT?!" Ezreal screeched angrily. Shaggy, Scooby and me looked at him with puppy eyes.

"We need a big, brave man to save from the perils of unknown and shield us from danger lurking in dark corners!" I said dramatically. Ezreal looked like he really wanted to slap me bad. I grinned at him. I grabbed his gauntlet. "Enchant! Third Party-Limiter Immunity!" I said. Glowing light gathered into his artifact and synchronized into a new and powerful magic within. Now this weapon of his will be immune to limitations imposed by any third party. Who's this third party you might ask? Anyone but him and me. Ezreal's eyes were wide as saucers. "Am I amazing or am I amazing?" I asked. There was an excited gleam in Ezreal's eyes. It was like someone who was imprisoned so long then suddenly thrust into complete freedom. He began teleporting around us like crazy. "What have you done?" Velma said in mock seriousness. "The beast has been unleashed." I said in an equal mood. "No one will survive. We're all gonna die down here." Daphne added.

"Haha." Ezreal said sarcastically but I could tell he was real glad his mojo was fully back on. We found Silent Marchers on a stall. We stood behind them and quietly watched as they haggled with the price. "What's going on?" I asked. "Duh. They're haggling with the prices. Despite what you think, adventurers don't pull down that much money. Sure, they're paid bigger compared to standard jobs but they spend much of it to buying or repairing equipment and buying whatever they're gonna need for their next life-threatening quest. Or spending it on medical attention." Ezreal replied. Damn. It's a tough life then. Not like the adventures you play in any RPG where your character seems strong enough to handle whatever the cruel world throws at them.

"They don't have a patron?" I asked. Ezreal shook his head negatively. "It's hard to find a patron who won't reduce you to hired goons. I heard Queen Ashe of Freljord is wooing adventurers but her campaign is proceeding slowly. It's tough to make a living in Freljord." he said. Hhhmmm... I was correct then. Ratharbor would be the biggest adventurer city the whole of Runeterra would ever see. Mwehehehe. "Stop making that scary laugh." Daphne said. Shaggy and Scooby hid behind her and the others. "Nothing. I just had an idea." I said. I sailed ahead and interrupted the haggling. "Oh, hey. Sorry. Took us a bit longer than expected." Bael said apologetically. I smiled. "Silent Marchers, I'm gonna make you a deal." I declared grandly.

I clapped my hands and Mystery Inc. promptly launched into explaining. "Addy's, like, gonna build an adventurer city but he doesn't know much about that profession. He knows only what he's heard from other people, man." Shaggy said. "So he's here in Demacia to spy on what adventurers really do. If he finds out a lot in Demacia, he'll proceed to Phase 2 of the plan." Daphne added. "The best part of this is that Addy's taking adventuring to a whole new level. He'll be training adventurers, taking them in and rearing them." Fred added. "And there will be compensation, of course. You will be rewarded by your performance and Addy's gonna make sure your labors will bear good fruit." Velma concluded. Ezreal and Silent Marchers looked at me like I was crazy. I rolled my eyes. I paid for their tab and grinned in a Cheshire Cat-grin. "So show me what adventurers do." I said mysteriously. I sailed away from the scene. Silent Marchers and the merchant of the stall still couldn't believe that I handed that much money in mere moments.

•

"So you're the High Priest everyone's talking about, huh? I guessed as much why Lady Crownguard would come running to you and why you're friends with the Prodigal Explorer." Simon said. They finally digested it along the way where Mystery Inc. and Ezreal took turns explaining the whole story. "So, Addy, why the hell do you want to build an adventurer city for? What do you need adventurers for?" Ezreal asked. That was the question everyone was wondering about. Mystery Inc. and I swerved in perfect sync, raised our hand and replied. "FOR FUN!" we chorused. Well, that was anticlimactic. "I figured as much. I mean, what kind of person hands out sacred relics to someone they just met?" Ezreal said as if his expectations just got crushed.

"Well, I'm sorry if I didn't meet your standards but that's just that. I want to see some legends come to life. You're pretty much legendary on your own, Ezreal, but I want to see legends rise and live right before my very eyes. I wanna see them reach the peak of their potential and make this world acknowledge their existence. I wanna see that day happening and I wanna be there when that happens. And, most importantly, I can proudly say I had a hand in molding this amazing person." I said. "That sounds about a good a reason enough." Velma said.

Of course, on my hidden agenda, I want to be dear to these people when the time comes so they'll come under my banner on their own will. It's better to conquer people with love than with strength. I will be a person they would bleed for, they'll kill for and would support me to the very last breath and will continue to support me even in the afterlife. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

We exited the gates and I saw the same battlemage I had a rumble with. I saw him and he saw me. I grinned brightly and waved at him. He raised an eyebrow but gave a small wave in return after some time. Well, waddaya know? No line! No long damnable line! Praise the Emperor! "So where to?" I asked. Silent Marchers looked at each other then regained their composure. Their proud and defiant looks were back. Yay! They dropped their guard! "The request we got says the temples need someone to cleanse the Vale Crypts again. This ain't gonna be easy." Maze said as he read the request paper. Lucre took out something from his backpack. It was one of the things they wanted to buy and I paid for. It looked like an oversized carpet. He threw the carpet but it unraveled in the air and remained suspended.

HOLYMOTHEROFGOD! A FLYING CARPET! A REAL FLYING CARPET! OMFG! I was squealing on top of my voice as I saw the item. "It's beautiful! I never saw a flying carpet my whole life! It's amazing!" I was squeaking like a chipmunk on helium. As I fawned on the item, the other looked at me with incredulous expressions. Mystery Inc. had the look of someone who wanted to flee and hide somewhere. "He's never seen one before." Velma said apologetically. We rode on the magic carpet and it soared a medium distance on top of the ground. Well, that's one fantasy down. I had this expectation that it would be like that Whole New World from Disney's Aladdin scene. It turns out that magic carpets used to be able to soar really high but it was banned after it was used for criminal activities and made it difficult for authorities to track down. They told me also that magic carpets of the highest quality can still do that and so much more but their prices are astronomical.

But still, to be able to fly several feet above the ground was amazing. I like flying really. it makes you feel ungrounded, free from earthly limitations. They told me that prices in this world was ranked according to its effects, usage and quality. The ones with the great enchantments and infinite uses were super rare and commanded obscene prices. Only the powerful and the filthy rich could afford them. They did a double take when they saw the Book of Gluttony but didn't seem surprised that I was able to buy it. "Man, if we had that thing, we'd never have to worry about food again. Our expenses would drop down considerably and we could sell some of the food it makes for extra income." Simon said enviously as Shaggy and Scooby continued to empty it. "I plan to give items like these to the top performing adventurers of my city." I said.

Silent Marchers gaped at my words. They clearly couldn't believe what they just said. "Where's this city of yours anyway?" Ezreal asked. "It's New Adriel, formerly Ratharbor." Velma said. The adventurers and Ezreal sputtered. "RATHARBOR?! THE RATHARBOR?! LITTLE BILGEWATER?!" Ezreal said in disbelief. "Like, it's under new management since two days ago. Addy owns it now, man." Shaggy said. "And a lot of weed-cutting too." I said. The adventurers whistled. "I haven't got a solid plan yet but the prototype is still workable. I think if people started coming over there, we can accommodate them." I said. "Addy, I've been meaning to ask and I can't keep it shut anymore. What's that thing on your head?" Ezreal asked. The chicken god was nesting on my head but he was asleep now. I think he got bored somewhere along the way and decided sleeping would be better. "Rall rail rhe Rhicken Rod rof Rhe Read rand Rhe Runderworld!" Scooby introduced grandly. He and Shaggy had changed into herald costumes in a second. "What?" Ezreal echoed. "It's the Chicken God of The Dead and The Underworld!" Daphne supplied. The adventurers and Ezreal burst into hilarious laughter.

"Guys, stop laughing. You're gonna piss him off." I warned. Mystery Inc. nodded feverishly. "Yeah! Like, bad things happen when he's angry!" Shaggy begged. "Reah!" Scooby whined. "Chicken god! Oh, me tummy! Oh, me tummy!" Ezreal laughed, holding his stomach. "Sorry but that's too much to believe!" Misty said in between laughs. The chicken god came awake. It deliberately opened its eyes slowly and let loose the power inside it. We felt it too. Shaggy and Scooby jumped and hid into a Feast basket. How they managed to contort into something small was beyond me. All laughter died down as the divine and terrible power of the chicken god washed over all of us. "Holy-! You weren't joking?!" Ezreal said.

The chicken god screeched and what looked like an instant Harrowing to the Runeterrans appeared out of thin air. They looked ready to kill.

10 Spectral Legions.

10 Corpsefire Warriors.

10 Corpsefire Archers.

10 Corpsefire Mages.

10 Monster Houses.

10 Abominations.

10 Desecrators.

10 Phantom Processions.

10 Plague Pit Dwellers.

1 Skull King.

1 Ghost Zone- Three Watchers.

1 Ghost Zone- Desiree.

"Ooohhh... More servants for moi?" I crooned. The chicken god looked down on me and huffed. I picked him up and stroked his feathers. "Don't be mad, chicken god. They haven't seen you kind here. They're not just used to it." I said. The chicken god looked at me then at them then at me again. It huffed and puffed its feathers. It lifted a wing and elegantly waved it aside. "He says he'll let it pass just this once. Don't do it again." I warned. "Holy crap." Ezreal said as the Underworld family Monster Cards still hovered around us. They were waiting for orders. "Guys, go back to Ratharbor. Tell Hawk Moth to assign you your roles." I ordered the Cards. They bowed low and sped away into the night, looking no different from a dark cloud of the Harrowing. "Can you summon Ghost Boy here?" I asked. The chicken god waved a wing and Ghost Boy appeared out of thin air.

He looked surprised a bit but he saw Mystery Inc. and me and stood ready to serve. "Can I bother you on a little adventure?" I asked. Ghost Boy nodded excitedly. "Is- is- is that really a god?" Ezreal asked. "You have a death wish, don't you?" Maze snapped at him. "Yep. The Chicken God of The Dead and The Underworld. One of the founding gods of Farmlandia where the enslaved flora and fauna united to stand against the abusive mortal races. Of the gods of Farmlandia, he is the most vindictive and passionate. It is he who summoned Underworld into the mortal realm and unleashed the horrors of the dead unto humanity, the prime evils in his eyes." I said in a mysterious voice. You can tell how much I love Card Wars when I can clearly recall the chicken god's lore. "That makes us feel a bit safe." Misty said. She and Maze were yordles and they whistled innocently when Bael gave them a look.

Simon clapped his hands, rubbed them together tightly and bowed his head before the chicken god. He saying some sort of prayer and ended by clapping his hands with a force that made us jump. The chicken god huffed haughtily at this. "Like, how much longer will we wait to get there?" Shaggy asked. "Not for long. The Sendean Arc's there. We'll be crossing the Aganan River soon and the crypts won't be far from that." Maze explained. He pointed at an unnatural arc of rock that rose from the earth like a human spine. "Whoa. That's not natural." I said. Ezreal nodded. "It's a souvenir from the Rune Wars. Only gods know how many battles this land watched over." he said.

As Ezreal launched into an explanation, the adventurers were temporarily distracted from the fact that I was toting a god with me. The chicken god paid no heed to any of it and returned to roost and sleep on my head. Moments later, when came across a massive winding river. Like the arc before, it the river itself looked unnatural. The pattern of the body of water was more twisted than a spider's web and its currents were irregularly shifting from low tide to high tide on its own. That must be Aganan River. Then beyond it was a series of hills that jutted off the ground. There was a total of seven of the hills and I can say this must be the Vale Crypts they were talking about.

"Why do they call it Vale Crypts?" Velma had asked. Good job, girl! It's like you read my mind. "The legend goes that there is a pocket dimension there that led to a wondrous woodland. There are many accounts of worthy people walking into that land. The people who made it were called the Snow Elves. We can say they were an ancient race with really advanced mystic knowledge. The same rune that decorates all of the seven crypts translates as Vale in the old language. Hence the name." Ezreal said. Fred, Daphne and Velma nodded in understanding and looked like they really looked forward to it. Shaggy and Scooby, on the other hand, had hidden behind me in an instant.

The hills looked similar to the burial mounds seen all over Europe and the ones used by Native Americans. The only difference is that the architecture of this sites were more complex in design. Someone had painstakingly put so much effort in making sure the tombs looked grandiose and alien to anyone who beheld it. Carvings of foreign creatures and humanoid figures doing battles, flourishing side-by-side and worshiping strange-looking gods was carved everywhere. I don't really understand the runes that decked these ancient stones but they were brimming with power. It was like wallowing in invisible waters. As the magic carpet landed on the central square, that power that was only fleeting when I was in the air fell full surge on me. I felt both weak and strong at the same time. The chicken god clucked loudly. He was telling me that a local god once graced this place. There is a lingering influence of that god and it's the one that makes this place holy. Unfortunately, dark and terrible creatures sought to defile it. It's rapidly deteriorating.

"Be careful. Something wicked is here. It's been tainting this holy ground." I warned them. The adventurers took me seriously and unsheathed their weapons. "I don't know about holy but, Addy, this place has been haunted ever since I was a kid." Ezreal said. "No. This place was once holy. Something or someone has been working hard to dispel that. I think the perpetrator is the one making the hauntings here." I said. "What're we supposed to do here again?" Fred asked. Misty took out the request form. "Cleanse the tombs of any monster present." she said. "So which way?" Daphne asked. Bael took out a book from his backpack and opened it. Scanning through the ancient pages, he found what he was looking for and chanted the spell. A ghostly ball of fire appeared out of nowhere. It began to glide towards an entrance. "This is our guide. It'll help us find out way through the tombs via the safest path." he explained. "Groovy!" Shaggy and Scooby chorused. They changed into adventurer costumes in a heartbeat.

"That's really something, you guys." I admitted. Along the way, Bael told me that the book was called Mormin's Tome. It's one of nine magical tomes which contained a number of unique spells in it. The best part of the item is that while its spells can be used on a limited number per day, it's basically unlimited as a whole. The weakest spell in it can be used up to ten times a day while the strongest would go for one use a day. It's really useful. "Remember back then where we kinda hesitated when we talked about loot-splitting?" Lucre said. Oh, yeah, I remember that but I just brushed it aside. "The truth is there's a rumor that one of the Tomes were sighted here. Lessina's Tome, to be exact." Maze admitted. Hhhmmm... So that what it was. "Oh. You're going for the set?" Ezreal asked.

Silent Marchers nodded vigorously. "I'm sure Addy will let you have it. He's usually attracted to weird things only." Daphne said. Shaggy and Scooby looked at me. "Rou rhink ris Rook ris reird?" the dog asked, hold the Book of Gluttony up. I grinned. Hell, yeah, I do! "Not just weird things though. Cute, odd and unconventional. I like things like that." I declared proudly. I suddenly jerked. "Something's coming!" I said fearfully. "But I don't feel any-" Misty said then stopped as a ringing howl filled every direction. It came from all around us. It was seriously enough to make me want to run away screaming on top of my voice. Figures were slowly closing in on us. "Are those zombies?" Daphne asked. She, Velma and Fred closed around me like a wall. Shaggy and Scooby hid behind me, trembling.

A deafening whistle filled the air as several bolts of light flurried from Ezreal. Each one sung through the air and pierced their target. Even with huge chunks of their bodies seared off, the figures continued to come towards us. "Great. Flesh Sappers. This got a whole lot harder." Bael said. "What're Flesh Sappers?" I asked. There was a grim look on every Runeterran present. "One of three Sapper-type zombies. Flesh Sappers are walking bombs. They're hard to kill without fire." Ezreal explained. "Fire?" Mystery Inc. echoed. Velma took out her enchanted orb, Fred took out his enchanted sword and shield, Daphne took out her enchanted wand, Shaggy took out his enchanted cards and Scooby took out his enchanted collar. "CHARGE!" Fred yelled as the meddling kids and their dumb dog rushed into the fray.

"Now, that's dedication." Simon said. He laughed heartily and brandished two massive longswords that glowed in cruel rainbow colors. He made a terrible wolf howl and charged into the fight. Bael had taken out what looked to be floating swords that formed a pair of wing-like pattern on his back. Misty was busy chanting, a huge pentagram was underneath her. Maze mentally commanded several floating wands that blasted magic on his targets. Amazing coordination, I must say. This is a result of working together for so long that their actions were so fluid and clockwork. I'm surprised that Shaggy and Scooby had charged in as well. Mystery Inc. worked terribly but they ganged up on one enemy at a time and they watched each other's back.

"Use your weapons, guys! They're enchanted to give you what you need!" I called to them. Look at me, just sitting pretty here. _"Exalted champions of the Light and Life, hear our humble plea and grant us you aid! We stand against your ancient nemesis, send your favor that we might slay them in your name! DIAMOND SKIN!"_ Misty yelled beside me that I jumped back. After her incantation, she recited this prayer-like spell and the pentagram beneath her collapsed and shattered into a thousand pieces. The Silent Marchers suddenly enveloped into an armor of magical diamond. I guess it enhances their defenses. Misty began to channel another spell immediately. "Shadow Demons, go!" I said. My shadow began to bubble and the creatures surged like a dark tide. They covered the earth in a carpet of unnatural darkness and tendrils of shadow erupted on the Flesh Sappers, impaling them and sending them exploding high above the air.

Bits of flesh and viscera began to rain down. Did I mention I have a weak stomach? I can't stand the sight of gore but I'll have to do my best. They said Shadow Demons are weak demons. What kind of standard was that? Are Shadow Demons weak by demon standards or human? _"Oh, Mistress who watches over all the forces of the natural world, I call upon you in my time of need! Grant us the strength to weather this darkness, we ask of you! CHANT OF LIFE!"_ Misty yelled again. FUCK! Why does she do that?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?! Silent Marchers was suddenly bathed in a green pulsing aura of healing energy. There was a bright light behind me and I looked to see Ezreal channeling a massive wave of light. Ooohhh! It's his ultimate! Uh, what it's name again? Trueshot Barrage? He unleashed a barrage toward where the Sappers were coming. They were wiped out in a instant. I clapped appreciatively. Look at me, sitting pretty here. _"Fred, activate you item's Regalia. Daphne, yours has Ward. Velma, you have Inferno. Shaggy, yours is Wave. Scooby, you have Wheel."_ I mentally communicated with them.

That instant, they activated their item's magic. Fred erupted in an armor of lashing fire. Daphne's hair turned into serpentine lava-like tentacles. Velma yelped as she was forced to start channeling magic. Shaggy's card started flinging in one direction like bullets. Scooby summoned a moving sphere of fire. It took them less then thirty seconds to realize what their magical equipment was supposed to do. They rode the flow amazingly. Once they got it, they functioned again seamlessly, though it was not comparable to Silent Marchers. Ezreal was behind us, acting as an artillery as he fired one barrage after another. Me? I just stood there, grinning like an idiot. Hhhmmm... I like what I'm seeing. Investing in adventurers may prove to be a fruitful venture then.

Suddenly, a chill got down my spine. I sensed something else. My ethereal vision suddenly got into high gear and my mind wandered quickly into the halls of the crypt opposite to where we were supposed to enter. My mind wandered through the dark corners, through winding paths and into a sealed chamber. Inside were many corpses coming to life and desperately banging on the door while screaming for help were what looked to be five very young newbie adventurers. I remember that time when I got sent to the hospital for pushing three kids out of the way of a speeding truck. My body just acted on its own. I saved the kids but I was bedridden for three months _(My three bestfriends played nurse the whole time. It was very erotic)_. Well, the same thing happened. My body went on auto-pilot and I rushed into it.

"WWWHHHOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Velma yelped as her orb had already created a sphere of fire so great, it would no doubt damage severely the entire area. Then the sphere collapsed and formed into a fast-moving expanding wall of energy. It moved and consumed every Sapper coming into contact with it. And there were none. "Rice rob, Relma!" Scooby barked happily as he bathed Velma with doggy drool. She laughed as she pushed the dog off of her. "Well, that was something." Ezreal said as he panted for breath. Silent Marchers joined up with them. They were covered in sweat. Misty's magic had expired and they were back to normal forms. "Let's take a breather!" Daphne suggested. "YEAH!" everyone else chorused. "Addy, I didn't see you helping enough." Ezreal panted playfully. "Addy? Addy?" he said then looked around for me. I wasn't there.

•

I zoomed through the hallways. It was lit by Phantom Fireball TOKENS the chicken god created. Shadow Demons and Ghost Boy blasted anything that tried to stop us. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Why bother with that when all the monsters here could just be banished by a wave of the chicken god's wing? Well, the answer would be no. Because the chicken god is a unique Omnicard Monster Card with an Attack of NONE and a Defense of 10. That means despite its impressive Defense, you can't do anything about his Attack. Attack ratings of 0 can be raised repeatedly but an Attack rating of NONE can't be raised, like, ever. That means the chicken god is just a summoning platform for special summoning other Monster Cards from Underworld and Farmlandia into the field. Why do think it's been summoning other Cards just to get the job done?

Many Cards are limited to Rule 15 of Card Wars Lexicanum which prohibits the existence of more than one kind of the same Card on the field. Example of this is Nessie _(For good reason. Imagine Cryptid players piling their Card-killers on you in an instant)_ and all Omnicards. So even thought all my Cards seem OP in their own way, they're still bound to the rules of the Lexicanum which makes me extra careful on how I should use them. You can tell if a Card is only limited to one on the field if its special effects have names in it instead of the usual standard text. Ghost Boy, for example, has three named special effects: Weather Control, Fiery/Frosty Breath and King of Ghosts. Weather Control lets him remove up three Cards of the enemy's, Fiery/Frosty Breath lets him attack up to three times per turn and King of Ghosts lets him special summon any Card with Ghost Zone in its name.

Why am I babbling about this? Because I'm so damn nervous! What the hell am I doing? Ghost Boy is doing overtime trying to defend me but how long can he keep up with that? Shadow Demons can defend me for how long too? I should've taken more points in offensive spells! I took deep breaths and tried to calm down. I summoned several special cookies using Living Bread. Boom Cookies. They explode with flavor in your mouth and literally explode like a grenade if you want it to. I threw several of it to the incoming crowd and it exploded. Debris, bone and bits of flesh rained on me but I didn't care. Those kids could die by the time I arrive if I slow down. I could hear their screams now. It's louder. Then that means I'm closer.

A sealed door! I can hear banging on the other side alongside hysteric voices crying for help! "Kids, get clear of the door!" I screamed from the other side. "Okay! Please help us!" a boy's voice came from the other side. I threw ten Boom Cookies and watched as the door exploded open. Five kids staggered out of the door and unfortunately, so did a swarm of the living dead. Shadow Demons surged from the ground and shaped into shadow whips with a force that split open a corpse with one strike. "Get up! You're getting out of here alive!" I yelled at them. "Eat it!" I said as I threw several Cookies of Complete Recovery. It's another one of my own creation. Boosts natural regeneration considerably and applies a magical healing over time effect when consumed. It's also delicious and a comfort food in the making. The kids ate it without a word and I saw the magic taking effect as color began to return to their faces. Thank God, I got here just in time. "RUN!" I yelled. The kids ran indeed.

Ghost Boy summoned an indoor storm, raining deadly shards of ice, raging winds and lightning on foes. The progress was slow. Oh, God, I remember my Mana was ticking down. A fine time I chose not to wear my clothes from Elder Scrolls and Diablo. By the way, all that time the chicken god sat on my head, munching on some cookies like he was watching a really gripping movie. Stupid bird. But he did summon Ghost-Wisp and Phantom Fireball TOKENS to help us. I should tell you another Card Wars fact to distract you from the dilemma I'm currently facing. The chicken god has the special effect called Hosts of The Dead. Basically, the chicken god is the only Card in the entire game that can summon more than one type of TOKENS. He has Ghost-Wisps, Spooks, Hauntings, Phantom Fireballs, Lingering Presences, Lost Souls and Shadow Forms TOKENS. If enough number of the same type of TOKENS were sacrificed, a special effect would come into play for your next turn. OMFG. WHAT AM I SAYING?!

I need to focus getting out of here. Oh, Ghost Boy, I love you so much. You're my favorite Card from both Underworld and Superheroes! Hey, the chicken god appears in both Farmlandia and Underworld. Some Cards can appear in the deck of one card family even if those said cards belong to another family. It's one of the several intertwining complexity of Card Wars. School of Pain's The Populars: Born Nun can grant access to Heavenly Host's Acts of Faith Mechanic. Atlanteans' Theocracy can access Celestials' Apocalypse mechanic. And so on and so forth.

FOCUS, ADRIEL! GET A FUCKING GRIP! Ghost Boy did a good job keeping the horde in in the back. **_"Lesser Demonic Wish-Granting!"_** I intoned. Dark smoke appeared and took shape in my hands. Twelve marbles and each of them was enchanted with the divine spell Lesser Sanctify Ground. I threw one marble and it exploded. Like a growing plague, holy seals and symbols began to appear on the walls and spread in a slow but steady rate. As the dead stepped on the sanctified area, they were forced to rest. I could hear them mouthing "thank you" to me as they were freed.

It'll stop the weak undead from passing but the stronger ones can move through it albeit weakened and damaged considerably. It's a good thing I thought of it. Damnit. Why didn't I think of that ages ago?! I was furious with myself. The spell lasts for an hour. Is an hour enough to cleanse all the dead from this corner? I don't know and I don't wanna find out. We ran and ran. Funny, I don't remember taking this long to find the damn exit. Then I saw a landmark. An undead pinned to the wall. Yeah, I did that. It'll be easy to find the exit with this. "Let's go! We're almost there!" I yelled. I threw another marble at the wave coming out of the left wing of the hall as we swerved to the right. Again, it was filled with holy magic.

Damnit. How many people are buried here? This number is way too many. Are there necromancers here? If that's the case, then it's understandable. Thank God most of them were weak. They were the standard zombies that were difficult to kill. The difference between zombies made by a virus or an outbreak and zombes that are plain corpses coming back to unlife is that virus zombies can be killed by taking out the head, reanimated corpses had to be reduced to ashes to force it down permanently. The exit! Boy, am I glad to see it! I threw another marble back to the horde behind us and holy magic exploded again. We burst through the exit and slammed the doors behind us. I threw another marble inside just in case.

Well, out of the frying pan AND INTO THE MICROWAVE! Sappers were everywhere! Ezreal, Silent Marchers and Mystery Inc. were nowhere in sight! They must've thought I entered through the other crypt! "This fuckery ends now." I hissed angrily. **_"By the power of Athena, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. Summoning the God Power Restoration, the heavens above opened and rained eternal heavenly light upon all around us. The undead dissipated, their cheering voices rose into the skies as they were free to move on to the afterlife for good. Black smoke sizzled and hissed from the accursed ground. Holy light flooded into the crypts, opening doors as the mighty will of the goddess Athena searched for more desecrated dead to free. The ancient burial grounds around us began to rearrange themselves as time and tide's ravage against it waned. Gradually, the haggard and abandoned look was washed away to reveal a pristine panorama.

The kids looked at me with a look between awe and disbelief. "Are you the High Priest that visited Demacia a while ago?" one of them asked. I glared at them. "My friends are lost because I came to rescue you. Either you plan to head home this instant or help me search this place top to bottom." I demanded angrily. The kids looked lost. "We want to help. You saved our lives but what can we do? We left all our items back at the crypt. There's no way to get it back now." one of them said. I sighed. Dark smoke swirled from me again and launched into black-colored wisps at the kids. It formed into new armor and weapons, durable quality items with useful enchantments on them. The kids' eyes widened again.

I saw a trail of Scooby Snacks to follow. Must be Velma's idea if I ever return here, I'd have something to lead me to them. "Come on! It's dangerous to be alone. The undead may have been taken care of but not the perpetrators. Let's go!" I said. Shadow Demons surged underneath like a tidal wave and carried us where the Scooby Snacks led.

•

"When I see Adriel, I'm gonna wring his neck!" Daphne said as she scrambled to dodge several fireballs. When they entered the crypt they were supposed to enter in the first place, they thought Adriel had been there but he's not and they were trapped between waves of the undead. Skeletal undead poured from hidden doors and passages. "We've been here ten times already and the numbers is nothing like what we cleansed before." Bael complained. Velma had completed another channeling and an expanding wall of holy energy pulsed outward, destroying every undead it came into contact.

"This is no joke. It'll be our heads if something happens to Addy. We'll be dead for sure!" Fred said. Shaggy and Scooby shivered at the thought. **_"We forfeit the contract. We surrender its fruit and accept its venom."_** Mystery Inc. chorused. The weapons Adriel gave them dissipated into nothingness. This elicited a gasp from Ezreal and Silent Marchers. They abandoned the contract that gave them those enchanted weapons but they didn't abandon the contract that gave them the costumes to blend in. The kids linked hands together and summoned forth a terrible Villain. A sinister-looking book appeared out of thin air and dropped on Scooby's waiting hands.

Mystery Inc. has the power to summon a unique Villain, each of which has special abilities of its own. While the Villains they call are not outstandingly powerful, en masse they are a threat you should really consider.

"Let the evil from the past breathe again with fiery blast!" they chorused. An unnatural wind filled the chamber and a rising malevolent force was felt. The wind formed into an unnatural congregation of clouds that rounded over the ceiling.

"Let the dark winds whip the night to blow away the force of light!"A green bolt of magic snaked from the book, rose into the air then struck Mystery Inc., empowering them with black magic.

"Dreadful darkness, hear my cry, bring back one who cannot die! Let the witch who perished here live again and reappear!" they cried. Black smoke crackling with green energies rose from the book. Howling winds joined in and the earth shook at the imminent arrival of a Villain. Smoke and wind joined together, forming evil images in the air and swirled into a globe. It dissipated, leaving behind a pale woman who carried with her an aura of a witch. It was Sara Ravencroft.

"What dost thou need?" she asked as she floated down. Mystery Inc. did a dogeza bow on the floor. "ADDY'S MISSING! WE'LL BE BITING THE DUST IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HIM!" they bawled desperately. "Thou art dead for sure." she said. "You sound pretty calm for a situation so desperate." Daphne commented. Sara snorted.

"Art thou jesting? Lord Adriel is far safer than thee. Thou entered the wrong crypt and Lord Adriel now seeks thee. Survive until our lord arrives." she said simply. Mystery Inc. was back on their feet in a second. They sheepishly patted dust off their clothes and pretended nothing embarrassing happened. "How did you know Addy's safe?" Velma asked. "Dost thou not feel the holy power? Adriel's miracle cleansed the dead and they art free. But within this cursed labyrinth is a creature neither undead nor living. We must seek it lest they raise more of the dead to send above. Adriel will be pleased with this." Sara said decisively. Finally, someone was taking command.

"Well, you heard the lady." Ezreal said. He quite surprised with himself that he wasn't amazed by what just happened. The boy thought he was already getting used to it but wondered what other dark servants Adriel kept in his retinue. Mystery Inc., Sara, Silent Marchers and Ezreal moved swiftly through the halls. True to Sara's words, it was empty. The masses of undead were gone. "When did this place become a den for necromancers?" Misty said. There was a fiery gleam in her eyes. Necromancy was frowned upon in all of Valoran with the exception of Noxus and Zaun. It's an art that desecrates the dead. A huge contributor to the hate of that specific forbidden art was the steady incursions of the Black Mist. When the Harrowing arrives, many people die but they don't find any rest. Instead, they are doomed to wander the Black Mist as twisted parodies of life.

"If they could raise this many undead, I think it could be a whole cult down there." Simon said. Shaggy and Scooby shook fearfully at that. "I don't think they're gonna pay us extra for this." Bael complained. The rest of Silent Marchers nodded. "But Addy is more likely going to give you a reward." Ezreal said. At this prospect, Silent Marchers seem to revive instantly. "Adriel is sure generous." Sara said sarcastically. Mystery Inc. gave her a reprimanding look. Maze stopped and raised a small paw. Everyone froze. He sensed something, closing his eyes to focus his sense of hearing. "What is it?" Fred asked. "Chanting. Many voices. Around twelve people." he said. Mystery Inc. called upon the magic bestowed upon them by Sara's spellbook. They levitated off the ground, with fireballs on each hand. They were ready to storm. Sara touched the wall of the crypt and vicious roots and pumpkin minions grew out of it instantly.

"I think they're restarting the ritual. Lord Adriel's power just interrupted their ceremony. Let's strike." Maze said. Silent Marchers prepared. _"Blood is life and life is blood! For blood flows in the veins of men and sustain life, I call upon the One who stands in the pools of life! Grant us blood that we may outlive the horrors! PRESENCE OF THE LEECH!"_ Misty intoned softly. Silent Marchers' armor suddenly bathed in vampiric energies. They would use it to sap the energies of the living and the dead to heal their wounds and hasten their opponents' demise. They hugged the walls and silent crept forward. They came upon a lit chamber and took a peek inside. Inside were indeed cloaked men and women, twelve in number.

They were chanting a foreign language that the Runeterrans didn't understand. "What are they doing?" Lucre asked. "Like, they're trying to reinstate the rotten mojo back in this place. I think they need that mojo make it easier for them to, like, make those clambering corpses!" Shaggy said in utter fear. "Reah! Rey're rin rhe riddle rart!" Scooby said. "Not for long." Sara said. With a gesture, her pumpkin minions rolled to the floor and quietly crept where the necromancers were. With a snap of her fingers, the pumpkins exploded with a force that send them victims crashing against the walls. Mystery Inc. charged forward with their eyes closed and began hurling fireballs randomly everywhere. Sara, Silent Marchers and Ezreal stayed behind as mighty explosions racked the chamber next to them.

When it stopped, they peeked inside and the room was black as smoke. No trace of the necromancers was left, just smoldering ash. "Whoa. Courage of the cowards." Maze said, nudging Misty. The two yordles giggled at that. "I was so scared. I thought we'd be done for." Velma panted. "Do you have, like, a Scooby Snack?" Shaggy said. The two were sorely tempted to start snacking this instant but they knew Adriel wasn't around. It won't be fair. Maze jumped on the platform where the necromancers and gasped. Silent Marchers and Ezreal ran to where he was. On the circular platform was a pentagram of ornate design and in its center, decked with sacrificial offerings of both fresh and rotten bodies like some sort of gruesome shrine was an orb of dark purple color. It glowed menacingly in the dark. "How they hell did they get their hands on a Soul Furnace?!" Ezreal yelled in horror.

"Rat's rat?" Scooby asked, sniffing the dark orb suspiciously. He snapped back and shook behind Shaggy when he felt the unholy power. "It's a Soul Furnace. It's a product of unholy alchemy and there's only one thing this object is used for. It's to summon a Harrowing where its ritual is completed." Ezreal explained. He was pale and panting. And so did the Silent Marchers. "Why dost thou waste time then? Make haste. Peril approaches." Sara said. She summoned more of her pumpkin minions. "Wait." Ezreal said. He began to rummage through his pockets and took out a worn out map. He opened it and chanted. "Leave no secrets untold." he said. The map began to glow and it revealed a new layout. It was the map of the current level of the dungeon! "Is that a Dungeon Diver?" Bael asked as he recognized it.

The Dungeon Diver was an enchanted map that scoured its immediate location and displayed it on the paper with a 90% accuracy. Usually for enchanted maps to work, one needs a scrying spell to reveal the surroundings then show on the map. The Dungeon Diver is different in a sense that it combines both functions seamlessly. It was made by Nadine Strom who happened to be the aunt of Ezreal. She got the little explorer this gift when he was still a kid. Ezreal rarely used it but he kept it with him all the time because it was his lucky charm. "Detect all Soul Furnaces nearby." he said. Seven glowing spots appeared on different places in the map. "Holy Freljord! Are they trying to summon a Level 5 Harrowing?!" Simon cursed.

Level 5 Harrowing meant complete annihilation of a region. It would mean summoning the Black Mist to a degree that the horrors of the undead could overwhelm an area over the span of minutes. Usually, level 5 was designated when more than five Dark Lords of the Shadow Isles led the Harrowing. But guess what? Though the Dark Lords won't answer to the summons, the many lesser creatures of the Black Mist would still be enough to annihilate this whole area. "Is this the heart?" Lucre asked as he pointed to a particularly big spot. It was larger than the others and was located two floors down. "It's a possibility." Ezreal said. Their attention snapped back on the map. Two of the smaller spots were snuffed out instantly. "Wha-?" Maze exclaimed. "Could that be Addy?" Daphne asked. Mystery Inc. and Sara looked at one another. They were very much concerned. "Let's split and take care of the others." Ezreal said.

•

I whistled as I skipped by one room after another. Using Lesser Demonic Wish-Granting, I summoned a bottomless bag of marbles enchanted with Lesser Sanctuary plus I enchanted those same marbles with Amplify Effect and Elevate Enchantment. Wherever I threw the marbles, there would be an explosion of divine magic. When I used Restoration, it did clean out most of the undead. The ones it didn't manage to take were the really powerful ones. Although they were damaged, I didn't want to get close to find out for myself. I would just throw a marble and KA-BOOOOOOM!

The kid I saved were right behind me. They didn't do much because there was almost nothing for them to kill here. I weakened some of the stronger undead for them and had them deal the killing blow. Rinse and repeat. They were brave enough to attack on their own but their coordination was terrible. You could really tell they were beginners. "Aren't you too young to be delving through life-threatening dungeons like this?" I asked them. I got to know their names too. There was Ash _(He's the leader. A Squire with degrees in Summoning. Bad combo)_ , Karin _(She's a competent Druid but susceptible to panic attacks)_ , Josh _(Both an Enchanter and Blacksmith. What the hell's he doing here?)_ , Dinkey _(The Mage who had the nasty habit of firing her spell point-blank range)_ and Shayne _(Ranger who had lots of traps that were weak but he's aiming for spamming them)_. Yep. I know it's sad. These kids could've died if I wasn't there to save their butts.

"Oh. We have no choice. Heh. Besides, it's just the five of us now." Ash said meekly. I raised an eyebrow. "We're orphans. Our parents died from the famine six years ago. We're from the same village. We were transferred to an Ionian orphanage. Got big dreams, ran away, never looked back and scraped for a living." Shayne said. OMFG. That's a sad way for a kid to grow up. My heart ached for them. "I'm so sorry." I said lamely. The kids smiled instead. "No worries, mister. We owe you big time." Ash said. "How did you get your jobs?" I asked. They didn't have the money to pay for a trainer so there must be someone who pitied them. "Lady Akali. She bought some Skill Tomes for us, got us our jobs and trained us. She's our Sensei. She believed in our inner strength. When the Shinobi Wars started, we saw little of her from then on. When we ran away, we promised we'd return someday and pay her back." Dinkey said. OMFG. DOUBLE HEARTACHE. WHO KNEW THE FIST OF SHADOWS WAS SO KIND TO KIDS?! TEARS, DON'T YOU DARE FALL! TEARS, DON'T FAIL ME NOW! Okay. I'll distract myself. I suppose I should start explaining things about them.

Ash has both Squire and Summoner jobs. In my opinion, that's a big no-no. Squire required you to speck in strength and physical fitness while Summoner required the academics, intelligence and willpower. How's a kid suppose to cope with that? As a result, Ash was paper _(Really paper)_ and he had the role of the frontman. Imagine that. He made up for his squishy-ness with summoning supernatural allies _(His summons are tankier than him)_.

Karin is okay. By far in this group, she's the most okay in my point of view. She had little in the way of offense but she made up for it by spending so much time with healing spells and disrupting spells. She had an area-of-effect healing spell that could've decimated the undead in the chamber where they were trapped. That's when they told me that Karin freezes like a deer on the headlights and it's like someone cast a perma-silence on her. As I said, she's competent BUT...

Josh is an Enchanter and a Blacksmith. Again, the big mistake of picking two jobs to level-up simultaneously as a beginner. Very slow progress. He's got non-combative jobs and yet he's here in the middle of the fight. He acted as some sort of walking hospital slash ammunition bay. He has the rare spell Factory that duplicates items but for this kid, it's on a level that the only thing it can duplicate are low-quality items. He sits on the back and throws healing potions to friends, offensive potions to enemies, arrows to Shayne and, if he's lucky, gain a magical scroll.

Dinkey is the group's Mage. I think this girl should've been given a non-magical role because all she does is charge at the enemy and release her spells right on their faces. I couldn't tell you how many times she nearly killed herself. To make matters worse, Dinkey's spells are all poison. That meant that even if she unloaded her spells on someone's face, there is no way it would result to an instant death BECAUSE POISONS ARE DAMAGE-OVER-TIME EFFECTS! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO HAVE A DEATH WISH!

Shayne is semi-decent for a Ranger but he was inflexible when it came to combat. The kid's got enough know-how to operate ranged weapons but the problem was his aim. His accuracy was less them impressive but the true flaw lay in his traps. Rangers are supposed to deal in subterfuge, sneak attacks and overall indirect combat. Shayne's focused on traps but the damage they deal is abysmal. I saw one zombie walk through a hallway rigged by his traps and it didn't suffer as much as a scratch by the time it finished. That's when I realized that Shayne's traps are made to inhibit enemy movement and apply on them CCs.

I had a headache just from that. First, it's not a wise move to take two jobs at the same time because your progress is gonna be damn slow. Second, CC is nice but damage is indispensable. Third, MITIGATE THE DAMAGE YOU TAKE. Fourth, don't do anything stupid. These are the cardinal rules at playing RPGs. It's the same in one game, it's the same in every game. Overall, they were a challenge to raise as adventurers and that made me excited. This uniqueness of theirs can be used to their advantage. If I can find out what they're good at, I can bring out their potential.

We walked again into another chamber full of necromancers. I thought they were undead the first time I saw them so I wasted nothing and hurled a dozen of the marbles. Imagine my surprise when they were obliterated. It turned out that divine magic purged the necromantic energies they take into themselves and in so doing, killed the necromancers in the process. Personally, I don't think they were much of a fighter. They rely on their curses and undead servants to make up the huge gap between them and melee-oriented specialists.

I should mention that the bottomless bag of marbles containing holy magic wasn't just the one I summoned. I created several other versions of these marbles, each of them containing a disrupting spell. The holy-enchanted marbles were color white. I have other marbles the color of green, blue and red. Green marbles were enchanted with paralyzing and weakening magic. Blue marbles were enchanted with silencing and draining magic. Red marbles were enchanted with elemental and harmful magic. I took three marbles and casually threw it into the room. The necromancers would've been able to sense us easily but they were to occupied with their ritual. I had just purified this place in seconds where they tried corrupting for weeks or months. The marbles exploded and the necromancers looked stunned as my magic took effect.

Their movements became sluggish and each movement made them feel fatigue. "Get them!" I said to the kids. They yelled a battlecry and charged inside. They looked so cute and at the same time you'd think that they're gonna be so dead.

Dinkey ran ahead of the others. What did I tell ya? She charges headfirst. Dear God, she's gonna get herself killed. "Poison Nova!" she yelled. A circular eruption of poisonous energy exploded around her. Well, at least she opens with a high-damage spell. "Mud Golems!" Ash yelled. Liquid earth rose both on his left and right side, coalesced into golems of mud. They were slow apprentice-level golems but they were long-lasting and were immune to normal weapons. The golems clambered towards the enemies. "Triple Shield!" Karin yelled. A magical bubble that shielded them swallowed Ash, Shayne and Dinkey. Oh, so she only freezes when things turn bad. That's good to know. Josh tossed several low-quality exploding potions at one necromancer. It wasn't even enough to kill him. Shayne let loose a literal rain of bolts and yelled for Josh to throw him a quiver. WTF?! One attack then reload?! Did I mention he took out just one enemy from that attack? "Poison Shower!" Dinkey yelled, waving her wand. A corrosive clump of clouds appeared on the ceiling. Everyone dove for cover as the acid rain fell.

So the kid had friendly fire spells on her repertoire? And she casts it regardless of her allies' safety? I think I might provide them with poison immunity. Ash's Mud Golems were too slow to escape and they reduced to ashes by the corrosive rain. Josh threw low-quality regeneration potions to everyone. I think they got this part memorized. Once Dinkey unleashes a devastating poison spell, they would take cover and use the time to replenish. I saw Josh throw low-quality bolts to Shayne who loaded it immediately. Took seconds for the kid to reload. He's good, at the reloading part at least. You might ask why I'm just sitting here doing nothing. Actually, I'm very paying attention to how they're functioning. These kids do have potential. I just don't know how they're channeling it.

Ash's good with predicting his allies' actions and he barked orders in precise and calm efficiency. His friends looked at him every once in a while but instead of correcting their mistakes, he takes it into himself to make sure the team adapts to it. That's something great in a leader but something difficult to maintain especially if you're also the one in charge of taking the blows. I noticed his summoning spells were all focused on minions that absorbed attacks like a sponge.

Karin's spells were very cost-efficient. While she was just a beginner, she had the expertise of a master. She had this precognitive ability to anticipate an enemy's move and cast a spell that would reduce the damage beforehand. I saw her shield Josh when I thought she should have used a warding spell, only to find that a lethal attack was coming from another undead outside of my field of vision. If she only could find a way to be courageous when things take a turn for a worse, she could help a lot turning that around.

Josh's absolutely divine. Not only was this kid dedicated to catering the immediate needs in the battlefield but he's also got to put up with being the rearguard. Shayne was completely dependent on him for ammo so Josh had to choose whether to stay close to Karin or Shayne. Did I mention hat Josh really had a good throwing distance and accuracy? I was wondering how Josh is leveling his Enchanter and Blacksmith jobs. Those jobs are non-combative. In order to level up a job, you have to spend so much time practicing the art. I would go as far as to say he's doing it in his spare time.

Dinkey's spells were deadly, I'll be the first to admit that. I would like to amend my first impressions about her spells. Although it would not result in an instant death, if you manage to get hit by one, you can expect your HP bar to drop down significantly. She had the added bonus of her spells being able to affect a large area at once. While it sounded good on paper, that would mean her allies would be in danger too if she were to unleash it. Woe to the unprepared. And I should also note that most, if not all, of the friendly fire was coming from her.

Shayne's either got no attack plan or that horrible waste of ammo is his attack plan. It's like he's using his crossbow as a shotgun and firing it from a distance. The result? An entire hallway would be covered in bolts and the first person in line would look like a pincushion. And a many other ammo wasted when it could've been used properly. You only use a shotgun in short range. It's not something reliable to use in long range. I did see something great choices of CC in Shayne's traps though. I saw a trap that can polymorph, a trap that can slow, a trap that can freeze and a trap that can stun. That shotgun gameplay might be useful after all.

"Wood Puppets!" Ash yelled. The earth rose on Ash's two sides and formed into a pair of overlarge weapon-wielding puppets of wood. He yelled again and charged in with his summons. Dinkey's spells made sure the remaining necromancers were half-dead. The kids picked off the unfortunate who remained. After killing the lot, the kids sunk to the ground, panting and smiling proudly. "Well done, kids." I said. I levitated some Mini-Cakes of Complete Recovery to them. The difference between a Cookie of Complete Recovery and a Mini-Cake of Complete Recovery is only the flavor and the duration of the effects, mini-cakes last longer. The strongest of the Complete Recovery set were the cakes. Theirs lasted two days straight. The kids devoured it in seconds, relishing the heavenly flavors attacking their taste buds. Then I passed around some grape-flavored potions.

Where did I get these, you ask? Mystery Inc. and Ezreal talked me into buying some while we were in Underside. And I also discovered something about Living Bread. It's limited only to pastries and bread-based food. The only reason I can bypass that rule is because of Enchanter's Talent. It allows me to push Living Bread past its limits up to five times a day. Would you know I used up the five already? Changing food size, manipulating food nature and others that downed it. The last charge I used to enchant the potions with flavor and enhanced effects. That's the problem with these skills. Every time I try to enchant a food, it uses Living Bread as its main reference then Enchanter's Talent as a booster. When it's off, it costs more Mana than I would want to spend.

We came across three of these rituals being performed in three different places. I wiped two joint rituals in a large chamber with Boom Cookies and the magical marbles. I think I'm turning into a pervert, deriving pleasure of seeing explosions claiming the lives of these dark practitioners. "Let's move on." I said. The kids nodded and followed my lead. I was pretty worried about my Mana dropping down so I summoned Meatbuns of Spiritual Resilience. These decadent breads are enchanted to greatly increase Mana regeneration while out of combat and gave me an aura that stole Mana from Mana-wielding enemies when they are damaged by me or my allies. The effects last for a day and was pretty OP considering its duration alone. Living Bread got to level 8 from this success.

•

"Sssoooooo... Lord Ezreal, do you really think Lord Adriel is a High Priest? What kind of god is his patron?" Maze asked as the Silent Marchers and the Prodigal Explorer happened to finish obliterating another set of ritual-conducting necromancers. Ezreal thought about it for a moment. "I don't know really. I see him toting dark creatures as his servants. Those teens and their dog can summon dark creatures too. I could say a dark god but the prince and Xin say that he could summon divine miracles and he has sacred beasts and relics with him, I would say it would be a benign god. I pretty much think Adriel's got an entire pantheon of gods with him." the Piltovian said. Silent Marchers went silent.

"It's a shame then. An amazing High Priest and the next thing we know, Evarran grabs him from underneath our noses." Simon said. Ezreal grinned. "I don't think Evarran would do something like that. They don't fully comprehend the number of creatures that serve Lord Adriel. And I don't think we've begun to see anything other than the tip of the iceberg. Hell, I don't know what tricks Addy's got up his sleeve." he said. Ezreal suddenly bolted. He felt a terrifying presence. "Did you feel that?" he asked. The Silent Marchers looked at each other in askance. They didn't feel it but Ezreal did. It was something he would never forget 'til the day he would die.

He remembered his harebrained idea to poach a relic from the Shadow Isles and he met face-to-face with one of its Dark Lords. Though he escaped from the Iron Revenant's grasp, the terror Ezreal felt that day haunted him and he sometimes would dream of Mordekaiser. He would return to that helpless position while the undead overlord pried his soul off his body piece by piece. Ezreal never told this to anyone and each time he remembered, he would thank the gods for his narrow escape. But whenever a Harrowing was coming, the boy could sense the rolling darkness of the Black Mist approaching. It seems that today, he would come to face another Dark Lord. He had no idea who it would be but he was sure it wasn't Mordekaiser this time. Take your pick. Karthus, Hecarim or Thresh. Either way, your soul's good as gone.

Ezreal ran ahead, teleporting repeatedly while trying to calm his shaking heart and his shakier legs. Silent Marchers felt the rolling darkness. They knew that a darker creature lurked in the crypts. They prayed that nothing would befall on them. But it would be too much to ask. "So, why aren't we running away again?" Misty asked. Her friends just shrugged. "I don't know but I think this is the right thing to do. Even we die, we'll be embraced by the gods. Lord Adriel would make sure our soul gets to afterlife safe and sound." Bael said. "Well, that's reassuring." Simon said sarcastically. They shared a chuckle and continued to run ahead. Ezreal fired one barrage after another. Even though it was taxing him, the boy pushed through. He was sweating and shaking.

A massive shriek pierced the silence of the tomb. Blood ran cold on their veins. They knew that voice. It was Adriel's voice. He's in deep trouble.

•

"Greetings and salutations, mortals. Welcome to the festivity." Sara said as she saw Ezreal and the Silent Marchers run towards her. She looked pretty disinterested on what was going on. Beside her, Ghost Boy held the chicken god in his arms. He nodded when he saw the others. Ezreal and Silent Marchers peered into the chamber were a huge fight broke out. Their mouths dropped open. Inside was the biggest congregation of necromancers ever seen by the adventurers and Ezreal but their numbers were swallowed by a greater number of rampaging giant spiders, shadowy demon-like monsters, wolf packs and horses. On a raised pedestal, a smaller fight was breaking on. Ezreal and Silent Marchers watched as Adriel and Mystery Inc. ganged on a Dark Lord from the Shadow Isles.

Their blood ran cold when they recognized who it was. It was the Chain Warden Thresh. It wasn't an epic fight of steel or magic. It looked like a fight between two women over an unfaithful man. Lots of hair-pulling, clawing and slapping. It would be funny if it weren't for the fact that a real-life monster was the one they're ganging on.

"Whoa. Lord Adriel's so brave." a group of kids chorused in awe. Ezreal's head swerved to them and found five kids. They looked like beginners and definitely had the air of a beginner. "What happened here?" Bael asked. Boy, is it a story...

Ten minutes ago... "ADDY!" Mystery Inc. yelled in joy and relief as we accidentally stumbled to each other. Okay, let's just ignore the fact that they had fireballs on their hands and we had weapons drawn. We hugged each other in relief. "You're a sight for sore eyes, Addy!" Fred said. We broke up and laughed. "Where are the others?" I asked. Fred, Velma and Daphne took turns explaining. They explained to me the situation. Apparently, someone was crazy enough to try to summon a Harrowing here. I think Demacia would be caught in the area-of-effect.

Whoa. Are these necromancers that fanatical about death? I wouldn't be surprised if they were. I mean, people are pretty crazy on their own way. It's like what they said in Disney's Zootopia. "My child, we may be evolved but deep down, we are still animals." said Mr. Big. Ain't that the harsh truth? I think I gotta go do my good deeds. As we walked through the halls, Scooby was tracking the similar scent that the necromancers shared. The dog said it smelled pretty horrible. I think it was tainted by dark magic of a high degree. We didn't know what we would find out but it's gonna be, no doubt, very dangerous.

We walked into another chamber but this one had huge winding stairs that led down to another level below. Ezreal said some dungeons would take months to complete. I really prayed this is not one of those. We don't have months to complete this. If they manage to complete their ritual, we'll all be dead. No exceptions. I can teleport myself, the kids and Mystery Inc. out of here but I don't want to leave behind Silent Marchers and Ezreal. This would look very bad in my competency sheet. As we neared the stairs, we heard some wailing sounds and the floor began to shake. "Something draws near!" Sara said as she pushed me behind her and summoned her pumpkin minions.

That's when we saw it. A solid amalgamation of tortured souls, screaming and crying, black as their tar-like skins and their eyes were blood red and they wore a permanent look of torture on their faces. They overwhelmed us like a tidal wave and dragged us. That's when I screamed like crazy. We were drowning in the anguish of the souls. We could hear their demented emotions. Poor things. They were in pain for so long that nothing else but the prospect of someone else joining them in their damnation could give them a semblance of joy. The souls freed us finally from their grasp. They brought us to the biggest chamber we have yet to come across in the crypts.

"Welcome, little ones." a hollow voice that sent definite chills down my spine. Shaggy and Scooby hid behind me, their shaking was twice more than their usual shaking. We looked at the raised pedestal of the chamber and saw a cloaked skeleton decked in grisly green light. He had a wicked lantern-sickle and I should mention his lantern echoed with throes of suffering from the souls within. "Oh, look. The weakest bitch from the Shadow Isles." my voice came from my throat. HOLY SHIT. Where did that come from? Did my mouth just move on its own? Necromancers around us snarled at my insult. Thresh laughed. "Ooohhh... This one has spirit. I'll enjoy breaking. I'll definitely enjoy breaking it piece by piece." he chuckled heartily. I gave back his laugh.

OMFG. I'm bluffing my way out of here. "Oh, I know you, Thresh. From your first launch to the lore rework to the many nerfs they hammered on you. You don't scare me. You're not scary enough. Sure, the people around here would be scared of a psychotic ghost running around and torturing them for the fun of it. But if we scrape off that one redeeming feature, you're less than mediocre. You're not fit to be in ranks of The Exorcist, The Ring, The Grudge, The Shining and the likes." I said in the tone I knew Fan Geisha would use right now. The Black Mist rolled violently. I guess I pressed a button. Man, I pressed it real good. Nurufufufu~!

"You think you outnumber us. You think you're superior to us. Guess again, bitch, because you're the one who closed in here. You made the perfect mousetrap for yourselves." I said. He didn't know it was past 12:00. That meant I can use Restoration again. **_"By the power of Athena, Nephthys, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Hyperion and Bragi, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. Activating the God Powers Restoration, Ancestors, Curse, Bronze, Chaos and Flaming Weapons respectively at the same time. Our skins turned into armor the color of deepest gold and our weapons were bathed in flame. Undead minions of my own rose from the floor to do my bidding and necromancers fell to the floor and began to change into pigs. Others were afflicted with madness and savage bloodlust and they sought to kill their former allies. All the way to the earth above, the heavens opened and the crypts were once again bathed in holy light of the gods.

My Battle Realms Innate Power triggered and shale spiders, hordelings, wolves and horses, all affected with Bronze and Flaming Weapons, appeared out of nowhere. Thresh and the remaining necromancers looked stunned at this sudden turn of events. The Black Mist darkened and coiled. He summoned a swarm of undead within the murky darkness. A black wave of faceless monsters that resembled mangled human bodies. Their maws were huge and slobbering, tongues sharp and lashing like whips. I'm not even scared against them. They weren't the intangible monsters that haunted my dreams when I was a child. They were not the monsters in my closet or under my bed. These were things I can kill and they were solid. I had the chance to win.

You would fear them the same way you would fear when you come across a mad dog. These undead were bestial at best. For me, the standard zombies or animated corpses would be more scary. And I'd be more likely to flee from the standard ghost. Green and black might be scary in this world but I'm not scared by it. I think it's a horrible combination. Unless I come across this in my own world, I'll be screaming my head off. The Black Mist rolled into a smoke screen around us. "CHARGE!" I yelled. We all screamed like madmen and jumped into the fight. Necromancers, undead and their overlord surged forward. I gave Mystery Inc. the bottomless bag of marbles and we threw it around us. The room was alight with holy magic. The undead sizzled and smoked as the magic forcefully removed the dark essence of the accursed Black Mist. Thresh screamed, clearly not expecting the amount of holy magic we could muster.

The divine light seared the undead wherever it landed. Thresh flailed his weapon wildly but it only scraped the armor of bronze. He raised spectral walls of screaming souls but he certainly didn't expect us to charge right through it without heed of our lives. We wildly attacked Thresh with all we got, abandoning any weaponry and relying on pure catfight. "YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY SOUL OR MY BODY, YOU TRIEHARD HORROR MOVIE SPOOK WANNABE! MY BODY AND SOUL BELONGS TO MARSHAL! YOU HEAR?! IT BELONGS TO MARSHAL AND MARSHAL ONLY!" I screamed into Thresh's ear _(Or where his ear was supposed to be)_. While battering at him, we continued to throw the enchanted marbles. The entire chamber shook with divine power. We neglected to notice that the holy seals and symbols had completely overtaken the entire chamber and began to spread elsewhere. Its magic would eventually work its way to the heart of the crypts and revive a sleeping divine.

The undead and the necromancers didn't stand a chance against the onslaught of the neutral units from Battle Realms. Hordelings, wolves, shale spiders and even horses took part in the slaughter of the wrongdoers. Whether they were torn apart or trampled on, they didn't stand a chance especially if you take into account that their numbers are already halved. I told you that Battle Realms units, like all the other minions under my command, would be weaker in the grand scheme of things when you put them in this world. Their advantage was numbers, the ability to override several very important limitations and their nature as Existences.

That was enough to more than even the odds. It was an overpowering factor for us. I was in the glorious process of stuffing enchanted marbles down Thresh's spectral butt when I was rudely interrupted by horrible wailings. A divine power was awakening. It's the same kind of feeling I got from standing before the goddess Demacia. This was a local god. And it's getting up from its long nightmare. It's rising and fighting back.

Faces of tormented spirits rose from the ground. It became inhabitable for them as the divine magic filled the desecrated land to full. Their screaming became louder. The spirits started to smoke like it would catch fire any moment. "NNNOOO!" Thresh screamed. I guess he was more concerned with the spirits. I had stuffed marbles down his butt. I'm sure one of them zinged him. Mwehehehe. With a strength of a desperate loser, he hurled me and Mystery Inc. off of him and rushed to the wailing spirits. Summoning what's left of the rapidly dwindling Black Mist, he made a break for it.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!" Velma yelled. We all looked at her in surprise. She caught herself and smiled sheepishly. "I got carried away." she said apologetically. We grinned and rushed after the retreating undead. Everyone who was blocking the exit quickly vacated to make way for the undead. Time slowed down, Thresh's eyes widened with horror and disbelief as he made eye contact with the chicken god. I didn't know that the all-powerful animal promised him the Shadow Isles' demise in the near future. They stood back a second later to make way for us. How we managed to catch up with them is beyond me _(Horses gave us a ride)_. It must have something to do with the fact that the walls of the crypt started glowing like crazy. I didn't notice the holy force rising.

"Shadow Demons!" I said. They rose from my shadows and whipped the retreating forms, cutting those slow enough not to avoid. The spirits that bore Thresh slowly got smaller and smaller with each of the Shadow Demons' attacks. After what seemed to be hours of catching up, we thundered through the main exit of the crypts. A literal flood of hordelings, wolves, shale spiders and horses burst through the opening. I noticed there was a sizable army waiting to storm the crypts but they hung back. The moment those things and us poured out, they scrambled for cover. I must've looked silly, screaming myself hoarse. I took an unenchanted marble, one of the few I kept in case I needed a different kind of enchantment, and began to chant. "Enchant! Enchant! Enchant! Enchant! Enchant! Enchant! Enchant! Enchant! Enchant! Enchant!" I kept saying. I was pushing as much holy magic as I can into this one little marble. The cracking of the object in my hand told me the marble couldn't bear another enchantment. "Okay, who here has a reliable aim?" I asked. Josh wasn't here. Ezreal wasn't here. None of Silent Marches were here.

Daphne grabbed the marble from me, slid off her mounted horse to the ground and did a pose like she was pitching a ball. With an aim and an expertise I didn't know she possessed, she threw the marble. It didn't hit Thresh as I thought it would but it struck something better. The marble touched Thresh's lantern and molded into it. There was a hissing explosion as the lantern was ripped apart. Half of it was blown away and the souls of those enslaved within the lantern poured out. Expecting the lantern to recover from my attack, Thresh howled with rage and madness as his lantern appeared to be permanently damaged. The countless souls within would finally slip off his grasp. Serves you right!

"I will return! And I will make you pay!" he swore. "YOU'RE A BILLION YEARS TOO EARLY! ANY HORROR MOVIE YOU'LL BE IN WOULD TURN INTO A COMEDY WITH YOU AROUND!" I yelled back. I'm giving him two reasons not to take me lightly. One: he'll see what God Powers can do. Two: I'll see him coming. **_"By the power of Zeus and Loki, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. Using the God Powers Bolt and Spy respectively, I'll be his nightmare from now on. You'll be my eyes to the Shadow Isles. You'll be the harbinger of their misery. The skies shook above and lightning flashed violently in a display of power fit for the king of the gods of the Greek pantheon. A single massive lightning cascaded down from above and consumed the spirit Thresh was trying to save. Not even ashes remained of his undead beast and the Chain Warden fled on what remained on the Black Mist, not even knowing that the Norse trickster god had marked him.

"You missed." Lux said as she jogged towards us. Sensing there was no danger nearby, the neutral units from Battle Realms looked at me and bowed deeply before disappearing. "That was, like, on purpose." Shaggy said. I was making my trademark scary laughter then I snapped out of it. "Lux?!" I said, finally noticing her. "What're you doing here?" I screeched. I looked back and saw what looked to be a small army, comprising of battlemages and adventurers. "Did you think we'd miss a manifestation of the power of the gods? We felt it all the way back to Demacia. Any Mana-wielder could tell from just the ripples the miracle made. So we got nosy and came here to investigate." Lux said. "Why bring the entire cavalry?" I whispered to her ear.

"There's only one person we know who can call upon the power of the gods of this caliber. It's lucky they only sent me and these guys. The prince wanted to send everything Demacia has." she replied. I gave her two thumbs up. "Good thing you came late. You wouldn't believe the things we went through." Daphne said. Lux eyed my new friends and nodded approvingly. I knew she appreciated the fact that I didn't bring the divinely beautiful healers with me. "I didn't bring them so you have the chance to salvage your pride as a woman." I said. Lux opened her mouth, looking offended, then punched me on the shoulder. Mystery Inc. and I laughed at that.

Everything after seemed fine. Silent Marchers, Ezreal, the kids, Sara, Ghost Boy and the chicken god came up soon after. When Ezreal spotted Lux, he unloaded what he saw in the crypts to her immediately. Under a gattling gun of Ezreal's words, Lux had no choice but to listen. Lux assigned the battlemages to magically scan the entire area for remaining threats. Of course, there was none. My enchanted marbles and God Powers made sure of that. The battlemages seemed relieved at this but the adventurers looked a little disappointed. They expected some action when they arrived and came only to find out that they missed it. I made an announcement. I told them that I was sorry for this fuss and everything was back in order. I told them that they had nothing to fear about that we managed to stop whatever devious plan the necromancer cult was pulling here. In return for their trouble, I used Lesser Demonic Wish-Granting to summon slips of red paper and gave it to everyone.

I told them to keep the paper and tomorrow, a token of my sincerest appreciation would arrive. They looked forward to it and I knew that Lux had already blown to everyone who they were fetching here, otherwise how else she could muster this force. I also announced that adventurers should come to the Church of Our Lady of Stalwart Protection the day after tomorrow evening as I will make a very big announcement.

I knew the Vale Crypts were cleansed of the taint of undeath and whatever god was in there was probably okay now. Just to be sure nothing desecrates this resting place again, I used Lesser Demonic Wish-Granting to make a trap for interlopers. Anyone who enters with malign intent will set off the trap, unleashing nightmarish creatures upon them. When that happens, I get a warning and I can assist if I want to. _"_ _ **By the power of Ptah, I summon thee!"**_ I intoned. A huge sandstorm consumed us all and we disappeared with it.

 **Chapter 7**

 **Adriel's Plan Part 3**

We arrived on the gates of Demacia. The sandstorm dissipated as soon as it accomplished what it was supposed to do. I spotted someone and squeaked, hiding behind Mystery Inc. "Hide me from evil!" I said to them dramatically. And who was waiting at the gates, you ask? It's just all of my Pawn Cards. They looked pretty mad about something and I had a hunch that something was about the Vale Crypts. I looked at the chicken god and the animal began to whistle innocently. I didn't even know chickens could whistle. Omnicards can communicate with other Onmicards. Monster Cards can communicate with other Monster Cards. TOKENS can communicate with other TOKENS. The chicken god must've contacted C.A.C.A. in case everything goes south and C.A.C.A. came down with the entire Pawn Card retinue.

They looked so cute, posing there with mad expressions. Nessie wagged her tail and let down her tongue, panting. Soul-Guide Cherubims next to her nudged her. The Cryptid went back to the exaggerated expression of frowning. Like I said, they looked mighty cute. "Lux, attack them quick! Hold them long enough for me to make my escape!" I said to her. Luxanna gave me a look. "I'd rather throw you at them. The angel-dogs opened a portal and let them through. There was a big commotion but it became apparent they weren't here to hurt anyone. Plus the relics began shining like crazy, like blinding crazy, and we knew you were in trouble." she said. She looked like she wanted to thank me but I waved it aside.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I made you worry." I said as I walked to the Pawn Cards. They attacked me alright. With soft paws and tickling tongues. I guess they couldn't hold on to their anger. They were so cute! Inwardly, I was wondering where the Soul-Guide Cherubims got their portal-making powers. Then I remembered about the one of the Acts of Faith mechanic of the Heavenly Host: Pilgrimage. Allows the player to move their own Cards from field, deck, graveyard or hand to any of those destinations. Because Acts of Faith can only be used at full bar, Heavenly Host players need to decide which miracle to activate.

We parted ways with Lux and her soldiers, Ezreal and the Silent Marchers. I took my friends and the kids with me back to the Silver Palace Hotel. I summoned biscuits enchanted with shrinking magic. It'll make it easier for some of my bigger Pawn Cards to fit right into my hotel room. The spell lasts for a day and can be manually deactivated by the person affected by it. I think it was around 2:00 a.m. when we arrived. It took that much time to clear a dungeon and a freaking quest that dangerous. I was exhausted.

But then again, I guess so was everyone else. Sara had retreated to her spellbook and warned us not to disturb her sleep. So I got Mystery Inc., the Cards, the kids and myself to the room. "Gee. It's nice of you to share us your room, mister." Dinkey said. I smiled as I unlocked the door. "Well, I guess I'm taking you kids in. I'll be training you to first-class adventurers." I said. The kids looked excited at the prospect. No sooner as Mystery Inc. and the kids landed on the fat cushions of the massive sofa, they began to snore loudly. I guess they that tired. I didn't even get to tell them to clean up first. The Cards went for my bed and slept on it until it looked like someone dumped a tray of stuffed toys on it.

I too out an unenchanted marble placed a cleaning spell in it and threw it at the kids and Mystery Inc. The magic dispelled the items I gave to them and replaced it with normal clothes that were clean and comfortable. I opened my Quest Log.

•

 **CURRENT QUESTS:**

 **CLEANSING THE VALES- 80/100**

 **WILL OF THE GODDESS- 20/100**

 **RISE OF NEW ADRIEL- 60/100**

 **THE LITTLE ADVENTURERS- 60/100**

•

WHATTTTTTTTT? I didn't finish the quest yet? What could possibly be missing? I expanded the Cleasing The Vales window.

•

 **Cleansing The Vales**

"Purify a desecrated ground and return the Vales to their rightful owner!"

• Hear about the Vale Crypts from a source- **COMPLETED**

• Discover Vale Crypts- **COMPLETED**

• OPTIONAL: Rescue some beginners in distress- **COMPLETED**

• OPTIONAL: Discover the Vale Portals- **PENDING**

• Cleanse the undead in the Crypts- 1928/1928- **COMPLETED**

• Cleanse the necromancers in the Crypts- 67/67- **COMPLETED**

• OPTIONAL: Claim the Tomes of Lessina, Valk and Kruin- **PENDING**

• Destroy the Corruptors- 5/7- **PENDING**

• Use a massive source of divine magic to cleanse the Vale Crypts- **COMPLETED**

• Free the god Vale- **PENDING**

•

OHMYGOD! The quest isn't finished yet? And there are other features I haven't even embarked on. OMFG. I switch to the Completed Quests and looked at the Conquering Ratharbor log. I sighed a massive one in relief. Kenji really did a good job. All the features were marked with COMPLETED. I sighed in relief. I really need to pay attention to this. This isn't a feature in any RPG I know. The amount of spoilers on this one is high. I collapsed on the bed. C.A.C.A. moved to blanket me sleepily. I didn't even close the Quest Log yet and sleep claimed me.

I slept for only three hours when I woke up again. Excitement rolled down my veins. "Guys, wake up! Wake up!" I said insistently, pummeling the Cards with pillows. They threw me out the moment I did. Are they that really sleepy? I should that before we departed, I placed six Shadow Demons to watch on Silent Marchers and Ezreal. I communicated with them and asked if they could rouse the adventurers or the explorer from sleep. The Shadow Demons asked whether they should employ force in doing so. I told them no and forget about it. I couldn't sleep at all. My mind is to awake to fall asleep. I started this quest with Silent Marchers and I think it would only be fair I finish with them. "Do we really have to wait tomorrow?" I asked myself aloud. "Shadow Demons! Take them and their equipments! Make sure they're still asleep while you do that. Take them to the Vale Crypts. You know the way." I instructed them. The remaining Shadow Demons with me flew off to abduct Silent Marchers and Ezreal.

I tapped C.A.C.A. and told them we have an unfinished business. The cartoon animals sleepily rose and began rousing the others. Now I have an army of sleepy Cards. I roused Mystery Inc. and the kids. "We have unfinished business." I said simply. They woke up reluctantly then rose with double the reluctance. They were soon prepared to leave. Mystery Inc. and the kids seem not surprised of the change of clothes. **_"By the power of Helios, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. We were spirited away by the portal.

•

Vale Crypts

•

We appeared on the Vale Crypts seconds later. Already, a globe of Shadow Demons were there waiting for us. "Addy, couldn't this wait 'til morning? We're super tired!" Velma complained. Every Card agreed. I sighed. I summoned a pastry construct of mine. It's a small snowglobe-designed treat that looked like a miniature town with several houses, community buildings, parks, gardens and pastry animals that really moved around. I threw the treat on the ground and it grew into a full-sized version of it. I call it Gingerbread Town and it's not really made entirely of gingerbread. Hehehe. But it had a nice ring to it, don't you think?

"You can go ahead and sleep." I said. The Shadow Demons moved Ezreal and Silent Marchers into two houses. The houses look small but they're large inside, able to accommodate several people at once. While everything is made of food and could technically still be eaten, the insides of the buildings were not and had functioning amenities such as beds and the like. Everything here in enchanted to stay fresh and clean all the time.

The Cards went into the only pastry mansion of the town _(Because the chicken god said so and he was a god so...)_ and went to sleep there. Mystery Inc. dragged the kids to another house to sleep in while they bunkered in another. I think the kids were wide awake already. Their eyes were wide with wonder. I looked around the little town. I was the only one left. The Shadow Demons spread across the radius of the town to safeguard it. So how do I spend the rest of the night?

Lemme explain to you the full features of the Gingerbread Town. It has:

 **One mansion** _(Features the biggest sleeping area plus wardrobes, indoor pool, a wealth of vending machines and an entertainment center)_ ,

 **Seven inhabitable houses** _(Features sleeping area and storage)_ ,

 **Four police stations** _(Spawns pastry policemen, mounted policemen, police cars and police helicopters. Yep, they're fragile but ever-respawning defense units)_ ,

 **Thirty non-inhabitable houses** _(Spawns pastry citizens that wander the town. For aesthetic purpose only)_ ,

 **Three shopping districts** _(Sells food and potions and several random stuff)_ ,

 **Two cemeteries** _(Sinfully delicious pastry undead live here. They are a danger to your both diet and slimming chances)_ ,

 **Four churches** _(The pastry priest can bless you)_ ,

 **Three hospitals** _(The pastry healthcare workers can heal you)_ ,

 **One sprawling park** _(Lots of pastry plants. Spawns wandering pastry animals that wander the town)_ ,

 **Three community gardens** _(Useful alchemical or medicinal plants)_ ,

 **Two schools** _(Pastry teachers can help you store tomes, scrolls, books and other educational materials),_

 **One town hall** _(Allows you to toggle on and off several hidden features)_ ,

 **Forty community buildings** _(They're only there for ornamental design and added realism and they're super delicious)_ ,

 **One zoo** _(Spawns pastry animals that live here. Pastry animals grant unique bonuses when eaten)_ ,

 **Twenty food outlets** _(They give away free food here)_ and

 **One Halloween-theme subdivision** _(Because I love that holiday. Period. There are enchanted Halloween treats here)_.

AM I GOOD OR WHAT? And I will also mention that if any of the features here are reduced or emptied, it will completely restock with each passing hour. Well, check my Skill List.

•

 **SPELLS:**

• Lesser Demonic Wish-Granting

• Lesser Mass Demonic Summoning

• Lessest Shadow Demon

• Darkblight

• Shadow Serpent

• Succubus Seduction

• Darksight

• Blessing: Inspiration

• Blessing: Talent

• Blessing: Power

• Blessing: Fate

 **ABILITIES:**

• Living Bread Level 11

• Enchanter's Talent Level 9

•

Living Bread got to Level 11. That's why I got to make the OP Gingerbread Town. Soon, I'm gonna make a Gingerbread City! Mwahahahahaha! I'm so, so, so happy with these results. It's amazing what you can do just by spamming it. The difference between Spells and Abilities is that Spells have to be unlocked with Skill Points while Abilities must be learned and acquired in some sort of way. In other words, my Spells are given from the different Affinites I unlock while Abilities must be obtained from my environment or circumstance.

I think I'm gonna spend the rest of the night practicing my skills. I remember promising some battlemages and adventurers that I would show them my favor. I began to work my imagination. A key difference between Leniana's Living Bread and my Living Bread is that mine doesn't actually require me to bake something. Once I got Living Bread to level 3, I got Imaginary Baking and I can just summon baked goods that possess the enchantments I want them to.

It's time to work my imagination.

 **Firebreath Meatpies.** Health and Mana Restore over time. 20% Speed bonus for an hour. Resist Fire 30%. Grant "Fire Breath" use for an hour.

 **Frostbreath Meatpies.** Health and Mana Restore over time. 20% Speed bonus for an hour. Resist Frost 30%. Grant "Frost Breath" use for an hour.

 **Vilebreath Meatpies.** Health and Mana Restore over time. 20% Speed for an hour. Resist Poison 30%. Grant "Poison Breath" use for an hour.

 **Stormbreath Meatpies.** Health and Mana Restore over time. 20% Speed for an hour, Resist Shock 30%. Grant "Lightning Breath" use for an hour.

 **Skywarmth Pie.** Health and Mana Restore over time to nearby allies. 20% Shield for an hour. Grant "Mercy's Touch" use for an hour.

 **Earthveil Pie.** 20% Reflect Spell, 20% Reflect Damage, 10% Spell Absorption for an hour. Grant "Blight" use for an hour.

 **Angel Cake.** Constant "Levitation" for 2 hours.

 **Devil Cake.** Constant "Pyromancy" for 2 hours.

 **Gingerbread Man Army.** Health and Mana Restore over time. 30 charges. Stores one charge every hour.

 **Weird Cookies.** Cure Common Disease. Invisibility for an hour.

 **Super Weird Cookies.** Cure Common Disease. Cure Unnatural Disease. 100% Chameleon for an hour.

 **Heaven's Biscuit.** Revives bearer upon death with 30% Health.

 **Hell's Biscuit.** Transfer 40% of damage received to target enemy for an hour.

Yep. I definitely think this will be enough. I summoned cute containers via my Lesser Demonic Wish-Granting. I whistled for the Shadow Demons to help me pack the huge number of food summoned. My Living Bread rose up by three more levels and Enchanter's Talent rose by one. The reason mainly I can get it on higher levels so fast is because of my freaking huge Mana reserves. I opened my character screen.

•

 **Adriel**

 **Level 20**

 **Experience:** 100/20000

 **Health:** 600/600 (Regeneration: 60/min.)

 **Mana:** 510/6100 (Regeneration: 210/min.)

 **Fatigue:** 120/300 (Regeneration: 5/min.)

 **Encumbrance:** 20/100

 **Title:**

• The Beginner (Experience gain increased by 40%)

• Chosen of The Supreme Beings (When killed, transport Chosen to Heaven and transport killer/killers to Hell)

• The Explorer (Immersing in the mysteries of this world and mingling with its denizens fill up the Wanderlust Meter. Upon maxing it, Chosen granted a leveled amount of Experience)

• The Scholar (Immersing in the culture of civilizations of this world fill up the Learner's Meter. Upon maxing it, Chosen is granted a leveled amount of Experience)

• The Dominatrix (Immersing in sexual acts fill up the Lustful's Meter. Upon maxing it, Chosen is granted a leveled amount of Experience)

• Truly Favored (If the Chosen's actions please the Supreme Beings, the Favor Meter fills up. Upon maxing it, Chosen is granted an ability by the Supreme Beings)

• The High Priest (The gods of this world can commune and interact with the Chosen. Derive favor and power from each god allied with)

 **Class:** Summoner

 **Spells:**

• Lesser Demonic Wish-Granting

• Lesser Mass Demonic Summoning

• Lessest Shadow Demon

• Darkblight

• Shadow Serpent

• Succubus Seduction

• Darksight

• Blessing: Inspiration

• Blessing: Talent

• Blessing: Power

• Blessing: Fate

 **Abilities:**

• Blessing: Power: Living Bread Level 14

• Blessing: Power: Enchanter's Talent Level 10

• **Vale's Favor:** PASSIVE: Natural Regeneration (Restores 50 Health, Mana and Fatigue per minute)

• **Demacia's Favor:** PASSIVE: Alliance (Increases Chosen's Personality and Disposition to characters with good-based karma by 10 and characters with evil-based karma by 5)

 **Greater Power:**

• Gift of The Supreme Beings I (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Draw power from the Supreme Beings. Usable once a day)

• Gift of The Supreme Beings II (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Call upon the Supreme Beings to bless an object. Usable once a day)

• Gift of The Supreme Beings III (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Call upon the Supreme Beings to bring into existence a powerful phenomenon. Usuable once a day)

 **Lesser Power:**

• Touch of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Increase a target's Disposition towards you to 500% for 5 min. and down to 100% after 24 hrs. thereafter)

• Voice of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Command the world to do your bidding for 60 sec.)

• Will of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Allows the use of an Innate Power by sacrificing your Health and Mana and thereby gain a curse that will ban any form of healing or recovery for three days. 50% of maximum Health and Mana)

• Defiance of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Allows the use of an Innate Power by sacrificing levels. The number of uses equals twice the number of levels sacrificed.)

 **Innate Power:**

• Dragon, Lotus, Serpent, Wolf (Summon creatures from this universe)

• Nirn and Sanctuary (Summon objects and creatures from this universe)

• God Powers and Card Magic (Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe)

•

I don't think I will open the Skills List for now. I only have 4 Skill Points to spend and frankly. there are too many temptations there. I noticed that the Quest Log was flashing. I opened it again.

•

 **Cleansing The Vales**

"Purify a desecrated ground and return the Vales to their rightful owner!"

• Hear about the Vale Crypts from a source- COMPLETED

• Discover Vale Crypts- COMPLETED

• OPTIONAL: Rescue some beginners in distress- **COMPLETED**

• OPTIONAL: Discover the Vale Portals- **The Portals are being corrupted! Prevent this from happpening!**

• Cleanse the undead in the Crypts- 1928/1928- **COMPLETED**

• Cleanse the necromancers in the Crypts- 67/67- **COMPLETED**

• OPTIONAL: Claim the Tomes of Lessina, Valk and Kruin- **PENDING**

• Destroy the Corruptors- 5/7- **Corruptors are attempting corruption! Prevent this from happening!**

• Use a massive source of divine magic to cleanse the Vale Crypts- **COMPLETED**

• Free the god Vale- **The god Vale is in danger! Protect him!**

•

 **13 MINUTES AND 48 SECONDS UNTIL MISSION FAILURE...**

OHMYHOLYMOTHEROFGOD! It's a fucking red alert and it's ticking down fast! OMFG. I gotta do something. "Search. Upgrade for Lesser Demonic Wish-Granting." I said. The screen flickered for a moment and displayed it.

 **UPGRADE:** Less Demonic Wish-Granting **(2 points)** (Set a price and make a pact to grant a wish to a supplicant. Limited by spell level)

"I'll take it! And Lessest Apotheosis too!" I said. The changes applied to me and Less Demonic Wish-Granting and Lessest Apotheosis was applied. I ran to the pastry mansion in a panic and burst inside. "Cards! We have an emergency! Quick!" I yelled. The Card immediately sprang up ready. I showed them the flashing and the Card went up. C.A.C.A. and Flower Power rose and bore all of us up. I used Less Demonic Wish-Granting to show us the way. The path to the dire situation was illuminated with a ghostly glow. We sped away.

The path led us away from the main area from where Thresh and his necromancer goons have been performing. The pact I placed on the Crypts didn't work because they were placed only on the entrances. I would have to spend more Mana to cover the Crypt itself. I'm going to change that pact later, make it cover a level instead. I think Thresh had no idea what he was trying to do here. While he was busy trying to accomplish a Harrowing, he had no idea that a weakened god was inside all along. If he had focused on corrupting the weakened god, he would have a force to be reckoned with.

The ghostly path led to a dead end but the wall slid open. How the fuck are we suppose to know that? There was a freaking secret area here all along but then again, it's to be expected of an ancient burial site. We came across a chamber far bigger than the one Thresh and his goons were performing the ritual. Dominating this chamber was a spiraling edifice that looked like massive weeds rising from the ground and entwining around air like a solid sphere.

 **Vale Portals discovered!**

The Quest Log blared loudly. I forgot to close it in my panic. I closed it and looked around but we saw nothing. There was nothing here at all except for the fact that the portals were smoking as if something was prying it apart and forcing it to open. I summoned more bottomless marble bags that contained divine power. The Cards abandoned their shrunken forms. I gave each of the Cards one bag and we begun hurling it randomly around.

Holy power exploded everywhere and divine seals and talismans begun to dominate the chamber. I didn't know that the divine power began to back up the god behind the portals, empowering him with each second passing. There was a mighty wail as spirits rose from the ground. They flooded the chamber despite its massive size. I knew this was the Corruptors the Quest was referring to. Too bad for them, the seals and talismans had already crept too far and wide. There was no escape for them. "ATTACK!" I yelled as we charged headfirst. There was a massive screeching as the creatures tried to defend themselves.

Boy and Girl Wannabes picked up toy-like deadly weapons from their backpacks and attacked with an unexpected brutality. I remembered from the Lexicanum that Wannabes were the most ruthless from the School of Pain family. They would literally do anything to fit in with the popular crowd.

Flower Power surged like a tidal wave and send spirits crashing into its concussive wave or slamming them against the wall, floor and ceiling.

Lady of The Lake, with her fangs bared, attacked with the mighty beasts of the waters, ripping spirits nearby into shreds. She summoned her Verdant Knight TOKENS to lend her a hand.

C.A.C.A. had formed into weaponized shapes like a massive hammer and a mecha with rocket arrays to attack the enemy.

Soul-Guide Cherubims breathed heavenfire from their mouths, looking nowhere near the cute dogs they usually are. In the Lexicanum, they were the guides of the souls of children, the elderly, the handicapped, animals and plants and guarded their wards with frightening ardor. When a Soul-Guide Cherubim is soul-guiding, you might want to stay out of its way.

Nessie roared as she ripped one spirit into another, hurling those survived into her pool and the feeding frenzy of her Fish TOKENS in its depths.

Borometz Trios utilized suicide attacks and detonated themselves to their enemies with a force of a bomb. Mother Plants used its endless roots to make sure targets didn't escape. Since the special effect of the Borometz Trio came when they died, they used their healing magic to further damage enemies and ensure no one on our side got hurt.

Cinderella's Assistants rained a barrage of kitchen utensils. That in itself wasn't really useful and looked comedic but nothing's stopping their fellow Cards from catching falling sharp objects and using it to stab a spirit nearby.

Ghost Boy summoned an indoor storm and attacked with the worst the weather has to offer.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!" I kept yelling senseless battlecries all throughout the fight, hurling enchanted marbles everywhere. Man, are these Corruptors durable! The spirits suddenly wailed louder and coalesced into a single entity. It was a massive sphere of tar-like substance with Black Mist oozing from it and tortured faces surfacing then sinking again into its depths. "Holy-" I said. I didn't get to finish it as TOKENS Ghost-Wisps, Spooks, Hauntings, Phantom Fireballs, Lingering Presences, Lost Souls and Shadow Forms shot like missiles and detonated themselves on the creature. I looked at the chicken god who huffed and puffed proudly.

He hung back and waited for the boss to appear and stole it right under our noses. KS-ing chicken god. He looked at me expectantly. He wanted to be praised. I held up my hands and he came flying to me. I hugged him tight. He crowed happily at this. The monster was still alive and roared defiantly. Its protest was drowned out by another barrage of the chicken god's TOKENS. Whoa. No mercy. I closed my eyes and focused on my ethereal vision. My sight went as far as into the Shadow Isles by tapping the Spy God Power I placed on Thresh. I saw the Chain Warden focusing on something. Like he was communicating with something. Is it this thing?

 ** _"By the power of Hera and Chang'e, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. I summoned the Lightning Storm and Barrage God Power respectively all the way to the Shadow Isles. A sudden freak storm clouded the skies of the cursed land and rained merciless bolts of lightning. It was accompanied by a hail of arrows that appeared out of nowhere. I watched in pleasure as the monsters of the Shadow Isles scrambled to escape but were obliterated by the attack. I didn't want to kill Thresh. Hell, he's my eyes to the Shadow Isles. I can wake up every day and cast God Powers there. Just to make their lives extra miserable. I saw Thresh break his concentration to flee from the attack. I pulled back and opened my eyes.

The monster suffered from the second barrage of the chicken god's attack. A third finally ended the fight in it. In perfect sync, we all took a marble and threw it at the creature. Holy magic bathed it and the procession of souls used to make this demented creature rise and seek peace in the afterlife. The chamber was quiet again but the portals burst into power. It began to hungrily suck the divine magic that was in the hall. We tried to flee but the sucking winds were too strong. We were all sucked into the dimension that lay beyond the portal.

I opened my eyes and we saw a different place all around us. There was an exact replica of the portal that lay on the other side. I guess this one leads back to where we came from. We saw an unnatural but beautiful place. The trees had trunks of lavender color and the leaves were deep purple. The grass was crystalline and glimmered in the light. Above us was a small sun and moon that circled one another. We were beckoned as the grass parted a path for us. Me and my Cards moved. We were led to a small island in the middle of a great lake. The chicken god said that I must proceed alone and help this god.

I stepped on the waters and found that it carried me the same way earth would. I crossed the waters with haste. The small island was overrun with trees and other plants. I guess whoever this god of the Vales is might be one who governs nature. There was a small grotto on the island that housed a dais. Upon this ornately designed dais was a lying figure. It was a man but he had the feet and head of an eagle. His hands were clawed like they were talons and he wore only a loincloth. I appreciated his perfect body. I'm so sinful~! Wisps of Black Mist rose from this lying figure and I thought of how long was he able to endure the attack against him by the Black Mist. This was a god. Maybe only a god can help him. **_"Lessest Apotheosis."_** I intoned. Then time went into a standstill.

A hologram screen appeared in front of me.

•

 ** _"Greetings. Apotheosis will ascend you into godhood. Be warned that this transformation is permanent. When using spells from the Divine Affinity, it is required that you shift into your god form. Please name a totem creature and a domain you wish to rule. Once you have chosen, this god form will be assigned to you permanently."_**

•

How many cheat characters out there get to be a god this early in the story, huh? How many? Mwahahaha! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What should I rule? Hhhmmm... I'm not the kind who will search for brute strength or magical might. I'm the kind who will wear someone out first then close in for the kill. Hhhmmm... Decisions, decisions.

"My totem creature is the cat and my domain is creation." I declared. Why not? Cats are my favorite animals and creation will let me make all kinds of things. I can make living things, objects, places and so much more. I mean it's kind like that or something. Isn't that what creation is supposed to do? Light bathed me and I transformed. Divine power surged into me and I felt the very nature of my being change. I was being remade into something more. I was ascending.

I opened my eyes again and I found that I transformed into a furry. Great. Rick wasn't here and if he was, he'd faint from seeing me like this. He had a thing for furries. I had turned into a humanoid cat with fur as white as snow, claws that sparkled like jewels and eyes that glowed like full moon. There's nothing special about my form but I could feel that the power flowed into me the size of an ocean. My tail was fluffy and reached all the way to the ground and I was still at the same height I was in human form. I like this form. I knelt on the ground and touched the god's chest and closed my eyes. **_"I am a god, true, endless and pure. Do as I command, forces of this world, and assist me in my purpose."_** I intoned. I began pouring divine magic back into this weakened creature.

Come to think of it, I'm pouring my own power into this god. Would that make me weaker in the process? Bah. I don't care. I just want to finish this and get the rewards. An hour must have passed and I was still nowhere reviving this one. Aaarrrggghhh! I felt warmth coursing through the heart of the god. I begun to pour more power into him. After several minutes, he finally stirred. I felt his eyes on me questioningly but he saw that I was the one who healing him and decided to trust me. "A little more, old one." I assured him. He nodded weakly. I poured power into him and after five minutes, I stopped and rose. The god weakly rose to his feet. I helped him up. "How long were you fighting the Black Mist?" I asked.

He looked at me and nodded wisely. "For long that I lost count. I had guarded my people but never had I come across the danger posed by the Shadow Isles. Its dark magic corrupts, twists you into a mockery of your former self. I fell to this darkness ages ago and my people interred me here in my land. I sense that a fraction of my people survived but I grieve for the countless who perished. Those I could not save..." he said.

I can't tell if he's really sad or not. He looked at me in question. "You are the strange child that wandered into the outer sanctums. I sensed you but I found you beyond my own power. You are mortal and yet you stand before me a god, one of my kind. I sensed the holy power you unleashed and I could not help but feel hope that I may break free from my nightmare. I greedily absorbed your power. Forgive me." he said. "It's okay." I said easily. You can be endlessly generous when you're a cheat character.

The god sighed. "I am Vale. Father of the Elusians and God of The Wilds. You have revived me for that I am endlessly grateful. I am still too weak to repay you but my power will return to me one day and I swear upon my name and my people that I will return to you this favor." the god known as Vale said. Is this the fucking reward? His fucking gratitude? "From this day forward, I will serve you until I repay my debt. I only ask that you allow me to spend time with my people when time allows it." Vale continued. 0_0 - My literal reaction.

Did he just say what I think he said? "What?" I echoed in disbelief. Vale met my eyes with his steady ones. "I will serve you, my lord. From this day forth, this foolish god will serve your cause. I shall be beside you wherever the waters of your fate may take us." Vale declared. OMFG. If this is the reward, a god as your own follower, this is one major prize. "I humbly accept then, my lord. I shall help you revive your people." I said graciously. And in the process, you might end up in my bed. MWAHAHAHA...

"Perhaps we may mate in the future." Vale said. OMFG. He read my mind?! "I'm not as weak as not to be able to read your mind but it is strange that I can only read your mind after I have submitted to you fully." Vale admitted. OMFG. Can they do that?! Are all my subordinates able to read my mind like it was written on paper?! "I suppose so." Vale said, his tone was neutral but he was secretly enjoying it. "Fine. Come along now." I said. I shifted back to my human form. Damn. My Mana's all gone. I guess Apotheosis consumes all your Mana for that purpose. Gotta remember that in the future.

Vale had taken into his eagle form and flew beside me, his mighty wings creating gusts that blew my hair sideways. Then suddenly, I felt something familiar. It was a presence that left me a long while ago and it's coming back with a bang. A massive presence came down to this world and immediately sought me out.

 _"I'M BACKKKKKKKKKKKK!"_

"Persephone, you're back!" I said with equal excitement. "If you only have a body, I could hug you!" I squealed hard.

 _"It has been long, Adriel! Persephone did as you asked! Is it the right time to discuss this? Should we talk about this somewhere else private?"_

I cast a look at Vale who roosted on my shoulder. His eyes darted everywhere, trying to locate Persephone. He found none, of course. "I don't think you'll be able to perceive her." I said. "Persephone, meet Vale the local god. Vale, meet Persephone the Existence Guide." I added. Vale continued to look around. "What matter of creature is she? She does not have presence nor does she have detectable signs." Vale said, looking very disturbed.

 _"Greetings, local god. This one is called Persephone-04. She is the Existence assigned to function as guide and guardian for Adriel. Persephone pleased to meet you."_

Vale settled himself to talking to thin air. "Existence? What kind of being is that? What kind of creator made you, a being that is there but isn't there at all?" Vale asked. Okay. I think this is going to be a long, long discussion.

 _"Existences are living concepts and ideals of lives created by the sentient races of the world. We are both real and unreal, both true and false at the same time. We are the embodiment of imagination and the unreachable land beyond the workings of fantasy is our domain. We serve the Supreme Beings who made and unmade the infinite onmiverse."_

"Well, that was as enlightening as reading in total darkness. Let's go before this discussion extends." I said as I dragged the eagle with me.

 _"Killjoy. Persephone was about to launch into our glorious history of service to the Supreme Beings."_

"By the time you're finished, I've long since been dust." I said tartly. Persephone made a "tsk" sound. We crossed the lake again to where the Cards waited for me. They must've sensed Persephone as they respectfully bowed at something invisible behind me. Even the chicken god joined in bowing. Persephone must be someone pretty powerful among the Existences for even the chicken god to bow to. "I can't wait to tell you what you missed, Persephone!" I said.

 _"Persephone knows what happened at the time she was absent. The Supreme Beings watch your every move. Including the less savory parts. Among the four of you, Their Inevitabilities are more likely to watch your adventures."_

OMFG. My life is televised and the Supreme Beings watch it?! HOLEHFAK! They watched the sex romp with Garen?! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I screamed in terror while running in circles. C.A.C.A. sighed and picked me up. They walked towards where the exit should be. The place was already beautiful even with Vale under attack from the Black Mist. With Vale revived, the place was doubly beautiful. Everything looked dreamy. It was as if you were traversing a dreamworld where the beauty was indescribable. Plants were everywhere in sight but I can't help but notice that there was no animal life in sight. "Where are the cute little critters here? And the people?" I asked.

Vale's eyes held great sorrow. "Gone but I hope their deaths happened here. If they did, I can bring them back if I grow strong again. In my realm, I am absolute master but I am too weak to defend myself even. If you did not arrive, I fear my nightmare would not have ended and the accursed corruption might have claimed me fully." he said. OMG. You ask this guy a simple question, you get an editorial of an answer. "Don't worry, V. I'll help you. We can get through this together." I said half-jokingly but he knew I meant it. "Now, we'd be off to a great start of you can help us find those Lessina, Valk and Kruin Tomes. The Quest Log said it's somewhere in the crypts." I said. Vale nodded.

We exited the portal and I used a combination of Less Demonic Wish-Granting and Lessest Apotheosis again to seal it with a powerful lock that only Vale and I had the key and I created an overgrowth of crystals that emanated holy magic. While the crystals stand guard, the Vale Crypts would not run out of divine essence to drive away the threat of undeath and necromancy. I reinforced the pacts that protected the entrances of the crypts. It would summon stronger horrors when it's triggered. No one would ever call the Vale Crypts haunted and unholy anymore. It'll be a pilgrimage area. The prayers of pilgrims would feed Vale. It's a win-win situation.

By the time we exited the crypts, it was already 9:00 a.m. and Vale and Persephone chatted like old friends. Since there was no danger in the burial grounds anymore, I sent the Cards back to the Gingerbread Town to get some well-deserved rest. They fled the moment I said those words, never looking back even once. I guess they're pretty tired. Vale, Persephone and me were the only ones who looked for the Tomes.

 _"You have spoiled them. Persephone is conflicted. Existences are not supposed to deny their Chosen Ones and yet their loyalty to you has skyrocketed the last time I was around."_

"Oh, come on, Persephone. Lighten up, girl. Your kind are my only friends in this world when I arrived here. I will always treasure you in my heart and I will never go prima donna on your asses." I said.

 _"You already have a long, long time ago."_

"See? Even you're doing it." I said. She didn't reply right away.

 _"It is different. Persephone is of high rank. Persephone is entitled to some free will and speech."_

"Sure, you are. Anyhoo, Persephone, you and I are talking later and I want all that you found out about Rick, Marshal and Magnus." I said.

 _"Persephone had planned that right from the beginning. Persephone cannot wait to tell you everything."_

"Morning, guys!" I yelled brightly as I descended down the rejuvenated steps of the crypts. Restoration God Power had restored the crypts to its former glory and adorned it with so much more. It was new, shining and definitely reeked of holy aura. "Thank you, my lord." Vale said. His eyes were misty as he looked at the crypt his people built. "I will help you look for your people when the time comes, V. Doncha worry." I said, petting the eagle.

"Did you abduct us?" Bael muttered as he pieced parts of the puzzle. Silent Marchers must've woken up a little earlier and were surprised they were no longer in their sleeping quarters. They shouldn't complain about that because the Shadow Demons told me their rooms in the Gingerbread Town was a lot bigger and more comfortable. The Shadow Demons also mentioned that staying in that inn for 30 gold a night was like a robbery. "Whoa. Is this real?" Misty said as she picked a pastry citizen and inspected it. It waved its fists at her, causing the yordle to put it back. "Why did you abduct us anyway and brought us back here?" Bael asked. I was distracted by his scratching his stomach, showing those rock-hard prominent abs.

"Well, I found out the quest wasn't finished yet. And this guys was in grave danger. And I hopped to it and brought you guys here but it looked like you're too tired so I went ahead and did it myself." I said. Silent Marchers wasn't listening. They inspected the Gingerbread Town in wonder and childish awe. "It's a pastry town. Now get over it and listen to this." I said . "Uh-huh." Lucre said as they still kept inspecting. Simon had plucked one pastry tree and stuffed into his mouth.

Of course, the flavor and texture was far superior to any sweet he's tasted before. In its very long and glorious list of stats, the Gingerbread Town has five stacks of Superior Quality enchantment and three stacks of Utter Deliciousness. "This is delicious!" five young voices chorused. I saw the kids poke their heads over the tall pastry buildings. OMG. They were devouring the pastry undead.

They called Silent Marchers over and told them to take a taste. It wasn't long before they were stuffing their mouths with delicious and sinfully decadent pastry undead. I'm sure they're venting their anger on undead creatures on the treats. "It's sssooooooooo delicious!" Misty squealed in pure delight. She sparkled from just eating the pastry undead. "Guys, it's bad for eating that on an empty stomach. Come on, guys. Let's go." I said. I pried them from the sweets especially the kids. How long have they been stuffing their faces like that? I herded them to the mansion. It has a huge selection of vending machines that churn out food. They're gonna doubly love it.

Ezreal wasn't awake yet. The Shadow Demons told me that he slept like a baby. I was reminded of the other treats I made last night and had the Shadow Demons pack everything. I ordered them to give the packages for every person who possessed the red slips I gave them. The battlemages and adventurers who have those slips would have a really good day today. I sent the Shadow Demons on their way. I entered the house Ezreal slept in for the night. The accommodations looked pretty great to me.

No wonder Silent Marchers slept comfortably. It's not on the scale of the mansion but it was cozy and comfortable. And the furniture, appliances and thingamajigs in here are not from this world. They're all from my world. It's literally everything you would expect of a personal room from Earth. I marveled at my own enchantment. The secret to it lie with Living Bread's "Refine Enchantment On Pastries" and "Unusual Pastry Enchantments" and Enchanter's Talent's "Exceptional Miniature Dimension" and "Complete Imagine".

They worked their magic together to make this wonderful feature of Gingerbread Town. If I level up the skill more, I think I can make more of these awesome constructs. I sat on the bed where Ezreal slept. Each inhabitable house can be configured to accomodate up to eight people. I specifically enchanted it to a humanoid's needs, anything outside the humanoid form would have difficulties settling here. "Aaahhhhhh!" I purred as I sank into the bed. It's so comfortable.

It's seducing me to take a sleep here for a while. BUT! I can't sleep now. I have a lot of things to do. I can survive on coffee and some warm treats. "Ezzy, wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I shook him. Ezreal groaned, tried to kick me away and covered his head with a pillow. "Wake up, Ezreal! Lux is under attack! A perverted woman is doing indecent things to her! Right now! OH, MY GOODNESS! SHE'S NAKED! SHE'S TIED UP! THE WOMAN'S DOING SCANDALOUS THINGS TO HER! OH, MY GOODNESS, I CAN'T LOOK!" I said.

With a roar, the boy jumped off the bed and ready for action. His eyes searched this sinful act. Then he noticed he wasn't in his room anymore and he noticed that the room he was in was strange but somehow familiar. "Welcome back to the world of the living, bub." I said. He looked at me and blushed. "ADDY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHERE AM I?! MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHERE MY FANTASY AT?!" he screeched indignantly. He grabbed the blankets and covered his body. He was only wearing what could pass for boxers. "Don't worry, Ezzy! I saw all of it already!" I said serenely.

His face reddened with a new shade of red. Well, it's true. I saw all of it. I like big and built men but Ezreal was lithe and supple like a snake. He was lean but not thin and he would definitely look good naked but he's not my type. I can use him as an eye candy but I wouldn't imagine him as a sex partner. Height and build turns me on. He had nice solid pecs, abs, biceps and overall musculature but he didn't have the height. I was delighted to know that he too was packing. IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.

"The bathroom's over there. You turn the knob to turn on the shower and the same thing you do to the faucet. Towels are over here." I explained to him. He looked at me with an insulted expression. "I know! I know! I'm not a bumpkin! We have these things in Piltover, you know!" he barked. He took a towel from the service cabinet and ran to the bathroom. He stuck his tongue out at me while closing the door. He's just a kid.

I went to the next house to wake up Mystery Inc. I opened the door to find that they were sleeping soundly too. "Shaggy! Scooby! Wake up! Food time!" I said. Whoa. That was their cue. They rose from their beds vampire-style and made a dash to the bathroom. Boy and dog pushed one another aside to be the first to use it. Their commotion woke up Fred, Velma and Daphne. "What time is it, Addy?" Daphne asked then yawned. "It's noon, sweetie." I said. The three of them yawned and moved. I left them to get ready. "We're at the mansion. Drop by when you're ready then we'll be moving out." I said. I saw Velma's head fall to Daphne's shoulder and she began to snore softly.

As I exited the house, I turned around to see Ezreal standing beside the door. He looked at me with a displeased expression. "You might be a High Priest, Addy, but that doesn't mean you should abuse your position. I'm pretty mad at you." he said to me. I listened to him babble for minutes long. "I had a pretty good reason, Ezzy. Look at this." I said. I summoned the Quest Log and showed him. His eyes bulged with curiosity at the alien technology. Apparently, Piltover had developed the magical equivalent of holograms but this is the first time that he'd seen one that isn't remotely magical in nature. He read the what the screen said and I scrolled to the Red Alert moment.

"The Tomes of Lessina, Valk and Kruin are here? That's three of the nine Sorcerer Tomes! And there are remaining undead here? Corruptors? What're those? The legend of the Vale Portals is real? There's a god here? Have you seen it? Have you, have you?" Ezreal bombarded me again. Damn. He literally sparkled with curiosity. I grinned weakly. Is he always like this when he's excited? I proudly took out three old books that looked very ancient but they radiated a powerful magical aura. Whoever the fuck said that these things were lying around here is a godforsaken liar. These books were guarded by dangerous traps that, unfortunately, was repaired by Restoration when it was healing the building to its core.

Ezreal nearly sprouted dog ears and a wagging tail. He looked at me with his trademark puppy eyes. I gave the books to him but took it back when he reached for them. "So, in exchange of letting you study these, Ezzy, you'll be my tour guide several months more?" I said. He stopped and thought about it for a moment. "By tour guide, you mean someone you can drag along to some life-threatening situation?" he asked. "When you put it that way, sure." I answered easily. "Where do you want to go next anyway?" Ezreal asked. "Piltover." I said simply. He grabbed the books and nodded vigorously. Of course, I said I would go to Piltover, I didn't say anything about not stopping somewhere along the way. "I also brought another god with me." I said. Ezreal nearly dropped the books but he let his mouth go.

"Really?!" he exclaimed. He sparkled again. I swear this blonde mastered the art of sparkling on command. "Yep. He's over there." I said, pointing at the pastry mansion. Ezreal teleported away. At that exact same moment, the door of Mystery Inc.'s house opened suddenly. It banged against me and send me crashing on the ground. I looked up at Shaggy and Scooby. They smiled sheepishly on me. Daphne and Velma helped me up. "By the way, I think I should warn you that Persephone returned already." I said. Mystery Inc. jerked as if they were shocked. "Oh. Even you guys. Is Persephone really that high in your system?" I asked. "We only know that the Supreme Beings value her greatly and Lady Persephone's reputation is legendary." Velma said.

"Reah! Rhe's really rool!" Scooby said. Hhhmmmmmm... Is that so? Then I guess I know now why Persephone's more inclined to question me than follow. But then again, she's my Jiminy Cricket and I need her to tell me what's left from right and right from left. I wonder why did someone as legendary as her was assigned to me. If we're talking about legendary, won't Rick, Marshal and Magnus be better candidates? I mean, they're pretty much overachieving at anything they set their minds to. God, I struggle to keep my mediocre grades mediocre. I'm mediocre in every aspect of a human. Physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually, I'm mediocre. Why me? We walked to the mansion and entered it.

OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. This place is the bomb. It's huge. A bit bigger than the suite I had in that swanky Demacian hotel! "If you told us we'd be dining with two gods, we could've worn better clothes." Lucre complained to me the moment I sat down at the table. "Then you should know that gods care not for outward appearances but the heart. And if hearts are clothes, you'll be the best dressed people here." I pointed out. Silent Marchers looked at me with their mouths open.

Shaggy and Scooby began emptying the tower of vending machines that gave out food of all sorts. Any food you can name, there's a dozen versions of that here! 200 vending machines, stacking on top of each other lined the walls of the dining area like a square tower rising. You can choose which food you want and the vending machine will provide it to you. You can freely levitate to which vending machine you want and levitate that amount of food you chose anywhere in the mansion. You can definitely live the rest of your life here.

Living Bread and Enchanter's Talent went up by one level when I designed this part. That's how much Experience I got from overdesigning this place. The Cards were permanently stationed where the vending machines served only sweets and treats of all kinds. I saw Nessie chugging down fat streams of three kinds of ice cream at the same time. She noticed me staring and winked. I think the Boy and Girl Wannabes could give Shaggy and Scooby a run for their money with the way they devoured doughnuts and cakes.

I floated up to the vending machine that produced a full meal. I chose two plates of fries, double-decker cheeseburgers, mashed potatoes and milkshake. I am that hungry. I floated down with my meal, only to find that Silent Marchers took bigger piles than I did. "Sorry. We never had this kind of food until you came along." Bael said in between bites. "You two look buddy-buddies now." I commented. "I am in awe of your capabilities, my lord. Lady Persephone has told me a lot about you." Vale said. I choked on my milkshake. "Was it good or bad?" I asked in alarm.

 _"Both, of course."_

"But then again, most of them would be so true the remaining false ones would look real as well." I said.

 _"What you said."_

"Addy, where's that voice coming from? Isn't that the same voice from Best Buys? I heard it once but I remember that tone anywhere." Ezreal asked. I was silent for a moment then I shrugged. "Persephone, would you like to introduce yourself to them?" I asked.

 _"Greetings, mortals of Runeterra. I am Persephone-04, guardian and guide of Adriel here. I am pleased to meet you. We would be in your debt if you would aid Adriel in his time of need."_

"Are you some sort of god or celestial being?" Ezreal asked.

 _"Neither, little one. I am both true and false, both real and unreal. I am Existence."_

"You're not gonna get any straight answers from her. She talks in riddles to strangers." I said. "Indeed. She exists in a level even I cannot reach." Vale said. This is a very humbling situation for him. "Excuse me but... Who are you again?" Simon asked. Vale proudly spread his mighty wings. Shaggy and Scooby wasted no time finding, turning on and aiming a flashlight and an electric fan to make Vale look more intimidating. The bird-god sportingly played along.

"You have wandered the halls of my sanctum, child. You have assisted Lord Adriel in cleansing the darkness that has chained me. You have assisted Lord Adriel in freeing me from my bondage." he declared grandly. Shaggy and Scooby played a thunderous and catchy tune after that. Ezreal spat the contents of his mouth.

"You're the Lord of Vale?! The creature from the myth?! The god the Snow Elves worshiped?!" Ezreal twittered. As if on cue, Silent Marchers spat their own mouthfuls as well. Cinderella's Assistants flew down and cleaned their messes. "Valeus Thhe're Mrathi! Valeus Thhe're Mrahi! Valeus Thhe're Mrahi!" Misty and Maze chanted in a tongue I didn't recognize. "Like, what's going?" Shaggy asked. Good question. I've been wondering the same thing.

"The Lord of Vale is the god of the Snow Elves. They're the race that created the Vale Crypts. And according to songs and legends, it was the Lord of Vale that first resisted the march of the Black Mist. Though the god was said to fall before the Black Mist, his defiance inspired the other races of Valoran to rise against the undead curse. You could say he's the indirect father of anti-undead movement in Runeterra." Ezreal said.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the bird. No wonder he's got creeps like Thresh shitting on his tomb. He's got some undying grudges after him! "No wonder." Me, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby chorused. Vale looked stunned at our comment. "But how did you survive? Don't the tales say the Ruined King drove his blade into your heart himself?" Simon said incredulously.

"The tales are true, my child. I died when the Black King took his blade to my heart. My people sacrificed themselves to recover my body. They built the sanctums and interred my body there along with the last of my power. But I rule over nature. It is the course of nature to bloom, wither, die and be reborn. I dreamed the suffering of my people. Though I could not save their bodies from death, I rescued their souls from undeath. I pray that with the passage of time, I would strong enough to recall all of my people's souls. And I will lead them to a glorious war against the Dark Tide." Vale declared.

"He's reviving his people so he could lead them to their deaths again?" Daphne whispered. We giggled secretly at this. "The Black Mist is no joke here, Daphne. If Vale would succeed in that, the other races of this world surely unite against a common enemy." Velma said. "Rhat's ra rong rong rime rin rhe ruture!" Scooby said. "Like, what Scoob said." Shaggy agreed. "Then I guess we should find a book on how to revive weakened gods." I said. "Don't do the evil laugh." Velma warned sharply. Dang. I was about to launch to it. "I wish to thank you for your role in saving me." Vale said. My ears elongated at his words. Vale raised his wings and summoned six wispy orbs of light. It flew towards the six people and merged with them, granting them the gift. "It's a Greater Power." I said. Vale nodded.

I gained Vale and Demacia's Favor through my High Priest title but I was still envious of what he gave them, whatever it was. Ezreal and Silent Marchers cheered as they discovered their gifts. "A shapeshifting gift!" Lucre said. Shapeshifting? This should be interesting.

Bael turned into a giant dire wolf. Lucre turned into a giant six-winged bird. Simon turned into a beast that resembled a rhino with some dinosaur in there. Maze turned into a giant bat. Misty turned into a swarm of insects. Ezreal turned into a giant sea serpent. Okay, I take that back. They can keep it. The adventurers shifted back into their forms. They would get to use that power once a day. Their eyes misty and smiles truly grateful, they clapped with a thunderous force, rubbed their palms together and bowed deep. "Thank you, Your Holiness." they chorused.

"Also, I would like to extend my gratitude to you." I said. Silent Marchers looked at me in surprise. "You've given us enough, Lord Adriel." Simon said tentatively. His teammates nodded in agreement. I made a mock sigh and the best fake sorrow I could muster. "Then I guess I would have to give these to Ezreal instead." I said. I showed them the Tomes of Lessina, Valk and Kruin. "WHAT?!" Bael and Lucre yelled in disbelief. Maze had accidentally swallowed his spoon and Misty was trying to squeeze it out of him. Simon just stared in disbelief. "This is what I wanted to bring you here for but you were so damn tired, I let you sleep away a golden opportunity!" I said dramatically. Actually, it might have been safer before I used Restoration. As I said before, it also revived the traps guarding these three treasures. "Were they used by the necromancers?" Lucre asked.

I wagged my head negatively. They sighed in relief. "It would be useless to us if they managed to corrupt those." Simon said. Silent Marchers looked enviously at the tomes. "Do you want it? I'll give it to you if you say so." I offered. They looked at me incredulously. "Just like that?" Bael asked. I nodded. "There's something in it for me though. I want you guys to spread the word about me establishing an adventurer city far and wide. I want every adventurer you come across to hear about this unbelievable offer." I said. The adventurers looked at each other. "We were planning to do that whether you give us those or not." Bael pointed out. "After Ezreal tinkers with them, you can have them. I want a big group of adventurers for the opening day of Ratharbor." I said. "Rew Radriel!" Scooby corrected. I gave the mutt a look. Persephone broke into laughing.

 _"NEW ADRIEL! PFFFT~!"_

She broke into a bout of hilarious laughter as if the whole thing was funny. "See? I told you it's funny!" I said. "Lady Persephone is just teasing you." Velma said. "New Adriel sounds okay to us." Lucre said helpfully. I facepalmed. That's when my attention was diverted on the kids who were floating near a vending machine. "You kids take it easy on the sugar, okay?" I warned. They flinched and nodded obediently, trying to hide traces of ice cream on their faces. "This is luxurious, Addy. You overdid it again." Velma said as she and Daphne floated to the desserts vending machines. "Hohohohohoho..." I laughed haughtily.

"This is actually just an experiment. I was wondering if I could create portable accommodations. Like a portable house you can carry around. I'm thinking about a unique reward system for adventurers. I'm thinking for each quest they accomplish, they'd get the standard rewards but they'll also get points depending on their overall performance and teamwork. If they save enough of those points for a unique item in the reward system, they can claim it for themselves. I'm thinking of individual points. Each person gets points instead of applying it to the whole team because that would certainly cause an argument. I have already neat ideas for the items. I'm planning on making the items myself." I said brightly. Mystery Inc. and the Cards clapped when I was finished.

 _"Let us name it the Adriel System because you conceptualized it and would make the reward items yourself. Also, split it into several categories. There should be one for beginners, one for experienced, one for experts and one for masters. Better yet, make a tier system for the adventurers."_

"Excellent idea, Persephone! Let us begin our plans for world domination!" I boomed dramatically. Me, Shaggy, Scooby and Persephone launched into maniacal laughter. "This'll be, like, a lot of work." Shaggy said. "Reah! Rut rit's ralso run!" Scooby barked. "Oh, there's a separate reward system for you guys." I said. At these words, Ghost Boy communicated with his fellow Monster Cards. Those Monster Cards would, no doubt, spread the news and by the time I arrive on Dragon's Coast, there'll be ruckus waiting for me. "Has anyone ever told you that your ideas and excitement are infectious?" Misty said. I stopped and pointed at myself. "Me?" I echoed. "Yeah! It got us excited too!" Misty said. I gave her a doubtful look and carried on anyways. "Persephone, we'll be very busy discussing about ideas for the reward system." I declared.

 _"Wait there. Persephone will go on silent mode for a moment. She will make a list of suggestions. On second thought, Persephone will take your leave for a moment. She will return to the Dragon's Coast and discuss ideas with the others."_

"You do that, Persephone. Leave the paperwork to me." I said. We suddenly felt Persephone's presence leaving us. "I just felt her. I sense that her presence is tremendous." Vale commented. "Will you guys quit it? It's not like it's the first time you came across something like this." I said. "It is." Vale, Ezreal and Silent Marchers chorused. Mystery Inc. giggled at my stunned expression. "Anyhoo. Let's leave now. I have lots of people to visit and a lot of paperwork to do." I declared. We rose and began to clear up and exited a minute after.

I gave time for Silent Marchers, the kids and Ezreal to pack up their stuff. When they were finished, they up to me. I snapped my fingers and the Gingerbread Town shrunk as if it was a balloon deflating. It returned to its original snowglobe form and floated towards my hand. I tucked it back into my cloak. I gave back Mystery Inc.'s original clothes and let them wear it. They're not blending well enough anyway. **_"By the power of Helios, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. The warping rift opened and we were all spirited away back to Demacia.

•

Demacia

•

We appeared in Demacia a moment later as the portal opened to the familiar Sunspire Gate. "You guys know what to do?" I asked. "We're gonna spread the word about your offer. We'll be heading to the guild hall to turn in the results of the quest anyway." Maze answered, grinning. "And I'm gonna do a research on these books before I give it to these guys." Ezreal said, grinning while holding up the ancient tomes. I looked at my shadow and it bubbled and spread outward. The Shadow Demons would gather the House of Artificers and request an audience with its leaders. Mystery Inc. would do the same to the House of Commons. The Cards and Vale would prepare the church of Our Lady of Stalwart Protection for another miracle and my big announcement later. We entered the gates and went our separate paths. I spotted a familiar figure.

There's a lot of changes on her know. She looked like an actual living person. "Kadma! Kadma! Kadma!" I called as I made my way to her. The yordle looked back in question. Then she remembered why the voice sounded familiar. She beamed hugely. She smiled to wide that the sunlight reflected on her perfect white teeth. "Oh, goodness! It's good to see you again, uh, sir-" Kadma said then she remembered she didn't know my name. "Adriel, just call me Adriel. Anyway, are you a member of the House of Artificers?" I asked. Kadma nodded.

"Yes, my lord. I happen to have a seat on the Underside Council. May I ask why?" she asked. I grinned. "I'm gonna need your help. Some creatures would come looking for leaders for your House. Can you help me make it easier for them to agree to a meeting?" I asked. Kadma looked curious as what it would be. "It's a business venture. Just tell them the same person who spent an obscene amount of gold on your shop wants to meet up with the rest of you." I said. Kadma grinned like she was recalling a precious memory.

"Also. Here." I said. I gave her a piece of paper. She took it and her eyes bulged. It was an order form. I'm ordering 100 of each of the Feast series and 100 of the Book of Gluttony. "What? You look like you'll have a heart attack any moment now." I asked. "My lord, this is terribly too much an order. The costs and time would take a lot. Would you give me two years to comply, I simply could not meet that deadline." she said sadly. Her sorrow was palpable. I grinned. "I know. That's why I'm giving you these." I said, giving to her six Chinese fortune cookies.

I explained to her that these cookies are called Laborer's Wishes. They were enchanted so that the holder can make a wish in their heart then break one and their wishes will appear before their very eyes. I knew that it would be abused easily so I told her that I placed limitations on it. It can only grant ingredients and components for something you need to actually build. It can help her get started. Kadma's eyes glowed as she appraised the items on her hand and found them to be truly enchanted as I told her.

"Thank you, my lord! I will strive to meet your standards!" she said happily. "Okay! Thanks a lot! Gotta run! Bye!" I said as I made for the Royal Palace. I saw a group of five guards and ran towards them. They spotted me and since I'm sure they looked like they were going to bow, I stopped them. They hastily responded to my order. "No need! No need! Do you know where Garen is?" I asked. "The Captain's at the Evergreen Tower, my lord. He's busy with paperwork. Perhaps we can assist you instead?" one of the guards said. They're calling me lord now. "Who spread the news?" I asked. I think he got what I'm referring to. "Only the knights, battlemages and city guards know about your identity, my lord. We have sworn to keep it a secret. The general populace is just speculating but they're not into you." he replied. I smiled. "Blessing on the gods upon you!" I said. Multi-colored butterflies of light flew off the men.

It's a blessing. Where did I get this? Blessing: Power, of course. I enchanted myself with it. Minor Blessings of The Gods. They're super-spammable cost-efficient divine blessings. I just gave the men magical stamina so they can carry out their jobs with ease for a day. The men smiled gratefully. They told me where the Evergreen Tower is and I thanked them before speeding away.

I found the Evergreen Tower after asking several guards along the way and blessing them. There were seven of these towers in Demacia. They spanned the city in equal distances apart. This is where the armed forces of the capital lived and trained. Each tower had its own courtyard, training grounds and other amenities that allowed the peacekeeping forces to move between districts with ease. Kadma told me that enchantment prices soared through the roof mainly because of its duration. An object that has strong enchantments as well as a long duration had unbelievable price tags. Only nations could afford it. This made Enchanters, Smiths and Engineers invaluable anywhere in Valoran.

The king apparently had paid a fortune to have these towers enchanted. Not only do they host a spatial distortion that makes its courtyard and the tower itself bigger than it's supposed to be, it also possesses magical wards and increased the healing rate of Demacians who are within its vicinity. Before entering, I used Less Demonic Wish-Granting grant me those very useful one-time-use-only rings. The rings containing Less Invisibility, Less Intangibility and Less Levitation I used immediately. I floated inside. I sensed the magical wards they placed here but it didn't bother me. It was letting me pass through. I glided through the halls of the spiraling tower.

I poked through many rooms but I didn't see any Garen. I used a ring containing Less Search Target but it came back negative and told me the Garen was not in the building. He must've gone. A waste. I sighed. I was planning on having a sinful fornication with him. I poked my head through a locked door. Instead of Garen, I saw Xin with his nose buried in a mountain of paper. He locked the door so no one can disturb him. What an industrious man. He could some relaxation. He'll be my victim. I grinned evilly.

 **Sexy time, dead ahead! Skip to the next Chapter if you're not into yaoi! Flee! Save your soul! GO ON WITHOUT ME!**


	4. SEXY TIME II

**Sexy Time With Xin Zhao**

I glided over to Xin. He looked handsome, harsh and impassive melded together. There was no trace of gentleness in him, swallowed by that constant look of disinterest. His mucles were impressive. Garen's muscles were huge but Xin's was no less than amazing. Garen was built like a mountain anyway. I grinned.

I don't think he sensed me. A combination of Less Intangibility and Less Invisibility made it so. I summoned more enchanted rings. I used one ring with Less Lust Succumb. Xin looked up from his pile of papers. He felt hot. He shook his head to clear it but the sensation remained. His breathing got harsher. I grinned and used another ring.

This time, Xin began to perspire. His ragged breath dominated the room, his clothes wet with sweat. **_"Darksight!"_** I said in my head. This is the first time I'm going to use that skill. Unknowing that I directed his actions, Xin began to undress. Instead of normal undressing I had something better. Xin began to undulate, dancing slowly and sexily. The man's eyes widened at what he was doing but he was helpless. I used two more rings of Less Lust Succumb and he stopped fighting. Xin did a hot striptease. His naked torso revealed a remarkable body. Pectorals, abdominal muscles and huge biceps, all perfect worship material. I drooled at that. Then he removed his undergarments and I nearly gasped. He was nearly the same length as Garen, just an inch shorter, but they had the same width. His balls were big as eggs and looked full though he couldn't top Garen who had orange-sized balls. Wait. Why am I comparing him to Garen anyway?

This man was a wonderful specimen. I planted another impulse. I used three more rings. That's three more spells of Less Lust Succumb. Unable to control himself, Xin's hands came to his organ. One hand massaged his balls and the other wanked that fat 13 inches. "What's happening to me?" he asked in disbelief but he continued to jerk off. I used another ring and Xin yelled in pleasure. His body was racked with ecstasy. He couldn't control it. He groaned as he used both his large hands to wank his raging boner. Whoa. His large mitts couldn't reach all the way.

The lewd sound of him beating his massive flesh echoed in the room. "Haaa... Haaa... Haaa..." Xin moaned. He pinched and pulled his nipples and flexed his muscular arms. So sexyyyyyy! "Gods, I'm cumming!" he groaned as he braced himself on the desk. His horse dick wildly twitched as he let go. The first splurt of cum landed inches away from my face. Blast after blast of his massive ejaculation stained the floors. I counted at least twelve spurts. "Hhhaaaaaa..." Xin groaned. He thought he would be done but I implanted another impulse. His cock burst up again, hard and ready for action. Helplessly, Xin held his cock and wondered. His hands weren't enough to close around it. He slapped his balls hard and groaned in pain and pleasure. Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap... His tongue drooled out as he smiled in insane lust as he continued to slap his sore testicles. He cupped those massive orbs and squeezed hard. He moaned in torment but he continued, unable to help himself. I floated down and faced his angry cock. I deftly flicked my tongue on the cockhead.

"Haaaaaah!" Xin screamed. He waved his cock wildly around, determined to find that pleasurable spot. His eyes looked for it desperately. His cock wanted that sensation again. I flicked my tongue on his cockhead again. He groaned and positioned his cock on the same spot. I licked it, rounding my tongue on that mushroom-shaped tip. Xin's eyes rolled. He thrust his cock back and forth, trying to get his cock into whatever that was giving it so much pleasure. He hung his head back, enjoying the sensations that I gave him. Then I took him in my mouth.

He rolled his eyes, clutched his cock and spasmed. His cock erupted with very fat streams of thick semen. I took him in my mouth and held him there as he came again and again. Are all Demacians superb cum producers? He was like Garen. I counted how many times he shot. Easily over a dozen then I lost count as I swallowed his semen again and again. He tasted strong. His smell was strong. It was like he was storing his semen for how many days now. Xin gasped as I sucked more of him into my mouth. He was now certain that there was someone in this room and that someone was busy devouring his seed.

He groaned and braced himself. He reached out to thin and air and his hands passed through me. I'm intangible, remember? I cast away the spell and I touched his hand. Xin's eyes widened as something clasped his open hand. He closed his finger around the unseen limb while the invisible person's pleasured his spear more. He groaned as pleasure assaulted his cock. I took him deep into my mouth, all the way to the root and swirled my tongue around the turgid length. I still remember that his hand was around mine. Intimacy or security?

I floated up and circled my hand around his monster cock. He gasped as I began to wank him. His slit wept a fat stream of precum. I ran my tongue around his crotch, wetting my saliva on his willing body. I ran my tongue on his iron stomach, lavishing each iron slab of his abs with my tongue. As I worked my way up, I increased the pressure on his cock. Alternating between slow and fast strokes, I kept him on edge. "Pleaseeeeee..." he hissed. I gave him what he wanted and traced from the tip of his cock to the bottom. I rubbed the spot between his balls. It's a rerun of what I used to Garen.

I knew the spot would be sensitive when cock twitched madly. His eyes widened as he felt his cum boiling in his massive balls. I pushed hard into the sensitive spot and slid his cock deep into my throat. Xin roared as he came forcefully. Load after load of his baby-making juice slid down my throat. I purred as my stomach filled with his seed. He kept coming for ten minutes nonstop. He was just like Garen. Quality cows. His ejaculation finally subsided and I still noticed he held on to my hand. Then I knew it. This man was looking for someone intimate.

I ran my hand up his stomach, lingering to caress his washboard muscles, then ascended upward to tease his nipples. Xin groaned and looked down on the person who had him enslaved with lust. My tongue replaced my hand on teasing his nipples but my hand took control of his cock, jerking him again sensually. I slobbered and bit one nipple to the other. Xin let me. He simply braced one hand on the desk while the other held on my hand. I pulled on his hand towards the desk. Xin got the message and threw the papers on the floor with a sweeping gesture.

He lay himself on the desk, legs spread, cock begging for more and body gloriously ready. I sucked his cock back into my mouth and his groan filled the room again. While sucked hungrily, my hands roamed his naked body. His muscles flexed where my hand touched and his hips lifted from the desk. He was fucking my mouth. I let him piledrive that massive meatstick into my mouth. He stretched my mouth the same way Garen stretched it some time ago. As he fucked my orifice, my hands massaged his balls. Those two began to prepare to fire another load of rich, warm cum. Lewd sounds came from his cock sliding deep into my throat. I loved the sensation. We went on like this for a while. Xin alternated fucking my mouth gently then roughly then slow then fast but the thing he did most was slid his dick down my throat lovingly.

He panted by never stopped looking at me despite me being invisible to him. He raised his hand and tried to reach for the invisible person he shared this lustful moment. I reached out and clasped my hand with his. He grasped my hand tightly. He changed position, kneeling down while holding the back of my head. He forced his mammoth penis down my throat once more and began to fuck with determination. "Here it comes! Take it all, love!" he moaned. Then he flooded my sore mouth again with life-giving sperm. "All for you! All for you!" he cried as he lovingly fed me his seed.

I think my stomach is full of his seed. He pulled his cock off my mouth gently and slapped it across my face, a wry grin on his face. "You're so quiet." he said as he scooped me into his arms and sat me at his lap. He raced his hands across my body. He didn't seem all that surprised when he found out I'm the same gender. In fact, he fondled my cock. I placed a hand around his neck and brought him down for a kiss. He jolted as our lips met. He parted my lips and sought my tongue with his. My other hand went to his ranging boner and I began to stroke him. We kissed long and seductively. He's an amazing kisser. Better than Garen, I would say.

He's a considerate lover. "You like my dick so much, huh? You like that monster cock, eh?" he whispered to my ears. His hips raised and met my jerking with a deliberate thrust. He fucked my hand as he continued to kiss the hell out of me. Several minutes later, he fucked my hand with urgency and his thrusts became bestial. He dove for my lips and let loose a barrage of his man-juice. Spurt after spurt of his searing semen flew and stained the floors. He moaned into my mouth as our tongues danced. I parted from his lips and began to worship his torso, kissing, nipping and licking the rolling hard muscles of his chest and his belly. His torso was dripping with my saliva by time I raised my hand.

Xin's head was held back, his eyes closed and a smile was on his face. He was clearly enjoying it. He grinned widely and dipped his head down, tongue out. I met his lips and out tongues wrestled again. I took both my hands into his raging cock. I should mention that he didn't lose any hardness. My hands glided up his hard shaft sensually. He'll cum again very quickly with the sensations he was feeling. He moaned as he kissed me deeply. "I want my seed down in your belly." he whispered with an arrogant grin on his face. I dipped my mouth into his cockhead, swirling my tongue on the sensitive tip. He groaned and let his hips move, slowly feeding inch after inch of that thick 13 inch baby-maker.

His precum filled my mouth and I mewled as his strong taste filled me. His two hands clasped my own. Our grip held each other. I was left with only my mouth to please his mammoth rod. He held my hands in his own, tightening every once in a while when I sent tingling sensations across his body. He moaned and spouted gibberish as I worshiped his massive flesh. "Take me, love. Swallow me. Swallow my seed. It's all yours." Xin groaned. He tightened on my hands painfully and thrust his cock deep into my throat until my nose met his groin. Are all Demacians hairless?

My thoughts were interrupted by the delicious sensation of his cock twitching in my throat and his balls tensing. He flooded my mouth again with warm semen. It came in rivers down my throat and into my stomach. His cum was warm, thick, delicious, strong and manly and it was all mine. I swallowed and swallowed his semen and each time my throat closed in on his dick, Xin was assaulted my feverish pleasure, causing him to cum more for me. Twenty minutes of non-stop cumming, I popped Xin's dick out of my throat but captured the head again and made love to it with my lips. I floated away. My lust was sated for now but Xin's hand closed on my hand again.

"Don't go, love. I still don't know who you are. I still don't know your face. Show me and I'll find you. Just tell me who are you." he said. His eyes were searching for the invisible person he shared an intense moment with. I floated towards him and kissed him. It was a solemn and intimate kiss. "But you do know me already." I purred into his ears. Xin's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. His eyes rolled and his cock trembled as he came again. Spurt after spurt of his semen burst out of his raging cock. The sinful knowledge was too much for him. I kissed him again, the lover's kind of kiss, and floated out of the door and back to my original business.


	5. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Adriel's Plan Part 4**

I smiled like a cat that ate the canary as I left Xin's office. Boy, did I milk him good! I have another boy toy! Mwehehehe! I think I'm gonna make a harem. Ain't this a world I should enjoy to the utmost? How I do that is up to me, right? I'm not a rotten guy. Oh, wait. I AM A ROTTEN GUY. What would my parents think if they saw me right now? What would my brothers and sisters say? What would God say? What would the universe say? What would the Supreme Beings say? What would the Existences say? OMG. I"M DOOMED! DOOMED! THE PRICE OF LUST IS UPON ME!

I'm always like this after a sinful night. It's a self-discovery I learned after the tryst with Garen. Then something else hit me. I just cheated on Marshal twice. I clapped my hands to my mouth. This hit me big time. I loved Marshal ever since we met. It's a real love at first sight kind of story. I promised I would keep myself pure for what small chance I would have to have him. I cheated on him! I CHEATED ON HIM! "Technically, he was never yours, Addy. You'll always be a friend to him. You're just a friend. A friend." I said to myself. And my self-esteem plummeted. I forgot about my dilemma. Even in an amazing out-of-this-world adventure, nothing can change the fact that Marshal would never be mine. He already has someone else.

I forced myself to calm down and I floated to locate the exit of the tower. Garen wasn't here and Xin was spent, I would have to find my way to palace on my own. I flew high into the air and saw the wheel-like structure of the capital. The Royal Palace was in the middle and I would be very much appreciated if I walked through the door like everyone else does. A massive gate led the way to where the palace can only be entered through.

Though anyone could enter by simply flying through the obstacle, it was required for everyone but a little few. I flew down to the ling line of royal knights that stood vigilant. Unlike the guards I came across up to now, their armors literally gleamed and their weapons looked far superior and heavily enchanted. It shone like diamonds cast in the sunlight and I could easily see my own reflection on its surface. I cast aside my invisibility and the guards tensed immediately.

Apparently, there was a powerful ward here that banished any means of subterfuge. You would be revealed the moment you would try to sneak into the palace. I just passed by without the wards ever detecting me. Perhaps because my reputation has already been blown to all of them because I'm so fucking great at keeping a low profile, they bowed the moment I appeared.

"Please rise, dear knights. Blessing of the gods upon you all." I said serenely. This is the tone I use when I'm channeling my inner High Priest. I would use it from now on. Lights in the shape of butterflies flew off of them. The men looked refreshed and invigorated in more ways than magical. "My lord, may we ask what if your business in the royal palace?" one of the knights asked. "I'm here to see the prince. I've very important proposals to make and I need his help." I said. The knights looked at each other. "Forgive us, lord, but the prince is currently training. He has expressed strong desire not be disturbed in any way regardless of anyone. Only the royal family may enter here and no one without their permission may step inside." the knight replied apologetically.

My face sank and the men must've seen it because they flinched and looked mighty uncomfortable. I coughed and gathered myself. "Can I wait here then?" I asked politely. The knights looked like they just touched live wire. "My lord, you may return to your accommodations and we will fetch you when the prince is informed." the knight replied.

"Nonsense. I'll wait here instead. Besides, that would give me time to think ideas for my plan and practice." I said. I said that but, DAMN, am I miffed. It's okay anyway. I would practice Living Bread and Enchanter's Talent. I looked around and saw for the first time the flowers that lined decadently the path to the gate. It looked beautiful but they also looked neglected. Little attention has been spared to them.

I worked my magic and glittering streams of Mana smoked from my hands and danced in the air. At my command, the flowers began to rearrange and the earth moved with graceful ease. I shaped the earth into natural terraces and summoned flower-bearing plants. Stacking on each other, I made them bloom. The garden was beautiful. It reminded me of the gardens put in landscape design books. Everything was put into place by man but Mother Nature was still the one who gave birth to the beauty. The straight and orderly path to the gates I turned into a winding way.

They would have a chance of walking around the serene gardens and marvel its beauty. I looked at the barren enclosing walls of the Palace and I waved a hand. Vines raced upwards and clung on the concrete until it became a web of green. I flicked my fingers and the vines sprung with blooms the color of the rainbow. Should I opt to use just one color? I flicked my fingers again and the flowers rearranged. They took a wave-like pattern. It also added a mental effect of calming just by looking at it.

Dark smoked flew off from me and summoned three floating crystals. The first crystal would activate twice a day and summon a gentle rain to water the garden. The second crystal would make sure the garden thrived. The third crystal would magically animate the vines to break up or defend from any chaos ensuing. I nodded. My God, I do have landscaping talents. Well, that came from making at least fifty-ish mods for Oblivion and Skyrim.

Games offer you all the opportunity to design aesthetically. Have you ever tried to download a player house/home mod for Oblivion or Skyrim? Have you seen the amount of detail and effort their makers incorporate into them? It's the same way of designing this kind of thing. I was addicted with making floating or island homes.

"Well, this is nothing short of amazing." Lux's voice came to me. I looked from my shoulder and saw her accompanied by an unusually tall woman who had inhuman features. Her eyes and skin look like that of a reptile. Her musculature also hinted some sort of inhuman qualities. I think they call this person the half-dragon Shyvana. The other one beside Lux was a fair woman dressed in a ranger's garb and she had a massive bird with her. Oh, it's Quinn and Valor.

You know, I have to admit that I like Valor more than Quinn. The bird literally does everything for her. Her latest rework took away your choice of playing Valor and I stopped playing Quinn ever since. Not that I was ever a decent marksman anyway or a dedicated LoL player. I just love their lore and I buy skins and champions to show my support for Riot.

"I am going to make a statue of you and Ezreal. You would be bent low while Ezreal is behind you, grabbing your arms while hammering you from behind." I said. Lux's mouth dropped and she punched my shoulder. I laughed. "Did he tell you anything about our lovelife?" she whispered. I winked. "Everything, sweetie, everything." I teased her. Lux looked at me worriedly. "Nah. He was too busy yammering. I don't know how you can stand that gattling gun of a mouth of his." I said. Lux giggled. "That's just when he's excited. If he's on a breakthrough, you wouldn't understand a word he speaks." she said. I leaned to her and asked. "So who do you think has a chance of nabbing the prince?" I said.

Lux looked at Shyvana and Quinn who marveled at the new garden. She clucked her tongue. "Neither. The prince is too busy with his duties to find time for that. He's doubly busy with his duties now that you appeared." she said. I shrugged. "Does it have something to do with his sexual orientation?" I asked. Lux gasped and actually hit my head with a hand. She realized what she just did and apologized endlessly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." she kept repeating. I smiled evilly. "Absolutely unforgivable! Only the gods may touch this head of mine! For a mere mortal and a lesser being to strike it as some sort of inferior! Unforgivable! You must be tied down naked on a table while perverted women will do things your body! Ezreal must watch this punishment to his woman!" I declared grandly. Lux looked up and her mouth dropped again. "I KNEW IT! YOU TWO ARE IN ON IT!" she said in exasperation. She flung her hands up and walked away. "Won't Ezzy laugh his ass off when he hears about this." I said gleefully.

Lux left to fetch the prince. She said Jarvan said no one should disturb him but she thought he would make an exception for me since I've been the only one he was talking about for the past days. "So you're the High Priest everyone's talking about." Quinn said. She and Valor looked at me with wide eyes. Shayvana elbowed her. The half-dragon stepped forward and took my hands. She kissed one palm then the other. It was the official greeting for the High Priest. "It's okay. It's okay." I said hastily. I was shocked at what she did. "Boy, your breath is hot, Shyvana. Dragons are quite amazing, aren't they?" I said. The two looked surprised at this. "You know about me, lord?" Shyvana asked. I nodded. "Of course. The gods have told me about you, dear child." I said.

"Are you really a High Priest?" Shyvana finally asked. Ahah. The doubt of knowing only through word of mouth. I smiled at her. "If all goes well and the king agrees, I can take into motion my plans and you can decide whether I'm a High Priest or not." I said. The two looked at me in askance. I looked behind them and saw Lux and the prince jogging up to me. The prince was not wearing his formal suit. Instead, he wore training clothes that clung to his wet body like a second skin. "Lord Adriel! I came here as fast as I could." he panted as he came up to me.

I looked at him up and down and down and up. He blushed. "Forgive my appearance. I came here immediately. I would not wish for you to wait any longer." he said, looking too conscious about his looks. I floated up and patted his head like a child. OMG. He really does remind me of Marshal. "You look perfectly okay, princey. I would say you should wear more clothes like that. You simply cannot deny your lady admirers an eye candy such as yourself." I said as I linked my hand through his arm. He looked at me with a question in his eyes. I looked back at Shyvana and Quinn and winked their way. They winked back secretly. We made for the palace and told him all about my dazzling plans for an adventurer city and the role Demacia would play.

•

OMFG. I'm so tired. I collapsed on the bed on the grand suite of this swanky Demacian hotel I holed up in. I just finished talking with the prince and the king, the Houses of Artificers and Commoners. I'm gonna spare you the long, long boring details. It was more stressful than I thought. I got a lot of flame from the nobles and only the nobles, everyone else seemed willing to play along.

The Shadow Demons returned to me while filling the room with murky darkness as they melded into my shadow stopped their tirade short. I told them that the Houses of Artificers and Commons agreed to a meeting with me. The gist of the plan made the Demacians interested enough to meet up. And how would I know they would set an instant meeting? Won't you believe that every single member of the Houses happened to be in the capital this very moment? Won't you believe that the meeting was set because the Underside Council, the Headmaster of the Arcane University, the Adventurers Guild, the Merchants Guild and the Knights Assemblage approved of me?

The Knights Assemblage was the union for the knights of the Demacian armed forces. They make up the elite forces taken from all of the branches of the armed forces.

MY LUCK IS INSANE!

The Headmaster of the Arcane University happened to be that battlemage I proposed an easier regulation the other day. He's Silas Harkenheart and he has a terrible reputation of being a ruthless and cold person. I remembered throwing a Ghost-Wisp at his head. I woke up a sleeping dragon without even knowing it. He seemed to read my mind and made an act that Lux said was incredibly rare for him: he smiled.

He said the effectiveness of the scrolls I gave him was astounding. Visiting lawbreakers surrendered themselves in a fit of nightmarish guilt and demanded penance. They actually demanded to be punished by the law. With the recent upgrade to the Demonic Wish-Granting, it seem to have a weak effect on criminals in the capital as a whole and it was taking its toll on them.

I smiled back and said that it was my honor. He took me to a side and gave me a blank white card and whispered something to my ear. "You said something about my body that you find hot and sexy. If you're ever interested, use this card to contact me and you can find out for yourself." he promised with a lethal intent. His tongue snaked out and teased my ear. He took my hand and used it to trace the anaconda he hid in his undergarments. He smirked in self-satisfaction when I didn't pull my hand away. We could've continued but he broke it up since we were in a public place.

But we did share a grin that told us we would see each other. When I was given the stand, I felt scared because of the many eyes on me. I called Mystery Inc. for help. Mostly, it was Fred, Velma and Daphne who explained the facts and figures. Shaggy, Scooby and me stood aside and let them talk. Then the three did a surprise attack. They let me talk. Scooby had to give me five Scooby Snacks to calm down. Then I told them my plans.

I gave Mystery Inc. a look every once in a while and they raised their thumbs in approval. I went on and spoke of things I have planned for Ratharbor, my future adventurer city and more. Then I told them Demacia's role in this. I wanted to forge a mutually beneficial relationship with Demacia. I will provide materials and Demacia would help manufacture equipment, potions and other items adventurers would need in their quests.

I would provide a training ground for all adventurers which I said was a surefire way to skyrocket their capabilities in a short time. I plan to forge a greater research effort with Demacia. Our joint intellect would find new breakthroughs in magic and technology. I pointed out a major flaw in Runeterran sciences was their gross dependence on magic and said it's not good to build economy around on one facet only. When they asked what I would need for this many adventurers, I frankly told them that mainly it would be for fun but I also wanted them to explore into the mysteries of Valoran and the lands beyond the oceans.

I told of my dream of making space exploration possible. The final frontier was the celestial firmament. The eternal vastness of space was open for those who seek to know more and daring enough to explore it. This declaration astounded the Demacians and everyone else who listened. I said that where I come from, people had already landed on the moon and begun exploring on other planets in our solar system and tried to seed life into them.

Mystery Inc. proudly backed up my claims. I told them that I don't come from here and Runeterra was a beautiful world, both majestic and terrifying. The world I hail from, magic is a myth and the supernatural remained the stuff of legends. I come from a world where science was the predominant leading force but I knew better. I had gods all around me since I was a child _(This may or may not be bullshit. LOL)_. The gods plucked me from my homeworld and put me here. I told them I don't know what for but I would try to make this world a better place.

There was a resounding applause that interrupted. I saw Mystery Inc. join the applause. Velma mouthed that I was doing a great job. Daphne and Fred fired a thumbs up. Shaggy and Scooby had changed into fanclub clothes with an army of dolls around them. Both they and the dolls had support signs with my name on it. When the applause died down, I continued my speech. Demacia would be a stepping stone to divining my purpose in this world. If Demacians were graceful enough to have me, I jokingly said I would try my best not to start a world war. There was silence after that.

"Like, don't even remind me." Shaggy had said jokingly. Now it seemed that it was real. "Don't worry, folks. We're all hear to make sure that doesn't happen." Daphne had said hastily. Great, now it sounded so real. I went back to my speech after glaring at Shaggy who withered from our combined glares. I told them that my plans were merely on Phase 1 and Phase 2 would actually happen if Demacia agreed to be my partner.

The king then asked what I would do if Demacia declined. I told him without holding back that I would take my business elsewhere. I had planned that if Demacia would say no, I would go to Piltover, Ionia and Bandle City. If they all said no, I would have no choice but to go to the doorstep of nations of ill-repute.

I think the thought of me allying with Noxus was unspeakable for the Demacians. They were more than ready to agree. The only opposition I was taking was from some of the really airheaded nobles. It seemed to them that I was prying power off from them. After all, the most Houses that would benefit from this was the Houses of Artificers and Commons. Is that a bad thing? Was it a bad thing that the work force and commonfolk could prosper?

I had asked to them frankly. They looked priceless. They couldn't answer directly because their answers would mean that the Artificers and the Commons would be twice as disagreeable with Nobles in the very long future. They seethed because they couldn't answer publicly. That would be bad for them entirely. The Houses Justicars and Royals would side with the two Houses.

Bitches, please, I'm a master of dragging people into social pitfalls. I continued my speech. It would be true that the Houses of Artificers and Commons would stand to make the most of this but this idea was already centered on adventurers to begin with. I didn't know about the political Houses of Demacia when I made this and I certainly don't plan to pry power from the House of Nobles because why the hell would I need it?

I have entire pantheons of gods behind my back, unimaginable beasts and fathomless creatures at my beck and call and I had so many powerful treasures with me that were too many to count in several lifetimes. And I said that if Demacia would have me as its High Priest, my influence alone would be stronger than theirs. Did I just rub a giant fuck you on their faces? Yes, yes, I did. And I'm proud of myself.

Of course, they paled in my response. It was simply too much. I told them that political power meant nothing to me and I told them what I really thought about politics as a whole. Anywhere you go, politics is the playground of those who sold their souls for material and shallow pleasures. Godless bastards who worshiped money and power and thought themselves better than anyone else. Like the fucking world revolved around them. What few good politicians remained would inevitably be choked out.

Then I pointed a finger to the nobles the Shadow Demons identified as rotten to the core. I said that they were lucky the goddess Demacia was not here because she would certainly smite them in a heartbeat. As a Demacian, your job is to ensure the well-being of your fellowmen. I told them I sincerely prayed that they would have a change of heart because I had the intention of awakening the goddess.

Then I launched into the biggest bullshit I came up with. I told them that the gods had spoken about Demacians and Noxians in an long-forgotten age where the two sworn enemies had not looked at each other with hatred but instead as oath brothers. There was a time where Noxians and Demacians worked together in a war against a greater evil that threatened to consume them all. Only when that evil has been banished from this world did the two clans fall into chaos and disorder.

I spoke of their ancestors as beings who wielded superhuman powers at the behest of their gods. I told them that the war between Demacians and Noxians was the greatest farce this world has ever endured as the goddess of the Demacians and the god of the Noxians were elder sister and younger brother to begin with. That was the most amazing bullshit I've ever said, Or at least I think because I felt that something was guiding my mouth. Silas stood, his eyes was burning with blue magic but his face was both stupendous and incredulous.

Others who looked at him recognized the magic he used as the highest truth spell that revealed the nature of a person's actions. My mouth has spoken the truth. WHOA. Even Mystery Inc. looked stunned at my revelations. I told them to think about my offer and hastily excused myself. I told them they could find me at the Silver Palace Hotel but I begged them to inform me about their decision before nightfall so I would have time to cancel my grand opening at the Our Lady of Stalwart Protection church.

Then let's come back to the present. "Jeepers, Addy. Did you really mean what you just said there?" Daphne asked. I looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know, Daphne. I certainly don't know if the words I think are my lies are lies at all." I admitted. "Thou art guided by a higher force, Adriel. Thy spirit must not ebb. Thy plans have not yet seen the light of day." Sara's voice emanated from her spellbook which the teens brought around. "I think I'm possessed by powers beyond my imagine." I said grandly. "Like, please remain several feet away from us at all times. We're allergic to possessions!" Shaggy said. The two of them backed off into a corner. Scooby was wearing a nun's habit and he brandished a crucifix at me. We laughed and I settled down. Then I felt the presence again.

 _"I"M BACKKKKKKKKK!"_

"Hey, Persephone, what's up?" I asked. A ton of paper dropped down on me that instant. "Persephone!" I said indignantly. I rose and picked one of the papers. Someone had written a lot of ideas in it.

 _"They are all suggestions by everyone working under you. Persephone took it to herself to ask the Ratharbor residents as well."_

"Persephone, this is great! With so many of these, I won't run out of rewards! Thank you, thank you!" I said as I hugged the papers to my chest. "You should've put their names on it too so I know who to thank for." I said. Persephone was strangely quiet. "Someone put something indecent or stupid here, am I right?" I suspected.

 _"Indeed. You are better off not knowing who."_

"Well, this would certainly make it easy." Fred said as he picked up a pile of papers. "Look, guys, it's a suggestion for a house, like, on a flying carpet!" Shaggy said. "And this one wants a flying ship!" Velma said. "This one wants a floating home." Daphne said. "This one wants a shrinking potion." Fred pointed out. "Rand rhis rone rants ra reach resort!" Scooby barked. Wow. A beach resort. Someone's taking reward very seriously.

We sorted through the piles of paper. "So, Persephone, how did it got with the guys? What did they say?" I asked. I was very anxious about that one.

 _"They are doing way, way, way, way, way, way, way, way better than you do, Adriel. In fact, you are the only one who can be considered 100% cheat character."_

OUCH. That's a punch in the gut. BUT WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? MARSHAL, MAGNUS AND RICK ARE PRETTY GODLIKE ON THEIR OWN ANYWAY. Gimme a break.

 _"You are the only one who keeps bothering the Supreme Beings with your pleas."_

Another hit in the gut. "What?! What am I supposed to do? Am I not supposed to use it because it's in my list of abilities?" I asked indignantly.

 _"You are supposed to use it in times of need. Intervention of the Supreme Beings must not be taken lightly. And do not be afraid or angry. Their Inevitabilities are quite pleased. You may have used their gifts for trivial things but these simple acts of affection has given them great pleasure. It not common for the Chosen to spend so much time bonding with Existences. Among the four of you, you have the highest loyalty rating among the Existences and the highest score among the Chosens past and present."_

"Wow. Most Chosens must be assholes or they didn't try hard enough." I said. I was filled with warmth that the Supreme Beings was pleased with me. I promise not to abuse that power again. Wait. I should use it to spread their kindness and benevolence instead of doing harm. Yep. I would do that. Remember that for all time, Adriel.

 _"Not really. They never really tried. You have many Existences with you because you picked the path of the ruler. The four of them expressed pleasure that you reached out. It is because of you that they have explored the possibilities. They have been so busy playing the game that they have not looked into much of the contents given by the Supreme Beings. They also sent you gifts of their own but Persephone advice you open it back at the Dragon's Coast. It is too dangerous here."_

I grinned widely. A gift each from Rick, Magnus and Marshal? Awesome! "What game did they land on anyway? I'm stuck here in LoL which I play but I'm not exactly as crazy for it as I am with Elder Scrolls or Diablo." I said. Well, it's the truth. I don't agree with many of the changes Riot is implementing. What the hell can I do anyway? I'm play the game for the sake of enjoying it. I don't see eye to eye with people who take it wayyyyyy too seriously.

 _"Magnus Stein has entered Warhammer 40k universe. Rick Walford has entered Evil Dead series, Resident Evil series and Dead Night series universe. Marshal Black has entered Cydean Online universe."_

OMFG. OMFG. OMFG. Magnus! OMG. You're so crazy! Landing yourself on the grim and dark universe of Warhammer 40k?! Do you have a death wish?! WHAT?! Rick has three universes to explore?! And they're all horror games _(Until Resident Evil threw that tag into the trash)_. MARSHAL! MARSHAL, MY MAN! You had to choose the best universe out of the four of us! Cydean Online! FUCK! That's where I got the idea for space age exploration! Damn! The final frontier! THE LITERAL FINAL FRONTIER! The ultimate science fiction game! It's like Mass Effect, only at least a million times bigger in scale, coolness and gameplay. OMG. I'm worried about Magnus and Rick. The game they're in are awesome because they're just a game but it's absolutely terrifying to be in real life! Are they psychologically ready for that? I don't think so. Marshal may get the best dish out of the meal but that doesn't mean he's in the clear. Cydean Online is filled with many malevolent alien races and fanatical human supremacists! Why can't they pick a game that won't blast up my blood pressure?!

 _"Adriel, Persephone did mention that they are doing far well than you do. They have not encountered a problem they cannot solve on their own. They are strong and solid individuals with unwavering characters. Persephone would go as far as to say that you did well to mold them."_

"You're pulling my leg, Persephone? What's that got to do with me? They were already born like that. God overindulged when He made them." I said, trying to calm down the great pleasure I felt when Persephone said that. It would only be fair. I was just a friend by association, right? RIGHT?

 _"You have no idea, huh? Persephone pities those younglings. To shoulder the burden of an airhead such as yourself. They are not who you think they are, Adriel. They are more... Colorful! That aside, Persephone has given them the gifts you sent. They also sent their best wishes to you and, uh, many more."_

I was wondering what the hell Persephone was talking about. I can't even entertain the possibility than I inspired those three. I mean, they're pretty much strong and independent when I first met them.

 _"Persephone has checked your level growth and she thinks it is not a bad rate at all. But it has come to the attention of Persephone that you have forgotten several features of your Innate Powers while you have clearly abused several of them. Your cheating use of Demonic Wish-Granting has won the approval of Persephone but she is disappointed with your use of the God Powers. Atlantean God Powers can be used more than once. Why have you not used it? You have waited a day to use one again. Persephone is most disappointed. YOU NOOB! NOOB! NOOB!"_

I felt like I was struck by lightning. OMFG. She's right. She was so damn right. Why did I forget that info? That reminds me. **_"By the power of Hades, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. I summoned the Sentinels of the God Power over to the Lotus base. And that was the last of it. All the bases now have Sentinels to guard them. **_"By the power of Theia, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. I summoned the Hesperides God Power and placed it on the Dragon base. **_"By the power of Apollo, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. The Underworld Passage God Power at the Dragon base and connected it to Ratharbor. Now Dragon clan units can easily defend the colony should the need arise. I facepalmed. Atlantean God Powers can be used more than once! How did I forget that? Well, it must have something to do about the excitement I felt. Persephone opened the hologram of my Quest Log. I looked at it and I saw nothing new.

•

 **Main Quests**

 **Primary Quests**

 **Secondary Quests**

 **Faction Quests**

 **Miscellaneous Quests**

 **Current Quests**

 **Completed Quests**

•

Hhhmmmmmm... Persephone walked me through everything.

 **Main Quests** are quests given to my by the Supreme Beings. They are also quests given by a major event in this world that I come across. When I unlock enough spells from an Affinity, it will give me a quest that belong to this category.

 **Primary Quests** are quests given by leaders, representatives and governments of nations in this world. They are the second most important quests and they greatly affect the Disposition of people of this world towards me.

 **Secondary Quests** are quests that can vary in importance. They are quests I receive from individuals and circumstances I come across as I explore this world.

 **Miscellaneous Quests** are quests that don't belong to any of the categories. They are unique quests that my followers give to me. By followers, I mean the Existences and the ones I got in this world.

 **Current Quests** is self-explanatory

 **Completed Quests** is self-explanatory.

•

 **CURRENT QUESTS:**

 **WILL OF THE GODDESS- 50/100**

 **RISE OF NEW ADRIEL- 80/100**

 **THE LITTLE ADVENTURERS- 60/100**

•

Persephone told me to open widen the Current Quests Log and this came up.

•

 **CURRENT QUESTS:**

 **WILL OF THE GODDESS- 50/100**

• **Quest Rewards: Demacia's Grand Favor**

• **Quest Rewards: +20 Disposition to all Demacians**

• **REQUIREMENT COMPLETED: Cleasing The Vales: Rewards: New Lesser Power**

 **RISE OF NEW ADRIEL- 80/100**

• **Quest Rewards: New Innate Power**

• **Quest Rewards: +10 Disposition to all New Adriel citizens**

 **THE LITTLE ADVENTURERS- 60/100**

• **Quest Rewards: 10 Premium Points, 1 Battle Realms Tempering**

• **Quest Rewards: +5 Disposition to all adventurers**

•

WHATTTTTTTTTTTT?! OMFG! Those rewards! New Adriel must rise! I must have that new Innate Power! I simply must have it! I think I'm gtting close to it anyway. 80/100. It's getting nearer and nearer. I won't let anyone stand in my way!

•

 **Rise of New Adriel**

"Ratharbor is burned and only ashes remain. In its place, the glorious New Adriel will rise!"

• REQUIREMENT: **Conquering Ratharbor** \- **COMPLETED!**

• Rebuild Ratharbor- 100/100- **COMPLETED!**

• Gain the trust of Ratharbor survivors- 132/132- **COMPLETED!**

• Establish security of Ratharbor- 100%/100%- **COMPLETED!**

• OPTIONAL: Establish a secure food supply- 100%/100%- **COMPLETED!**

• OPTIONAL: Establish peacekeeping force- 100%/100%- **COMPLETED!**

• OPTIONAL: Establish Ratharbor governing body- **COMPLETED!**

• Conceptualize New Adriel vision- 100%/100%- **COMPLETED!**

• Ally with a nation or major organization- 85%/100%- **PENDING**

• OPTIONAL: Establish mutual agreements with a nation or major organization- 95%/100%- **PENDING**

• Comply to New Adriel vision- 65%/100%- **PENDING**

•

Whoa. That is quite a long quest. I was wondering about the kids. The Little Adventurers.

•

 **The Little Adventurers**

"Save a band of orphans from imminent danger. Earn their trust and loyalty, furnish their skills and raise them into heroes!"

• Rescue Ash- **COMPLETED!**

• Rescue Karin- **COMPLETED!**

• Rescue Josh- **COMPLETED!**

• Rescue Dinkey- **COMPLETED!**

• Rescue Shayne- **COMPLETED!**

• Provide the kids with equipment- **PENDING**

• Train the kids' skills- **PENDING**

• Teach the kids new skills- **PENDING**

• Learn Ash's story- **PENDING**

• Learn Karin's story- **PENDING**

• Learn Josh's story- **PENDING**

• Learn Dinkey's story- **PENDING**

• Learn Shayne's story- **PENDING**

•

10 Premium Points for the kids' quest and a Tempering? Damn. I will do this. I will surely do this. Right after the New Adriel quest. So, the quest didn't count the items I gave to them with Demonic Wish-Granting. That means I have to give them something that's permanent. Maybe I'll summoning something from Elder Scrolls and Diablo. Or maybe hiring someone to build items for them would be more easier. Nah. I'll give them something from my Innate Powers.

•

 **Will of The Goddess**

"Uncover the secrets of Demacia, the goddess of the heroic and the valorous. Return her to her people and find a champion worthy to bear her banner!"

• A true god must support your cause- **COMPLETED!**

• Enter any Demacian place of worship and attempt to commune with the goddess Demacia- **COMPLETED!**

• Free Demacians of corruption- 20%/100%- **PENDING**

• Cleanse the House of Commons of corruption- 0/241- **PENDING**

• Cleanse the House of Artificers of corruption- 0/125- **PENDING**

• Cleanse the House of Nobles of corruption- 0/213- **PENDING**

• Cleanse the House of Royals of corruption- 0/142- **PENDING**

• Cleanse the House of Justicars of corruption- 0/325- **PENDING**

• Uplift the House of Faithfuls- 0%/100%- **PENDING**

• Uplift the House of Poors- 0%/100%- **PENDING**

• Uplift the House of Persecuted- 0%/100%- **PENDING**

• Uplift the House of Ideals- 0%/100%- **PENDING**

• Uplift the House of Heroes- 0%/100%- **PENDING**

• Uplift the House of Martyrs- 0%/100%- **PENDING**

• Restore the Eyes of Demacia- **PENDING**

• Restore the Hands of Demacia- **PENDING**

• Restore the Wings of Demacia- **PENDING**

• Place the sacred relics of Demacia upon a worthy champion- **PENDING**

•

OMFG. Those numbers. I have to kill them all?! What the hell am I supposed to do with that?! Unleash hell on Demacia?! Unleash Armageddon?! The blood on my hands will be huge by the time I'm finished! Good Lord! "Whoa. That's a lot of people to eliminate." Daphne said as Mystery Inc. took a look at my list. "I know, right?!" I said in disbelief. Hhhmmmmmm...

It would be easy if I spend all my skill points on Shadow Demon series. The more I level up that skill, the more species of Shadow Demons will be available for summoning. Since Ezreal told me that Shadow Demons were nearly impossible to detect, I can use them for stealthy assassinations.

There's the ninjas and Serpent bandits from Battle Realms. They can both use invisibility. They would prove useful. With their numbers, we can launch multiple assassinations at a time. With enough of them, we can even eliminate targets in one fell swoop. But if we rely only on that, we could be at a disadvantage. We don't know anything about our opponents and their strengths. I'm at a big disadvantage here. God Powers and Myth units are too obvious. You can add the Cards on that list as well.

I can summon monsters from Diablo 2: Act 1 but they're just mostly the beginner enemies. And since I'll be using Act 1 map as a training grounds for adventurers, the choice of summoning any bosses and unleashing them is not available. I can use Hawk Moth but I think his hands are busy with Ratharbor and he needs to possess someone with an Akuma. I'm left with Battle Realms.

Or I could just use Lessest Mass Demonic Summoning and unleash hell to this world. Calm down, Adriel! This is not the time to freaking out. Keep calm and put the Demacian quest for later. Who knows? I might get something useful with the new Innate Power I would get from the New Adriel quest. Or maybe from the gifts the guys sent to me. With luck, Marshal could've sent me an A.L.I.C.E. Realspace Actuator. I'll beam all the monsters I can design to the real world. WAITAMINUTE. "Guys, you can summon the Phantom Virus, right?" I asked innocently.

Mystery Inc. shared looks with me. "We need to build the Hyper-Energy Laser first." Velma said. They explained to me that each Villain had unique powers apart from each other. For example, Sara can bestow dark magic on those who chant the spells of her book. The Phantom Virus needed to be projected from cyberspace world through the Hyper-Energy Laser. Then the you can do all the hell you want with the laser. Project anything and anyone from and to the cyberspace world.

I grinned. "Summon him." I said, grinning my famous Cheshire Cat grin. Mystery Inc. rolled their eyes and joined hands. Then several machine parts and blueprints dropped down on them. "Since you're the one who need him, Addy, you help out too." Fred said. "Glad to." I said serenely.

Fred grinned and rolled his eyes. We spent the good part of the time I should've been spending sleeping into trying to figure out which goes which. OMG. Actuallly, we're just helping Velma. She's the one who has the brains in this operation. When we thought we're done, I summoned a generator using Less Demonic Wish-Granting. We plugged the thing in and pressed the button. The machine hummed to life as electricity filled it. "Oh, I forgot. We need a computer." Velma said.

I rolled my eyes and dark smoked again from me. A high-end, high-tech, completely easy to understand and completely easy to operate computer unit appeared out of thin air. On a whim, I also summoned tablets and laptops for the rest of the gang. We plugged the computer to the machine and pressed the button again. The laser came to life then suddenly exploded into a shower of electrical energy.

While the machines look unharmed, the light show continued and figure stepped into the real world from the depths of cyberspace. It was a figure made entirely of writhing electricity, cackling gleefully. "What a world! Another of mine colleagues step into thine realm. How wonderful!" Sara voice's rung from her spellbook. The book flew from Scooby and landed on Phantom Virus's hands. "Ah, what chaos shall we do today, Addy?" he asked menacingly. I smiled. "The time for chaos is not yet here. But you do have something I need. When the times comes, I'll let you have all the fun you want." I cooed as I patted the monster's chin.

Phantom Virus grinned maliciously. I shrunk the Hyper-Energy Laser along with its computer and generator into a snowglobe form. Phantom Virus crackled and zapped into Daphne's laptop. Now we have two Villains to contend with. I had Mystery Inc. hold on to those items. With the Hyper-Energy Laser, I might actually have a second training ground for the adventurers.

The first would be the Diablo 2: Act 1 map then I can design a Scooby Doo-inspired RPG where the adventurers can battle Villains and all sorts of monsters. That sounded nice. Of course, I have to keep it challenging for them as well. "I think Phantom Virus just solved some of my problems in an instant." I said. Daphne's phones crackled with energy. Phantom Virus was very pleased with what I just said. I really meant that though. Anything is possible when you have the entire cyberworld at your disposal.

I think two minutes has WAY passed by and I cast again an Atlantean God Power I used earlier. **_"By the power of Theia, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. I summoned the Hesperides God Power and placed it on the Lotus base. I think Persephone won't rat me out. Atlantean God Powers can be used more than once. I will remember that from now on. Convenient too.

I can use Ptah's Shifting Sands and then use Helios' Vortex twice. We're going places. After we sorted all the papers that Persephone has considerately piled on us, it was still several hours away. I think I'm beginning to feel nervous. What if the Demacians say no? Right in the middle of my panicking, there was a knock on the door. I floated across the room and opened it with a flourish. There were two cloaked figures standing right outside. One I recognized right away because of the color crimson staining his face. "You came, Your Highness. Please come in." I said. I ushered the pair inside. Shaggy and Scooby wasted no time dressing the gang into costumes of five-star restaurant employees. Scooby was the maitre d', of course.

They flocked on the two and sat them at a grand table _(It was just the overdecorated table nearby made more overdecorated)_. The gang served them with the best drinks and snacks from the Book of Gluttony. "Thank you." Xin managed to croak awkwardly. "Rou're relcome!" Scooby said. They were clearly not used to a talking dog serving them. We joined them at the table and I looked expectantly on the prince. I literally sparkled with anticipation. Jarvan noticed my sparkling and sighed. "You do realize that you've given us no choice, right?" he said.

I detect somewhere in there was a distinct pride. "Is that a bad thing? Did I overdo it?" I asked worriedly. The prince grinned. "No. Your threat actually got to the rotten bunch. I think you put the fear of Demacia in them with the threat about raising the goddess." Jarvan said. "Did you mean it?" Xin asked. I looked at him at a minute then he looked away, blushing.

Aaawwwwww... "Either I find her a worthy champion or she'll keep bothering me. You don't have any idea how annoying gods can be." I said. The two took me very seriously because they heard the seriousness in my voice.

"Oh, here's the official agreement. Father's already signed. It just needs your signature to complete it. Then Demacia and New Adriel would be officially allies and partners." the prince said, handing the scroll to me. Velma took the scroll before I had the chance and Mystery Inc. took a long look at it. "So, how did your father take it? I guess he's freaking out that the High Priest that suddenly appeared offers a crazy business proposal." I said casually.

Jarvan's face looked mighty surprised. "Spot on." Xin commented as he dug into the cake in front of him. "You have a sweet tooth." I said. Xin grinned at me. He had a devastating grin. "The fact that he had an inkling of your unpredictability cushioned the blow. The fact that you've been so generous with your dealings with us calmed him." the prince said. "And we owe you for stopping a necromancer cult from summoning a Harrowing within Demacian territory." Xin added. "That's the fifth cake in a row." I pointed out. Xin's eyes looked over to Shaggy and Scooby where stuffing cakes into their faces ten at a time. He raised an eyebrow. "They're gluttons. It's in their nature." I said serenely.

Xin grinned. "I'm recharging after feeding a little pet so much milk." he said. adding a seductive tone to his voice. "I didn't know you helped with the farming." the prince said. The seneschal jerked and I laughed. "It's a hobby." Xin said hastily. "You have a hobby?" the prince asked in disbelief. Fred finally handed to me the parchment. I summoned a quill and signed my name in with a flourish. Then I realized something.

"Is this the same parchment I gave to Silas?" I asked. The pair nodded. "Very binding, prince." I said. The new parchments I gave to Silas using Less Demonic Wish-Granting were more powerful than the ones I gave to him before. If the king signed this, he's good as bound for eternity. I mentioned some chapters before that Demonic Wish-Granting is a skill of deceit and treachery. The thing is: I'm not really bound by the contract at all. It's just an illusion to keep the other party thinking it's a two-way street. If I keep upgrading Demonic Wish-Granting to the Great, Greater and Greatest levels, it'll be very, very powerful.

"Well then, my lord. We'll be returning to the palace. We expect the best from our continued relationship." Jarvan said. "As do I, prince." I said as we shook hands. The scroll, with both our signatures now present, pulsed with power of the oath. I led to the door and opened it with a gesture. **_"Darksight!"_** I chanted in my head. Jarvan looked like he remembered something.

"I'll move ahead. I remembered something. Xin, stay with Lord Adriel a little more and ask him what else he needs." the prince ordered and rushed ahead. He disappeared from sight a second later. Xin looked at me shyly, his face as flushed crimson. Like magnet, we fell into each other's arms and our lips met. I dragged him to a nearby broom closet. "You're all recharged, right?" I asked as I undressed him slowly.

Three hours later, Mystery Inc. and I made our way to the Our Lady of Stalwart Protection church. My belly is full with the Seneschal's seed and I felt very satisfied. I left Xin recovering from our sinful tryst. When we arrived at the church, the Cards were very busy. They moved one object to the other and rearranged everything. They had managed to leave a big space for the God Power I planned to summon there. While the grounds was empty for now, people will file in when midnight strikes. Adventurers alone would be many since the Adventurers Guild had endorsed my campaign.

Merchants would show up as well, fueled by the endorsement by the Merchants Guild and Underside Council. Add up the number of the faithful who will show up just to get a glimpse of the High Priest and there will be a rerun of the endless tide of people. The moment the Cards saw me, they nabbed me and threw me into a private room.

They threw me a change of clothes as well. Where did they get the clothes? I took the shining dress. It looked like a gown that sparkled like diamonds. The cloth looked unreal, like jewels sown together. I wore the dress and I looked damn gawdy. I looked down and saw it had a matching crown. I AM NOT WEARING THAT CROWN. But I got it and tried it on. OMFG. I look like a sacrificial virgin.

Mwahahahahahaha! I tried my innocent expression along with what I'm wearing. HOLYMOTHEROFGOD. No one will deny me if I had that look. Then I noticed something. My hair. It was long now, falling way over my shoulder and to my back. Holy God. When did this happen? How long I've been in this world already? Had it been a month? It passed so fast.

"Has it really been a month already?" I asked aloud. "I think your body is not yet accustomed to this world." a voice said behind me. I looked behind me and saw Vale. "Do you have voyeuristic habits, V?" I asked. The eagle god looked a little sheepish. He stood beside me and started to braid my hair. "I have been talking with the goddess of this land. She told me everything she saw during the time I lingered in the halls of nightmare. The true gods of this world have either left or gone into hiding and replaced by misguided pretenders. What a tragic turn of events." Vale said.

"Well, all things change in the passage of time. Even gods are not exempt from this rule. You can help me wake up the guardians of this world." I said. Vale grinned as only a deity bird can. "You have never told me that you are a High Priest. Demacia had told me of your nature. Now that I know that you are not from this world and you possess foreign creatures, I can only imagine your true form. Yet I have never seen a High Priest with pantheons of gods with him. You must be someone truly exceptional and beloved." Vale said. I started sweating. "You're giving me too much credit, V. Let's go and see what's happening already." I said.

We exited the room and saw the Cards had gone overboard. I peered through the windows and saw that a crowd you would expect at the Vatican when the Pope makes mass. I didn't this many people but when you put things into perspective that a High Priest is a big deal here, I should've seen this coming from a mile away. All of my Pawn Cards had gone outside to do crowd control.

Only Mystery Inc., the chicken god and Ghost Boy remained. "I'm just wondering, chicken god. Where the hell did you get this gawdy dress?" I asked. The chicken god looked at me and huffed. He told me that Demacia gave it to them for me to wear. This was the Demacian relic known as the White Fire. Only those chosen by Demacia may wear this sacred treasure _(Anyone who was not blessed would be burned alive by the clothes)_ and this was an indisputable proof that I was chosen by the goddess herself.

While Demacia never had a champion for a very long time, Demacians were still predominantly faithful to their patron goddess. Demacia had many cults dedicated to her for each of her aspect. Most Demacians worshiped her aspect as a warrior and protectress. Ghost Boy said I looked good in that dress. He said to me mentally, of course.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." I said. Ghost Boy grinned. C.A.C.A. phased through the door and came up to me. The Soul-Guide Cherubims came inside next. "C.A.C.A special effect: activate!" I said. C.A.C.A. glowed as their power came to effect. "Special Summon! Sixteen times! Soul-Guide Cherubim!" I said.

Sixteen more versions of the Soul-Guide Cherubims appeared in a cute puff of smoke. A total of thirty-two Soul-Guide Cherubims would be managing the sacred relics from now on. They would assist in the distribution of food made by the Ship of Fingernails. "By the way, are the relics generating enough food to supply the poor?" I asked. The Cherubims informed me that the amount generated by the relic would've been sufficient but Jarvan had decided to split a portion for the others. I sighed. Equality for the sake of politics. I opened my Innate Powers.

•

 **Innate Power 1: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent, Wolf:**

 **Battle Realms: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent and Wolf: Summon creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Stay too long in one place and rice fields and bodies of water of varying shapes and sizes will start appearing as well as horses, wolves, shale spiders and hordelings. Horses, wolves, shale spiders and hordelings are allied with Adriel._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Generate one Yin and one Yang point once per day. Increases rate by which Adriel acquires Yin and Yang points by 30%._

 _Yin Points:_ _ **12**_ _. Yang Points:_ _ **12**_ _._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _When dangerously low on Health or in imminent danger, a swarm of wolves, shale spiders, hordelings and horses appear to defend Adriel._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Battle Realms Battle Gears are improved greatly._

 ** _TEMPERING:_** **Limit Release 1.**

 **Innate Power 2: Nirn and Sanctuary:**

 **Elder Scrolls: Nirn: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 **Diablo: Sanctuary: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned creatures can be controlled by continually sacrificing Mana. Effectiveness of control depends on the difference between the creature's level and Adriel's level._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects have their level limitations and requirements removed. Consumable objects may be summoned in quintets._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects fully recharge their magic after twelve hours._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects can be summoned in pairs._

 ** _TEMPERING:_** **Improved Summoning 1.**

 **Innate Power 3: God Powers and Card Magic:**

 **Age of Mythology: God Powers, Relics and Myth Units: Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _God Powers and relics may be used beyond their intended effects._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Two kinds of Myth Units can be summoned in pairs._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Relics can be summoned in trios._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _God Powers are further improved and strengthened._

 **Cards Wars: Card Magic: Summon magic from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Card Wars Cards may be used beyond their intended effects._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Special effects work at 100% success rate._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Card Wars Cards become stronger the more of them are active. Pawn Cards can physically attack enemies. Monster Cards are tougher and more durable. Plot Cards and Magic Cards can be manually activated or deactivated. Omnicards become impervious to non-magical attacks and more resistant to magical attacks below a certain threshold._

 ** _TEMPERING:_** **Improved Summoning 8.**

•

I thank God, the Supreme Beings and the universe for this insane stroke of luck of mine. I can summon relics in trios now, eh? That's really good. I called upon my Innate Power and three relics dropped down out of a celestial portal. Ship of Fingernails which produce a trickle of food, Ring of The Nibelung which produce a trickle of gold and A Pair of Golden Lions which summons two golden lions to serve you. I'm giving the lions to Jarvan so they could protect him from whatever danger he would face in the future. The lions snuggled me, nudging me with their heads.

"Now you have two Ships of Fingernails. The other one is exclusive for the poor." I said. The Cherubims nodded. I petted them for a moment then C.A.C.A. came up saying that everything is ready. Mystery Inc. flung open the doors of the church and there was a ringing silence. "This is not the kind of reception I expected." I whispered to Mystery Inc. "Rait ror rit!" Scooby said. They gave me a push in the back. Taking a deep breath, I stepped outside.

Again, the nerve-wracking silence. "Is that the White Fire?" one voice among the crowd asked. After that, it was an avalanche of voices asking the same question. I looked over to the royal stand where the royal family sat. They too were awe-struck at the sight. I looked over the crowd. I saw Ezreal and beside him were the kids, Silent Marchers and Kadma. Their mouths were hanging open.

I assume the ones beside her were members of the Underside Council as well because they wore the same brooch as she does. I broke into a grin and waved at them. On cue, Ezreal, Silent Marchers and Kadma fainted. C.A.C.A. rose from under me and bore me up, forming a tower of glowing cartoon animals. I popped a Cookie of Vocal Clarity and began my speech.

"Good evening, people of Demacia. I know that you should be asleep by now for another tomorrow and I apologize sincerely. I am Adriel but my friends call my Addy. The main reason I am here is because of my intention of allying with Demacia and to announce that I plan to bring adventurers under my wing. Ratharbor is my new domain. It has burned into ashes and in its place is New Adriel. Here in my humble town, I plan to rear, train and guide adventurers to be my eyes into the world that lay beyond the reach of Valoran. I have need of courageous men and women who have the desire seek the unknown, to know the hidden secrets that lay from our eyes. Come to New Adriel, all you who wish to live life in brilliant burst of colors, all of you who are tired of a life of monotone gray. All of you from all walks of life are welcome for this is for you, you whose spirit cannot be contained, whose imagination cannot be expressed in mere words, come to New Adriel and we will mold you, we will help you each step of the way. Together, we will unleash your potential and we will start your own legend. Come and carve it into Runeterra. Let them speak of it for ages to come." I said.

There was silence then a small clap started and it was followed by thunderous applause. I raised a hand to signal for silence. "Demacia will be my first ally. I promise you an age of immaterial and material prosperity for it's my intent to revive Demacia for the goddess' return. The goddess Demacia wishes her children to cast off their chains and embrace the greater legacy they've forgotten a long time ago. I am merely a harbinger of a glorious era to come. The goddess will return. Her champions will return." I said. There was again a ringing sound of applause. I raised my hand for silence again.

"And yet dark times are ahead of us all. All of this are just preparations for the coming darkness. In ages past, Demacians and Noxians joined forces, fought a war against an eternal darkness. The sibling gods August Pallas Demacia, mother of Demacia, and Nallis Neruvian Nox, father of Noxus, fought a darkness drawn hungering into this world. Countless lives were given so a tomorrow can be assured for those who came after them and yet here we are, Demacians and Noxians hated enemies. An insult for those who died to assure a hope for their children and their children of their children. The day where Demacians and Noxians must be united once more draws ever closer for that darkness threatens to return. Pallas August Demacia and Nallis Neruvian Nox will rise again and lead another war to preserve the life of the planet you stand on. Gods, both asleep and dead, must be revived to join this war for this time, this eternal terror will bring friends of its own." I said. The deafening silence came after my declaration.

"So the Age of the Gods return once more and all the faithful, all the hopeful, all the brave and courageous and all the dreamers must be sown into the fertile earth that they may grow and bloom into the heroes of the next era! Join us! Join me in this quest, brothers and sisters! Stand united for we have no choice! Become the legend you always wanted to be!" my voice rose in awe-inspiring octaves. Are these words really coming from me? Or am I being guided again? Damnit. I can't tell. **_"By the power of Forseti, I summon thee!"_** I intoned.

The Healing Spring God Power came into effect. The earth moved in ripples like disturbed waters and the Healing Spring rose from this liquid-like earth. I placed it directly where the Cards prepared that space. They could feel the divine power emanating from the springs as well the healing essence of its waters.

"The gods have seen into the hearts of Demacia and found worthy ones for their favor! Arise, heroes and saints of Demacia, stand before me that I may bless you!" I said. The Shadow Demons told me all about the thirty-seven men and women who served their fellowmen, regardless of their race or origins, selflessly and strive to better the lives of people.

Flower Power surged into a tornado of colors and fragrance and left behind the people I sought. I can already see that these people dedicated themselves to the cause of the good. They were old men and women, scarred, had missing limbs and evidently lived a humble life. They have forsaken the call of fame and glory and chose to live as martyrs. "For your service to the denizens of this world, the gods smile down upon you. The world needs you once more, honored ones. Will you accept my humble plea and shine once more?" I asked.

They looked up at me with tears in their eyes and grateful smiles on their faces. To look upon a High Priest was reward enough for them. I think that's highly overrated. They struggled to stand proudly and labored to meet my eyes. I smiled down upon them. "I thank you on behalf of the gods, I thank you on behalf of your fellowmen, I thank you on behalf of those whose lives you have helped and I thank you from the bottom of my heart." I said. I think that did it. The old geezers burst into tears. "Stand proud, head held high for the gods send their gratitude." I said.

The seniors sniffled but they rose proudly and tall. **_"By the power of Baldr, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. There was a massive pillar of light that consumed these heroes, cascading from the heavens to the earth below. The God Power Ragnarok shone upon them and when the light had passed, thirty-seven figures in armor and weapons blessed by the gods. They stood taller than the average person, in panoply of blessed equipment with an air youth and vigor about them. They were reborn as Heroes of The Ragnarok.

"May the gifts of the gods further lighten your spirit and give you strength to continue the noble path." I said. The heroes bowed to me, their eyes still wet with tears. The Cherubims ushered them to a side. "The gods look once more upon Demacia and smile upon the tender, little acts of those with the heart of gold and will of iron! Let the fledgling champions of the current age stand before me that the gods may bless them for their heart and dedication!" I announced. The Shadow Demons told me about twenty people who deserved to be rewarded for their championing selfless causes and dedicating themselves to it despite the harshness of their society's response.

Flower Power surged again and summoned these twenty truly noble people. **_"By the power of Prometheus, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. The God Power Valor shone upon them and consumed in sparkling orbs of light like a thousand stars. What it left behind were the men and women who looked like they came straight out of the legends of heroes wielding fantastic power and awe-inspiring arsenal. Usually, Valor just affects four units per go but it was recently improved so it covered twenty people just fine. Which was convenient considering I would be yammering for two minutes while waiting for the cooldown. That would be totally embarrassing.

"Take these gifts and further aid your causes with it. Be strong in you heart and in your spirit and double your will towards the noble causes you have championed. Bend not to pride and remain good at heart. Take heart and know that the gods watch over you." I said. The heroes of Demacia looked up at me, trying damn hard not to wail with joy and bowed low. I smiled to them. "Thank you, noble ones. Demacia sends her wishes to all of you." I said and returned the bow.

"And for all of Demacia, I grant you three more sacred relics of the gods. One of which I personally grant to my new ward, Jarvan IV." I said, gesturing a hand to his direction. The golden lions walked toward him in that graceful feline deliberation and nudged his feet. The prince gingerly ruffled their heads with a hand. "I am honored to be joined with Demacia. I only hope and pray that the goddess was right in choosing me. Good night, dear children, and blessings of the gods upon you all." I said and mass-cast Minor Blessings of The Gods. A massive ring of light and song came off from me and began to expand.

I blessed everyone with a week's worth of +5 to all Statistics. +1 to all Spells and Abilities, +5 Luck, 10% Shield, Restore Health, Mana and Fatigue for 168 hours, Cure Common Disease and +10 Speed. I call this buff The Smile. You'll be smiling if you have this buff. It's lasts for a week! What's not to smile about? I poured enough Mana into it so that the blessing would reach everyone in Demacia. I literally mean all of Demacia, wherever they may be as long as they're within the territory. Zero Mana left. Nurufufufu~!

Excited chatters and voiced hopes clamored in the air as people began to leave with my blessings. I think I've proven to them that I'm a High Priest or so I think I was. All that matters to me is that I've completed the New Adriel quest! Mwahahahahahaha! I will claim that new Innate Power with gusto later. "So did I do a good job?" I asked as I glided towards the royal family. There was a total of fourteen of them present. "Thanks, Addy!" Jarvan said to me. He squatted on the ground and petted the golden lions I gave to him.

"You're welcome, Jarvy." I rejoined. We grinned at each other. I looked to the king. "It seemed like it is the start of a new era, my lord. Thank you." the king said, his voice was emotional. I took the king's hands and kissed his palms. "No, I should be the one thanking you, Your Highness. Thank you for this chance." I said. The king clasped my hands and squeezed it in warmth. "Please guide my son to be the best king this nation has ever seen." he said. This was not a request of a king but the sincere plea of a father. I smiled and nodded. "Well, that's that. Let's all have a good night's sleep. Thank you all for coming. That's all, folks!" I said.

We parted ways. Mystery Inc., the Cards, the kids and me going back to the Silver Palace hotel. Persephone had gone back to the Dragon's Coast to oversee the preparations. I think it's a good thing for her to be able to move around. Sticking to me all the time could be quite boring. I wonder if Rick, Marshal and Magnus were as generous with their guides.

I had shrunk the Cards again into toy-sizes and sneaked into the hotel. I think every visitor accommodation was full tonight. Many people from all over Valoran had come to witness me. Isn't that amazing? You're a super celebrity in this world. Everyone else went to bed but I hung back for later. I was wondering about what the future held for me. I fell asleep without even knowing it.


	6. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Adriel's Plan Part 5**

I woke up to the sounds of voracious munching. I rose from the bed and saw Mystery Inc., the Cards and the kids devouring one mountain of food to the other. "Whoa, guys. Take it easy." I said as I got off the bed. "Better get in here and eat, Addy. The Book's all gone." Velma said. I looked at Shaggy and Scooby in surprise. "You emptied the book on your own?" I asked incredulously. The pair looked very proud. "Ra rew record!" Scooby barked. I took the Book of Gluttony. OMFG. 50,000 stacks down the drain. "I don't know whether to be awed or scared right now." I said.

The pair grinned sheepishly at me. I took the Book and tried something. "Enchant!" I said. Blue energy gathered into the Book and incorporated my own brand of enchantment into it. Immediately the Book sizzled and smoked. I let go of it then I realized that the Book contained an enchantment that would destroy it if someone tried to put another enchantment into it.

It's like its creator's way of making sure his/her item couldn't be pirated. Then I noticed that blue energy continued to gather into the Book. The burning stopped and the Book rose into the air. More blue energy gathered into it. The Book's pages opened as my enchantment overpowered the self-destruct enchantment. I see. I placed a powerful Temporal Restore enchantment into the Book. When I made the Gingerbread Town, I found it was easier and more convenient to place my custom enchantment Temporal Restore than place an enchantment that refreshed the item.

Temporal Restore turns back the item's time, bringing it back to the time where the item was 100% complete. It only affected the item as a whole and not any users. The self-destruct enchantment in the Book was a one-time thing. I guess the creator put that enchantment the last and right after the Book was made so when Temporal Restore triggered, the self-destruct enchantment was not present.

"WHOA." the kids chorused. I took the Book and scanned it. It was good as new. "Here, guys. I think it's literally good as new." I said. Mystery Inc. looked into it and it was indeed good as new. "Cool." Fred said. "But we better hide that thing from now on. We're gonna get into so much trouble if someone finds out we tampered with something like this." Daphne suggested. Everyone agreed. "So, Addy, what we do today?" Fred asked. "Let's go back to Ratharbor for now." I said. I looked at the kids. "You kids stay here and wait for me. I'll be back in an hour." I said. The kids nodded obediently. **_"By the power of Helios, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. A portal spirited us away from the hotel and brought us to Ratharbor.

•

When we appeared at Ratharbor, everyone was busy. I haven't seen any new faces but the crowd would definitely start to arrive by the middle of the day. I was greeted by everyone the moment I arrived. "The reward system is still in under construction." I said to everyone. And since they heard that I was starting on making it, they assumed that their ideas were all accepted. OMFG. I forgot to tell them that some ideas were trashed. OMFG. They look so happy. Do I have the heart to break their hearts? No, I don't. I'm going to have to do a lot of explaining later to Persephone. I can see that everything was going along quite well. Persephone did a good job of assigning everyone their jobs. The Cards had fled to mingle with the people and so did Mystery Inc.

"Werewolf!" I called as a Wolf clan Werewolf passed by me. He put his load on the ground and came up to me, nudging me like a pet dog meeting his master after a long departure. "Please, call up the Zen Masters and have them meet me." I said. Werewolf nodded. He directed his many other copies to bear the message swiftly. He returned to his load and went on his business. I saw the dais they have completed in making. The dais was above the ground level, forming a circular raised platform. I summoned the power within me.

A massive wooden door appeared in a burst of celestial energy. The door remained suspended on the air. I used Less Demonic Wish-Granting and summoned a spectral stairs that would lead to the door. I summoned a spectral sign above the door. It said "Act 1: The Sightless Eye: Rogue Encampment." and below it was a swirling design that made the portal looked sinister but the same time incited curiosity.

I also planned to make a loan system for adventurers. They would enter and play through Act 1 and we would loan them everything they needed. When they are sufficiently strong, they would be informed to return to Ratharbor and pay their loans. The loan system would give them quality items, skill and ability tomes, amenities for adventuring and potions. They can only enter if they are in groups of at least five or more. Nobody is allowed to enter and play if they're below that number.

Each adventurer group entering would be brought to a exclusive realm of Act 1, meaning each adventurer group would have an Act 1 realm of their own. I also made it that the difficulty would crank up based on how experienced and coordinated they are. I was also informed that many New Adriel citizens wanted to try out the adventurer training ground. They would avail of the same comforts but the loan system would be free of charge for them.

In the future, I would want to make more training grounds. Maybe Act 2 and 3 from Diablo 2 would be nice. Maybe something from Elder Scrolls or something. And the number of requirements would be amazing as well. Take some of the Daedric Quests from Elder Scrolls Oblivion, Vaermina's quest needs a Soul Gem to start and Arkved's Tower as its destination. I imagine I have to summon a Soul Gem, a means for soul-trapping and Arkved's Tower first. What a pain in the ass! Maybe I should just summon Cyrodiil as a whole like the same way I summoned Act 1. I'm insanely lucky if I get the same thing I got when I chose New Map 2. I'll leave that for later.

Kenji, the Necromancer, Utara, Vetkin, Shinja, Arah, Otomo, Tao, Zymeth, Koril, Soban, Gaihla, Wildeye and the Shale Lord came up to me. "Guys, I have something I need you to do." I declared. The Zen Masters sighed in relief. "FINALLY." Soban grumbled. "Okay. I know it's been boring for all of you doing nothing here but I finally have something for you to do." I said, raising both my hands in surrender.

"We stand ready." Kenji said. Dark smoke zoomed off of me and we flew to the air. We flew to the open seas beyond the natural wall border of Ratharbor. I tapped to my character screen and clicked the help button. I inquired how many Monster Cards were in Ratharbor. This is what returned.

10 Lich-Knights.

10 Liches of Flesh.

10 Liches of Spirit.

10 Liches of Bone.

10 Master Liches.

10 Lich Kings.

10 Holy Spirits.

10 Spirits of Sin.

10 Gravekeepers.

10 Ghoul Lords.

10 Ghoul Generals.

10 Ghoul Kings.

10 Judges of The Dead.

10 Manifestations of Death.

10 Zombie Balladeers.

10 Phantom Priestesses.

1 Traveler.

1 Zombie Maker.

1 Ghost Zone: Ghost Boy- King of Ghosts.

10 Spectral Legions.

10 Corpsefire Warriors.

10 Corpsefire Archers.

10 Corpsefire Mages.

10 Monster Houses.

10 Abominations.

10 Desecrators.

10 Phantom Processions.

10 Plague Pit Dwellers.

1 Skull King.

1 Ghost Zone- Three Watchers.

1 Ghost Zone- Desiree.

It's a veritable army of the undead wandering and watching over this land. The citizens, however, had complete trust in them and even made friends with them _(I just saw several undead playing a card game with the guys)_. "Hey, Nessie, some TOKENS please!" I yelled at Nessie who was directly underneath us. She looked up and lolled her tongue then summoned a swarm of her Fish TOKENS.

I activated my Innate Power and summoned two Cards into my hand. The two Cards appeared into my hand with a flash of light. "I summon Zaratan into the field!" I yelled. I activated the two Cards instantly. Nessie's TOKENS shone brightly and then shattered into countless pieces of light. Two giant Monster Cards appeared in burst of light display.

The Zaratan Monster Card is one of the staple units a Cryptid player uses. Summon the Card into the field, activate its special effect which allows the player to put up to three Cards of equal level into it and if the Zaratan is removed from the field, the reserved Cards would take its place. The Zaratan was a massive sea creature of legends that sailors would mistake for an island.

They were so enormous that the small parts of them visible on top of the waters were mistaken for islands. Seafarers crash their ships on them or would land here, thinking of finding life then would die when the creature sunk back into the sea. In the Card Lexicanum, Zaratan was the Cryptid given by the Kurj-Mar'ri to Farmlandia in tribute so Cryptolis would be safe from the wrath of the beast gods.

Farmlandia then used the Cryptids to form the artificial archipelago of Zunris, named after the fish god of Farmlandia. Two versions of the Cards appeared. One was a giant turtle with an island teeming with life on its shell and the other was a massive octopus with a verdant achipelago-like landmass on its head that showed above the waterline.

I admit that I was scared at first. Whoa. DID YOU SEE THE SIZE OF THAT THING?! Each was way bigger than Ratharbor. Even the Zen Masters looked astounded by the sheer size of the Zaratan. "Okay, guys, I want you to build a base on those two. One is big enough to each host a base of all four clans combined. Don't fight over it. Also, I want you shelf out as much food, wood and gold and pack it into thirty crates each." I instructed. "What? Why?" Vetkin asked, mentally calculating the damage to our stocks.

"We'll send them as gifts to Ionia and I'll be sending all of you as my emissaries." I said. The Zen Masters looked interested. "Ionia will be my second ally. When that happens, I can begin conquering Noxus and the Shadow Isles." I said. "The Shadow Isles? The seat of undeath in this world?" Gaihla asked, her eyes sharpened. I nodded. "It will be interesting how they fare against the might of the Lotus." Zymeth said, his eyes were burning with a tyrannic desire. "Or against my own brand of necromancy." the Necromancer said. The two of us lapsed into dark giggling.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, okay? Let's get this to plan into motion first." I said. The octopus Zaratan raised two of its mighty tentacles, one a bridge to the docks of Ratharbor and another to the turtle Zaratan. I floated us down on the octopus Zaratan. There was absolutely no difference between landing on the flesh of the creature and landing on real earth. The creature made a purring rumble when I patted its head. "Are you this is safe?" Utara said as she gingerly poked the ground with her foot to make sure it's solid.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that a bit rude to your fellow Existence?" I asked. She sighed at me. "I trust my fellow Existence. I don't trust the form they're given." she said. I rolled my eyes. "It's safe. After all, a group of Zaratan formed the archipelago of Zunris. And it houses entire cities there." I said. I can go on and on about the Card Lexicanum but there's not much time or space and the Zen Masters gave me a look that clearly stated their disinterest.

Koril teleported to relay my message to everyone. He returned after a minute. When I chose Limit Release 1 for all the Zen Masters, it allowed them to go beyond their usual function. Utara can use harmful or beneficial songs, the Necromancer can raise more undead, Soban can make different kinds of golems now and Kenji can use different sword styles.

As long as the things they learn are similar to their original Battle Gears, they can learn it. And the Innate have been thoroughly improved. Zymeth can call all manners of weather attacks, Gaihla's blessing can grow the plants that she wants, Tao made Monks and Ninjas incredibly strong and durable as long he's around and Vetkin heals while running and his next attack increases based on how long he's been moving. For Koril though, that meant he can bring people with him when he teleports. "I'll leave it to you guys." I said. The Zen Masters nodded. "You can count on us." Wildeye said. "By the way, I have another job for you guys." I said quickly and handed papers to them.

"I want you to gather ideas for the following items." I said. The list went on on several categories. Melee weapons, ranged weapons and its associated ammunition, armors, consumable items, amulets, talismans, charms, rings and many others. The Zen Masters looked at me with raised eyebrows. "It's for the reward system that will go to you." I said. The moment I said that, the Zen Masters fled. No doubt they will gather their people, plan and giggle over it all night.

I floated back to the town main where the citizens were openly watching and gawking at two massive sea monsters. "Are those your minions too?" Bloodwell asked, his body was trembling and twice as much shaking on his soul. "They're not my minions, sweetie. They're my friends." I pointed out. Bloodwell clenched his fist but his shaking stopped.

"And here I thought I was strong. What a humbling series of events." he said with a look of self-pity on his eyes. I placed a hand on his arm and squeezed warmly. "You're not beyond hope, Bloodwell. Try the training grounds that I made. A world will open before you and you can improve your skills there. The same goes for all of you." I said. Bloodwell and his men wore priceless expressions on their faces. 100 karat of disillusionment.

I left them, sensing that they needed some alone moment. "Girls!" I said as I saw the healers. Geisha, Fan Geisha, Channeler and Druidess looked up and saw me. They waved in return. "How have you been?" I asked. "Just fine, Addy! Fine and very busy!" Geisha replied. My face fell. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said. The girls smiled. "What for? We're actually having fun! We're doing something new. It's better than sticking to medical attention all the time." Geisha said excitedly. "Way, way better!" Fan Geisha said in an exaggerated tone.

The girls told me that they were heading the New Adriel Women's Association which they founded two days ago. Along with Overseer, Witch, Dryad and Battle Maiden, they were empowering women to become self-sufficient and independent and in so doing, they were making them loyal to me. They told me all about it and excitedly told me what I missed the last days. Apparently, Hawk Moth did a good job distributing workload for all the Ratharbor survivors.

The girls yammered on and on about how awesome New Adriel would be in the days to come. The best part about it is that I can rule New Adriel and have my adventures at the same time. They told me the plans they have for New Adriel. "Whoa. Slow down, girls. Let's not get ahead of ourselves." I said. They looked at me with raised eyebrows. "We have to take things slowly. This is a very big project we have here. If we take one misstep, the people will be the ones to pay for our mistakes." I said wisely.

The girls grinned and rolled their eyes at me. "Look at you being wise." Druidess teased. I grinned and rolled my eyes at that. "See you around, Addy. Drop by when you're free. There are a lot of fun things we can do." Fan Geisha said as they made their way to a large building that wasn't there before. It looked like the community hall and a lot of women were inside. Yep, I think they gathered all the former residents of Ratharbor to this program.

I roamed around New Adriel. Funny that I owned this town yet I felt like a foreigner. You know that feeling that everyone is so excited about something and you just have that hard time riding the hype train? I felt a massive presence coming near me. There can only be one person who had that kind of presence.

 _"You should be proud, Adriel. This town is progressing because of you."_

"Are you trying to make me feel better, Persephone?" I asked.

 _"Not really. Persephone is merely stating fact. We were the ones who adviced you to annex this town but you have the final say in everything."_

"I think I'm just taking credit for your work, Persephone. You're the one who suggested it and the guys did all the hard work. I feel uncomfortable with that. You guys do the hard work and I get the credit. It's so unfair." I confessed.

 _"Nonsense. We, Existences, serve the Chosens for so long but you are the first to give us autonomy. You let us exercise our will. We have been nothing but obedient followers in the past."_

Whoa. That made me feel a lot better but it certainly made me nervous. "Well, at least, I did one thing right." I sighed. Persephone was quiet.

 _"You are stubborn, you know that? Quit these trivial worries and move forward. Persephone has certainly realized what the other three Chosens meant when they said things pass right under your nose and you do not get it."_

I was surprised at this. What the hell did those three tell Persephone? "Anyway, Persephone, do you want to go with me back to Demacia? We're going shopping!" I said excitedly.

 _"Persephone wishes to stay here. She will attend the women's meeting later and teach them all kinds of handicrafts to make."_

Hhhmmmmmm... No wonder the healers were excited so much. Persephone would be teaching them personally. "Hey, Persephone, do me a favor and please make a lot of things that I can practice enchanting on, okay? And can you organize the trade of goods with Demacia?" I asked.

 _"Persephone knows everything that you need. She will effectively make it happen."_

"Thanks, girl. Have a nice time teaching them." I said. I felt Persephone's presence leave me. "Shadow Demons." I said. My shadow bubbled, churned and out came my Shadow Demons. "I want my usual clothes back. Please fetch it from the Dragon's Coast." I said. The Shadow Demons nodded and surged to the island's direction. I met up with Hawk Moth in the building they erected that looked like the city hall. When I came to the Mayor's office, Hawk Moth was inside along with the many white butterflies on his presence.

"Welcome back, Adriel. I've seen to manage everything to your specifications." he said the moment I entered. I grinned up at him. "Well done, Hawk Moth. Ladybug and Cat Noir has nothing to compare to your superior management skills." I said. The villain grinned widely at that. Well, that's a pretty big compliment for a villain who loses in every single episode. "Since Persephone is here, you can take a rest. Why don't you join us? We're shopping at Demacia." I said.

"I'll be pleased to grab this chance, Adriel. Not that I complain about the responsibility you've placed on me but I would want subordinates of my own." he said. Oh, yeah. No wonder. "Are you planning on long term or short term?" I asked. It'll be a big problem if we plucked someone and forced them to become a supervillain. "If possible, I would very much prefer someone who elects on their own will." Hawk Moth replied. Dear God, where are we gonna find one of those?

"We'll see what we can do about that. Hawk Moth, I know that you can turn people into supervillains but can you tell me what other features you've gained when you came to this world?" I asked. "As far as I'm concerned, my Akumas can possess people instead of objects and from there, I can turn them into supervillains of my choice. And I'm not limited to just one villain at a time." Hawk Moth said, grinning slyly. That's a freaking major upgrade right there.

"Anything else?" I asked. Hawk Moth contemplated for a time. "The people I turn into villains have their time paused for the duration of their service to me." he said finally. I looked up in surprised. HOLEHSHET! That's like preserving someone in ice _(Cryosuspension? Suspended animation? What the heck do they call it nowadays?)_ and thawing them many years later to a world that's far beyond what their normal lifespan would allow. Let's try possessing a young person and waking them up 1,000 years in the future. That's a plot of a very promising story. Mwehehehe. "Okay, that's way cool!" I said. Hawk Moth grinned.

He took his leave and assigned several Underworld Monster Cards to take over. The Shadow Demons appeared a minute later, bearing my usual clothes. I changed into them. Morrowind's Mara's Skirt, Mara's Blouse, Shoes of St. Rilms, Amulet of Flesh Made Whole, Moon-and-Star and Belt of The Armor of God. Aaahhhhhh... Comfort incarnate. I put White Fire into the spatial distortion that was my inventory. I'm sorely tempted to summon more items for self-consumption but I needed some rewards to give to my loyal followers.

You might be saying that I've never been using my item summonning from Diablo and Elder Scrolls but I've been secretly using them behind the scenes. Persephone told me that because all of my followers are Existences, one gift I give to them is applied to all their puppet-bodies. That means if I give Geisha Morrowind's Spear of Bitter Mercy, all of her copies will be given the same artifact. Neat, huh? And very convenient.

I ordered the Shadow Demons again to bring another message to each of the four Battle Realms clans. I have 12 each of Yin and Yang. I ordered them to summon the remaining Zen Masters so they could help with the trip to Ionia. The Shadow Demons disappeared again. Shadow Demons proved to be amazing assets when you realize that the spell to summon them cost only one skill point.

When I was finally ready to go, only Mystery Inc. came to accompany me. Daphne insisted strongly she go with the shopping spree. Of all the Cards, only the chicken god showed up. He offered to substitute the Soul-Guide Cherubims for several days in managing the Demacian church and the flow of the goods created by the Relics. I can imagine things would be go down very quickly. The friendly dog-angels replaced by undead apparitions. I imagine they'll think a Harrowing was upon them. But I think people would be smart enough since there is the absence of the Black Mist. I just hope it won't blow on my face.

 ** _"By the power of Helios, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. A portal spirited us away back to my suite in Demacia. When we appeared seconds later in the room, I found it to be squeaky clean and everything literally sparkled. "Whoa, You kids did this?" Fred asked as he looked to the kids who still sported several cleaning materials. They looked at me and blushed. "Busted." Dinkey said.

"You kids realize they have housekeeping here, right?" Velma said. The kids blushed harder. Scooby and I hugged the kids tightly. "Rrraaaaaaaaawww! Rou're really rood rids!" the dog barked, shedding a tear. "We wanted to pay back some a little so..." Josh began. We silenced them with another bear hug, this time Fred, Velma, Daphne and Shaggy joined us. "Can't... Breathe..." Dinkey groaned. We released them. We all had shiny eyes. Yes, we're that dramatic.

The chicken god clucked. He said he'll go his merry way because he had a feeling that the church would be filled this time of day. Besides, the gold and food created would be all over the place. They had to be delivered this instant. The chicken god hopped off the terrace and summoned his nest of swirling souls as well as a group of Ghost-Wisps, Spooks, Hauntings, Phantom Fireballs, Lingering Presences, Lost Souls and Shadow Forms TOKENS. He flew away along with his summons and we're left to our own devices.

It's our last day at the Silver Palace hotel. I didn't spend much time enjoying the other amenities the hotel offered but that's okay. "Okay, guys, let's get going and check out." I said. Imagine my surprise that by the time we got to the reception desk, there's a veritable crowd of people wanting to check in. The receptionist I had a verbal swordfight with was not in duty so I checked out normally.

"What's with the large number of people?" I asked. The receptionist looked at me and beamed. "Pilgrimage, Your Holiness. After your appearance last night, people from all over Valoran begun their pilgrimage to Demacia." she answered. "Your Holiness." Shaggy said then Mystery Inc. burst out laughing. "Yeah, yeah, very funny." I said, rolling my eyes. We left the hotel and even though I spent less time my room than what I actually paid for, I think it's good enough for its reputation. The bed was very comfortable in the very least and the bathtub was enormous. I can why it's very prestigious. I was laughing haughtily inside though, as my Gingerbread Town was way superior. Ohohohohohoho...

Now that we knew where the Underside was, I had no difficulty moving us through the heavy traffic that was literally everywhere. It's a literal flood of people here and I think business is booming because buyers are clogging up the already clogged up streets. Curiously, we went passed by the church and saw that despite being full of people healing their ailments in the Healing Spring or making a spiritual journey inside, the chicken god has succeeded in keeping the order. Mainly because there was an army of his TOKENS telling people where to go and what to do. I noticed that the chicken god had gone to sleep again and let his TOKENS do the work for him. Gods...

I evaded any kind of recognition because of the invisibility we wore. Cupcakes of Prolonged Invisibility. Lasts for 2 hours, gives you all the time you need to escape or position for a nasty surprise. We moved through the Merchants District and behind the Best Deals and the heavy door covered by morning glories. We parted the door with a huge effort on our part because we didn't expect that much weight. The door finally opened with a massive groan and we entered, closing it behind us again with great effort.

Down the winding stairs we went, the torch-lit hallways and into the main chamber where Underside was situated. We cast aside our invisibility. To my horror, I found that a crowd was here as well, not as big as the numbers above but enough to put you off shopping for the day. "And here I thought only people who can afford it can shop here." I muttered under my breath. "There's no rule against window shopping now, is there?" Velma said, winking at me.

I took a deep breath and sighed. Whatever. Dark smoked zoomed off of me and turned into six small bottomless pouches of gold. I gave Mystery Inc. and Hawk Moth one each and sent them on their merry way. "Go buy anything you want, guys. I'll meet you in three hours." I said. Mystery Inc. and Hawk Moth separated from us and I was left with the kids.

I herded the five kids with me. "Let's go buy some equipments for you guys." I said. The kids looked at each other. "But what about those items you conjured?" Ash asked. Actually, kid, I have to buy you equipment to advance a quest but I couldn't say that aloud. "Well, you need something for the long run, right?" I said. We went from stall to stall and came across items that looked powerfully enchanted. We passed by Kadma's stall and found that it was closed. "I wonder where she is." I asked myself aloud.

"She's busy with your order, Your Holiness. She took this time off to start on that huge order." the merchant next to Kadma's stall piped in. He looked like a humanoid walrus. "And you are?" I asked. The walrus did a respectful and deep bow. "Maximilian, Your Holiness. I sell quality items for enchanting purposes as well as alchemical ingredients of the rarest kind." he said proudly.

I grinned. "That's actually very convenient." I said, amazed at my own good luck. The walrus looked at me in question. "Kids, go buy yourselves some treats while I do business here." I said, summoning a pouch of gold for each of them. The kids didn't need to be told twice. They grabbed the pouch and scampered off. "Well, my dear Maximilian, I would like browse through your inventory." I said.

The walrus smiled and showed me the way. He had all sorts of enchantable things, from weapons, armors to household objects and ordinary clothes. He walked me through the many choices there was for items I was thinking of buying for the kids. First of all, there was the fact that the weapons the kids used were far too heavy and big for their age. Despite they have musculature that isn't common for twelve year old kids, they are still kids and their opponents are far too dangerous for them to handle.

"I think I'll take these." I said. I bought a Archangel armor set for Ash, Pilgrim clothes set for Karin, Shaman clothes set for Dinkey, Noxiannaire clothes set for Josh and Stalker armor set for Shayne. Maximilian told all about the differences of the armors in his display. Aside from quality, the components of these items have natural affinities and features that has passed on to the product itself.

Archangel set is a fabled Demacian work that was far superior to the holy Demacian steel and possesses stronger warding effects against the undead but is also light enough to allow agile movement.

Pilgrim set is made from Shuriman cotton and features resistances against heat and fire, both magical and natural, and has excellent affinity for enchantments of sand magic.

Shaman set is from the virulent overgrowths of Kumungu Jungles, painstakingly woven by master spinners into a set of clothes that is naturally protects against the effects of poison.

Noxiannaire set is the mainstay of the elite assassins of Noxus, black as night and silent as a whisper, and had an abnormal affinity for enchantments of subterfuge.

Stalker set is another item made from the foundries of Noxus and is dozed with so many chemical alterations that it emits a hallucinogenic effect on enemies focusing on the wearer.

I paid for a whooping 90,000 gold for the items then I bought some accessories to practice enchantment on. "Do you have enchanted items in stock?" I asked. Maximilian nodded his head negatively. "It's a strict rule here in Underside. You stick to your original inventory and don't deviate from it. Selling here is a great honor for a merchant as such there's always the sacrosanct rules to adhere to." he explained. I nodded in understanding.

"Well then, I'll take my leave. I'll try enchanting these items. If they prove superior indeed, I may come back and purchase in bulks." I said. Maximilian beamed at this. I took my items and levitated off the ground. I hovered to one of the many circular pot-benches, each of which hosted an unnatural tree that rose to the air and formed the underground cavern with their intertwining branches and trunks. Someone had enchanted the leaves to glow luminously like the sun and it provided the light for Underside.

I sat myself in one of the pot-benches and eagerly unpacked my purchases. "Shadow Demons!" I said. My shadow unleashed my loyal minions and they took the clothes and hanged them in the air in front of me. Time to work my imagination. "Enchant!" I yelled excitedly. Blue energies began to gather to the item sets and filling it with my Mana.

 **ABILITIES:**

• Living Bread Level 17

• Enchanter's Talent Level 23

• Minor Blessings of The Gods Level 7

Nurufufufu~! Look at that Enchanter's Talent! Level 23 already! I'm a god of enchanting now! Bow before me, lesser mortals! I was making my evil laugh again and people began to look awkwardly. Then I suddenly felt a warning somewhere in my consciousness. Something's happening. It came from my Spy God Power. Hhhmmm... Thresh must be up to something again. It'll be bad if he launches a grudge attack at me now.

There are too many people in Demacia. I closed my eyes and my ethereal vision showed me all the way to the Shadow Isles. Yep, I think they're preparing for a Harrowing. How else do you explain Thresh, Hecarim, Mordekaiser and Karthus all together? I'm sure it's not a social visit. Well, time to make my good deeds.

 ** _"By the power of Hera, Horus, Hyperion, Atlas and Chongli, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. That's Lightning Storm, Tornado, Chaos, Implode and Inferno God Powers respectively. I was inwardly laughing as the monsters were suddenly surprised of an attack they had no hope of detecting. The skies raged and spat vicious lightning and a massive wrath of the winds, undead began to savagely attack their own allies, the earth suddenly burst into a hellscape of fire and massive black hole appeared and sucked unfortunate victims into its dark depths and exploded in a fantastic display of destruction.

Mwahahaha! Scatter, little pests! You've no hope against a cheat character, geniuses! I was pleased to know that Thresh had survived the initial attack. That means my eye in the Shadow Isles is still alive and well. **_"By the power of Loki, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. I had just enough time to cast the God Power on Mordekaiser before he slunk away in a parade of Black Mist. I have two pairs of eyes at the Shadow Isles now.

I went back to my usual business. I opened my eyes and looked at the items before me, now positively filled with Mana. I closed my eyes again and called upon my power. Here's the results.

 **Ash's Archangel**

• +1 to all Skills

• +2 to all Spells

• -20% to all Mana cost

• +2 Mana Regeneration per sec.

• +10 Armor

• +200 Health

• +20% Spell Absorption

• Constant "Leader's Inspiration"

• **Greater Power:** when in combat, summon 1 Cow Necromancer for 2 hours. This can occur five times a day

 **Karin's Pilgrim**

• +1 to all Skills

• +2 to all Spells

• +10 Mana Regeneration per sec.

• +20% Shield

• Constant "Spiritual Calmness"

• Constant "Calm Mind"

• **Greater Power:** when in combat, summon 1 Chicken Witch for 2 hours. This can occur five times a day

 **Dinkey's Shaman**

• +1 to all Skills

• +2 to all Spells

• +30% Shield

• -30% to all Mana cost

• +5 Mana Regeneration per sec.

• Constant "Negate Friendly Fire"

• **Greater Power:** when in combat, summon 2 Fish Warriors for 2 hours. This can occur five times a day

 **Josh's Noxiannaire**

• +1 to all Skills

• +2 to all Spells

• +3 to Factory

• Generates (1 x LEVEL) Experience for each enemy that dies nearby

• Generates (2 x LEVEL) Experience for each Boss that dies nearby

• +50% to all Skill and Spell Range

• Constant "Magical Accuracy"

• **Greater Power:** when in combat, summon 1 Pig Nurse for 2 hours. This can occur five times a day

 **Shayne's Stalker**

• +1 to all Skills

• +2 to all Spells

• +2 to all Traps

• +20 Damage

• +30% to all Weapon Range

• Constant "Phantom Arrow"

• **Greater Power:** when in combat, summon 1 Duck Commissioner for 2 hours. This can occur five times a day

Well, that's it. I've done what I can to support the kids' composition flaws. I even added automatic summon spells to help them out. The creatures I placed into the items are a result of Enchanter's Talent's "Imaginary Friend" which allows me to put a Greater Power enchantment that brings to life the wearer's spirit into an intelligent protector.

Neat, huh? It's really handy since you can command the summoned protector to adapt to the change of a battle. This is especially useful for the kids since they're inflexible in combat in more ways than one. "Well, that's certainly an amazing list of enchantments." a voice suddenly said right behind me.

I shrieked like a banshee and jumped. I whirled around to see Ezreal laughing out loud. "The hell?!" I screeched, punching him on the shoulder. The Piltovian continued to howl with laughter. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ezreal wheezed, wiping a tear. I suddenly brightened. "So, are you in the habit of stalking me now?" I asked. Ezreal raised an eyebrow at me and grinned.

"I was very busy, what with the entire kingdom buzzing and scrambling to meet the starting date of your trade arrival." he said. Then he went on explaining that he had given the Tomes to Silent Marchers and asked me what I did with his girlfriend. "What? Lux? I didn't do anything to her." I said. Ezreal looked at me suspiciously. "Just so you know she's the friskiest I've ever seen her. She practically raped me all night." he confided. I blushed _(You're not exactly innocent yourself, Addy)_. "EZREAL!" I said indignantly. He grinned and ducked from my incoming hand.

I grabbed a ring from my bag and showed it to him. "This is for you." I said. He placed back his Hextech Arcane Identifier and looked at me when he saw it wasn't even slightly enchanted. His face broke into a wide grin when he realized I would enchant it right in front of him.

The Shadow Demons suspended the ring in the air for me. "Enchant!" I said. Blue energies began to gather into the ring. I began to work my imagination again. What would I put in it? I'm sure Ezreal would love enchantments that would help him in adventuring.

 **Ezreal's Ring**

• +50 Stamina

• +5 Stamina Regeneration per sec.

• +5 Mana Regeneration per sec.

• +15% chances of finding rare magical items

• +15% chances of finding unique magical items

• +10% chances of finding legendary magical items

• When damaged, apply Restore Health and Mana over time effect for 1 hour

• +10% Feather

• +15% Chameleon

• Constant "Magical Light"

• Constant "Detect Life"

• While exploring, all aforementioned effects are 100% stronger

"You're welcome." I said as I handed the ring to the gawking Ezreal. "This is awesome!" he said, hugging the ring to his chest. He grinned like a little boy opening his gift on Christmas. "You're awesome, Addy! And your enchanting technique is unique. The process for enchanting is usually slow and elaborate and you have to have all sorts of alchemy and enchanting apparatus. You, on the other hand, just take an item and cram all the enchantments you want in it." he said, his eyes sparkled. I'm reminded of a puppy who was given a excellent to-die-for treat for the first time ever.

"Yeah, well, it's one of the few things I can get right." I said. Ezreal raised an eyebrow at me and shrugged. "Anyway, why didn't you call me? I went back to the hotel and they told me you checked out. I'm glad I remember you saying you'd want to come back here and go on a shopping spree." he said. "How was I supposed to know you'd want to come too?" I said. He gave me a look. "That's rich coming from someone who uses Shadow Demons to abduct people." he replied.

I smiled innocently. "That's why I didn't use them because you complained last time. I hate burning bridges, you know." I said in my most innocent voice. Ezreal shook his head and grinned. "So, where do you want me to take you, milord?" he asked, giving me an exaggerated bow. I played along. "Hurry, Ezreal! We must make our way to the Eternal Silence of the Shadow Isles, to the Sanguine Sanctum of Noxus, to the Everfrost Palace of Freljord, the Oasis of Life of Shurima, the Floating Ruins of Ionia and the Aranoch of Icathia! Quickly!" I declared. Ezreal gave me his best what-the-fuck face and I grinned.

"You just made that up." Ezreal accused. "Did I?" I said, giving him one of my mysterious looks. The Piltovian looked doubtful. He heard about the Oasis of Life and the Floating Ruins but everything else was questionable. Ezreal realized that if it had been any other High Priest, he'd take their word instantly. But this was Adriel. "Well, come on, Ezreal. I don't have all day!" I yelled at him as I went hunting again.

We walked through the lines of stalls and noticed that while there were a few shops here, they all had incredible merchandise. "Do they have someone who sells weird things here?" I asked. Ezreal beamed. "In fact, there is. Follow me." he said. He led me to a solitary stall which sat on the farthest corner of the underground chamber. It was separated from the rest. Whoa.

"Why is this separated from the rest?" I asked. Ezreal grinned. "She sells many dangerous stuffs so they put him all the way here." he said. The owner of the stall was another female yordle. She wore a sorceress' dress with that pointy witch hat and a gnarled staff. The most eye-catching of hers was the presence of what looked to be an overgrown butterfly-like creature. "Well, well, if it isn't the Fae Sorceress." I said. Lulu and Pix whirled to my direction and cocked their heads. "Ain't you the High Priest, mister? Howdy!" Lulu said, beaming like a rainbow in the sunshine.

DID I MENTION I HAVE A WEAKNESS FOR YORDLES?! "OMG. You are so cute." I squeaked. The yordle looked up to me, still smiling. "I guess that's not the first time you heard that?" I said. She smiled even wider. "Ain't gonna the last time too. What can Pix and I do for you today?" she said.

"He's gonna take a look at your goods, Lulu." Ezreal said easily. Lulu and Pix beamed and literally dragged me inside. They showed me their merchandise. And here are the items that caught my attention the most.

 **13 Demon Jars.** It's a set of cursed jars. Each jar was powerfully sealed to contain a evil demon that ruled a specific vice or sin. If you release one, it will grant you a material wish but you'll be haunted by that demon for the rest of your life. The only way to banish them is to cancel the wish you've asked of them.

 **Haunted Dollhouse.** It's one massive dollhouse depicting a rundown mansion with a spooky expanse of graveyard surrounding it. Lulu said the dollhouse has the power to bring you and an enemy you choose into the dollhouse and both of you will be tormented by the dark horrors that lurk within until either of you die. Only one survivor gets to live.

 **Mimi and Friends.** Mimi's the stuffed cat that Lulu had on display. Long ago, Mimi belonged to a little girl who loved to take in stray cats and care for them. There isn't a sad story involved and Mimi died happily and her body was forever embalmed for remembrance until weird things started to happen. Wherever Mimi goes, so does the large number of ever-present phantom cats and it's said that when the moon is full and shining on Mimi, you can see a zombie girl playing with the stuffed cat that now moved on its own.

 **Esperanza.** It's a deck of cards said to belong to a very famous fortuneteller whose name has passed on to antiquity. The deck has the power to affect your luck and each card possesses a blessing that lasts for a day. It didn't sound weird to me until I saw the cards. **"A dandelion-wielding baby on a giant toad will come save you..."** one card has this inscription. Okay, that's weird alright.

 **Shining Moon.** It's an orb in the shape of the moon. It projects a field around itself that weakens gravity, allowing small and medium-sized objects to float freely and people can enjoy the feeling of being in the moon without being actually on it.

 **Twisted Dice.** It's a trio of demon dice that possessed sentience of its own and a plethora of curses it can throw at either you or your enemy. The dice traces its origins from a gambler who was said to have won a bargain from Tahm Kench himself. Angered that the gambler had passed right through his claws, the River King gave that gambler the cursed dice. Using the dice's powers, the gambler won small fortunes with it and made his enemies vanish until the day that his luck run out. When the dice had showed numbers that don't match, it killed the man by drowning him in his own blood.

 **Howling Man.** It's a small statue depicting a man running from something terrible, the fear on his face was etched forever in stone. When misfortune threatens to befall upon its owner, the statue emits a bloodcurdling howl. Lulu said this was untrue as the statue only howls when death is imminent.

 **Grieving Woman.** It's a small statue depicting a woman cradling her child's corpse in her arms. Real tears pour from the statue's eyes and fly heavenward. There are times what the statue's tears turn blood red and it symbolizes the coming of a great sorrow upon the owner.

 **Monster Book.** It's a book sealed with many magical chains. Lulu said this was the reason why she was sent to this lonely corner. A customer had opened the book while she was occupied and unleashed a terrible curse. While the book is open, monsters will come out and rampage. That on its own is not much of a threat because all it can produce are weak ones but their numbers was another story entirely. Lulu said that once the book was opened, it wanted to stay that way hence the magical binding chains.

 **The Solemn Looking Glass.** It's an antique mirror that reflected no image on whosoever looked upon it. When someone touches the glass, they are transported into a realm inside the mirror: a barren island alone in the endless expanse of gray waters.

 **Bloody Jackrabbit.** It's another stuffed animal with a grim and bloody background. Lulu said the creature once belonged to a hermit-witch hunted down by Demacian exorcists. The creature had been the witch's only companion and upon her dying breath, gave her dark powers to the animal. It was given power to hunt its owner's enemies down and visit upon them a bloody demise. Over the duration of ten years, the creature had begun to kill off each of the hunters until none remained. Someone had preserved the animal throughout the ages and you can clearly see that its jaws were coated red with dried blood.

 **Demon's Gambit.** It's another sealed cursed book. When someone opens the book and reads through it, demons begin to appear one by one as you progress with the book's story. They will not harm the reader until the book is finished. When the reader is through, an entire legion would've awaited him and they will begin to demand orders. Should the reader fail to give them an order, the demons will kill the reader. Reading the book backwards will banish the demons one at a time.

 **Shadow's Mouth.** It's a macabre object: a real preserved mouth. When you put this object on someone, the mouth will begin to speak their deepest secrets for all to hear.

 **The Sorrowful Women.** It's a medium-sized fountain depicting fourteen grieving women holding each other's hand. When I asked, Lulu said that Howling Man, Grieving Woman and the Sorrowful Women were all made by the insane artist, Raime DuPirece. Well, whoever this Raime person is, kudos to all his disturbing work. The each statue of a woman of the fountain produce tears that had the power to heal and remedy an ailment. Lulu said that the effects of the healing tears were only temporary but there had been many desperate people who had become completely dependent on the fountain, hoping to prolong their waning lives only to inevitably die in the end.

 **Anguish Incarnate.** It's another work of art by this Raime person. Big surprise. Lulu said she's in the process of acquiring all of his work but they're owned by obsessive owners. This painting has the power to transport the person who touches the canvas into the painting itself. Inside is a happy and vibrant world full of celebration and events. The person may enjoy the festivities within and mingle with the people inside. Lulu and Pix tried it for themselves and really had a amazing time but... While they enjoyed themselves, they saw a ghostly form of Raime watching them at a distance, staring and staring all the time. When they were about to exit the painting world, they felt the ghost's sorrow beckoning them to stay in there forever with him. That's pretty creepy.

 **Passage.** It's a pair of overlarge closet. Putting an object on one closet transports that object to the other closet. Lulu says you can put a person inside but that's inadvisable. The things you put inside the closet are sent to the other but it's like the things look like they've been sent several hundred years into the future when it reappears on the other. Put a person inside one and there's gonna be either a skeleton or dust in the other. Lulu said she's using it to put wines in and when she opens the other, it's perfectly aged.

 **Night Light.** It's a number of black candles each held by a hand of glory. There are thirty-six in total of these macabre things. Light the black candles on each of the hands and they will come to life, patrolling the vicinity of the house they are in. Only the one who lit the candles can snuff them out so the hands will fall dead once more. The black candles never run out and its flames never burn or generate heat but emits an unnaturally wide light.

"Whoaaaaaaaaa..." I said as I marveled at all the occult and weird stuff Lulu had on display. "How much are these?!" I asked. my eyes starry. Lulu giggled. "Usually, people are afraid to buy these stuff. Occasionally, we get the weirdoes who want the whole lot." Lulu said. She and Pix launched into a very long, very boring reminiscing. "Yeah, most of these things pretty much killed their owners when their luck ran out." Ezreal said easily. He gave me a sly look.

"Wanna test your luck?" he asked. I gave him a look. "You know I will." I said. I bought everything. I'm that of a hoarder. 1,465,000 gold for the entire lot. Ezreal shook his head at my extravagant spending. Later, I would try to delve into these objects' nature so I can tell for myself if they're really good or bad.

My Shadow Demons carried my purchases diligently. I hummed happily to myself. "You know, mister, you're a weird one. We like you!" Lulu said. Pix nodded She handed me a card. "Call us when you need someone to liven up an adventure, mister! It's unfair Ezzy gets it all the time!" Lulu said. Ezreal grinned, grabbed Lulu's hat and ruffled her hair. "Hey!" she said in annoyance. "Catch ya later, alligator!" Ezreal called as we walked away. "It's amazing what you can find here." I said. Ezreal grinned.

"Yeah. Shopping here is an adventure on its own." he said. "Do other nations have their own Underside?" I asked. Ezreal thought for a moment. "As far as I know, Noxus, Piltover, Ionia and Bandle City have their own exclusive high-quality markets. I managed to sneak into Noxus once. There's a highly secret gypsy caravan that functioned the same way as Underside here. They sold a lot of jaw-dropping, eye-popping items there. They have to be on the move all the times because Noxians are as good at keeping secrets as they are at peace-making." he said.

Hhhmmmmmm... Interesting. "What's the name of the gypsy caravan?" I asked. "Paraphernalia." Ezreal said. He realized something and looked at me in disbelief. "You're not thinking of going to Noxus on your own, are you?" he asked. I smiled serenely at him but didn't reply. "Hey, do you know how valuable you are? You're Demacia's High Priest now. If Noxians get their hands on you, there'll be a war of epic proportions! Bigger than all Noxus-Demacia wars combined!" he said. I gave him a patronizing look.

"Hello, Ezreal. I believe I stated that I had planned to become Noxus' High Priest as well?" I said. Ezreal's mouth dropped. "I hate to burst your bubble but if become Noxus' High Priest, you'll be dead in three days. Noxians hate anyone getting in their way. It's in their nature to worship strength and if they can't get any stronger, they'll eliminate anyone on top of them to be the top dog!" he said, practically yelling to my ear.

Something reminds me. **_"By the power of Theia, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. I summoned the Hesperides over to the Serpent base. **_"By the power of Apollo, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. I summoned the Underworld Passage over to the Lotus base. Well, now all of the four clans have an Underworld Passage that links them to Ratharbor. Now all of the clan bases will be protected by the Hesperides tree. I decided to ship another torment to the Shadow Isles. **_"By the power of Hekate, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. I activated for the first time the Tartarian God Power. The goddess of mystery, crossroads, the night and magic called forth a gate of the Underworld at the Shadow Isles. Like a maw of evil opening, it belched forth fire and brimstone and hellspawns. Like moth to flame, they began to attack the undead that roamed near their gate.

The bloody battle was beginning. I'd like to see how the monsters of the Shadow Isles fare against the God Power. "What are you doing?" Ezreal asked. I just had performed several God Powers in quick succession right in front of him. All of Underside felt the ripples of otherworldly divine power coming from me. I smiled. "Just averted the world from a crisis. You're welcome." I said as I continued walking. And by world, I mean my Battle Realms bases, and by crisis, I mean something completely irrelevant.

Ezreal just stammered. He looked at me like I was some sort of alien. Technically, I am an alien. "Dude, your caliber of a High Priest is out of this world but then again you're not from this world at all. But I stand what I said before. Noxians are ruthless and merciless. There's nothing they won't stoop to get what they want. They're more likely to feed you to the fishes." he said. I patted his head. "Thanks for the concern, mom." I said.

Ezreal rolled his eyes at me and moved along. I grinned and followed him. On the way to some stalls Ezreal said sold something I would take interest in, we saw a moving mountain of items coming our way. Books, tomes, scrolls, bags, dresses, jewelries, accessories, shoes, camping gear, survival kits, emergency tools, inflatable accommodations and food bigger than all the rest combined together moved towards us. Mystery Inc. saw us and grinned sheepishly. "We got carried away." Velma explained. "Gee, ya think?" I said. Here they were, warning me not to get carried away with buying stuff and my stuff was way smaller compared to theirs.

"I think you guys single-handedly emptied Underside." Ezreal said in disbelief. Yeah, I guess that would be a very educated conclusion. We saw that Sara Ravencroft's pumpkin minions and Phantom Virus' cyberworld minions carried this veritable mountain of items. At the face of my raised eyebrow, Mystery Inc. quivered. "I bought educational materials for the purposes of learning more about this world!" Velma explained.

"And I bought necessary gears for all our adventures!" Fred explained. We looked at Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby for their own explanations. Daphne giggled nervously. "Okay, I bought a lot but I also bought some clothes for everyone! Yay!" she said. We looked at Shaggy and Scooby. The pair grinned. "Rou rave rothing ragainst rus! Rit's rall rom rere!" the dog said, changing into a lawyer costume and showing us the Book of Gluttony proudly.

"The man and the dog are in the clear." Ezreal declared. Since Daphne was the only one without a good reason, she shrank. I grinned. What the hell? I can't get mad at them! They're my childhood heroes! Was, is and always will be! "Just kidding. I'm more concerned about shrinking them to size." I admitted. Mystery Inc. sighed in relief. "Way to get our blood pressure up, Addy." Fred said. Right on cue, the kids appeared off the corner, spotted us and made a beeline towards us.

"Are those the kids you saved from Vale Crypts?" Ezreal asked. I nodded. "I'm taking in a few strays." I said. Ezreal grinned humorously at my comment. "Oh, strays, huh? Is that what you think of anyone lesser than you, milord?" he said with an exaggerated bow. **_"By the power of Theia, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. I summoned the last cast of Hesperides God Power to the turtle Zaratan. Tomorrow, the octopus Zaratan then Ratharbor. "Nothing." I said to Ezreal when I noticed him watching.

"Hey, milord!" the kids called when they came to us. Mystery Inc. and I were shocked to find that they bought all sorts of consumable magical items: scrolls, wands, tomes and potions. Offensive, defensive, utility and more, you name it they bought it. We dropped our items and swept the kids in a massive hug. We expected sweets, treats, toys and other childish sources of delight but this... "Rou're really rood rids!" Scooby wept. "We... Can't... Breathe..." Josh wheezed. We let them go and wiped away the real tears of sympathy we're shedding.

"Overdramatic much?" Ezreal said. "Leave us alone! We'll cry when we want to!" I said. Mystery Inc. nodded in agreement with me. We looked to another corner where a parade of white butterflies came. We saw Hawk Moth round the corner and to my surprise, I saw him with a quartet of supervillains. How did he manage to talk them into becoming his servants?

Volpina who has powers of illusion. Stormy Weather who has powers of, well, the weather. Darkblade who had the power to knight people and objects into his loyal minions. Pharaoh who had the power of the Egytian gods. "WHOA." Mystery Inc. and I chorused. Hawk Moth noticed our incredulous stares and smiled proudly. "Surprised?" he asked. We nodded mutely. We're too much overwhelmed by this than anything else.

"These four are people with critical wounds. They've a short time to live. Rather than die, they chose the other way around it." he said proudly. All our mouths dropped when we heard this. I don't know what I'm supposed to feel. I feel conflicted by this but then again, I'm not the one who was granted a new leash on life.

"Clever." Velma concluded. Hawk Moth smiled in self-satisfaction. I feel these two just traded mental words that's beyond us lesser beings. "What're your name before you became, you know, you right now?" I asked. "Ceres Strolm." Volpina replied. "Arash." Darkblade said. "Markle Millwind." Pharaoh said. "Moira Sin." Stormy Weather said. Ezreal's eyes widened in recognition. "They're war veterans. You're from the Black Maw campaign?" he said. Volpina nodded bitterly.

"Three battlemage squads sent to purify the Black Maw, came across Noxian necromancers who were obviously also trying to do the same, then our fame-hungry bastard of a commander told us to engage, turned into a hard-pressed battle that woke up the undead and began slaughtering us all. One hundred brave Demacians answered the call, only seven came back, all critical. Worse, the whoreson commander of ours is still alive, escaped justice by using his family's influence and money. Three of our allies suffered slow, painful deaths. We could've joined them too. Until Lord Hawk Moth offered us a second life." Volpina explained, her voice cold and haunted.

Okay, that is one tragic backstory. "I assume this commander of yours was taken care of? I think that's how the deal goes. You get what you want then servitude." I asked. The four smiled so sinisterly that Mystery Inc. and I shrunk back. "They will be avenged by our hands or yours. Lord Hawk Moth told us to seek your path first." Pharaoh said. "Who's the name of your commander?" Ezreal asked.

"Jacus Darkfell of the Noble House of Darkfell." Volpina said. Ezreal swore loudly. "No wonder. That bastard deserves it. He should get what's coming to him. It's something long overdue." he said. "But it cannot undo the lives lost because of him nor lift the sorrow of the families his victims had left behind." Pharaoh said. I snapped a finger and the Shadow Demons came forward. "Make note of this. Tell the chicken god to summon the souls of martyrs in the Black Maw campaign, inform their family their last chance to say a final farewell. We'll ferry their souls to the afterlife and into Demacia's arms." I said.

The Shadow Demons bowed and left to inform the chicken god. They dumped their loads on Sara and Phantom Virus' minions too. "It would take a day and a half for the send-off. I think I'll be sending a lot of souls off." I said then I muttered to myself. "A very busy schedule is ahead of us. Quickly!" Hawk Moth said as he followed me. Soon after, the kids, Ezreal and Mystery Inc. followed after me. "I think things just got interesting, Pix." Lulu said as she peeked out of a corner. Ever since the High Priest left, the pair followed them.

They sensed that everything that happened around him would be interesting, never a dull moment. The faerie looked at his young charge. Lulu's eyes practically sparkled with excitement. "I think we need to contact someone. The High Priest might have the answers he's looking for." she said. She took out a small enchanted mirror. The object in her hand functioned the same way a cellular phone would in Adriel's world. "Raven, raven falling down always, always after the crown." Lulu sang to the mirror. Its surface rippled like water and a shadow appeared. "What is it? This better be good or else!" a man with a raspy, deep voice said. "There's something you need to know, mister raven." Lulu said playfully.

•

"Are you serious about the soul-faring?" Hawk Moth asked. I gave him a sly look. "Look at this face, Hawk Moth. Which part of this face won't milk any chance to sweeten up to the Demacian people?" I asked. He grinned. "Do you have any idea how to use soul-faring?" he asked. I stopped at that then I snapped my fingers. "I'm gonna wing it. Demacia better guide me or else I'm throwing the towel." I said haughtily.

God, am I harboring future murderers under my wing now? Wait a minute. The guy they plan to kill isn't exactly an angel so I think I can overlook this. I mean all they want to do is try to avenge their fallen comrades. Ezreal told me the guy what pretty rotten to begin with. I think he actually deserves it and it was something that was long overdue.

"No. I made sure no one would suspect a thing." Volpina said. Leave it to someone whose power centers around deception to begin with. "We want his death to be an embarrassment. His funeral will have laughs instead of tears." Darkblade said with burning conviction. Shivers ran down my spine. Thank God only Hawk Moth was with me along with these guys. This is a secret I'm going to take to my grave. Ezreal had the idea that the four plan to care of the Darkwell person but he didn't know how.

Mystery Inc. and the kids were far too innocent about these matters. I mean, I know they forced themselves to kill the necromancers back at the Vale Crypts with fireballs. They're from a kiddy show and kiddy shows are supposed to be fun, fun and fun. OMFG. I'm such a hypocrite. Okay, I admit. I don't want Mystery Inc. to shed someone's blood. PERIOD. I'm not even that disturbed about the kids who clearly killed before and all my other subordinates.

OMFG. I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A STUPID, IDIOTIC, PATHETIC TRASH! DEAR LORD, FORGIVE ME! "You are a veritable painting of emotion, lord." Pharaoh said. I was being overdramatic again. "It's nothing." I said, trying to recompose myself.

"They will act my orders, Addy. I will tell them how to take care of him. They play it well and there's no way anyone will uncover the real nature of his death." Hawk Moth said proudly. Dude, that ain't anything to be proud about. "Okay, let's suppose I heard about the fallen heroes of the Black Maw campaign somewhere and I want to ferry their souls to the afterlife. Sound about right?" I said. Hawk Moth nodded.

It sounded good enough. "I can't believe we're discussing about planning someone's death." I said. Yeah, right, Adriel, you a fucking quest that requires you to kill off many people. I walked off and the others followed. By the time I came back with the others, I think everyone had a clear idea about what's going on. I can see it in their faces.

"So?" Ezreal asked. I groaned and sunk my face on the table. I forgot to tell you that we picked a nearby restaurant to chow down after we left Underside. "What would be the right thing to do here? The norms of this world is not the same as the norms of our world." I moaned. Mystery Inc. nodded in understanding. Shaggy and Scooby had a mountain of food to devour but everyone else had their own full meal to take care of.

"Well, you should do it the way you usually do it, Addy." Daphne said. I looked up, expecting a good suggestion. "Wing it. It usually comes out right." she replied. Well, that was helpful. "Please don't try anything yet. I want this guy to be punished but let me handle it first." I said to the four. They nodded. We finished eating, paid and exited the gates of the capital. "Hey, Ezzy, wanna see Ratharbor?" I asked. Ezreal grinned widely and nodded fervently. **_"By the power of Ptah, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. A massive sandstorm appeared all around us and carried us off to Ratharbor.

•

We appeared in Ratharbor a moment later. Ezreal's mouth had dropped when he saw the massive changes the place had undergone. I gave them the time off to explore and have fun. Mystery Inc. and their minions went ahead and took the Underworld Passage to the Dragon's Coast. They wanted to unpack and see the magical items they bought. They looked like kids at Christmas. The kids and Ezreal went off to explore both Ratharbor and the Dragon's Coast. Hawk Moth decided to spend time reading the novels he bought and making clothes with this world's textile. As for me, I was about to go to the women's meeting and find out how they've been doing when I was ambushed.

"Meeting's already finished. We had a jolly good time." Utara said as she grabbed one of my arms while Gaihla took the other. "You look worse, Addy. You should get some rest." Gaihla said. I can't debate on that. "I'm pretty tired. I can't believe I just noticed this now." I said. The pair smiled. I had spent time in the Dragon base, now I had to make good of my promise and stay at each of the other clans' bases. Today, I'm thinking of going to the Serpent. Utara was quite delighted at this while Gaihla looked a little miffed. Walking through the unspoiled wilderness of the Dragon's Coast, I felt energized. There's something about looking at verdant nature that makes you relax and sends your stress away.

We arrived at the Serpent base and the Serpent Peasants looked very busy. I remembered ordering the clans to each build two temples to house the Relics I planned to summon. They're making good work of it. The two Serrpent temples looked near completion. It's a wonder, alright. Look at the size of that thing. If something happens to us and we're wiped out of this world, the remains of our bases could be considered as that of an ancient advanced civilization.

Despite what it looks like in-game, the buildings from Battle Realms serve another purpose when not being used to produce units: recreation or training area. They used them to keep themselves in tip-top shape _(It was hazardous to my health to see Wolf clan males sweating and flexing their perfectly muscular bodies with physical exercise. Massive loss of blood)_. I saw Budo and Taro barking orders to the scrambling Peasants. They saw me and gave a small nod.

We entered the Bathhouse to freshen up and I would go to sleep afterwards. Fan Geisha copies met us and ushered me to the grandest bath the structure had. Again, gaudiness incarnate. I didn't realized but I was super tired. So much that I didn't fight Fan Geisha's attempts to bathe me herself. She and her copies bathed me, dried me and sent me to bed. I woke up several hours later to find that it was night outside the window. "Persephone, are you there?" I asked.

 _"Happy sleep, Addy? Persephone is almost finished with the objectives around here. Visitors will start arriving tomorrow so please prepare."_

I groaned. "I think I had enough of public appearances for now, Persephone. I'm so tired and I didn't even noticed it." I said.

 _"Tomorrow is imperative. The concept of New Adriel is your brainchild. Your appearance is necessary for its grand launching."_

I sighed. "Okay. Whatever." I surrendered. I opened my Completed Quest Log. The hologram appeared before my instantly. I

•

 **COMPLETED QUESTS:**

 **Conquering Ratharbor- 100/100- COMPLETED!**

 **Cleansing The Vales- 100/100- COMPLETED!**

 **Rise of New Adriel- 100/100- COMPLETED!**

•

I expanded the window to show the rewards.

 **COMPLETED QUESTS:**

 **Conquering Ratharbor**

• **Quest Rewards: New Age of Mythology Tempering**

 **Cleansing The Vales**

• **Quest Rewards: Vale's Greater Favor**

• **Quest Rewards: Risen Elusian**

 **Rise of New Adriel**

• **Quest Rewards: New Innate Power**

• **Quest Rewards: +10 Disposition to all New Adriel citizens**

•

Whoa. That's a lot of rewards to claim. "Claim all!" I said excitedly. I began to squeal a lot after I saw the rewards. OMFG. That's so awesome!

•

 **Conquering Ratharbor**

• AoM 1: When summoning Relics or Myth units, summon another pair of different Relics or Myth units

 **Cleansing The Vales**

• Vale's Greater Favor (Permanently increases Chosen's Health, Mana and Fatigue by 100)

• Risen Elusian (Chosen can sense the essences of Elusians and revive them. Number of revived Elusians and state of revived Elusians depend on Mana sacrificed)

 **Rise of New Adriel**

• Innate Power 4: Age of Empires 3

• +10 Disposition to all New Adriel citizens

•

Meh. I thought so. Now I have two games from the same game company. Age of Mythology and Age of Empires 3. I guess the 3 in Age of Empires mean that I can't reach to other series of the game. But then again, what's to complain? I mean Age of Empires 3 is a pretty awesome game of its own. I play it all the time when the desire for the classics hit me. It's rare to find a decent RTS game nowadays since MOBA games pretty much killed the genre. I opened my Innate Powers section.

•

 **Innate Power 1: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent, Wolf:**

 **Battle Realms: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent and Wolf: Summon creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Stay too long in one place and rice fields and bodies of water of varying shapes and sizes will start appearing as well as horses, wolves, shale spiders and hordelings. Horses, wolves, shale spiders and hordelings are allied with Adriel._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Generate one Yin and one Yang point once per day. Increases rate by which Adriel acquires Yin and Yang points by 30%._

 _Yin Points:_ _ **0**_ _. Yang Points:_ _ **0**_ _._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _When dangerously low on Health or in imminent danger, a swarm of wolves, shale spiders, hordelings and horses appear to defend Adriel._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Battle Realms Battle Gears are improved greatly._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _When used, summon Peasants from each of the four clans._

 **TEMPERING: Limit Release 1.**

 **Innate Power 2: Nirn and Sanctuary:**

 **Elder Scrolls: Nirn: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 **Diablo: Sanctuary: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 **NIRN AND SANCTUARY:**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned creatures can be controlled by continually sacrificing Mana. Effectiveness of control depends on the difference between the creature's level and Adriel's level._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects have their level limitations and requirements removed. Consumable objects may be summoned in quintets._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects fully recharge their magic after twelve hours._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects with cooldowns refresh after a minute._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects with effects that rely on luck have their chances doubled._

 **SANCTUARY:**

 **TEMPERING: Improved Summoning 1.**

 **NIRN:**

 **N/A**

 **Innate Power 3: God Powers and Card Magic:**

 **Age of Mythology: God Powers, Relics and Myth Units: Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _God Powers and relics may be used beyond their intended effects._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Two kinds of Myth Units can be summoned in pairs._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Relics can be summoned in trios._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _God Powers are further improved and strengthened._

 **TEMPERING: AoM 1.**

 **Cards Wars: Card Magic: Summon magic from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Card Wars Cards may be used beyond their intended effects._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Special effects work at 100% success rate._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Card Wars Cards become stronger the more of them are active. Pawn Cards can physically attack enemies. Monster Cards are tougher and more durable. Plot Cards and Magic Cards can be manually activated or deactivated. Omnicards become impervious to non-magical attacks and more resistant to magical attacks below a certain threshold._

 **TEMPERING: Improved Summoning 8.**

 **Innate Power 4: The New World**

 **Age of Empires 3: God, Gold and Glory: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summon a Native American/Native Asian Settlement once a day. Summon a Trade Route once a day. Summon a Treasure plus Treasure Guardians once a day. Treasure Guardians are allied with Adriel unless provoked. Technologies that send Experience or units can be used again after three days._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summon a natural resource three times a day. A dozen wild animals or herdable animals can be summoned at once up to three times a day. Technologies that send Experience or units can be used again after three days._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Gain Shipment Cards of all Nations. Level requirement is ignored. Gain Experience for Shipments by training units, killing enemies, collecting Treasures, building structures and via Trading Outposts, Nation bonuses and Technologies. Technologies that send Experience or units can be used again after three days._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Shipment Cards refresh every week. Shipment Cards that send upgrades can stack with each other but applies only to the Nation it belongs to. Non-infinite Shipment Cards that send units can be used again after three days. Technologies that send Experience or units can be used again after three days._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _When used, summon Villagers/Settlers, New World Explorer/Native American War Chief/Asian Monk, starting Town Centers as well as other Nation bonuses. Limitations per Nation still applies._

 **N/A**

•

It shares a common thing with my Battle Realms Innate Power, I start with summoning Settlers/Villagers of each of the Nations plus that Nation's Explorer, War Chief or Monk and some other bonuses the chosen nation has. Then from there, I can expand to a whole range of a colony. I think I see a rerun of things. I leave these guys for a while I find a city when I come back. "Hhhmmm... Most of my Innate Powers are from RTS games." I said. I jumped back to my bed.

 _"It is to be expected. You have chosen the path of the ruler. One cannot rule with a empire to rule over."_

"Well, that's what I get. Are the other guys having more fun than I do?" I asked.

 _"Way more fun than you do. They are against an evil they have no hope of defeating. They are a small paper boat against an endless, merciless sea. Persephone has seen so much excitement in their eyes. Persephone would go as far as to say that they are living their lives for the first time."_

Well, that's to be expected. Magnus has Warhammer 40k. Rick has Evil Dead series, Resident Hill series and Dead Night series. Marshal Black has Cydean Online universe. "Why on earth does Rick have three games to play? That's unfair!" I whined. Yeah, right. I'm not jealous of him or anything. A zombie apocalypse might be something I would want to be in with all of us together. Magnus will make me the live bait every single time.

 _"Chosen Rick Walford asked for it personally. He turned in his starting favors in exchange to change the universe he is in."_

Yeah, I know Rick. He's always the one who has that very bored look on his face. He plainly looked like boredom was slowly killing him. "How does it work for him then? I mean, he's got all three universes to explore." I asked.

 _"He can change worlds at will. When the mood strikes him, he does rotation between worlds but he mostly plays in Dead Night."_

That's so like Rick. Always the multi-tasking overachiever. I've never seen Rick with anything but a bored look on his face. He's always like for the long time I knew him. Sure. he'll smile here and there but I got the feeling he doesn't really mean it. Well, it's not really surprising since he's so good at everything that only a few can pose a decent challenge to him. "What about Magnus? I'm sure he's killing a lot of people at Warhammer 40k world." I said.

 _"He has chosen to side with the Eldar race. He is the first Farseer with psychic powers equal to the God-Emperor of Mankind, began stealing daemons from the Chaos Gods, created the biggest and most advanced Craftworld in all of Eldarin history, saved the goddess Isha and is currently the process of creating two new Eldarin gods in the Warp."_

OMFG. Magnus, I know you had a dominating streak in you and all but I didn't see this coming from a mile away. "HOLYMOTHEROFGOD." was all I could say. What the hell? Magnus. OMFG. In the dark and grim future, you're kicking the asses of monsters you shouldn't even bother pissing off! "Sasuga, Magnus-sama." I said. I'm just happy he's not with me though.

With him around, my life is extra miserable. Makes me run on errands, makes me do weird chores and makes me do real icky stuff! Yes, you can probably see that I'm the bottom of the food chain in our gang. Rick ignores me, Magnus bullies me and Marshal is the only one who cares but he's always busy so I shouldn't bother him. If Magnus is here in this world with me, he'll probably make me his bait to draw out some monster he wants as a pet. "What about my love?" I asked excitedly, banishing my fears of Magnus.

 _"Stellar-Commander Abaseid-Constellation Armada Chief Astroprivateer Marshal? He is doing very well for himself. A bit laidback and not intense as the other two but he outshines the other two combined when he puts his mind to it."_

I was sighing with wonder. That's a freaking long title and for a very good reason. Cydean Online is the ultimate scifi RPG for anyone who is fascinated by aliens and the outer space as a whole. It's like Mass Effect and Star Wars combined but way better because of the astounding amount of customization the developers hand out to you _(They will later kill you with bills)_. It's literally a scifi heaven. The game's setting focuses on a time where the Old Earth _(The planet we live in)_ and most of our solar system is already destroyed by our dying sun. Humanity is forced to abandon their homeworld and takes to the stars where the danger that lurks in the cosmos is beyond their imagination.

Players start out as the apprentice of Alice Diana Price, one of the supergeniuses of the era and the one who invented the Realspace Actuator Technology _(Which functioned exactly like Hyper-Energy Laser from Scooby Doo. It projected the combined stored data and DNA data into realspace as a tangible and fully functioning matter)_ then make their way up as soldiers of humanity's starfleets then begin the slow and torturous ascend as the fat cat of an entire planet or solar system.

I can go on. Cydean Online has a special place in my heart. It's one of the games Marshal and I spent so much time playing together. Of course, I'm not the kind of superplayer he is. I play the game for the fun of it, he takes it very seriously. I sighed again. Marshal, how I wish I could be with you right now. We'll make an awesome team.

 _"You should open the gifts they sent to you, Adriel. It is most amazing, their generosity."_

I opened my inventory screen and switched to the blinking Gifts section. Persephone had put them in there a while ago and I haven't opened them because I'm so nervous and giddy at the same time. I opened the the three blinking gift icons and read their messages.

 ** _"Yo, Addy! How ya doing over there? We got ourselves into something pretty crazy but exciting again, haven't we? I hope you're doing fine over there. I wish you were here with me. Hang on, little guy. I'm coming!" -Marshal_**

 ** _"Thanks for the gifts, Addy. Thanks for pointing out to me some features I completely ignored. Busy with Warp manipulation. Making a god. Am I awesome or am I awesome? Dropping by soon. P.S. Send me Azura's Star and Black Star. Will experiment on them." -Magnus_**

 ** _"Am coming soon. Hold on. Thanks for gifts. Sent you nice one too. Zombies everywhere. Had to type this while hanging upside down from a skyscraper. Am living la vida loca. Love it!" -Rick_**

Wow, guys. "Wait. What do they mean they're coming over to me?" I asked.

 _"They mean crossing dimensions to this one where you reside. Persephone and their respective guides told them that this was possible. With enough level, you can cross dimensions as well, Addy."_

That got me pretty excited. "COOL!" I said, pumping my hands. I laughed and fell back on the bed. This is pretty exciting. _I wish you were here with me._ I read and read again the message Marshal sent to me. My heart was roaring like a gattling gun and my face was hot like a frying pan. OMFG! He did! He went ahead and did it! I squealed excitedly. I kept rolling back and forth on the massive bed. I opened the gifts they sent to me and my eyeballs nearly dropped out of my sockets.

• **A.L.I.C.E. 400125SEGMAR00241 "Demeter" O.E.-C.S.#1**

• **A.L.I.C.E. 400125REGFRE01854 "Milagros" S.S.#13**

• **Tesseract Vault (Deceiver Shard) (Instructions included)**

• **Tesseract Vault (Unclean One: Putrifier) (Instructions included)**

• **14-set Windmaker 46-K**

• **The Golden Halberd**

OMFG. Those bastards sent me ultra-rare items! HOLEHSHET! I just sent them White Phials and Spellbreakers and they sent me these?! Starting from the bottom.

The Golden Halberd is the grandest aircraft you can get your hands on in Dead Night, a zeppelin of massive proportions with sophisticated weaponry that will allow you to rain destruction on ground targets. On the original game, you get to pilot this awesome weapon during the last missions. It was short but sweet and on the second and third installment of the games, it returns as a fully operational weaponry and headquarters for the player and any allied survivors.

Windmaker 46-K is one of the many weapon sets you can acquire from Recombination. It's the only set of weapons that possess infinite ammo. This is especially desired by players who like to repeatedly boss battle to crank up their levels quickly and since ammunition is both hard to find and costly to make, the infinite ammo by the gun set is very much appreciated.

In the recent remake of the Necron lore in Warhammer 40k, the concept of the Tesseract Vault is introduced. A powerful piece of Necron technology that basically functions as an inescapable prison for either Daemons or the C'tan Shards, it's a powerful but risky weapon. Magnus just sent me two of these, each containing a dangerous creature and each coming with a set of incredibly specific instructions. How so like Magnus to remember my clumsiness and never forgot to jot it down.

The two A.L.I.C.E. series sent by my darling Marshal are rare spacecrafts. Works of Alice Diana Price always fetched a really high price in both the NPC and player markets.

O.E.-C.S.#1 means "Old Earth-Cradle System" series 1 and S.S.#13 means "Supercomputer System" series 13. O.E.-C.S.#1 is a moon-sized replica of Old Earth contained within a Krystallite Stabilizer Field Gaiaport. It's basically used as either portable resource planets or artificial homeworlds. The reason for the astronomical price tag on these spaceships is the time the Realspace Actuator spends to actually project the data and all DNA strains of Old Earth into the realworld.

And, of course, if you have one of these, you also need to possess an S.S.#13 for its maintenance. Supercomputer Systems are Nova-class artificial intelligences that manage massive data banks spacecrafts known as Cubes. These alien-like ships, usually attached to a Cradle System itself, contain all the data and equipment you need to maintain Cradle Systems. Without the natural aid of a solar system, Cradle Systems rely on artificial intervention to maintain its balance and planetary processes like gravity, rotation, tidal flow, seasonal changes, weather, magnetic fields and so on and so forth.

"Persephone, how do you feel like going on a delivery service again?" I asked.

 _"Persephone does not mind. She will be glad to ferry them for you. For the time being, Persephone suggests that she remain here with you. Persephone must oversee some of the developments of New Adriel and others."_

"Okay. It's not like I'm gonna send you today. I'm gonna save up items to send to them." I said. I closed my eyes and summoned my Nirn Innate Power and summoned forth Azura's Star. Tomorrow, the Black Star. The following days after that, I think I'm going to summon things from Diablo instead. I mean, I already summoned a lot of things from Elder Scrolls. I need to summon things from Diablo too, right? But I think I'm sticking to Diablo 2, the really powerful items in Diablo 3 seem really OP to me. Wait a minute, am I skimping out on them? The guys pretty sent me rare items. I should send them something of equal rarity.

With a smile on my lips, I quietly went back to sleep. I dreamt a really awesome dream. I dreamed that the four of us were trapped in the Dead Night universe. There was no intimate time with Marshal in any of it. Wherever I went, Magnus was there to torment me, turning me into a pack mule, a live bait, a 24/7 slave and basically everything in between that made me extra miserable. The dream went on that the four of us were separated. Rick and Marshal had joined forces with another survivor group composed of Emily, Victoria, Sabrina and Hannah.

Those four bitches had a fighting chance at nabbing Marshal. Heck, Marshal showed the most signs of returning the affections of these three. And here I was stuck to my worst nightmare in the midst of a zombie apocalypse. I became depressed and decided to end my life. In a surprising turn of events, Marshal saved me from myself and got infected in return. He turned into a Kraken, a sea-dwelling zombie that looked like a zombie Cthulu himself. There I would live the rest of my life with him. He used my guilt to make me stay with and made me endure his bullying to the end of my days. I never saw Rick and Marshal again or those four bitches but somewhere out there, I felt that Marshal made a family with either of those four. I woke up with a massive screech.

 _"Good morning, Addy. May Persephone inquire what is the matter? A nightmare?"_

"A PREMONITION! PERSEPHONE, TELL ME QUICKLY! ARE THE FOUR OF US THE ONLY PEOPLE THE SUPREME BEINGS CHOSE TO PLAY THIS GAME?! PLEASE SAY YES! PLEASE SAY YES!" I begged desperately.

 _"The four of you were chosen by Their Inevitabilities but there are others as well. They might be or might not be related to you."_

"Tell me their names!" I said.

 _"Locations hidden. Information classified. Insufficient jurisdiction."_

I groaned. "Just tell me, is there an Emily White, Victoria Lancaster, Sabrina Bailey or Hannah Cooper among them?" I asked. Persephone was silent for a moment.

 _"No."_

"OH, THANK GOD!" I yelled in endless gratitude. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

 _"But there is a Miriam Agnes in there. Persephone thinks she belongs to your group."_

"WWWHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?!" I screamed in utter despair. It's worse than I imagined! God, I take that back. I want those four bitches back but not Miriam! Take her back! Switch! Switch! Switch! Miriam's the incarnate of all women's deepest insecurity and men's darkest fantasies! She's the reason why those three would fight!

Miriam Agnes is perfection incarnate! Sophistication, grace, demure, sultriness and exotic charms! She's smart, cunning, scheming and certainly knows about her charms on everyone! Plus she's filthy rich and the heir to a mass-production empire! The Steins, the Walfords and the Blacks are tripping over themselves to marry into their family and those three families are filthy rich themselves already!

That's saying something and Rick, Magnus and Marshal are all magnetized by that gorgon! OMFG! With her around, my chances on Marshal has totally become negative! Practically non-existent! "Is there a rule against a Chosen taking out another Chosen?" I asked. My dark laughter filled the air.

 _"No. There is no such thing. But no Chosen has ever done that before."_

My dark laughter became more pronounced. It practically filled the room. Then it was legal. I think my chances of acquittal will be good. Any price I have to pay to get rid of Miriam Agnes I'm more than willing to sign away my soul. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...

 _"Persephone thinks in the event that will come to pass, you have no chance against her."_

I stopped laughing. "What? Why's that? What universe is she in anyway?" I asked.

 _"Black Rising Online."_

OMFG! I fell on the floor in despair. She's right. She's goddamn right. I have no chance against her. That's a game that forces you to either become a hero of the light fighting tooth and nail against the darkness you have no hope of winning or the villain behind the same evil that plagues the land. It's clearly a game where evil is more OP than ever and it's way easier to be on the dark side.

Until the developers were rudely awakened by the countless complaints of paying players who wanted to be on the good side but find a very few incentive to do so. Now, it's pretty much dark side can be OP and light side can be OP too. It doesn't matter what side Miriam is, the game's OP already on its own. There's absolutely no hope of winning. "It's hopeless!" I wailed.

 _"Persephone thinks you are overreacting."_

"My chance with the one I love is gone forever! I'm doomed, Persephone! Doomed!" I wailed again. She ignored my utter despair.

 _"Now that you are more than awake, Addy. Persephone suggests you prepare. There is a large crowd of adventurers awaiting you. You still have three hours before you make your appearance!"_

I jumped up and panicked. OMFG! There aren't any clocks. God, am I that late already? I bolted up and dashed to the closest bath and prepared myself. I noticed the little details that the Existences had brought with them when Battle Realms came to life. Buildings that served limited functions had multiple purposes here and possessed features that you only imagined it did.

Like the Keep, for example, it was like an actual Keep that functioned as a stronghold for a faction. That meant it had amenities for its many, many denizens. The moment I entered the baths, the torches and lanterns sprung to life and hot water began to fill the empty tubs. Out of nowhere, shampoos and soaps from my own world appeared. Whoa. COOL! "Are buildings Existences too, Persephone?" I asked as I entered the invitingly warm waters.

 _"All your servants are Existences whether they are living or non-living. Existences in the shapes of structures are a necessity. This comrade of Persephone, for example, prevents anyone uninvited from entering or even interacting with it. Only this current world where you reside is actual creation made by the Supreme Beings."_

Persephone had explained to me what Existences are all about. They are living imagination and concepts brought to life by the Supreme Beings to be their servants. Originally disembodied, they take the form of whatever the Chosen requires of them. Basically, they are these fictional creatures, completely aware of their own state of living while entirely comprising the character they currently inhabit. Argh! It's so complicated!

I began to bathe, deep in thought. Not only do I have to ferry the souls of dead Demacians tomorrow, I have to make another dungeon for adventurers. I have to design one using a computer and have the Hyper-Energy Laser project the adventurers into cyberspace. All the work I have to do. Just what are you complaining about, Addy? Majority of the hard work is done by your followers. Aren't you ashamed? I hate my own conscience. Maybe I don't need to design the cyberworld dungeon now. I can put it out for later. Diablo 2's Act 1 will prove to be challenging for them, I desperately hoped. I'll just crank up the difficulty. Even if they pass through it easily, that will give me time to complete the cyberworld dungeon.

Should I wear the same clothes I wore? Or should I change for the occasion? Hhhmmm... I closed my eyes and focused on my Nirn Innate Power. I summoned Sheogorath's Regalia from Oblivion plus the spiffy cane of the Mad God. OMG. I look good. I do say so myself. I wore all the trinkets I summoned though. I just traded some clothing.

All of my Blessings spells from Life Affinity proved very useful. Blessing: Power had gone off to 100% chance to cast successfully because of my excessive use of it. I learned the Blessings had increased chances of being cast successfully when used on more than one person. That means when mass-cast, there's a big chance it'll go off the way you want it to. A little gift for all of my Battle Realms followers.

 **Dragon:** Spearman, Archer, Chemist, Geisha, Guardian , Dragon Warrior, Kabuki Warrior, Powder Keg Cannoneer, Battle Maiden, Samurai

 ** _Zen Masters:_** Kenji, Arah, Garrin, Teppo, Tao, Kazan, Otomo

 **Serpent:** Swordsman, Crossbowman, Musketeer, Fan Geisha, Enforcer, Bandit, Raider, Cannoneer, Witch, Ronin

 ** _Zen Masters:_** Kenji, The Necromancer, Utara, Vetkin, Shinja, Taro, Budo

 **Lotus:** Blade Acolyte, Leaf Disciple, Staff Adept, Channeler, Reaper, Unclean One, Infested One, Diseased One, Overseer, Warlock, Master Warlock

 ** _Zen Masters:_** Zymeth, Yvaine, Issyl, Koril, Soban, Brother Sekh, Brother Tausil, Brother Lythis

 **Wolf:** Brawler, Hurler, Mauler, Druidess, Pack Master, Digger, Ballistaman, Sledger, Pitch Slinger, Dryad, Berserker, Werewolf

 ** _Zen Masters:_** Grayback, Gaihla, The Shale Lord, Wildeye, Longtooth

I closed my eyes and cast Blessing: Talent on them. I enchanted them all with Non-magical Learn. This will allow them to learn non-magical things that they could use for themselves. Look at my Mana drop. Nurufufufu~! I grinned anyway. That one cast sent Blessing: Talent to 100% cast chance rate. I closed my eyes again and applied the enchantment of Blessing: Power on Battle Realms units again. I enchanted them with Magical Learn. This other version allows them to learn magical things and they can use it for whatever they want to do with it. I think this is going well. I'll put something like this in the reward system.

I finished pruning my feathers now. I exited the bath. I had at least two hours left. I had nothing to do and I felt pretty bored with that. "Persephone, do you know where Mystery Inc. sleeps?" I asked.

 _"They are here in the same Keep as you. Hawk Moth resides in Ratharbor as its governor but Mystery Inc. will always be your constant companion. They currently reside at the East Wing of the fifth floor. The Serpent Keep will take you there."_

I gasped as the floor suddenly moved like an elevator and the floor above us opened smoothly. I was lifted to the floors above to the fifth floor and when I got there, the floor moved to what room Mystery Inc. was. I opened the door silently. "Phantom Virus? Sara? You guys here?" I whispered into the darkness. Scooby and Shaggy's gentle snores filled the air. A blue light crackled from Daphne's laptop and the Phantom Virus came out. He stretched like he was sleeping and took Sara's spellbook which was nearby.

He came to me, crackling electricity danced on the floor as he stepped. "We have something to do?" he asked gleefully. "Something evil, I hope." Sara's voice came from her book. I grinned and we began walking. "I'm going to make a gameworld and Villains are going to populate it. It'll be training grounds #2 for adventurers. I'll design entire levels and you're going to be the bosses." I said. "Sounds exciting!" Sara said. "I need your help." I said to the Phantom Virus.

 _"You know, Addy. You can just do it yourself. Use your god form to create this gameworld from your imagination and bring it to life. Then make the portal to this gameworld and set it up near the other training ground portals. You will not be able to finish that in under two hours."_

OMG. Persephone does make a very big point. "A wise proposition, Lady Persephone." Sara said. Persephone graciously thanked her. They're about to ride off into the sunset any time now. "Am I the only one here who wants to do it the hard way?" I asked.

 _"Look who is talking. A cheat character wanting to do it the hard way. Ironic."_

"I hate you." I said through gritted teeth. They laughed. **_"Lessest Apotheosis!"_** I intoned. I was again bathed in divine light and my being changed entirely. I was again this very cute, very fluffy snow-white cat humanoid. "Thy tail hath fluffiness incarnate!" Sara said as she zoomed out of her book just to inspect my form's tail. The two Villains fussed over my fluffy tail. "Will you two get over it?!" I said indignantly. They still held on to my tail. "Sssoooooooooooo FLUFFY!" they chorused. I rolled my eyes then closed it.

The snowglobe which contained the Hyper-Energy Laser and the main computer magically transformed into the objects it contained. It fully materialized in front of us and I pointed a finger at it. The items glowed very bright and it split into two spheres. One sphere I split into four parts and hurled into the Keeps of each of the clan bases on Dragon's Coast.

In my ethereal vision, I saw the four spheres fly through the air like a comet and into the Keeps. The buildings opened a very large room to house the mainframe and the servers. Each room of the four Keeps were filled with powerful servers that would house the gameworld I planned to design. They would turned on all the time and the rooms were supernaturally enchanted to keep them cool and well-functioning.

The other sphere I split into three, one I hurled straight for Ratharbor. I set the sphere on the platform and formed a portal that would do science fiction proud. The remaining lights I turned into a laptop that would be the center of the game's development and maintenance and a miniature version of the Hyper-Energy Laser which can shrink and grow at will. From this mobile command center, new additions will be made and changes will be implemented.

The device turned on by itself as I gazed into it and I flung my brain into the endless world of codes and data. I began to design the place and the cyberworld. In the original Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase, the last level of the game is a spanning city within cyberworld. I plan to keep it that way and it would be the safe haven for the adventurers. When they arrive on the gameworld, they'll make their first landing on this place. I summoned the Cyber Gang.

They are the cyberworld counterparts of Mystery Inc. and they too are Existences. In a shocking piece of information, I learned that everything in cyberworld are Existences. It came with the package. Only the Phantom Virus and the Cyber Gang would remain the same. "Okay, guys, are you ready to change form?" I asked the endless abyss of darkness. There were resounding voices of agreement.

I'm going to call the city Cyber City and then redesign everything else. The cartoony look was great but I think it's not appealing for the kind of group I want to attract. Closing my eyes and focusing my imagination, the cyberworld began to change shape. I had experience in making mods for Elder Scrolls Oblivion and Skyrim. This is going to make me design another out of this world. I laughed evilly.

 **LEVEL 1: CYBER CITY**

 **As adventurers complete quests and missions, more shops will begin to open and more items will being to stock in merchant inventory.**

 **All over the city would be people, fauna, flora and shops providing all kinds of services adventurers would need to undergo a dangerous quest. Of course, there would be buildings and sites for recreation and relaxation. There would also be the things that make the city very colorful and exciting all the times. There would never be a dull moment in Cyber City.**

 **Features:**

 **27 mini-marts** ** _(Food, weapons, items, miscellaneous)_**

 **15 markets** ** _(Food, weapons, items, miscellaneous)_**

 **9 mega-malls** ** _(Food, weapons, items, miscellaneous)_**

 **14 malls** ** _(Food, weapons, items, miscellaneous)_**

 **226 stores** ** _(Food, weapons, items, miscellaneous)_**

 **143 healthcare centers** ** _(Medical services)_**

 **55 restaurants** ** _(High-class food)_**

 **23 hotels** ** _(High-class accommodations plus special features)_**

 **178 purchasable houses** ** _(Accommodations plus special features)_**

 **40 purchasable prime estates** ** _(High-class accommodations plus special features)_**

 **136 transportation services** ** _(For moving around Cyber City or transporting to/from levels)_**

 **And 2,773 other NPC buildings and structures for entertainment, recreation and other services. It's too long that I absolutely refuse to name each one.**

 **LEVEL 2: BEGINNINGS**

 **-Witch's Glen:** ** _Town Portal_**

 **-Haunted Forest**

 **-Shadowed Greens**

 **-Blackened Woods**

 **-Sunken Grotto**

 **-Burned Town:** ** _Town Portal_**

 **-Underground Crypts:** ** _Town Portal_**

 **-Forsaken Remnants**

 **-Old Gods' Shrine**

 **-Restless Burial Grounds:** ** _Town Portal_**

 **-Broken Monastery**

 **-Desecrated Church**

 **-BOSS FIGHT: Den of The Lich**

 **LEVEL 3: VISITATIONS**

 **-Temple of The Serpent:** ** _Town Portal_**

 **-Path of The Awakened**

 **-Sunken Crypts**

 **-Raging Rapids**

 **-Snake Pits:** ** _Town Portal_**

 **-Bottomless Abyss**

 **-Mysterious Remains:** ** _Town Portal_**

 **-More Mysterious Remains**

 **-Fallen City:** ** _Town Portal_**

 **-Nine Districts**

 **-Sewerlines**

 **-Undertown:** ** _Town Portal_**

 **-The Bell**

 **-BOSS FIGHT: Mothership**

 **LEVEL 4: DARK RELIGION**

 **-Angel's Church:** ** _Town Portal_**

 **-Ruined Faith**

 **-Underground Crypts**

 **-Devil's Hole**

 **-Procession of The Faithful**

 **-Fanatics' Lair**

 **-Ailing Sisterhood:** ** _Town Portal_**

 **-Last Purity**

 **-Temple of The-People-From-The-Skies**

 **-Graveyard of The Damned:** ** _Town Portal_**

 **-Ruined Order**

 **-Island of The Devil:** ** _Town Portal_**

 **-Brimstone Sea**

 **-BOSS FIGHT: The Manifestations**

 **LEVEL 5: THE AWAKENED**

 **-Island of The Devil:** ** _Town Portal_**

 **-St. Agnes' Basilica**

 **-St. Betty's Square**

 **-Church of The Seven Lights:** ** _Town Portal_**

 **-Wormhole:** ** _Town Portal_**

 **-Fallen City:** ** _Town Portal_**

 **-Strange Crash Site**

 **-Infestation**

 **-Outbreak**

 **-City Laboratories:** ** _Town Portal_**

 **-Experiment Cells**

 **-Devil's Triangle:** ** _Town Portal_**

 **-Haunted Mountain**

 **-Alien Temples**

 **-Alien Archives**

 **-Templar Base:** ** _Town Portal_**

 **-Remnants of The Brotherhood**

 **-Last Protectors**

 **-True Mothership:** ** _Town Portal_**

 **-BOSS FIGHT: The Return of The Shapers**

WHOOOOOOOOOOOO! That's enough for now. There's no way they can pass through all that. I designed this world to be very dangerous. There's a difference between designing a game and designing a world. A.I. follow a certain pattern, certain protocols, and they never stray from that unless with human or mechanical error.

Actually, I'd like to see someone beat this game. The monsters here might not be stronger than you but they are smarter and way more cunning. They're going to use anything to their advantage. What's the point of putting Scooby Doo Villains here you ask? Simple, really. If you see a Villain, beat it as quick as you can.

Defeating a Villain unlocks a clue to the key to your success but they have to beat Villains fast because enemies will come and defend the Villain. Villains also have a higher chances of dropping rare, set or legendary items. I'm thinking around the lines of Gauntlet: Dark Legacy. Legendary items are found on each level and these items can be used on bosses from other levels to either debilitate them or rip off a huge chunk of their Health bar.

I closed my eyes again and shaped more Existences. They would form the personnel who will act as the people of Cyber City. They'll manage everything in the city from peacekeeping to managing businesses and giving quests to adventurers. The Cyber Gang would act as the adventurer's guide and they will provide good advice and backgrounds on their quests.

I've produced an impressive array of over 4,000 items, each of which has 13 variations, a separate list of 135 legendary items exist too, 219 Cyber City quests, 137 level quests, a separate list of 571 secret items, 862 secret features and 251 secret quests. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "Well, this is all for now, everyone. I'm gonna make more in the following days. We'll go all out! We're all going out!" I said. There was a resounding flashes of light and disembodied voices cheering.

 _"Persephone must commend your imagination. It is as colorful and vibrant as your friends told Persephone. Surely, what you made here cannot be replicated by designing it the normal way."_

"Aw! Thanks, Persephone!" I said. I was pretty impressed with my own work. "Is this to be our grounds?" Sara asked. I nodded proudly. "COOOOOOL!" Phantom Virus said in awe. "I'll have Mystery Inc. summon all their Villains and put them here. I know you'll make a killing here." I said. The two Villains beamed proudly at my words. I pulled all of us back to the present. I transformed back to my original body. Turning god form is so exhausting! I think hours had passed when I was designing the game. I saw the sun proudly rising from the horizon. Another dawn has arrived. "What time do I make the appearance, Persephone? Won't it be more dramatic if I did it by dawnbreak?" I said.

 _"Let the adventurers prepare. They are very much excited as you are. Imagine it, a powerful High Priest sponsors all adventurers and would-be adventurers, making a city that would serve as training ground for them. News of you have spread all throughout Runeterra, Addy. They are coming to see it for themselves."_

"You hand me more credit than I deserve, Persephone. 99% of the work were done by you guys. Existences should have the credit, not me. I'm just the mascot." I said.

 _"Okay. Congratulations. You have managed to convince Persephone that you are hopeless. She will no longer try to convince you otherwise. You still have thirty minutes left. Persephone will leave you for now. She will see if things are prepared."_

I felt her massive presence leave us again. Boy, does she have a presence. I was left with Sara and Phantom Virus. We went back to Mystery Inc.'s room and found they were wide awake when we returned. "Rorning, Raddy!" Scooby said as I poked my head into the room. They've all bathed and freshened up. "Hey, guys. I just solved one problem. We have two training grounds, one of which I personally designed.

Let's see them beat the game. They've no hope. They'll be stuck in there forever! MWAHAHAHA!" I boomed maniacally. "Addy, it's a bit too early for the evil laugh, don't you think?" Fred asked. I huffed. "Nonsense, dear Freddy! It's never too early for the evil laugh!" I said then repeated my evil laugh. The door opened and the healers poked their heads inside.

"You already changed? Thank goodness. I thought I had to give you another bath again." Fan Geisha said with apparent relief. I gave her a look. "You make it sound like a traumatic experience." I said. "It is." she rejoined. "Fine. I won't let you bathe me when I'm in god form. These guys say it's to die for." I said, directing to Sara and Phantom Virus. "It's really to die for! The softness of his fur and the fluffiness of his tail is a religious experience on its own!" Phantom Virus said. The Villains sparkled in remembrance.

"Fluffy? Soft? What?" Geisha echoed. "His Apotheosis form is a cat. They said his fur is very soft to the touch. Heavenly even." Velma explained. "I changed my mind. I will graciously accept bathing you again as long as you're in god form." Fan Geisha said. "No, my dear. You'll only be allowed to look. You can't touch the fur EVER." I said then launched into evil laughter.

"If his fur is indeed that soft and silky, it will be hell for you." Druidess said to Fan Geisha who looked positively aghast. She knew something passed right by under her nose. "No! I'll do anything! Anything!" she wailed on the floor as she grabbed my leg. "I'll consider it a month later. On the meantime, the others will have this benefit." I said. Fan Geisha wailed harder.

"NNNOOOOOOOOO!" she wailed harder. She actually threw a tantrum. "Wow. So mature." Velma said sarcastically. Shaggy and Scooby laughed at this. Fan Geisha caught herself and straightened up. "Well, that was embarrassing." she admitted. She caught me looking at her with a cat's smirk. "Nyaaaaaa~" I purred to her slyly. She blushed and slapped my head with her fan. "Ow! Animal abuse! Animal abuse!" I wailed dramatically.

"If you're already done, we're supposed to be someplace else, remember?" Channeler cut in. We all froze then went into a panic. They all ushered me outside and to where Ratharbor was and all the adventurers who answered the sound of my call.

•

The moment I stepped out of the Underworld Passage and saw the huge crowd, OMFG, it's a rewind of the crowd at Demacia. "Sssmileee!" Velma said, nudging me. I placed a wide smile on my face again and dark smoke zoomed off of me. Mysery Inc. and I floated through the air. When the adventurers saw me, a mighty roar rose. Man, that was quite deafening. I raised a hand in silence.

The roar died down eventually. A quickly gobbled a Cookie of Vocal Clarity. "Thank you so much, dear adventurers, for coming to my little piece of paradise here! New Adriel is happy to host all of you here today! Thank you, thank you for coming! How many of you here are ready to start a real adventure, huh?" I said, my voice ringing over the huge crowd. There was once again a huge roar. "Persephone, how many of them are there?" I asked.

 _This is the first batch. There are exactly 470 of them here."_

My eyes widened when she told me this. Whoa. Huge crowd. Absolutely huge crowd. "Now as you might have noticed, there are several requirements that you had to meet in order to enter. If all of you managed to enter New Adriel then you have passed the first requirement. Each adventurer team here must be at least five in number but I will warn you right now that the worlds you'll enter will reflect on your skills. The newbies will have an easier time, it's a learning ground for them, but for those big bad veterans out there, five won't be enough to take on the danger therein. At least ten will do for you guys." I said.

There was an eerie silence. "You friggin' serious?" one adventurer had piped. His teammates glared at him. I came to his defense. "No, no, no! It's okay! What's your name, my dear man? And the names of your group and your allies?" I said. The little man looked rattled but I smiled at him brightly. He blushed and look down. He seemed to be of Bilgewatian origins.

"Narius, sire. This here's my team. We're Killraine, we are. Sadistie, Akrun, Miak, Sverran, Mina and Garric, sire. We ain't much but we do our jobs okay. At your service." Narius said. He managed an awkward bow. He looked confused when I keep staring at him thoughtfully. "Persephone told me there are ten levels for adventurer rankings. May I ask what are yours?" I asked. Narius smiled proudly. He showed a lot of missing teeth. God, I can't imagine the things he went through. "The Kraken, sire!" he said. Oh. Amazing. Here's the adventurer rankings I was talking about. This is from lowest to highest.

10th- The Seaborn

9th- The Faded Woman

8th- The Guard Hound

7th- The Shallows

6th- The Willowmaker

5th- The Spiritualist

4th- The Kraken

3rd- The Crossroads

2nd- The Shattered Crown

1st- The Guarded Gate

They're named after the most powerful constellations that affected the flow of magic and course of nature of Runeterra. "Impressive." I said. Narius and his team beamed at my words. "But, sadly, you'll be fish bait in there." I said. Their smiles quickly faded.

"When I say the danger within will reflect your skills, I wasn't joking. Why you ask? Because here I want to mold you. I want to bring out your deepest and wildest potential you never imagined you could ever be. And to do that, I will put you in a remnant of a world. A world where the problems on Runeterra combined look trivial. Many of you will die for certain but death will not hold on to you there for he will simply bring you back whence you started. There you will learn, you will grow and you will bloom whether you like it or not." I said.

Damn. I just took a very serious turn of events.

"So here you all are, in the precipice of choosing which world to train in. For now, there are only two but I think this will do for now. I haven't had the chance to make others yet but each will prove challenging. Through this portal, the Sisterhood of The Sightless Eye awaits champions who will liberate their lands from the forces of evil that claimed it _(I gestured to the Diablo 2 portal)_ and through here _(Gesturing to the portal to Cyber City)_ is the path to Cyber City, the last safe haven from a land torn apart by the supernatural. When you have decided, step into the portals of the adventure you've chosen. Be warned though that once you've chosen, you can't choose another one until your first is completely finished." I said.

Excited and anxious murmurs filled the air. I knew they were having second thoughts. I clapped my hands to get their attention.

"Now when you entered New Adriel, you were given number badges. Each adventurer group has badges of their own. Now what does this badge do? As long as you wear that badge here in New Adriel, you'll get huge discounts on food, accommodations, item repairs and purchases and you earn points that you can use to redeem items from the Adriel reward system. This badge will also let you loan everything you would need for a quest at the Adriel Loan Association." I said. Adventurers had a look of extreme disbelief on their faces then the grins came and they roared high in celebration.

"I can't believe I'm starting to hate the sound of my own name." I said. Mystery Inc., Hawk Moth, the Cards, Myth units and the Battle Realms units burst out laughing. "Hahaha. Very funny." I said sarcastically. I looked back at the adventurers. "Okay. I'll give you time to prepare then we're gonna go with the great unveiling. Please take it seriously when I said have a team of at least ten. There's no shame in combining forces with other adventurer teams. There'll be shame when my monsters kick your asses on the other side because of your pride. Also, proceed to Loan Association and claim your items. Anything you need and I mean virtually anything an adventurer needs for a quest is provided there. And because you're the first batch of adventurers to come to New Adriel, your first loan is free of charge!" I said excitedly. Again, there was a mighty cheer in the air.

The crowd made a beeline towards the Loan Association and Hawk Moth, Battle Realms units and the Cards excused themselves. It was a all-hands-on-deck situation. I was left with Mystery Inc. and the Myth units.

 **Myth Units:**

2 Nidhogg

2 Phoenixes

2 Krakens

2 Rocs

2 Mummies

2 Nereids

2 Man O'War

 **Cards:**

10 Lich-Knights

10 Liches of Flesh

10 Liches of Spirit

10 Liches of Bone

10 Master Liches

10 Lich Kings

10 Holy Spirits

10 Spirits of Sin

10 Gravekeepers

10 Ghoul Lords

10 Ghoul Generals

10 Ghoul Kings

10 Judges of The Dead

10 Manifestations of Death

10 Zombie Balladeers

10 Phantom Priestesses

1 Traveler

1 Zombie Maker

1 Ghost Zone: Ghost Boy- King of Ghosts

10 Spectral Legions

10 Corpsefire Warriors

10 Corpsefire Archers

10 Corpsefire Mages

10 Monster Houses

10 Abominations

10 Desecrators

10 Phantom Processions

10 Plague Pit Dwellers

1 Skull King

1 Ghost Zone- Three Watchers

1 Ghost Zone- Desiree

1 Chicken God of The Dead and The Underworld

2 Zaratan

12 Boy Wannabes

12 Girl Wannabes

4 Flower Power

4 Lady of The Lake

1 C.A.C.A.

32 Soul-Guide Cherubims

1 Nessie

4 Borometz Trios

4 Cinderella's Assistants

Well, that's an amazing list of minions, not even counting the ones from Battle Realms or that from Age of Empires 3 that I plan to summon. I would summon them but I needed some land to give to them. I want something like the Dragon's Coast but that's out of the question. I could summon another Zaratan. There's a snake version, a fish version, a whale version and so many more to count. That sounded like a good idea. I'll try that sometime soon.

"Let's give the kids a proper send-off, shall we?" I said. Mystery Inc. grinned and agreed.

•

For the opening of New Adriel as an adventurer city, I had summoned massive revolving cabinets that infinitely produced adventurer items using Less Demonic Wish-Granting. Now there's something I circumvented. When I saw that the summoned items I gave to the kids didn't count towards the Little Adventurers quest, I managed to cheat at it by summoning something that will produce the items needed. While the cabinets were summoned by me, the items they produced certainly counted like the real thing.

The cabinets were to supplement only. When the time comes that shipments from Demacia would arrive, they would be used as a secondary source. Speaking of shipments, the shipment of wood, food, gold and Laborer's Wishes were sent to the designated Demacian Holds and the capital itself. I provide the raw materials and I pay them for their labor. It sounded good but I'm slowly creeping into their system. Didn't I tell you? It's better to conquer someone with love than might. Might will wane but love endures. These people will actually want to die for me someday when I raise their loyalty like I would raise me and Marshal's baby. Please ignore the last bit.

I don't really mind the seemingly wasteful investments. I'm actually spending more than I pull in. I have things that literally summon riches out of thin air. I have nothing to worry about and besides, the income from these investments are not the monetary kind. They're pure, unadulterated and explicit adoration of the Demacian people. **_"By the power of Hephaestus, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. I activated the Plenty God Power.

The Vault of Plenty appeared out of thin air and I placed right beside the first one. I have two Vaults now. **_"By the power of Ra, Isis, Shennong, Dabo Gong and Sun Wukong, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. Activating the God Powers Rain, Prosperity, Timber Harvest, Examination and Great Journey respectively and directed it to Demacia. They'll notice the influence of the gods over their nation, thank the gods and thank the High Priest who brought them.

"You're making the scary laugh again, Addy!" Fred said as Shaggy and Scooby hid behind him, trembling. I grinned in apology. "What dark plans have you concocted now?" Velma asked. "Who? Me?" I asked with the most innocent look I could muster. She and Daphne pulled at my cheeks. "You're so cheeky!" the two girls chorused. We laughed and made our way back to the Dragon's Coast and to the Serpent base. We came up to the Keep and kept moving to the direction of the room the kids were preparing.

Yesterday while I slept, Mystery Inc. had withdrawn everything the kids would need from the Loan Association. When we entered the room, the kids were already ready. They packed everything they needed and were already waiting for us. "Milord!" they squealed the moment they saw me. They came running towards us, looking like puppies with excited expressions on their faces. "Rou rids ready?" Scooby asked, sniffing the overlarge backpack Ash and Josh carried. The kids nodded.

"Have you decided on your group's name?" I asked. The kids nodded. Please don't let it be something with Adriel in it. Please don't let it be something with Adriel in it. Please don't let it be something with Adriel in it. "We're gonna call ourselves The Scoobies!" Dinkey said. "AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Mystery Inc. and I chorused affectionately. Scooby had burst into tears of absolute joy and Shaggy and I comforted him while crying ourselves too. We bawled no sooner than that. "Okay, Scoobies, go out there and make us proud!" I said. The Scoobies grinned proudly and we all made our way back to Ratharbor.

I tell you I never went grandma before. Okay, fine, I went a lot of grandma times before. It's a state where I start to make a fuss worse than a mother will. I remember overturning everything Marshal brought in camping trips just to make sure he never forgot anything or just to see if everything he brought was working and necessary. Marshal would snap at me when I did this but he gave up several years later.

Marshal, Magnus and Rick were pretty outdoor kind of guys and relished in all kinds of physical activity. I don't like stepping one foot outside the house for anything other than my gardening so I just dropped by to inspect their belongings. I remember that time when Magnus forgot his medicines and I traveled 3 kilometers _(On an electric scooter)_ to their cabin in the woods to deliver it. They all, Magnus especially, shouted like crazy at me but only because they said it was dangerous. They made me stay for the night.

I think this is the only time I realized that I went grandma on them. I packed and repacked everything in their backpacks at least ten times. Mystery Inc. had to pry me away several times before they too gave up. When the kids started with their backpacks, they had two of them and it was pretty big already. When I was through, each of them had an overlarge backpack of their own.

"Gee. What are we? Going on exile?" Shayne said sarcastically. I gave him a look. "It's for my peace of mind." I said haughtily. "Addy, there's no need to go all out. They have everything they need in Cyber City anyway. The Cyber Gang will take care of them there." Velma pointed out. Of course, that didn't stop me from going on a grandma rampage.

I should tell you too that I summoned tablets for each of Mystery Inc. so that they can communicate with their cyberspace doubles and enter/exit cyberworld freely. The Cyber Gang had promised to take care of the kids. Plus the Villains Mystery Inc. would be steadily installing to the game day by day promised they would keep an eye out for the kids. Plus Mystery Inc. would drop by every once in a while.

"Don't worry, Addy! We'll take care of them here! Nothing's bad is gonna happen to them while we're on the job!" Cyber-Velma insisted. She and the rest of the Cyber Gang had their holograms appear near us. It was projected by their tablets which I tinkered to be insanely advanced than normal tablets from my world.

"Reah! Rhe're ronna renjoy rit rere!" Cyber-Scooby said. I managed to stop myself and let it go. When we arrived to the portal to Cyber City, Mystery Inc. and I began to cry. "We're not going anywhere. We're just training." Ash said as we scooped the kids again for another hug. That's the seventeenth hug they had to endure in a row. "Rye-rye, rids! Rake rare!" Scooby said, wiping his tears with a handkerchief.

"And, like, send us a postcard or something!" Shaggy said, grabbing the handkerchief from his canine friend and blowing into it. "What's a postcard?" Karin asked. "Nothing! It's just an expression!" Daphne said. The Scoobies disappeared particle by particle to the cyberworld where the adventure of Cyber City awaited them. For the rest of the day, I was stationed at the portals and told adventurers to choose very carefully. Mystery Inc. had followed to assist their cyber doubles in Cyber City because the adventurers were a literal army there and also to watch out for the kids since I bothered them about it.

Once they choose, there's no turning back. Their choice will be theirs until they finish the quest. I told them they'll enjoy it but what matters the most is how they start this adventure. So for the rest of the day, with nothing to do since everyone else plainly told me I can't function properly in this kind of thing, I played the annoying guide, telling ominous but ultimately unhelpful advice to them. By the end of the day, it was perfectly divided. We know because we kept a score going on. 470 was equally divided into the Diablo realm and the Cyber City realm. I walked back to the main town that was quite empty now that the adventurers had all gone.

Mauler, Spearman, Werewolf, Kabuki Warrior and Diseased One met me on their way out. "This is going to be fun, watching their developments." Spearman said as he and others exited the Loan Association. The building was finally finished with its work and I've told the inhabitants to enjoy themselves tonight. "Yeah, Addy did a wicked job designing the Cyber City levels. I can't wait to see their reaction of the level 1 spooks." Mauler said.

That certainly reminded me. "Hey, guys!" I said as I called their attention. The warriors looked at me, grinned wide and waved a hand. "Do you think I went overboard with the design?" I asked. The guys grinned and looked at each other. "He's asking us if he went overboard. Did he went overboard?" Diseased One wheezed. The others looked at one another and burst out laughing. "Nah. Unless he planned to drive people insane, then he didn't go overboard. I mean, take the Witch's Glen for example. Those Hanging Ladies will certainly scar them at least for life." Werewolf growled. They laughed again uproariously.

OMFG! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! Hanging Ladies was one of the Existences I designed to become one of the many monsters they would come across there. Hanging Ladies were undead corpses of hanged women that silently await unsuspecting adventurers to pass through their territories. Once a Hanging Lady has marked you, she will follow you through the treetops silently. If you have the misfortune of looking up and meeting their gaze, you must keep looking at them. This will stop them from attacking but if you look away even for a second, they will drop to the ground and chase you around. During this state, they will wail and scream and call the attention of other enemies nearby.

"Don't worry, Addy! They can make it! Don't underestimate this bunch. They're hardy from all of their adventures." Spearman comforted me. Yeah, maybe he's right. I shouldn't underestimate these guys. But what if he's wrong? What if these guys become scarred for life? It'll be my fault. OMG, ADRIEL, WHY DID YOU GO ALL THE WAY OUT FOR THIS?! "And what if it backfires on my face?" I asked. They actually went quiet at that.

"Then they're not ready. You can just heal them and send them away." Mauler suggested. The others snapped their fingers as if they couldn't believe it didn't occur to them. "That's actually a good suggestion. Not everyone is made for greatness. That's a good way to separate the worthy from the unworthy. Nice words, my man." I said. Mauler grinned proudly at this.

Then on cue, Zymeth came out the building, carrying with a black tentacle a tantrum-throwing Ezreal. "A no is a no, human. Now begone before I change my mind and obliterate you instead." Zymeth said in a deathly whisper then dropped Ezreal to the floor. "He wanted to go?" I asked. Zymeth nodded. "Requirements: biodata, birth certificate, team of at least five, State Clearance and registration to the Valoran Adventurers Guild Confederation. Come back when you have these." Zymeth said then dumped papers on Ezreal's head. Without looking back, the lord of the Lotus took Yvaine's hand and they walked away together. Ezreal pouted like a child. His eyes were actually wet. "He gave you the attitude, didn't he?" I said. Ezreal nodded mutely. Wow. He's so cute. He actually looked like he wanted to cry any second now.

"You know if only you found me earlier then I could have let you go with the kids and get through all that drama." I said. Ezreal looked up at me and bawled. "He said I'm a fifth-rate, try-hard, attention-seeking, fame-whore brat who overestimates his childish tricks!" he whined. OMFG.

Zymeth had succeeded in making a Champion cry. I knelt on the ground and picked up the papers. I tried in vain to hide my grin and patted Ezreal's head, ruffling his soft blonde hair. "You're so cute!" I said, smiling wide. Ezreal recovered and pushed my hand away. He reddened that he had an emotional breakdown right in front of me. "Can you let me in?" he asked. I smiled. "I could but I don't think you're ready for that." I said. He gave me his famous puppy eyes.

"Ezzy, I meant what I said that the danger in there is not for someone to tackle alone. You could lose your life. When adventurers pass their requirements, they sign a contract and that contract prevents them from dying permanently in there." I said. "Then just let me sign it." he insisted, still looking at me with puppy eyes. "And the contract only activates when you pass the requirements." I added. Ezreal rolled his eyes and fell back on the concrete. "Come on, Addy. Just one go." he said. Will I entertain him or not? "Maybe I'll treat you to some danger but I'll pull you out the moment it gets bad." I said. Ezreal smiled.

He won't be smiling for long.


	7. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Fated Meeting Part 1**

•

Diablo 2

Act 1

Rogue Encampment

•

"ADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Ezreal screamed as he scrambled to duck from one arrow after another. He was in an ancient cemetery. It looked defiled and infested with unholy powers and within the center of this desecrated place, an undead servant of the Burning Hells. It was a warrior-woman, a fallen body inhabited by an enthralled soul. Adriel called her Blood Raven and she was the boss for the second quest requested by the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye.

He regretted taking for granted a High Priest's warning. Blood Raven had separated them two of them when the moment they appeared. Zombies had taken care of Adriel, grabbing him and throwing him into one of the mausoleums that stood nearby. They locked the door and the High Priest was gone. Ezreal had almost zero Mana left. He couldn't teleport away and leave Adriel behind. He had to do something.

"I'm warning you, undead. Give me back Adriel this instant or else." Ezreal said in his most menacing voice yet. Blood Raven laughed, a hollow timbre that filled the boy with shivers. "Your little friend might as well be dead this very moment. My darling undead must be feasting on his still warm body. You will join him soon enough." she said. Laughing evilly, she let loose another barrage of flaming arrows.

Ezreal used what's left of his Mana to teleport to behind a mausoleum. Panting madly, he heard the cackling laughter of the monster some distance away from him. "Run, run, run as fast as you can, little rat. Seek him my minions! Devour him!" Blood Raven cackled. More undead rose from their graves and sought him out. Each second, Ezreal felt the zombies getting closer. He could smell their stench, hear their gnashing teeth and see their ominous shadows cast in the pale moonlight. Sweat pouring, he considered letting it all go.

The door of another mausoleum opened and I poked my head out of the doors. It was eeriely quiet. I jumped a bit when a figure with glowing red eyes appeared near me. It was Blood Raven. Combining the Game Master benefits of the Diablo 2 realm and my Sanctuary Innate Power, I can give orders to any Diablo 2 unit on this level. That includes the boss of this quest, Blood Raven. Hell, I can summon them in Valoran if I want to.

Originally, without those two special benefits, I would be the same as the adventurers taking this game on. "You are sadistic, you know that? The boy is fighting out there for his life and the only thing that keeps him from running away is the thought of you in harm's way. Go to him." Blood Raven barked. I grinned sheepishly. "Well, he asked for a thrill and I'm giving it to him!" I insisted.

Blood Raven rolled her eyes. There was a sudden loud crash as something exploded. Me and Blood Raven took a look at what it might be. There among the graves was Ezreal, eyes shining black and the BlacK Mist dancing all around him. WTF?! There's no way that thing is on his kit, lore-wise and gameplay-wise. So it must be something else altogether. "That sword of his. It reeks of necromancy." Blood Raven commented. She summoned hordes of her living dead to shield me from Ezreal's view. I mean, he's probably go ballistic when he finds out about this. Ezreal was laughing but I distinctly hear one more voice in addition to his own. "Possession." Blood Raven concluded the same way I did.

Zombies that tried to attack him withered and shriveled to dust, their essences devoured by the hungry blade. "Whoa. Are they gonna be okay?" I asked. Blood Raven snorted. "Existences are deathless. Kill millions of our bodies and we're still here. Obliterate the universe and we're still here." she said proudly. Ezreal looked like he was fighting with whatever was in charge of his body now.

"I let you go. Now find Addy and don't waste another minute." Ezreal said, his head swerved to the left as he said these words. His head swerved to the right and the other voice dominated this one. "You haven't fed me anything in months, boy. Have a little patience. I'm still eating." the dark voice said. "What are you?" Blood Raven asked as she stepped forward.

Ezreal looked at her and he grinned. Okay, that's officially possession. There is no way Ezreal is capable of that much evil on his face. "Ah, you're the problem this kid has, eh? Would Madame like to dance for a while?" Ezreal said, his voice was a combination of two people again. "With pleasure!" Blood Raven said. I hid behind some graves again and watched as the two began their deadly dance.

I can tell you that Blood Raven was on the defense. Whatever was controlling Ezreal was bloodthirsty and merciless, Ezreal kept attacking with a supernatural frenzy. Spell after spell when while the explorer had no more Mana left, the attack kept coming. The sword immediately swallowed the zombies Blood Raven summoned. Rivers of Blood Raven's essences slipped off her body. She would fall to this menace shortly then.

I sighed and summoned the hologram that contained the basic controls of the Diablo 2 realm. I cranked up the difficulty by a huge margin. Blood Raven felt my intervention and she smiled gratefully. She unleashed a barrage of flaming arrows at Ezreal who clearly looked surprised that the attacks were finally denting him. She summoned a swarm of zombies again and when the sword tried to eat them, nothing happened. Ezreal's eyes widened.

"What?! Impossible! Why is this happening?! I AM THE BLADE OF THE RUINED KING! You will serve the Shadow Isles!" the boy screamed in frustration. Aaahhh... The Blade of the Ruined King. So that was what that thing was. If the blade is capable of doing this, then I would guess as much that LoL items can do things they normally can't do in the game.

The zombies closed in on the screaming Ezreal. A barrage of arrows had pinned the boy to the tree where corpses of Rogue sisters hang like a demented Christmas tree. The zombies pried off the sword from Ezreal grasp and the boy screamed, flailing wildly as the Black Mist expelled from his body. The zombies freed him from the tree and set him on the ground. We made a circle around him and I inspected the sword. "Be careful, Addy. Who knows what that thing will do to you." Blood Raven warned. I touched the blade and I could hear the dark voice inside my head.

 _"Ah! The High Priest! How ironic that you consort with such dark creatures! Perhaps you might want the raw might of the Ruined King at your disposal!"_ it said. "Dude, my guys here just beat the crap out of you." I said. There was an angry snarl in my head. _"Preposterous! It is only because I'm wielded by a lesser creature! Had it been someone else greater, you might have witnessed my true power!"_ It said. Whoa. This thing is really full of itself. "I'll think about it but I'm already unimpressed." I said.

I shut the sword down before it does any more damage. "Ezreal! Ezreal! Wake up!" I said, shaking the Piltovian. He didn't even stir.

"OH, MY GOODNESS, I KILLED HIM! I KILLED HIM!" I wailed as I cradled his head in my arms. I could feel the life slipping away from this teenage boy. He had so much ahead of him! He had a bright future! To have a family, a wife and kids and a nice house with those cute, little fences! Now he'll never have it! Death is coming for him! Death is claiming him! "Before you go any further with your nonsense, I suggest you actually do something to help him." Blood Raven said.

She couldn't roll her eyes one too many times. I take my followers' advice very seriously. So I wailed harder. She rolled her eyes again and shot three of her own undead. The three downed enemies dropped minor healing potions and she got them. Opening the lid, she poured the contents of the three potions on Ezreal's face.

The boy sputtered and groggily began to come to. "HE'S ALIVE! ALIVE! OH, THANK GOD! MY BOY'S ALIVE!" I kept wailing. Blood Raven's fist came down on my head. "Shut up for the Supreme Beings' sakes!" she screeched angrily. When Ezreal realized that he was surrounded by the boss monster that kicked his ass and her undead goons surrounded them, he panicked until he saw Adriel looking down on him worriedly.

Then something clicked inside his head. "That was a rotten prank!" Ezreal yelled. I smiled at him serenely. "Well, you're the one who wanted some action and excitement!" I said. He fumed. "So you nearly scared me to death?!" he said indignantly. "Well, if I didn't do it, I wouldn't come across a really juicy secret now, would I?" I said. Ezreal opened his mouth to protest then closed it again. He thought for a moment. "I won't blabber about this to anyone, I swear!" I said. He fumed instead.

We bid Blood Raven farewell and said that the boy had enough excitement for one night. When we reappeared at Ratharbor, it was past midnight. "So, Ezzy, how did you like it?" I asked. The boy looked at me then sighed hard. "It was awesome. I see why you have to tackle it with a team though. Everything in there is a swarm method. You'll get rundown pretty quickly." he said. I smiled in satisfaction.

"Wanna do it again?" I asked, raising a challenging eyebrow. Ezreal grinned. "HELL, YEAH!" he said, pumping his fist up. As we parted ways, I looked at Ezreal one last time. "Ezzy, I'm not gonna ask because you're probably not gonna tell. So, when the time comes, feel free to tell me, okay?" I said. He looked at me in question then grinned and gave me a nod. I was supposed to spend the night at the Lotus base. I don't know what to expect. I took the scenic route home, flying over the vast waters of the seas that up until now I don't know the name.

I enjoyed this feeling. The feeling of being ungrounded, free and unchained by any burdens. It feels so free up in the air, soaring amongst the clouds. The wind whipped against my face and I opened my eyes to see that familiar tower of water that hosted the Dragon's Coast. Okay, memo to self. When I can afford another Battle Realms map, I will summon the big maps.

Yeah, the really big maps like Four God's Garden or something. I need the space. You can't have too many space for Battle Realms bases. So when something like a war breaks out _(I won't start it but I may be the reason why it happened in the first place)_ , I have all the army I can possibly need. I need the space for Age of Empires 3 units as well.

Spanish

British

French

Portuguese

Dutch

Russians

Germans

Ottomans

Iroquois

Sioux

Aztecs

Indians

Chinese

Japanese

14 Nations from Age of Empires 3 _(Not to mention the native settlements and trading routes)_. Imagine that. Where the hell do I get all that space from? Should I got Apotheosis and summon it? Nah. That's too boring. I wanna try something else. I'll invest in Earth Affinity on those Grow series spells. Yeah! That sounded great.

That would be awesome in the current state of things. I'll summon a giant beanstalk that's basically so huge, you can build entire colonies on its leaves. There would be some leaves poking out of the water so docks can be built and I can deploy naval forces. Yeah! That sounds awesome.

I flew over to the Lotus base and looked down. Yep. It's as sinister as its reputation from the game itself. I flew down to the Keep and the massive doors opened on its own. "Show me to my room, please!" I said. The floors moved on its own again and I was carried off to another gaudy room.

Gaudy in a sense that all I could see was a literal sea of golden treasures and other items inlaid with precious stones. In the middle of the room was a small island that had a huge bed. Well, someone went all out. I flew to my bed and dumped by body on its softness. For someone who didn't do anything at all, I feel pretty tired.

•

 **Adriel**

 **Level 28**

 **Experience:** 50/28000

 **Health:** 700/700 (Regeneration: 60/min.)

 **Mana:** 6200/6200 (Regeneration: 210/min.)

 **Fatigue:** 400/300 (Regeneration: 5/min.)

 **Encumbrance:** 20/100

 **Title:**

• Thousand Steps Journey (Experience gain increased by 40%. Spells are 20% stronger. Restores 50 Mana and Fatigue to Chosen per minute)

• Beloved of The Supreme Beings (When killed, transport Chosen to Heaven and transport killer/killers to Hell)

• The Lover of Life (Immersing in the mysteries of this world and mingling with its denizens fill up the Wanderlust Meter. Immersing in the culture of civilizations of this world fill up the Learner's Meter. Immersing in sexual acts fill up the Lustful's Meter. Upon maxing any Meter, Chosen is granted a leveled amount of Experience)

• Truly Favored (If the Chosen's actions please the Supreme Beings, the Favor Meter fills up. Upon maxing it, Chosen is granted an ability by the Supreme Beings)

• The High Priest (The gods of this world can commune and interact with the Chosen. Derive favor and power from each god allied with)

• Little Emperor (All of the Chosen's followers are 20% stronger and move and rejuvenate 40% faster. A trickle of all resources enriches the Chosen)

 **Class:** Summoner, Ruler

 **Spells:**

• Less Demonic Wish-Granting

• Lesser Mass Demonic Summoning

• Lessest Shadow Demon

• Darkblight

• Shadow Serpent

• Succubus Seduction

• Darksight

• Blessing: Inspiration

• Blessing: Talent

• Blessing: Power

• Blessing: Fate

 **Abilities:**

• Blessing: Power: **Living Bread** Level 21

• Blessing: Power: **Enchanter's** **Talent** Level 30

• Blessing: Power: **Minor Blessings of The Gods** Level 12

• **Vale's Favor:** PASSIVE: Natural Regeneration (Restores 50 Health, Mana and Fatigue per minute)

• **Demacia's Favor:** PASSIVE: Alliance (Increases Chosen's Personality and Disposition to characters with good-based karma by 10 and characters with evil-based karma by 5)

• **Vale's Greater Favor** PASSIVE: Empowerment (Permanently increases Chosen's Health, Mana and Fatigue by 100)

• **Risen Elusian** (Chosen can sense the essences of Elusians and revive them. Number of revived Elusians and state of revived Elusians depend on Mana sacrificed)

 **Greater Power:**

• Gift of The Supreme Beings I (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Draw power from the Supreme Beings. Usable once a day)

• Gift of The Supreme Beings II (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Call upon the Supreme Beings to bless an object. Usable once a day)

• Gift of The Supreme Beings III (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Call upon the Supreme Beings to bring into existence a powerful phenomenon. Usuable once a day)

 **Lesser Power:**

• Touch of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Increase a target's Disposition towards you to 500% for 5 min. and down to 100% after 24 hrs. thereafter)

• Voice of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Command the world to do your bidding for 60 sec.)

• Will of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Allows the use of an Innate Power by sacrificing your Health and Mana and thereby gain a curse that will ban any form of healing or recovery for three days. 50% of maximum Health and Mana)

• Defiance of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Allows the use of an Innate Power by sacrificing levels. The number of uses equals twice the number of levels sacrificed.)

 **Innate Power:**

• Battle Realms: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent, Wolf (Summon creatures from this universe)

• Elder Scrolls and Diablo: Nirn and Sanctuary (Summon objects and creatures from this universe)

• Age of Mythology and Card Wars: God Powers and Card Magic (Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe)

• Age of Empires 3: God, Gold and Glory (Summon objects and creatures from this universe)

 **SKILLS:**

Light Affinity

Darkness Affinity

Water Affinity

Air Affinity

Earth Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Fire Affinity

Life Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Death Affinity

Divine Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Unholy Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

•

 **Skill Points:** 8

 **Attribute Points:** 10

 **Create Points:** 0

 **Customization Points:** 0

 **Premium Points:** 0

•

 **ATTRIBUTES:**

Strength

Intelligence +11

Willpower

Agility

Speed

Endurance +5

Personality +5

Luck +5

Health +5

Mana

Fatigue

Encumbrance

•

I didn't want to see what new spells have been added to the list of what I can choose from. If I see something in there that would be totally amazing, I think I might spend it all. I had something in mind and that's it. I won't be tempted. I have something in mind. I won't be tempted. SAINTS PRESERVE ME! Then suddenly...

"Good evening, dear Chosen. Blessings of the Supreme Beings be with you." a sinister voice said. I looked around in panic. There's literally no one there. The sea of gold that surrounded my bed-island had gone still. "Who are you and how do you know me?" I asked into the darkness.

The voice laughed gleefully. "Don't be afraid. I am but a humble servant. They call me the Loan Shark." the voice said. Loan Shark? What the hell is that? Wait, is that one of those people who'll loan you some money and you better pay on time or risk losing your life or limb? "Loan Shark? Okay, Mr. Loan Shark, what are you? Are you an Existence?" I asked.

"Yes, indeed, little one. I am the Loan Shark but my purpose is much different than the ones who currently serve you. You see, I was created by the Supreme Beings with the intention of providing dark services to the Chosens." the Loan Shark said. "Dark services?" I asked doubtfully. The Loan Shark laughed, a terrible sound that shook the sea of wealth all around me. "There are good Supreme Beings are there not? Will it not make sense that there are bad ones too? Yin and Yang. Darkness and Light. Night and Day." the Loan Shark said. Well, when he puts that way. "So you're like a black market then?" I asked.

"I'm not a black market. I'm THE black market. Everything you need, I have it, for a price, of course!" the Loan Shark said. "Oh, no, no, no, no... Lemme guess. This is going to blow up in my face if I screw it up, right? And the prices must be really deceptive because it'll be like an avalanche by the end." I said. The Loan Shark chuckled.

"Not really, Chosen. I can't harm you, you know that. Directly or indirectly. The Supreme Beings blessed you with their favor and Existences like myself are bound to serve you." the Loan Shark said. "Then what is your price?" I asked. There was a veritable silence before he replied, like he was stretching the suspense as long as possible. "Souls." the Loan Shark whispered. "What?" I asked in disbelief. Well, that was anticlimactic.

"This world has a lot of souls to offer. In return for a few, I will grant you treasures you will find a hard time to acquire. I can even bring you to new levels of power." the Loan Shark said. Look at you, Addy, thinking it over already and halfway through spreading your legs for some damnation. "I'll think about it." I said weakly. The Loan Shark laughed, shaking the treasures inside my room and sending waves of it crashing everywhere.

"I'll be expecting your patronage in the near future then, dear Chosen. I have a gift for you. It's free. A simple token of what I can give to you." the Loan Shark said. If Persephone has this tremendous presence, the Loan Shark had the opposite. It was totally nothingness. Nothing at all. It made me wonder if everything that just happened was just a figment of my imagination. Then a hologram appeared in front of me.

•

Lessest Shadow Demon **-** **UPGRADE** \- **MAXED:** Greatest Shadow Demon

Less Demonic Wish-Granting- **UPGRADE** \- **MAXED:** Greatest Demonic Wish-Granting

 **AFFINITY GRANTED:** Hell Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

 **SPELL GRANTED:** Hell Affinity: Lessest Devil of Lust

 **SPELL GRANTED:** Hell Affinity: Lessest Devil of Gluttony

 **SPELL GRANTED:** Hell Affinity: Lessest Devil of Greed

 **A new Battle Realms map has been granted!** ** _(Battle Realms: Archipelago)_**

 **A new Diablo 2 map has been granted!** ** _(Diablo 2: Act 2: The Secrets of The Vizjerei: Lut Gholein) (Your Innate Power has been updated! You can now summon and control creatures from Act 2!)_**

 **A new Age of Empires 3 Tempering has been granted!** ** _AoE3 1 (Summon Native American/Native Asian Settlement, Trade Route and Treasure plus Treasure Guardians one more time per day. Summon natural resources and animals two more times per day)_**

•

0_0 - My literal reaction. Yep. That's the Devil alright. He knows your weakest points, your darkest and most desperate desires. He strikes when you least expect it and drives you to the brink of destruction. He sweetened the fucking deal like no other. It has diabetes written all over it. I gritted my teeth but excitement coursed through. I raised my hands and beat myself up really hard, tears had come down my cheeks. Adriel, you're a motherfucking bitch. You're a glamour whore and you don't deserve to be here. He got me. He fucking got me. I bent so easily.

•

I woke up feeling real rotten. I didn't even realize that I fell asleep last night. I remembered crying then nothing after that. I really felt horrible. Oh, God, do you know the feeling when you realize how easy you are to buy? How easy you bend? I didn't like myself very much that morning. I wanted to cry again but nothing will ever come good out of it. There's nothing more to do bu move forward. At least I know how brittle I am inside. I can use this to learn and stay away from things that will make me vulnerable again.

I stepped out of the room to find the healers outside. I didn't know what happened but they hugged the moment they saw me. They hugged me real hard. I was sorely tempted to cry again but I held it back. "What's happening, guys? Everything alright?" I asked. "We heard what happened. Lady Persephone is very furious." Geisha said, never letting go of me. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Don't even bother hiding. We knew the Loan Shark appeared to you last night. He hasn't appeared to the other Chosens yet. Lady Persephone was warned about it but she didn't expect him to appear to you this early." Fan Geisha explained. "Oh." was all I could say. Well, they know about it. Cat's out of the bag. "If you feel rotten, you're not the first one and you certainly won't be the last. There were others before you, both Chosen and Existence, who got lured by the Loan Shark. You can't help it. He's someone impossible to say no to." Fan Geisha added when she saw my look. Well, that's certainly comforting.

"What is he?" I asked. The girls looked at each other. "We cannot talk about him. In our caste, he is far stronger than us. He is an equal to Lady Persephone." Channeler said apologetically. Well, that does it. I have to go ask Persephone instead if that's the case. "He gave me some gifts, you know. And I couldn't help but want to leap to his deal. It made me feel rotten. Let's not talk about that." I said.

I tried to sound cheery, whirled and moved on. The girls followed behind me with looks of concern on their faces. After a while, they decided that I was big enough to handle it on my own. "Big day ahead of me. I have to go to Demacia for some soul-faring. What do you guys have plan today?" I said. The healers sighed and decided to let it go. "We plan to standardize the paperwork for the requirements but we do have time." Druidess said.

I thought for a moment. "Nah. It's okay. I'll take the Pawn Cards with me." I said. It took me ten minutes to gather up the Pawn Cards. Boy Wannabes, Girl Wannabes, Flower Power, Lady of The Lake, C.A.C.A., Soul-Guide Cherubims, Nessie, Borometz Trios and Cinderella's Assistants eagerly went with me. They hauled a sleeping Ezreal with them. I think I'm developing the habit of bringing him with me without his consent. **_"By the power of Helios, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. A rift in space and time opened and we stepped into the portal that sped us away to Demacia.

•

Demacia

•

When we appeared at the Demacian gates moments later. The first thing I noticed is that the lines were non-existent but there was a parade of people entering the gates. My Shadow Demons met us and they invisibly melded into my own shadow. They informed me that everything was in order and they had brought transportation for the families who would come to the soul-faring.

Now I was thinking, maybe instead of faring souls to the afterlife, I should reincarnate them. My god form's domain is creation. Basically, it lets me do make all sorts of really cool shit. The downside of this form is that I have absolutely no offensive power. My god form is meant to make life, not take it away. Directly or indirectly. That's a rule I can't overcome no matter how many cheating uses I make.

I noticed changes in my Shadow Demons as well. Well, for once, Shadow Demon is a collective name for all demonic entities that take the form of shadows. Now that my Shadow Demon spell is maxed out, I can see that these Shadow Demons are called Inklings. They are the basic Shadow Demons created by the spell. Inklings are designed for espionage and ambush tactics.

Their main method of attack is taking on the form of weapons and certain elements and use that form offensively. Inklings have the power to phase through shadows, enabling them to attack and escape with relative ease. This trait, however, is not inclusive to them. All kinds of Shadow Demons have that same gift. So I own eighteen Inklings. I want to add some more into that list.

"Ezzy, wake up!" I said, poking his face. The boy replied with a very loud snore. "Ezzy, we're in Demacia. It's time." I whispered into his ear. He groaned groggily and rose, rubbing his eyes. I couldn't help myself and I squeezed his cheeks. "You are so cute!" I said as I babytalked him. He woke up immediately and gave me a look. He pushed my hand away. "I'll be back in a jiffy. Gotta get dressed!" he said. He focused on his innate magic and he teleported away. I wonder just how far can he teleport with his magic.

I guess that means he's only limited by his Mana. He's wearing the ring I gave to him so I guess his Mana's not as horrible as I think it would be. I was interested to know when I checked that the Tartarian Gate summoned by the Tartarian God Power still stood. It's doing an amazing job of holding on its own. While the stronger and smarter lot of the undead at the Shadow Isles backed off from facing an enemy they discovered to be far endless than the Black Mist, most of the feral and mindless monsters still attacked.

The gate's barely damaged at all. The hellspawns did a great job defending it. **_"By the power of Hekate, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. Another Tartarian Gate opened next to the first one and belched forth more hellspawns. **_"By the power of Hera, Chang'e, Horus, Hyperion, Atlas and Chongli, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. That's another bout of Lightning Storm, Barrage, Tornado, Chaos, Implode and Inferno God Powers respectively on the Shadow Isles. Another cataclysmic attack on the undead rained on them.

I'm developing a sadistic delight in tormenting them every day with each cast of my God Powers. There's something very satisfying watching them run for cover. I made my way to the church of Our Lady of Stalwart Protection and sure enough, there's a crowd of mourners right there. Families of those whose lives have been lost. I silently made a prayer of gratitude that I didn't bring Hawk Moth and his Supervillains with me. I remembered that I was still wearing Sheogorath's Regalia and I think it doesn't look appropriate for the occasion. But then again what's to be sad about when I plan to revive the dead anyway?

Every time a High Priest appears, a huge crowd is there to witness it and I think I'm seeing a rerun of that huge crowd again. When the people saw my Cards and me, they respectfully bowed and parted like the Red Sea to allow me in. A ninety-six souls needed to be dealt with. Inside the church, the immediate families of the deceased sat there in silence and grim acceptance. There was also the prince and the king and some members of the royal court. Nobles and politicians appeared.

Now, I'd like to point out that my Inklings had given me an emphatic perception as long as they are with me. It lets me make out the emotions and thoughts of those around me. A nice bonus is applied when you summon enough Shadow Demons of the same kind. I can hear the misery of the families and the ire and irritation of those who opposed me. I have no illusions of not making any enemies. Hawk Moth had explained to me what will inevitably happen to Demacia thanks to my meddling. The nobility class stands to lose the most.

The low and middle classes have been given ample opportunities to rise beyond their situation and they had more than just a fighting chance for a bright future. Merchants, adventurers, craftsmen and artsmen stand to make the most profit from this and they will be the most welcoming of any changes I plan in the future. Hawk Moth said they support me mainly because of the monetary compensation I was handing out to them. It's still be a long way to actually earning their loyalty and affection.

That's what I was aiming for. Frankly, I think these nobles are too inflexible. Don't they know how to ride the wave of change? Are they that happy in their golden roosts that they snap at anything that would potentially shake it? Meh. I don't care about them. You can't please everyone. When I entered the church, there was a clamor as people surged in right behind me. They wanted to witness it. The souls of the deceased Demacian heroes swirled around the chicken god.

He descended from his nest of souls and huffed proudly. I gave him the thorough petting he was asking as reward. I grinned despite myself. I then noticed that the chicken god had implemented a system in the church. Food produced by the Ship of Fingernails floated out from one door to the right side of the church while the gold produced by the Ring of The Nibelung floated on the opposite. It was then formed into packages by the chicken god's TOKENS. Vale appeared to have heard I was coming and he flew to me to roost on my shoulder. I turned to the crowd and popped a Cookie of Vocal Clarity into my mouth.

"Dry those tears, dear families. Your departed will return." I said. I think they thought I was talking figuratively and I sighed. "No, seriously, dry those tears. I come bearing a message from goddess Demacia. I had informed her of what happened here and she is most displeased and sorrowful by this turn of events. We had talked a long time about this and she decided that she will not tolerate the deaths of these young heroes right before the eve of her return. She saw fit to put the matter into my hands to resolve it personally." I said. There were a thousand confused faces aimed at me. "Well, since she said so, I'm bringing them back to life but in a different body. It's strict rule, you see. It's one thing to save a soul and reincarnate it later and another when you revive its former corporeal vessel. It's a stupid rule that you have to acknowledge whether you like it or not." I said.

That truth is that my god form is limited as it is. Most of my abilities of my god form is still locked and I'm only relying on my vast Mana reserves to make the effects stronger than what they should really be. I closed my eyes and called upon that power. **_"Lessest Apotheosis!"_** I intoned. There was a massive flash of divine light and I felt my essence rearranged into something wholly eternal and incomprehensible. People stood in awe at my cat form.

Vale and the chicken god rubbed themselves against me when they felt the marvelous softness of my fur. Nurufufufu~ "Open you eyes once more, children of Demacia. Your mother calls you back. By the power vested in me, by me, I hereby return you to the shores of the living in bodies different than the ones you inhabited before." I said. I tried to look cool but it's extremely difficult because of the two critters cramming their faces next to mine.

My power surged like tidal wave and enclosed upon the church and sprung into the open when the structure failed to contain it. I felt the universe rally to my request and I looked upon the souls of the dead that hovered above. There was another massive flash of light and where the souls once stood, winged figures bathed in light replaced them. I returned them as angels.

Am I original or what? Mwahahahahahaha! The fallen Demacians marveled at their new bodies, having not understood anything then they saw their families. Tears of joy and celebration sprang around as angels reunited to their families. Death had been gracious enough to let them return.

"My lord, if I must say, I find your fur most exquisite to the touch. I simply cannot get anough of it!" Vale said as he nuzzled like crazy. Join the party. The Cards, like pins to magnet, had been quick to claim a spot and I felt like I was thrown into the washing machine. I looked around and I saw both the younger and senior Jarvan. I grinned a cat's grin and waved at them. Amidst the sea of tears, wonder and fear-filled awe, I made another announcement. "Also, to the persons whose ignorance and carelessness led to so many deaths, the goddess herself will deal with you." I said to the tumult and it was quite amazing how fast silence overtook everything.

"If there's something you don't know about Demacia, she's a revenge maniac." I added. More silence than before. "What? You ain't seen reincarnation before? You ain't seen someone go god form before? Bumpkins." I sighed. The hall erupted into celebration. They decided to ignore what I just did completely and instead focus on the gifts I brought. My Inklings' empathic perception showed me a lot of the people inside felt fear, trepidation and awe all mixed together in a chaotic mess. I think they knew I was a special case but they never knew how special a case I would really be.

Imagine that. No High Priest can morph into something divine before and it certainly made them feel uncertain. What kind of era of the gods would I bring with me? "You look like you've seen a ghost." I said as I approached the prince and the king. The two men looked at me like I was something out of this world. It would be true but...

"Not only are you a High Priest but also a divine being. You are certainly full of surprises, Lord Adriel." Jarvan III said, looking very much exhausted. "I had no choice. Demmy told me to handle it and I handled it." I said lamely. _"Cease using the name of Demacia for your self-benefit, child. Do not tarnish the golden name of Demacia."_ Yeah, I think I got her attention. "You're too small-minded, my dear. The more people I impress, the more they're going back to you. You sent someone this awesome and so they guess that if they're not gonna turn over a new leaf right now, you're gonna smite them good." I replied mentally. _"Thine serpentine tongue bewitches not Demacia. She has seen through thine lies."_ Yeah. I knew better than to lie to her. I huffed.

"Just leave it to me. You're gonna return with a big bang. A really big bang." I said mentally. I heard Demacia groan on the other side. She must be regretting choosing me to be her champion. _"How far must Demacia fall?"_ Frankly, I'd love to spend my afternoon, listening to her wails but I have more important things to do. "You look like you have something to say." I said to the prince. He swallowed and nodded no, looking guiltily the other way.

"Oho! You wouldn't be interested in touching my fabulous fur now, would you?" I asked. The prince blushed. "No! Nothing of the sort!" he said quickly. He avoided my eyes. "Okay, if you say so. I'd let you if you only ask but it turns out you're not so forget about it." I said easily. The prince looked thunderstruck. I tried hard not to grin. I went back to the dais and addressed the families of those I revived as well as those I revived back to life.

"Children of Demacia, welcome back to the living world. Thank not me but the goddess Demacia for this great favor. Know that a great burden rests on your shoulders, dear children. The blood of Demacia and her untainted legacy flows in your veins. Use your newfound life to the fullest and spread the gospel of Demacia through deeds of compassion and heroism. Await the signs in the sky and look upon the arrangement of the stars, the Celestial Twins draw near. Their return is inevitable! Prepare, Demacia, for your Eternal Mother returns!" I declared. To back up my claim, the church was filled again with divine power. It wasn't mine and the people felt it belonged to their goddess. Well, at least Demacia had the decency to show a little effort on her part. "Blessings of the gods upon you!" I said and mass-cast The Smile blessing again.

I finished everything in the church after an hour. The Cards went their separate way when they received a message from Hawk Moth that the first batch of shipments to Demacia was ready for delivery. The Pawn Cards volunteered for the task since the beginning and they went to do just it. The chicken god just shrugged and accepted the extended period of managing the Relics' goods and protecting them. Vale came with me and he confided he had dreamt of his people again, trying to use his limited power to scry where they are. I rode with the king and the prince back to the palace on their royal carriage, poking my head out of the window to admire the gleaming buildings and streets we passed by.

"I'm interested quite how you have come to ascend into godhood, Lord Adriel. Is it the same as the fabled Shuriman Ascension?" the king asked. I thought for a moment. How would I explain to him that I came with this by a spell? "A favor of the gods, Your Majesty. When I earned the favor of the Greek, Egyptian, Norse and Chinese pantheon, they gave me this favor so every time I would walk among them, I would be reminded that they think of me as an equal." I said. Can I bullshit or what?

The prince and the king looked at each other. "Wow. That's awesome." the prince said. We shared a smile. "So, how's the current situation in Demacia? I heard the Houses Commons and Artificers are scrambling to meet my outrageous demands. Everything's looking smooth but I'm sure it's not all what it looks to be." I said. The king smiled a politician's smile. "The Demacian Holds are the first to take in the change. This huge surge of opportunities is changing our society's landscape. You've provided so much opportunities for the low and middle class. Not everyone's gonna be happy about that. The nobles and politicians are afraid it's undermining their influence and wealth." the prince said. I sighed.

"They'll come around. They'll see they're wasting a golden opportunity." I said. That made me remember some things I implemented with Hawk Moth. First of all, while New Adriel would be shipping fractions of the obscene amount of resources produced by two Vaults of Plenty, ten Ship of Fingernail and ten Ring of The Nibelung. Oh, I began to fill the temples from behind the scenes. Wolf housed Ship of Fingernails and the Dragon housed Ring of The Nibelung. When I summon units from Age of Empires 3, The obscene amount of workers harvesting Food, Wood and Coin will make my problems bigger. What the hell do I do with all those?! So the only reliable solution was to either donate it or make extravagant deals.

Many jobs will be endangered because of my treaty. Demacia will become a factory to mass-produce quality enchanted and unenchanted items and because those jobs will provide a much better form of compensation, many jobs will disappear over the years.

Farming, for example. Farming has never been a popular job anywhere. Most farmers are small-time people trying to make ends meet but they are shouldered with poor compensation, heavy labor and taxes that make their profits even smaller and because someone appeared who was practically handing out high-quality food for free, farming would be totally abandoned.

I planned to unite small-time farmers into a organization that will manage and improve them. I was thinking of handing out this task for Soban to manage. He's an inventor and a genius one at that too. He can make it happen. Most of the important management for projects I plan to implement would be handled by the Zen Masters since they're complaining a lot about waiting for something to happen.

Also, I plan to hire a battalion of chefs and cooks and bring them to the Dragon's Coast so they handle the food for all the Battle Realms units. I plan to hire another battalion for my Cards, Myth units and Age of Empires 3 units for the same purposes. I have a lot of things to handle. I sighed. Even though I have a lot of followers to order around, I never seem to run out of things to handle. "Something the matter, Lord Adriel?" the king asked. I gave him a comforting smile.

"Nothing wrong, Your Majesty. I never seem to run out of things to do." I said. The king grinned at that. "I can relate to that, lad. Being a king is a tiresome job. When you thought you are finished, there's at least a thousand more things that need your immediate attention." the king said. We arrived at the palace minutes later and the king invited me to a private lunch. "How many people will be there in this lunch?" I asked Jarvan. The prince grinned. "At least twelve but there'll be others who'll show up unexpectedly." he replied. I sighed. Oh, boy...

The lunch went well. It lasted three damn hours because a lot of people kept yammering on and on about something. I kept myself occupied by talking with the prince, Lux, Garen and Xin. I asked them things I didn't know about this world, of places I haven't visited yet and other philosophical topics. They did most of the talking and I did the listening. The only times I had difficulty was when Lux attacked me. She wanted desperately to touch my god form's fur.

I sincerely praised the Soul-Guide Cherubims' courage and patience every time they were scooped by this woman's tight embrace. I listened to their exploits and their misadventures. "You know, when you have the free time, you can drop by Ratharbor. Try out my training grounds. Ezreal needs a team of five in order to pass. Ezzy plus Lux plus Garen plus Xin plus princey-poo would make a fine team. You can add Shyvana, Quinn, Fiora, Vayne and others in that list too. Pit yourselves against the dangers of a new world." I said. Lux perked up at that. "Ezzy told me about that. You also gave him a near heart attack with your stupid prank." she said, staring at me accusingly. I grinned apologetically.

"Well, he wanted some excitement so I gave it to him. You should've seen the look on his face, Lux. Priceless!" I said gleefully. Lux couldn't help but giggle with me as well. "That actually sounds exciting." the prince said. I thought to myself then grinned widely. "Why don't you take a break? Say, this weekend? I'll pick you up!" I said, sparkling. I learned this from Ezreal. I finally had access to his art of sparkling at will. The four looked at each other. "Are there any rules against the elderly?" the king piped into our conversation. I looked at him and smiled.

"Age is just a number. If grandpa thinks he can, why the hell not?" I said. The king chuckled at my words. Then I perked up. "Is your weapon of choice a lance like your son too?" I asked. The king grinned and nodded negatively. "My dear child, when I was his age, I am the master of the sword-whip. I wielded two blades at once and there was no one who would dare approach my area of reach!" he boasted proudly.

"Sword-whip, huh? That's a surprise. You know, I never took you for a sword-whip user. You and Jarvan share the same build. It's chilling, you know, how you two look so much alike." I said. The king and the prince were quiet but I can tell from their faces that there was something wrong. "Did I just walk into a minefield?" I asked.

"More like a crater." Garen said under his breath. Lux jabbed him with an elbow. I laughed awkwardly. Dark smoke zoomed off of me and summoned slips of glittering magical paper. "Weekend?" I asked, passing the paper to them. Garen, Lux, Jarvan and Xin each had one. There was one for Ezreal too and I gave it to Lux to give to him and there were several extra others. They were for anyone who could come along. I floated one of them towards the king with a challenging smile. The old man actually took it with an accepting grin. He radiated a youthful energy that belied his age.

"Ooohhh! I AM SO LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS!" I said, emitting a overexcited squeal. Pretty much the conversation was lively. I had the feeling that Jarvan had never spent this much time in a conversation with his father. He looked happy that he could make jokes and freely express his opinions without being censured. The king looked like he dropped his decorum somewhere along the conversation.

I had quite the surprise when I found out that he could easily ride the conversation of people much, much younger than him. There was a child's spirit in him that he didn't know existed until now. Three hours later, I was left on my own again. Vale opened his eyes and looked at me solemnly. "Something wrong, V?" I asked. He opened and closed his beak again, debating whether to tell me or not.

"You know you can trust me, right?" I said. The bird-god rallied his courage and braved me. "Milord, I can sense my people's lost souls at the Atherarian Rift. It would do me a great favor if you could spare your time to reconnect them back to me." he said. Vale needed me to revive his fallen people. He's far too weak in that state of his. Why not? I wanna see what an Elusian looks like anyway. I smiled at him and nodded. "Sure. Why not? I don't know where that place is so you'll have to guide me." I said to him. Vale heaved a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you, milord." he said. I opened my inventory. So far, it's usually empty because I haven't seen anything that I want to keep permanently. All of Lulu's Weird items that I purchased were here:

 **13 Demon Jars**

 **Haunted Dollhouse**

 **Mimi and Friends**

 **Esperanza**

 **Shining Moon**

 **Twisted Dice**

 **Howling Man**

 **Grieving Woman**

 **Monster Book**

 **The Solemn Looking Glass**

 **Bloody Jackrabbit**

 **Demon's Gambit**

 **Shadow's Mouth**

 **The Sorrowful Women**

 **Anguish Incarnate**

 **Passage**

 **Night Light**

When Lulu has more of her weird items in stock, I plan to relieve her of it. Thse things might be gross to other people but I personally think it's cute and adorable. I took out **Demon's Gambit** and opened its pages. I felt the sealed demonic entities hiding within the letters of the book. It's three legions of lesser demons inside this book. They're bound to it, deathless as long as the book exists. Lulu had used the book once in the past and ordered the demons to build her a house according to her specifications.

The demons managed to do it but when she had no more orders to give them, they turned on her. She managed to survive to tell the tale. Well, I would have no problems with these demons. I can give them an endless amount of orders no matter what. Mwahahahahahaha! I flipped open the book and began to read from it. The malevolent power of the tome opened forth and demons began to appear one by one as I continued reading.

The book wasn't really thick. I think it was around thirty pages but it was as big as an antique tome. When I finished reading, I looked up and saw exactly one thousand lesser demons floating around me, awaiting my orders. They looked like misshapen, mutated animals with human limbs sprouting out of places. They looked at me and stared. **"WHAT IS YOUR ORDER?! GIVE IT TO US QUICKLY!"** the demons shrieked.

I can tell you a thousand guttural voices speaking as one isn't pleasant to the ears. "Take me and my friend to the Atherarian Rift!" I said. The demons flung themselves at us and bore us up like a flying carpet of bodies. I can also tell you that I'd take C.A.C.A. and Flower Power instead of these guys any day. The demons flew into the air like a cloud of darkness and made for the west. "Do these even know where they're going?" I asked. Vale shrugged. "Answer my question. Do you know where you're going?" I said. **"OF COURSE, WE DO! WE KNOW ALL! WE SEE ALL!"** they shrieked back.

DO THEY ALWAYS HAVE TO SHRIEK?! The demons traveled through the air in an unnerving silence. They took us to a great rift on the ground that seemed to go on and on into the planet's core. This scar on the earth reminded of the Black Maw that the Demacians told me about. I guess this one is different because it looks absolutely harmless. The demons set us on the ground. **"WHAT IS YOUR ORDER?! GIVE IT TO US QUICKLY!"** the demons shrieked.

I sighed. So, this is what they meant? These things will badger all you all the time until you get tired? "Go to Ratharbor and clean the streets and buildings until it gleams then go to the Dragon's Coast and do the same to all the buildings there." I said. The demons sped away. "Whoo, Thank God, that's over!" I said as the demon cloud disappeared over the distance.

I looked down on the dark chasm and had a sick feeling in my gut. "That's a long, long way down." I said. Vale roosted on my shoulder and looked down. He had a forlorn expression on his face. "A hundred of my people's souls are down there, milord. It would do me great honor if you could save them in my stead." he said to me imploringly. I grinned at him and nuzzled my face to his. I closed my eyes and focused on the spell Vale had given me. I poured my Mana on him and Vale rose into the air with renewed surge of power coursing to him. As the bridge of light connected to him, the bird god pulsed with life and he sprung this power into a wave of dancing light that reached all the way down into the darkness of the abyss before us.

Cries and cheers of exhilaration had sprung from the souls trap within that darkness. Vale had told me he planted the souls of his people into the earth so they may be free from the dark corruption and in so doing, he made a spiritual tree from which all his people's souls draw power through their faith in him in order to keep the darkness at bay.

Spheres of light in their multitudes came flying from the shadows beneath and swirled around Vale, voices greeted him, thanked him and rejoiced in his return. I could see Vale's happiness through his expressions and actions. This was a god that treated all his worshippers as family and truly cared about their welfare. As the last of the souls came up from the abyss, Vale was already surrounded by what looked like a hundred souls. I began counting mentally.

It's one of my few talents: thinking completely unobstructed despite a lot of distractions. Ohohohohohoho... Wait. Scratch that. There were roughly 93 souls. That means 93 people to resurrect. "This is Lord Adriel, the one most responsible for bringing me back to the living world. He save me from the nightmare of the Black Mist and empowered me strong enough to travel and move around on my own. I am borrowing his power to bring you alive once more." Vale explained to his people. The soul spheres stopped and looked at my direction. I awkwardly waved a hand. They don't seem impressed.

"Lord Adriel has my complete trust. He is a High Priest who has an entire pantheon of foreign gods to favor him. He is one of us, my people." Vale said in a tone filled with awe and wonder. Again, they looked unimpressed. I can see Vale inspires a lot of loyalty and trust from his people. I closed my eyes and focused in my Risen Elusian spell. The Elusian souls began to react to my spell and shake like they were being tossed and turned in chaotic tides.

A flash of light had followed thereafter and I saw that the Elusians had taken mortal forms again. Elusians, or "Snow Elves", were all tall, lithe and graceful elvenkind with skin as white as snow, eyes that glowed blood red and their hairs were a combination of day and night shades. They had insect wings on their backs and their nails were sharp and claw-like. In all my years, I have never expected elves to look like that. They don't even have that elongated ear trademark.

"Should I leave you for your little family reunion?" I asked. Vale looked at me worriedly. I smiled at him. "Don't worry, Vale. I can handle myself. Plus it's not every day I get to be alone." I said easily. Vale smiled at me with great appreciation. He lifted his wings and he and his people had spirited away back to Vale's personal dimension. I was left alone to myself again. I thought to myself. Where would I go? I should grab this chance to be all by myself!

This is a golden opportunity! Finally, a "me" time! I closed my eyes and dark smoke zoomed off of me. I felt myself being pulled by forces unknown. With the Loan Shark's upgrade of my Less Demonic Wish-Granting to Greatest Demonic Wish-Granting, all of my current and future contracts were powerful and world-changing. I can sort out the contracts I had made and the biggest one in my list was the contract I made with myself. I had laughed myself hoarse when I saw the ridiculous things the contract listed down. I wished myself to Ionia and to be more specific, I wished myself to appear to the Ionian equivalent of Underside.

•

Ionia

•

I appeared out of nowhere in a secure location. By the way, it turns out that I can wear Mara's Blouse and Skirt over Sheogorath's Regalia because they're not from the same game despite being from the same universe. So even though I wore Sheogorath's Regalia on the outside, I also had Mara's Blouse and Skirt. It's just a matter of outward appearances and I can freely change clothes appearance while keeping both of their effects. I opted to show Mara's Blouse and Skirt on the outside as I strolled out of the woods. There's nothing here. It's just a winding path to somewhere I don't know.

Hhhmmmmmm... It must be here somewhere. It's hidden, of course. Underside has a secret entrance behind Best Deals so the same must be here. I took out from my inventory the weird item **Mimi and Friends** and **Esperanza**. On a closer inspection of these items, I had discovered that they were indeed tagged with "Weird" as a primary label. Let me explain these items in further detail.

The stuffed cat called Mimi is an item that can either be used as accessory by draping it like a scarf around your neck or a two-handed weapon as you carry it around _(It's useless as both since it doesn't provide any direct or indirect benefits)_. Lulu's story about Mimi was 100% accurate and I was shocked about the supernatural effects that came along with Mimi despite being her called as an unechanted object.

That means Mimi naturally has those paranormal activities that surround her as a default thing while she and her ghostly friends can be enchanted further. Mimi has an enchanting rating of 100, by the way. That's the biggest amount I've ever come across. Even the items I purchased and enchanted for the Scoobies had an enchanting rating of 91. The thing about Lulu's story was that skeletal cats aren't the only thing Mimi calls to her side.

I don't know but I can say for certain that Mimi's owner might be the empress of all cat ladies because if the numbers are correct, she kept ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-TWO cats. That's insane even for a cat lover like myself. Mimi can call all of those one hundred and twenty-two friends of hers either in bone form, spirit form or flesh form _(The flesh form is the grossest, a boneless cat-like goo that moves by dragging itself. I find it cute though)_. For Mimi's owner, however, she's a summon that appears only at full moons, a normal zombie with nothing special about her _(Except for the fact she owned a battalion of cats when she was alive)_.

Esperanza, the magical deck of cards that had weird power to affect your fate. Confession time: I tried out that **"A dandelion-wielding baby on a giant toad will come save you..."** card and activated it. The enchantment is a one-time thing with a duration of one week. I had Ezreal throw a rock at me just to try it out. Mystery Inc. was there when we tried it out.

We all laughed our asses off that before the rock could hit me, a dandelion-wielding baby on a giant toad did appear to save me. It attacked Ezreal afterwards and surprisingly, it wasn't deadly at all but it was a hell a lot of nuisance. The dandelion blowing at Ezreal made him sneeze like mad, the baby wailed so loud our ears hurt and the toad used its tongue like a whip and jumped on Ezreal, trying to crush him. I calmed the baby down and he smiled proudly, having done his job right and he and his friends disappeared.

It's so cuteeeeeeeee! Esperanza's cards turn gray when they're used, needing a whole day to recharge. It's enchantments were varying degrees of usefulness and uselessness but they all last long. This is something Lulu doesn't know though. I don't know if it's an oversight by its maker or it was intended but each time you use Esperanza's cards, you gain a small amount of Experience for it.

Each card would give you 20 Experience. Multiply that to the deck's one hundred cards, that's 2,000 free Experience. It's insane! I don't plan to use it as an Experience boost though. This is a fun item. I will use it as such. By the way, Esperanza has an enchanting rating of 33. I can cram limited enchantments in it. On the bright side, every ten uses of Esperanza unlock a new card. FUN TIMES!

I put a finger on Mimi and after transferring some Mana into it, the stuffed cat moved on its own and draped itself around my neck. Almost immediately, the harmless undead cats appeared one after another. I was debating whether to enchant Mimi or not because that would sort of ruin the fun for me. I perused through Esperanza and took out the cards with **"A dandelion-wielding baby on a giant toad will come save you..."** , **"A carriage of chickens appears to ferry you..."** and **"A death god will curse your enemies..."**. The last one might sound ominous and dangerous but considering Esperanza, it'll come out as a joke. I felt the enchantments of the cards come to life and embrace me.

Right before my very eyes, something very amusing appeared: a roof-less miniature barn with haystacks as seats and small wheels attached underneath it and a two dozen of fat, pompous-looking chickens materialized. I couldn't hold it anymore. I burst out laughing so hard that my eyes watered and my stomach hurt. The chickens looked offended at my laughing so I tried damn hard and reduced it to a nasty case of giggles. The barn-ride looked comfortable enough but it also looked ridiculous. Imagine what would people say if they met someone riding on something like this?

"Okay, guys. This is all yours." I called out loud. The undead cats didn't need any more encouragement. When I sent the go signal, they all went and stuffed themselves into the ride. The chickens shrugged when I looked at them with an "Is this okay?" expression on my face. The spirit cats were content with floating on top of the ride while the bone and flesh cats stuffed themselves in it.

I floated off the ground as we began to move. I didn't know where to look for the Underside equivalent of Ionia so why waste time here then? I know I can just use Greatest Demonic Wish-Granting and all but what if the Ionians are more protective of their high-quality inventory or something? Ezreal said that the Noxians who guarded Paraphernalia, the Noxian equivalent of Underside, wasted anyone they deemed not worthy of their wares. That's a scary thought but what if the Ionians were just as zealous? That would seriously dent my plans for an alliance with Ionia. We moved at a moderate pace and from a distance, I saw a high wall of what looked to be a small village.

Ionia had done well in preserving their natural beauty and it showed how much green had covered the land. The air was fresh and tranquil and yet despite the beauty all around me, I knew it would be careless to drop my guard. This is League of Legends, after all. This would be a time where Ionia is in chaos. This is the aftermath of the Noxian Campaign where the Noxians tried to annex Ionia as a colony but the island nation had defended itself well. I think the most damage the Noxians did to Ionia is in their society's structure. A huge rift had been caused among those who wanted to take revenge against Noxus and those who wanted to return to the old ways.

Meh. Why did I even want to take Ionia for an ally anyway? Well, since Lux told me that High Priests were pretty much hoarded by Evarran, it would not come as a surprise to me if no High Priest was here. The spirit cats had danced around me as I floated and we looked awesome. As we approached the village, I noticed that the high walls seemed a bit out of place for a village.

Is this a frontier village? I don't know where I am but if this village is close to the coast, then this may have been one of the battlefields that saw many bloody battles. If that's so, this village might host a lot of hostile people. War changes people, man. It changes them a real lot. We arrived at the entrance of the village and I noticed that a real lot of people were looking... Right behind me. I took a look too and saw Mimi's and Esperanza's summons. What is that strange to see a person toting them before?

"It is alright, villagers. Those undead are neither malevolent nor threat." a female voice had joined us and we all looked up to see a woman standing comfortably on the walls of the village, which were huge sharpened tree trunks buried to the ground with the pointed ends sticking to the air. My eyes widened in recognition. It's Akali! The Fist of Shadow! I think these people put a huge trust in this specific member of the Kinkou and they went back to their own businesses.

I waved a hand at Akali, beaming widely. She raised an eyebrow and gave no indication of coming any closer. I rolled my eyes and floated up to her. "You're Akali, right?" I asked. "Of course, I am." she said in a monotone voice. Whoa. Are the Kinkou this badass? "I know some people you know. In fact, they're my wards now. Remember Ash, Josh, Shayne, Dinkey and Karin?" I asked. My God. It's like watching ice thaw in an instant right in front of your eyes.

"The kids?! You know them?! Do you know what happened to them?! Are they okay?!" she bombarded me with one question after another. I smiled awkwardly at her. "Calm down, woman. The kids are fine. They're adventurers now and they're my wards." I said to her. Akali's eyes widened. "Adventurers? Huh. The kids really went ahead and did it. How are they? Are they okay? Why did not you bring them with you?" she asked. At that last question, she raised her eyebrows. "They're in a training grounds doing really heavy training. You can drop by once in a while and see them." I said.

For some reason, her eyes became clouded when I said that last part. "No. I am far too busy to make that trip. The role of a Kinkou never ends. We are far too busy policing several cities and villages on our own. We have enough on our plate even without the Order of Shadows to give us more headaches." she said. My face fell and she looked a apologetic. "Well, that's not right. The kids would really love to see you again, you know." I said. I think I damaged Akali a bit with that. She looked genuinely sad. She turned to leave. "Say hello to the kids for me." she said. She disappeared right before my very eyes.

Pretty much after that, I was left bothered by what just happened. It'll be a nice surprise for the kids. I'll call them from Cyber City and when they come out, they see their mentor. They'll be doubly overjoyed. I summoned my Inklings to relay a message that I'm on a top secret mission and I won't be pinging any of my presence for two days. Persephone would understand. She'll probably say there's something I want bad that I need to leave the air for a day or two. As I was left alone, I asked around the village if there's a place to stay here. It turns out that the village was a poor one. They told me that the war had ravaged this place apart.

This had been a once-prosperous adventurer village where many adventurers in Ionia gathered to sell and buy quality wares. I also learned from the villagers that the Ionian Underside equivalent had been ransacked so many times by Noxian raiders that they had retreated further underground and nothing's heard from them again. Ionian call theirs Curiosities. Demacia calls it Underside, Noxians call it Paraphernalia. Can't anyone think of a cooler name?

The villagers used to be very welcoming but the war had changed them. They usually warmly welcome strangers into their own homes but they couldn't risk it after the war. Nobody bothered as I settled myself in a corner a little away from the village entrance. I wasn't really lonely or anything. I had Mimi and her friends. I had Esperanza. I had my Inklings. I'm safe. I opened my character screen.

•

 **Adriel**

 **Level 30**

 **Experience:** 112/30000

 **Health:** 700/700 (Regeneration: 60/min.)

 **Mana:** 6200/6200 (Regeneration: 210/min.)

 **Fatigue:** 300/300 (Regeneration: 5/min.)

 **Encumbrance:** 40/100

 **Title:**

• Thousand Steps Journey (Experience gain increased by 40%. Spells are 20% stronger. Restores 50 Mana and Fatigue to Chosen per minute)

• Beloved of The Supreme Beings (When killed, transport Chosen to Heaven and transport killer/killers to Hell)

• The Lover of Life (Immersing in the mysteries of this world and mingling with its denizens fill up the Wanderlust Meter. Immersing in the culture of civilizations of this world fill up the Learner's Meter. Immersing in sexual acts fill up the Lustful's Meter. Upon maxing any Meter, Chosen is granted a leveled amount of Experience)

• Truly Favored (If the Chosen's actions please the Supreme Beings, the Favor Meter fills up. Upon maxing it, Chosen is granted an ability by the Supreme Beings)

• The High Priest (The gods of this world can commune and interact with the Chosen. Derive favor and power from each god allied with)

• Little Emperor (All of the Chosen's followers are 20% stronger and move and rejuvenate 40% faster. A trickle of all resources enriches the Chosen)

 **Class:** Summoner, Ruler

 **Spells:**

• **MAXED:** Greatest Shadow Demon

• **MAXED:** Greatest Demonic Wish-Granting

• Lessest Devil of Lust

• Lessest Devil of Gluttony

• Lessest Devil of Greed

• Lesser Mass Demonic Summoning

• Darkblight

• Shadow Serpent

• Succubus Seduction

• Darksight

• Lessest Apotheosis

• Blessing: Inspiration

• Blessing: Talent

• Blessing: Power

• Blessing: Fate

 **Abilities:**

• Blessing: Power: **Living Bread** Level 21

• Blessing: Power: **Enchanter's** **Talent** Level 28

• Blessing: Power: **Minor Blessings of The Gods** Level 7

• **Vale's Favor:** PASSIVE: Natural Regeneration (Restores 50 Health, Mana and Fatigue per minute)

• **Demacia's Favor:** PASSIVE: Alliance (Increases Chosen's Personality and Disposition to characters with good-based karma by 10 and characters with evil-based karma by 5)

• **Vale's Greater Favor** PASSIVE: Empowerment (Permanently increases Chosen's Health, Mana and Fatigue by 100)

• **Risen Elusian** (Chosen can sense the essences of Elusians and revive them. Number of revived Elusians and state of revived Elusians depend on Mana sacrificed)

 **Greater Power:**

• Gift of The Supreme Beings I (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Draw power from the Supreme Beings. Usable once a day)

• Gift of The Supreme Beings II (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Call upon the Supreme Beings to bless an object. Usable once a day)

• Gift of The Supreme Beings III (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Call upon the Supreme Beings to bring into existence a powerful phenomenon. Usuable once a day)

 **Lesser Power:**

• Touch of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Increase a target's Disposition towards you to 500% for 5 min. and down to 100% after 24 hrs. thereafter)

• Voice of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Command the world to do your bidding for 60 sec.)

• Will of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Allows the use of an Innate Power by sacrificing your Health and Mana and thereby gain a curse that will ban any form of healing or recovery for three days. 50% of maximum Health and Mana)

• Defiance of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Allows the use of an Innate Power by sacrificing levels. The number of uses equals twice the number of levels sacrificed.)

 **Innate Power:**

• Battle Realms: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent, Wolf (Summon creatures from this universe)

• Elder Scrolls and Diablo: Nirn and Sanctuary (Summon objects and creatures from this universe)

• Age of Mythology and Card Wars: God Powers and Card Magic (Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe)

• Age of Empires 3: God, Gold and Glory (Summon objects and creatures from this universe)

 **SKILLS:**

Light Affinity

Darkness Affinity

Water Affinity

Air Affinity

Earth Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Fire Affinity

Life Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Death Affinity

Divine Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Unholy Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Hell Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

•

 **Skill Points:** 7

 **Attribute Points:** 10

 **Create Points:** 10

 **Customization Points:** 10

 **Premium Points:** 10

•

 **ATTRIBUTES:**

Strength

Intelligence +11

Willpower

Agility

Speed

Endurance +5

Personality +5

Luck +5

Health +5

Mana

Fatigue

Encumbrance

•

"All on Luck!" I said and the screen flickered.

•

 **ATTRIBUTES:**

Strength

Intelligence +11

Willpower

Agility

Speed

Endurance +5

Personality +5

Luck +15

Health +5

Mana

Fatigue

Encumbrance

•

My Luck is now at 15. This means I'm getting luckier and luckier. I tried opening the Create, Customization and Premium Shops and I saw a real nightmare there. The costs had indeed skyrocketed than the last time. Reread the things they offer there and it costs 100 minimum for each. HOLYMOTHEROFGOD. That's insane. I'm really supposed to grind in this world? "I'll take Seedling and Grow I, II and III. That's seven points down the drain then." I said. That's seven points down the drain in an instant.

•

 **Spells:**

• **MAXED:** Greatest Shadow Demon

• **MAXED:** Greatest Demonic Wish-Granting

• Lessest Devil of Lust

• Lessest Devil of Gluttony

• Lessest Devil of Greed

• Lesser Mass Demonic Summoning

• Darkblight

• Shadow Serpent

• Succubus Seduction

• Darksight

• Seedling

• Grow I

• Grow II

• Grow III

• Lessest Apotheosis

• Blessing: Inspiration

• Blessing: Talent

• Blessing: Power

• Blessing: Fate

 **Abilities:**

• Blessing: Power: **Living Bread** Level 21

• Blessing: Power: **Enchanter's** **Talent** Level 28

• Blessing: Power: **Minor Blessings of The Gods** Level 7

•

I checked my Innate Powers again.

•

 **Innate Power 1: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent, Wolf:**

 **Battle Realms: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent and Wolf: Summon creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Stay too long in one place and rice fields and bodies of water of varying shapes and sizes will start appearing as well as horses, wolves, shale spiders and hordelings. Horses, wolves, shale spiders and hordelings are allied with Adriel._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Generate one Yin and one Yang point once per day. Increases rate by which Adriel acquires Yin and Yang points by 30%._

 _Yin Points:_ _ **5**_ _. Yang Points:_ _ **5**_ _._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _When dangerously low on Health or in imminent danger, a swarm of wolves, shale spiders, hordelings and horses appear to defend Adriel._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Battle Realms Battle Gears are improved greatly._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _When used, summon Peasants from each of the four clans._

 **TEMPERING: Limit Release 1.**

 **Innate Power 2: Nirn and Sanctuary:**

 **Elder Scrolls: Nirn: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 **Diablo: Sanctuary: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 **NIRN AND SANCTUARY:**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned creatures can be controlled by continually sacrificing Mana. Effectiveness of control depends on the difference between the creature's level and Adriel's level._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects have their level limitations and requirements removed. Consumable objects may be summoned in quintets._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects fully recharge their magic after twelve hours._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects with cooldowns refresh after a minute._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects with effects that rely on luck have their chances doubled._

 **SANCTUARY:**

 **TEMPERING: Improved Summoning 1.**

 **NIRN:**

 **N/A**

 **Innate Power 3: God Powers and Card Magic:**

 **Age of Mythology: God Powers, Relics and Myth Units: Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _God Powers and relics may be used beyond their intended effects._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Two kinds of Myth Units can be summoned in pairs._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Relics can be summoned in trios._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _God Powers are further improved and strengthened._

 **TEMPERING: AoM 1.**

 **Cards Wars: Card Magic: Summon magic from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Card Wars Cards may be used beyond their intended effects._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Special effects work at 100% success rate._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Card Wars Cards become stronger the more of them are active. Pawn Cards can physically attack enemies. Monster Cards are tougher and more durable. Plot Cards and Magic Cards can be manually activated or deactivated. Omnicards become impervious to non-magical attacks and more resistant to magical attacks below a certain threshold._

 **TEMPERING: Improved Summoning 8.**

 **Innate Power 4: The New World**

 **Age of Empires 3: God, Gold and Glory: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summon a Native American/Native Asian Settlement once a day. Summon a Trade Route once a day. Summon a Treasure plus Treasure Guardians once a day. Treasure Guardians are allied with Adriel unless provoked. Technologies that send Experience or units can be used again after three days._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summon a natural resource three times a day. A dozen wild animals or herdable animals can be summoned at once up to three times a day. Technologies that send Experience or units can be used again after three days._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Gain Shipment Cards of all Nations. Level requirement is ignored. Gain Experience for Shipments by training units, killing enemies, collecting Treasures, building structures and via Trading Outposts, Nation bonuses and Technologies. Technologies that send Experience or units can be used again after three days._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Shipment Cards refresh every week. Shipment Cards that send upgrades can stack with each other but applies only to the Nation it belongs to. Non-infinite Shipment Cards that send units can be used again after three days. Technologies that send Experience or units can be used again after three days._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _When used, summon Villagers/Settlers, New World Explorer/Native American War Chief/Asian Monk, starting Town Centers as well as other Nation bonuses. Limitations per Nation still applies._

 **TEMPERING: AoE3 1**

•

I haven't opened the presents I got from my friends yet and I haven't used the gifts the Loan Shark bribed me with. I'll immediately deploy Lut Gholein and Archipelago when I get back to Ratharbor. Before I knew it, I fell asleep and the undead cats covered me like a blanket. My first night in Ionia was pretty uneventful. I hope this is not something where you awaken in the middle of the night because of a chaotic turn of events or something like that. I wouldn't want to be caught unaware but knowing that I'm pretty much unknown outside of Demacia, I don't think anything's gonna happen... I hope.

I fell into a blissful slumber and had a dream. I was sitting on a table for two and it was bedecked with all sorts of treats and sweets. I dressed in pristine white formal wear. The room was suspended over a black abyss and my partner for tonight's dinner was none other than a monstrous being whose face resemble no other organ aside from its fearsome maw. It looked ill-fitting in that same white formal suite it wore but he ate with all the refinement and grace of a gentlemen. "Loan Shark. How nice to see you again." I managed to chirp.

The Loan Shark looked at me with its nonexistent eyes and smiled, a horrible curling of its absent lips that threw his wicked teeth into prominence. "Likewise, dear Chosen. I believe you enjoyed my gifts?" he asked. Well, to be honest, I really did and I said so to him. He smiled even wider.

"Now, my dear, I've come to you with a business proposal. Well, it's more of a quest for you, my dear. It's up to you if you want it or not but please hear me out first." he implored, a soft purring in his throat that made me want to say yes. I nodded my head in the affirmative. "Splendid." he purred. His purring is giving me the creeps. He took a deliberate sip of wine before continuing. I think he's doing that on purpose.

"In a town right next to the one you're in, there's a ghost town called Zenin's Folly. It's not as empty as everyone thinks it is. Underneath those remains is a growing cult of necromancers. I think necromancer extermination is right up your alley, don't you think? Slay them all for me and I shall reward you very well." the Loan Shark said. Necromancers, huh? It sounded easy enough. You know what they say, the easier the quest with great rewards, the more suspicious it is. "Why? Why exterminate a bunch of necromancers?" I asked. The Loan Shark smiled.

"A completely irrelevant question, Chosen. How so like a mortal. Very well. Among them is an ascended lich who thinks too much of himself. I think his humbling moment is long overdue." he purred, swirling the amber liquid in his wineglass like a cat toying with a cornered mice. An eyebrow shot up and the Loan Shark erupted into a rumbling laugh.

"Do this for me, my dear child, and the rewards will be immense. You'll find that a loyal follower can be earned out of this." he said. The room shook and there was a mighty crack. I woke up instantly but I knew the Current Quests section of my character screen had been updated.

The undead cats that blanketed me rose up and allowed me to rise. And I found an unexpected visitor. This visitor was playing with several bone and flesh cats, poking, stretching and rubbing them _(In the bone cats' case, disassembling them and watching them reform again)_. "It's not eating my face! I can't imagine this thing to be an undead!" the visitor said as it continued to tease and irritate the cats. The undead cats, being still feline and all, retaliated with indifference and scalding haughtiness.

"Hey, stranger! Morning! The names-" the visitor said as it extended a hand to help me up. "Wukong. I know. You're the Monkey King." I said. The humanoid chimp grinned when I recognized him. He grinned even further when I finally stood up and his natural instincts detected the powerfully enchanted items I wore. "Let's fight!" he said, brandishing his staff. "Really? A fight? It's too damn early in the morning for that!" I said.

I didn't get to add some more before I had to duck his because of his staff. "Hey!" I screeched as he continued his flurry of attacks. I levitated to the sky but the monkey followed me atop his cloud mount. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Wukong yelled excitedly, continuing to attack me. I rolled my eyes and didn't duck away from the staff blow coming right at me.

OHMYFUCKINGGOD! IT HURTS! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

I howled as the attack hit my arm. I'm sure he got it broken. This attack is not enough to trigger my Battle Realms innate because it uses malevolence as a measure of emergency. This one, however, will trigger Esperanza's enchantment. "What did you let me hit you for?" he asked. I swear Wukong is like an overgrown kid. "You'll see." I said, my voice was a pathetic whine. It hurts sssooooooooo much!

Tears had gathered to my eyes but I didn't allow them to fall just yet. Something wrapped around Wukong's ankle and the chimp looked down. His eyes widened at what he saw. A giant frog was there and riding on top of it was a baby with an overgrown dandelion in his chubby hand. Right now, the giant frog's tongue was tighly wrapped around Wukong's ankle.

The frog pulled him down with a force and sent him crashing on the ground. Before the chimp could rise back up, the dandelion had blown spores on his face and Wukong was almost instantly reduced into a pile of sneezing and wheezing mess. The frog jumped on him, bouncing its fat body on Wukong like a ball. "I- atchoo!- I- atchoo!- I gi-gi-give- atchoo!- give- atchoo!- u-up-up! ATCHOO!" Wukong managed to squeeze out of his throat.

If my arm wasn't hurting like hell, I would be laughing. I waved a hand to the baby and his friends and they grinned, quite proud at having done their jobs right. They saluted me then disappeared. People who watched us had their worries turn to humor then humor turned into mirth. A ringing burst of laughter had erupted all around us. The moment the Esperanza summons disappeared, Wukong's sneezing spell had vanished with them.

He stood up and thought about what just happened and then he too burst into laughter. The laughter had lasted for quite some time as if the people around here were glad to embrace it once again. Wukong looked at me and he stopped laughing. I will still whining pathetically. Man, I should've taken some healing spells. "Hey, you okay?" Wukong asked as he rushed to me. He inspected my arm which by now had taken a very interesting shade of violet. I can't use Greatest Demonic Wish-Granting in public. It's one of the negative aspects of the spell.

The unholy power conjured is now detectable even by those who can't decipher it. My arm will naturally return to its former state after some time. I took a lot of damage from Wukong's one attack _(More than half of my Health gone in an instant)_. I rubbed the Wisp Projector on one of my fingers and the ring summoned forth the Druid's three pet spirits: Oak Sage, Spirit of Barbs and Wolverine Heart. The temporary increase in my Health lifted the pain somehow. I tried to rotate my arm but the pain came back full blast and I let out a yelp. "I hate you." I said, glaring at him. The chimp grinned apologetically.

A hand clapped hard on Wukong's head and I knew who it was already before I even looked. It's the chimp's mentor and trainer, the Wuju swordsman Master Yi. Frankly, I hate him in the game. I play Supports a lot in LoL and he's one of the Champions I hate seeing in-game.

Him, Ryze, Lux, Mundo and Teemo. The quintet of my most hated Champions ever. "Forgive him. He is a most energetic child but he means no harm." he said apologetically, coming over to inspect my broken arm. "I'll be the judge of that." I groaned as he poked and prodded right on the sore spot.

"A little healing potion would do the trick for this. Please, allow me." he said. He took a potion from his belt and poured a small dose of the liquid into my arm and I felt the broken limb gradually return to its original form. "Okay! It's back to normal! Let's fight!" Wukong said excitedly. Yi's hand struck his student's head again. "That is enough, Wukong." he said sternly. "No. It's okay." I said. Wukong's eyes twinkled. "So, we'll fight?" he asked excitedly. He ducked before his master could hit his head again and tried to hide behind me.

"You are the one Lady Akali mentioned. The boy who brought those undead cats? Strange, indeed. Undead are usually malevolent abnormalities that harbor ill-will to anyone outside their kind. These creatures do not seem to be malevolent whatsoever." Yi said as he inspected the cats. "They're friends. This is Mimi. She's responsible for them." I said. I showed him the stuffed cat that regally sat upon my shoulders. Wukong shivered as he saw Mimi. He didn't see her at all because she was hidden behind my waterfall of a hair.

"You are a Collector?" Yi asked. "What's a Collector?" I asked. He grinned. "Someone who collects unusual things. We have them here all the time before the Noxian invasion. The Curiosities hosted a whole lot of strange things in their inventory." Yi said. I beamed brightly at that. "You know where that is? That's what I came to Ionia for!" I said. Wukong just shared a regretful look with his master.

"No one knows where they are now. The Noxians ransacked their market during the war and rumor has it they have retreated underground." Yi said. My face fell. "Oh, well, there goes my lead. Back to square one again." I said. Yi suddenly terminated the formalities. "Again, I apologize for my student's rude behavior. It was nice meeting you. Let us meet again under better circumstances, if the Fates allow it." Yi said.

He dragged Wukong as they marched away. What's with Ionians today? Don't they have time for pleasantries anymore? I sighed. I looked at the Esperanza summons and the undead cats. "Well, guys, it's a wasted trip. Let's go necromancer hunting instead." I said. I didn't know that my words were loud enough for several Ionians to hear clearly. Yi and Wukong's eyes sharpened at my words and they watched as I rode away on that ridiculous barn-carriage thing. "Call everyone. We have a lead." Yi said.

•

"Okay. The Loan Shark said the cult was situated on Zenin's Folly." I said. The hologram screen in front of me displayed the layout of the land. It's at least two kilometers to Zenin's Folly. "Inklings!" I called out. My shadow bubbled and hissed and my Shadow Demons came forth. 18 Inklings stood before me. I close my eyes and summoned more Shadow Demons:

12 more Inklings

10 Black Watchers _(They're human-shaped shadows and their bodies were dotted with countless inhuman eyes. They're excellent at scouting, relaying information and detecting hidden things)_

10 Black Flayers _(They're huge human-shaped shadows absent of arms and their eyes and mouths were fiery holes. Their gaze weakens enemies and their mouths can inflict torture with the words they speak)_

20 Shadow Guards _(They're massive winged demon-like shadows. They devour enemies whole to send them to a pocket nightmare dimension)_

2 Greater Shadow Queens _(They're chimera-like shadows that summon Shadow Beasts and animate the shadows of enemies to fight for them)_.

"Scout ahead for us and sniff out every entrance to the necromancer lair and determine how many they are and how deadly." I said. The Shadow Demons bowed low to me and sped off, their presences completely wiped out as they traveled via shadows. I scrolled across the screen of the hologram. There were barren spaces, battlefields I suppose, that looked out of place to the lush greenery I saw everywhere. "The hell? It looks ugly!" I said under my breath. I scrolled my map more and I saw there were others like this on the map.

 ** _"By the power of Gaia, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. I just invoked the Gaia Forest God Power and directed this miracle where the nearest barren spot closest to my current location. I felt the earth give gentle rumble as a glorious forest sprouted from the ground. Even from where I am, I could see the towering trees reach high to the sky and proudly stand like venerable towers of wood.

THEY'RE HUGE! THE GAIA FOREST WAS HUGE! OMFG! Every two minutes thereafter, I invoked the God Power up to four times.

Each time I did, the earth seemed to give off a gentle purr and the forest erupted from the ground. I watched as the barren spots on the map were swallowed up and disappeared entirely. Gaia Forest seemed to consume a lot more space than I anticipated. A barren spot near a village had been swallowed by the growth but so was half of the village. I hoped no one got hurt.

I zoomed out my view on Ionia until it displayed the island nation. Hhhmmmmmm... It was more like an archipelago. Many other islands were near Ionia and they were part of the nation's territory. "In other words, if Noxus' aim was to strengthen their navy, they couldn't pick a better spot than Ionia. It's practically a naval dream boat. A solid naval foothold in Ionia could've amped the Noxian threat by several notches." I said.

Dark smoke zoomed off of me and formed into a floating set of delicious food. I helped myself to the food and passed on some of the food I summoned just for my companions. The undead cats feasted on spectral cat food and the chickens dined on chicken feed fit for the gods. We came to Zenin's Folly several minutes later. It looked harmless enough. I can frankly see why people won't suspect this place.

It's empty and void of life. It was rundown and looked like nobody lived here since this place was abandoned or whatever happened to it happened. As the barn-carriage moved into the village, there was a suspicious change in the air. I covered my nose as the stench of necromancy filled the howling wind. There was no mistake. There are a lot of necromancers here.

The Vale Crypts was turned into a necromancer lair and now this abandoned village. What the hell's happening? Are they gonna go Mannimarco now? The Shadow Demons appeared out of their hiding and welcomed my arrival. I looked down on the hard ground beneath me. **_"By the power of Set, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. There was a blinding flash as the air was suddenly filled with multi-colored sparks. As the pulsing flashes expanded, my eyes could clearly see the network of caverns and tunnels under my foot. The people living here must've made it to escape from any chaos on the surface. With them gone, the necromancers had taken over it and made it their base.

The Shadow Demons informed me that there were only thirty necromancers within but the number of undead inside was astounding. They told me the tunnels hosted over fifty-seven Liches and their undead creations. Ain't that peachy? And the one the Loan Shark wanted to take out was the leader of this necromantic cult: a Ancient Lich.

This Ancient Lich is pretty impressive, able to lead this many liches. If necromancy was all about power-mongering, this little cult wouldn't be the threat it is now. "Hhhmmm... So, what's our method of attack? Just the usual throw-everything-at-them?" I asked myself. I went over to one of the ruined buildings. It resembled a tavern and I found behind the bar a secret passage into the tunnel main.

Maybe I'll do some fun. I took out Esperanza and perused through the deck. I've seen some cards that were pretty interesting and others that looked boring. I took the ones with the labels **"A bandit army of mutant puppies come to aid you...", "A coven of old cats come to aid you..."** and **"A legion of pastries come to aid you..."**. I squealed on top of my voice when my eyes feasted on the cuties that appeared.

The army was composed of hairless puppies with unnatural functional heads or limbs sprouting out in random parts of their bodies, their skins were different shades of ghastly green. They were cross-eyed and wielded strange weapons: morning stars made by sausages and potatoes, exploding chew bones and barking feral cans of dog food.

The coven was composed of old cats who hobbled around on canes, they wore glasses and wore witch's costume. They had brought with them a huge cauldron that was hoisted up by multi-colored mice and the cauldron was filled to the brim by an unknown liquid.

The legion of pastries lived up to their legion part, they numbered exactly at one thousand and they were dressed to kill with their pastry armors and pastry weapons. On an ornate platform carried by the biggest of these pastry creatures sat the only woman in the army and she looked harmless but I'm sure she's not had that role for nothing.

I lifted my hands over them all and called upon Enchanter's Talent _(Since the pastries were technically food too, Living Bread would be used as the first reference point)_ and mass-cast my custom enchantments Deadly Force and Divine Armor. Deadly Force I made for weak units that I really needed bolstered in order to jumpstart their usefulness. Divine Armor I also designed for weak units and this one will significantly decrease all the damage they receive from all sources. Divine Armor also completely negates unholy magic.

This meant the necromancers downstairs are as good as dead. These enchantments last for only a day but I think they're enough to ensure the success of the task. Hell, if the necromancers manage to resist the first wave of attack, I'll send the damn Shadow Demons after them.

"Get them, my lovelies." I said. My venerable Esperanza army yelled an ear-splitting battlecry and charged through the one entrance that was the biggest. With Set's Vision still in place, I watched what happened underground. The necromancers had sensed the amount of life energies going on top of their lair and they were alarmed by the sudden appearance of the others. I felt their envy for the ability to summon the amount of forces I just did means the trespasser possesses great talent and power as a summoner. They couldn't know I just summoned those from a piece of Weird item. Mwahahahahahaha!

The coven had begun to fill the tunnels with magical mist. I see. The coven is a summoning platform but the range of which their summons can venture is determined by where the mist touches. Their summons can't exit the mist then. The mist would be slower to expand in open spaces and it's most effective in closed spaces like this tunnel network. The legion and the army had joined forces in storming the stronghold. "Go watch the exits. Take out any stragglers." I said to the Black Watchers, Black Flayers and Shadow Guards.

The Shadow Demons nodded and flew away. "Support the assault inside." I said to the two Greater Shadow Queens. They nodded and summoned beasts made out of shadows and sent their creatures into the caves. I saw that the necromancers had mounted an impressive defense and I see what that pastry woman was supposed to do. She's in charge of resurrecting fallen pastry soldiers and summoning more of them.

That's why she stands in the backline and why she's well-protected. The feral dog cans were unleashed like hounds of war on the necromancers. Of course, they don't look like much of a threat until those cans leap on your face and open their jagged maws.

Impressive as the necromancers had been, they were forced to rely on their summons. I was informed that necromancers were forces not to be trifled with. The reason was simple: a necromancer had access to instant-death spells and while the novice necromancer would start by drawing necromantic energies unto themselves by channeling it from their victims and drawing it from their raised minions, the experienced ones had one or two of these instant-death spells along with some other life-stealing spells.

In other words, engaging a necromancer is a crazy thing to do. Liches were a different story. They can choose elemental spells from other magic branches or the life-draining spells of necromancy and you can bet your ass they have access to the most dangerous and deadly kind of undead. The push of the Esperanza summons under me was slow. A sloth looks like a race car in comparison.

I telepathically ordered my Greater Shadow Queens to unleash their own brand of terror downstairs and the halls was flooded with shadows in the shape of wolves, giant bats, spiders and other predatory animals. Chaos quickly overtook everything as the necromancers were forced on the defense more. From my point of view, the Ancient Lich had come out of his quarters and then...

OMFG! Did he just wave a fucking hand and obliterated everything?! The shadow beasts were gone with just one blast and the Ancient Lich had looked wonderingly why the Esperanza summons still remained. Is this why people are so afraid of necromancy? HOLEHFAK! The Greater Shadow Queens questioned me whether they should attack personally. I told them wait instead. **_"Shadow Serpent"_** I intoned.

A pulse had come off of me and Shadow Serpents emerged from living and non-living objects that could cast a shadow. They swirled into a globe of writhing bodies. Shadow Serpent is a spell that creates Shadow Serpents from each shadow nearby. Meaning enemies and allies who can cast a shadow contributes to the overall strength of the spell. It also has the benefit of being a homing projectile.

At that time, I didn't wonder why there were lots of Shadow Serpents. I'll know by the end of it. "Hunt!" I ordered. The mass of serpentine bodies undulated and sank into the ground. Will that be enough to take out an Ancient Lich? The Shadow Serpents phased through solid objects and emerged from the Ancient Lich's own shadow, impaling him with countless fangs and crushing bodies. The Ancient Lich had screamed at the unexpected assault, his wounding seeping with dissipating necromantic energies. Before his followers could aid him, another assault was incoming.

Flaming jack-o-lanterns had come off from the corner and homed in on the necromancers. Those who were closest to the swarm attracted more to them. I see. The coven had finally covered the entire tunnel network with their magic mist. Different attacks were happening all throughout the tunnel.

One room was violently bathed in flames, the other one was drowned by sudden floods, some had a plague of insects eating them alive while others were torn apart by invisible monsters. Damn. This is no joke. The cat coven can do serious damage with that kind of thing. I admit their time to set-up is a disadvantage but a skilled tactician can easily overturn it into their favor.

In perfect tandem, the puppy army and the pastry legion launched an all-out assault focusing on the Ancient Lich. The coven's curses had already befallen upon every necromancer and lesser lich inside the tunnels. Now, there was a frenzy which of the cards could accomplish the goal of killing the Ancient Lich. I telepathically reminded them that this was not a contest. They cannot afford to stand divided.

Esperanza shares an accomplishment made by Esperanza, the same goes for a defeat. They all returned to their perfect assault. Ah, the wonderful sight of coordination. I never get tired of seeing it. The coven had filled the cavern of the Ancient Lich with explosive jack-o-lanterns, the army had just deployed what looked like to me as their own brand of nuclear bomb _(A fallout of very questionable fluid afterwards. I have an idea what it is)_ and the pastry legion's queen had just finished making their own dragon riders and necromancers.

Again, I can see why the Ancient Lich is so strong. Conjuring multiple undead servants with just a wave of a hand.

Dark smoke zoomed off of me, once again filling the air with unholy magic, before it coalesced into a bag of marbles on my hand. It's the same bottomless bag of enchantable marbles. I liberally poured marbles into my hands. "Enchant!" I said and magic flowed into them. The fact that I now had Greatest Demonic Wish-Granting and a higher level of Enchanter's Talent meant that the magic I can infuse into these objects were considerably strong. Inside these marbles were spells of Great Sanctuary and Great Cleanse.

I threw the marbles into one of the entrances and quickly slammed the door shut. A series of explosions had wracked the tunnels. Seals and runes of holy origin spread like a venerable plague inside the caverns until the place literally pulsed with holy power. The intensity of the holy magic was so pronounced that it forced my Shadow Demons to flee back to my shadow and reacted with the Divine Armor enchantment I placed on the Esperanza summons. They were bathed in holy light and their attacks were now imbued with the same divine force.

With this new advantage, the coven, army and legion pressed on. Because I had thought undeath magic had also lingered nearby, I flicked several marbles into the air and they shot off like fireworks, chasing the darkness of the night with their bursts of gold. All around me, the ground sizzled and smoked in a good way. Dark magic is being purged from them and they were free to return to the natural balance.

The manhole budged open and I watched as the Esperanza summons emerged and threw the head of the Ancient Lich at my feet. They looked ever so pristine and cute as the first time I saw them. They smiled proudly and hugely, telling me telepathically that they had accomplished what I had required of them.

"Great work, you guys. Well done, well done." I said. With the aid of the pompous chickens and Mimi and her friends, we gave them a resounding applause. I had an idea. Why the hell not? "Here, guys. Take this back with you." I said, summoning a fat, decadent cake for each of them. They all erupted in cheers even though they're like my Card Wars units who speak mentally instead of verbal means. They saluted me then disappeared. To my delight, their cards, instead of taking an entire day to recharge, had come back up immediately.

"This is an amazing discovery, Adriel." I said, lapsing into my evil laugh. I looked back to the manhole and took out more of the enchanted marbles. I dropped a dozen of them and it was like someone had dropped a nuclear bomb on the site with the resounding explosion of holy magic inside the caverns. I think it has enough holiness to last a century.

I gave each of the undead cats a marble and we threw it into the air, we oooh-ed and aaah-ed as the fireworks lit the night sky once more. "I think everything is back in order. The necromancer cult is gone, I get my reward and Ionia is free one of more problem. Everybody wins!" I yelled excitedly. The fireworks of holy magic still continued _(Mainly because the undead cats loved it so much. They kept throwing marbles into the air)_. "Indeed. Ionia thanks you, child." a voice had joined us. I looked and saw an army of ninjas and swordsmen I'm sure I didn't notice before. OMFG! Master Yi. Wukong. Irelia. Karma. Zed. Akali. Kennen. Shen.

SHEN.

 **SHEN!**

 **SHEEEEEEEEEN!**

 **SHEN-SAMA!**

I fainted dead away.

 **Shen-samaaaaaaaaa~!**

 **Notice me, Shenpai!**

 **Kkkyyyaaaaaaaaaaaahhh~!**


	8. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Fated Meeting Part 2**

I should mention at this point that I have a great obssession with Shen. It all started out because Marshal was amazing at playing Shen. He told me Shen was the first Champion he bought with Riot Points. The pre-reworked Shen's the one I'm referring to, of course. I would play Sona and he'll come saving my ass with his Stand United. I also think Shen is very, very hot.

You can imagine that I fainted immediately at the sight of Shen. I saw him then everything swam. "That is the first time I saw someone faint at the sight of you. In apparent delight, no less." Akali commented as she watched Karma hurriedly catch the stranger. The undead cats beat her to it. She was amused that the boy he just had met wielded a powerful command of both holy and unholy magic, which is something highly uncommon.

Her eyes roved over to Zed and his shadow ninjas. While Zed had agreed to lend his order's aid because many students of his had been victimized by the necromancer cult, the knowledge that the boy possessed the ability to summon and control Shadow Demons might make him stay even further. He'd want his hands on the boy too. "You can leave now." Akali said in a deadly tone.

The ninja wars might be on a temporary ceasefire but the hostilities are not. Underneath the mask, Zed smiled coldly. "I think not." he said. "No fighting." Karma said in a firm voice. The Esperanza chickens and the undead cats had loaded the boy into the barn ride and moved on. "Please, wait. We would like to know more about your master." Karma said. The strange animals and the spirits looked at her, weighing her words. They shrugged and followed her. She meant no harm anyway.

I woke up and I saw the undead cats and Druid Spirits watching over me. I was in a foreign room. "Oh, my goodness. I thought I saw Shen and I fainted straight away." I said. My little pets looked at each other and smiled innocently. I rose from the soft bed and made my way to the door. I heard two voices coming towards me. I opened the door a bit and peeked. "Why do you reckon he fainted at the sight of you, Shen?" Kennen asked as he tagged along with his ninja buddy. He had to take five steps with each of Shen's.

"I don't know. I don't care." came Shen's unemotional reply. I think I'm in love with his deep voice. It's so manly and sexy. "Do you think he'll faint again if he sees you?" Kenned asked. Shen paused to consider that possibility. I think both ninjas sensed me already. He flung the door open and I saw the Champion who I personally think is the sexiest in the League. I fainted again.

As everything around me swam for the second time, an exasperated sigh escaped Shen's lips, causing Kennen to look away to hide his wide grin. I think several hours passed before I woke up again and when I did, a familiar blonde was looking down on me with a pen in his hand. I rose so fast that my forehead banged against his and the blonde dropped the pen and hissed in pain.

"EZREAL! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND DECENT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I screeched indignantly. I swerved my head to the other familiar form. Lulu. She grinned widely and had a pen on her hands too. "You doodled on my face?" I said, fingering the wet stains on my face. "It was his idea." Lulu said, her finger and Pix's pointing at Ezreal.

"Well, we wanted to pull a prank on you. Persephone told us where you are and she dropped us here. We never expected to see you bedridden." he said smoothly, rubbing the spot on his forehead. "Persephone dropped you here?" I echoed. The pair nodded. "We went to the church and asked for a ride from the chicken god to New Adriel. From there, Persephone gave us a ride to here." Lulu said. Well, Persephone found a way to bypass my desire. I didn't want any company so she sent me a nuisance.

"So, why are you here anyway? This distance... Hhhmmm... You wanted to check out on Curiosities, didn't you?" Ezreal suspected, grinning slyly. I immediately crumbled. "It's all Lulu's fault! She made me addicted to these weird items! She's evil! Evil, I tell you!" I wailed dramatically. Lulu and Pix rolled their eyes. "Mister, I have more of those in stock! You could've asked me first! You asked if I had more of the semi-useful, less-deadlier ones my inventory and I said no. You didn't ask us if we had the useful or useless, deadly ones in stock!" she explained strongly.

Well, she does have a point there. "You could've told me that instead of nodding like bobbing head figurine!" I said indignantly. "And besides, I don't even think Ionians have those kinds of things in stock." Ezreal said. My mouth dropped open. I gave Lulu a look. "Prepare to be enslaved by my burning desire to collect all things weird!" I said dramatically. Lulu and Pix rolled their eyes again. "We are yours to command, master!" they chorused in a zombie-like voice. We broke out in chuckles at that. "Where's everyone?" I asked.

"They're at the main hall. You really helped Ionia today, Addy. Did you know you just took out two of the seven biggest necromantic cults? One in Demacia and the other here?" Ezreal said, his voice was filled with admiration. I rolled my eyes. "All I did was enchant Esperanza's summons and they did the rest of the job." I said, playing with the light-tentacles of the Druid Spirits. Lulu, Pix and Ezreal gasped at that.

"You what?! Esperanza? THE ESPERANZA?! The weird cards?!" they screeched in disbelief. I showed the cards I used. Lulu held it in her shaking hands. "To think I was sitting under a golden nest all these years... WE DEMAND EXTRA PAYMENT!" she whined. I looked at her in surprise. "What? You mean you don't know about those cards? I thought you had it with you for years." I said in disbelief. The pair looked at me. "Mister, these cards weren't here before. Their numbers added up" they said.

We exited the room and I was still thinking about what Lulu just said. Does that mean new cards are appearing day by day? Hhhmmm... Well, it doesn't really matter to me. I mean, Esperanza's doing a great job of entertaining me. I can overlook that. "I wonder what new cards would come up. I hope they're the fun kind. Not some weaponized stuff, I hope." I said. "Knowing you, it'll be a combination of both." Ezreal said. "Say, after this, why don't we see if we can sniff out Curiosities?" I said. Lulu, Pix and Ezreal grinned. We entered the main hall and I slipped into a state of admiring the Ionian architecture all around us. "Whoa. This place is amazing. Is this a palace of some sort?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Welcome to the Swan's Song, the seventh of the ten Seats of The Elders." a deep voice had joined us. "Hey, Shen." Ezreal greeted him familiarly. I turned around and saw one of the Eye of Twilight right behind me. "Don't faint." came his curt order. Okay, I won't faint. I erupted into a massive squeal and leapt on the ninja. Shen's eyes widened at the sudden attack as the boy in front of him leapt at him like a cat upon a mouse. The boy hugged him tightly, fastening his arms around Shen's waist and screeching like a banshee. "That's scandalous." Lulu piped in.

She burst out laughing when Shen gave her a look. "Addy, go easy on the ninja. He's not used to that kind of reception." Ezreal said. I'm not listening. Because Shen was so tall, I only came up at little below his chest. buried my nose at his garment and breathed in his smell. His adamantite muscles, the perfections they are. Shen believed in honing the body beyond its mortal limitations and his physical shape is a testament of that conviction. It wasn't the kind of body anyone can get from working out. This is a product of an intention of turning their own body into a weapon of mass destruction.

"Please cease this indecent assault." Shen said, unable to do anything. He was shocked. He was truly shocked. He never had this kind of reception before. People feared him, admired him, awed by him. They lusted after him and there were many who thought they loved him. It was nothing more but an obssession to possess Valoran's spiritual vanguard, the Eye of Twilight who guarded both the physical realm and the spiritual realm. He never thought someone had the gall to go ahead and act on their impulses. "I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" I squeaked.

Shen had problems maintaining his unemotional facade. He was trained since birth to wear it. He pushed the boy away hard but he noticed the sparkling eyes that really held admiration and awe. To his disgust, he found out he rather liked it when the boy looked at him that way. "Unhand me." he warned. To his surprise and inner dismay, the boy had let go. He latched on Shen's one arm instead.

"I haven't forgotten about you too, Zed! Come out!" the boy said, looking at an empty corner. The forbidden art of shadows allowed one to lurk invisibly even to the most experienced eyes, even Shen couldn't do it without the right circumstances but the boy had seen him all the same. A loud 'tsk' came through.

The shadows melded into a pool and Shen's rival and enemy rose from the darkness. The boy left him and attacked Zed as well. The shadow ninja let out a yelp as the boy attacked him exactly the same way he had done to Shen moments ago. "Whoa, Addy. That's the Master of Shadows!" Ezreal murmured, backing away slowly while putting Lulu and Pix in front as a shield.

The boy wrapped himself around Zed like a snake and kept squealing. "Say something! Say something!" the boy insisted, gently shaking Zed like a bratty child. "Uuuhhh-" was all Zed could utter but it was enough to send the boy into a bout of delighted hysterics. The boy linked his arm around Zed's left then he linked the other on Shen's right. He dragged both men with him, jumping and skipping with glee.

"Hey, Addy, I'm more popular than these two gits! Why aren't you so crazy about me?" Ezreal demanded. "Am I glad you don't know." the boy said playfully. It left the impression that he did but Ezreal just didn't know about it. "He probably did it somewhere private." Lulu offered. She was only joking but Ezreal blushed at the revelation. "That's gross!" he said lamely. The boy dragged both men into the occupied spaces. He stopped when he saw the large number of people looking at him in astonishment. The boy got the wrong idea though.

"Oh, you should've told me this place was occupied. I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz." the boy said, offering a sweet smile of apology. "You could've warned me. Better yet, you could've steered me somewhere else." he hissed at Shen and Zed. "With you dragging us?" the two men chorused. The boy's eyes widened in recognition as Karma approached them. "We are happy to see you up and about. Please, the Elders would want to thank you personally." Karma said. She ushered the small group into the middle of the group of people who seemed to be discussing something very important.

I sat down at the huge round table Karma ushered us to. Zed and Shen had taken their seats beside me and the people in the room began to take their seats around the table. I noticed nobody took the seat beside Zed. "Doesn't this feel natural? It's like they're meant to be my personal guards!" I squealed. Ezreal, Lulu and Pix chuckled. "Addy, you don't have any idea how much you're stretching you luck right now." Ezreal said.

I gave him a conspiratory grin. "So, judging by the way you're holding us, quite familiarly I might add, I guess you do really know about us." Zed said after a minute of silence. I smiled at him which caused him to flinch. "Of course! I don't know everything about you but I know enough to consider you an old friend! Now, would you kindly put away that blade you're aiming at my midriff?" I said. Zed genuinely looked surprised.

He lapsed into Ionian dialect and said words that I couldn't begin to understand. "Were you cursing me by any chance?" I asked. "No. He was just complaining how someone like you is not supposed to be able to see past his tricks." Shen supplied. I looked at Zed and raised an eyebrow. "Someone like me?" I echoed, pretending to be offended. "By what we can evaluate from your performance, we deduced you might be a powerful archmage, the wielder of the forbidden arts is afforded a certain amount of anonymity. To be able to see through that veil so easily is disconcerting to him." Shen supplied.

I hugged his bicep tighter and rubbed my face against it. While we chatted easily, the table had been filled to full and I was blissfully unaware that I sat at the same table with the Elders of Ionia, the very ones who functioned as its government. "Expect nothing less from Demacia's High Priest." Ezreal said easily. Crickets chirped at the silence that followed. "That actually explains a lot." Zed said. "You? You are the High Priest Demacia has recently acquired?" Karma asked. I reluctantly nodded.

I shot a look at Ezreal and slit my throat with a finger. The blonde laughed awkwardly. "Hahaha. I guess the cat's out of the bag. Remind me to send a complaint to Piltover regarding their leading explorer." I said with an icy tone. The Elders stood as one and assembled themselves to me. I guessed what they were about to do just in time. "Nononononono... Please, seriously, it's okay." I said hastily.

I firmly told not to go with it. The Elders looked a bit put off at the blatant sniff at tradition but they accepted anyway. "Is that Soraka?" I asked as I finally took notice of the living ambulance of a Champion. "The Starchild? It sure is." Ezreal said. I nearly fainted at that. "To what honor do we owe your visit, Your Holiness?" one of the Elders asked. Ezreal coughed down his laughter. "Please, call me Adriel. Everyone else does. I don't answer to Your Holiness and all that. On your question, I came here for a shopping spree. I wanted to find Curiosities because Ezreal here told me that exclusive bazaars like Curiosities and Demacia's Underside sell quality items." I answered.

"And instead you obliterated a necromancer's cult." Irelia added. She and I shared a grin. "And found two darlings." I added wryly, hugging Zed's and Shen's biceps tightly. "Oh, gods." Zed groaned. The Elders looked at one another, exchanging looks of concern and great need. Soraka took a deep breath. "If it's not too much, Lord Adriel, may we humbly ask for your aid?" she said. Yep, there's my cue.

"Of course, sweetie." I said. "You might not notice it but Ionia is in a time of famine and strife. We're at the brink of a civil war and the Elders don't know what to do. May we ask for some sort of intervention from you?" Soraka said. I looked at her with surprise. I was honestly shocked at the revelation.

You mean to say I came to Ionia in the most opportune time to make myself dear to the people's hearts? You're joking! Ohohohohohoho! She mistook my expression as incredulity and shook her head. "If it's too much, never mind." she said hastily.

"No. He's agreeing." Lulu said. They all noticed that I positively sparkled, sparkling so much that Zed, the Master of Shadows, wanted to disappear. "And he stole my trademark thing!" Ezreal said indignantly. "I'll be glad to help in any way I can. Maybe as a boon, I can permanently end the ninja wars for you." I offered. Zed and Shen looked at me, their faces a pure, unadulterated shock and disbelief.

"Shen just showed emotion." Kennen stammered. He looked at Akali and his teammate was also transfixed then he fainted straight away. "End it, my ass!" Zed and Shen chorused, rising to their feet and hammering me at once. I reached up, an arm around a particularly large bicep and pulled them back down. "You want to perfect your shadow technique, right? Then stick with me." I said to Zed. He stopped then raised a finger then he thought about it, considering it, then he shut up and sat down. "And believe me when I say I can help you out a lot with any troubles in the spirit world. I can get a lot of load off your shoulders." I said to Shen.

A perfect replay of what Zed just did happened. When the two were down, I was wearing a Cheshire Cat grin. "Is he really a High Priest?" one Elder actually asked. The others were thinking the same thing too. "He might not look much but he's the real deal." Ezreal assured. "When can we expect your aid, Lord Adriel?" Soraka ventured. "Why, immediately, of course!" I said.

I stood up and walked towards the window. I breathed the fresh Ionian air. I found it difficult to believe that such a fertile would be barren. Then again, Ionia had been under attack by the Zaunites who used chemical warfare to disturb the balance of the earth. **_"By the power of Ra, Isis, Shennong and Dabo Gong, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. I invoked the Rain, Prosperity, Timber Harvest and Examination God Powers. Divine power rippled from me and cast unto the lands of Ionia like tide breaking upon sand. All over Ionia, the power of the gods reached and repaired the natural order.

A gentle rain fell upon the earth and the skies was alight with aurora lights. "By tomorrow, you have my word that the famine is over. As for the civil war about to break, I'm in no position to muscle my way in. It's your political standing I'm worried about. I can extend my assurance to you that I can personally handle the matters of the ninja wars. As for the rest, I'll help but you'll have to give me more information." I said. I looked back to see gaping Ionians staring at me.

"What?" I asked. "That was freaking amazing." Ezreal supplied for everyone else. "We've never seen a High Priest of your caliber, Lord Adriel." Lulu supplied a second later. The others nodded dumbly at this. I rolled my eyes and walked back to my seat. I noticed Zed's eyes were watery when I sat down. "What's the matter with you, Zeddy-poo?" I asked. He jerked and looked away. "And for all of you, I want to give these treasures as gifts to Mother Ionia." I said. I closed my eyes and called upon my Age of Mythology Innate Power.

Out from a celestial portal, three Relics appeared and floated down into the floor. "May I present the Canopic Jar of Imsety. With this Relic, the faithful soldiers of Ionia will be able to traverse distances faster. Here is the Nose of The Sphinx, which fortifies every structure on Ionian lands. Finally, this here is Pygmalion's Statue and all your villagers are healthier under this Relic's guard." I said. The Ionians' mouths dropped again.

"Enshrine them all in one temple and I will send my guardians to protect it night and day. With these gifts, I hope you will double your efforts into the betterment of Ionia and not for your sake. With these gifts, the gods look down upon Ionia from this day forward and believe me when I say they will smite those who tarnish their blessings for their own self-gain." I said. That seemed to have ended the silence and the Ionians had taken a very solemn expression.

"Now, that everything is settled, you must excuse us. We have a market to hunt. I'll be in contact." I said. I shot a look at Lulu and Ezreal and they stood up as well. I respectfully curtsied to the Elders and bustled the two Champions with me. I was disappointed to find that Zed and Shen didn't fall along with me. I think they didn't take the bait. "So, where do we head now?" Ezreal asked excitedly. I sighed as I longingly looked back on the room where the Ionians still sat stupefied. "Well, I guess we can go back and hunt for Curiosities again." I said.

Lulu looked at me. "Do you want to go there that bad, mister?" she asked. I sparkled on her question. "You should blame Ezreal for introducing me to this." I said. The blonde grinned wickedly. "Yeah, it's my fault alright." he said easily. We exited the great hall and found ourselves in the middle of a town far advanced than the village I saw earlier. This one resembled a combination of Japanese, Chinese and Korean ancient cities all mixed together in their architecture and culture. "WHOA..." I said in awe. I know I looked like a country bumpkin but whatever.

"Would you like a tour instead of a shopping spree instead, milord?" Ezreal asked with a grand flourish. "Hell, no. I want Curiosities more. This town's not going anywhere anyway." I said. The Esperanza chicken ride appeared out of the corner, carrying the undead cats. "Are those from Mimi and Friends?" Lulu asked, eyes widening. I nodded and I parted my long hair to show her the undead cat that nested on my shoulders. Lulu and Pix approached a bone cat and Lulu raised her staff. The cat was immediately disintegrated into fine dust. "Hey!" I started but my protest died when that same cat literally reappeared out of nowhere but the dust remained. "Holy crap. Is that Bonedust?" Ezreal asked. Lulu nodded.

"It's a normal quality." she said. She raised her staff again and a spirit cat and a flesh cat disintegrated. The flesh cat dropped pieces of decayed meat on the ground and the spirit cat left behind a glowing blue wisp. "Normal quality Ectoplasm _(The glowing blue wisp)_ and Rotflesh _(The pieces of meat)_." Lulu said. "Pix, we were sitting on a golden nest all these years and we never knew." she said, looking at her fae friend. The two burst into tears immediately.

"Bonedust, Ectoplasm and Rotflesh are valuable ingredients that can only be acquired from killing undead. They're great for anti-magic concoctions and rare medicines." Ezreal explained. "Oh." was all I could say. I looked away to hide my evil grin. "That definitely tasted purple, right?" I asked. Lulu and Pix fell on me, pummeling me with their little fists. "We're selling to you at 500% inflation rate, no, 1000%!" she wailed and Ezreal burst out laughing.

"Whatever, sweetie. You know I can still afford it." I said. We stood in front of the chicken ride. And almost as if Ezreal and I rehearsed it, we made a grand gesture at each other. "After you." we said to each other. "No, after you. I insist!" we chorused again. "No, please. I insist, after you!" we chorused again. Then we broke into a small fight on which of us gets to enter first. Lulu and Pix rolled their eyes and entered first.

We followed thereafter. When we sat on the hay seats, we were all surprised. "This is more comfortable than I thought." I couldn't help admit. The chickens looked at me pompously with a look of great satisfaction on their faces. We rode off and retraced our steps back to the village I originally landed on.

•

Noxus

•

High atop the former royal palace of Noxus, now the seat of the nation's military leaders, is a large crystal orb that floated unassisted. Within this orb is a pocket dimension large enough to put an entire estate and its lawns but the estate here is no sprawling greens or cultured stone but a black and forbidding castle surrounded by dark woods. The sky was perpetually stormy but it did not rain.

It cast a gloomy atmosphere upon all the land beneath it. The ancient castle that stood at the heart of this dimension was well-tended and designed in Gothic architecture style with an overwealth of gargoyles and statues of mysterious creatures. The castle had eight towers that reached to the sky but there is one that really stood out among the rest. This lone tower was the epicenter of the gloomy weather of the dimension and it swirled around the tower like a rising storm.

Inside the tower is a huge room that housed its own small pocket dimensions. Each of these miniature dimensions were designed with the beauty of nature and featured beaches, forests, gardens and things that were meant to delight and awe. All of these dimensions were accessed by doors that all centered on that one room. In the middle of the room was a bed made with garlands of flowers and the softest silk, a lady of fragile beauty and gentleness rested on the bed while a man her polar opposite sat at the bed, stroking the woman's hair with a brush.

The man was none other than Swain, the Tyrant of Noxus. A friend of his had informed him of a possible hope. "Father, you look distracted. Is everything okay?" she asked in a small voice. Swain's scarred face twisted into a warm smile. This was a rare sight for the ruthless and merciless Tyrant whom all of his nation feared. "I've heard another cure for your malady, darling. This time you'll feel better." Swain said. The woman smiled. "Father, it's no use. I've made my peace. I don't think I can bear another disappointment anymore. Please, father, just stay here until I go." she implored.

Swain's face contorted into a mixture of pain, sorrow, despair and great anger. He had brought practitioners of magical and non-magical medicine here to take a look at his daughter but none knew the cure to her malady. Even now as they shared this moment, his daughter's life was quickly slipping. "I haven't made my peace with anything yet, Auriel. I'm not losing you, not now, not ever. I'm not giving up hope you'll get better, my girl." he said vehemently.

His daughter didn't flinch at this display of ruthless emotion. She knew her father to his core, knew his strengths and weaknesses, and she loved him with all her heart. It's been the two of them since she was born and her father had given her everything she ever needed or wanted, even at the cost of his own soul. "Father, I'm bringing you more suffering. Let's stop. I'm tired. Every day as I lie here, I would look at the corner and I swear I could see Lamb and Wolf. Without fail, they show up at the same hour day by day and they're getting clearer with each appearance. I know my time is coming, father." she said.

Fear crossed Swain's face and he swerved to look at the corner his daughter had indicated. There was nothing there. At least, nothing that he could see. "This time, it will work, Auriel. There's someone just like you, a High Priest. A friend of mine said he's the real deal and quite strong. I believe he can help you get well." Swain said. His daughter looked at her father's unwavering face and managed a small smile. Auriel had given up all hope that she would be cured but she pretended for her father's sake. She was worried about her father, no, truly scared to the bone.

What would be left of him when she's finally gone? "At what cost father? You've sold your soul to the demon queen already. Just for me. For someone like me." she said. Swain seized her daughter's hand and squeezed it tight. "Don't you say that. Don't you ever say that, Auriel. You're my daughter. You're the only one left. Don't you dare give up hope." he said vehemently.

Her father was scared. He's been like that ever since she got the withering curse upon her. Auriel is High Priest with an affiliation to the god of the seas. All she had to do was to approach the sea and ask her god to heal her and it would happen. Swain feared, however, the ritual of calling upon that god would finish her off. He knew many dark magics that would aid Auriel but the holiness within her would repel it and he wasn't going to risk watching what it would do to his daughter. "Very well, father. I'll try this time. Are we going to leave?" she asked.

Swain considered many things. Lulu said the High Priest might be bent and crooked but his heart was in the right place. He considered bringing his daughter with him. His daughter's appearance might soften the High Priest's resistance. He knew of his own unsavory reputation and Lulu said the High Priest had taken the Demacian prince under his wing. Swain was more than willing to swallow his own pride and beg this High Priest to heal his daughter. "No, my dear. I'll go. I'll leave for Demacia tonight and I'll be back with good results." he promised. If the High Priest refused to come, he'll burn down the capital in order to get what he wanted.

•

"This is officially a pooper." I sighed in surrender. We scoured the woods where Greatest Demonic Wish-Granting had dropped me off. Even wit Ezreal's Dungeon Delver, nothing had registered. No entrance, nothing. I sat and thought about it for a moment. I wished to be put where Curiotisities was. Maybe I should rephrase that. "Hey, guys, gather up." I said. They came to me, wondering what I was up to now. **_"Greatest Demonic Wish-Granting!"_** I intoned. Dark smoke zoomed from me and unholy magic had once again filled the air.

"I wish to be at Curiosities' current location." I said. Then an all-mighty force jerked us all up and we were swallowed by a blinding storm of colors. We landed on our feet with a soft thud. As I expected, we were on a different place entirely. "I think this is the opposite side of the island." Ezreal commented, recognizing the rock formations by the open sea. "Guys?" Lulu called us. She pointed to a small cove where a large rock jutted on the side. A clump of sea lilies grew on the cove's quiet waters but Lulu had caught sight of a wooden door situated against the rocky formation, cleverly hidden by the water plants.

"Nice work, Lulu." I said. The yordle beamed. "Let's go shopping." I said. We squealed our way down to the cove. Using Greatest Demonic Wish-Granting again, we floated off the ground and went for the door. Through the slits, Ezreal saw soft light coming from the corner of the tunnel. "There's someone there alright." he said. Lulu motioned that the door was magically enchanted.

She said the enchantment would let in only those who can match the wavelength of the enchantment. If those who want to enter fail in the attempt or try to destroy the enchantment entirely, it will summon monsters to attack them. "It's a good thing you're here." Ezreal grinned. I closed my eyes and focused on Enchanter's Talent.

Usually blue energy gather when I use this skill but the higher levels of it made use of rainbow colors instead. Rainbow-colored flames gathered into the door and I felt the magic within the portal change into the flow of my power. "Oh, my God. Did I just do what I think I did?" I asked as the rainbow flames disappeared. Lulu examined the doors again and chuckled. "Mister, you rewrote the entire enchantment. Won't they be surprised at the change." she said wryly.

The door opened for us and we excitedly entered. The winding tunnel had led us to something spectacular. It led to a humongous grove with blooming trees that filled the air with sweetness, a river whose waters sang like a lullaby and a gentle sun that shone with kindness below. "WHOAAAAAA..." the four of us chorused in wonder.

"This is an amazing amount of enchantment for a market. It's magical." I said. Lulu, Pix and Ezreal just nodded dumbly. "Never underestimate the aesthetic sense of an Ionian." Ezreal said. While the surroundings were very beautiful, our reception was the exact opposite. It's as frigid as Freljord itself. Clearly, no one expected our visit and the looks of the shopkeepers all around us were wary and suspicious.

By this point, I should mention that the shopkeepers looked pretty much like veteran warriors. They certainly had the air and the looks, at least, but I suspect that they were also trained in the art of war. I also noticed that samurais and ninjas lounged on the branches of the sakura trees that were all around. Damn. The security in this place is sure is tight.

I also noticed that they all looked at me. I stand out too much, don't I? A guy with a hundred and more undead cats, some spirits and a weird transport comes into the picture very suddenly. Yep, that's really, really weird. I produced the three bottomless gold bags I conjured earlier and handed one each to Lulu and Ezreal. They looked at me with highly disbelieving expressions. "You have exactly ten seconds to disappear before I change my mind." I said. I didn't even get to finish. Right after I said ten seconds, they vanished into thin air.

"Ready. Set. SHOPPPPPP!" I shrieked excitedly and charged into the long line of stalls that sold high-quality items. Five minutes later... I think I lost the will to shop. Everything here is your typical enchanted weapons and armors and clothes and magical items. Yech! I think I've seen enough of that back at Underside. The main difference between the Ionian and Demacian works was that the Ionian tended to be heavily designed. Each was a tapestry that told a story. "Is there anything here interesting?!" I said indignantly.

"That depends on your definition of interesting." a voice had joined me. I looked as someone was climbing out of a pool of shadows. I shrieked and launched myself at Zed. I'm a bit surprised he didn't resist one bit. "Watcha doing here, Zeddy-poo?" I asked, rubbing my face at the expanse of his tight, rock-hard abdomen. "Taking you up on your offer. You can help me master my technique, right?" he said. I looked up at him with a face of absolute evil.

"And so much more..." I said in a sing-song voice that sent chills up his spine. I place a finger on his forehead and activated Blessing: Talent and Blessing: Power at once. I parted upon Zed a greater command of his shadow technique and a glimpse of other shadow techniques he's yet to delve into. Just the simple things really. I taught him Green Lantern mojo. He'll be making shadow constructs in no time. And I added something in it as well.

 **Blessing: Inspiration:** Adoration to Adriel

 **Blessing: Inspiration:** Loyalty to Adriel

 **Blessing: Talent:** Shadow Wielder's Affinity

 **Blessing: Talent:** Learning The Shadows

 **Blessing: Power:** Shadow Constructs

 **Blessing: Power:** Shadow Allies

 **Blessing: Fate:** Sword of Adriel

 **Blessing: Fate:** Shield of Adriel

"Yesssssssss..." Zed hissed very much like a snake. He felt the dark power surging in his veins. He felt the exultation within. He finally found a mentor who can teach him more of the forbidden path. "I think I can work with you. What do you need of me?" he asked. "Help me prepare this world for the invasion of the most evil creatures in the face of Runeterra: POROS!" I said dramatically. Zed looked at me blankly then he burst into laughter. "Damnit. Stop making me laugh. You're shopping?" he asked, looking at the empty barn carriage I promised to myself I would fill to the brim.

"Yeah. But nothing here is getting my attention or even my fancy." I said sadly. Zed went to face the numerous stalls that now looked at us with undivided attention. He shouted something in Ionian dialect but I heard the distinct word "collector" in there somewhere. Immediately, the Ionian shopkeepers brightened and they began show wares they haven't displayed before. "What did you say?" I asked as Zed fell along us. "Collector. Very rich. Raise prices." he replied. I gawked at his audacity. He grinned beneath the mask at his own mischief.

"Raise the prices over the roof and I can still afford it." I said haughtily. Zed watched as I went over from one shop to another. Like the shopping spree I had at Underside, it took me a really long time. To my disappointment, there aren't any Weird items in stock but there were several items that caught my curiosity. Many of my purchases were Ionian metalworks that really looked unique because of their design and uniqueness but there were some that the Ionians told me were rare and really powerful _(At least by Runeterran standards)_. Here and there. a shopkeeper would pry me from the path to offer me what they claim to be a really rare item. I bought them, of course.

"I think you've single-handedly emptied the entire lot." Zed muttered as he followed me. I left behind a trail of shopkeepers who shed tears and waved at me like a dear friend. I wouldn't be surprised. From the looks of it, I think it's just us who bought here for days now. The others were still shopping. We sat at the bank of the river and I perused through the whole pile of items I bought.

I retrieved an exquisite necklace. The symbol on the necklace were swords arranged in the shape of a star. I bought this because I saw Zed looking at it very intently. Right now even as I hold it in the air, he tried to look away. "Inklings, please hold this for me." I said. My shadow churned and the Inklings showed themselves again. The Shadow Demons held the necklace and I raised my hands at it. Rainbow fire gathered into the necklace and I began to cram enchantments into it.

 **Zed's Necklace**

• 100 Health

• 100 Energy

• 2 Health Regeneration per sec.

• 10 Energy Regeneration per sec.

• +10% Attack Damage

• +15% Movement Speed

• Allows use of "Summon Shadow Guardian"

• Allows use of "Summon Shadow Pit"

• Allows use of "Summon Shadow Nightmare"

• Constant "Hunter's Eye"

• Constant "Vigilance"

"Here you go, Zed!" I said cheerfully as I gave him the necklace. He stared at me. I'm pretty sure he gawked at me under that mask. "Are you serious?" he said in disbelief. I shoved the necklace into his hands. "Take it. It's a here's-to-a-new-friend gift." I said. He took the necklace then looked at the determined look on my face and he closed his finger on them with relish.

He immediately wore it and felt the powerful enchantments within come to life into his being. "This is amazing." he said in a soft voice. "Well, I have a feeling you'll be wanting to tag along with me so I may as well throw you a bone." I said. He grinned beneath the mask. "Thanks." he said awkwardly as if he wasn't used to thanking anyone before. "You're weird." I said and went back to enchanting the other items I bought.

He watched me silently as the rainbow fire gathered into the items I wanted to enchant. I planned on giving something to Shen, Wukong, Soraka and Karma. Shen, because he's hot and he's one of Marshal's quartet of favorite Champions. Wukong, because I think the chimp is cute even though he's a pain in the butt. Soraka and Karma are Supports and I'm a Support player so I have to give them some token.

Zed watched me as I pried my trade. Zed was thinking hard. What the hell is with this new master of his? A High Priest who is also a powerful Summoner and Enchanter? A High Priest with a powerful command of the unholy arts? The world was filled with many exceptions, individuals who stood out from the rest but this High Priest might be among the brightest. Wonderingly, Zed couldn't even imagine the distant future with him.

•

Jarvan III looked down at the velvet-black letter that came minutes ago by raven post. This one, he knew, was from the Tyrant of Noxus himself. Deep in thought, the king could only imagine what the tyrant would want but he had an idea. He opened the letter and read it.

 _To my esteemed Demacian colleague,_

 _I am pleased to inform you that I, the Grand General of Noxus, will be visiting your magnificent city precisely five days from now. It is my hope you entertain my presence with the utmost Demacian hospitality._

 _This is not a formal meeting between the leaders of our countries but a private one. I wish to pay homage to the High Priest that now shelters under your wing. It would be my greatest honor if you extend unto me and my company warmth and welcome. Glory be to Demacia!_

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Swain_

The king looked up from his reading to see the shadow of his son falling over him. The prince's face was thunderous. "What does that swine want, father?" the prince asked in a deadly voice. The king let out a tired sigh. "He wishes to visit Lord Adriel." he said. The prince hissed, clenching his fists in anger. "Will you let him, father?" he asked. The king fixed a steady gaze on his son. "Do not make this a reason for Noxus and Demacia to go to war again, Jarvan. This is not a state visit. It is a pilgrimage. Lord Adriel has made it clear he wishes to unite Demacia and Noxus in the future. Swain's visit to Demacia might make it easier for him to meet that goal." the king said firmly. The prince looked down but the king could sense the boiling hatred inside him.

"What makes you think there will ever be peace between our nations, father?" the prince said in a low voice. "Then you disappoint Lord Adriel if you think so that way." the king rejoined and marched out, leaving his son in silence. Jarvan III as he left. "You're a good father, you are. Look how that boy turned out." he berated himself every step of the way.

"What's up, Jarvan? Something up?" Garen asked the moment he passed by the room and seeing his childhood friend in the shadows. "Swain's coming to Demacia." Jarvan said. Then Garen understood his friend's distress. "We will be vigilant." he said with all seriousness. "And he wants to see Lord Adriel." Jarvan added after several tense minutes. Garen finally understood the enormity of his friend's dilemma. "Addy? Don't worry about him, J. Addy can take care of himself. He's got enough enough tricks up his sleeve to get the upper hand on Swain. Don't you worry." Garen said in a tone that he hoped would alleviate his friend's worry. He looked at the prince and saw that it did nothing of the sort.

"What if Lord Adriel finds him a more worthy student?" Jarvan asked in a small voice. Garen didn't have the answer to that. "Addy's not that kind of a person. He doesn't use people then throw them away when he's got what he wanted. Believe me, I know." Garen said. Jarvan took a deep, steadying breath. "I'm merely overreacting. I'm merely overreacting." he kept saying on and on like a mantra. Still, he didn't trust his archnemesis running through the streets of the capital. He would make sure Swain didn't try anything funny while he's on Demacian turf.

•

I was snoozing by the time Ezreal and Lulu were finished. They had bought only a small amount of items but I'm pretty sure the prices of those items were beyond the realm of their finances. The undead cats woke me up the moment they appeared. "Oh, my God, what took you guys so long?" I complained as I yawned sleepily. The two had the decency to look sheepish.

"We spotted some great things along the way. We couldn't resist." Lulu said. I looked at Ezreal. "Same thing here. I found something that you'd really be impressed with." he confided with a soft voice. We all huddled together and Ezreal opened his palms.

In his hand was a small, golden coin with inscriptions of a language long dead and radiated an faint aura of power. "Is that the Ancient Coin?" Lulu said, eyes wide with amazement. Ain't that the first thing to buy to go to Talisman of Ascension? I definitely remember that because I play Support. "Yeah!" Ezreal said gleefully. "Aren't you afraid of attracting a lot of attention with that? I remember you saying Artifacts like that give off a detectable aura." I said.

"Artifact auras differ from each other. The really big ones have the most effect but the little ones can be hidden easily." Ezreal said. I raised an eyebrow. "And you already have that thing." I said pointedly. Ezreal blushed.

"Is that the Ancient Coin? Pretty amazing if you found it here. Even more amazing if you managed to buy it." Zed's deep voice piped in and we all jumped. "ZED!" I said indignantly. The Master of Shadows slipped off from my shadow. "Hey!" I screeched. "Yeah! What of it?" Ezreal said defensively, closing his hand on his prize protectively. "I didn't know the star explorer of Piltover raked in so much cash. How many years' worth of salary is that?" Zed asked patronizingly. "Zed, that's enough teasing." I said gently. Zed looked at me then at Ezreal.

He got it and I think Ezreal realized what Zed just realized and he blushed even harder. "Connection to deeper pockets, eh?" Zed muttered. He looked at Lulu. "Same to you?" he asked. Lulu and Pix nodded their heads vigorously, not sharing Ezreal's reservations. "Well, I think I've had enough of shopping for today. Lulu, you said you have more Weird items in stock? I'll be glad to take them off your hands." I said, steering the conversation away. Lulu nodded and we launched into talking about the Weird stuff she had in inventory.

"Zed! This is your first mission! Take this and buy as many items that are weird, odd, curious, strange and mysterious. As many as you can find within one week. I'll claim them from you precisely a day after that and the next trick I'll be teaching you will depend on the number of things you have, their quality, their fun-ness and uniqueness. Got that?" I said, handing to him a bottomless bag of money.

Zed looked at the money and grunted. "What the hell am I supposed to do? Steal them? This is not even enough for one." Zed said. I leaned on his ear. "That money bag's bottomless, just so you know." I whispered. He looked at the tiny bag in his hands with disbelief and looked at me in wonderment. "Are you serious?" he asked. "Yeah. And it'll only work when you buy a Weird item." I said. He flinched as if I read his mind clearly.

We exited the bazaar. The Esperanza chicken carriage had a lot of things to carry that the undead cats and Druid Spirits pitched in with the work. "Well, Zed, see you in a week. I'll be in touch." I said, winking at him. My companions gathered around me. **_"By the power of Ptah, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. A massive sandstorm engulfed us and when it cleared, Zed saw no one but himself had remained.

This has been such a weird day for him.


	9. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Fated Meeting Part 3**

When we appeared back at Ratharbor, we saw it was filled again by adventurers, both the first batch who came out from their training grounds to pay at the Loan Association and newcomer adventurers who looked stupefied at the change of Ratharbor and the creatures that manned it. "Wow." Ezreal, Lulu, Pix and I muttered.

"ADDY! Where have you been?!" Velma demanded as she and the rest of Mystery Inc. ran towards me. "Why? What happened? Did something bad happen?" I asked. She sighed. "No, silly! There's a bunch of Demacians who want a word with you!" she said.

They allowed me to thank the Esperanza chickens with a summoned decadent cake for each of them. They cheerfully took the treat and disappeared. Their card, I was delighted to know, came back up instantly.

Mystery Inc. pushed and shoved me all the way to the townhall. The building looked small from the outside but the inside was magically expanded so that it can easily house a thousand.

When I entered, I saw Hawk Moth immediately along with Volpina, Pharaoh, Darkblade and Stormy Weather. There was a veritable number of Demacians alright. I don't think they're adventurers. From the looks of their gleaming, white armor, they're knights or something similar. They numbered around sixteen.

With them came the ninety-six Demacians I reincarnated as angels. "Lord Adriel!" they chorused the moment I stepped into the hall. I smiled awkwardly. "Hey! What's happening? Why are you all here?" I asked. The Demacians beamed proudly.

"From this day forward, we dedicated ourselves to you fully! We are no longer bound to our country and we have decided to devote ourselves into your service!" one of the angels said. He looked like their leader. The wispy lights that made his wings and the adornments of his ethereal body was different.

"Oh." was all I could say.

The knight that stood right in front looked to be their commander. His armor was also different. It was gold-trimmed and designed with images of angels and heroes and his longsword was jagged like it was built from the teeth of a monster. The man was handsome and solid with a neat mustache on his chin and an aura of a leader.

"May I ask what made you come to this decision?" I asked. "You have revived the ninety-six souls lost in the Black Maw campaign. They owe their lives to you. I'm Kale, captain of this company. We're the Knights of Demacia and we're here to lend you our aid." the man said simply.

"Oh." I'm back to speaking single syllables now. "Tell me they didn't come barging through the gate and demanded to see me." I whispered over to Hawk Moth. He smiled. "Sometimes, I think you're a clairvoyant." he said teasingly. I groaned.

"The Knights of Demacia? I've never heard of that before." I said. "The Knights of Demacia are an independent force, milord. We answer to no one but Demacia. We travel Demacian lands, bringing justice and righteousness to the people and retribution among the wicked." Kale said firmly.

I laughed awkwardly then nudged Hawk Moth. "Well, for the time being, I have no work for you guys. Everything here's pretty much been taken by my peepz. How about you entertain yourself on my training grounds? I'll call you back when I have something for you." I said.

To their credit, the Demacians looked disconsolate by my words. "Milord-" Kale began but I put a hand up. "I also want to observe your capabilities. The training ground will let me see it fully." I said. They looked reluctant but they accepted nonetheless. I want to put some sugar alongside that honey so...

"I have news of a relic of Demacia. I believe it's called the Wings of Demacia. I have a lead of where it might be and I want to send you as my representatives. For that to happen, I need to see your full capabilities. For that to happen, you need a run through my training ground." I said.

The Demacians looked stunned at the revelation. They took my words on a new light and determination literally shone from them that it's almost blinding. I looked at Hawk Moth. "I'll personally handle their case. By the way, did you happen to see a swarm of demons coming here?" I asked. Hawk Moth nodded.

"Indeed! But have no worry, we destroyed them before they can set a foot on New Adriel." he stated simply. Oh. So that's why those bozos never returned. They've been downed. LMAO. I burst out laughing. "They were mine." I admitted when Hawk Moth looked at me in question. He didn't understand what was so funny.

I gave out papers for each of the Demacians to fill out. I told them to carefully fill it out and I'll be back for them later. Hawk Moth and I exited the building. We talked about the changes in New Adriel. It turns out New Adriel is indeed expanding but Hawk Moth feared it would cause tension with the neighboring places.

It turns out that New Adriel is not far off from three of the famous countries in Runeterra: Piltover, Zaun and Bilgewater. Its closest neighbor is the two small island kingdoms of Kirin and Xenis. Kirin and Xenis are also close allies and are actually visible from the Dragon's Coast.

For hundreds of years, both countries had been isolated from the outside but they have successfully staved off the attacks from the Shadow Isles, marauders and pirates. Speaking of Shadow Isles, I should torment them again soon.

I walked towards the portals that led to the Diablo 2 realm and the cyberworld realm. I cast upon the Diablo 2 realm the gift I received from the Loan Shark and Diablo 2: Act 2: The Secrets of The Vizjerei: Lut Gholein joined together.

The inscription above the portal had turnd into "Sanctuary" instead. Which is fitting because I expect more of it to appear in the future. I floated off the ground and flew into the skies. Zooming towards the Dragon's Coast, I hovered above the floating land and looked at the waters directly near it.

I summoned the Battle Realms map called Archipelago and I found it appearing out of thin air and a tower of water had gone up to support it. Now I had two Battle Realms maps. I focused by Battle Realms Innate Power into the Archipelago and summoned Peasants from each of the four clans. I told them to occupy the land and start building on it. They immediately went to heed my order. I raised my hand.

"I summon Zaratan into my hand!" I yelled. Firefly-like lights gathered into my hand and formed into two Cards. I'm not summoning them here because there are no Pawn Cards or Tokens nearby. I should've taken some with me. I opened my palm and conjured the power of my Seedling spell. I'm serious about the giant beanstalk thing I said some Chapters ago. Activating Grow I, II and III, I tinkered with the seeds in my hand and began to cram as many features into it as I could. This is what came out.

 **Adriel's Seedlings: The Giant Beanstalk of Nations**

• Natural Self-sustainability

• Magical Self-sustainability

• Natural Self-repair

• Magical Self-repair

• Immunity to pestilence

• Immunity to blight

• Immunity to disease

• Greater Damage Resistance

• Greater Damage Nullification

• Leaves can be built upon

• Roots form an isolated bubble area

• Plant top generates a patch of magical cloud that can be built upon

• Adriel's followers that are on the plant move and harvest faster

• Adriel's followers that are on the plant take reduced damage

• When threatened, the plant releases weaponized plant-based attacks

• Requires a tribute of Mana once per week to function properly

It's like enchanting and stuff but I'm actually controlling the seeds' evolution and mutation. When I was done with them, I dropped them into the ocean below me. It took minutes for the seeds reach the bottom but I was amazed at how it literally exploded into being.

A giant beanstalk grew higher and higher into the sky until it reached the very clouds above. Massive leaves sprouted on the sides and they were big and sturdy enough to house a town. Luminous spores drifted all over the beanstalk until it looked like a Christmas tree.

These same spores acted as transport to higher or lower levels of the plant and also acted as defense mechanisms. The stalk of the plant itself had an elevator-like function and at the bottom of the ocean, the plant's roots formed a magical bubble that kept the water out and formed an area that can be used for building things. And to top it all off, the tip of the plant generates a buildable patch of cloud.

I think I have an idea what to ask the Loan Shark for an Innate Power next. I closed my eyes and focused on my Age of Mythology Innate Power. I summoned a pair each of Scylla, War Salamanders and Azure Dragons.

 ** _"By the power of Hel, I summon thee!"_** I intoned, calling upon the Nidhogg God Power. A third Nidhogg appeared out of nowhere to serve me and I squealed and hurled myself at it. I petted it and looked at the magical giant beanstalk I just designed.

I closed my eyes and focused on my Age of Empires 3 Innate Power to summon all the 14 nations playable in the game. A message popped in front of me.

 ** _"Greetings, Chosen! Because the Innate Power you have been granted is too big a force, we will assign an Arch-Existence to contain and embody all of this Innate Power you have conjured! The Supreme Beings smile upon you for you please Them!"_**

Arch-Existence? What does that mean? I opened my character screen, pressed the help button and typed in Arch-Existence. Okay. Persephone and the Loan Shark are Arch-Existences.

That means they're the top dogs and fat cats in the hierarchy of the Existences. They just assigned one of these bigwigs into my Age of Empires 3. That bigwig will manage and become everything from the game of Age of Empires 3.

Neat, huh? It's so awesome! But why is it too big anyway? Sure, Age of Empires 3 has 14 playable nations. I think that's big enough. I'm not sure if it's big enough to warrant sending an Ach-Existence for. Celestial portals opened here and there and Age of Empires 3 units appeared.

I focused them on the middle levels of the beanstalk. Each nation has its own massive leaf to start building on. I gave them the signal to go for it and start building.

I called upon the Innate Power again and huntable and herdable animals appeared in great numbers on the top levels of the giant beanstalk.

I called down fishes and whales into the waters below and the critters appeared as well in great numbers.

On the leaves of the beanstalk, trees, berry bushes and ore mines appeared as well.

I focused all the Treasures and their Treasure Guardians on the bottom level leaves that were designed to build the docks on. The leaves that stuck out the surface of the water had these units appearing as well as on the waters nearby.

Since they're allied with me, the Treasure Guardians would defend against attackers trying to get a foothold on the leaves. Treasure Guardians respawn if their associated Treasure remains unclaimed. Since the Treasures can choose who can claim them or not, the Treasure Guardians are sure to be revived again and again.

On the expanse of the magical clouds above, I summoned the Native Americans and Native Asians. I summoned just enough so each nation can get two of each.

I'm proud of my work and I let the Nidhogg find its way to the Dragon's Coast. I flew back to New Adriel and reached there in minutes. As I entered the townhall again, I looked up to see the Demacians sitting there patiently like good students. I smiled inwardly at that.

"Okay, guys, are you ready?" I asked aloud. They rose nodded positively. I magically took the papers from them and leafed through some. "Okay. From here, I'll separate you into two. The angels on one team and the knights on another. Please follow me." I said as I led the way. They followed behind me in two straight lines.

I saw Spearman, Kabuki Warrior, Warlock, Reaper, Ballistaman, Berserker, Cannoneer and Witch pass me by, trying to hold down their snickers. I gave them such severe looks that they fled a moment before their laughter sprang out.

"I couldn't believe the amount of monsters and dark creatures in your service, Lord Adriel. It's most unbecoming of your station, if I may be so bold as to say so." Kale commented. Volpina, Stormy Weather, Darkblade and Pharaoh glared at his audacity.

"Child, I don't answer to just one god. I have benign gods in my book of friends as well as malevolent ones. One does not pick how a High Priest turns out like how one picks a corn in a field." I said. DAYUM. Did I just sounded wise? I thought I just sounded wise. I'm gonna write that down later.

Mwahahaha. Kale nodded as if he understood but I wondered if he really did understand. "Just be thankful the chicken god is not with me. He would've smitten you instantly." I said easily.

Kale's eyes widened. "The chicken god? What kind of deity is that?" he echoed in disbelief. I looked at him in surprise. "You haven't been to Demacia? You haven't seen the undead that manage the blessings of the Relics at the Our Lady of Stalwart Protection church?" I asked.

Kale raised an eyebrow at me. "All we saw is a big clump of souls. There was no chicken there." he said. I think he has this feeling that I'm playing with him. Luckily, the angels came to my rescue.

"The chicken god exists, knights. He was the one responsible for summoning our souls so we can be reborn. He listens to Lord Adriel faithfully. When our souls were lost, we wandered around the Black Maw, unable to move on. That was when we heard the otherworldly but divine call. We could not resist and we were brought before a magnificent creature. It resembled a chicken from any farm you might come across but its feathers were black as the starless night and its eyes were filled with ever-burning fire. It sat upon a nest of swirling souls like a monarch and looked upon us with the disinterest of one so mighty at the sight of one so inferior. It was truly an awakening moment." the leader of the angels said. His fellow angels agreed with him.

"Now, now, Mir, let's not spoil the surprise for Kale here. Let's all await the day he comes face to face with the chicken god." I said. The angel looked shocked. "You know my name, milord?" he asked in wonder. "Of course, I do. I know all your names." I said but I didn't explain any further.

We came to the dais that housed the portals to my other realms. I smiled and whirled back at them with such flourish that they took a step back. "Well, then, all of you will enter the same world but in different realms. Angels first." I said.

The door of the Diablo 2 realms opened up and the angels entered one by one until none of the ninety-six creatures were left. The door shut and light flooded from the cracks then disappeared for a moment. It opened again and it was the knights' turn. "In you go, guys." I said. The knights looked particularly doubtful about this whole thing.

"You're not gonna chicken out, are you?" I asked. This seemed to raise their ire and they squared their shoulders. One by one, they entered. Kale was the last one to leave. He stood hesitatingly at the door. I raised an eyebrow at him and he stepped into the portal.

The doors closed and flashed again. The angels and the knights were gone. I communicated with the monsters in Act 1 and told them to evaluate each and every newcomer. I cranked up the difficulty of the realm.

They should feel a real challenge in dealing with my peepz over there. I then went over to the people Kenji had recommended to me. Remember them? Nigel and the others?

I'm going to meet with them today because I'm handing out a lot of quests. I'll be posting a Quest Board in town. Quests that appear there will personally come from me. They're all gonna range from trivial to very important. All from the standard fetch-me-something quests to the the-world's-at-stake quests.

I gathered Nigel Lurke, Lemuru Sasha, Sirus Bloodwell and his mercenaries, Fravis Urne, Stemis, the four-man team Poison's Touch, Beardwall, Leniana Marvis, Sthatolm Purge and Ester Light and her gang.

I summoned them to the townhall and to my surprise, they appeared within three minutes of my summons, wearing faces of pure excitement and glee.

They looked positively excited at the prospect of the person, from which New Adriel was named after, contacting their services. I said I would each talk to them personally and I summoned a small booth where just me and the persons I want to talk with can fit in. It's magically enchanted to prevent outsiders from eavesdropping.

I asked Nigel to scour the land for weird potions and I proceeded to enchant him.

 **Blessing: Inspiration:** Adoration to Adriel

 **Blessing: Inspiration:** Loyalty to Adriel

 **Blessing: Talent:** Master Concocter's Natural Talent

 **Blessing: Talent:** Grow Ingredients

 **Blessing: Power:** Master Concocter's Magical Talent

 **Blessing: Power:** Summon Ingredients

 **Blessing: Fate:** Sword of Adriel

 **Blessing: Fate:** Shield of Adriel

I asked Lemuru to find me as many weird items as she can get her hands on and I proceeded to enchant her.

 **Blessing: Inspiration:** Adoration to Adriel

 **Blessing: Inspiration:** Loyalty to Adriel

 **Blessing: Talent:** Prolonged Longevity

 **Blessing: Talent:** Greater Disease and Ailment Resistance

 **Blessing: Power:** Tattoo User's Talent

 **Blessing: Power:** Businessman's Smarts

 **Blessing: Fate:** Sword of Adriel

 **Blessing: Fate:** Shield of Adriel

I asked Sirus and his men to bring me a live menagerie of rare creatures and I proceeded to enchant them.

 **Blessing: Inspiration:** Adoration to Adriel

 **Blessing: Inspiration:** Loyalty to Adriel

 **Blessing: Talent:** Greater Health Reserves

 **Blessing: Talent:** Greater Strength and Power

 **Blessing: Power:** Dark Practitioner's Affinity

 **Blessing: Power:** Dark Warrior's Affinity

 **Blessing: Fate:** Sword of Adriel

 **Blessing: Fate:** Shield of Adriel

I asked Fravis to forge never-seen-before poisons with unique effects and I proceeded to enchant him.

 **Blessing: Inspiration:** Adoration to Adriel

 **Blessing: Inspiration:** Loyalty to Adriel

 **Blessing: Talent:** Poisoneer's Natural Talent

 **Blessing: Talent:** Grow Ingredients

 **Blessing: Power:** Poisoneer's Magical Talent

 **Blessing: Power:** Summon Ingredients

 **Blessing: Fate:** Sword of Adriel

 **Blessing: Fate:** Shield of Adriel

I asked Stemis to find a certain someone and bring him to me alive and unharmed and I proceeded to enchant them.

 **Blessing: Inspiration:** Adoration to Adriel

 **Blessing: Inspiration:** Loyalty to Adriel

 **Blessing: Talent:** Greater Skills

 **Blessing: Talent:** Greater Combat Performance

 **Blessing: Power:** Complete Restore Arsenal

 **Blessing: Power:** Complete Empower Arsenal

 **Blessing: Fate:** Sword of Adriel

 **Blessing: Fate:** Shield of Adriel

I asked Poison's Touch to make artificial creations and these creations must have the ability to sustain and feed an entire community and I proceeded to enchant them.

 **Blessing: Inspiration:** Adoration to Adriel

 **Blessing: Inspiration:** Loyalty to Adriel

 **Blessing: Talent:** Mad Scientist's Natural Talent

 **Blessing: Talent:** Creating Insight

 **Blessing: Power:** Mad Scientist's Magical Talent

 **Blessing: Power:** Creating Mastery

 **Blessing: Fate:** Sword of Adriel

 **Blessing: Fate:** Shield of Adriel

I asked Beardwall to become my spy and infiltrate Noxus and I proceeded to enchant him.

 **Blessing: Inspiration:** Adoration to Adriel

 **Blessing: Inspiration:** Loyalty to Adriel

 **Blessing: Talent:** Master Spy's Talent

 **Blessing: Talent:** Master Infiltrator's Talent

 **Blessing: Power:** Master Spy's Arsenal

 **Blessing: Power:** Master Infiltrator's Arsenal

 **Blessing: Fate:** Sword of Adriel

 **Blessing: Fate:** Shield of Adriel

I asked Leniana to make a large number of pastry creatures each for military use, food source and entertainment and I proceeded to enchant her.

 **Blessing: Inspiration:** Adoration to Adriel

 **Blessing: Inspiration:** Loyalty to Adriel

 **Blessing: Talent:** Magical Baker's Talent

 **Blessing: Talent:** Magical Baker's Trade

 **Blessing: Power:** Greatest Mana Reserves and Restoration

 **Blessing: Power:** Greatest Mana Affinity

 **Blessing: Fate:** Sword of Adriel

 **Blessing: Fate:** Shield of Adriel

I asked Sthatolm to find a certain someone and convince him to join me and I proceeded to enchant him.

 **Blessing: Inspiration:** Adoration to Adriel

 **Blessing: Inspiration:** Loyalty to Adriel

 **Blessing: Talent:** Speechcrafter's Talent

 **Blessing: Talent:** Excellent Persuasive Skills

 **Blessing: Power:** Speechcrafter's Affinity

 **Blessing: Power:** Businessman's Smarts

 **Blessing: Fate:** Sword of Adriel

 **Blessing: Fate:** Shield of Adriel

I asked Ester and her gang to become my spy and infiltrate Piltover and Zaun and I proceeded to enchant them.

 **Blessing: Inspiration:** Adoration to Adriel

 **Blessing: Inspiration:** Loyalty to Adriel

 **Blessing: Talent:** Lady's Natural Talent

 **Blessing: Talent:** Greater Learning Skill

 **Blessing: Power:** Lady's Magical Talent

 **Blessing: Power:** Summon Attendants

 **Blessing: Fate:** Sword of Adriel

 **Blessing: Fate:** Shield of Adriel

When I was finished, they all had accepted what I had asked of them. I knew they were scared. For many of them, it'll be the first time in a really long time that they'll leave the walls of Ratharbor but they have accepted the quests I had given them without second thoughts.

They knew I relied on them and that alone was something they were proud of. Kenji told me they trusted me because I gave them something that they lost years ago: dignity.

That's something governments around the world couldn't comprehend. If they want the people to rise above their current situation, they should give them their dignity back first.

Only then will they stick on the straight and narrow path. I guess I kind of understand where Kenji was coming from. I took in a huge breath. I was quite spent.

My Mana's nearly depleted from all this enchanting. I told them I expect them to take my quests easily because, I told them, I personally think taking things way too seriously never did anyone good.

I told them to take it easy, never endanger themselves and, most importantly, enjoy the experience. They smiled brightly at me and I excused them.

When I was left to myself, I focused the Blessing: Power on myself to rewrite Enchanter's Talent. It's now called "The Greatest Enchanter That Ever Lived". I did the same thing with Living Bread and it's now called "The Greatest Baker That Ever Lived".

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Am I vain or am I vain?

Even though I had to restart at level 1 again, it's stronger than the current level of Enchanter's Talent or Living Bread! Banzai, Life Affinity! You truly manipulate life as you see fit! But from now on, I had to be very careful.

If enchanting objects has a limit, how much more living things? I'd hate to find out for myself what would happen if I enchant someone too much. I was lost in my thoughts for a moment. Then I called upon my character screen.

•

 **Adriel**

 **Level 36**

 **Experience:** 10/36000

 **Health:** 700/700 (Regeneration: 60/min.)

 **Mana:** 6200/6200 (Regeneration: 210/min.)

 **Fatigue:** 300/300 (Regeneration: 5/min.)

 **Encumbrance:** 40/100

 **Title:**

• Thousand Steps Journey (Experience gain increased by 40%. Spells are 20% stronger. Restores 50 Mana and Fatigue to Chosen per minute)

• Beloved of The Supreme Beings (When killed, transport Chosen to Heaven and transport killer/killers to Hell)

• The Lover of Life (Immersing in the mysteries of this world and mingling with its denizens fill up the Wanderlust Meter. Immersing in the culture of civilizations of this world fill up the Learner's Meter. Immersing in sexual acts fill up the Lustful's Meter. Upon maxing any Meter, Chosen is granted a leveled amount of Experience)

• Truly Favored (If the Chosen's actions please the Supreme Beings, the Favor Meter fills up. Upon maxing it, Chosen is granted an ability by the Supreme Beings)

• The High Priest (The gods of this world can commune and interact with the Chosen. Derive favor and power from each god allied with)

• Little Emperor (All of the Chosen's followers are 20% stronger and move and rejuvenate 40% faster. A trickle of all resources enriches the Chosen)

 **Class:** Summoner, Ruler, Creator

•

 **ATTRIBUTES:**

Strength

Intelligence +11

Willpower

Agility

Speed

Endurance +5

Personality +5

Luck +15

Health +5

Mana

Fatigue

Encumbrance

•

 **Spells:**

• **MAXED:** Greatest Shadow Demon

• **MAXED:** Greatest Demonic Wish-Granting

• Lessest Devil of Lust

• Lessest Devil of Gluttony

• Lessest Devil of Greed

• Lesser Mass Demonic Summoning

• Darkblight

• Shadow Serpent

• Succubus Seduction

• Darksight

• Seedling

• Grow I

• Grow II

• Grow III

• Lessest Apotheosis

• Blessing: Inspiration

• Blessing: Talent

• Blessing: Power

• Blessing: Fate

 **Abilities:**

• Blessing: Power: **The Greatest Baker That Ever Lived** Level 1

• Blessing: Power: **The Greatest Enchanter That Ever Lived** Level 1

• Blessing: Power: **Minor Blessings of The Gods** Level 7

• **Vale's Favor:** PASSIVE: Natural Regeneration (Restores 50 Health, Mana and Fatigue per minute)

• **Demacia's Favor:** PASSIVE: Alliance (Increases Chosen's Personality and Disposition to characters with good-based karma by 10 and characters with evil-based karma by 5)

• **Vale's Greater Favor** PASSIVE: Empowerment (Permanently increases Chosen's Health, Mana and Fatigue by 100)

• **Risen Elusian** (Chosen can sense the essences of Elusians and revive them. Number of revived Elusians and state of revived Elusians depend on Mana sacrificed)

 **Greater Power:**

• Gift of The Supreme Beings I (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Draw power from the Supreme Beings. Usable once a day)

• Gift of The Supreme Beings II (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Call upon the Supreme Beings to bless an object. Usable once a day)

• Gift of The Supreme Beings III (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Call upon the Supreme Beings to bring into existence a powerful phenomenon. Usuable once a day)

 **Lesser Power:**

• Touch of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Increase a target's Disposition towards you to 500% for 5 min. and down to 100% after 24 hrs. thereafter)

• Voice of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Command the world to do your bidding for 60 sec.)

• Will of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Allows the use of an Innate Power by sacrificing your Health and Mana and thereby gain a curse that will ban any form of healing or recovery for three days. 50% of maximum Health and Mana)

• Defiance of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Allows the use of an Innate Power by sacrificing levels. The number of uses equals twice the number of levels sacrificed.)

 **Innate Power:**

• Battle Realms: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent, Wolf (Summon creatures from this universe)

• Elder Scrolls and Diablo: Nirn and Sanctuary (Summon objects and creatures from this universe)

• Age of Mythology and Card Wars: God Powers and Card Magic (Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe)

• Age of Empires 3: God, Gold and Glory (Summon objects and creatures from this universe)

 **SKILLS:**

Light Affinity

Darkness Affinity

Water Affinity

Air Affinity

Earth Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Fire Affinity

Life Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Death Affinity

Divine Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Unholy Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Hell Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

•

And there it is, folks. I scrolled over to the Attribute Screen.

•

 **Skill Points:** 6

 **Attribute Points:** 6

 **Create Points:** 10

 **Customization Points:** 10

 **Premium Points:** 10

•

 **ATTRIBUTES:**

Strength

Intelligence +11

Willpower

Agility

Speed

Endurance +5

Personality +5

Luck +15

Health +5

Mana

Fatigue

Encumbrance

•

I opened the Help Section again and asked to elaborate the Attributes. Here's what it returned.

 **Strength** \- Strength is necessary when dealing in physical aspects of the body. It governs the performance of Chosen in physical melee and ranged combat. It provides a massive bonus to Health and is required for the success of physical activities.

 **Intelligence** \- Intelligence is necessary when dealing in mental aspects of the body. It governs the performance of Chosen in memory, imagination, mental learning and thinking. It provides a massive bonus to Mana and is required for the success of mental activities.

 **Willpower** \- Willpower is necessary in dealing with the emotional and spiritual aspects of the body. It governs the performance of Chosen in dealing with stress, trauma, heavy emotion and bodily disturbance. It provides a massive bonus to Stamina and is required for the success of morale and resistance.

 **Agility** \- Agility is necessary in dealing with the reaction time of the body. It governs the performance of Chosen in dealing with arts that require quick movement and fast thinking. Strength+ Agility makes Chosen quick in striking. Intelligence+ Agility makes Chosen quick in formulating. Willpower+ Agility makes Chosen quick in recovery.

 **Speed** \- Speed determines movement of interaction in realspace. It governs the performance of Chosen in movements and quickness. Strength+ Speed makes Chosen quick in following up assault after assault. Intelligence+ Speed makes Chosen quick in envisioning. Willpower+ Speed makes Chosen quick in rallying.

 **Endurance** \- Endurance determines the hardiness, toughness and durability against the harmful effects of realspace. It governs Chosen's innate resistance against all things physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually damaging and determines the recovery of Chosen against illness, ailments and diseases.

 **Personality** \- Personality determines the social interaction in realspace. It governs the emotional and intellectual quality and quantity of the sentient races of the world to the Chosen and determines the arts of speechcraft, charisma and talespinning.

 **Luck** \- Luck determines the natural, unnatural, supernatural and supernormal influence of fortune in realspace. It governs the fortunate but random and unpredictable phases and turn of events that happen and whether it will turn out for the better or the worse.

 **Health** \- Health determines how much damage the Chosen can take. It governs the strength of bodily functions and how well the other Attributes are applied to Chosen's person.

 **Mana** \- Mana determines how much otherworldly energies the Chosen can manipulate. It governs the performance of eldritch endeavors and how well these magics are applied by the Chosen.

 **Fatigue** \- Fatigue determines how much interaction in realspace the Chosen can handle. It governs the overall performance of every action Chosen performs.

 **Encumbrance** \- Encumbrance determines how much physical weight the Chosen can carry in person. It governs the regulation of energy throughout the body and at higher levels, begins to influence all other Attributes.

0_0 - My literal reaction. OMFG. This is way beyond what I come to expect. You mean to say that these things are far more complicated than what they do in RPGs?! Okay, I know the Attributes are ripped-off from Elder Scrolls but this is way more than I imagined. Then my eyes looked at the memo at the bottom of the screen.

 ** _"Every 100 levels surpassed, three more Attributes are unlocked!"_**

SWEETSISTERMOTHEROFMERCYHOLYMOTHEROFGOD!

Should I enchant an item that increases all of my Attributes? Hhhmmm... Why not? It's not beyond the realm of possibility now, is it? I'm starting to feel Mimi would come in handy for this. The enchanting rating of 100 is too good to be true. "All on Intelligence!" I yelled brightly.

The screen flickered for a moment and applied the changes. My Intelligence in now 17. I picked up Mimi from my shoulders. Somehow, a dead cat draping on my shoulders didn't disturb me a bit. Hahaha. It must be from the fact that I love weird items.

"Are you ready to go awesome, sweetie?" I asked. The recalled soul of Mimi, which now resided in the stuffed body and brought with it all her feline friends and her mistress all thanks to the tribute of Mana I offered, nodded. Then something totally embarrassing happened.

I focused my "The Greatest Enchanter That Ever Lived" on Mimi and to my horror instead of rainbow fire, these things appeared: multi-colored stars, bright rainbows, sparkly unicorns, glittering faeries, brilliant butterflies and fireflies, cute toys and plushies and singing flora and fauna and perfect princesses of varying ages gathered and danced around Mimi who now was enveloped by a cartoon sun.

They congregated around the stuffed cat, singing and dancing that would do the Disney Princesses franchise very proud. They clapped and cheered and vanished into a shower of flowers when the enchantment was finished. A ringing burst of laughter erupted all around me.

I was deep in thinking that I forgot I did it right in the middle of the town square. Battle Realms units, Myth units, Cards, civilians and adventurers burst out laughing, unable to hold it down.

My face reddened the color of blood and I screeched. Howling louder than the rest was none other than the blonde nuisance from Piltover. Lulu was clapping though, she and Pix literally sparkled. "I think it's cute!" she insisted. Oh, thank you, Lulu, thank you! Then looking over Ezreal and Lulu, I saw several people I didn't expect.

Jarvan III, Jarvan IV, Lux, Garen, Xin, Poppy, Vayne, Quinn and Valor and Shyvana. They were also howling with laughter. Beyond those, either I'm crazy but I think I saw Shen standing there. He wasn't laughing but I could tell the way his shoulders were shaking that he was fighting it real hard. I fainted dead away.

 **ATTRIBUTES:**

Strength +5

Intelligence +20

Willpower +5

Agility +5

Speed +5

Endurance +10

Personality +15

Luck +20

Health +10

Mana +5

Fatigue +5

Encumbrance +5

 **TOTAL:**

 **Health:** 1200/1200 (Regeneration: 110/min.)

 **Mana:** 10/6500 (Regeneration: 240/min.)

 **Fatigue:** 800/800 (Regeneration: 30/min.)

 **Encumbrance:** 40/150

•

I was once again in a weird place. It looks like a wonderland for children who had an incurable addiction to sweets.

It's a world of sugar, cavities and diabetes. Everywhere you looked, the landscape and the things that dotted it were made from candies and other sweet treats.

Of course, being the reasonable and mature adult that I am, I wasted no time summoning a huge glass and began to fill it with ice cream from an ice cream hill that stood nearby. I jumped when a voice interrupted me.

"Good evening, dear Chosen! I trust you find my realm very tasty?" the Loan Shark said, dining on a plate of gingerbread men desperately trying to escape. I don't know why but I was compelled to laugh at his joke.

When we finished, he conjured a table for two. I joined him and feasted on the mountainous ice cream I had scooped. "This is very delicious!" I said between mouthfuls. The Loan Shark grinned.

"Thank you! I do my best to please!" he said in a rumbling purr. There goes that creepy purr again. I eagerly stirred the conversation so he wouldn't be tempted to scare me again. "So how did my quest go?" I asked.

The Loan Shark gave a rumbling laugh. It shook the candyworld around us. "You actually failed that quest, my dear." he said playfully. "HU-WAAAAAAAAAT?!" I screeched at the top of my voice.

The Loan Shark burst into laughter. "Oh, my Inevitabilities! I have not laughed like that for so long!" he said joyfully. I think he's teasing me. "What do you mean I failed?" I asked suspiciously. He laughed again.

"My dear, I am afraid I have not the time to explain it to you fully last time. Before you kill someone, you must first mark them with the spell I gave you. That way when you finish them, they will be my food." the Loan Shark said. My face dropped. The gold in my hand turned out to be nothing but rocks.

SO SAAAAAAD!

"But on account that I too made a mistake, I shall accept this nonetheless! You have, after all, succeeded!" the Loan Shark said graciously. My mouth dropped again and I burst into a ringing round of thanking. He chuckled as he listened to me.

"So, why did you take out that Ancient Lich? I'm guessing it's more than what it appears to be." I asked. It was the Loan Shark's turn to gape at me then he recovered and grinned, those hideous maws twisting. He chuckled.

"Very well. That Ancient Lich, in ten years time, will reform and will be the first necromantic creature in all of Runeterran history to gain a public office and the trust of Ionia's populace. He is destined to be the right hand of the future emperor of Ionia, the one he listens to the most and guides most of his ruling. That young emperor is still under the protection of the Elders and they await a time to push him to the throne and begin uniting the island nation once more." the Loan Shark explained.

HOLEHFAKENISHEYT!

I just killed a good person?! Wait, he'll become a good person in the future. He's still bad when he died so I think that doesn't count. Something lit inside my head. "Then the follower you said was..." I said softly. The Loan Shark laughed.

"None other than Ionia's emperor when he comes of age. By taking out that Ancient Lich, I have taken it to myself to arrange you take his place. It is inevitable. I have also taken to myself to adjust the timeline in your favor. Instead of waiting for ten years, he will come of age next month." he said gleefully. My mouth dropped.

This Loan Shark person is so sinister! There's no other word for it! I guess I'll have to be very careful of taking quests from him in the future. I don't know what mess he'll make out of manipulating entire lives.

"Are you frightened?" the Loan Shark asked. I sighed. "Of you? No. Of myself? Yes. Now that you showed up, I learned that I bend easily. I don't have strong moral fiber, after all. And here I was fancying myself as one of the good guys." I said.

The Loan Shark was surprised at this and he laughed out loud. "Amazing! Amazing! Simply amazing! You never cease to amuse me, dear Chosen!" he said. Then he suddenly jumped. He grinned at me apologetically.

"You must forgive me but I must cut this very pleasant meeting short. Someone is trying to interrupt us yet again." he said. With a loud crack, the Loan Shark simply vanished and a hologram appeared in front of me again.

•

 **A new Innate has been granted!**

•

 **Innate Power 1: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent, Wolf:**

 **Battle Realms: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent and Wolf: Summon creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Stay too long in one place and rice fields and bodies of water of varying shapes and sizes will start appearing as well as horses, wolves, shale spiders and hordelings. Horses, wolves, shale spiders and hordelings are allied with Adriel._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Generate one Yin and one Yang point once per day. Increases rate by which Adriel acquires Yin and Yang points by 30%._

 _Yin Points:_ _ **13**_ _. Yang Points:_ _ **13**_ _._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _When dangerously low on Health or in imminent danger, a swarm of wolves, shale spiders, hordelings and horses appear to defend Adriel._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Battle Realms Battle Gears are improved greatly._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _When used, summon Peasants from each of the four clans._

 **TEMPERING: Limit Release 1.**

 **Innate Power 2: Nirn and Sanctuary:**

 **Elder Scrolls: Nirn: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 **Diablo: Sanctuary: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 **NIRN AND SANCTUARY:**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned creatures can be controlled by continually sacrificing Mana. Effectiveness of control depends on the difference between the creature's level and Adriel's level._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects have their level limitations and requirements removed. Consumable objects may be summoned in quintets._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects fully recharge their magic after twelve hours._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects with cooldowns refresh after a minute._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects with effects that rely on luck have their chances doubled._

 **SANCTUARY:**

 **TEMPERING: Improved Summoning 1.**

 **NIRN:**

 **N/A**

 **Innate Power 3: God Powers and Card Magic:**

 **Age of Mythology: God Powers, Relics and Myth Units: Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _God Powers and relics may be used beyond their intended effects._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Two kinds of Myth Units can be summoned in pairs._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Relics can be summoned in trios._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _God Powers are further improved and strengthened._

 **TEMPERING: AoM 1.**

 **Cards Wars: Card Magic: Summon magic from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Card Wars Cards may be used beyond their intended effects._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Special effects work at 100% success rate._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Card Wars Cards become stronger the more of them are active. Pawn Cards can physically attack enemies. Monster Cards are tougher and more durable. Plot Cards and Magic Cards can be manually activated or deactivated. Omnicards become impervious to non-magical attacks and more resistant to magical attacks below a certain threshold._

 **TEMPERING: Improved Summoning 8.**

 **Innate Power 4: The New World**

 **Age of Empires 3: God, Gold and Glory: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summon a Native American/Native Asian Settlement once a day. Summon a Trade Route once a day. Summon a Treasure plus Treasure Guardians once a day. Treasure Guardians are allied with Adriel unless provoked. Technologies that send Experience or units can be used again after three days._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summon a natural resource three times a day. A dozen wild animals or herdable animals can be summoned at once up to three times a day. Technologies that send Experience or units can be used again after three days._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Gain Shipment Cards of all Nations. Level requirement is ignored. Gain Experience for Shipments by training units, killing enemies, collecting Treasures, building structures and via Trading Outposts, Nation bonuses and Technologies. Technologies that send Experience or units can be used again after three days._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Shipment Cards refresh every week. Shipment Cards that send upgrades can stack with each other but applies only to the Nation it belongs to. Non-infinite Shipment Cards that send units can be used again after three days. Technologies that send Experience or units can be used again after three days._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _When used, summon Villagers/Settlers, New World Explorer/Native American War Chief/Asian Monk, starting Town Centers as well as other Nation bonuses. Limitations per Nation still applies._

 **TEMPERING: AoE3 1**

 **Innate Power 5: Plants AND Zombies**

 **Plants VS. Zombies: Suburban Almanac- Index: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Passively activates the production and collection of Sun. In daytime, natural Sun production is doubled. In nighttime, natural Sun production is halted. Adriel automatically collects Sun._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summon a Level of choice where Plants can be planted or Zombies can be summoned for their normal prices. Summoning Plants or Zombies outside a Level cost more._ _ **SUMMONED INSIDE LEVEL ENVIRONMENT:**_ _Plants have immensely increased attack range and are incredibly accurate. Zombies have immensely increased movement speed and penetrate through defenses incredibly fast._ _ **SUMMONED OUTSIDE LEVEL ENVIRONMENT:**_ _Plants and Zombies can be placed at a greater range. Plants attack faster when near Adriel while Zombies move faster when near Adriel._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Plants and Zombies may be used beyond their intended effects. Plants and Zombies can use their abilities regardless of requirement and those abilities are further enhanced should the requirements be met. Plants and Zombies can move freely when summoned outside Level environment._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Allows the summoning of environment modifiers and Level mechanics._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Generate three Plant Food a day_

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _All features are unlocked. Zen Gardens are all available. The Shop has many new features._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Plants and Zombies can teleport to Adriel regardless of distance._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _When dangerously low on Health or in imminent danger, a swarm of Plants and Zombies appear to defend Adriel._

 **Tempering: N/A**

•

I finally got something that isn't from a RTS game! Yes! Plants VS. Zombies this time. And this one doesn't have a limit! That means I can reach into both Plants VS. Zombies 1 and 2! I will unleash the Zombot into this world!

A great army of them. What's even better is that I started with a large amount of Sun to summon Plants and Zombies! THIS WORLD WILL BEND TO MY WILL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Happily, I surrendered the candyland dream. I was so happy that I forgot why I fainted in the first place.

•

I woke up slowly and gradually. I saw Gaihla, Utara, Yvaine, Arah and the healers looking down at me with a combination of concern and humor on their faces. "Oh, my head..." I groaned as I sat up from the bed.

I noticed that someone had taken out my Gingerbread Town because we're inside the mansion. The dining hall next door was busy with the sounds of eating and talking.

"Girls! I had a horrible nightmare! I dreamed I embarrassed myself in the right in the middle of New Adriel and everyone was watching! The Demacians and I thought I saw Shen there somewhere!" I screeched as I recalled it.

The girls had burst out laughing again. So much that tears were streaming down their faces. "I didn't dream that, didn't I? It's real?" I said in horror. They nodded amidst their hilarious laughter.

I pretended to faint again. "I don't think I can recover from this! Goodbye, cruel world!" I said dramatically. "Get over it! Everyone's waiting for you to come around!" Arah said as she pulled me up. Being a big and tall woman, she managed that quite easily.

We stepped into the dining room and I saw everyone there. Jarvan III, Jarvan IV, Garen, Xin, Lux, Shyvana, Quinn and Valor, Poppy and Vayne. They sat at the huge table, treating themselves to the treats of the countless vending machines that stood around them.

To my horror, I saw Shen and I sensed Zed somewhere. Ezreal, Lulu and Pix were there too. What the hell are all these people doing here?! "Okay. I think I'm gonna excuse myself." I said then made a run for freedom. The healers held me back.

"You don't understand! I have to go dig a hole and hide in it for a hundred years! I'm shamed, I tell you, shamed!" I yelled. "Just quit the drama already!" Fan Geisha said in exasperation. They pushed and shoved me into the room and everyone spotted me. Joining them were Mystery Inc., Hawk Moth, Zymeth, Kenji and Grayback and Persephone. Vale had yet to return.

 _"Welcome back to the world of the living, Addy. Do you want a grave to be buried in?"_

"I want a pyramid as big as the Great Pyramid of Giza, as grandiose as Taj Mahal and I prefer it to be something like this mansion." I said tartly.

 _"Do not worry, Persephone will see to it that it is built. She will personally seal you in."_

After her playful reply, she burst out into laughter. The Battle Realms units followed suit. "Hahaha. Hilarious." I said sarcastically. "Well, I think it was cute." Lulu insisted. She and Pix crossed their arms. She looked at her fellow yordle Poppy and Quinn. Instead of giving her their support, they merely whistled loudly.

I sat down next to Lux who was somehow diminished. "Don't worry, sweetie. You'll bloom in your own time." I said jokingly and hugged her. "Why do you have so many beautiful women around you?!" she shrieked indignantly.

"I don't know, Lux, but I manage anyway. If I survived, so can you." I said dramatically and the two of us burst into crocodile tears. "So, what brings you guys here? More importantly, how did you get here so fast?" I asked, looking at the prince and the king.

"They took the Roc express." Kenji said. They told me they asked the chicken god for help and the chicken god, through the Pawn Cards, had asked a Roc to transport the party from Demacia to New Adriel.

"And the two of you?" I asked Shen and looked over at Zed. The Master of Shadows appeared from a pool of darkness. I gave Shen an expecting look. "Curiosity. I wanted to know what kind of High Priest Ionia will try to woo in the future." he said without the barest hint of emotion.

At this, the Demacians jerked like they sensed an enemy. I noticed this as well and held a hand up. "Don't worry. Nothing changes even with this." I said to soothe the Demacians but they didn't lower their guard one bit. I sighed. "Come on, guys. Don't be like that. If Noxus is trying to woo me, why can't Ionia as well?" I said. I relished at the effects of these words.

The two Jarvans looked at me with their mouths hanging open and the rest looked thunderstruck. "You know about that?" the king asked. I nodded. It's not omniscience or anything but I think by now you know how my mind works so here's how it go.

Ezreal, Lulu, Jarvan III, Jarvan IV, Garen, Lux and Xin each had a Black Watcher on them. They're one of the new Shadow Demons I summoned back at Ionia when I dealt with the Ancient Lich.

They told me about the letter from the Tyrant of Noxus. A letter speaking of his imminent visit and desire to see with me. I winked at them. "And I also know it was Lulu who informed Swain of my existence." I added.

Lulu and Pix spat the ice cream from their mouths, looking at me with surprise and shock. "You also know about that?" she echoed. I smiled again. "And I also know what Swain wants from me." I said, having known about it after sending my Inklings to Noxus. Who knew the Tyrant had such a soft spot? It's enough to win me over.

Everyone looked very curious but the Existences looked like they expected nothing less from me. "What I repeat here does not leave this place, is that clear?" I said with all seriousness. They agreed without any second thoughts.

"Swain's daughter is a High Priest and is afflicted with a withering curse. If she doesn't find a cure soon enough, she'll pass away and there goes the last vestige of humanity left in the Master Tactician. If that happens, all of Runeterra will suffer at the hands of the Noxian warmachine." I said.

Lulu and Pix spat out their ice cream for the second time, looking shocked at my incredulous explanation. Ezreal was about to make an accusation but Zymeth quelled him with just a look. "Will we be enough?" Channeler asked.

She and the other healers had the same expression of determination on their faces. "You believe him?" Ezreal had echoed. "Addy might be prone to overexaggeration but he never does that in very important cases." Fan Geisha said. The king broke the silence with a cough.

"Who could've thunk that Swain had a High Priest for a daughter?" he said. I looked at the prince and noticed he had a dark expression. I floated in front of him and snapped my fingers in front of his face. He jerked and looked wildly around. "FOCUS!" I said then I pinched his cheeks and shook it gently like I usually do with toddlers and kids.

The prince sighed and rubbed his aching cheeks when I finally let go. I was relieved that his mood had greatly improved and he no longer darkened at every mention of Swain's name. I wasn't the only one who took great notice of this. "Just who is this Swain person anyway?" Velma finally asked. She and the other Existences had been rudely left in the dark.

I sparkled brightly, much to Ezreal's chagrin, and with the aid of Shaggy and Scooby, I launched into the explanation of the current situation. Using sock puppets, the three of us launched into a show of Swain and his daughter, his rise to power, his ambition and relation with the Black Rose, his enmity with the prince and so on and so forth.

We used old-school comedy and childish humor with the explanation so the air would not be tainted with discomfort. When we finished, they all had a good laugh but the Existences had read between the lines very clearly and found out the reason of the prince's hate. "Jeepers!" Daphne said when we finished up.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Grayback said. They tried hard not to cast a glance at the prince. "Thanks." the prince whispered as I settled back into my chair.

"Don't worry about those nay-sayers, Jarvan. You just focus on my campaign of destroying those evil poros." I said haughtily. "Yeah. Pure evil." he replied sarcastically, grinning widely.

Scooby and I tried bribing Valor with a Scooby Snack so he would land within our reach that I may finally touch that bird I so adored. Unfortunately, he looked at the both of us like we were seaslugs and we stopped.

The conversation ended somewhere around 8:00 p.m. I offered the Demacians to stay here for the night since I would be going back to Demacia tomorrow anyway.

They accepted, mainly because New Adriel had them so much curious. When we exited the Gingerbread Town, I saw that we're back at the Dragon's Coast. They had done well to choose the Dragon base if we were to put a positive image on the king.

"I saw the other three bases too." Jarvan III said easily as he passed by me. He read my mind perfectly. My face fell. He laughed. "This is one great piece of paradise you have here, Adriel." he said, taking in the natural beauty of the Dragon's Coast.

The buildings built by the Dragon had done a magnificent job of blending into the landscape. They looked like they were a part of it instead of being items made by man,

"Would you like to see the other one?" I asked. The king nodded positively. Dark smoke zoomed off of me and we floated off the ground. We flew high into the air. He saw the vast expanse of the Dragon's Coast high above the air, laughing like a child as he flew to the skies like a bird.

He saw the other tower of water which housed the Archipelago, the massive giant beanstalk that housed my Age of Empires 3 units and the octopus and turtle Zaratans, their massive bodies clearly visible in both New Adriel and the Dragon's Coast. "Amazing!" the king yelled in exuberance. Did he mean my territory or just the act of flying?

We flew down unto the beanstalk and the king watched as the fast-growing civilizations that built upon the massive leaves. "Amazing." the king said again. I think he said that for the thirtieth-something time already.

We rounded to the corner where you get a picturesque view of New Adriel and that seriously surprised me. When did New Adriel get so big? It's not longer a town or anything.

Each day, it grows bigger. Over the days that I've been absent, I missed so much progress. My New Adriel had grown so big without me knowing about it.

I felt both proud and sad. The Existences did a great job. "I don't want a city though. That's way too big for my taste." I said aloud. "You have so many faithful allies surrounding you, Adriel. I envy you." the king said. I looked at him and smiled tenderly. "Yeah, I know. I'm lucky that way but it doesn't have to be the same thing for you, you know." I said. Then he took a deep breath.

"I tried to bribe one of your workers, Adriel. I'm not so sure about you leading Demacia as its High Priest. Frankly, the prospect of a High Priest appearing now is laughable. A hundred and twenty-seven years, Adriel! That's how long Demacia has gotten along without a High Priest!" he said.

I think this is the part where I'm supposed to listen. I know it because this is what I do for Marshal all of the time. I listen as he pours it all out.

"I don't trust you, Adriel, just so we can be clear on that. I find you a threat to everything I have built and plan on building. In just mere weeks after your appearance, you've reshaped the entire Demacian society. My allies are not happy with it. Just so you know, I've built a lot of alliances with many noble families in order to secure my position. They don't like it frankly. As king of Demacia, I have the right to challenge your decisions but I've seen the change you've wrought and I see our nation that has stopped moving for many years now slowly begin to move again. Then you have this place, a perfect piece of paradise and with so many loyal followers who clearly adore you and will kill anyone who does the mere slight on you. That fellow I bribed listed the torture he would do to me if I ever pulled the same thing again. Imagine that." he continued.

I was interested who is this person. "And worst of all, you know how to handle my son." he said, his voice cracked that I looked up in surprise. WHAT?! What does Jarvan IV have to do with this? "Excuse me?" I said softly.

"How do you know what to do when he goes like that? All these years, things are pretty cold between him and me. I see the way he admires you and that makes me jealous. We never got along so well to begin with. Katherine's the one he loves. I know I have many flaws and I might have done a great deal of damage to that boy but this is too much. We can't even talk to each other without tearing at each other's throat. How do you do it?" he asked.

His shoulders sagged. My heart really went out for this stupid, old man. In his quest to become a king, he forgot how to be a father along the way.

I flew at him with an expression I can't describe but I think it's terrible enough to make him back away from me. I took a firm grip of his hand and zoomed away.

A cloud of smoke blackened in my wake, a testament of my temper. I spotted the prince down, chatting with the others. He looked up and saw me descending and he yelped. Everyone looked up as well and jumped back.

I grabbed the prince under his armpit and hoisted him up with me. I sped away and into the heart of New Adriel where the two realm portals stood. The cyberworld portal exploded as I came nearer and a vacuum of writhing electricity replaced it.

I threw the pair into the portal. "Work this out, both of you! Or else!" I said then the portal closed in on them and father and son disappeared into the cyberworld.

"Just asking but where did you send the two?" Quinn asked in a small voice. After I returned to the Dragon's Coast, I summoned them to a private dinner at the Dragon Keep.

Because I have Greatest Demonic Wish-Granting, I summoned a parade of sumptuous food right out of my imagination. I forced myself to calm down so that the magic will not reflect my anger. The party had extended all over the Dragon base and there was much revelry.

Everyone from New Adriel showed up and every Existence came to treat themselves to a night of festivity. A heaping plate of ice cream that kept refilling itself was in front of me and I attacked with a determination of a conqueror.

Quinn's question jerked me out of my melancholy. "Island of The Devil." I said. The Demacians gaped at me. "What?!" they screeched. I held a hand up.

"Don't worry. Those two will get straightened there until then I'm doing a hostile takeover of Demacia." I said. The Demacians gaped at me once again. This time, however, they knew I meant for real. "Oh, shit." Garen said.


	10. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Fated Meeting Part 4**

I arrived on Demacia exactly the day after that. I opened a portal to the Palace and I had kept it open for the other Demacians who have yet to wake up. They had immersed themselves into the celebrations last night so they could forget what I just did. The Royal Guards who spotted me bowed and parted.

"His Holiness Adriel has arrived!" someone had announced. At the throne room, a round table magically appears whenever the council is in session. Naturally, on this very day, that round table is filled with the many representatives of the King's inner circle. They looked at me in alarm and rose to their feet.

"Where's the King?" one had asked the moment he stood up. I raised a hand and dark smoke zoomed off of me. Everyone in the palace grounds stood still as time had halted. I walked to the garden grounds and conjured upon my Seedling, Grow I, III and III spells.

"Well, Demacia, desperate times calls for desperate measures." I said. I poured Mana into the seeds and changed them to their core. After five minutes of alteration, I threw the seeds into the air. They changed into a massive plant that formed into a tangled circle that hovered in the air unassisted.

 **Adriel's Seedlings: The Whisperer**

• Natural Self-sustainability

• Magical Self-sustainability

• Natural Self-repair

• Magical Self-repair

• Immunity to pestilence

• Immunity to blight

• Immunity to disease

• Greater Damage Resistance

• Greater Damage Nullification

• Constant Intagibility

• Constant Invisibility

• Constant Camouflage

• Constant Nexus Growth

• When in Demacian lands, projects a magical field that covers the entire nation

• Demacians within that area are implanted with subconscious suggestions and varying degrees of emotional, spiritual and mental manipulation

• Adriel's followers can request to gate anywhere in Demacian lands

• Requires a tribute of Mana once per week to function properly

Well, I think that's enough. It's a strong one but it doesn't overpower your ability to think or choose. It's just enough to nudge you my way. I watched as the airborne plant developed a near-impenetrable crystalline shell then disappeared from sight.

I walked back to the throne room and undid my spell. Time moved again and the nobles and allies of the king looked at me in question.

"The king is busy for the moment. Until the next week, I will be here as his representative." I said. They looked at each other, wary. "It may not be my place to say this, Lord Adriel, but the High Priest traditionally does not participate in political matters." the same man who asked for the king said.

I smiled at him serenely. "I'm not butting into political matters, my lord, but in the king's absence, I think I must. Please, allow me to see how great the problems in Demacia are." I said.

I ordered The Whisperer to compel these nobles. The hidden magic was conjured and the nobles met me with not resistance. They began to talk and talk about the politics, their worries that was mostly brought about by my appearance and everything else. I wish I had someone with me. They pitched in their ideas.

Meh. Most of these guys had self-serving reasons to be worried. Undermining influence, undermining traditions, undermining the sovereignty of the nobility and royalty and so on and so forth. If I had a list of their reasons, it would go on to pages 10 and above.

I stand by what I said before: these guys are way too happy up their golden roosts that they'll snap at anyone who dares to shake it. I think I'm about to fall asleep with their whining.

It's not that I don't feel about them but their high-and-mighty attitude plus their insufferable pride made them highly unlikable to me. I can't roll my eyes hard enough so I stopped time again.

The Whisperer and I combined our powers to do a massive character rewrite on these guys and all in their bloodline. Instead of being the main force to oppose my agendas, I'm turning them into true paragons of virtue and honor and would support the greater good of Demacia.

I sailed from the throne room, leaving the altered people to recover their wits. They'll never know what I did to them but the people will certainly be astounded by this sudden change of tune.

I ordered The Whisperer to begin detecting and influencing all Demacians who are resisting the change I'm implementing. There's nothing like a mind-controlling plant to help your plans for world domination.

Demacians are inflexible bunch. They're deep-rooted in their traditions and are afraid to question the norms they have known for so long.

There are Demacians, particularly the younger and rebellious ones that clamor for change in their society's structure, but they are considered outcasts even by their own families.

It's tough being a Demacian but then again, it just comes back to being it's tough being in Runeterra. It's a nice place and all but it takes insane amount of willpower, brains, guts, constitution and endurance to be a Runeterran.

You have to deal with monsters all the time, Void creatures and the Harrowing in special mention, not to mention you have to watch your back from even your own fellowman. And I sure as hell don't want to settle this the long way. How many years would that actually take? Ten or more? No, thank you.

I called upon my Greatest Shadow Demon spell again and summoned more Shadow Demons to serve me. 10, Black Watchers, 10 Black Flayers, 10 Shadow Guards and 3 Greater Shadow Queens. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Coordinate with The Whisperer. Eliminate those who you deem unworthy of change and second chance. Make sure their deaths are made public but make it very sensational. So sensational that an urban legend will be born from each death." I ordered.

I unleashed all my Shadow Demons, excluding the Greater Shadow Queens, and they left me. My shadow won't be exactly empty but it'll have more room for the remaining ones. The Mana I have to sacrifice for all their maintenance will double because of the distance between us.

Diablo 2 items work for me but the items from Elder Scrolls aren't applying except for their abilities. Knowing how my Innate Power works, only the Age of Mythology _(Even though I'm limited to Myth units, God Powers and Myth units only)_ , Age of Empires 3, Battle Realms, Card Wars and Plants VS. Zombies are functioning properly. The Nirn and Sanctuary Innate Power have many features still unlocked.

Then it hit me. I can't summon anything major from Elder Scrolls yet _(I'm still planning on summoning the Nine Divines or the Daedric Princes)_ but I can summon generic NPCs. Well, well, well. Ain't that a good thing?

I'll summon an entire adventurer team composed of generic NPCs! Nurufufufu~! They'll be my eyes and hands in Runeterra. I'll send them out to the world and let them explore. That'll be a great thing, I think.

I didn't know that as I was making my through the palace, I'm making my dark laugh. People I came across had flinched at the sinister sound. I looked around the place and found it quite dull. Grand, check. Lavish, check. Superbly imposing, check.

And it had the total absence of being a home and looked like someone bought every overpriced thing they could find and gathered it all here. I brightened. What if I did something of an overhaul design here? Make it more vibrant? Garen told me the garden I designed was a huge hit.

Apparently, Queen Ashe of Freljord wanted to pay a visit. So right after Swain's visit, Ashe will make hers and Garen said something of some visitors from other nations I haven't read about at all from the LoL lore.

Okay, Adriel, it's time to work your magic. I ran all the way to the entrance of the palace. The guards who noticed me looked in wonderment but they saw the look of excitement on my face and let down their caution.

I floated up into the air until I was so up high that I could see the palace below. **_"By the power of Set, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. Set's God Power came alive and I can see the inside of the palace and all its entirety right before me.

Gaudy, gaudy, gaudy, is all I can think of it. I closed my eyes and called upon "The Greatest Enchanter That Ever Lived". The palace erupted into a little girl's dreamland, again looking so much like straight out of a Disney princess movie.

I'm pretty sure the Demacians were stunned at the change as the surfacing visions dragged them to dance and sing along with them. Sparkles and showering stars joined to form a grand fireworks display of color. I wasn't planning on changing anything important in the palace, I merely want to add color, vibe and grace into it.

Flower-bearing plants of multitude of colors raced through the columns, ceiling and walls, decorating the stone and mortar with their hues. Rooms began to rearrange and reappear with new features and were swallowed up by the majestic pieces of furniture I conjured.

I snapped my hands again and the plants released glowing insects and small birds that were as colorful, bright and imaginative as the flora that birthed them. It gave the entire palace a fairytale-like setting and I'm very satisfied with the results.

The courtyards changed next. The landscape changed entirely. Small brooks with waters that flowed like a sung lullaby rose from the earth and joined sparkling waterfalls that shone with several rainbows.

The trees grew with whimsical encouragement and formed into fantastical patterns of ancient heroes, fearsome monsters and faerie creatures until they formed into a canvas for storytelling.

I smiled as the results were simply breathtaking. A sweet smell filled the air and scenery uplifted fatigue from those who looked at it. People would want to visit this place every day of the week, just to treat themselves for hours of imagination and fantasy.

I'm amazed at my own work. Not to be some sort of a prideful asshole but I think I deserve a pat on the back for my work. As the changing magic faded, the little girl's Disney dreamworld ended their songs and jumped into celebration as their work was successful.

I have to say I'm getting used to them. I enchanted all this work with both natural and magical sustainability and several other hidden features that the King can tap into.

I flew down and looked at the Royal Guards, all of whom had their mouths hanging open. "So, how do you like it?" I asked eagerly. They looked at me with watery eyes. "What? Too much?" I asked.

"It's beautiful alright." a voice joined us. I looked and saw Lux and Ezreal stepping through the open portal to New Adriel. Ezreal yawned and rubbed his eyes like a kid. "It's beautiful, Addy." he said then yawned again.

"So, where did you take the prince and the king? Xin and my brother are pretty worried about them." Lux said, dropping her voice so only the two of us can hear.

"Right about now, they're mending their father and son relationship with high quality danger to make sure they drop whatever inhibition they both carry that stops them from reaching out to each other." I whispered back.

"Whoa. Are you sure that's gonna work? What if it backfires?" she askwed worriedly. "Don't worry. There's plenty of emotional moments in store for them. They'll come around. Isla del Diablo has a lot of that." I said.

"Isla del Diablo?" Lux echoed, an eyebrow shot up. "It means Island of The Devil. It's a positively dreadful story, Lux." I said. I grabbed her hand and regaled her all about it as we walked back into the shapeshifted palace.

When the other people saw it, they were astounded first then their own personal emotions came through first.

Lulu and Pix were positively delighted and oooh-ed and ahhh-ed at every little thing.

Quinn tried hard not to squeal and run around the corridors like a country bumpkin, although Valor had given in to the urge.

Vayne whistled when she saw it and inspected the glowing animals.

Poppy played like a kid at the waterfalls and her unlikely partner was none other than Shyvana.

Xin had fainted at what would be the reaction of the people in charge of the decorations and ceremony.

Garen admired the tree figures and could almost imagine the battle of the heroes taking place.

Lux and Ezreal had taken a stroll among the gardens.

Overall, I call this a success. I left the others to tend to their own curiosities and strolled back to the throne room, falling at each of my side was Shen and Zed. They had hidden their reactions from me. "It's amazing, you know. The Eye of Twilight at my right and the Master of Shadows at my left. It's almost a dream." I said as I sat at the throne that was now an edifice of stone, wood and flora combined.

Xin had guided me through the work of the King of Demacia. I will meet the people coming to the palace. They were the ones who had personal petitions to the king.

"So, what brings you two here? Tell me the truth now. Zed, didn't I sent you on a shopping quest?" I said. Zed looked at me and I could see the grin through his mask. "Why do you think students exist for? They're the ones doing the deed for the master." he said.

I grinned wickedly back at him. "Then to them I shall teach the knowledge." I said and in an instant, a blade had appeared at my throat.

"I dare you." Zed replied but there was no malice or aggressiveness in his act. We bantered. If I didn't know any better, I would we're flirting with each other. "Can you really extend the promise you made to me?" Shen's voice cut through our conversation. Zed grunted in displeasure. I looked at Shen and smiled.

"Of course, I can. I have already done so, in fact. I'll be giving you the item I speak of when we get back to New Adriel. I'm sure you'll find that, if you happen to carry a load of one hundred, you'll be relieved of seventy." I said confidently.

"Then I will side with you. I cannot promise I will not question your decisions though." Shen said. I smiled at him. "I won't be a fan anymore if you turned out to be a yes-man." I said. Zed was about to butt in when Xin opened the massive doors and the populace entered. I just had to pick the day the king does this. What luck I have.

•

It was already early evening when the whole thing ended. Oh, holy God... I never felt so tired. My butt ached the most with all the time I spent sitting down. "You handled it very well." Xin said, his eyes glowing with pride. We shared a warm moment together. Zed coughed so loud that it brought us back to the present.

"Well, I think I'm going to have a good night's rest back at Ratharbor. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said. Lulu, Pix, Ezreal, Shen, Zed and I stepped into the portal and went back to New Adriel.

When we reappeared, Lulu, Pix and Ezreal returned to their rooms because they wanted to sort through the many items they bought using my bottomless resources. I smiled as I watched them hurry away.

I know the two were hooked up in the Gingerbread Town and I sent Zed after them so he could treat himself to some great food. Zed knew that I really wanted a private moment with She and he shrugged and disappeared into a pool of shadows.

I looked at Shen and took a ring from my inventory. I gave it to him and Shen's eyes widened at the amount of spiritual power emanating from the piece of jewelry.

 **Shen's Ring**

• Permanent Summon: The Pig Summoner Little-Foot

• Permanent Summon: The Chicken Inventor Wide-Eye

• Permanent Summon: The Duck Assassin Hunt-Sight

• Permanent Summon: The Goose Wizard Big-Nose

• Permanent Summon: The Fish Destroyer Mist-Runner

• Permanent Summon: The Sheep Necromancer Sweet-Potato

• Permanent Summon: The Goat Sorceror Rain-Dancer

• Permanent Summon: The Cow Astrologer Tree-Hugger

• Permanent Summon: The Ox Ritualist Paper-Maker

• Permanent Summon: The Buffalo Monk Sun-Water

• Permanent Summon: Bear Mother Ester and her 1,000 Children

• Permanent Summon: Wolf Warlord Simon and his 1,000 Conquerors

• Permanent Summon: Elephant Abbess Veronica and her 1,000 Sisters

• Permanent Summon: Lion King Solomon and his 1,000 Sages

• Permanent Summon: Court of Wasps

• Permanent Summon: Court of Owls

• Permanent Summon: Court of Scorpions

• Permanent Summon: Court of Dinosaurs

• Permanent Summon: The Three Wishing Turtles

• Permanent Summon: The Good Snake

• Permanent Summon: The Fish of Wonders

• Permanent Summon: The Cave of Knowledge

• Permanent Summon: The Demigoddess of Cats

• Permanent Summon: The Demigoddess of Spiders

• Permanent Summon: The Demigoddess of Ravens

• Permanent Summon: The Demigoddess of Bats

I have got to say that this is the biggest effort in using the enchantment perk of "Imaginary Friend" and "Perfect Imagine" plus "Spirit Font", "Works of Art", "Increased Enchantment Capacity", "Mana Refinement" and "Mirrored". All of them worked together to create living and sentient magical beings from the essence of Shen's soul.

They retain his character but they had their own personalities and thus, their overall performance waxes and wanes depending on Shen's state of being.

Shen's eyes widened that as the moment he wore the ring into his finger, the spirit world had burst into life with the birth of the creatures the object had brought into being.

"This is amazing." he breathed. Is that emotion on Shen's face? I can hardly believe. "You do not know how much you have helped me." he said, his voice cracking. I gaped at him.

SHEN IS SHOWING EMOTION! OMFG!

"Shen, are you alright?" I asked worriedly. I approached him and I was greatly but pleasantly surprised when he scooped me up in a hug. "Thank you, thank you!" Shen said. He twirled me around and set me on the ground, laughing.

Well, I guess it's safe to say that Shen is happy to have someone help him in keeping the balance between the physical world and the spiritual world.

I mean, it's hard to keep the balance all alone. Shen's just human. If the Kinkou had any decency at all, they should've trained more people for this instead of putting all the responsibility on the shoulders of just one person.

"Well, you're not alone with dealing the problem now. You have friends to watch your back." I said as the two of us walked back to the Gingerbread Town. I began think. I once read about a saying and it goes like, "the powerful cannot hope to be silent for theirs is a voice far stronger than the weak many".

Even if I didn't plan to be a ruler or something, any action I would take would still have a massive rippling effect. There won't be a time where I could stand not to use my Innate Powers or stuff like that.

If I started playing in a different way, would things turn out the way it is now? Maybe yes, maybe no. Who knows? But I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. I'm in the verge of helping a lot of people.

Demacians first, Ionians and Noxians next. What I would really want is an adventure of my own. Adriel and the Sorceror's Stone. Adriel and the Chamber of Secrets. Adriel and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

Mwahahahahahaha. That sort of thing. I don't need a lot of Existences trailing after me all the time. It's like a nuisance.

I raised my hand and slapped myself hard. I did the action two more times before I noticed Shen looking at me with great worry in his eyes. "It's nothing. Just me and and my stupidity." I said. We continued walking. What the hell am I saying? The Existences did nothing wrong.

They're busting their asses for me, working to the bone to meet my every whim. It's not fair to pay their perseverance with my ingratitude. The Supreme Beings would be disappointed with me. God would be disappointed with me. Marshal would be disappointed with me.

The universe would be disappointed in me. Marshal would be disappointed in me. It'll all your fault, Adriel. No one else is to blame. This current situation and problem of yours is the result of the choices you made in the past. When you come across a very important crossroad, you took a path. You made your own coffin, you gotta lie in it.

We entered the mansion and saw that Zed had busied himself with reading several books I purchased back at Curiosities while helping himself to some hot-and-spicy fried buffalo chicken wings and ice cold beer _(I don't know how he manages to eat with that mask still on)_.

"Yo!" he said the moment he spotted us. I floated up the tower of vending machines and picked up some strawberry yogurt and tuna salad. Shen had opted for jasmine and peppermint tea.

Ionia is not that technologically advanced and I seriously don't think they've ever seen a vending machine before but I suspect someone had taught them how to use it while I had slept.

That or maybe because the instructions on each vending machine was so precise and informative even an idiot can understand. "So, gentlemen, how can I help you? I know you didn't show up just to spy on me." I said.

Zed jerked up while Shen looked like he anticipated my question. "Well, to the point, Lord Adriel, we would like to ask for your aid." Shen said. I arched a brow.

What could be so important that the Eye of Twilight and the Master of Shadows join forces together? They're archrivals. Is it about Jhin? It's got something to do with that delusional, homicidal son of a bitch. I'm sure of it.

"Well, don't leave me hanging." I said. The pair looked at each other then nodded. "We want you to come with us for an auction in Piltover." Shen said. My eyes widened. Whattttttttttttttt?! That's not what I expected. I was so sure about it having to do with Jhin. Guess I'm wrong.

"Piltover? That's a little far off from Ionia..." I said. "What we really need is your financial support and presence. This auction that will be held in exactly a week and my contacts tell me seven Ninja Scrolls will be sold there. All of them stolen from the Noxian invasion." Zed said in frustration. I understood. "Okay. Let's have it then." I said.

Seven Ninja Scrolls. What the hell are those? I guess they might be very important. "What's a Ninja Scroll?" I asked. "Ninja Scrolls are ancient technique scrolls containing a lost knowledge of the ninja arts. They are valuable to both the Kinkou and the Order of Shadows. There are fifteen Ninja Scrolls of Ionia. Only three remained safe." Shen said. Told you it was important.

"Zed here tried to steal it so he is wanted all over Piltover for that. They are especially vigilant after his failed attempt. We have no choice but to participate. That is where you come in. We want you to purchase them for us but you will have to do so disguised. If someone recognizes you as the High Priest of Demacia, they will give you a hard time." Shen said. I'm trying hard not to ask what's in it for me.

"I will accompany you in this journey. In return for your aid, the ninja wars may come to a standstill. We will honor your kindness and our blades will be in your service." Shen said. I nearly fainted. My own band of Ionian ninjas.

DON'T FAINT, ADRIEL! DON'T FAINT!

"Okay then. Zeddy-poo will be sitting this one out?" I teased. Zed groaned. "Don't call me that." he said. He stood up and cleared his dishes.

"I'll be heading back to Ionia. You got something that can teleport me there?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and I saw him grin. Dark smoke zoomed off of me and turned into four pearls.

"One use each. Two way teleportation from Ionia and New Adriel." I said and levitated the pearls to him. Zed activated one and he disappeared in a flash of color. I was left alone with Shen.

DON'T FAINT, ADRIEL! DON'T FAINT!

"I'll be making the preparations then!" I said, leaping excitedly to my feet. I rushed from the mansion, took the Underworld Passage back to Ratharbor and called up C.A.C.A.

The Pawn Cards make sure they return by nightfall and they doubly make sure they finish their jobs right before sunset. They're so effective. I summoned C.A.C.A. but they all came to me.

"Okay, guys, new people will be coming up!" I said. They knew I meant new Cards and they celebrated. I had C.A.C.A. summon 18 more Soul-Guide Cherubims for a total of 50. 12 more of Boy and Girl Wannabes for a total of 30 each. 16 more of Flower Power and Lady of The Lake for a total of 20 each. 26 more of Borometz Trios and Cinderella's Assistants for a total of 30 each.

 **"C.A.C.A. special effect: activate! Special summon! Ten times! Cupid Assistants!"** I yelled brightly. C.A.C.A. glowed brightly for a moment then ten versions of Cupid Assistants appeared in a cute puff of smoke. They're Minor Pawn Cards from the Heavenly Order.

They looked exactly like the ones you see in love letters and are seen everywhere during Valentine's Day. They're cute clothed toddlers with golden wings and halos and carried with them golden bow and arrows and a glowing magical apple followed them around. Although they're just Minor Pawn Cards, they have very strong special effects.

You can choose between making a target Card invulnerable for a turn or increase the defenses of all Cards in your Field and these effects trigger when they're removed from the Field so your opponent will smack into one of these whether he likes it or not.

 **"C.A.C.A. special effect: activate! Special summon! Ten times! Lost Love Angel!"** I yelled brightly. C.A.C.A. glowed brightly for a moment then ten versions of Lost Love Angels appeared in a cute puff of smoke. They're from the Heavenly Order too. They look so much alike the Cupid Assistants but the only difference in the gloomy air and sadness permitting from these Minor Pawn Cards.

They're toddlers with violet wings, violet halos, surrounded by a thick violet mist and carried in their hands a broken golden heart. Violet tears poured from their eyes and they had a perpetually sad expression on their faces. Each of them can be sacrificed to lower an target Card's defenses and it can stack up to fifty times. Meaning they can take down an Omnicard if you allow that to happen.

 **"C.A.C.A. special effect: activate! Special summon! Ten times! Choir Cherubims!"** I yelled brightly. C.A.C.A. glowed brightly for a moment then ten versions of Choir Cherubims appeared in a cute puff of smoke. They're like Soul-Guide Cherubims, being different breeds of dogs standing upright with wings, halos, pure white clothes, with the difference being Choir Cherubims each possessed a musical instrument which they play heavenly music with. They are Minor Pawn Cards that, when present on the Field, continually heal all your Monster Cards per turn of any player.

 **"C.A.C.A. special effect: activate! Special summon! Ten times! Angels of Eden!"** I yelled brightly. C.A.C.A. glowed brightly for a moment then ten versions of Angels of Eden appeared in a cute puff of smoke. Angels of Eden looked like six-winged old ladies wearing gardener outfits.

They had halos formed by flowers and plants and were always accompanied by animals who assisted in the gardener's work.

In the Card Lore and Card Lexicanum, they are the busiest angels as they forever work hard to keep the sacred garden of Eden green and wage a terrible war against the Demons and Fallen Angels of Envy who would try to steal the beauty of Eden for themselves.

They're Minor Pawn Cards cannot be removed from the Field because their special effect causes them to return to the Deck to special summon a Monster Card to take their place instead.

 **"C.A.C.A. special effect: activate! Special summon! Thirty times! Trick-or-Treaters!"** I yelled brightly. C.A.C.A. glowed brightly for a moment then ten versions of Trick-or-Treaters appeared in a cute puff of smoke. They're Minor Pawn Cards from the newly released Hallows Card family. The Hallows are all Halloween-inspired and positively oozed with spookiness and Halloween cheers.

They're a weak Card family that snowball into the late game as an unstoppable force. The unique mechanics of the Card family is "Trick Or Treat" and just like the Acts of Faith mechanic, it has tremendous gameplay effects.

As their name would suggest, they're a mob of children who go door to door asking for treats on Halloween night. Trick-Or-Treaters are unique in a sense that they generate both Treat points and Trick points as long as they're on the Field.

Hallows don't have a single Major Pawn Card in them because the Trick Or Treat's Pumpkin Patch spell summons Pumpkin TOKENS directly. The more irritating thing about them is that they cannot be removed unless all of them are removed at once.

Yeah, you have seven Monster Card slots but there are ten Pawn Card slots. Good luck with that Mwahahahahahahahahaha!

 **"C.A.C.A. special effect: activate! Special summon! Thirty times! Christmas Elves!"** I yelled brightly. C.A.C.A. glowed brightly for a moment then ten versions of Christmas Elves appeared in a cute puff of smoke.

Nothing to see here. They look just like what you imagine Christmas Elves to be. Little, happy and overly-cheery things that assist Santa Claus in his workshop. They're from the Yuletide Card family that was announced and released alongside the Hallows Card family.

If Hallows is Halloween, Yuletide is Christmas-inspired. This Card family has the mechanic "Gift of Giving". This mechanic is unique in a sense that they greatly affect the gameplay of other Card families. Yuletide is built around the idea of a Total Support role.

Of all the Cards from this family, Christmas Elves generate the most points and they can special summon Mrs. Claus into the Field who, in turn, will summon Santa Claus who, in turn, will prevent the aforementioned Cards from being removed from the Field as long as he is around. 'Tis the season to give your opponent headaches, la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la...

 **"C.A.C.A. special effect: activate! Special summon! Oasis!"** I yelled brightly. C.A.C.A. glowed brightly for a moment then Oasis appeared in a cute puff of smoke. Oasis is a Major Pawn Card from the Desertfolk Card family. She's a living oasis teeming with life, both flora and fauna.

As she moved, her body was like a dancing rhythm of wild things shrinking and returning to full size. In the Card Lore and Card Lexicanum, she's the reason how the forefathers of the desert empire of Impirgos survived and thrived in the process. She can mass-summon TOKENS (Green Growth) and had the special effect to restore a destroyed Plot or Magic Card back into the Field.

I looked around and saw the many new faces joining us. "Well, welcome to the gang, you guys!" I said. The new Cards smiled warmly at me and joined their brethren. "Okay, guys, tomorrow I'm gonna need a whole lot of help from you." I said.

The Cards gamely nodded their heads but they questioned about the handling of the tradewares from and to Demacia and the food distribution among the outlying villages. I paused to think then grinned. "Don't worry about that. I'll handle it later." I said. I then told them to get a good night's rest. I went back to the Dragon's Coast and to the Gingerbread Town.

Ezreal's and Lulu's houses had turned out their lights so I guess they must be asleep. I headed straight to the mansion. I opened the door and found the massive accommodation to be empty.

Shen must've gone somewhere. I sat at the bed, thinking about what should I do. Do I bother the Supreme Beings again? Hands down. I should bother them.

 ** _"Supreme Beings, I humbly call upon your endless might to aid me. Bless me with your grace that all of creation might aid my purpose. With this plea, I give you praise and gratitude endlessly though unworthy I am."_** I intoned. Once again, the Supreme Beings' unfathomable power filled me, a state of hallowedness and blessed contentment.

I asked for twenty-eight Rocs, thirty Leviathans, twenty Caladria and twenty Servants and summoned the power to call upon the Tartarian God Power to summon eighteen Tartarian Gates at the Shadow Isles in addition to the two I summoned earlier _(For a total of twenty)_.

I let the power ebb from me and I thanked the Supreme Beings for being so graceful as to let me bother them. "These gifts will be used for the greater good. Thank you so much." I said reverently.

All the summoned Myth units appeared from a celestial portal at the grounds of the Dragon's Coast and the eighteen Tartarian Gates had appeared at the Shadow Isles. I had taken it to consideration that I rearranged their formations.

They now formed a curved wall to block the direction that would lead the Harrowing to New Adriel. Frankly, I'm quite disappointed with the Shadow Isles. They couldn't stand toe to toe against the spawns of the Tartarian Gates. Two gates had chewed through their numbers like hot knife through butter but twenty would be a killing overkill.

It seemed to me that the Shadow Isles favored melee combat over ranged. They had little to no ranged units among their undead numbers. Is that a product of their delusion of superiority?

 ** _"By the power of Hera, Artemis, Nephthys, Horus, Thoth, Freyja, Tyr, Leto, Hyperion, Atlas, Chang'e, Zuong Kui, He Bo, Ao Kuang and Chongli, I summon thee!"_** I intoned,c alling upon the Lightning Storm, Earthquake, Ancestors, Tornado, Meteor, Forest Fire, Fimbulwinter, Spider Lair, Chaos, Implode, Barrage, Uproot, Geyser, Tsunami and Inferno God Powers respectively.

I dispersed the God Powers all around the Shadow Isles so the damage would be tremendous. A simultaneous lightning storm, earthquake, tornado, falling meteors, black hole, giant tidal wave and inferno consumed the cursed land.

To support the damage I just dealt, an undead army rose alongside a sudden winter weather bringing with it packs of wolves, lairs of spiders, fields of superheated geysers, an overgrowth of rampaging roots, a sudden epidemic of insanity and the spectral forests suddenly bursting into wildfire had risen.

I really think this is the biggest attack I made against the Shadow Isles yet. Scores of shades and undead beings had been claimed by the chaos that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

But one thing must be clear: the being capable of this is toying with them much like how the Harrowing had plagued the living. The Shadow Isles had caught the attention of a more powerful being. That left their fates extremely uncertain.

I watched in satisfaction of the destruction left by my God Powers. Who should I take first as a minion? I need someone to do the dirty work for me anyway. People like Jhin or the Dark Lords of the Shadow Isles fit the bill perfectly. Thresh won't do. We're already enemies, what with me destroying his pets and his precious lamp.

Karthus seemed nice. I wonder how his ult translates into this world.

There's Mordekaiser and Hecarim. I'm leaning towards them. A pair of savage warmachines like that with only the desire to kill and conquer seemed perfect.

Yorick and Kalista are good people in Shadow Isles standards. They might make it because they have more than just a fighting chance.

Elise can be controlled. You only have to get to Vilemaw, her spider god, in order to bind her to you.

I opened my character screen and checked out the newest additions to Life Affinity. I'll the rest for later.

•

 **LIFE AFFINITY:**

Soul Twin **(2 points)** (Split yourself into two separate forms of the same being, each capable of functioning on its own. You can choose when and how to distribute power between the two)

Soul Triplets **(2 points)** (Split yourself into three separate forms of the same being, each capable of functioning on its own. You can choose when and how to distribute power between the three)

Soul Quadruplets **(2 points)** (Split yourself into four separate forms of the same being, each capable of functioning on its own. You can choose when and how to distribute power between the four)

Lessest Doppelganger **(2 points)** (Summon an intelligent copy of a living being. Limited by spell level)

Place of Wonder **(1 point)** (Create a magical place imbued with a font of power)

Wonder: Wisdom **(2 points)** (Imbue a place with with the power to grant wisdom. Requires Place of Wonder)

Wonder: Knowledge **(2 points)** (Imbue a place with with the power to grant knowledge. Requires Place of Wonder)

Wonder: Wishes **(2 points)** (Imbue a place with with the power to grant immaterial wishes. Requires Place of Wonder)

Wonder: Fate **(2 points)** (Imbue a place with with the power to grant destiny. Requires Place of Wonder)

Wonder: Treasure **(2 points)** (Imbue a place with with the power to grant material wishes. Requires Place of Wonder)

Wonder: Power **(2 points)** (Imbue a place with with the power to grant power. Requires Place of Wonder)

Lessest Seed Life **(2 points)** (Create a creature from a pre-existing race or a new one. Limited by spell level)

Future You **(2 points)** (Summon a future you from the same or another dimension)

Past You **(2 points)** (Summon a past you from the same or another dimension)

Present You **(2 points)** (Summon a present you from the same or another dimension)

•

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Nurufufufu~! BANZAI, LIFE AFFINITY, BANZAI! I will spend all six skill points here. No looking back. No regrets. No guts, no glory! Yeeeeeeeeeeeah!

I'm picking Soul Twins, Soul Quadruplets and Future You. I'm positively drooling from the thought of what I could do with these. I will use Soul Quadruplets to rape Garen and Xin, test their sexual prowess to the max.

I'M SO EVIL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Man, I should stop laughing by myself. It's so creepy. I activated Soul Quadruplets and a hologram screen appeared in front of me.

 ** _"Greetings, Chosen! You are now attempting Soul Embodiment. This will separate your bodily form into four different beings. They are all capable of functioning independently and seamlessly. You will be given a number of choices for the power distribution, functionality and effectiveness of the four forms."_**

The screen flickered and a list of choices and... WTF?! I can control genders and features of the body?! OMFG! It's a dream come true! I can finally get to be the woman I've always wanted without a sex change operation! Haha! Whoa. Now that I'm reading it very carefully, these things are harsh.

Basically, I have got to divide my power among the four forms I'm taking or else the spell is broken. Although I can freely switch powers between the four of us, there is a limitation of that per day. I can only switch a limited times per day and under the right conditions.

Well, I did want an adventure where I don't stand out as much as I do now. Why not take it to the core? Okay, I'm taking and only taking the Plants VS. Zombies Innate Power.

Everything else I'm giving to the three. However, for that work, at least two forms have to be together. That means the two must always be together while two get to roam around.

Okay. I see. About the power switching, the more severe the conditions, the more times I can switch. I chose the condition of being out of combat and it gave me nine uses a day. Okay, Soul Quadruplets, let's have it!

I don't know if the spell triggered or not because I didn't feel anything at all. opened my eyes and to my surprise, I felt like I was watching four television screens at a time. I'm looking at four versions of myself. "AWESOME!" we squealed together.

So this is what an Existence feels like. So many you that you control at the same time. I can't describe it properly. MIND-BLOWING. That's just one word but it fits the whole experience.

We squealed again. We inspected each other. Man. Do I really look like that now? A damn bishie, that's what I am.

Holy shit. I looked good. No wonder I get so lucky with the guys. I'm practically a girl already. I switched and looked at the form I planned to use to my way to Piltover. It's a full-fledged woman form. Breasts, reproductive system, the whole package! We all drooled at the thought.

We screeched excitedly again and we rushed out to find Persephone. She didn't feel surprised at my surprise at all. She said she saw it coming from a mile away. I blabbered on and on about how awesome it feels and she listened to me wail all night.

 _"Adriel, Persephone wants to ask if you know what you are getting yourself into."_

"What do you mean by that? Of course, I know what I'm doing. I'll be in two places at the same time!" I said excitedly. Persephone sighed.

 _"This is what Persephone meant. Adriel, we are Existences. We are deathless and innumerable. You are not Existence. If at the chance that you lose all four of your forms, you will die for real. You have a gift from the Supreme Beings that revives you but Persephone does not think it applies to you now as you have elected on another form."_

Man. "This is why I love you, Persephone. But don't worry. I'm planning to have the Cards escort the two me to Demacia tomorrow and the one me going to Piltover will summon fat help. Don't worry. What could happen?" I said.

 _"Are you trying to tempt the universe?"_

"Nope. I'm being optimistic, is all." I said.

 _"Well then, do not let your optimism hit you on the way out."_

She snickered after that. I rolled my eyes. "I'll be leaving one in New Adriel, Persephone, so I can help out even though I can contribute little. I don't know a thing about managing a town. Come to think of it, I don't have managerial skills at all." I said.

 _"Very well then. Persephone can help you with all that you need to know about New Adriel and the changes we plan to implement."_

Persephone and I chatted long and serious into the night. It was around midnight that I finally got tired and excused myself. All four of me headed back to the Gingerbread Town. Tomorrow, I'm gonna tell Shen that we're going to Piltover sometime after lunch. I'll tell Ezreal to meet me there.

I need a guide in the city and a place to stay. I'm sure he can round up some. I'll be sending 1st and 2nd to Demacia to handle things there while 3rd remain in New Adriel for Persephone's lessons and 4th will prepare for the trip to Piltover. I have to wake up early tomorrow.

The send-off for the Battle Realms units bound for Ionia will be tomorrow. I think it'll be quite a trip for them because they plan to take the scenic route. Zymeth said that so I have my doubts that the scenic route in his mind is in the same definition as mine.

Though I sincerely hope they are. As I crawled into bed that night, I had high hopes for tomorrow. A trip to Piltover! Imagine that. I phased back into one person. The Soul Quadruplets will have its official run tomorrow. I fell right asleep and I didn't feel Shen joining me on the bed.

•

This day will be awesome. I can feel it in my bones because I woke up sleeping on Shen's chest. I drooled over the fact that we spent the night together. I nearly fainted at the prospect that something naughty might have happened.

I noticed that Shen had acquired some sleeping robes. I do remember adding a feature like that in the Gingerbread Town. A provision of clothes for the tenant in their sizes. Imagine my nosebleed when I woke up to see that splendid chest in full view. I will take that as a divine sign. This day will be an awesome one.

I rushed ahead for the send-off of the emissaries. I think they looked surprised to see me. Fan Geisha said to my face that they hoped to be gone before I woke up because they had the feeling I might go on a grandma rampage. I did. I phased back into my soul-split forms and Fan Geisha had rolled her eyes heavenward.

"That reeks of desperation." she said as she looked with amusement at my female form. The healers, Battle Maiden, Dryad, Witch, Overseer and the female Zen Masters had laughed out loud at the discovery while the men had sent me pitying looks. "IS THAT A BIG OF A DEAL?!" I finally screeched.

They laughed again and continued packing, badgering me every now and then. I had to phase back into one to make them stop teasing me. It only served to make them tease me further.

I woke up very early so summon enchanted food for all of them. So while they were finished with the crates they were going to give to Ionia as a symbol of goodwill, they had to carry on-board the infinite-supplying vending machines I conjured.

Basically, I copy and pasted the vending machines from the Gingerbread Town's mansion and duplicated all of them several times. "Addy, we won't be gone for three days." Yvaine said as she looked in exasperation at the amount of vending machines being brought in.

She took one look at my puppy eyes and surrendered. "You know, lad, we might just take back the supply crates and give the Ionians the vending machines instead." Soban said. That suggestion had a ringing round of approval. "Oh. That didn't occur to me." I admitted after some thinking.

They all facepalmed. Mwahahaha. "Sorry. I'm not quick." I apologized. I bribed the Zaratans with giant-sized Scooby Snacks for the trip and they almost destroyed the bases built on top of them in their sheer joy.

"Every time you want a snack, you just imagine the Scooby Snacks appearing and it will, okay? I added new variations and flavors so you wouldn't get tired of eating the same thing over and over again." I instructed the massive sea monsters.

The octopus and the turtle Zaratan nodded in understanding fervently, once again almost destroying the bases on top of them. My experiments on Scooby Snacks was very well-received by Scooby and Shaggy who had fainted at the sight of them.

All of my followers and citizens from New Adriel had appeared to send off the emissaries, wishing them well and a safe trip. I waved my hands energetically and dabbed my wet eyes with a handkerchief Hawk Moth had provided. "They'll be gone for a week the most. They're not going on exile." he kept saying to me over and over again.

I watched them sail off until their forms disappeared over the blue horizon. I looked back and prepared for another farewell. The New Adriel residents I had given an important mission are going this day as well.

Nigel, Lemuru, Sirus and his men, Stemis, Poison's Touch, Beardwall, Sthatolm and Ester and her girls were all going to different places, either for a very important mission or a trip to obtain resources for my requests.

I gathered them for a private blessing and I gave them each sets of magical rings I made through Greatest Demonic Wish-Granting. Each of those rings possessed a magic they can call upon in times of need but they had a limited number of charges.

For Sirus and his men, Stemis, Beardwall and Ester and her girls, I gave them more than the rest because their missions were dangerous in nature.

They kept thanking me again and again. I told them that none of the missions I gave them are worth giving their lives for. They should treat it as a secondary goal because the main goal for them is to return safe and sound to my side.

I think I may have said something because they had burst into tears. I said I would be gone for a while and I might meet up with Ester and her girls at Piltover.

I had them sign a piece of magical parchment I summoned through the same source as the rings. I told them that I would be able to mentally communicate with those whose names appear in the paper and they would be able to do the same thing with me.

It was around near 12:00 p.m. that they departed and the last one had been Ester and her girls.

They used the power I gave them and summoned two elegant, white carriages drawn by white winged unicorns, one to be filled by their luggage and the other they would ride with, and were attended by masked men in clothes of the same whiteness.

They had dressed and prettied themselves up until they looked like dolls. "See you girls in Piltover!" I said as they made their way. They waved back at me and I too watched as they disappeared over the horizon.

I conjured upon my power and summoned all four of my forms. I had no problems controlling four forms at once but I will mostly let them go in autopilot mode. I would be focusing on the one going to Piltover with Shen.

1st and 2nd had gathered the Pawn Cards and opened a portal to Demacia. 3rd had gone with Hawk Moth and Mystery Inc. for the seminar they and Persephone had spontaneously planned. I shifted to 4th. I abandoned the female body and opted for the normal me. I left a message for Lulu and Ezreal where I've gone.

I also added a note asking Ezreal a favor for my trip to Piltover. I said there I'll be arriving in maybe four days or earlier. It's sad but Zed would not be able to join us for this trip. Shen said Piltover is on high alert because of his failed heist. I looked forward to the trip to Piltover. Mainly because Shen is with me.

Kkkyyyaaaaaaaaaaaahhh~!


	11. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **The City of Progress Part 1**

Hey, guys! Addy here with the latest update about my trip to Piltover! IT FUCKING SUCKS! Shen insisted we reach Piltover the non-magical way. That means normal travel and by normal travel, the ninja meant walking all the way there!

This form of mine has none of my spells, abilities or OP Innate Powers. It's just me and my Plants VS. Zombies Innate Power. That way I wouldn't stand out as much I would.

Of course, when you say stand out, my plan would be to blend in completely. WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT PLAN GO TO?!

For my own protection _(Persephone strongly insisted I should consider that)_ , I summoned 4 Imp Porter, 2 Weasel Hoarder, 2 Chicken Wrangler Zombie and 2 versions of Dr. Zomboss (Zombot Aerostatic Gondola and Zombot Dark Dragon).

I ordered Dr. Zomboss to keep out of sight high in the skies so no one would make a fuss about it. So it would look like I just have 8 Zombies with me when in truth, I had 2 Bosses to watch my back.

Shen had not said a word since we left New Adriel. Not a word at all. "Is there something wrong, Shen?" I asked. Shen took a look at me then shrugged.

"Nothing. My mind is simply full of thoughts. The creatures that came with your gift are quick and efficient. They do fine work, finer than I could. And there's the Ninja Scrolls I failed to protect. My list of mistakes keeps going on and on. Am I not incompetent?" he said at last.

I get the feeling he's saying words that he hasn't told anyone yet. What is with people and unloading all their pent-up emotions in front of me? Marshal does that. He does that all the freaking time. I don't mind it, just so you know.

Magnus and Rick does that too. I must be carrying a placard that says "Emotional dustbin. Dump your heartaches here." I smiled up at him.

"You're human, Shen. You're not perfect. You make mistakes just like anyone else. All that matters is where you'll let these mistakes take you. Better or worse? It's all your decision. Besides, those creatures are fashioned in your likeness. If you let your spirit down, they'll grow weaker. If you think they're strong now, it's all because of your resolve. Man up." I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Shen looked at me and shrugged again. I know. I'm not much of a inspiring talker or something. "Thank you." I heard him say softly. I raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?" I teased, pretending I hadn't heard him.

The day had gone quite easy. I shifted back to 1st and 2nd at the Demacian palace. I was doing a good job listening and jotting down the requests of the people who flocked into the palace for the King's Grace _(Xin told me that's what they call it)_. And everyone from all over Demacia had started visiting the palace as well because of my extensive redecoration.

I had taken the Pawn Cards with me and gave the job of supply deliveries to the Leviathans _(Escorted by Servants)_ and the Rocs _(Escorted by Caladria)_.

During lunchtime, the two me dragged Garen into a private room and raped him thoroughly. I did the same to Xin around sunset. I should mention the two had fainted when they saw two of me and were more active and feral in their lovemaking.

They actually liked the thought of a constant threesome. Anyhoo, 3rd had a very informative day back at New Adriel. Owing to the fact that my brain seem to jot down everything important that people say, a flood of information had entered my head and it was all about managing New Adriel, the direction we planned on steering it to and the overall representation of New Adriel to Valoran and Runeterra as a whole. I made a mistake. I think I shouldn't have left my 3rd form alone.

The guys had actually got ahead of themselves and went overboard with everything. Mainly, it was Persephone, Hawk Moth, Velma and Fred doing all the talking and Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne and I listened like good little soldiers. What's worse is that I couldn't find the whole thing to be boring. Everything's being recorded in my cranium!

Stop it, please! It's very mind-blowing to be split into four bodies but managing them at the same time. Although I can focus on one form, I was still conscious of the other three and my brain could instantly make decisions and react as if I still had one body.

I snapped back to 4th who was with Shen.

The only things I had brought with me were:

Two infinite purses of gold coins,

Two infinite cases of multi-enchanted, single-use-only marbles _(This form only had the Plants VS. Zombies Innate Power after all)_ ,

Ten enchanted rings each containing a dozen spells,

A bottomless suitcase that contained over a hundred different clothes and shoes _(All of which were designed either by Hawk Moth or Persephone)_ ,

A hologram map,

Book of Gluttony _(I gave the Feast series to Scooby and Shaggy)_ ,

Esperanza and

Mimi and Friends _(Mimi was with me. The undead cats hitched a ride with Dr. Zomboss)_.

That's it.

Plus my Greater Shadow Queens. They're added protection for me.

I think I nerfed myself to the ground in an effort to blend in. I even changed clothes. I'm not wearing the stuff I summoned from Diablo and Elder Scrolls _(I gave it to Persephone for safekeeping)_. It's better this way.

I relied on my Attributes and the Attribute bonuses from Mimi alone. I'm not even walking at all. I floating above the ground and followed at a steady pace behind Shen but the sun on our faces was definitely merciless.

"Shen, how far are we from Piltover?" I asked. "We will reach there in two days at most in a normal pace. If we do not camp tonight and continue moving, we can reach it in a day and a half." he replied. He's kidding, right? I don't want the prospect of traveling all night. We had to rest somewhere. "Aren't you tired, Shen?" I asked. He looked at me in disbelief.

"A Kinkou can walk for a month and have no need of rest nor nourishment." he said as if that explained everything. I facepalmed. I thought so. "Well, Shen, I'm not Kinkou. I need to rest and besides, we have a lot of time in our hands even when we reach there early." I said.

I had to keep reminding myself that I had a lot to do. Swain's coming over to Demacia so I have to free the king and the prince before that. I had sped up time in the realm where they are. Adventurers can't access Island of The Devil while the two royals are still there.

From what I heard from the Cyber Gang, no adventurer had passed through the second chapter yet so the Island of The Devil was still far-off. On that same vein, no adventurer party had finished Act 1 in the Diablo 2 realm yet. Back to the present... The auction will be next week.

Ezreal will be waiting for us there but until then, we had a lot of free time. Shen said it can be reached in two days. I don't know what he meant but I'm thinking along the lines of waking up real early and start walking again. I pulled out the hologram map and beamed up the path we're taking. The Zombies crowded around me to see it.

0_0 - My literal reaction. We could reach Piltover in two days because we had to take a boat ride at a small ferry port roughly a mile and a half ahead and that service offered a fast transport to people with extra coin. THIS NINJAAAAAAAAA...

Shen grinned when he saw I realized what he had schemed. I know I'm paying for those goddamn Ninja Scrolls so he makes me pay for the boat ride too.

"You know, I'm paying for everything, come to think of it." I said in a cheerful voice. He looked at me and grinned wider. "We are placing ourselves at your mercy, Lord Adriel." he said teasingly. "Off with your head, I say." I said imperiously. The Zombies with me giggled at our exchange. They don't talk much, zombies.

But then again, only Dr. Zomboss can talk among them. I can understand them perfectly though. "If you want to rest, the nearest inn is still far off. We have to keep moving if you want your beauty rest." Shen said.

We talked all the way to the inn he spoke of. Apparently, Shen had taken this road before but that was many years ago. His memory is stellar so he had no problems recollecting that information.

"What were you doing in Piltover anyway?" I asked curiously. "Soliciting military support. Zaun had allied with the Noxians so it was easy to convince Piltover to help Ionia." Shen replied. Ooohhh... I think I'm damn lucky not to have arrived at Runeterra during the Ionia-Noxus war. That would be a real pain.

"Adriel, continue talking. There is trouble up ahead. Pretend you did not notice it." Shen suddenly said. DUDE, I DID NOT NOTICE THAT. Dude, blabbering for hours is my specialty. No need to tell me otherwise. The Zombies had sensed it long before I did, I noticed, but they have pretended like nothing happened.

I kept talking but my eyes was searching all around me for the source of that trouble. Bandits? Wild animals? I'd rather come across a bandit than a wild animal. I hate killing the poor things. They're just hungry, after all. "Shen, tell me what it is." I said in a casual tone.

"Three people are following us. They are armed based on their movements. They might be highwaymen." Shen said. Three people against a Kinkou ninja and eight Zombies?

Are they kidding? "Are they strong?" I asked again in that cheerful tone. "They are skilled fighters. They have managed to elude my detection until they were close enough. They have something or someone helping them with stealth." Shen said. I'm resisting the urge to summon a Gargantuar here, people! Don't make me summon a Gargantuar!

I wish I had a Shadow Demon with me. I'll have them deal with it but all my Shadow Demons are back at Demacia orchestrating deaths. "Should we run instead or engage?" I asked.

"No. Just pretend nothing is out of place. They will mistake it as confidence. They know that we know they are near. Your undead servants will discourage them." Shen said. I froze in place.

I opened my suitcase and took out a pair of socks. "What are you doing?" Shen asked, looking at me. "My eyes in the sky tell me they're hesitating. Dr. Zomboss tells me also that, based on their movement and facial expressions, this is the first time they've done this. I think they're desperate people. If you wanna know something about desperate people, Shen, it's better to play to their conscience before things take a turn for the worse. Desperate people are more dangerous than psychopaths, Shen." I said.

I took out the bottomless purse and poured gold coins into each of the socks. When all three were fat, I used a ring containing a Summon Necessity spell to call forth pen and paper.

I wrote something in it and put the socks down on the ground along with the paper. I looked back at the unseen people and waved a hand then pointed to the ground where I left my tokens.

"What if you are wrong and they turn out to be greedy criminals? They will go after you." Shen chastised me. I grinned at him in a self-deprecating manner. "Well, I will reap what I sow." I said as we continued walking.

We walked for several minutes, a good distance away from the people following us. Then a distant mournful cry reached us. With it came sounds of hard sobbing.

"What did you write on that paper?" Shen asked when he discovered we were no longer being followed. I smiled sadly at him.

 _"But remember this, my brother, see in this some higher plan. You must use this precious silver to become an honest man. By the witness of the martyrs, by the Passion and the Blood, God has raised you out of darkness. I have bought your soul for God!"_ I sang with all my heart the song that has been so familiar to me.

"It's a line from my favorite musical of all time. Les Miserables. The Miserables, if you will. It's from the scene where the Bishop saves Jean Valjean and turns his life around." I said.

I sang the same line again and again. The mournful meaning of the song had touched Shen's soul. A tear had leaked from the man who had been raised as stone and taught to be unyielding. He was glad Adriel hadn't noticed it.

Though to Adriel's untrained ear there was only silence, Shen could clearly hear the sobbing that continued. It haunted Shen with every step until the sound could no longer reach his ears but its memory had coursed through his vein, shattering his insides with long-forgotten warmth. Shen relished in it. There had been a precious few times where he had truly felt. He remembered each one fondly.

And with each remembrance came the reminder of his training. The Eye of Twilight must stand neither left nor right but in a place where he can clearly see where the two directions would lead the unsuspecting many and make necessary corrections.

This was Shen's fate. For so long, it was the only path he knew. Now he looked at the High Priest before him. More clearly, clearer than the only life he knew, many paths had sprung. Their colors stunned Shen. Their destinations were unclear but they were bright and promising.

Did Shen have the guts to grasp this new path before him? Or will he stick to the grudging path given to him. Generations of Eyes of Twilight had lived the same way he did. Barren, lifeless, a vast trundra riddled with violence and the constant struggle against their mortal nature.

A higher calling, they say. Perhaps, a flower of hope bloomed in Shen's heart, the time for change had come. He didn't know where it would lead them but he would forge a new path for the Kinkou and all the Eyes of Twilight next to him. He will give them a choice.

"You're awfully quiet, Shen. Something wrong?" I asked. Shen looked at me with a tender look. I began to back away. "Are you sure you're alright?" I asked again. He karate-chopped my head. "OOOWWW!" I complained, grabbing my stinging head.

"Nothing. Come along now." Shen said. I noticed a change in Shen's movement. He looked like a boulder had been lifted from his shoulders. "Do you notice something off with Shen?" I asked the Zombies. They took a look at him and opened their mouths.

"Bbbrrraaaiiinnnssssssssssss..." they groaned. I rolled my eyes. "I'll give you some when we reach Piltover." I said. The Zombies looked particularly excited at my promise. We continued to walking and I got so bored somewhere along that time that the Zombies and I had gone humming songs as we traveled.

Then somewhere along those time, we had spontaneously erupted into singing. We mainly sung Lady Gaga songs because I started with Bad Romance. We were so into it that I had unconciously summoned two Dancing Zombie. I now had ten Zombies and two bosses to watch my back. We were a noisy bunch.

The Dancing Zombie and their Backup Dancer had conjured tunes and disco lights and we danced and jived our way as the sun sunk in the horizon. Dr. Zomboss above the skies had a dance competition with the undead cats. Shen secretly grinned as he listened to the catchy songs I was singing at the top of my voice.

We didn't notice how much had passed already. It was dark and there was hardly anyone on the road. The only lights I could see was the disco lights that came with Dancing Zombies.

When I had exhausted all of Lady Gaga's songs, I switched to Japanese ones especially those featured as opening or ending in anime shows.

When I had exhausted that as well, I reverted into singing songs from Les Miserables and other high-pitched ones. When I once again run out of those...

"HOW FAR THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSE TO WALK FURTHER?!" I screeched angrily. Shen chuckled. He actually chuckled at my outburst. "There it is." Shen said, pointing at a small, faint light at the distance. I let out a huge sigh.

Final-fucking-ly! In my excitement to finally rest _(Even though I didn't even walk)_ , my Zombies and I rushed ahead of Shen. That's when we saw the inn we were supposed to stay. The Sapphire.

It's a big, three story building rising from the lush swells of the green landscape all around it. There were many people. Is it the season of something? Like a trading season?

There are many people. I could see many adventurers, merchants, aristocratic folks among the others that filled the place to the brim. "Are there even any rooms left?" I asked aloud.

My Zombies groaned their uncertainty. Did you remember the promise I had not to stand out too much? Well, I think I'm keeping good of my promise so far.

The adventurers here stand out so much and there are some with "Don't you fucking touch me!" written all over them. Their armor and weapons looked so exotic. I didn't know I looked at an adventurer clan on their way to New Adriel. There's roughly thirty-one of them.

The rest looked like travelers, artsmen, tradesmen and merchants. I stepped into the warmth that came off from the many lanterns around this inn. Eyes looked at the new arrival.

A pretty boy who looked too ordinary that it seemed suspicious, but what caught their attention is the presence of several undead with the boy.

A startling discovery had come from the adventurers. The undead with the boy radiated neither malevolence nor ill intent. Were they servants or familiars? They didn't look like standard undead that plagued Runeterra. These guys looked approachable and funny-looking.

There were four short Zombies who carried immense loads and had the look of a member of an exploration team.

There were two Zombies in Western clothes, clinging unto undead fowls.

There were two Zombies, this time female and a prehistoric one at that too, that wore a log about its body and from the holes of the log poked feral-looking Jurassic weasels.

Then there were two Zombies that danced and jived to the tunes and the colorful lights it came with and four dancer Zombies protectively formed around each one.

"FINALLY! I never thought we'd make it!" I said almost tearfully. The Imp Porter groaned. They demanded food. Unlike me who floated all the way here, these guys walked.

"Yep, yep, yep, I hear you. Let's go find a seat first and I'll order something up." I said. The Zombies stood very still, their eyes hungrily surveying the moving pieces of meat around them. "Don't scare them. Or eat them." I said, reading their minds perfectly. People stood their ground.

I'm pretty impressed but I didn't know that the inn sported such quality bodyguards plus there's the presence of a very popular and powerful adventurer clan renowned all over Valoran.

Ravenfall, they call themselves. Ravensons and Ravendaughters among themselves, a tight knit of adventurers who follow the banner of their leader, Augustus Seekermight AKA "The Devourer".

The adventurers had taken the left side of the inn and had occupied it to themselves. One imperceptible nod from Devourer and his teammates on one table rose up and squeezed themselves to the other tables nearby. "Oh, there's one! How nice of you people!" the boy said as he pushed and pulled his Zombies to the direction of the table.

He thanked profusely the adventurers who gave their own table, bowing in a frenzied pace. "Thank them!" he hissed at the Zombies. They stared for a long moment that the adventurers were so sure they were going to attack. Then the Zombies bowed their heads and sat down.

"Wait here!" the boy said and rushed inside the inn. Devourer looked at the Zombies and activated his silent spellcast ability. In his mind, he called upon his best undead banishing spells and threw it at the zombies.

His teammates, who knew him all too well, looked earnestly at what would happen. The undead didn't even bat an eye. They sat their obediently and went over their master's bag. Devourer's eyes widened. What? An undead that cannot be banished? Was there such a thing?

The spell Devourer used was one of the strongest spells against the undead. Anyone who can wield this spell in a Harrowing event would definitely be an invaluable aid.

And yet these undead stand there like nothing happened. They looked as Imp Porter took an overlarge book from their master's bag. Everyone who recognized that book took a deep, steadying breath. It's the Book of Gluttony.

The rarest and most powerful of all the Provision-type Items. Though the object had impressive magic contained within its pages, the price tag associated with it ensured that only those with deep pockets can afford it.

It wasn't just Ravenfall who stared at the Zombies. Everyone poked their heads from the within the establishment to see what everyone was gawking at.

Another stranger walked into the light of the inn and everyone saw that this cloaked figure was a warrior without peer. They felt the quiet, confident and self-contained aura that the man took with each step.

There was an eerie quietness to his step that people find unnerving. That's something that really caught Devourer. He wanted this guy working for him. Adventurers were a mercenary group and they sought advantage everywhere.

Imagine their surprise when the Zombies took notice of the new arrival and waved their hands as if they greeted an old friend. The warrior immediately walked to them without second thought. Several theories had gone through Devourer's head as how the boy fit into all this.

The boy must be an important figure and these creatures were his bodyguards or the boy must be an emissary of a very important figure, just somewhere along those lines.

The warrior easily sat on the table, feeling right at home among the Zombies. The Zombies had conjured up a parade of mouth-watering food from the Book of Gluttony and feasted upon it like ravenous wolves.

Around that time, the boy came out of the inn, carrying a heavy tray laden with food followed by three more trays that floated unassisted.

"I knew you guys would wait for me." I said sarcastically as I approached. The Zombies swallowed everything up and promptly look excited at another feast. I took the Book from them and an enchanted ring on my finger glowed.

It zoomed upwards to Dr. Zomboss and the undead cats so they can have their much-awaited meal. In my ethereal vision, they wasted no time in flooding their hold with food from the Book.

We started digging in on the wholesome food. It's a nice change to sample the cuisine prepared in this world instead of summoning stuff. Shen was unusually quiet even as he helped himself to the food.

I wanted to ask him if anything was wrong but maybe he's tense because he didn't want his identity given away. Ninjas, after all, work best in the shadows and in anonymity. I should respect his wishes then.

Still, I wondered how they managed to it even with that mask over their faces. Was it enchanted to allow food to pass through?

Devourer watched in heavy interest as the boy had launched the Book upwards high into the air. Interesting move. He gazed above and silently used two magic spells: Clear Vision and Daytime Vision.

Clear Vision would remove obstructions to his sight, clouds in this case, while Daytime Vision rendered his sight as if it was morning. What he saw then made his eyes widened in amazement.

Two mechanical giants inhabited the clouds far, far above. One was a flying machine, a zeppilin of some sort, and the other was a metallic construct made in the shape of a dragon. Both were flying without effort and came sounds of partying from the two vessels. It disturbed Devourer so much.

He couldn't get a single reading from the Zombies and it was the same thing on the two. He couldn't tell what they were. They look and certainly are undead but they seem to be something much more. His interest was at its peak now. Just who is this boy?

The object of his curiosity was just several inches away from him and surrounded by his loyal teammates. His gaze had pierced his target and he looked at him. Thinking Devourer might be astonished at the appetite of his Zombies, he grinned apologetically.

Devourer was about to ask a question when the five-man adventurer team came rushing out of the inn and spotting the boy made a quick beeline towards him. They were the ones to invite Ravenfall to the adventurer-city everyone was talking about.

A pair of furry hands had closed over my eyes. "Guess who?" two seemingly unfamiliar voice asked. "I personally only know four yordles. Misty and Maze." I said easily. The two yordles made a heavy sigh. "You're no fun." Misty complained. I grinned. "I can also smell Simon's horrible ale all the way here." I said. The Freljordian looked offended.

"Well, it IS horrible." Lucre agreed. Simon glared at him. "So, watcha doin' here, Lord Adriel?" Simon asked in a whisper. "Piltover auction." I said easily. "You gonna buy everything there?" Bael asked. "Not really. Just anything that catches my attention." I replied. The Silent Marchers took notice of their fellow adventurers. They grinned widely.

"Hey! You remember the part where you asked us to spread the news far and wide? Well, we did it! We convinced four adventurer clans to try it out!" Bael said excitedly. "Adventurer clans?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. They're like adventurer teams but bigger. If an adventurer team is over twenty or higher, we call them clans. If they're over a hundred, we call them guild." Maze said. I nodded in understanding. I think that's incomplete though. Surely, there must be benefits from that. I heard from Ezreal that there were several. That's why adventurers actively recruit people into their team.

"By the way, see this many adventurers around you? They're all from the same clan. Ravenfall! They're one of the four clans coming over to Ratharbor!" Simon said excitedly. I looked over the solid form of Simon over to the man who kept staring at me.

Of all the adventurers present, he was the most eye-catching. His size alone was huge and that armor of his made him more bigger. His armor was made out of some kind of metal designed with many figures of monsters and demons. He had a cape made out of souls that wailed and screamed in damning silence. His demonic helm was in the shape of a three-headed dog. I couldn't tell if he's a man or something else.

Silent Marchers looked at the man and grinned. "This is Ravenfall's Clanmaster. We call him The Devourer!" Lucre said. There was awe in his voice. I stood up and walked to him, extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir." I said respectfully. He stared at my hand like it was some sort of drawn weapon. "You don't talk much, do you?" I asked. He didn't even take my hand.

"Devourer, this is Lord Adriel. He's the High Priest we've been talking about. He owns Ratharbor that's now an adventurer city." Bael explained excitedly. "I can't say I'm impressed." Devourer said. His voice was cold as well.

Which is a good sign in my opinion. That means I'm blending well! Mwahahahahahaha... "I can't say I'm not intimidated." I said easily. Devouer grunted. "Don't worry. He's always like that." Simon said apologetically. "Nah. Don't worry. He would be the 75th guy in a row. I met many like him too. He'll thaw." I said with certainty.

"What kind of magic will you employ to do that?" Simon asked. "Nothing. They just do that on their own." I said easily. "What are they?" Devourer suddenly asked, his voice cracking like a whip. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. "Those things following you. What are they?" he asked. "Zombies?" I replied. He looked at me in the eyes for any signs of lying. I felt like he was prying my head. "You have something that detects lies?" I asked.

Devourer nodded. "I had my eyes enchanted by Azani Kudo, the famous Master Enchanter from Ionia. Paid a fortune for that. Each of my eyes contain ten spells I can each cast for a number of times a day. Pretty impressive, eh?" he said, daring me to be impressed. I would be a hyprocrite if I said I wasn't.

So you can enchant a part of the body. That's an amazing revelation to me. Does that mean you can enchant your- never mind. "He's lying if he says he is. I've seen Lord Adriel use enchanting. It's pretty impressive. Equal or more superior to Azani Kudo." Maze said. Everyone went quiet.

"You're an Enchanter as well?" Devourer demanded. I nodded affirmatively. "Enchant this." he demaded, thrusting a particularly fine-looking sword at me. "I can't at the moment. This body doesn't have that kind of power." I said.

A triumphant look covered Devourer's face. He thought the Silent Marchers were exaggerating. Several Ravenfall mages looked in eagerly, their own eyes aglow as well. "Those rings on your fingers are pretty amazing." one of the Ravenfall mages said.

"Yeah. Twelve spells per ring and they're all pretty useful too." another mage piped in. "You must've bought those." Devourer said. The other Ravenfall adventurers looked at their Clanmaster.

It wasn't like him to be so testy. "That body of his contains just one power. He did it in an effort not to stand out. I applaud this decision because we are going to need every bit of blending in when we get to Piltover." Shen said, his voice truly neutral. Devourer looked at the cloaked man. "Body?" he echoed.

"He has a spell that divides into four separate beings. This one only contains the power to summon these Zombies, which is the source of your frustration. Think of them as special kind of undead for the sake of your own inner peace. It is what I did." Shen replied. He was still eating serenely even as he delivered that frostbite of a remark.

Devourer growled at that. "When you get to New Adriel, there are countless creatures and objects of the same confounding nature. They all call him master." Shen added. Well, that doused the tension of the situation and everything else. "There are four of you?" Lucre asked. "Yeah, so I can be at four different places at once. There's so much to do." I replied, trying to put some warmth back.

"He originally wanted to take the form of a woman for this body. I think it would have been a good idea. I do not know why he did not go with it." Shen added. The Zombies had gone down into bouts of laughter, spilling the contents of their mouth to the floor. Silent Marchers looked at me with teasing looks.

"You can take a female form?" Bael asked, trying to calm down his snickers. I gave him an adoring look. "I wanted to have your babies so much." I said earnestly.

Bael stopped and his face went crimson red. He stammered and started to back away. "I-I-I... Be right back!" he yelled as he dashed back into the inn. I laughed haughtily as he left. "Grosssssssssssssss..." Misty and Maze chorused, looking decently offended.

Simon and Lucre though had erupted into laughter. I felt someone tug at my shirt sleeve. I looked at Chicken Wrangler Zombies. The Zombies stared mournfully at the empty trays before them. I sighed. I didn't even got to eat anything yet.

"Have you guys eaten?" I asked Silent Marchers. They nodded. "Yeah but you can treat all of us to some ice cream though." Simon said hopefully. "Ice cream?" Devourer asked. Simon just winked at him. "They allow outside food here?" I asked. "Just pay the permission inside." Misty said.

I rolled my eyes and entered the inn again. Well, I did order enough food to fill four trays. I then paid for the permission to eat outside food in the inn grounds. I returned to our table but this time, I'm the one listening as I was busy eating. Silent Marchers told me a lot of their adventures during the past weeks.

After we parted ways in Demacia, they immediately went to Piltover where the Valoran Adventurers Guild Confederation headquarters was situated.

They had immediately spread the word about my establishing the adventurer city of New Adriel, formerly Ratharbor. They told me they didn't do that much advertising as my public address at Demacia had been broadcasted throughout Valoran.

They tried hard to convince the adventurer clans and guilds, who were notoriously difficult to impress, to come over and try. Four adventurer clans had agreed to participate and they would rate New Adriel based on their discovery. Their decision would be the critical point for the rest of the adventurer clans and guilds.

"You guys are so gonna get a reward for this." I said to them with sparkling eyes. I had magically summoned tubs of ice cream for Silent Marchers and Ravenfall. Did you know that you can only buy such a thing in Piltover?

It's not called ice cream though and there's a difference. It's like ice cream there in Piltover but not really ice cream. The nation has the most scientific achievements and breakthroughs that they pratically hoard some resources all to themselves.

The ice cream I summoned was way superior though and definitely new to them. They were from the Gingerbread Town. "I missed this!" Simon howled with joy as he took his third refill from me. Who could've thunk this beefy Freljordian had a sweet tooth?

Devourer kept looking at me accusingly, his eyes looked like that of a snake about to pounce on a rat. It was around 10:00 p.m. that Shen said we should rest already.

We'll be leaving for Piltover early tomorrow. I reluctantly said goodbye to Silent Marchers and Ravenfall. They told me they just stopped here to rest for a while. They would continue their travel to New Adriel on this same night.

I told Silent Marchers that in under no condition I would allow them to be absent at Ratharbor by the time I return. I said I could always send my Shadow Demons to abduct them again. When he heard that, Devourer nearly swallowed his spoon. I gave them a final wave and followed after Shen.

I took two rooms for all of us tonight. I originally wanted a big room for all of us but it turns out that I was pretty lucky enough already. All the rooms were taken but two rooms had been freed just the exact moment I asked at the desk if there were available rooms. The time we spent eating and chatting outside had given the staff enough time to clean up.

Since none of the Zombies required sleep, I gave them lots and lots of books to read. I had to summon more for Dr. Zomboss because he was such a voracious reader _(And I didn't want to know what would happen if he got too bored)_.

So the room next door and the Zombots were packed with books. I opened the door to the room Shen and I would be sharing then I nearly fainted. The room only had one bed. Will we sharing a bed together again?

He did sleep with me back at the Gingerbread Town. He looked at me and seemed to read my mind. The room was illuminated by a magical chandelier that hung on the ceiling.

It had automatic turn on and turn off features _(By clapping your hands)_. I must say this inn is pretty good. It was large, well-supplied and the service is good. I went to use the small bathroom first. At first, I thought it'll be the good old bucket. I dreaded that the most but, to my surprise, I found a functioning toilet and a shower area.

I guess this inn's proximity to Piltover lent it an access to technology. I took a long bath then changed into fluffy pajamas. Persephone had done a miracle. This is one of the many. many clothes she had taught the Ratharbor women how to make.

She had taught the women how to put together quality clothes from wool, silk and other kinds of cloth. This one was from wool. I pulled out matching nightcap and slippers and went out. Shen sat at the bed. The room was small but it was spacious.

Something tells me they did a little spatial manipulation of the space. There is no way a room would be this big when at the outside, the doors of each room were so close to each other. "It's your turn, Shen." I said. I turned back to my three other forms back at New Adriel and Demacia.

While I have total consciousness of the actions of my other bodies, it's like seeing someone in the corner of your eye, there's a difference if you actually possess one of those forms.

Autopilot mode scatters your consciousness on each of your form. Existences are absolute masters of this kind of thing but for someone like me, I'm a total newbie.

More accurately, it's like playing Heroes of the Storm's Three Vikings but instead of three, you get four and when things are really happening, you go into full-blown panic mode 24/7.

I gotta ask Persephone how it feels to be like this. I shifted back to 1st, 2nd and 3rd who were gathered back at New I don't have go back to Demacia tomorrow so that leaves me with 1st attending the seminar with Persehone and gang while 2nd and 3rd will go to Island of The Devil to make sure nothing bad had happened upon the two Jarvans there. It'll be bad for my reputation if something bad befalls on those two.

Ezreal had gone back to Piltover once he gotten wind I was coming to visit. He packed all his possessions and headed straight back home, much to the disappointment of Lux. Apparently, he bought a high-quality magic carpet for that purpose _(The ones that can fly really high. He bought it using my money, of course)_ and sped away back to Piltover.

Lux informed his family that their prodigal explorer was coming back home. I learned from Lux that Ezreal was staying over for more than six months. Garen was didn't make an effort to hide his glee now that Ezzy was gone.

Strangely, Marcus and Lilia Crownguard were relieved of the news. Well, I guess Ezreal does excel other than being an excellent choice of a Marksman. He's also an excellent nuisance.

Anyhoo, there's a saying that goes like "The more you have, the more you want" and I think it's true because now I'm wishing I had five forms instead of four. I can have a pair in Demacia and another pair in Ratharbor and one gets to go around in trips while completely blending in.

Maybe I should edit the conditions and power distribution. I brought up the hologram screen for Soul Quadroplets and edited some bit. I have five Innate Powers and I brought up my Spells list.

 **Spells:**

• **MAXED:** Greatest Shadow Demon

• **MAXED:** Greatest Demonic Wish-Granting

• Lessest Devil of Lust

• Lessest Devil of Gluttony

• Lessest Devil of Greed

• Lesser Mass Demonic Summoning

• Darkblight

• Shadow Serpent

• Succubus Seduction

• Darksight

• Seedling

• Grow I

• Grow II

• Grow III

• Lessest Apotheosis

• Blessing: Inspiration

• Blessing: Talent

• Blessing: Power

• Blessing: Fate

• Soul Twins

• Soul Quadruplets

• Future You

Meh. I changed something. 1st will carry Nirn and Sanctuary Innate Power, 2nd will have Age of Mythology and Card Wars Innate Power, 3rd will have Battle Realms Innate Power and Age of Empires 3 Innate Power and 4th, which I currently live in, will have Plants VS. Zombies Innate Power.

Only 4th is not allowed to use Spells, Greater Powers and Lesser Powers. Whoo! That's some nerfing I put on myself. I snapped back to 4th and looked around. I must've looked like a robot on empty batteries, sitting there and looking like a doll, so still and unmoving.

I looked over the bed to see if Shen had finished and what I saw nearly made me pass out. Shen was lying on the bed, eyes turned towards me, and he was only wearing briefs. It was white, faded and valiantly fought back to contain the prodigious endowments of the wearer.

ADRIEL, DON'T FAINT NOW! DON'T YOU DARE FAINT NOW! "Shen! What are you wearing?!" I asked with what indignant voice I could muster. "Would you rather I take it off?" he asked softly. That's it. I fainted.

When I came to, it was early morning. The sun had not risen fully but the night was being chased away by the coming light. I woke up in Shen's arms again. My head was at his massive chest while his strong hand had come around at my waist.

But what truly made me want to faint again was the fact that my hand was upon that indecent and perverted spirit sword of his. The heat coming from the blade almost made me want to jump back. A minute passed and another and then another and another.

DON'T YOU WANT TO MOVE YOUR HAND BY NOW, ADRIEL?! I was mentally screaming at myself. My hand lifted from the sinful mound and tried to move away but then something happened. I truly didn't expect that. Shen's hand shot up and took my hand by the wrist. I gasped.

Oh, no, what will he think? I'll tell you what. He'll think I'm taking advantage of him, that's what! And you what he's gonna say? He's gonna kill himself a queer, that's he'll say! But he didn't.

He simply held my wrist then his palm went up until it covered the back of my hand then laid it back whence it came. I felt my face burn. Shen had put it back on his behemoth weapon and my face was hot enough to bake and barbecue.

Minutes passed and every once in a while, Shen would reach out with his hand and roughly guide my hand across the flimsy cloth upon the bestial weapon as if my hand was a towel made of flesh. He chuckled as I buried my face between his pectorals to cover my shrieks.

I think I had opened the floodgates for this ninja. The supernaturally composed, rational avatar of neutrality was nowhere to be found. In his stead, this malicious tease tormented me. He knew I wanted him! And he flaunted it!

Thirty minutes later... We were back on the road. Shen led the way. I was right behind him and my Zombies were trailing behind me. The torments he put me through were traumatizing.

I was his helpless victim. Although he didn't sport that smirk of self-satisfied bastards, his emotionless face held even greater arrogance behind it.

He made me watch him shower and let me wash his spirit sword for him. I nearly died of blood loss resulting from multiple nose bleeds. He wasn't satisfied with just that so he let me choose what underwear to wear for today.

He let me choose, let me help him into it, let me adjust it and he would say he didn't like it and made me do the same thing all over again with a different one. In the end, he chose to go commando. I. WILL. KILL. THIS. NINJA.

I glared at Shen's back as we continued walking _(Floating, in my case)_. He must've felt my gaze because he would look over his shoulder every once in a while and snap back, his shoulders shaking with mirth. Just so we're clear, just because you're one of Marshal's favorite Champions doesn't mean I will hesitate obliterating you.

As the sun continued its course over the day sky, I started to focus my attention somewhere else. The fields around us were teeming with life and that would be much better than focusing my ire on the Kinkou over there.

Shen must've noticed I wasn't looking at him anymore because I could detect the subtle actions he's doing in order to make me notice him. Shen didn't even allow us to have breakfast so I had summoned food along the way. I summoned a floating picnic table where the Zombies were devouring a huge mountain of food.

The same could be said of Dr. Zomboss and the undead cats above. I had given Shen a triple-decker cheeseburger and I wasn't surprised to find out that he hadn't even known about its existence.

Although he didn't say anything, I knew he was taken aback at the existence of a such a tasty, filling and convenient food. He didn't even realize after the third one that he liked it so much. It was my turn to torment him. I wafted the smell of other fastfood foods into his nose and he glared at me.

Until we reached the ferry service, I had been the thorn to his side instead. When we reached the express, my jaws had gaped at what I saw. I had expected things would look familiar but at the same time alien.

I had never imagined that the express service to Piltover would very much look like something that came out of science fiction.

Hovercrafts that were far advanced than the one currently being deployed back at Earth lined the docks. They were varied in size.

The combination hovercrafts were huge and could transport a easily over an hundred people and cargo at the same time.

The cargo ones were bulkier and armored. The ones intended for passengers were divided into two.

The public ones were just as huge as the combination hovercrafts but they were lighter and were exclusive for people only.

The private ones were the smallest of the lot but they made up for it by their speed and privacy.

Shen guided me to the ticket booths. There were many people here today but Shen said this is nothing compared to a season traffic. People literally came here in droves. I think Ester and her girls went for the longer route.

Shen said the ferry service was very convenient but they were only available to people who can actually pay for the price. Many still preferred the longer way.

Shen unceremoniously launched into his information feed and I was surprised at how much he knew about Piltover but then again, as the spiritual protector of Valoran, he could teleport anywhere via spirit world travel. It was his duty to protect Valoran against the malevolent incursions from the spirit world.

Whenever it may be, the Eye of Twilight is there to protect. He's like a superhero and all of that mountainous burden lie squarely on his shoulder. I paid for a ticket to Piltover using a private craft. Imagine my shock when they charged me 1,000 gold for it.

WELL, NO WONDER FEW PEOPLE CAN AFFORD IT! IT'S A FUCKING ROBBERY! I wanted to yell. That's 1,000 gold starting price and an additional 100 gold per head if it exceeded six people. I had to pay 800 more gold.

I had ten Zombies _(Not counting the two Bosses that were unseen high above)_ but Dancing Zombies' Backup Dancers had skyrocketed the price. We boarded the craft. Our driver was a jolly, heavyset fellow.

"Wouldja folks like ta scenic route around, yeah?" he asked. I looked at Shen who as unemotional as ever. "We'll take you to your offer, sir!" I said excitedly. The driver smiled widely and sailed on. It was evident that the man loved his job.

Instead of taking us directly out of the river channel, he drove the craft deeper into the river course, back into the shores where we never saw because the road didn't pass through it.

The view was gorgeous. Towering trees that sung as the wind blew across their ancient branches, wildlife seem to pop out every now and then, curious at the man-made marvel that run through their territory. I saw small beasts and great ones.

We came across a giant serpent that swam across the river. The driver stopped to let us admire its movement through the water but I was smothering the urge to scream like a girl. Shen looked at me and laughed out loud. Actually laughed out loud.

"Ain't no harm there, sir. Harmless things, they are. Won't hurt anyone unless provoked." the driver said, understanding my fear perfectly. I sighed a heavy one. Well, that's quite the relief.

Good thing that giant-sized beast wasn't aggressive. Then the driver told me that they're real killers come mating season. Only a fool would come around here then. Okay, I take that back.

THANK YOU, MOTHER NATURE, THAT IT WASN'T MATING SEASON TODAY!

I enjoyed the tour. The river was huge and some parts of it were bigger than usual. These parts had small islands that looked so charming and fairytale-like.

I made a lot of player house mods for Elder Scrolls Oblivion and Skyrim and I had an obsession with island homes and floating homes. Even as we passed by those small islands, my mind was already picturing the scenic view of a pretty house there. Nurufufufu~!

It was around lunchtime that our driver had dropped us finally into the ports of Piltover. The nation had a huge pier where goods and crafts from all over Valoran were brought in by massive ships. Ionian ships, Demacian ships, Noxian ships, Freljordian ships, they're all here!

Traders from all over the world come to Piltover to trade and purchase and invest into new business ventures. It's the heart of commerce and trade in all over the supercontinent of Valoran.

Its next-door-neighbor, the separate nation of Zaun, had prospered alongside side. Like Yin and Yang, their fates had intertwined. My heart had skipped at the sight of the massive expanse of the city unfolding before my eyes.

I always wanted to visit other places, soak in their culture, learn their history and immerse myself into their richness. Demacia was a great experience to me. I have high hopes of Piltover to be just like it.

Our craft docked into its company's space. We disembarked but before I did so, I handed our driver a pretty tip. I hope 200 gold's enough of a tip.

His eyes bulged when he saw that amount and when he looked up again, we were far away already. He smiled and gave a quiet thank you for the long-haired boy with the magnetic and disarming smile and the most entertaining facial expressions.

I skipped and giggled my way, my eyes threatening to dislodge from their sockets in my haste to see all the sights all around me. People from different nations flocked to every shop and every booth that lined the road. Cries, sounds of bartering and the commercial machinery filled the air.

Like Demacia, Piltover had taken a pristine, white look and everywhere I saw, clockwork had been incorporated into every building.

Cogs, parts and pieces of clockwork technology had been built into mortar, brick and cement. "Adriel, we must go an inn. Piltover is usually full come nighttime. The trading season is drawing near after all." Shen said. I don't know if Ezreal had arrived or not so I think Shen's suggestion made huge sense.

He pulled me off to a nearby hologram. Ezreal had been fascinated at the non-magical hologram I had shown him so I guess this hologram here must be magical then. Shen adeptly pushed some buttons on the screen and a list of results had returned.

It showed the number of inns with available rooms and their location. Shen had picked one in a blink of an eye. I think he just made a reservation. The hologram beamed down a ticket and Shen grabbed it. "We must get to that inn to confirm it." he said.

He dragged me through the crowd, mainly because I gawked at everything I see. While the style and culture of Piltover within immediate sight was a combination of futuristic and steampunk, the overall ingenuity of Piltovans astounded me.

They kept changing, building and improving. Such a mindset would also come with a drawback. At a deeper and more thorough inspection, the Demacian society and Piltovan society would have a lot in common in terms of the negative aspects.

We wove and wove through the endless tide of people. People from other countries were present in droves. Hhhmmm... That got me thinking. What would happen if I sink my fangs into Piltover? I'm not planning on a hostile takeover but...

Ah, what the hell? I employed hostile takeover on Demacia and Ratharbor. Demacia and Ratharbor should be enough.

Right now, I'm leaning towards Ionia and Noxus too but that would be in the future. We finally reached the inn.

The Clockwork House. Funky name, I know.

The inn was attractive on the inside as well as the outside. I booked two rooms for us and Shen pulled me to a corner. He seemed antsy about something. "I need to go away for a while. I want to check on those Ninja Scrolls. I want to know if they are the real deal." he explained. I raised an eyebrow. Shen sighed.

"Those Ninja Scrolls are more than what they appear to be. I will tell you more when we finally get our hands on it." he explained. I sighed. "Here. Take this, in case if anything goes south." I said, handing over enchanted marbles to him. Shen gratefully took them and gave me a nod before slipping away.

Great. He left me here. All by my lonesome self... TO EXPLORE THIS PLACE! YYYEEEAAAHHHHHHHHH! We checked out our rooms. It was an adjoining one so it would be very convenient for all of us. At the thought of exploring, I squealed as we took off.

The goods new about this city is that people are so diverse that someone toting undead with them isn't the first time anyone has seen before. Either that or the people of Piltover are too immersed with themselves. Nobody was giving me any attention.

If someone is, they would just look at the Zombies instead. I'm sure about that because the receptionist back at the Clockwork House didn't bat an eye or spared us any notice at all. Even if I just changed genders. LMAO. We pretty much walked around randomly. I'll go by the name of Athena in this form.

The streets, the shops, the people, the everything. It's almost like walking back at the busy city streets on Earth but not so much as you see buildings and other works that were clearly too magical to be normal.

Whilst Demacia had their own elegance and charm of their streets, their buildings and their works, Piltover had this apparent display of wealth, commerce and invention, Everything here and there are tributes to some famous thinker, inventor or artisan in the city.

Piltover really is the City of Progress and definitely earned its right. The merchant clans that ruled this place was similar to royal and noble courts of Demacia but the difference is people from here are literally filthy rich. I don't have any illusions of Piltover being the perfect place to live.

In fact, name me one world from a computer game that's both safe and ideal to live in. You can't name one, can you? Ideal and safe don't go hand in hand, buddy.

We explored to our heart's content. Every now and then I would see food that looked reminiscent of the ones from Earth but added with Runeterra flavor. We bought one each time we saw one, mainly because I have several hungry undead to feed.

We sat ourselves at the park, munching and feasting while watching the people around us. We sat there until the sky slowly turned dark but we couldn't leave. A literal flood of people had taken over the park.

We should've left while we can but the Zombies insisted we stay and rest. What? What on earth would Zombies need rest for? I think the food had given them indigestion. I wondered what on earth was up for all these people to come over here.

Now that I've taken a closer look, most of them were teenagers and adult women. They looked excitedly at the huge golden sphere that sat at the middle of the park.

Several minutes later, the golden sphere sprang to life. It was bathed in light and crackled with magical energies. The sphere disappeared and turned into something I would very much call a magical version of the television screen.

A smarmy-looking man appeared on the screen, beaming widely, and the females of the crowd shrieked. I think that sound was enough to deafen us.

 _"Good evening, Piltover! Welcome to the Benny Haynes Show! It's busy crowd we have in our lovely city now that the trader season is coming near! Today's a special day! Wanna know why?"_ the show host practically shrieked as well.

The crowd shrieked their excitement as well. I get the feeling that he, too, is excited about something. Meh. Some celebrity, I guess. I took the bag of food I had the Zombies carry and helped myself to some juice.

 _"That's right, folks! Piltover's golden boy just came back_ (The crowd shrieked harder this time. My ears hurt) _from his trip to Demacia! And guess who we have here as our special guest for tonight?!_ (This time the crowd just broke their own record for the biggest human noise ever produced) _Ladies and gentlemen, I give you our very own, very handsome, very daring... EZREALLLLLLLLL!"_ the show host shrieked harder this time.

The crowd broke their record for the third time and I spat my juice at the person in front of me. She was too busy shrieking to actually notice what I did. MAJOR REVELATION HERE! I looked around wildly and noticed that every single face I could see was looking at the globe.

I telepathically asked Dr. Zomboss if Piltovans were watching the show. He scanned the whole place and his response almost made me faint. He just fucking told me they were. 100%.

All of Piltover was watching the Prodigal Explorer in this show. I watched with my mouth open as the camera, or whatever they call it here, swerve to the blonde and the crowd had outshrieked themselves again.

I nearly laughed when I saw Ezreal had been stuffed into a sharp suit, his hair slicked and his usual messy attire gone. He looked very handsome indeed except for the fact he look nowhere near comfortable. He looked like he would rather be anywhere but where he is currently. He waved weakly into the screen and another noise barrage erupted.

 _"I can't help but notice you chose a Camilla Von Derich suit tonight. You look good enough to eat. Am I right, girls?"_ the host said again, eyeing Ezreal quite hungrily indeed. The crowd shrieked again. Okay, that's it.

I stood up to leave but Ice Weasels and Zombie Chickens pulled me back down again. They enjoyed this one on my expense. _"So how was your long vacation at Demacia? Was it good or bad?"_ the host asked.

 _"Well, it was pretty boring. I mean, nothing beats exploring a trap-infested ruin for me."_ Ezreal said easily. The host nodded. _"It certainly becomes all the better when you explore it with a lady friend, am I right?"_ he said.

Oh, my God, Ezreal don't you dare take his bait. Ezreal cocked an eyebrow. _"Lady friend? Waddaya mean?"_ he asked. Well, for once the crowd didn't shriek. They're all waiting on baited breath. Really, people? Is he really that popular?

 _"Well, very reliable sources tell us that you and Lady Luxanna Crownguard had broken up. Was it because of another woman?"_ the host asked. Ezreal's mouth went O-shaped.

What? They broke up? Not that I care or anything but why? Ezreal certainly hasn't told me anything and neither has Lux. They looked okay the last time I saw them together. Oh, wait. DON'T TAKE THE BAIT, EZREAL! DON'T TAKE IT!

 _"Yeah! I won't hide it! We broke up but it wasn't because of another woman or another man or anything! We broke up amicably! We're still on each other's friends list!"_ Ezreal said heatedly. Yep. Once a blonde, always a blonde. OMFG. Listen to me discriminating. I'm so sorry, all of you blondes out there. I didn't mean anything by that.

The host smiled. Now there's the predatory smile I was looking for. Here it comes. He's got something up his sleeve. A picture of a female friend or something. _"Well then, can you explain this?"_ the host said dramatically. The screen changed into a picture and I spat another gout of juice again.

IT'S A PICTURE OF THE TWO OF US! THAT DOESN'T FUCKING COUNT! HE'S A GUY AND I'M A GUY! WHY THE HELL AM I DRAGGED INTO THIS?!

Even Ezreal looked like he was having the same exact thoughts as I did. It's the picture of us Lulu had taken. That was taken back at the Gingerbread Town!

I was smiling with my arms crossed over my chest and he was smiling with a hand over my shoulder, our heads were near each other and our smiles looked dazzling enough. OMFG. That's damning, alright!

HOW CAN ANYONE LOOK AT IT AND NOT THINK THAT?! I dropped whatever I was holding when I realized it.

Now that I think about it, there was a strange gleam in Ezreal's eyes and does that arm of his look, I don't know, a little too overprotective? I'm going crazy. That must be the answer.

You're dreaming up things, Addy! Look at you! More than a handful females from the crowd had either fainted or burst into tears. Fans, huh. I rolled my eyes. Then the picture changed into another one.

It's a picture of me, Lulu, Ezreal and Mystery Inc. Okay. This one still had Ezreal having an arm over my shoulder. Then another picture and another and another. HOLY SHIT.

How did I not realize that our poses looked so damn intimate?!

There's one with Ezreal standing behind me, his arms wrapped around me from behind and head nestled on my shoulders and his eyes was looking at me and not at the camera like mine did.

OMFG! Ezreal has had enough of it. _"Are you serious?! You can make assumptions from just that?! That's not even a woman! That's a guy!"_ Ezreal said, his face very red.

The host's eyes suddenly went alight with excitement and hope. I facepalmed. _"A guy, huh? That is SOMETHING."_ he said gleefully. _"That guy is a friend of mine. Bestfriend, in fact, even though I'm the only one who feels that way. And we're just posing for the damn hex-imager!"_ Ezreal said angrily.

OMFG. This blonde is handing out one misunderstanding after another. I have to admit my heart pounded when he said he thought of me as a bestfriend. _"That's a strange pose for two bestfriends."_ the host said with a toying voice. He looked like as if Snowdown had come early.

 _"You do realize that's Adriel, right? High Priest of Demacia? Lord of Ratharbor, now currently known as the adventurer-city New Adriel?"_ Ezreal said in an exasperated voice.

I facepalmed again. With that other revelation, the host leapt up with an excited gleam in his eyes. _"Adriel? As in, THE ADRIEL?!_ ("How many Adriels can there possibly be?" Ezreal muttered) _The very powerful High Priest that took Demacia by storm? Appeared out of nowhere? So he owns Ratharbor, huh? Did you know, Ezreal, that all the merchant clans are clamoring to be the first and the only one to strike a trade partnership with New Adriel?"_ the host said with utter seriousness.

Ezreal nodded no so the host went on instead. _"The influx of Ratharbor items to Demacian markets is very much sought after! Ratharbor is literally flooding Demacian markets with high quality items for such cheap prices! It's a mass-production of a frightening scale!"_ the host said gleefully. Ezreal's mouth went agape again. He didn't know about it. As for me, I just knew about it from Persephone and Hawk Moth's lectures.

 _"Whoa. Didn't know about that."_ Ezreal admitted. The host's smile got wider. God, if that smile of his got any more wider, it'll spill off his face. _"You can mass-produce it. It's high quality, it's cheap and I hear it's delivered via magic portal by alien creatures. No wonder the merchant clans are fighting over it. It's practically pirate-proof!"_ he said gleefully. _"Nah. Addy would never make a deal. He's too filthy rich that he makes the filthy rich look poor."_ Ezreal said. _"Addy?"_ the host asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ezreal blushed again and distracted the host by bringing up the topic about his latest book. Apparently, Ezreal has a video-journal of his adventures. It's both parts watching material and reading material and an aunt and uncle of his publishes it as a holo-book.

They called it the Prodigal Explorer's Chronicles. It's got a very big cult following with billions of fans all over Valoran. I guess that's how Ezreal became so popular.

Going on its twenty-second installment, I might add. Ezreal and the Jade Towers. From that part on, I got tired of watching the show entirely and dragged my Zombies away.

We moved through the sea of people who gazed up at the nearest Crytal Screen to them. What shocked me most about Ezreal's fans was the fact that they're so diverse. From the person you would know at a glance to be a fan to the person you'd bet your entire fortune would never be in million years a fan, he's got them all.

If celebrity status here is the same back at Earth, no doubt Ezreal had his fair share of the weird ones too. I saw the neon light sign of the Times Bookstore and an idea popped in my head. We went inside to purchase some books. The Zombies, of course, purchased all sorts of comics.

I was surprised that Piltover had comics over here. It really is the City of Progress. Since it's a no-brainer that Ezreal is quite popular here, I went to the bestsellers section. Yep, there they are.

Ezreal and the Stone of Anhani

Ezreal and the Ahuberrian Sword

Ezreal and the Shuriman Nights Part 1

Ezreal and the Shuriman Nights Part 2

Ezreal and the Curse of the Emerald Sarcophagus

Ezreal and the Ring of Fire

Ezreal and the Phoenix of Upperspire Mountain

Ezreal and the Forbidden Mountain

Ezreal and the Cursed Village: Undead Infestation

Ezreal and the Cursed Village: Edelthon Lich

Ezreal and the Cursed Village: Vampiric Legacy

Ezreal and the Wrath of the Fallen Druid

Ezreal and the Legend of the Sea Serpent

And the list goes fucking on and on. I bought all of the first thirteen holo-books of the series and was on my way to pay for it when something caught my attention.

0_0 - My literal reaction. Because beside the huge bookshelf that was entirely taken up by Ezreal's adventure books were holograms of three of the most recent additions.

Ezreal and the Secret of the Vale Crypts Part 1

Ezreal and the Secret of the Vale Crypts Part 2

Lost Histories: A Documentary of The Legendary Vale Crypts _(With Persephone04)_

The front page was splashed with the picture of me, Ezreal, Mystery Inc., Scoobies, Sara Ravencroft and Silent Marchers cramming together, posing and flashing peace signs and showing our pearly whites. Again, I keep noticing that Ezreal's arm was around my shoulder.

Man, I really need someone to slap me. I'm making mountains out of molehills. It's nothing really. You're imagining things, Addy. I went up to the register and paid for my purchase. The cashier looked at the books I bought.

"Nice choice. You an Ezplorer too?" she asked excitedly. If she had a tail right now, she'd be wagging it so hard it'll create gusts. "Ezplorer?" I echoed. "That's what we call ourselves!" she said cheerfully. I smothered down a laughter coming up my throat.

EZPLORERS?! PFFT~ MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Oh, I see." I said, thankful that my voice came out normal. The cashier blabbered on and on. Wow. Ezreal has got the effect on women. I remembered that particularly frosty attitude the receptionist back at the Demacian hotel. That's jealousy. Pure, unadulterated jealousy.

"What do you think about those?" I asked, pointing at the holograms for the Vale Crypts adventure. The cashier instantly reverted to a cold attitude. It's so fast that I took a step away from her.

"Oh, those. They're great too, like all of Ezreal's adventures. There's an eyesore in it, however." she said frostily. HOLY SHIT! Okay.

THIS IS WHAT I MEAN EXACTLY. I've been with Rick, Marshal and Magnus for too long. I know this part very well. "Really? Who?" I asked nervously.

"That stupid girl." she snapped. Yep. I had seen that coming from a mile away. "Girl?" I asked again. "That pretty girl next to him! That stupid High Priestess! She's all chummy-chummy with my Ezzy!" the girl said despondently.

Something in my radar told me I should get moving. "Oh, yeah. That's real sad." I said. I urged her to move faster so I could get my holo-books and get the hell out of here.

"I'm sure that bitch is the reason for the break-up with the Crownguard brat. Have you seen that face of hers? Oh, sure it looks innocent and pretty enough but deep down inside is a witch-bitch with a thirst for famous guys! You'll see! She'll drop Ezzy when she finds another guy! Oh, I hope my Ezzy will be alright! I'll be his girl! We look together, don't you think?" she yammered on and on.

God, preserve me. I can't listen to another babble of this woman any longer. "Don't you think it's a bit harsh? That's Demacia's High Priest, after all. And Ezreal said he was a guy, right?" I said lamely. The rage on the girl's face was amazing. Nothing short of scalding.

"A guy?! A guy that pretty never exists! Obviously, Ezzy just said that to cover things up! And Piltover won't need a High Priest! EVER! We're different from the other countries with their outdated way of thinking!" she said angrily. I rolled my eyes. The girl suddenly balked.

Color drained from her face. "Ye mind yer tongue, lassie. Else we'll mind it for ye." an old woman's voice said. I looked over to where the voice came from and I saw a group of adventurers.

They certainly looked like adventurers but they had hextech augmentations on their body. That I can tell with only a glance. There six of them and while they looked old enough to be grandparents, there was an unnatural inner strength and vitality that came off from them.

"It's not wise to insult the messenger of the gods just because yer jealous. Had it been one of the faithful here, they would certainly cut off yer feet and tongue for it. Even the Glorious Evolved want a High Priest for their cadre." another old woman said.

"I'm sorry!" the girl whined. The old geezers went back to reading their holo-books. "Who are they?" I whispered over to the girl.

"Coldheart. They're the strongest Piltovan adventurer team! They look old but they're very dangerous! They paid a visit to this adventurer-city Ratharbor and came back fanatics! Hey, Ezzy said Ratharbor is New Adriel, right? That's the bitch's lair! She must be mind-controlling them! There's no way a backwater town like that can be half as pretty! It's a den of criminals!" she hissed to my ear. That's so pathetic I can't even muster the will to be angry.

"Say, sweetie, wouldja like to lose yer job? And yer limb?" came the cold old voice from behind again. I quickly grabbed my things and my Zombies and made a run for it.

Goodbye, girl! I pray the gods show you mercy! When I left the bookstore, I couldn't know how the old adventurers looked at each other. They looked quite interested.

"Hey, Gaston, d'ya know what kind of undead things those were?" asked one of them. His companions looked very interested as well.

•

We returned to the Clockwork House and checked in for the night. It's been a busy day. When I entered my room, I noticed a note had been left on the bed.

 _"Master, I have gone for an important task. I have sent notice for Zed and the rest of the Kinkou. The Ninja Scrolls are not easily obtained as we have thought. I have discovered that they are not for sale for the auction. The recent theft attempt had convinced its current possessor to leave it. Even if the Ninja Scrolls are displayed in the auction, their prices would have tripled by then. We will attempt once more to steal it. If it does not go well, we will leave Piltover as to not jeopardize you and will leave it in your hands."_

And, of course, I saw that coming from a mile away. Ninjas. They're all the same. Trying to act so cool. Meh. But then again, that's what we're expecting of them. Shame. I wouldn't have Shen's body to cuddle with tonight. I began to think of the "what ifs" in my head.

Testing them out, I sent the Greater Shadow Queens to obtain the Ninja Scrolls. For one thing, they're demons, not ninjas. They have their otherworldly nature as one big advantage. I told them to steal the Ninja Scrolls and anything else of value. I specifically told them to steal weird stuff.

I opened Ezreal and the Stone of Anhani and began reading.

Do you remember that feeling the first time you read a book so engrossing? Like a book that really speaks to the you that's inside you? I read a lot of books and I would say that it's the same feeling I got from reading, for example, Harry Potter and any other great books.

It opens the window of the mind, into a world where only you can see and imagine, shaping the characters into people with faces and a world of words into a tangible material for your imagination.

Reading Ezreal's book was something like that but it was also something else. It also included audio and video recordings of things that were critical to the book.

This book detailed the Prodigal Explorer's adventure at the sunken city of the extinct race called Anhani, ant-people in Ancient Valoran.

They were a race of abhumans, a strange mixture of insect and man, and their architectural wonders persist to this day though many of them had either sunk to the seas during the last Rune Wars, looted by treasure thieves or destroyed by natural or man-made calamities.

The name of the city Ezreal found had been lost but its legends existed until today and one of them had reached the explorer's ears.

To cut the story short for you, the Stone of Anhani was rumored to be a special stone, which contained the knowledge of the lost race on how they had managed to build such complex and awe-inspiring structures and contraptions.

For supposedly a people of simple means, they had created buildings and innovations that survive and function to this day and that was something people of the current era even had troubles in replicating.

Damnit. The book is too engrossing. I activated one of my rings. This is a special ring, this one. The Ring of Gingerbread Town. It allows me to summon objects, food mostly, from my Gingerbread Town to my location. It's really convenient.

I summoned Halloween-themed cupcakes called Mummy Cupcakes. They're designed to inspire a childish delight of their namesake and they're enchanted to let you carry on working without resting for a day. I ate a dozen so I don't get tired. I'm way into reading these things.

•

Knockings on the door and insistent groaning had announced to me that my Zombies were hungry again. These Zombies are high maintenance minions! They need feeding every three hours or so! I opened the door and let them in. They looked expectantly at me. I sighed.

I shifted my soul back and I opened my eyes to find myself floating upon an endless darkness and four huge screens were in front of me.

I looked at my body left back at New Adriel and I felt myself drawn back into it. Sure enough, I was back at New Adriel. I raised my hands and felt like normal. I can understand the feeling of inhabiting a body already. It feels like I'm possessing a doll made of flesh and blood.

I told my Zombies back at Piltover to wait because I'm going to give them something so they don't have to bother me all the time about food. I summoned forth bags of chips via Greatest Demonic Wish-Granting. The objects appeared before me in a black smoke.

I closed my eyes and called upon The Greatest Enchanter That Ever Lived. Focusing on the bags, the little girl's Disney wonderland engulfed it I began to work.

A minute later, the bags had changed. They either had the design of a lawn filled with happy, singing Plants or the picture of a Zombie chomping down brains with a big thumbs-up.

Since this body of mine slept at the Gingerbread Town, I just placed the bags on the table and went back to sleep. Isn't it weird that one body of mine is sleeping while the other three are awake and working?

I went back to my body in Piltover and activated the Gingerbread Town Ring to summon those bags of chips. The Zombies looked at it with shiny eyes. "They're limitless bags of chips. The one with the Plants has chewy candy Plants and the Zombie one has tiny real brains in it." I said.

They immediately feel upon it. I took a pair of each and beamed them up at Dr. Zomboss. Not even realizing it, I had slept to the sounds of their munching like it was a lullaby.

I woke up the next morning, noticing that the Zombies had fallen asleep and their faces buried in the pile of food they had poured on the table. Their snores filled the room.

Zombies snore? That's positively evil. Shen hasn't returned and I wondered what the hell happened to them? Were they discovered?

The auction is two days from now and Swain's visit would be three days after that. I made sure to write those down because they're so important and I had poor memory. I had a lot to do. Yep. I think I'll go touring again today. Where do I find a tour guide here?

I want to call up Ezreal but I want blending in better. I took a bath and found the Zombies ready to follow me around when I came out. I changed into the silk clothes Persephone had packed for me.

It came with a beautiful scarf with picture of a forest with a waterfall, a river and some critters. I loved it because it looked so real and hid Mimi well behind me. She's already hiding behind my long hair but another veil is not a bad thing. If I ever meet Ezreal later and he sees Mimi, he'll know who I am.

We walked the streets again and it was packed with people. It's my misfortune to come here at such a busy time. Thankfully, the sight of the Zombies alone had encouraged people to make a way for us. I was wondering what to do today when I got a look at a hologram of a overly-excited announcer.

 _"GOOD MORNING, PILTOVER! Today's the grand day for the start of this year's Arena season! So, all of you tough guys and tough gals, sign up and smash, bash, hack and stab your way to that glorious top! Remember, there's glory and riches to be won! Join now! It's what a real man would do!"_ she said in a silky voice.

Arena? As in gladiatorial fights kind of Arena? I wanted to ask someone about this but someone behind me was already explaining it in excited tones. "What's the Arena, mate?" a guy asked, his voice told me he couldn't be any older than twenty.

"That's a wicked tournament! It used to be an all-out fight between Piltover and Zaun but they've changed a lot of rules and anyone can register there and fight to win!" his friend, of the same age I could tell, had answered gleefully. "Do you think they'll let us in on it?" the other asked excitedly.

"Of course not, you git! We're not cut out for that! The prizes are gonna be amazing this year! You'll never believe what they gave out last year! It was so over the roof!" the other boy said gleefully.

"What're the prizes now?" his friend asked again. "Dunno! But I hear some of it aren't as good as last year! They're giving away ten Raime DuPirece work! Who the hell would want that? Those things are jinxed!" the boy said.

Their voices grew weaker as they walked along. Wait, what? Why did that name sound familiar? Come one, Adriel, remember it. A light bulb had turned on inside my head.

Raime DuPirece is that insane artist that made Howling Man, Grieving Woman, The Sorrowful Women and Anguish Incarnate!

OMFG. TEN OF HIS WORK?! I WANT THEM ALL! I WANT THEM ALL!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	12. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **The City of Progress Part 2**

The Arena, formally known as the Apex Coliseum, was an imposing building made out of mortar and one of the oldest structures in Piltover still being used for practical purposes. All the rest were either tourist magnets or were torn down.

The Arena looked reminiscent of the Yin and Yang pictures in a sense that one side of it is lifted up into the district of Piltover and another side was sunken into the district of Zaun.

Imagine what would happen if Demacia and Noxus had something like this. It'll be an explosive event every time. Well, it's like that here.

Zaunites and Piltovans hate each other passionately so that emotion has got to come out in some outlet of sorts. Someone must've thought about that and made this.

According to my tourist book, the Arena rakes in billions from each of its events. From cash to donations to sponsorships, it has all of it. I dragged my Zombies to the registration area for the fighters.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm interested in joining. Are there any requirements of some kind?" I asked the person at the booth.

A grizzled old bear, the man looked down on me. "Yeh sure ye wanna join? Hate ta see yer pretty face get walloped inside there, sweetie." he said. I smiled. "It's okay, sir." I said convincingly.

The man looked worriedly at me again. "Well, if ye made up yer mind. If wanna join 'ere, you gotta be a fighter. Blade or magic, anything'll do. Ye gotta be tough too, yer opponents certainly will be. There're only two rules 'ere: no damaging the audience and don't die." the man said. I beamed up at him and registered. "Do we have to- uh- kill here?" I asked.

The man grinned at my question. "Most people would settle for a surrender from an opponent but ye can expect some bloodier lot ta show up once in a while." he said, winking at me like he told some kind of a secret. Turns out the Arena is not choosy about anyone here.

As long as you can fight, you have the chance at winning. It's numbers versus numbers. To shorten the amount of time and make each fight more bloodier than necessary, contestants were grouped into a team of five by random lots.

I got number 45 and I was teamed up with four other people who definitely looked to be the murderer types. "Hey, guys! Let's do this!" I said cheerfully. I was greeted with a frosty reception.

"Bad luck. We got stuck with a newbie." one of the four said. Somewhere in my body, a vein ticked. Calm down, Adriel. Don't take that bait. I told the Zombies to sit this one out and cheer for me instead.

They protested but I told not to worry about a thing. I'm paranoid about defenses. Ask Marshal, Rick or Magnus. They'll tell you I'm the kind of Warcraft 3 player who sits on the base and build a whole line of towers _(Which, in 97% of those scenarios, were obliterated anyway)_ like I was expecting a zombie apocalypse.

"Are you adventurers or something?" I asked. The four men smirked at that. "We're not. We're mercenaries." one of the said. Well, since they didn't offer to explain any further, I named them with their most outstanding feature.

The fat guy with the overlarge glaive and a pair of hovering combat drone I'll call Meany because he had that permanent smirk and frown on his face.

The rail-thin guy with the bladed shoes and twin rapier I'll call Prince because he certainly thinks himself so.

The huge slab of a man with the massive tower shield with a flamethrower-attachment and two gun turrets on his heavy pauldrons I'll call Big because he's so big.

The effeminate-looking man with the bladed fans and the enchanted hairpiece that turned his hair into moving whips I'll call Ice because he's chill, cold and frosty all rolled in one.

"Hey, newbie. Don't hold us back." Prince said grandly. He said it dramatically but I could feel the scorn underneath that flair.

Really. Which one of us will be holding the other back? This body of mine might be overnerfed but that doesn't mean I don't have tricks up my sleeve. Before coming here, I transferred the Card Wars Innate Power into this form.

I just discovered that it was possible to separate two effects in one Innate Power. Elder Scrolls and Diablo. Age of Mythology and Card Wars. They have two effects in one and I can split each into two.

I'm not going to summon a Card here or anything. I just wanted access to Acts of Faith, Trick Or Treat and Gift of Giving mechanics. There are plenty of points that remain unspent. I could use them here instead.

•

 **Acts of Faith:**

Pilgrimage

Resurrection

Bethlehem

Wall of Jericho

Tower of Babel

Breath of God

Ten Commandments

Sainthood

Rage of Angels

Divine Intervention

Golgotha

The Plagues

Revelations

Eden

 **Trick Or Treat:**

Treat: Pumpkin Patch

Treat: Halloween Eve

Treat: Pet Cemetary

Treat: Harvest Moon

Treat: Souling

Trick: Things That Bump In The Night

Trick: Beyond The Veil

Trick: Dawn of The Dead

Trick: Creepypasta

Trick: The Devil Walks

 **Gift of Giving:**

12 Days of Christmas

Naughty Or Nice

'Tis The Season To Be Jolly

Father Christmas

Righting of The Wrongs

Ghosts of Christmas Past

Ghosts of Christmas Present

Ghosts of Christmas Yet To Come

Jack Frost

Blessed Tidings

•

Plus I have Esperanza as a back-up plan. Okay. I'm ready for anything now. I eagerly watched as the fighting unfold before me. And my stomach churned.

HOLY GOD! I CAN'T DO THIS!

I just can't! This is a slaughterfest! I looked up at the stands and immediately spotted my Zombies. They looked like nothing brutal and bloody was going on.

The seats were separated. Zaunites on the Zaun side of the Colosseum and Piltovans on Piltover's side.

Each of these people wore bloodthirsty faces. OMFG.

Savages!

Barbarians!

Heathens!

"First time here?" a voice asked. I looked up and say Big looking down on me with an amused expression on his face. "They're not gonna kill each other, right?" I asked. Big smiled kindly down at me.

"Most of us don't but death toll is constant here." he said. "It's a show to the audience but it's a life or death situation for us, eh?" I said. He grinned at those words. "Why are you competing here?" I asked finally.

"Money mostly. I have nine siblings to feed. We have no one else." Big said. OMFG. There it is! Sad backstories are the bane of my existence! This is why I avoid drama! I'm always reduced into a pile of blubbering tears.

"Life sucks, huh? Ever thought to become an adventurer?" I asked. Big wagged his head negatively. "Most of these people here are adventurers themselves. They gave up. Pay's even better here." he said.

"Ever heard of New Adriel? I've been there. Anything you heard about the place is no exaggeration." I said easily. Big looked at me with a thoughtful expression.

"It is? I might try it out if I get through this alive." he said. I smiled up at him. "Tell you what? If one of us win, I'll keep the Raime DuPirece works and you can keep the gold." I said. Big's eyes widened in understanding. "You're a collector?" he asked. I nodded.

"I heard a lot of people saying that to me but I don't really know what it means. Yeah, I'm kind of a collector, I guess." I said. We stopped talking when the light above us blared red. It's our team's turn into the ring.

"Guys, let me handle the defense in this. You just focus on the offense. Leave the rest to me." I said. Meany, Big, Ice and Prince looked at me with surprise in their faces. "Trust me." I said with a very confident voice.

I got your backs. The moment we stepped into the light, the massiveness of the building had taken me by storm. The ring alone was huge and that's not counting the stands where the humongous amount of spectators were screaming their throats dry. "Is it too late to turn tail?" I asked, laughing weakly. Big shoved me ahead.

When I thought my teammates were mean, I took one look at the opposing team to know that they were meaner. I don't know about Piltover or Zaun but they seem to have a trend here in augmentation.

It's the fashionable thing to sport a mechanical limb or two. "Whoa. I have the feeling we're gonna get torn apart." I said. "Just make sure it's not you first or us." Ice snapped at me. Whatever, dude.

I looked at the stands and almost jumped high. WHAT THE HELL IS EZREAL DOING HERE?! A special guest of some sort?

Wait. He's sitting on the topbox right next to the female commentator who looked positively electrified at the celebrity next to her. Is Ezreal really that big of a deal here? He's cute, I'll give him that but this reception is overkill.

At least Ezreal doesn't look like he's pained now. In fact, he looked excited at this other match. He suddenly looked at me and I pretended to look for someone in the crowd around me. Dear God, he's still looking at me. He can't know it's me.

This female form is nowhere near my normal one. I went for pretty enough but not so much as to make it stand out in the crowd. Prince's voice brought me back. "Okay, woman, you said to leave the defense to you. You better make sure you're up to that because I'm gonna have your head if you fuck up." he said.

DAMNIT. I can't use the marbles now because Ezreal's here! What do I do?! I have to rely on Card Wars mechanics! **_"Wall of Jericho! Bethlehem!"_** I intoned. A ghostly great wall and a ghostly city had risen from the floor and formed into a dome of eerie light.

My allies were immediately bound to its divine magic. Wall of Jericho increases the Defense of a Card by 5 for three turns. Bethlehem healed Cards of the same type by 3 per turn for five turns. I wonder how it translated to this world. I hope it's amazing. I need something amazing. Please, let it be amazing.

"Not bad, pretty face." Big said. I sighed in relief. The other three remained speechless. I could see the commentator yell something but I felt like I've gone deaf. I can't hear a thing of what she's saying.

"It's a silencing effect for the contestants so we won't be distracted by the sounds around them." Big explained as my finger dove and wiggled in my ear. I sighed again in relief. The silencing effect only works for people outside the ring, huh?

And my eyes widened as one opponent on the other side had changed form into that a literal tank. "HOLY SHIT!" I couldn't help but shriek. Big laughed as he charged right into the fray. I'm gonna call this bunch the Mecha Gang.

The one that turned into a tank I'll call Tank.

The one that turned into a robot hawk I'll call Bird.

The two that combined into a robot monster I'll call 1 and 2.

The one that turned into a laser drone I'll call Drone.

Big, Prince, Ice and Meany charged right in. I activated one of my enchanted rings and cast a combination of haste, attack boost and defense boost spell on the guys.

Did you think I'll stay behind the lines and play Support?

HELL YEAH!

If I do something major right now, my cover would be blown. I already know that Ezreal seemed suspicious of me. Sharp eyes, that guy.

I attacked from behind with elemental spells. I must say my team is doing a horrible job. There's no consideration of symphony whatsoever. It's like "Friendly fire is completely acceptable". Well, for the most part, each of them is a big source of friendly fire already.

I'm reminded of Dinkey. She's definitely one herself. Meany and Big had let it go with all their firepower. Ice and Prince didn't care who got hit by their martial arts. Well, that sucks. I stayed behind the line and continued to support them with a steady array of defensive spells.

BOOOOOOOOOM! A sudden explosion had erupted out of nowhere and my four teammates had been hurled by the resulting concussive force.

I ducked out of the way as Prince and Ice sailed above me and out of the ring. WTF?! Big had tried in vain to steady himself but his armor was a huge burden and he too fell off.

I looked at the only possible source of that explosion. Tank. I see. The victory conditions are either surrender, death or hurled out of the ring. It's for each of the contestants instead of being as a team.

Only one needs to win for the team to advance. Well, no wonder they're so stressed out about it. Only Meany and me remained on the ring. He looked far too gone.

1 and 2 advanced menacingly on the wounded man and I activated my rings. One healed him fully while the other had hurled him outside the ring. The cyborgs looked at me instead.

"Wanna give up?" one of them asked. They had a mechanized voice as well. "Nah. No thanks." I said. I snapped my fingers and a whirlwind coming from nowhere had sucked them and hurled them outside as well.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." I said aloud as I stood up. It was an uneasy feeling to know that only silence met my efforts. This is a coliseum after all. People come to watch exciting events.

I eyed the audience and while we won, they don't look very much impressed. The silencing effect was turned off as sounds from all around the place reached my ears again. The commentator looked at me sympathetically.

"You new here, sweetie?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, good job on winning for your whole team but next time give them a show, okay? We all came here for excitement, right?" she said and there was a roaring answer.

Man, these people must be bored out of their minds. Something hit my head. It wasn't particularly painful but the damage was not physical, mind you.

"WE WANT BLOOD, YOU STUPID BITCH!" a man right in the front had yelled angrily. The men beside him, his friends most likely, yelled too. They threw something at me.

The commentator immediately went to my defense but I raised a hand to silence her. I looked at them and bowed. "I'm so sorry. It's my first time here. I'll do better next match, I promise. If you want blood, you'll have it. Do you want it now?" I said.

The men smirked at this. I gave them my most apologetic look along with my cutest puppy eyes. I floated right in front of the men and they grinned maliciously. Then their eyes and everyone else's widened in horror.

My skin had melted and my clothes disintegrated. My chest and abdomen had split in half and my pulsing organs were clear to see. A spurt of blood had poured from the cavity and hit the men's faces.

They screamed like little girls, their hands vainly trying to shield them from the liquid. Then my torso exploded and my guts had landed on their bodies.

One of them was fighting off my small and large intestines that wrapped itself around him like living snakes. Another was screaming, trying to pull away the heart that poured torrents of blood on his face.

My organs dropped down and the men looked at me with visibly frightened eyes. They shook head to foot. "I hope that's enough blood!" I said in a child-like voice. Their hairs stood on end and they tried to flee but their bodies were rooted and their eyes were transfixed upon me.

I blessed the men with my most innocent smile and I started giggling. Their eyes nearly popped from their sockets as they watched my eyes exploded and shed blood and my head seem to inflate. In dawning horror, they realized what was to happen and they screamed hysterically, clawing and thrashing on their seats.

"I hope this is bloody enough!" I gurgled as my mouth poured blood, teeth and flesh. Then my head exploded and bits of my brain landed on the men. They had brain material on their faces, some even reached inside their gaping mouths. They screamed and screamed. Then they shuddered and fell unconscious.

The grisly sight phased off like lifting mist and I was once again whole. I was sporting the most wicked grin ever. "SUCKERS!" I laughed as I floated off. I laughed my ass all the way back to where the contestants gather.

I could hear the Zombies laugh their asses off as well. I kept laughing, wiping my tears from my eyes. Meany, Big, Ice and Prince came to me, looking at me with nothing less than wariness.

What kind of sick person did this woman turn out to be? I think I could guess what's inside their heads. I had a hard time stopping my giggles even as I stood in front of them. "Did you see their faces?" I managed to squeak then I went down on the floor laughing.

"You do realize you just scared a very important person to death, right?" Prince asked, sniffing as he watched me pound the floor with a hand as I laughed. "Should've known!" I choked out.

They rolled their eyes at me. It took five whole minutes before I calmed down and my eyes were red from all the tears I cried while laughing. "Well, it's good to know that we can leave our backs to you. Good job, by the way." Meany said. I looked at him with sparkly eyes.

"Just don't do anything like that again. I suppose Victor Greatmane will take this public humiliation as a long-lasting grudge." he added.

"Nah. I'm not really worried. He started it anyway." I said easily. The other contestants looked at me with equal wariness. They think I'm some kind of madwoman or something.

Meany shook his head in disbelief at my words. "You're crazy." Ice drawled. I shrugged. As the hours passed by, the number of contestants grew thinner and thinner.

"Only six teams will get to compete in the mid-levels. The mid-levels will be harder. It'll be one-on-one." Big explained to me. Hhhmmm... Twelve teams and that's five people per team. Sixty people joined this event. Why the low numbers? I thought it'll be higher than that.

I must've looked so obvious because Big grinned. "Yeah. The Arena used to be popular but people are much more interested watching the carnage. It's a slow day." he said. I nodded in understanding.

The red light blared again. It's our turn. I know I can be useful but I'm still nervous about it. We walked back to the ring and I noticed that the enemy had a lot of numbers in their team. "Shit! One of them's a Summoner!" Prince cursed.

How can he tell? I had to remind myself that there was gap between our skills. He's way more experienced in these things than I am. I looked over to where the receivers of my rotten prank had sat. They were still there and they shot me a glare when I appeared.

When blood began to trail down my hair, they immediately blanched. I dispelled the illusion and snickered. "Focus." Ice said. I stopped my laughing and looked ahead. We stepped into the ring and a forcefield had opened up.

"What's with this? How are we supposed to throw them out?" I asked. "We don't. It's a fight-to-the-end scene. Each match has a special feature. This happen to be ours this time." Meany said.

I guess that's his way of warming up. He's talking to me more. I activated my enchanted rings and light had bathed my teammates. Blessings of Reflect Damage and Reflect Spell had been applied to them. The commentator shrieked us to begin and I was instantly shocked at the burst of movement that happened.

All of the guys on the enemy side made a beeline towards me. Actually, they surged with an agility I knew I couldn't follow with my eyes if my life depended on it. They literally dashed and closed the distance between us in seconds.

My team had flung themselves in front of me. Big had deployed his massive shield and it unfurled into a wall that blocked us out of sight.

Meany and Prince leapt into the fray while Ice had turned his attention solely on the Summoner on the other side. The Summoner had finished his incantation and a trio of fire elementals appeared out of thin air.

The beings roared with heat and light and surged forward. The flamethrower on Big's shield had its flames sucked up by the elementals as they charged forward. "Do you have other spells to help us?" Big yelled.

Dude, I'm right behind you. I snapped my fingers and summoned an Ice-shroom. The opposition was momentarily surprised at the strange plant that appeared out of thin air. It snoozed gently.

Oh, right. Mushrooms sleep during the day. I snapped my fingers and summoned a Coffee Bean as well. The plant appeared right on top of Ice-Shroom and took effect. The Ice-Shroom woke up, took a look around then exploded. Immediately, our enemies were encased in ice. Even the fire elementals stood frozen inside the block.

"WHOA." Big said, grinning. A shine had appeared on the ice block where the Summoner was. He broke out of his prison and activated a scroll. The ground was immediately aflame.

I activated a ring and the magic dispelled but I saw that his intention was to free his buddies. I flew out from Big's wall and charged straight at the Summoner. I activated another ring and the air around me crackled with lightning. Six bolts of lightning had careened off of me and straight at the Summoner.

I have a huge advantage against him. He needs to chant to work his magic. If I press in on him, he won't- Something slammed against me. I flew directly to the forcefield and slammed hard. OUCH! Now blood really trickled down my head.

I looked at the person who hit me and I saw a massive three-headed bear. A second later, it turned back into a human person and rushed to the Summoner. He handed his pal with a healing potion. Wow.

A Shapeshifter and a Summoner. I looked over to where the others were fighting. A Dark Knight, a Warmage and a Warmonk. They have a huge emphasis on defense. Huh. The best offense is defense, I guess.

I flew again and I SO WANTED TO TELL THE GREATER SHADOW QUEENS TO MAKE A TIDAL WAVE OF SHADOWS AND WIPE THEM ALL OUT. But I can't. Ezreal's watching. He'll know my real identity.

I flew again and conjured a swarm of fireballs. I aimed it at the happy pair. The Summoner had conjured a glowing spirit and it projected a protective field. I watched as the field break under the barrage. "So instead of disappearing, the spirit would just take a rest?" I thought.

The Summoner's summoned spirit turned gray. There was action behind me and I saw the Warmonk leap into the air and slam back. When he did, a pulsing field inscribed with runes and symbols appeared. I activated another ring and my eyes glowed.

This field grants them increased Mana and Health Regeneration and provided a CDR bonus. I activated another ring again and dispelled the area. I heard the Warmonk scream curses at me and I grinned in grim satisfaction.

I activated another ring and my teammates were engulfed with a magical shield. This is a personal spell I made. Instead of granting increased defenses, this shield periodically cast either fireball, frostball, venomball or stormball spells in a fan pattern.

I flew back to the farthest end of the ring and snapped my fingers. Two Arcade Zombies appeared and I also summoned my first Plants. Two Witch Hazel and two Magic Mushroom. I immediately used Plant Food on Magic Mushroom an five top hats appeared on the ring.

I was disappointed when only Conehead and Buckethead Zombie appeared from the hats. I expected Gargantuar. The Arcade Zombie slowly advanced with their arcade cabinets which spat out 8-bit Zombie.

Alarmed at the number of strange-looking undead appearing in large numbers, the enemies changed their tune. They decided I was the biggest threat here.

I called upon a healing beam to all of my teammates and retreated back further behind the lines of the Zombies. Witch Hazel had turned the Summoner's summoned units into Puff-shroom. When the others ganged up on me, I called Ghost Pepper into action.

OH, DEAR LORD, MY EARSSSSSSSSS!

I covered my ears when Ghost Pepper shrieked. They wailed as they damaged opponents passing through them. The Warmonk leapt again and slammed his fist into the ground. A field of holy energy had zapped into action. He grinned triumphantly at me.

I raised an eyebrow. My Zombies still pressed onward. The Warmonk looked at me again and it was my turn to smirk. These guys ain't undead, sweetie. Your spell ain't gonna work on them.

The Dark Knight had appeared behind me. It was too late before I realized this. The blow against my back sent me forward. I took a glance at me team and I saw them nowhere again. They were on the other side of the forcefield.

OMFG! What the fuck happened? Then I noticed that Warmage. He must specialize in area-of-effect attacks and the Shapeshifter had taken a Sacred Cow form that supported the Warmage's Mana Regeneration as long as he sat upon it. He was preparing for another attack aimed at me. I summoned a Hypno-shroom into my hand and woke it up with Coffee Bean.

I blinked away to avoid the attacks coming from the others and threw the Hypno-shroom at the Shapeshifter. The Plant's effect activated and the Warmage was suddenly flung around as the Shapeshifter had turned into a giant octopus. Tentacles lashing, the hypnotized Shapeshifter attacked the Warmage.

The Dark Knight dashed to the Warmage's rescue but he was blocked by the amount of 8-bit Zombies and Magic Mushroom's illusions. A blast of spiritual force from the Warmonk had wiped them out. I noticed that they adopted kamikaze attacks on me. I activated a special ring.

This one contained all of my very destructive spells. I activated the Hellstorm spell and quickly activated another ring. All of my remaining Plants and Zombies and I immediately phased out of reality. Then the Hellstorm spell took effect.

This spell creates a skull-shaped orb that continually and rapidly casts random fire spells and imbues those spells with hell magic. The ring was immediately swallowed by erupting fire spells and all the audience could see was the dazzling display of light and the roaring fire.

When it ended, all five of the enemy team were lying on the ground unconscious. I limited the spell to only disable them, not kill them. We phased back to reality and the commentator declared our victory. They did pretty well for themselves, these guys.

I activated another ring and healed the fallen fighters. They came to instantly and looked around, dazed and stupefied. They realized that they lost and looked at me with nothing less but contempt and grudging respect. I floated off the ring but I took the time to look at the guys in the front row. They were giving me murderous looks.

I beamed at them and they scowled right back. I didn't pull their leg this time but I floated back down, followed by my Plants and Zombies. I met with the others. "I clearly remember someone saying about holding the other back. How come I was the only left on the ring again?!" I shrieked at them.

They had the decency to look embarrassed. "We're up against an adventurer team. We didn't expect that kind of attack. We don't have a mage with us." Ice stammered. I raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed. "Okay, fine. We lack magic attacks and defenses." he confessed. Aaahhh...

Prince and Ice relied on martial arts and their fit physical abilities to attack. Meany and Big had hextech weaponry with them. If I had to reduce this to gaming speak, Prince and Ice had strong initiation and upkeep but had weak defenses. Meany and Big had excellent defenses and firepower but were slow and cumbersome.

This team is nuts. It's out of balance. There's a reason why the members of a team have to be varied. "I think you have what it takes to be adventurers. If you lose here, I strongly suggest you consider going to New Adriel. It's awesome there and that's a firsthand experience." I said. They looked at each other doubtfully.

"Are you serious?" Prince echoed. "Sure! I tried their tentative test on the training grounds. It transports you to this world or something and you fight your way through tons of monsters. Anything you find there is yours for the keeping. I stayed there for three days and still got 1,261 gold after paying the fees." I said enthusiastically. Man, can I lie.

"So what made you come here then?" Ice asked. "I'm looking for a team. If I want a permanent run, I need a team of five or more." I said. The guys look brightly at me. "How about us?" Meany asked. I gave them a look. "I'm looking for an all-female team." I said.

They raised an eyebrow at me. "But there are adventurers back there who are looking for teammates. I came all the way here to collect those Raime DuPirece works!" I said proudly then laughed maniacally.

"That's too much to believe. You got 1k plus from a tentative test?" Ice asked. I nodded. "It wasn't a picnic. Do you know how hard it is to go through that? I had a hard time going through things. Nothing beats the feeling when you completed your first quest! Haha! I sold the things I found there, got out, paid my bills and went here to look for people." I said. I gave Big a meaningful look. He got the idea that I insisted he try New Adriel for himself.

"Well, the mid-level fights are here. We may fight each other." Meany said. "I seriously don't want to fight you though." Ice added, looking at me warily. I smiled at them. "It's been nice knowing you guys. I hope you'll become adventurers instead. Lord Adriel is always wanting people like you." I said earnestly. "You met the real thing?" Big asked incredulously. I nodded, sparkling. "Reminded me of an excited puppy." I said.

We gave each other encouraging looks and waited for the light to turn red. A hologram appeared on the air and the contestants flocked to it. It would seem that the thirty remaining people would be teamed into pairs. Like before, these pairs would win as long as one remained unbeaten.

"Today's a special day. I hear they'll be squeezing in special guests to pair with a contestant." Ice said. "How many people would that be?" Big asked. "I heard it was four people." Meany piped in. "Well, something's gonna be sure though." Ice said. "What's that?" Prince asked. "The Prodigal Explorer's gonna be among those people." Ice said, smiling slowly.

"Oh, yeah. One of the Arena brass is his aunt, right? Must be nice to have so many famous aunts and uncles." Big said. "They all dote on him." Prince said, snickering. Frankly, I'm not worried about that.

I'm worried about two things that might, AND THERE'S MORE THAN JUST A FIGHTING CHANCE AT THAT, happen. One: I get paired with Ezreal. Two: I get to fight Ezreal. Those are the only two things I'm worried about. Our attention went back to the hologram. Let's see who I'm paired with.

#17 Athena _(That's the name I go by, by the way)_ and Victor Greatmane

0_0 - My literal reaction. Ice, Prince, Big and Meany burst out laughing. HOLEHISHEYT! Four people suddenly entered the room. There was one person I didn't recognize. He got paired with Ice. There was Jayce and he was paired with another contestant.

Ezreal was there too, big surprise, and he got paired with a female contestant who looked like she couldn't believe her luck. Then there was the guy I scared out of his skin. He walked towards me with a blistering expression on his face. The crowd parted from the two of us.

"So, it's you." he said scathingly. "Hiya, partner! Let's work together!" I said cheerfully. His frown deepened. "Are you still mad?" I asked with puppy eyes and my cutest voice.

"I outta hit you." Victor hissed through gritted teeth. "Hey, you started it, bub. Hate to see your own trick used against you? Shouldn't judge a girl by her looks, ya know." I said playfully. I ruffled his hair like I would a child. He slapped my hand away and positively looked murderous.

"It's not my fault if I accidentally hit you later." he whispered to my ear. Oh, my. I think he's mad. It made me giggle evilly. The contestants were called in by pairs and none had returned. I wanted to ask about that but niether Ice, Prince, Meany and Big were around anymore.

"Why isn't anyone coming back?" I asked Victor. "They're probably taking a closer look at their opponents. The final level comes next after this. And that level is a free-for-all. Last man standing." he replied. My mouth dropped and he grinned in satisfaction. "Wait. Doesn't that mean the last two teams don't get any advantage?!" I asked incredulously.

"That's the point of it." Victor said. I watched as our numbers slowly decreased. Yup. No one came back. They're all watching as Victor had put it. "They're probably watching you though. You're gonna be a major threat. An Archmage like you would throw them off track." he added.

I looked at him. "Who? Me?" I echoed. He nodded. "You can cast both high level Summoning and Destructive Magics. That's gonna put you on their blacklist immediately." he said. Great. Then suddenly sweat began trailing down my body. Aside from the five remaining pairs except us, Ezreal and his paired contestant remained.

The woman was trying to engage the explorer into a conversation and I could see that Ezreal was mighty bored. He grunted and nodded to the woman's every word. I don't even think she noticed he's not into her. "What's your weapon, Vicky?" I asked. Victor glared at me.

"Guns. Don't call me Vicky." he hissed. He's ranged. I'm ranged. Hey, I'm a chicken. Of course, I'm ranged. This is so gonna be a problem. Who the hell is gonna tank? Should I summon a Gargantuar? Wait. I don't want to kill anyone.

As each match passed, I could see our numbers dwindling. Now only four pairs were left. Ezreal's still here. As the hologram announced the next fighting pair, I prayed with all my heart that Ezreal would be among them. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please... TING!

The sound came as the next fight was announced. Meh. It's me and Victor against Ezreal and his girl in the end. I almost wished I hadn't sent Magic Mushroom and Arcade Zombie to the audience stand. I could use someone to help me.

Ezreal and his paired person came to us. He smiled at me brilliantly. SO THIS IS WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS. That smile of his, when deployed properly, is devastating. "Good show for a newbie!" he said. The female beside him looked miffed. Her idol was talking to another member of the species. His next question nearly blew me away.

"Have we met before?" Ezreal asked. I managed a giggle then I rolled my eyes. "Does that line attract a lot of gals, sweetie? It won't work on me." I said. Ezreal blushed. "No, no, no, no, no, no... It's not a pick-up line or something. I- uh- thought you were someone else. Sorry about that." he stammered lamely. He looked so cute alright.

"Well, good luck to you, guys." he said and dragged his partner to the other side. He didn't even bother to introduce her. Stupid git. I clucked my tongue distastefully. "You don't know him, do you?" Victor drawled, looking at me with interested eyes. I nodded.

"I've seen him in that show and the books, of course. I don't think I give a damn. He's cute and attractive I'll give him that at least." I said. I don't know what exactly I said that made Victor laugh but he did.

"You don't know me either, do you?" he asked. I tilted my head. "I know you're a kind of guy who faints to gore." I said helpfully. I stifled a laughter when he glared at me. "I like you." he said.

"Isn't that a bit too early for that?" I asked. He grinned at me. "Tell you what. I'll help you. You give me a good show of your skills and we're even. How does that sound?" he said. I nodded. "Not bad, captain, not bad. Alright. I'll give you a show you're never forgetting." I said.

We shook hands and the lights blared red again. It's our turn. I took a breath and we entered the ring again. There was a major difference. It was bigger now and the forcefield surrounding it was thicker. Someone had turned off the silence effect of the ring and I could hear the massive roaring and clapping of the audience. "Dear God, was it this loud before? I certainly didn't notice." I said.

Victor grinned. "It's way louder now but they ain't cheering for you, sweetie." he drawled. Oh, right. Ezreal. When the blonde and his partner appeared on the other side, the applause had turned into a roar. I activated another ring and I waved my hands.

I restored the silencing effect that shut out the audience's noise. Ezreal gave me a look. There was a concentrated look in his eyes that turned them steel-cold. "You got a lot of tricks up your sleeve, don't you?" he asked. I nodded. "Enough to kick your ass and some more." I said. I rose into the air and fireballs sprang above my palms. Ezreal grinned.

Okay. EZREAL, DON'T TAKE THIS FUCKING SERIOUSLY. You looking like that is unnerving me. I've never seen him this cold before. No twinkle in his eyes, no good humor or warmth whatsoever, no easygoing swagger and no cocky expression on his face. Just cold determination to the point of fanaticism.

"Don't take it personally but we're the ones winning here." he said. He flexed his gauntleted hand and flashed into a bow of light. There was a menacing tone in his voice. I looked at Victor and he too was perplexed with the change in Ezreal. I looked around and the audience were silent as well.

They didn't know their beloved explorer had this side on him. "You are cute but I doubt you will be for long." I rejoined. Ezreal smirked, a cruel twist of his lips. "If you don't mind me asking, aren't you rich enough to wanting something from the rewards?" I asked.

Ezreal's expression softened. "If you must know, I want those Raime DuPirece works. I'm using those to bribe someone." he said. I felt my face flush. OMFG. Calm the hell down, Adriel. Maybe you're not the only one he knows who likes weird things. "By any chance, would it be Lord Adriel?" I asked.

Ezreal's grin deepened. "Yup." he said. I smirked at him. "Too bad. I'm aiming for those as well. For the exact same reason as yours." I said. Our words ended there.

In an eye blink, we had unleashed a barrage of magic at each other so much that Victor and Ezreal's partner had to duck out of the way. Then Ezreal's blinked out of the way and behind my back.

Arrows of magic were coming at me on the front and Ezreal was preparing another assault from behind. Did he think he was the only one who could blink? I blinked away as well.

I snapped my fingers and summoned Gold Bloom and Power Lily. They activated their effects, Gold Bloom gave me Suns and Power Lily gave me Plant Food. I snapped my fingers again and summoned two Infi-nut and used Plant Food on one.

The fed Infi-nut raised a wall barrier that separated the ring in half. I appeared on the other end of the ring and I flung a barrage of heat-seeking fireballs at him. Ezreal's eyes widened as he ran to avoid them. No use, bub.

Those things will hunt you down ceaselessly. I looked over and saw that Ezreal's partner wasn't doing good for herself. Victor had unleashed a barrage of bullets at the woman.

Whoa. No quarter. Then realized why. The woman was a Cursemaker. If he allowed her to use her magics, both of us were going down. I had underestimated the amount of damage Infi-nut's barrier could absorb. Ezreal was in the assumption that he couldn't pass through if he can't break it.

Then Ezreal decided to take the fireballs. He was consumed by the flames but a huge blast of energy blasted from the explosion and towards Victor. I gasped and activated another ring. I pulled Victor from that spot as the blast exploded upon the forcefield. It was just half a minute but it was enough for the Cursemaker to capitalize.

She began muttering some words then I felt sick. Pain raced throughout my body and I doubled over. Victor was showing he was tough though. He fought to keep standing.

I endured the painful sensation of my body and activated another ring. I reflected the spell back towards her and the Cursemaker went down in pain. "Have a taste of your own medicine, bitch." I gasped weakly.

I looked up and saw Ezreal was still standing. He was finished drinking a healing potion. He threw the bottle away and immediately used his Trueshot Barrage. We jumped out of the way as his ult destroyed one section of Infi-nut's barrier.

"Holy shit." I heard Victor swear under his voice. If Ezreal's wearing the ring I gave him, he's gonna be hard to take down. I didn't take into consideration that the gifts I'm handing out may be used against me. I have to remember that one.

We hid behind the two Infi-nut. Ezreal was methodically making sure we can't retaliate. As we were defending, the Cursemaker would recover any minute now. She'll have our hides for sure. I telepathically communicated with Dr. Zomboss.

I smirked at Ezreal and made a pointing gesture at the sky. Great fireballs rained down like a hailstorm. While they were landing pretty randomly, Imp Dragon Zombie spawned from the flames. That's just barrage one, people, you haven't see the rest yet.

Victor leapt up from the barrier and pressed the attack on Ezreal. In my opinion, he just didn't want to be left behind. More fireballs rained from above and that meant more Imp Dragon Zombies for me. I looked at the Cursemaker and saw she was on her foot again. She uttered something and my Zombies on the ring disintegrated.

Shadow pooled from their remains and washed towards her. The black mass shaped into a javelin and she threw it at me. There was a movement from Infi-nut and I was suddenly thrown behind them. The javelin destroyed the barrier, struck them solidly and the two dispersed. It felt like slow motion.

I was shaking head to foot. So this is what it feels like when someone comes at you with a real intention of killing you. I looked at Infi-nut's projectors. It was safe.

Calm down, Adriel, this is not the time to go coward!

I snapped out of it then activated another ring. I opened my mouth and screamed as loud and hard as I could. The concussive octaves of my voice sent the woman flying back against the forcefield as waves and waves of sound battered her.

When I was done, she fell to the ground unconscious. As if we rehearsed it, Victor ducked and I screamed. A blast of sound send Ezreal flying backwards as well, slamming against the wall with force. He wretched his hands with great effort to attempt launching an attack at me. I stopped for a second then came back full force. He, too, slipped unconscious.

I dispelled the silencing effect and we could hear the roar of the crowd. We won. When the commentator declared our victory, I looked back at the unconscious pair and activated another ring.

I healed them and the two rose back up. They realized what had happened. Well, I could finally see why that woman chose to be a Cursemaker. She looked like she wanted to put a really nasty one on me.

I hovered over to the pair and held out a friendly hand. Only Ezreal took it. The Cursemaker positively looked murderous. I noticed that Ezreal had shiny eyes.

"Are you crying?" I asked. He glared at me and pulled back his hand. "I'm not." he snapped. I grinned. "I'll tell Lord Adriel you put up such a fight. He'll blush like a schoolgirl." I said easily. Well, that was the truth anyway.

Ezreal grinned. "I appreciate it. " he said, smiling. There goes that dazzling smile again. I smiled back at him. The two left the ring. I tried to leave too but Victor stopped me. Soon, the winners from the other matches came forward until we all stood befor the commentators. Victor, Ezreal, Jayce and the other one I don't recognize joined the panel of judges.

"You've survived the elimination rounds and now you passed the mid-level rounds. Tomorrow, you'll be competing for the final fights. Good luck to you all!" she said excitedly. There were thirteen of us. That's thirty remaining contestants plus 4 special guests to make 34. Divided into pairs, that's 17. Subtract 4 and you get 13. Can the mathematics, Addy. It's not your strong point.

I looked around. It's saddening to find out that neither Ice, Prince, Meany or Big made it. They all lost? And while I'm on that subject, I look like I'm the harmless one in the group. The people here are positively dressed to kill. I mean it literally.

Of the thirteen of us, seven were cyborgs or augmented people, two looked as if they mutated, three were full-blown machines and one, that's me, was incredibly normal-looking.

As I looked at each of my competitors, they looked back with animosity on their faces. I grinned weakly. Cheese, these people take it way too seriously. I carried Infi-nut's projectors with me as I walked back towards the other Plants and Zombies.


	13. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **The City of Progress Part 3**

Turns out that when you're a finalist in the Arena, you have to stay in their designated rooms for the night until the end of the finals tomorrow. The finals were another thing entirely.

Instead of pitting players against other players, it's a survival of the fittest kind of thing. The finals are always the most popular part of the Arena. That time comes that the whole place becomes so packed, it's literally spilling people off the streets.

For this event, the pride and joy of the Arena: the Brainstorm is deployed exclusively for this purpose alone. Allow me to explain. The Brainstorm is a Nexus. In the LoL game where you attempt to destroy each other's Nexus?

Yeah, that's the one. They're powerful crystals that contain their own brand of magic as well as collect and refine the magic around them.

Piltover's Brainstorm specializes in creating dimensions where the finalists duke it out with each other or try to survive until the time runs out. It's a simulation game of some sorts.

On the historical side, Brainstorm is one of Piltover's greatest pride. It took artisan clans centuries to unearth it from the ground.

Today, there are ways to seed Nexus crystals. Unlike the naturally occurring ones, they're much cheaper and convenient but they're also nowhere near as powerful as the natural ones.

The room they gave me was small. It wasn't big enough for me and my Plants and Zombies so I had to enchant it to magically increase its size. We all fit in nicely and I watched a rerun of my fights.

OH, GOD.

My face was like written paper. You can read off of it. I think I looked cool with the way I motioned my hands and the way the rings glowed brightly as I tapped into their magic. My Chuunibyou side is acting up again. SQUASH IT, SQUASH IT, SQUASH IT!

I was squealing and rolling back and forth on the bed. I don't need to return to Clockwork House tonight. I paid for the room until two days after the auction so I think it's safe. I can summon the objects I left behind there anyway.

Then it's time for my introduction to the BlitzNet. It's like internet but it's 100% magical. I came into this world with the power to translate and speak their language so I had no problems with language barrier.

It's easier to think of the BlitzNet as social network and news network combined. I scrolled through the news posted in the pages. Trending hotly is the results of the Arena finalists.

Ezreal's fans were going on a rampage. I can't tell you the curses they're posting here but the language is definitely out of this world. I didn't know it's possible to swear like that. There's a replay of my fight against Ezreal. OMFG. People are dubbing me the Bitch Witch.

The prank I pulled on Victor is popular as well and drew many an attention. Some were praising me, others were cursing me. All of them agree they lost their appetites after seeing this.

I smiled wickedly as I read that. I read the Arena more avidly. Why do the other finalists even bother spying on enemies when people post the entire fights here?

1\. Keenan Strauss

Augmented human. Adept at using plasma whips in both melee and ranged combat. Adaptable to battle situations. Can direct battery energy for area-of-effect blasts.

2\. Mirana Von Bellum

Augmented human. Deploys nano-gun drones from body. Fragile body. Once deployed, easily overtaken. Tactical advantage is her forte.

3\. Taran

Mutant. Acidic breath and blood. Sacrifices self-sustainability for adaptability. Equally strong in melee or ranged. Specializes in bile bombs and bio-guns.

4\. Evamere Ruegg

Augmented human. Known as "Maiden of Blades". Controllable skeletal system built from Uranite and exoskeleton armor made from Dyrutite. Her blood is laced with nanomachines that damage her victim's nervous system, passable through skin contact or ingestion.

5\. Kleidos-III

Robot. Weather anomaly generation capabilities. Uses its ability to control the battlefield. Heavily reliant on distance from enemy to remain safe. Overall defenses are weak.

6\. Schihira'un

Mutant. Swarm host. Flash-generation and mutation of symbiote weapons. Defenses are excellent but direct offense is lacking. Support reliant.

7\. Krummel-40

Robot. Combat robot armed with multiple martial arts arrays. Combines martial arts with energy projecting capabilities for maximum effect. Founder of martial arts known as "Nanite Shield". Defense is turned into offense, supplemented by fast movement, multiple-thinking and aerial support attacks.

8\. Strados4000

Robot. Multiple-form transformation robot. High adaptability, good offense and defense. Known for outstanding sustainability and survivability. Possesses devastating area attacks. Shield-projection capabilities.

9\. Spinnel Marchis

Augmented human. Electro-harpoon wielder. Poor in ranged attacks but excellent in melee. Uses a special move to drag target within range of strike. Slow movement speed but is supplemented by hallucinogenic grenades.

10\. Melvin Baker

Augmented human. Cannon limbs. Good at both offense and defense. Flexible in both melee and ranged combat. Possesses multiple ammunition array and can sacrifice energy for a high-damaging blast.

11\. Kruel Beak

Augmented human. Completely holographic body. Projected by Hyper-Core Drone Prime and enacted by Nanobot Swarm Core. Prime and Core can act independently from each other. Excellent in defense.

12\. Ammandis-Mun

Augmented human. Corrodium-mutated body, Uranite alloy skeleton and Hivemind Core Brain enhancer for optimum physical constitution. Devastating in both melee and range. Excellent offense and defense. Uses Projector Beams for both attack and defense. Can supercharge for faster and stronger attacks.

13\. Athena

Race unknown. Harmless-looking body belies powerful magical capabilities. Weak offense and defense supplemented by powerful Summons and devastating magic array. Refuses melee combat and stays out of enemy reach.

Wait, what? RACE UNKNOWN?! What do I look like? A single-celled organism?! I'm human for God's sakes, people! I wanted to yell at the holographic screen in front of my face. The Plants and Zombies looked at me in wonder. I smiled apologetically at them.

They went back to snacking. I summoned ten Primal Sunflower for the plants and large Suns keep popping out every so often. I needed to recharge my Sun amount so I have enough if I want to deploy as many Plants as possible.

The Plants look happy basking in the Suns while the Zombies were doubly happy with the brain snacks they're devouring. Since no one was coming to check on me, I activated Pilgrimage and teleported myself back all the way to Ratharbor.

•

I appeared out of the portal that appeared on Dragon's Coast. The peepz I sent to Ionia hasn't returned yet so I guess they're still on their way or negotiations are still in progress.

I don't know how much time had passed but it's the middle of the night. The last time I checked, it was early morning when I signed up at the Arena. How time flies when you're panicking. I recalled 1st, 2nd and 3rd.

The other three of me were resting anyways. I dispelled the soul-split spell and I was whole once more. It feels so good! Dark power emanated off of me and I soared high into the sky. It felt so good to be flying and back being just one Adriel.

I spent an hour and thirty minutes flying around. Then I flew back down on shore. I activated Greatest Demonic Wish-Granting and dark powers spilled from my body.

I summoned a circle-shaped island surrounded by a ring-shaped barrier island. Instead of what Mother Nature would design, I made it so that it looked deliberately man-made.

I focused my Plants VS. Zombies Innate Power on the inner land and five houses appeared. Each house had its associated lawn from the original Plants VS. Zombies. There was the normal lawn, the night level, the pool level, the fog level and the roof level.

My Primal Sunflower had given me enough Suns to summon a great number of sun-producing Plants. Sunflower. Twin Sunflower. Primal Sunflower. Sun-shroom. Moonflower. They all appeared and took up all the squares and available spaces. Others were on top of Lily Pad or Flower Pot.

This will be enough for now. I summoned enough to give me a constant amount of Suns necessary to summon Plants and Zombies. That way I can defend myself. I flew back to the Gingerbread Town and sighed heavily. Time sure does fly when you're having fun.

I brought up my character screen.

•

 **Adriel**

 **Level 40**

 **Experience:** 1241/40000

 **Health:** 1200/1200 (Regeneration: 110/min.)

 **Mana:** 200/6500 (Regeneration: 240/min.)

 **Fatigue:** 20/800 (Regeneration: 30/min.)

 **Encumbrance:** 40/150

 **Title:**

• Thousand Steps Journey (Experience gain increased by 40%. Spells are 20% stronger. Restores 50 Mana and Fatigue to Chosen per minute)

• Beloved of The Supreme Beings (When killed, transport Chosen to Heaven and transport killer/killers to Hell)

• The Lover of Life (Immersing in the mysteries of this world and mingling with its denizens fill up the Wanderlust Meter. Immersing in the culture of civilizations of this world fill up the Learner's Meter. Immersing in sexual acts fill up the Lustful's Meter. Upon maxing any Meter, Chosen is granted a leveled amount of Experience)

• Truly Favored (If the Chosen's actions please the Supreme Beings, the Favor Meter fills up. Upon maxing it, Chosen is granted an ability by the Supreme Beings)

• The High Priest (The gods of this world can commune and interact with the Chosen. Derive favor and power from each god allied with)

• Little Emperor (All of the Chosen's followers are 20% stronger and move and rejuvenate 40% faster. A trickle of all resources enriches the Chosen)

 **Class:** Summoner, Ruler, Creator

•

 **ATTRIBUTES:**

Strength +5

Intelligence +20

Willpower +5

Agility +5

Speed +5

Endurance +10

Personality +15

Luck +20

Health +10

Mana +5

Fatigue +5

Encumbrance +5

•

 **Spells:**

• **MAXED:** Greatest Shadow Demon

• **MAXED:** Greatest Demonic Wish-Granting

• Lessest Devil of Lust

• Lessest Devil of Gluttony

• Lessest Devil of Greed

• Lesser Mass Demonic Summoning

• Darkblight

• Shadow Serpent

• Succubus Seduction

• Darksight

• Seedling

• Grow I

• Grow II

• Grow III

• Lessest Apotheosis

• Blessing: Inspiration

• Blessing: Talent

• Blessing: Power

• Blessing: Fate

• Soul Twins

• Soul Quadruplets

• Future You

 **Abilities:**

• Blessing: Power: **The Greatest Baker That Ever Lived** Level 3

• Blessing: Power: **The Greatest Enchanter That Ever Lived** Level 5

• Blessing: Power: **Minor Blessings of The Gods** Level 10

• **Vale's Favor:** PASSIVE: Natural Regeneration (Restores 50 Health, Mana and Fatigue per minute)

• **Demacia's Favor:** PASSIVE: Alliance (Increases Chosen's Personality and Disposition to characters with good-based karma by 10 and characters with evil-based karma by 5)

• **Vale's Greater Favor** PASSIVE: Empowerment (Permanently increases Chosen's Health, Mana and Fatigue by 100)

• **Risen Elusian** (Chosen can sense the essences of Elusians and revive them. Number of revived Elusians and state of revived Elusians depend on Mana sacrificed)

 **Greater Power:**

• Gift of The Supreme Beings I (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Draw power from the Supreme Beings. Usable once a day)

• Gift of The Supreme Beings II (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Call upon the Supreme Beings to bless an object. Usable once a day)

• Gift of The Supreme Beings III (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Call upon the Supreme Beings to bring into existence a powerful phenomenon. Usable once a day)

 **Lesser Power:**

• Touch of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Increase a target's Disposition towards you to 500% for 5 min. and down to 100% after 24 hrs. thereafter)

• Voice of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Command the world to do your bidding for 60 sec.)

• Will of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Allows the use of an Innate Power by sacrificing your Health and Mana and thereby gain a curse that will ban any form of healing or recovery for three days. 50% of maximum Health and Mana)

• Defiance of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Allows the use of an Innate Power by sacrificing levels. The number of uses equals twice the number of levels sacrificed.)

 **Innate Power:**

• Battle Realms: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent, Wolf (Summon creatures from this universe)

• Elder Scrolls and Diablo: Nirn and Sanctuary (Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe)

• Age of Mythology and Card Wars: God Powers and Card Magic (Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe)

• Age of Empires 3: God, Gold and Glory (Summon objects and creatures from this universe)

• Plants VS. Zombies: Plants AND Zombies (Summon objects and creatures from this universe)

 **SKILLS:**

Light Affinity

Darkness Affinity

Water Affinity

Air Affinity

Earth Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Fire Affinity

Life Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Death Affinity

Divine Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Unholy Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Hell Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

•

 **Skill Points:** 10

 **Attribute Points:** 10

 **Create Points:** 30

 **Customization Points:** 30

 **Premium Points:** 30

•

 **Innate Power 1: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent, Wolf:**

 **Battle Realms: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent and Wolf: Summon creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Stay too long in one place and rice fields and bodies of water of varying shapes and sizes will start appearing as well as horses, wolves, shale spiders and hordelings. Horses, wolves, shale spiders and hordelings are allied with Adriel._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Generate one Yin and one Yang point once per day. Increases rate by which Adriel acquires Yin and Yang points by 30%._

 _Yin Points:_ _ **20**_ _. Yang Points:_ _ **20**_ _._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _When dangerously low on Health or in imminent danger, a swarm of wolves, shale spiders, hordelings and horses appear to defend Adriel._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Battle Realms Battle Gears are improved greatly._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _When used, summon Peasants from each of the four clans._

 **TEMPERING: Limit Release 1.**

 **Innate Power 2: Nirn and Sanctuary:**

 **Elder Scrolls: Nirn: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 **Diablo: Sanctuary: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 **NIRN AND SANCTUARY:**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned creatures can be controlled by continually sacrificing Mana. Effectiveness of control depends on the difference between the creature's level and Adriel's level._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects have their level limitations and requirements removed. Consumable objects may be summoned in quintets._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects fully recharge their magic after twelve hours._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects with cooldowns refresh after a minute._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects with effects that rely on luck have their chances doubled._

 **SANCTUARY:**

 **TEMPERING: Improved Summoning 1.**

 **NIRN:**

 **N/A**

 **Innate Power 3: God Powers and Card Magic:**

 **Age of Mythology: God Powers, Relics and Myth Units: Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _God Powers and relics may be used beyond their intended effects._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Two kinds of Myth Units can be summoned in pairs._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Relics can be summoned in trios._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _God Powers are further improved and strengthened._

 **TEMPERING: AoM 1.**

 **Cards Wars: Card Magic: Summon magic from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Card Wars Cards may be used beyond their intended effects._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Special effects work at 100% success rate._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Card Wars Cards become stronger the more of them are active. Pawn Cards can physically attack enemies. Monster Cards are tougher and more durable. Plot Cards and Magic Cards can be manually activated or deactivated. Omnicards become impervious to non-magical attacks and more resistant to magical attacks below a certain threshold._

 **TEMPERING: Improved Summoning 8.**

 **Innate Power 4: The New World**

 **Age of Empires 3: God, Gold and Glory: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summon a Native American/Native Asian Settlement once a day. Summon a Trade Route once a day. Summon a Treasure plus Treasure Guardians once a day. Treasure Guardians are allied with Adriel unless provoked. Technologies that send Experience or units can be used again after three days._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summon a natural resource three times a day. A dozen wild animals or herdable animals can be summoned at once up to three times a day. Technologies that send Experience or units can be used again after three days._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Gain Shipment Cards of all Nations. Level requirement is ignored. Gain Experience for Shipments by training units, killing enemies, collecting Treasures, building structures and via Trading Outposts, Nation bonuses and Technologies. Technologies that send Experience or units can be used again after three days._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Shipment Cards refresh every week. Shipment Cards that send upgrades can stack with each other but applies only to the Nation it belongs to. Non-infinite Shipment Cards that send units can be used again after three days. Technologies that send Experience or units can be used again after three days._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _When used, summon Villagers/Settlers, New World Explorer/Native American War Chief/Asian Monk, starting Town Centers as well as other Nation bonuses. Limitations per Nation still applies._

 **TEMPERING: AoE3 1**

 **Innate Power 5: Plants AND Zombies**

 **Plants VS. Zombies: Suburban Almanac- Index: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Passively activates the production and collection of Sun. In daytime, natural Sun production is doubled. In nighttime, natural Sun production is halted. Adriel automatically collects Sun._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summon a Level of choice where Plants can be planted or Zombies can be summoned for their normal prices. Summoning Plants or Zombies outside a Level cost more._ _ **SUMMONED INSIDE LEVEL ENVIRONMENT:**_ _Plants have immensely increased attack range and are incredibly accurate. Zombies have immensely increased movement speed and penetrate through defenses incredibly fast._ _ **SUMMONED OUTSIDE LEVEL ENVIRONMENT:**_ _Plants and Zombies can be placed at a greater range. Plants attack faster when near Adriel while Zombies move faster when near Adriel._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Plants and Zombies may be used beyond their intended effects. Plants and Zombies can use their abilities regardless of requirement and those abilities are further enhanced should the requirements be met. Plants and Zombies can move freely when summoned outside Level Environment._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Allows the summoning of environment modifiers and Level mechanics._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Generate three Plant Food a day_

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _All features are unlocked. Zen Gardens are all available. The Shop has many new features._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Plants and Zombies can teleport to Adriel regardless of distance._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _When dangerously low on Health or in imminent danger, a swarm of Plants and Zombies appear to defend Adriel._

 **Tempering: N/A**

•

WHOA. My Fatigue is really drained. Hhhmmmmmm... I don't need to split forms for now. I'm already finished with the events in Demacia and Persephone as giving me a break from her seminar. I think I'll keep to just one me for now. I teleported back to my room back at the Arena.

At my room, the Greater Shadow Queens were waiting patiently. And in their possession were... I smiled evilly.

So far, so good. My Zombies and Plants had fallen asleep. I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes. I fell asleep right after that. Tomorrow, I'm getting those Raime DuPirece works. No one will stand in my way.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

•

I woke up to the sounds coming out of my room. Is it time already? How long have I been sleeping? It sure is getting loud outside. I wonder what's up. That's when I noticed that my Zombies and Plants were nowhere to be found. I telepathically communicated with them.

They're still alive and well. It seemed like I'm the one who has been displaced. They told me that this was the final levels. "ARE THEY FUCKING SERIOUS?!" I couldn't help but shout.

I activated the power of my rings and I'm rendered both invisible and intangible. I flew across the room, passed through the door and looked at what seemed to be the commotion.

My eyes widened at what I saw. Zombies. Real, actual zombies. Not the same zombies from Plants VS. Zombies but zombies that looked like they were pulled from Resident Evil series. OMFG! I squealed and jumped around.

That reminds me. If I hadn't been awakened by the noises, I would be dead for sure. I wonder what're we supposed to do here. Survive? Kill off each other? Achieve an objective or something?

I activated another ring and a pulse had come off of me. It grew and grew and passed through objects and living things without harming them.

The wave will just grow and grow. Its purpose is to detect other contestants like me.

1\. Keenan Strauss: ACTIVE!

2\. Mirana Von Bellum: ACTIVE!

3\. Taran: ACTIVE!

4\. Evamere Ruegg: ACTIVE!

5\. Kleidos-III: ACTIVE!

6\. Schihira'un: ACTIVE!

7\. Krummel-40: ACTIVE!

8\. Strados4000: ACTIVE!

9\. Spinnel Marchis: ACTIVE!

10\. Melvin Baker: ACTIVE!

11\. Kruel Beak: ACTIVE!

12\. Ammandis-Mun: ACTIVE!

13\. Athena: ACTIVE!

The results came back several minutes later. I'm the only one in this room. The others were scattered all across the zombie-infested version of Piltover. Hhhmmm... Did the others know about this? And they kept quiet? If that's the case, it's so unfair. I glided back into my room to make sure I didn't miss anything.

To be sure, a letter was on the table. I picked it up hurriedly and opened it.

 _"Greetings, Finalist Athena! This is the Final Levels! The result of the Tournament Phase is Outbreak! Welcome to a Piltover that been taken over by scientific experiments gone horribly wrong! Your objectives in this case are as follows:_

 _-Kill 1,000 normal zombies, 500 special zombies. Kill Count: NORMAL ZOMBIES: 0, SPECIAL ZOMBIES: 0._

 _-Survive for five hours_

 _-Save or Eliminate another Finalist"_

"Meh. That's a lot of effort than I would want to do. Are the people behind this sadists?" I said as I read and reread the letter again. Killing zombies are not my problem. This is a chance to experiment. Just how effective are my Plants VS. Zombies Innate Power.

I activated another ring and the Arena was instantly drowned in raging flames. The fire from this spell won't harm me in any way but I floated up, passing through solid objects, until I was high above the sky. The Arena was a burning sight.

I snapped my fingers and the two versions of Dr. Zomboss teleported to my current location. I see. They can pass through dimensions as well. That's good thing to know. "Get them, guys. Just don't hurt any of the other contestants, okay?" I said.

Dr. Zomboss grinned and sped away. In a matter of seconds, fireballs were raining from the skies to form Imp Dragon Zombies, shadows of airplanes darkened the ground and dropped Lost Pilot Zombies.

Dr. Zomboss had called the entire armada of Zombies to support his cause. I snapped my fingers and summoned two more versions of Dr. Zomboss: Zombot Multi-stage Masher and Zombot Battle Eagle-tron.

Now, Zombies from the Lost City, Dark Ages, Neon Mixtape Tour and Sky City poured everywhere and attacked any poser zombies in their way. They cleared a path for me. Only Zombot Multi-stage Masher remained right underneath me. Dr. Zomboss blared out every Jam that enhanced the abilities of the Neon Mixtape Tour Zombies and speakers hurled concussive forces of sound that sent enemies flying high.

I snapped my fingers and all the Plants and Zombies I summoned before appeared. I ordered the Zombies to join the fray. I kept the Plants with me, imbuing them with flight magic so they can keep up with me.

Frankly, this is too easy for me. Mainly because I have all of my powers intact. I snapped my fingers and several hologram screens appeared in front of me. I watched as my Zombies attacked the zombies below.

As I said earlier, in the grand scheme of things, my Existences will be weaker than the beings in this world but they even the scale with their immunity to several key factors, their unmatched coordination and their limitless numbers. I watched as they overwhelmed zombies with their superior tenacity.

They ate their way through the hordes and I flew down. My Plants followed me and a swarm of Zombies had come to escort me. I grinned. "Let's do this." I said as my clothes changed. I was now wearing something Lara Croft would and I summoned various guns into my person. I smiled widely. "Let's do this!" I said.

•

Bullets rained. Giant fireballs rained. Zombies rained. Plants rained. Everywhere you looked my Plants and Zombies dominated the landscape.

We were killing zombies and the noise we made drew more and more towards us. I asked my Plants and Zombies to occupy only a small space. We circled around Zombot Multi-stage Masher and fortified that position.

I guessed right. The more zombies we attracted, the stronger ones appeared. These guys were a huge pain in the ass. They were tough to take down. Dr. Zomboss and Gargantuars don't seem to have problems against them though.

They just killed them in one-hit. Also, Gargantuars are fucking giants in this world. Not as big-as-a-skyscraper big but bigger-as-a-large-house big. They gave me zombies to take care of my own as well though.

I can tell you that the zombies here are more along the lines of Necromorphs from Dead Space. That's how deadly they are. You see many films and games about zombies.

You see them dying with just a bullet to the head. Well, tough luck, buddy. These guys have magic pumping their veins. The only way to kill them is to disintegrate them.

30 minutes later...

"DEAR LORD, DOES THIS SUFFERING KNOW NO END?!" I screeched as the zombies just kept coming. Plants and Zombies who heard me struggled to contain their laughter. "IT'S NOT, FUNNY! WHAT KIND OF HELLSPAWN MADE THIS TORMENT?!" I screeched again.

I was beat tired. I've been sitting on the ground, panting like a dog, but the damn things just kept coming. Well, it's not like my effort is needed. The Plants and Zombies were doing a great job on their own.

"Does anyone know how to keep track of the requirements or anything? Some kind of progress report or something like that?" I said. Promptly, a hologram appeared in front of me. "Oh, there it is. Why, thank you kindly." I said excitedly. Well, the required number of zombies downed was maxed a long time ago.

I only need to eliminate or assist another finalist. "Meh. It's a no-brainer, isn't it? Of course, I'm gonna help instead." I said. "Can I please see the number of remaining contestants?" I asked. A list appeared in front of me again.

1\. Keenan Strauss: REMOVED!

2\. Mirana Von Bellum: REMOVED!

3\. Taran: REMOVED!

4\. Evamere Ruegg: OFFENSIVE!

5\. Kleidos-III: DEFENDING!

6\. Schihira'un: DEFENDING!

7\. Krummel-40: REMOVED!

8\. Strados4000: REMOVED!

9\. Spinnel Marchis: OFFENSIVE!

10\. Melvin Baker: OFFENSIVE!

11\. Kruel Beak: REMOVED!

12\. Ammandis-Mun: REMOVED!

13\. Athena: ADVANTAGE SITUATION!

Whoa. That's a lot of finalists gone. The three remaining augmented people were on the offensive side. I think that means they're doing the attacking. But the robot and the mutant are on the defensive. That means they're the ones being attacked?

I snapped my fingers and two Escape Root appeared. I focused on my ethereal vision and the realm I am in was suddenly open before my eyes like I gazed at it from high up in the sky. I directed the two Escape Root. The Plants nodded at me then tunneled into the ground.

Three people joined forces to take out the other contestants. I guess that's not against the rules. I looked at the crumbling ruins of building where Spinnel, Melvin and Evamere had cornered Kleidos and Schihira'un. I snapped my fingers and the mutant and the cyborg were suddenly swallowed by Escape Root and they exchanged positions.

Kleidos and Schihira'un were suddenly beside me and Escape Root had taken their places instead. Great timing too. Evamere had just leapt to attack when the switch was made. The two Escape Root exploded. And Evamere had disappeared particle by particle back to the real world.

Melvin and Spinnel looked stunned at the sudden change of events. The explosion caused by Escape Root had also caused the building to totally collapse.

"They're gone." I said gleefully. I looked at the pair I saved. They looked like they expected the worse. They didn't dare hope that their savior turned out to be a Good Samaritan or anything. I activated another ring and the pair healed to full. "Don't make any unnecessary actions, gentlemen. I'm going to need your help." I said.

The robot and the mutant looked at me in surprise. "For what?"Kleidos asked in his synthetic voice. I grinned. "Hell's coming." I said. Dr. Zomboss had told me that since I could win this easily, we might as well give the audience back at the Arena something to go mad with excitement about. That way they won't complain.

And that's a cue for my insane luck. There's a Boss-like zombie lurking on the waters. Mutant and robot stood beside me, their eyes widening as the shoreline started to be battered by rising waves borne from the creature rising from the depths.

That's when we saw it. A gigantic worm-like creature. No, not a worm. It looked like a fleshy spine moving through the waters. Attached to its base is a pulsing emaciated skull. Its eyeballs looked upon us hungrily.

It swam with a frightening speed towards shore. Its maws opening and closing, its multitude of lashing tongues hungrily reached out.

"Is it too late to change my mind now?" I asked loudly. The Plants and Zombies shoved me forward. I sighed and took a deep breath, summoning up all the courage I could muster.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" I screeched. I activated another ring and the waters was suddenly frozen deep. There was a massive rumble as the ice moved into powerful spikes that pierced and launched the monster out of the frozen body of water.

It flailed and thrashed like a fish out of water. That's when we begun our attack. Zombies and Plants began their assault. The robot and the mutant I just saved gawked at my audacity.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" they screamed in disbelief. I raised an eyebrow at them and motioned at all the Plants and Zombies supporting our attacks. "We have numbers on our side!" I yelled. "THAT'S WHY YOU'RE CRAZY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SCREW AROUND WITH THOSE THINGS!" they yelled back.

Wait, what? Those things? As in more than one?

KA-BOOM! The sound came as the deep ice exploded, showering ice shards everywhere. To my horror, five more of those things came clambering up to shore. There was a massive roar and my Zombies suddenly disappeared with one swipe of one of the monsters' tail.

Not that it bothered me anyway. Dr. Zomboss just kept them coming, their original numbers quickly replenishing. Dr. Zomboss kept pushing the attack. While the Zombies were slow in their advance, they were inexhaustible.

I snapped my fingers and summoned Bombegranate right on top of two of the giant zombie monsters. While the Plant itself didn't kill it, the exploding seeds it left behind downed the pair.

So the thing is still susceptible to instant-kill attacks.

That was good to know. CRASH! The sound came as the ice broke apart and more of them came up. I telepathically communicated with Dr. Zomboss for an explanation. "THAT'S WHY YOU'RE CRAZY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SCREW AROUND WITH THOSE THINGS!" Kleidos and Schihira'un had said to me before.

Now their words are coming back to haunt me. Dr. Zomboss just told me that these things were just minions of the real horror underneath the waters.

It's too late to turn back now. We've already come this far. Dark powers spilled from my body and enveloped Kleidos and Schihira'un in black smoke. Within seconds, the two had grown into gigantic proportions.

The pair looked at their own bodies in amazement. "Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation? Attack!" I barked. The pair nodded once then immediately got to it.

Kleidos fled into the backlines where he could charge up his attacks without fear of retaliation. Schihira'un's body swelled and egg-like sacs appeared all over his body. A minute later, the sacs exploded and unleashed winged worms with maws like those of a shark.

I tried hard not to shriek like a girl when liquid of questionable origin fell a few feet away from me. The skies above us rumbled as the clouds swirled like a whirlpool above. A massive bolt of lightning cascaded and struck the waters.

Within seconds, the waters bubbled and steamed madly, with enough heat to instantly fry anything inside it. That's when it happened. Something huge appeared from the depths of the water. A shape so horrible I couldn't help but scream.

It looked like a squid but at the same time looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. Its head was composed of ten overlarge skinned human heads, still functioning and everything, and its tentacles was a tangle of mutated human arms, elongated into horrific proportions.

I'm christening him the Boss.

Its heads screamed a horrible wail, enough to obliterate my Zombies and send Dr. Zomboss into a panic to resupply the dwindling numbers. "Guys, buy me some time!" I said. I flew away, high into the sky. Kleidos followed up his attack with a shower of ice spikes from the skies. Schihira'un's worm things blocked the path before the formation collapsed.

Dr. Zomboss abandoned any attack on the other undead. He focused on this Boss before him. The Zombot Aerostatic Gondola, the Zombot Dark Dragon, the Zombot Multi-stage Masher and the Zombot Battle Eagle-tron focused their attacks on the giant Boss.

Knowing that the guys had my back, I began to channel one of my most powerful attacks. A huge pentagram appeared beneath my feet and symbols began appearing in mind-blowing rate. Above the Boss, twelve pentagrams appeared to form a tower pattern, or more like, the barrel of a rifle.

The others pressed their attack. The Boss had spat out more of its zombie minions. It's not called the Boss for nothing. Its minions were just as deadly as it was. It only seemed to be able to call a total of eight of its minion. I didn't see it spitting out more. Eight's the limit but that eight was cutting a swathe through my Zombies.

Arcs of electricity cascaded from the skies from attacks supplied by Dr. Zomboss and Kleidos. Schihira'un joined at the back to start the spawning of his stronger symbiotes. I didn't want the Boss having the advantage. I might be seeking a boost in excitement for the audience but I'm ultimately aiming for the victory.

I snapped my fingers and Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, Lava Guava, Ghost Pepper and Bombegranate simultaneously appeared underneath the Boss. Explosions happened and the monster roared. It sounded like a whine to me.

Then something happened. An explosion of invisible force erupted from the Boss. It felt like someone had solified hate and threw it at us. Our formation immediately collapsed. Zomboss was heavily wounded.

Had I deployed something from my Innate Powers, this would've been an easy fight but I'm sticking to my Plants and Zombies. I have great faith in these guys. As Zomboss pressed on the attack, I summoned Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, Lava Guava, Ghost Pepper and Bombegranate underneath the monster again.

This time, a more powerful force erupted. It's psionic in nature, I thought. We were banished from this realm. As I felt particle after particle disappear from this false world, the pentagrams above lit brilliantly. Before the blackness claimed us, a blast of all-consuming destruction rained down.

It consumed the zombies, their screeches filled the air as they were disintegrated by the radiant light. Then nothing.

We woke up with a gasp. We were back at the Arena. Piltovans and Zaunites stared at the holographic screens in front of them, eyes and mouths wide with disbelief. One clap started it then a whole avalanche joined in. Kleidos and Schihira'un looked like they couldn't believe what just happened.

"WE JUST KICKED MONSTER BUTT!" I yelled when I finally regained enough sense. A huge wave of applause followed my words. It was one hell of a standing ovation. I looked over the crowd. I looked at my Plants and Zombies, who had assumed portable toy-size for my convenience. I would later know that it was because of a received status update.

"We did it!" I sad to them. I'm not crying, I swear. Someone's chopping onions nearby, I promise. Dr. Zomboss, the Plants and the Zombies were wildly celebrating in their own way, an ecstatic dance of their own.

"GOOD SHOW! GOOD SHOW!" the commentator shrieked as she came running towards us. It seemed that I pretty much nailed it. People were shaking with excitement at the fight they had just witnessed. "NEVER BEFORE IN THE ARENA'S HISTORY HAS THE DWELLER BEEN DEFEATED! I THINK WE HAVE JUST WITNESSED HISTORY BEING MADE!" she yelled.

Lights flashed and I had to shield my eyes from it. "AND NEVER IN ARENA HISTORY HAVE WE HAD THREE WINNERS!" the commentator further added. Three winners? We came in a tie? Not that I mind but if anyone here wants those Raime DuPirece works, bodies are gonna hit the floor.

Pretty much after that was ceremony. They asked us how we did it and how we felt for this huge achievement. I quickly became bored with that. Over the stands, I saw Big, Meany, Ice and Prince and I broke into a smile. Near them were other mutants and robots who were also part of the finalists.

Kleidos and Schihira'un waved at them. They too were emotional at this. They expected only one person to walk away the winner but the Fates had been so merciful in their rare display of kindness. As for me, I don't really care, to be really honest. I might a little selfish in enforcing my own greed in this event but I want those things.

That's when I noticed that Ezreal was standing right beside me with a blank expression I couldn't read. That made me uneasy. Did he figure it out? It was my turn for the awarding.

They were giving me 10,000 gold, an island property, several items and my own choice of reward. "I want those Raime DuPirece works." I said the second they said it. They looked shocked at my words. Ezreal immediately piped in. " _Athenaaa_ here is a Collector." he supplied. There's a tone in the way he spoke my alter-ego's name that I didn't like one bit.

When they finally gave me the ten works, paintings all of them, it happened. My favorite Disney Villain in the category of laughter is Ursula and the Evil Queen. Their laughter was really maniacal and scary, hands down at that. Why am I mentioning this right now?

It's because I launched into a laughter that combined both. My hair rose and writhed like hungry serpents and storm clouds that really crackled and thundered surrounded me. People hastily placed distance between themselves and me. Ezreal remained at my side but I didn't notice him. "Calm the fuck down, Addy." he whispered.

That snapped me out of my reverie. I blinked at him. He was looking at me with that blank expression again. It was a novelty to the Zaunites and Piltovans who were watching. One minute I was laughing like a villain set out for world domination, the next I was looking like a meek sheep before the hungry wolf.

"She's harmless, really. Ain't that right, _Atheeena_?" Ezreal said. I gasped, color drained from me in seconds. Sweat traveled down my back and my face. I was drenched! "H-ho-how did you k-k-know?" I managed to whisper. He looked at me and his handsome face split into a wicked grin.

"Who knows?" he said. I looked over my shoulder and guess who I found, showing her good side to the hex-imagers? Mimi. She looked at me innocently with those dead eyes of hers and I sighed. "I have a lot of reasons for this." I confided. "I'll be glad to hear those then." Ezreal said. Seconds later, I was begging, near bawling, to Ezreal not to reveal my identity.

He looked at me with teasing amusement but I didn't want to risk it. "Alright, _Attthena_ , I'll be considerate this once." he said. If only Adriel knew, Ezreal was more amused than angry. He'd already suspected it but couldn't prove it. Until he saw Mimi and knew for sure.

Adriel was an accomplished actor and loved to perform. If he thought a woman form would help reduce attract unwanted attention to him, Adriel nearly fooled Ezreal. If he further thought that abstaining from using more than a fraction of his abilities, Adriel nearly sealed the deal.

He flunked at what fraction of his power he used though. Those Plants and Zombies attracted far more attention. While they were like lightning rods, directing the attention from Adriel, the person they guarded was eventually noticed.

It was thirty more minutes before we were let go. I spotted my first Arena teammates and I grabbed Kleidos and Schihira'un and ran to them. "Hey, guys!" I said breathlessly. They looked at me with equal parts awe and wariness. I snapped my fingers and Taran, Krummel-40 and Strados4000 zoomed up to us.

"Okay, guys, I think I just found you a team." I said brightly. They gawked at me. "You really think we ought to be adventurers?" Big asked. I nodded fervently. "We could go for it." Schihira'un said hopefully. This woman was not discriminating against robots and mutants, the persecution of whom was rampant in Runeterra.

I snapped my fingers again and raised an illusory veil around us. I dropped my disguise. A ringing gasp came all around them. "Are-are you-you?" Prince asked, sweating profusely. "The real deal." I said. I gave the split the award money between Big, Meany, Ice, Prince, Taran, Krummel and Strados. I gave more to Big because he had siblings.

They gaped at me. "What? Money does not concern me." I said. I looked at Big. "You go get your siblings and replant yourselves at New Adriel." I said sternly. He nodded dumbly. I gave each of them an earnest look. "I'll be seeing you guys in my city." I said with some threat in my voice. I dispelled the illusion and took on my woman form again.

I floated back to Ezreal and my Plants and my Zombies. But I zipped back to them. "This meeting never happened." I said, making sure they understood what I meant. They nodded dumbly. I smiled and flew back to Ezreal.

Before we were able to flee from the Arena, we were besieged by paparazzi of this world. Hex-imagers were thrust at our faces and questions bombarded us. Among them, I recognized the snooty-looking man who interviewed Ezreal.

"Is there something intimate happening between the two of you?" was his first question. "I'm starting to feel sorry for you." I said to Ezreal. "Yeah, me too." he replied. He grinned nervously. I linked my hands around Ezreal's arm. "Get us out of here." I said. Ezreal activated his gauntlet and we disappeared in a flash of light.

•

Ezreal had teleported us to his pad but I had to make a quick teleport to the Clockwork House. I quickly took my things and checked out. My face was in every screen and hologram nearby, splashed alongside the two other winners of the Arena.

Replays of our fight against the Boss zombie were everywhere and it thrilled people who watched it again. Others had taken into watching in this world's version of cellphones, tablets and notebooks. They were diehard Ezreal fans who watched the showbiz shows about the sudden intimacy between Athena and Ezreal.

They had gone to great lengths in their quest, I tell you. They were speculating that I'm either the reason why Ezreal broke up with Lux or an ex-girlfriend who couldn't let him go.

I can see my life in Piltover will be over before I know it. Trashed, trampled and maimed by the envy and jealousy of fans. People were already gawking at me and, right after I exited the Clockwork House, more than six dozen women of all ages accosted me.

Among them was the girl I met at the bookstore. She had the look of intense betrayal on her face and I rolled my eyes. "I'm giving away free pimples to the person who bothers me." I announced. "WHAT?!" they screeched angrily. I sighed. I snapped my fingers and pimples had sprouted like daisies on their faces.

"I'm giving away free fat the next." I announced again. They shrieked and ran for the hills. I giggled evilly and rose up into the air. "By the way, I'm moving into his apartment this instant." I called down. I laughed as I heard miserable wails fill the air.

I flew high into the Piltover skyline and watched the city of commerce. Piltover was a city that prided itself in its constant changing and improving identity. I wondered what the cost of their progress is. I'm thinking around the souls of its people. Money changes people, more bad than good in most cases.

That's when I saw the gray and billowing smog that dominated the air of Zaun. Zaun was a city of progress too. It was unhampered by the laws and morality of their actions but it thrived alongside Piltover. That was an amazing feat in itself. It showed the resilience of Zaunite spirit.

They were not as well off as their Piltovan counterparts but they still remained a strong figure of human stubbornness. "I'm going to Zaun tomorrow." I said to myself. I'm sure people there could use some goodwill.

I descended and soared through the towering spires and building in Piltover, flying to the direction of Ezreal's place.

"Whoa, dude. You really outdone yourself this time." I said the moment I entered the place. It looked more like a museum than a living space for someone. Relics and treasures of old littered every available space I could see.

"Sorry!" Ezreal's voice called from the kitchen. I went there and saw him on the side. My Zombies were cooking eggs and bacon while my Plants were whipping up a batch of cookies. "Dude, you can't cook for the life of you?" I asked. Ezreal blushed.

"I know how to cook but not the fancy way!" he said. I burst out laughing. While my minions cooked up dinner, we went to the living room _(I really can't tell since it's like a museum everywhere you look)_. I told him all about my adventures going all the way here to Piltover. When I mentioned about obtaining the Ninja Scrolls, Ezreal's mouth dropped.

"Ionia's been wanting their Ninja Scrolls back but the Devon clan's got them. They're greedy sons of bitches. If the ninjas can't steal it, they're gonna sell it in the black market where tracing it would be nearly impossible." Ezreal explained. He looked at me.

"And if you're wanting to buy it from them, they're gonna extort ridiculous price for it, maybe even force out a trading deal with you." he said. I grinned at him slyly. "I already have the scrolls." I said to him. He gaped at me.

My shadow churned and out came scrolls. They looked very ancient and radiated an aura that suggested they contained arcane knowledge within. Ezreal's mouth dropped even further. "Can I study them?" he asked excitedly.

"Not unless you want to be teaching ninjas." I said. He looked up to me with a raised eyebrow. "If you open a Ninja Scroll, it destroys itself and you gain all the knowledge within." I said to him. Ezreal's face fell. I can tell he felt disappointed.

"But I made copies!" I said. I summoned the equal number of copies I made. I thrust it at him. "I know you'll be wanting them so I made these." I said. "Is this bribery for trashing my ass back at the Arena?" he asked. I grinned. "Not really. I just find the thought of you participating to get the Raime DuPirece works for me very sweet." I said truthfully.

He reddened as he returned with a shy smile. "I was gonna bribe you anyway with those." he said. I raised an eyebrow. "What're you gonna bribe me for?" I asked. He grinned shyly again. "Let's go adventuring!" he said. "I think I can squeeze that in my schedule. I can form four separate me, you know." I said haughtily.

Then someone banged the gong. It came from the kitchen area. "Gods, they found it." Ezreal said as he teleported to the kitchen before my minions would go crazy with the banging. I heard him struggle to pry it from them. I opened my Character Screen.

•

 **Adriel**

 **Level 45**

 **Experience:** 100/45000

 **Health:** 270/1200 (Regeneration: 110/min.)

 **Mana:** 600/6500 (Regeneration: 240/min.)

 **Fatigue:** 10/800 (Regeneration: 30/min.)

 **Encumbrance:** 50/150

 **Title:**

• Thousand Steps Journey (Experience gain increased by 40%. Spells are 20% stronger. Restores 50 Mana and Fatigue to Chosen per minute)

• Beloved of The Supreme Beings (When killed, transport Chosen to Heaven and transport killer/killers to Hell)

• The Lover of Life (Immersing in the mysteries of this world and mingling with its denizens fill up the Wanderlust Meter. Immersing in the culture of civilizations of this world fill up the Learner's Meter. Immersing in sexual acts fill up the Lustful's Meter. Upon maxing any Meter, Chosen is granted a leveled amount of Experience)

• Truly Favored (If the Chosen's actions please the Supreme Beings, the Favor Meter fills up. Upon maxing it, Chosen is granted an ability by the Supreme Beings)

• The High Priest (The gods of this world can commune and interact with the Chosen. Derive favor and power from each god allied with)

• Little Emperor (All of Chosen's followers are 20% stronger and move and rejuvenate 40% faster. A trickle of all resources enriches the Chosen)

• Persephone's Charge (All of Chosen's Existences gain 20% more durability and their abilities are 30% stronger. Grants unto Chosen's Existences special spells)

• Wiseman's Charge (All of Chosen's Existences gain 30% increased Health and Mana reserves and rejuvenate 20% faster. Grants unto Chosen special spells)

• Loan Shark's Charge (All of Chosen's Attributes rise by 5. Grants unto Chosen special spells)

 **Class:** Summoner, Ruler, Creator

•

 **ATTRIBUTES:**

Strength +10

Intelligence +25

Willpower +10

Agility +10

Speed +10

Endurance +15

Personality +20

Luck +25

Health +15

Mana +10

Fatigue +10

Encumbrance +10

TOTAL:

 **Health** (+5) (100 HP/ 10 HP REGEN per LVL UP) **:** 270/1700 (Regeneration: 160/min.)

 **Mana** (+5) (100 MP/ 10 MP REGEN per LVL UP) **:** 600/7000 (Regeneration: 290/min.)

 **Fatigue** (+5) (10/ 5 REGEN per LVL UP) **:** 10/1300 (Regeneration: 55/min.)

 **Encumbrance** (+5) (10 per LVL UP) **:** 50/250

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Screw the math! This is the official one from now on! LMAOROFL!

•

 **Spells:**

• **MAXED:** Greatest Shadow Demon

• **MAXED:** Greatest Demonic Wish-Granting

• Lessest Devil of Lust

• Lessest Devil of Gluttony

• Lessest Devil of Greed

• Lesser Mass Demonic Summoning

• Darkblight

• Shadow Serpent

• Succubus Seduction

• Darksight

• Seedling

• Grow I

• Grow II

• Grow III

• Lessest Apotheosis

• Blessing: Inspiration

• Blessing: Talent

• Blessing: Power

• Blessing: Fate

• Soul Twins

• Soul Quadruplets

• Future You

• **Wiseman's Charge:** Endless Wisdom

• **Loan Shark's Charge:** Gambler's Hell

 **Abilities:**

• Blessing: Power: **The Greatest Baker That Ever Lived** Level 5

• Blessing: Power: **The Greatest Enchanter That Ever Lived** Level 8

• Blessing: Power: **Minor Blessings of The Gods** Level 10

• **Vale's Favor:** PASSIVE: Natural Regeneration (Restores 50 Health, Mana and Fatigue per minute)

• **Demacia's Favor:** PASSIVE: Alliance (Increases Chosen's Personality and Disposition to characters with good-based karma by 10 and characters with evil-based karma by 5)

• **Vale's Greater Favor** PASSIVE: Empowerment (Permanently increases Chosen's Health, Mana and Fatigue by 100)

• **Risen Elusian** (Chosen can sense the essences of Elusians and revive them. Number of revived Elusians and state of revived Elusians depend on Mana sacrificed)

 **Greater Power:**

• Gift of The Supreme Beings I (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Draw power from the Supreme Beings. Usable once a day)

• Gift of The Supreme Beings II (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Call upon the Supreme Beings to bless an object. Usable once a day)

• Gift of The Supreme Beings III (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Call upon the Supreme Beings to bring into existence a powerful phenomenon. Usable once a day)

• Gift of The Supreme Beings IV (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Call upon the Supreme Beings to change this world's mechanics)

 **Lesser Power:**

• **IMPROVE:** Touch of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Increase a target's Disposition towards you to 1000% for 5 min. and down to 300% after 24 hrs. thereafter)

• **IMPROVE:** Voice of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Command the world to do your bidding for 90 sec.)

• **IMPROVE:** Will of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Allows the multiple use of an Innate Power by sacrificing your Health and Mana and thereby gain a curse that will ban any form of healing or recovery for three days. 50% of maximum Health and Mana)

• **IMPROVE:** Defiance of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Allows the use of an Innate Power by sacrificing levels. The number of uses equals thrice the number of levels sacrificed.)

 **Innate Power:**

• Battle Realms: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent, Wolf (Summon creatures from this universe)

• Elder Scrolls and Diablo: Nirn and Sanctuary (Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe)

• Age of Mythology and Card Wars: God Powers and Card Magic (Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe)

• Age of Empires 3: God, Gold and Glory (Summon objects and creatures from this universe)

• Plants VS. Zombies: Plants AND Zombies (Summon objects and creatures from this universe)

 **SKILLS:**

Light Affinity

Darkness Affinity

Water Affinity

Air Affinity

Earth Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Fire Affinity

Life Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Death Affinity

Divine Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Unholy Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Hell Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

•

 **Skill Points:** 15

 **Attribute Points:** 15

 **Create Points:** 35

 **Customization Points:** 35

 **Premium Points:** 35

•

 **Innate Power 1: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent, Wolf:**

 **Battle Realms: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent and Wolf: Summon creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Stay too long in one place and rice fields and bodies of water of varying shapes and sizes will start appearing as well as horses, wolves, shale spiders and hordelings. Horses, wolves, shale spiders and hordelings are allied with Adriel._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Generate one Yin and one Yang point once per day. Increases rate by which Adriel acquires Yin and Yang points by 30%._

 _Yin Points:_ _ **20**_ _. Yang Points:_ _ **20**_ _._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _When dangerously low on Health or in imminent danger, a swarm of wolves, shale spiders, hordelings and horses appear to defend Adriel._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Battle Realms Battle Gears are improved greatly._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _When used, summon Peasants from each of the four clans._

 **TEMPERING: Limit Release 1.**

 **Innate Power 2: Nirn and Sanctuary:**

 **Elder Scrolls: Nirn: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 **Diablo: Sanctuary: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 **NIRN AND SANCTUARY:**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned creatures can be controlled by continually sacrificing Mana. Effectiveness of control depends on the difference between the creature's level and Adriel's level._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects have their level limitations and requirements removed. Consumable objects may be summoned in quintets._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects fully recharge their magic after twelve hours._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects with cooldowns refresh after a minute._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summoned objects with effects that rely on luck have their chances doubled._

 **SANCTUARY:**

 **TEMPERING: Improved Summoning 1.**

 **NIRN:**

 **N/A**

 **Innate Power 3: God Powers and Card Magic:**

 **Age of Mythology: God Powers, Relics and Myth Units: Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _God Powers and relics may be used beyond their intended effects._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Two kinds of Myth Units can be summoned in pairs._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Relics can be summoned in trios._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _God Powers are further improved and strengthened._

 **TEMPERING: AoM 1.**

 **Cards Wars: Card Magic: Summon magic from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Card Wars Cards may be used beyond their intended effects._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Special effects work at 100% success rate._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Card Wars Cards become stronger the more of them are active. Pawn Cards can physically attack enemies. Monster Cards are tougher and more durable. Plot Cards and Magic Cards can be manually activated or deactivated. Omnicards become impervious to non-magical attacks and more resistant to magical attacks below a certain threshold._

 **TEMPERING: Improved Summoning 8.**

 **Innate Power 4: The New World**

 **Age of Empires 3: God, Gold and Glory: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summon a Native American/Native Asian Settlement once a day. Summon a Trade Route once a day. Summon a Treasure plus Treasure Guardians once a day. Treasure Guardians are allied with Adriel unless provoked. Technologies that send Experience or units can be used again after three days._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summon a natural resource three times a day. A dozen wild animals or herdable animals can be summoned at once up to three times a day. Technologies that send Experience or units can be used again after three days._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Gain Shipment Cards of all Nations. Level requirement is ignored. Gain Experience for Shipments by training units, killing enemies, collecting Treasures, building structures and via Trading Outposts, Nation bonuses and Technologies. Technologies that send Experience or units can be used again after three days._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Shipment Cards refresh every week. Shipment Cards that send upgrades can stack with each other but applies only to the Nation it belongs to. Non-infinite Shipment Cards that send units can be used again after three days. Technologies that send Experience or units can be used again after three days._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _When used, summon Villagers/Settlers, New World Explorer/Native American War Chief/Asian Monk, starting Town Centers as well as other Nation bonuses. Limitations per Nation still applies._

 **TEMPERING: AoE3 1**

 **Innate Power 5: Plants AND Zombies**

 **Plants VS. Zombies: Suburban Almanac- Index: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Passively activates the production and collection of Sun. In daytime, natural Sun production is doubled. In nighttime, natural Sun production is halted. Adriel automatically collects Sun._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summon a Level of choice where Plants can be planted or Zombies can be summoned for their normal prices. Summoning Plants or Zombies outside a Level cost more._ _ **SUMMONED INSIDE LEVEL ENVIRONMENT:**_ _Plants have immensely increased attack range and are incredibly accurate. Zombies have immensely increased movement speed and penetrate through defenses incredibly fast._ _ **SUMMONED OUTSIDE LEVEL ENVIRONMENT:**_ _Plants and Zombies can be placed at a greater range. Plants attack faster when near Adriel while Zombies move faster when near Adriel._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Plants and Zombies may be used beyond their intended effects. Plants and Zombies can use their abilities regardless of requirement and those abilities are further enhanced should the requirements be met. Plants and Zombies can move freely when summoned outside Level Environment._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Allows the summoning of environment modifiers and Level mechanics._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Generate three Plant Food a day_

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _All features are unlocked. Zen Gardens are all available. The Shop has many new features._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Plants and Zombies can teleport to Adriel regardless of distance._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _When dangerously low on Health or in imminent danger, a swarm of Plants and Zombies appear to defend Adriel._

 **Tempering: N/A**

•

Hhhmmm... So that's where the Plants and Zombies got their ability to shrink into portable size.

Persephone's spells were defensive and utility in nature. They allowed my Existences to adapt even better in the flow of circumstance. NICE!

Wiseman's spells were not really spells in a sense that they were lists of magical artifacts that can be crafted by me. These artifacts were powerful and supplemented me greatly. I'm also assuming that Wiseman is the name of the Arch-Existence in charge of my Age of Empires III Innate Power.

Loan Shark's spells were absolutely demonic in nature. They were made to tempt and sin. They were gambling options. Win and there's a freaking pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Lose and hell awaits you.

I've saved up a lot of points already. I should spend it somewhere. Maybe I ought to upgrade my Lessest Apotheosis or get those cool things from the Life Affinity. I haven't unlocked other Affinities yet but I'm working on it.

Something occurred to me. I had assumed that Life Affinity would be all about healing, protecting and preserving life but it turned out to be total manipulation of it. So what if Earth Affinity... Was manipulation of the planet itself? Not just limited to the soil or anything.

The thought made me shiver with excitement. I'll spend those points right before I go to bed tonight. I ordered the Greater Shadow Queens to summon a swarm of shadow bats. I sent these beings back to Ionia, bearing a message for both the Kinkou and the Order of Shadows that the Ninja Scrolls were indeed in my possession.

Tonight, Piltover's news would blare the break-in at the family vault of the Devon merchant clan. Their vault was wiped clean by the thief and their mechanical guards were all ripped to pieces.

The most astounding fact about the robbery was the absence of the thieves' presence. They would come into the conclusion that the thieves had used magic to escape instantly but no recording of the thieves muscling their way in could be procured.

It was as if the contents of the vault just disappeared. Poof! Gone without a trace. This sent the other merchant clans to invest inordinate amounts of money into security services. They didn't want what happened to the Devons to happen to them. But, boy, did the security agencies had a field day that night.

This caught the attention of several high-profile people in Piltover.

•

Ezreal and I left the kitchen. Our stomachs couldn't compete with the bottomless appetite of the Zombies and the Plants. I had enchanted the plates of eggs and bacon and cookies to resupply itself infinitely but they just kept on gorging and gorging.

So Ezzy and I called it quits and adjourned into the living room. "How many adventures did you go through to get this much collection?" I asked. "Quite a lot."Ezreal said. He gave me a tour through his collection.

Most of them were really just historic in nature. They weren't enchanted the least but the stories behind them were arresting. Potteries, ceramics, coffins, sarcophagi, statues, figurines, canopic jars, tools of everyday life, weaponries, jewelries, ancient cloths and weaveworks, Ezreal had them all.

"You have an amazing memory, has anyone ever told you that?" I said. Ezreal grinned. "Most people are just annoyed by it." he said. We continued. We came to the room where Ezreal kept the enchanted stuff. Most of them were cursed.

As I had thought, our Prodigal Explorer had a knack for scary stories as well. I particularly found horrifying the background of a doll collection he kept in a magically-bound cabinet. Imagine those things coming to life every full moon and try to skin you alive.

Speaking of full moons, tonight's a full moon as well. Mimi and her undead cats were playing on Ezreal's garden, alongside the zombie little girl who owned them in life. Interesting to notice that Mimi still counted as being an equipped item even though she was separated from me.

Around 10:00, we called it a night. While I promised myself about spending those points I've saved up, I was more curious about the Greater Powers. They're literally game-changing. They're something that you're not supposed to take lightly. I mean, HAVE YOU READ WHAT IT FREAKING DOES? I mean, take a look at what I just acquired.

• Gift of The Supreme Beings I (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Draw power from the Supreme Beings. Usable once a day)

• Gift of The Supreme Beings II (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Call upon the Supreme Beings to bless an object. Usable once a day)

• Gift of The Supreme Beings III (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Call upon the Supreme Beings to bring into existence a powerful phenomenon. Usable once a day)

• Gift of The Supreme Beings IV (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Call upon the Supreme Beings to change this world's mechanics)

That's pretty insane, right?!

Maybe I should try out how they function. A devilish thought occurred to me. Why not? It doesn't really say I couldn't.

 ** _"Supreme Beings, I humbly call upon your endless might to aid me. Bless me with your grace that all of creation might aid my purpose. With this plea, I give you praise and gratitude endlessly though unworthy I am."_** I intoned. I called upon my Gift of The Supreme Beings III and I felt these endless masters of the omniverse give their approval. I thanked them with all of my heart and soul.

I gave in to the frightening power inside me and shaped into something that would drastically affect realspace. I shaped it into a phenomenon that would grace this world forevermore.

 **The Day of Days**

This is the name of the event I designed that will happen every week.

I gave myself the power to create a stone, which has nothing of value or specialness to it. I can create varying types of these stones and I can give them to anyone I want.

When the Day of Days happen, which will be every 5th day since the day of its birth, the holders of the stone will be empowered with celestial energies and the empowerment itself will depend on what type of stone the possessor has.

As long as the holder has the stone in their possession. They will slowly but steadily become stronger than ever.

The stones self-destruct should they be handled by anyone who does not have my permission. A holder can only get power from one stone and that would be the stone I allowed them to have.

I passed on this idea and-

0_0 - LITERAL REACTION.

HOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHIT! The Supreme Beings made it official. They put their stamp of approval on it and the event called Day of Days starts to function on Runeterra right now. I nearly fainted.

As for the second part of my experiment, I created a ragdoll. It's cute, shaped like a little girl with a red hood, button eyes and sewn lips.

 ** _"Supreme Beings, I humbly call upon your endless might to aid me. Bless me with your grace that all of creation might aid my purpose. With this plea, I give you praise and gratitude endlessly though unworthy I am."_** I intoned once more. The Supreme Beings graced me again. It feels really heavy when deathless and limitless beings are playing along with my idiocy.

I focused the power into the ragdoll. "From this day forward, you will exist as the Beggar Queen! You will be the patron of the poor, the helpless and the innocent and the suffering good ones! I give you power to intervene and turn their lives for the better! You will smite the wicked and oppressors! Live, Beggar Queen, live! Live and be my hand of grace!" I said dramatically.

The power seeped into the doll then it ended as quickly as it began. I stared at the doll with anticipation on my face. It twitched and moved. It tried to rise and struggle to its feet like a newborn child. It was beautiful.

"Thank you, Supreme Beings!" I shrieked in delight.


	14. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Enemies At The Gate Part 1**

I was cackling madly when Ezreal opened the door and poked his head in. "Wazzup?" he asked. I blushed and quickly leapt from the bed. It's not because I was startled or something. I already knew he would be checking on me after all that maniacal laughter.

I was shocked because he came in wearing that... Only boxers on. "What're you doing strutting around in that?" I asked indignantly. He grinned. "You know, a lot of my fans would kill to catch me in this." he said arrogantly. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not your fan now, am I?" I shot back. "Is that why you bought my books, huh?" Ezreal said.

My mouth opened to reply but closed again. "And how did you know about that?" I asked. He chuckled. "The news." he said. He sat at the bed and patted the spot next to him. He picked up the Beggar Queen and inspected her. "What is she?" he asked. I smiled proudly. "A patron spirit to every good folk out there in this cold, uncaring world." I said. He whistled.

"What can she do?" he asked. "She's able to create limitless copies of herself to each and everyone who falls under her jurisdiction. She'll be able to help people turn their lives for the better." I said proudly. A slow grin creased his face. "You really outdid yourself on this one." Ezreal said.

"Yeah. She'll do a whole lot of good out there." I said. I took the living doll from Ezreal and placed her on the ground. I summoned a Day of Days Stone. There are six types of them in total, the 1st being the strongest and the 6th being the weakest. It's the 1st Stone that I gave to the Beggar Queen. Nothing less for my baby. "Go get them, tiger." I said.

The doll waddled out of the room, the Day of Days Stone orbiting around her. She's either going to my Plants and Zombies or going to go find someplace quiet. She closed the door behind her and an awkward silence filled the room. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Ezreal suddenly asked.

I swerved my head at him so quick that I felt dizzy. My protest died at my throat. He looked miserable, like he wanted to say something out loud. Five minutes past and the room was darkened except for the moonlight and the faint city lights coming from the windows. We were on the bed, facing each other.

"You want to say something?" I asked. Here goes. I really do have some kind of emotional dustbin tag on my back or over my head. He remained quiet. "Did you and Lux really break up?" I asked. Silence.

When I thought he wouldn't answer... "Yeah. We did." he replied softly. Major revelation. "Can I ask why?" I said. Again, silence. "She's outta be the one to tell you that. I don't understand her anymore. I don't understand myself anymore too." he said miserably. "I can't believe she would just throw away seven years. That's how long we've been together. That's the longest I've been with someone." he continued.

"I didn't even notice you've broken up. You look happy together." I said. Ezreal laughed at that. Somewhere in there I heard his voice crack. "That was just a front." he said. I reached out and ruffled his silky golden hair. I did that, continuing until he fell asleep.

It's different for me. I've been in love with Marshal for a long time but I've never had the courage to tell him. I already know what his answer would be and I'm too much of a coward to hear his apologies.

I thought about my affairs with Garen and Xin. Am I using them? Hell, Addy, I think you know the answer to that. YOU ARE USING THEM. I don't want to hurt any of them. But do I even have the guts to let them go?

•

I woke up long before morning even came. I couldn't sleep with the way I'm thinking about Ezreal's dilemma. And my own affairs with two certain Demacians. I've already proven to myself that I'm untrustworthy. The Loan Shark had certainly shown me that.

People like me aren't built for moral strength. We bend easily. But I won't do anything to Ezreal or anyone else. Shen and Zed came to my mind. OMFG. Adriel, you're a monster. You're not content with Garen and Xin, do you have to add new victims too?! Do the safe zone, Adriel. Show some backbone even if you turned out to be a mollusk!

Memo to myself, memo to myself. Don't be a bitch, Adriel, even if you are the biggest bitch to curse the face of the earth.

I looked over to Ezreal, his chest was rising and falling to his breathing and his sleeping face looked so peaceful. Yeah, I think of you as a little brother. The naughty, hyperactive, easily overexcited baby brother I never had. I closed my eyes, smiling to myself. Yeah, a baby brother.

By morning, my baby brother was complaining about how I was hogging the blankets, stealing all the pillows and being hug-happy. Maybe the thing with Shen was just an accident after all. Maybe he just hugged me just to be safe of the side-effects. Then I remembered what he made me do. My face reddened with embarrassment.

"Addy, I am not sleeping a second time with you." Ezreal complained, his hair was a mess. "Hey, you snuck to my room, bub! Suffer the consequences!" I declared grandly. He grinned at that. We made our way into the kitchen to see that the Plants and Zombies had outdone themselves with an array of salads and toasts.

They made me enchant the food to resupply again. When it came to ravenousness, I think the Plants have proven they can equal the Zombies in those terms. The Beggar Queen sat on the table, watching everyone, but I knew her countless copies were visiting people all over the world, shaping their lives for the better.

"How are you today, sweetie?" I asked. The doll leapt from her roost and into my arms. Last night, she had been entertained by Mimi and Friends. They've become fast friends over those small hours.

I looked at the table and how pristine it had become. The Plants and Zombies had cleaned everything up after the enchantments on the bacon, eggs and cookies had expired. "You know, I don't remember the last time I've had a company for meals." Ezreal said.

Why are your arms around my waist? I wanted to ask that. "I thought you had many godparents who dote on you?" I said. He looked sheepish. "They just dote now that I'm older. When I was a kid, I was a menace. I couldn't stand still, couldn't sit still. I just had to do something." he said.

That made me wonder. "Ezreal, what about your parents?" I asked. He still looked happy but his eyes had a sad look for just a moment. "Oh, they went on an expedition and never returned. I've been searching for them all these years. I kinda made my peace over it." he said.

Did he just slam the door on this discussion? "Let's eat someplace else quiet." he suggested. He hurriedly grabbed a plate and loaded it. I followed dumbly. We made our way to the table and chairs at the balcony. It commanded a spectacular view of Piltover in the early morning.

Ezreal kept his gaze over the city before us while eating. I kept stealing glances at him. To Ezreal's mind, he thought of how I must be dying to ask more questions. To my mind, I couldn't help but notice how hot he was wearing only that undershirt and skimpy boxers.

"Okay, fine. Ask away." he sighed at the end. Ask? Ask what? How is it that he's so sexy so early in the morning? "I think you know what I want to ask about." I said, thankful my voice came out normal. Ezreal sighed.

"Which one: the Ruined King's blade, the breakup or my parents?" he said. "All of the above?" I said. He sighed again.

"I made a trip to the Shadow Isles. It was on my 18th birthday. I wanted it to be some sort of awesome present for myself. I found may dark things there, objects you wouldn't believe existed _(He took a look at me and chuckled)_ \- Ah!- Who am I kidding? You probably seen things like those before. I wager you even have some on you." he said.

"I managed to steal the blade but it was hunted by someone else. The Iron Revenant. He hunted me for days. Each time he caught me, he'd beat me half to death. Each time the blade would save me by killing a shade." he continued, his eyes darkened.

"I think he wanted to make sure the blade wouldn't be stolen from anyone until he was ready to have it. I remember running. I was too weak to do anything else. I didn't notice how the blade was sinking into my arm instead of being held by it. I didn't have a choice. I knew the risks of coming there. I blinked to the deep waters of the Shadow Isles. I'd rather drown than end up a monster of the mist." he continued.

"I woke up on the sandy shores of a rocky part of coastal border between Noxus and Demacia. Everywhere around me were dead things. Fishes, seafaring monsters and a few human bodies. I guess they were those unfortunate enough to pass by me when the waters carried me to parts unknown. The blade took their lives to preserve mine." Ezreal said.

He looked up at me, looking into my eyes, daring me to judge him. "Ever since then, we've been together. I hear its voice inside me. I could prevent it from running wild but I don't know for how long." he said, shrugging.

"That's all I'm telling you for now. I'll leave the others for another day." he said hurriedly and fixed his gaze of the panorama beyond the balcony. He noticed that I stood up and moved. He thought I would leave but my arms had come around his shoulder and I hugged him tight.

"What's the matter?" he chuckled then noticed my wet eyes. "I'm okay, Addy. I'm a big boy now." he said. We ate in silence. Then we made our way to his private collection of artifacts. I think he's just distracting me so I wouldn't dwell on what he just said.

"Wait a moment." I said. I activated the Soul Quadruplets spell and four forms of me appeared once more. I had divided my power among four of me the same way as before. All four of me can use all of my spells but they will cost five times more than normal.

The two me staying with Ezreal would have the Plants VS. Zombies and Age of Empires III Innate Power. The Battle Realms, Age of Mythology and Card Wars and Diablo and Elder Scrolls Innate Power would be to the remaining two me who will go back to Ratharbor.

"Whoa. Four Adriels. Nice." Ezreal drawled. There was a sexy gleam in his eyes. I activated Acts of Faith: Pilgrimage and the two me stepped into the portal for Ratharbor. The other two me looked at Ezreal.

Hey, I'm getting the hang of being in four places at the same time. No, I'll take a rain check on that. Still not getting the hang of it but getting used to it. The three of us walked to the second floor of his apartment.

When I said that the first floor looked like a museum, well, the second floor is definitely one. "Aren't you worried about these things being stolen?" I asked as I gawked at the amount of enchanted items inside the room.

They all looked to be heirlooms from a forgotten era. I could sense the ancient magic coursing through the all the objects. They weren't impressive by my standards but they were definitely ahead of their time in the age where they were created.

I could tell what era they were made. The really old ones dated all the way back to where civilization was definitely new. "Most of the kingdoms, the dynasties and the people who made these relics are long gone. They haven't stood well against the test of time but their legacy still lives on." Ezreal said. I smiled. "My, my, someone's poetic so early in the morning." I said.

Ezreal shrugged his shoulders. "And about the security. Well, I was thinking of asking someone's help for that." he said. I rolled my eyes but I did enchant his apartment later to be accessible only by people who aren't planning to make away with his impressive collection.

And, yes, the little girl's Disney fairyland appeared again. Ezreal held back as the magic coursed through his place, setting up rules and regulations that were magically enforced. Any object that is brought out of the place without his permission bears a curse unto the transgressor.

"There! Let's see anyone brave enough to steal from you from now on!" I declared proudly. "I don't feel anything." Ezreal said. I smirked at him. "Ezzy, I didn't know you had so little faith in me!" I said playfully, using my seductive older onee-san voice. He blushed and looked away. "I also can't help notice that you keep looking at me, Ezzy!" I said. My two bodies leapt at him, each grabbing an arm. I immediately changed form into that of two buxom beauties, a redhead and a blonde.

He yelped as his arms dug into those soft and huge mounds. "You're blushing, kid!" I teased. He yelped again then pulled free. 'Stop messing with me!" he yelled as he made a run for it. Now that Ezreal was gone, I smiled to myself. To be honest with you guys, I did that to make him go away. Then I looked at something. Standing on one of Ezreal's glass cases was something I didn't expect to see.

It was, without any piece of doubt, old but very much still alive, a Zerg egg.

•

Persephone had told me all the things she was allowed to tell me. And she told me The Chosen Ones are never in the same world together unless they asked for it or they unconsciously chose the same world as the others. I could only come to one conclusion. I was sharing this world with another Chosen One.

This is a whole lot of problems. By the way, you ask how I could identify a Zerg egg in just one glance? I'm a Blizzard fanboy _(Fangay to be precise)_. That should explain everything. Nah. I'm just kidding. I've played Zerg one too many times, I know how a Zerg egg looks from first glance.

I wonder if this is going to be a problem. If that other Chosen is taking the Path of The Ruler too, we're gonna clash one way or another. That would certainly happen if he or she happens to have a whole ton more ambition than I do. Maybe he's making his move right now, slowly infiltrating nations, sinking his tentacles into entire countries.

I stood still, looking at the Zerg egg. I didn't know what it held within. Dare I take it and give it life? What if it turns on me the moment it lives? Nah. I could just alter it.

I snapped my fingers and the case opened and out flew the egg. I zoomed out of the room to find Ezreal. "Ezzy! Ezzy! Ezzy!" I yelled as I flew around his spacious apartment. If I had really taken the time, I'd notice that it literally was like an overcrowded museum. Artifacts took up every single space. I ran from top to bottom of the huge apartment, screaming Ezreal's name. Neither of the Plants nor the Zombies showed up to see if something had happened. They could just hear the excitement from my voice and know that everything was fine.

That's when I heard several voices, some of them were cheery while the others were plain teasing. Did someone drop on Ezreal? I don't remember him saying anything about entertaining some peepz. I poked my head right into the living room and saw Ezreal with four middle-aged men and women and five teens that were around his own age. Relatives? And he managed to change into something decent while he was at it too.

Someone spotted me and gave a wolf whistle. OH, SHIT, I FORGOT I WAS STILL IN THE FEMALE FORMS I USED TO TEASE HIM! This is gonna create one huge misunderstanding. "Ezreal, lady friends of yours?" one of the teenagers asked, his eyes roving on my body possessively. Ezreal spotted me and gave a growl. "Beck, that's the Arena Champion. She's way over your level." he said testily. The guy Beck laughed out loud.

"So it was true! You're smitten by the girl who kicked your ass!" Beck laughed. The two other teenage guys laughed with him. "Beck, really! Mind your manners!" one of the middle-aged people, a woman, said indignantly. Beck shut up and gave the woman a look. "Come on, mom!" he said. "My, she doesn't look anywhere like Athena." one of the middle-aged peepz said.

For the sake of saving Ezreal's face, I showed them my Athena body. That's when they looked at me with interest.

•

So, a recap of what's happened in the past twenty-seven minutes…

The oldies:

Savin and Becketh Wright. Ezreal's godparents from his mother's side. They're owners of the highly successful Wright SeaFair Industries.

Minos and Dahlia Storm. Ezreal's godparents from his father's side. They're archeologists and adventurers just like Ezreal's parents were.

The teens:

Beck Wright. Promiscuous brat. He made seventeen passes on me in just a span of three minutes. Imagine that.

Thunder. He's the satyr-like childhood friend of Ez. He's super tech-savvy and is a hextech otaku.

Melissande. She's the musical genius who has a big crush on Ez since childhood. She's icy cool.

Meander Bailey. The guy with the most hextech augmentations in this room. For such a young age too.

Carter. He's cute and shy. A self-declared workaholic who hops from one place to another every so often.

AND EZREAL'S UNCLES AND AUNTS ARE BUSY GRILLING HIM ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP.

"Don't lie to us, Ezreal! What's up with you and that woman?! Is it true what they said about the two of you?!" Becketh said. Ezreal blushed at his aunt's directness. "She's just a friend!" he said and was buried under a barrage of disbelief and accusations.

I sighed loudly. Mainly because I'm feeling sorry for Ezreal and I'm getting tired of Beck. "What you discover in this room stays in this room, am I clear?" I said clearly. Before they could ask what I meant, I dropped my disguise and they saw my real identity.

And there was silence.

"Are you reall-" Melissande asked in disbelief. "In the flesh. Duh." I said. I called back my other two bodies and they appeared out from a portal from New Adriel. Since they could see New Adriel right on the other side of the portal, they knew I was speaking the truth.

So there were four Adriels on the room and the silence was palpable. "Are you really a guy?" Beck asked. Then his hand leapt to my crotch. I screeched loudly and my Plants and Zombies came running to the room. They descended upon Beck with the full intention of ripping him apart.

"Guys, don't kill him!" I said hastily. Though they've shrunken down into smaller sizes, make no mistake these Existences are still as deadly. They pried themselves off a beaten Beck. I healed him back to full. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" I said again and again.

"It's okay." Beck said good-naturedly. "You might be my first same sex experience." he added. "BECK!" everyone else in the room yelled at him angrily. "Like cousin, like cousin, huh?" I said to Ezreal. He glowered at me. "What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded. "Nothing." I sang as I made my escape.

I sighed as I ran back to the room Ezreal gave me and closed the door behind me. I sent two of my bodies back to New Adriel again.

That wasn't a family reunion. That was an interrogation. I could hear arguing voices all the way here. Ezreal was grilling his family. Oh, boy, this could take a while.

I thought of something and I smiled. Maybe I could do something.

I opened Loan Shark's **Gambler's Hell** and a hologram window appeared.

 ** _"_** ** _Welcome to the Gambler's Hell_**

 ** _Where all your desires can be met_**

 ** _Win and see the paradise coming_**

 ** _Lose and damnation is set_**

 ** _Know that each turn means a chance_**

 ** _A sliver of soul to pay_**

 ** _Yet know that if fate favors you_**

 ** _Everything will come your way_**

 ** _So come play where many lost their lives_**

 ** _Where they lost soul, hope and pride_**

 ** _Gambler's Hell knows no mercy_**

 ** _Heaven or hell, pick a side."_**

That was written in a complex stylized handwriting. Like it was signed by the Devil himself. Most chances, it actually was.

A big wheel was now where the eerie message was. Do I dare take this? The Loan Shark will take it easy on me, right? As a Chosen, no Existence would hurt me, right? And yet there's something about how Persephone is reluctant to tell me. Maybe the Loan Shark can't hurt me but that doesn't stop him from luring me to my own demise.

Persephone said that using the Soul Quadruplet surrendered my status as a Chosen. Nothing's protecting me now. The right thing to do would be to close this thing right now and turn back.

I pressed the SPIN button anyway.

Five minutes later…

•

 **THE PRIZES:**

 **CREATE MINION 1!** THE PRINCESSES

-Summon Princesses from the Rewritten Fates: Disney Princesses timeline

 **CREATE MINION 2!** STRONGHOLD LEGENDS

-Summon the Factions from Stronghold Legends

 **NEW INNATE ABILITY!** DON'T STARVE: CHARLIE WILL MISS YOU!

-Summon beings, objects and magic from this universe

 **NEW INNATE ABILITY!** WARCRAFT III: WORLD MAP EDITOR

-Summon beings, objects and magic from this universe

+6 free Skills to choose

+2 free Skills to choose

 **THE CURSES:**

+50% to ALL DAMAGE TAKEN

+100% to ALL ABILITY/SPELL COSTS

-50% to ALL DEFENSES/RESISTANCES FOR 1 WEEK

CANNOT USE GREATER POWERS FOR 1 WEEK

CANNOT USE GREATER POWERS FOR 1 WEEK

CANNOT USE LESSER POWERS FOR 1 WEEK

CANNOT USE LESSER POWERS FOR 1 WEEK

CANNOT GAIN EXPERIENCE FOR 1 WEEK

CANNOT GAIN EXPERIENCE FOR 1 WEEK

ALL PRIZES MUST BE PURCHASED BY THE END OF THE WEEK OR IT IS DISQUALIFIED

CHOSEN IS REVEALED TO ALL OTHER CHOSENS WITHIN SAME REALM FOR 1 WEEK

SUNLIGHT DAMAGE

SUNLIGHT DAMAGE

SUNLIGHT DAMAGE

SUNLIGHT DAMAGE

SUNLIGHT DAMAGE

SUNLIGHT DAMAGE

+100% to ALL UNDEAD-BASED DAMAGE TAKEN

+100% CHANCE OF A FATED MEETING WITH AN ARCHNEMESIS. ONE-TIME ONLY

•

A lesson here, kids, is I AM DAMNED GREEDY! SO GREEDY! ONCE I SAW THE REWRITTEN FATES AS A PRIZE, I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF! Now I'm shouldered with all these life-shattering curses. I can almost imagine the Loan Shark laughing his ass off. Yeah, I imagine him doing that right this instant.

I see how Gambler's Hell works. The first three attempts will always be in favor of the gambler, creating a false illusion that luck is on their side. Once they're into it, the game changes to giving prizes and curses with just about the same rate then it's all curses from the 12th spin and onwards.

It truly is Gambler's Hell. I'm not even a gambler, mind you.

I opened a portal to New Adriel and sent two bodies to start raising that money to buy all the four prizes. The amount asked for each of them is obscene I tell you. Had I known it would be the case, I would've summoned as many Vaults of Plenty as I could.

I thank myself for creating these enchanted items with unlimited uses. They certainly came well in handy. The costs of Lesser Powers and Spells have doubled so I have to watch out for that. One spell and my Mana it kaput. I have to watch out for sunlight as well. Sunlight Damage, damnit. I can't stand anywhere to be near my Sun-producing Plants then.

And a fated meeting with a ARCHNEMESIS?! Are you kidding me?! OMFG. Come to think of it, if that nemesis turned out to be Thresh, I am so DOOMED. All the damage I take is doubled and all the damage I take from undead is doubled as well. That's like 400% damage taken from undead!

I accidentally pressed SPIN again. OMFG! What have I done.

 **Prize:** INNATE POWER: Elder Scrolls, Diablo, Age of Mythology, Card Wars, Don't Starve and Warcraft III Innate Powers are now ZENITH status!

 **MODDING OPTIONS FOR MINIONS NOW UNLOCKED!**

"What's ZENITH status?" I asked quietly to myself. A hologram window opened.

 _"_ _Statuses: A minion or Innate Power that has received ZENITH status is no longer open for Upgrades or Tempering. ZENITH-tagged features are maxed out, fully furnished and can be MODDED."_

 **MODDED.**

 **MODDED.**

 **MODDED.**

 **MODDED.**

 **MODDED.**

 **MODDED.**

 **MODDED.**

 **MODDED.**

 **MODDED.**

OHMYSWEETHOLYMOTHEROFGOD!

Does that mean I can make new feature from the Elder Scrolls, Diablo, Don't Starve and Warcraft III universes?!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

FORTUNE SMILES UPON ME, BITCHES! BRING IT ON! I DON'T CARE WHO THIS NEMESIS OF MINE IS!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

•

Beyond the Seven Seas that stretched far as the eyes could see lies impenetrable barrier of white, the Evarrans called it the Great Wall of Mist, and beyond that wall lies the continent of Evarran.

When you ask a learned man of science, he will say the area the Great Wall of Mist covered and the size of Evarran alone is all a geological impossibility. And he would be true at that. Evarran was perhaps the greatest nation in Valoran and its lands and waters are all covered by the spatial anomaly that allowed it to flourish without fear of intervention from the outside.

The source of all this fantastic wonders was the Bloodborne Emperors of Evarran. They were godlike creatures that wielded impossible might in its many aspects. All the continent's citizens, natural or conscripted, had seen at least two Bloodborne Emperors in the course of their lifetime and they would say that the power coming from them was like being helplessly drowned by raging rapids.

Many of the Great Dominion's citizens were from the outside world, forced to Evarran for a lifetime of service. You would think that these people would be mutinous or fearful, you would be shocked to find out that they've nothing of the sort. The Bloodborne Emperors had inspired into them loyalty, devotion and affection, without the use of physical or mental force. Had anyone from Noxus learned of it, they would beg for the recipe to capture any man's loyalty.

What Evarranites don't know is that the Bloodborne Emperors answer to someone else. This person remained completely unknown and has lived for hundreds of years. The throne room of the Sky Palace was atop the tallest spire that literally reached into the heavens. The Sky Palace had no formal names, its name was christened by the citizens of the continent. It was a massive network of spires reaching to heaven, orbited by countless patches, pieces and bodies of levitating earth. Brilliant waters cascaded from these floating earth, down unto the lands below. The sun and the moon were affixed upon the tallest spire. This was fitting as everything, literally everything, rose and fell to this man. This is where the real ruler of Evarran lived.

Within the massive spires another set of complex networks, each one housed a world of its own. The only direct path you'd see in this network would be the one to the throne room. For the leaders of the country, each time they enter this magnificent place, their resolve and devotion would be forged again. This breathless wonders was all possible through the Bloodborne Emperors.

Twenty-seven men and women, human and otherwise, filed in orderly fashion towards the throne room, their steps filled with excitement and purpose. They've already visited some of the networks, marveled at the sights, and promptly came to at the call of their Great Lords.

They entered the massive room and found themselves suspended in unspeakable heights, overlooking the planet of Runeterra below. This was the real face of the throne room. The door was a teleporter to this awesome sight. They were indeed suspended in outer space, protected from the elements by the celestial magic of their emperors.

They floated unto the round table made by clouds and sat upon the cloud-chairs. They were joined by six powerful presences: their Bloodborne Emperors. "How goes the investigation?" one voice asked. Berich DuAlk, Head of Universal Affairs, rose from his chair. Though his efforts didn't yield the necessary results, he was already forewarned of impending failure on his part. "It is as you said, my lord, the High Priest that has recently appeared is magically powerful and surrounded by superior subordinates. Our effort to infiltrate New Adriel was met with successful resistance." Berich said.

When only silence met his statement, Berich felt uneasy. Had he displeased his masters? "It is as expected then. Proceed." the voice said. The meeting stretched on for hours and hours and the Bloodborne Emperors were silent for most of it. The meeting ended and the Bloodborne Emperors were left to themselves. "Does this confirm everything, master?" one of them asked. A man appeared right out of nowhere and the Six Bloodborne Emperors appeared before him, bowing low.

The man looked plain-looking, forgettable even, but his eyes were gleaming with energy and his actions showed its uncontrolled excitement. His physique was powerfully impressive, a near giant in his height and size. Before him were six creatures.

One was a titanic shadow comprised of countless inhuman faces, his name was Legion and his power was to create legions with just a single thought.

Second was a chimera with the naked torso of a woman, a head of a goat with gnarly horns, arms of a lion, legs of a lizard and tails that were serpentine dragons, her name was Unspeakable and her power was to create all manners of unnatural events.

Third was a cloaked figure of a man and only his burning eyes was visible, his name was Devil and his power was to stir mortals in any which way he wanted.

Fourth was an overgrown multi-winged butterfly-like creature surrounded by elemental spheres, her name was Apex and her power was to bestow all manners of skills and abilities unto her recipient.

Fifth was a literal planet, ever-changing in its state and seasons, her name was Gaia and her power gave her dominion over the vast cosmos.

Sixth was an armored giant figure with three heads and many arms, his name was Titan and his power allowed him to manipulate the complexities of magic and fate.

These were the Bloodborne Emperors and they took this same fearful form when appearing to Evarranites. They bowed to the man before them. It was simple really. The man happened to be the same as Adriel and his friends. The man was a Chosen. But unlike Adriel, this Chosen had been in this world for a long, long time. To be more accurate, this is the nineteenth world the man had arrived to.

It would be best if he left this one exactly the same way he found it.

"I think this High Priest no mere High Priest then. I'm thinking we're dealing with someone just like me." he said. The man was not escorted by Existences as was normal with the Chosen. Instead, he had given tons of blood and sweat to reach where he is right now. The Six Bloodborne Emperors were creatures he made from fragmenting his soul into multiple forms.

To be precise, the Bloodborne Emperors were just one of the five Fragments and they were the weakest among the Fragments. "Should we rally our forces, my lord?" Legion asked. The man snorted. "Did I say anything about war? It's not yet on the table but it's on the menu though. I'll be heading out." the man said. His vassals looked at him in wonderment as he disappeared again into thin air.

"What I would give for some excitement right now." Titan muttered when they felt their master's presence disappear completely. "Why not ask Legion for some entertainment?" Unspeakable suggested. Titan snorted. "There is no pleasure in fighting imaginary constructs." he said. "That level of intelligence is still not enough for you?" Legion asked. Titan shook his head. Legion's constructs were endowed with great intelligence that it bordered on sentience. What Titan craved must be the blood, the screaming and the fleeing meatbags.

"There could be a war in the near future. A Chosen has appeared and our master dislikes another one in his own playground." Gaia said. Titan and Legion looked excited at the prospect. "Don't get ahead of yourselves. This Chosen might be stronger than us." Gaia warned. "If that's the case, it'll be quite the entertainment then." Unspeakable said in a predatory purr.

"So, what do we do next?" Apex asked. They turned to Devil. He was undoubtedly scheming up another plan. He looked up. "Create a Harrowing and attack New Adriel. Make a huge one, biggest than anything in the past. Include the images of the Dark Lords. This will make the attack more authentic." Devil said. "Will you create a panic then?" Apex said.

"No, let them resist with all their might. Let's measure them up with that." Devil said. With those words, none could imagine the massacre that would happen in New Adriel. And the Bloodborne Emperors would soon realize that Existences were beings that could easily stem the tides with their numberlessness and superior being. Runterra will shiver in fright of the news of perhaps the biggest Harrowing had descended upon the city of one High Priest and it managed to live to tell the tale.

•

Addy here, guys. I'm talking from the two bodies of mine here at New Adriel. I'm making a memo to myself to create new enchanted items with unlimited uses the very instant the curses on me is lifted. Bu the twenty rings I'm currently wearing were so useful that the curses seem like a handicap instead of a lethal weakness. I'm currently wearing five layers of physical damage protection shields, five layers of magical damage protection shields, five layers of blocking shields and five layers of negating shields.

I've turned the weather gloomy and cloudy to make sure no sunlight will reach me. I told Persephone what I did and I'm amazed to say that she didn't flip out on me. She told me I was lucky enough not to have been destroyed instantly. I was right all along. The Loan Shark had been directly responsible for the demise of many Chosens before.

That was why he was both hated and feared by other Existences. Arch-Existences could chase him away but all they could do was keep him at bay. Ultimately, it fell on the Chosen whether to succumb to his advances or not.

The good news about my predicament is that I have raised enough money to buy all of the prizes I won off Gambler's Hell. It didn't deal as much damage to New Adriel as I originally thought. Did you know that we're busy supplying Demacia during their transition. All the bonuses that affected Existences extended to all Existences, even the structural ones. This extended to all Vaults of Plenty and Tartarian Gates. I expect the two of those are performing better than normal. With nothing else to do, I opened my Character Screen.

•

 **Adriel**

 **Level 45**

 **Experience:** 2100/45000

 **Health:** 1000/1700 (Regeneration: 160/min.)

 **Mana:** 5000/7000 (Regeneration: 290/min.)

 **Fatigue:** 1300/1300 (Regeneration: 55/min.)

 **Encumbrance:** 50/250

 **Title:**

• Thousand Steps Journey (Experience gain increased by 40%. Spells are 20% stronger. Restores 50 Mana and Fatigue to Chosen per minute)

• Beloved of The Supreme Beings (When killed, transport Chosen to Heaven and transport killer/killers to Hell)

• The Lover of Life (Immersing in the mysteries of this world and mingling with its denizens fill up the Wanderlust Meter. Immersing in the culture of civilizations of this world fill up the Learner's Meter. Immersing in sexual acts fill up the Lustful's Meter. Upon maxing any Meter, Chosen is granted a leveled amount of Experience)

• Truly Favored (If the Chosen's actions please the Supreme Beings, the Favor Meter fills up. Upon maxing it, Chosen is granted an ability by the Supreme Beings)

• The High Priest (The gods of this world can commune and interact with the Chosen. Derive favor and power from each god allied with)

• Little Emperor (All of Chosen's followers are 20% stronger and move and rejuvenate 40% faster. A trickle of all resources enriches the Chosen)

• Persephone's Charge (All of Chosen's Existences gain 20% more durability and their abilities are 30% stronger. Grants unto Chosen's Existences special spells)

• Wiseman's Charge (All of Chosen's Existences gain 30% increased Health and Mana reserves and rejuvenate 20% faster. Grants unto Chosen special spells)

• Loan Shark's Charge (All of Chosen's Attributes rise by 5. Grants unto Chosen special spells)

 **Class:** Summoner, Ruler, Creator

•

 **ATTRIBUTES:**

Strength +15

Intelligence +30

Willpower +15

Agility +15

Speed +15

Endurance +20

Personality +25

Luck +30

Health +20

Mana +15

Fatigue +15

Encumbrance +15

•

 **Spells:**

• **MAXED:** Greatest Shadow Demon

• **MAXED:** Greatest Demonic Wish-Granting

• Lessest Devil of Lust

• Lessest Devil of Gluttony

• Lessest Devil of Greed

• Lesser Mass Demonic Summoning

• Darkblight

• Shadow Serpent

• Succubus Seduction

• Darksight

• Seedling

• Grow I

• Grow II

• Grow III

• Lesser Apotheosis

• Blessing: Inspiration

• Blessing: Talent

• Blessing: Power

• Blessing: Fate

• Soul Twins

• Soul Quadruplets

• Future You

• **Wiseman's Charge:** Endless Wisdom

• **Loan Shark's Charge:** Gambler's Hell

 **Abilities:**

• Blessing: Power: **The Greatest Baker That Ever Lived** Level 5

• Blessing: Power: **The Greatest Enchanter That Ever Lived** Level 8

• Blessing: Power: **Minor Blessings of The Gods** Level 10

• **Vale's Favor:** PASSIVE: Natural Regeneration (Restores 50 Health, Mana and Fatigue per minute)

• **Demacia's Favor:** PASSIVE: Alliance (Increases Chosen's Personality and Disposition to characters with good-based karma by 10 and characters with evil-based karma by 5)

• **Vale's Greater Favor** PASSIVE: Empowerment (Permanently increases Chosen's Health, Mana and Fatigue by 100)

• **Risen Elusian** (Chosen can sense the essences of Elusians and revive them. Number of revived Elusians and state of revived Elusians depend on Mana sacrificed)

 **Greater Power:**

• Gift of The Supreme Beings I (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Draw power from the Supreme Beings. Usable once a day)

• Gift of The Supreme Beings II (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Call upon the Supreme Beings to bless an object. Usable once a day)

• Gift of The Supreme Beings III (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Call upon the Supreme Beings to bring into existence a powerful phenomenon. Usable once a day)

• Gift of The Supreme Beings IV (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Call upon the Supreme Beings to change this world's mechanics)

 **Lesser Power:**

• **IMPROVE:** Touch of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Increase a target's Disposition towards you to 1000% for 5 min. and down to 300% after 24 hrs. thereafter)

• **IMPROVE:** Voice of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Command the world to do your bidding for 90 sec.)

• **IMPROVE:** Will of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Allows the multiple use of an Innate Power by sacrificing your Health and Mana and thereby gain a curse that will ban any form of healing or recovery for three days. 50% of maximum Health and Mana)

• **IMPROVE:** Defiance of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Allows the use of an Innate Power by sacrificing levels. The number of uses equals thrice the number of levels sacrificed.)

 **Innate Power:**

• Battle Realms: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent, Wolf (Summon creatures from this universe)

• Elder Scrolls and Diablo: Nirn and Sanctuary (Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe)

• Age of Mythology and Card Wars: God Powers and Card Magic (Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe)

• Age of Empires 3: God, Gold and Glory (Summon objects and creatures from this universe)

• Plants VS. Zombies: Plants AND Zombies (Summon objects and creatures from this universe)

• Don't Starve: Charlie will miss you! (Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe)

• Warcraft III: World Map Editor (Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe)

 **SKILLS:**

Light Affinity

Darkness Affinity

Water Affinity

Air Affinity

Earth Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Fire Affinity

Life Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Death Affinity

Divine Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Unholy Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Hell Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

•

 **Skill Points:** 15

 **Attribute Points:** 15

 **Create Points:** 35

 **Customization Points:** 35

 **Premium Points:** 35

 **Free Skills:** 8

•

 **Innate Power 1: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent, Wolf:**

 **Battle Realms: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent and Wolf: Summon creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Stay too long in one place and rice fields and bodies of water of varying shapes and sizes will start appearing as well as horses, wolves, shale spiders and hordelings. Horses, wolves, shale spiders and hordelings are allied with Adriel._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Generate one Yin and one Yang point once per day. Increases rate by which Adriel acquires Yin and Yang points by 30%._

 _Yin Points:_ _ **20**_ _. Yang Points:_ _ **20**_ _._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _When dangerously low on Health or in imminent danger, a swarm of wolves, shale spiders, hordelings and horses appear to defend Adriel._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Battle Realms Battle Gears are improved greatly._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _When used, summon Peasants from each of the four clans._

 **TEMPERING: Limit Release 1.**

 ** _ZENITH!_** **Innate Power 2: Nirn and Sanctuary:**

 **Elder Scrolls: Nirn: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 **Diablo: Sanctuary: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 ** _ZENITH!_** **Innate Power 3: God Powers and Card Magic:**

 **Age of Mythology: God Powers, Relics and Myth Units: Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe**

 **Cards Wars: Card Magic: Summon magic from this universe**

 **Innate Power 4: The New World**

 **Age of Empires 3: God, Gold and Glory: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summon a Native American/Native Asian Settlement once a day. Summon a Trade Route once a day. Summon a Treasure plus Treasure Guardians once a day. Treasure Guardians are allied with Adriel unless provoked. Technologies that send Experience or units can be used again after three days._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summon a natural resource three times a day. A dozen wild animals or herdable animals can be summoned at once up to three times a day. Technologies that send Experience or units can be used again after three days._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Gain Shipment Cards of all Nations. Level requirement is ignored. Gain Experience for Shipments by training units, killing enemies, collecting Treasures, building structures and via Trading Outposts, Nation bonuses and Technologies. Technologies that send Experience or units can be used again after three days._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Shipment Cards refresh every week. Shipment Cards that send upgrades can stack with each other but applies only to the Nation it belongs to. Non-infinite Shipment Cards that send units can be used again after three days. Technologies that send Experience or units can be used again after three days._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _When used, summon Villagers/Settlers, New World Explorer/Native American War Chief/Asian Monk, starting Town Centers as well as other Nation bonuses. Limitations per Nation still applies._

 **TEMPERING: AoE3 1**

 **Innate Power 5: Plants AND Zombies**

 **Plants VS. Zombies: Suburban Almanac- Index: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Passively activates the production and collection of Sun. In daytime, natural Sun production is doubled. In nighttime, natural Sun production is halted. Adriel automatically collects Sun._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summon a Level of choice where Plants can be planted or Zombies can be summoned for their normal prices. Summoning Plants or Zombies outside a Level cost more._ _ **SUMMONED INSIDE LEVEL ENVIRONMENT:**_ _Plants have immensely increased attack range and are incredibly accurate. Zombies have immensely increased movement speed and penetrate through defenses incredibly fast._ _ **SUMMONED OUTSIDE LEVEL ENVIRONMENT:**_ _Plants and Zombies can be placed at a greater range. Plants attack faster when near Adriel while Zombies move faster when near Adriel._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Plants and Zombies may be used beyond their intended effects. Plants and Zombies can use their abilities regardless of requirement and those abilities are further enhanced should the requirements be met. Plants and Zombies can move freely when summoned outside Level Environment._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Allows the summoning of environment modifiers and Level mechanics._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Generate three Plant Food a day_

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _All features are unlocked. Zen Gardens are all available. The Shop has many new features._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Plants and Zombies can teleport to Adriel regardless of distance._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _When dangerously low on Health or in imminent danger, a swarm of Plants and Zombies appear to defend Adriel._

 **Tempering: N/A**

 ** _ZENITH!_** **Innate Power 5: Don't Starve Together**

 **Don't Starve: Charlie will miss you!: Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe**

 ** _ZENITH!_** **Innate Power 6: Azeroth**

 **Warcraft III: World Map Editor: Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe**

•

Well, there goes any chance of leveling up this week. Thanks to my curses, that is. But it doesn't matter because I have three Innate Powers that became Zenith! Mwahahahahahaha! I had to admit that the Plants and Zombies stood out too much but that's my mistake for bringing them. It's not their fault. I think it's about time to pick another skill, don't you? I have 8 skills to pick for free.

 **LIFE AFFINITY:**

Place of Wonder

Wonder: Wisdom

Wonder: Knowledge

Wonder: Wishes

Wonder: Fate

Wonder: Treasure

Wonder: Power

 **UNHOLY AFFINITY:**

Witches Sabbath

I took seven from Life Affinity and one from Unholy Affinity. This would be a great supplement to all my peepz. There goes the freebies.

•

 **Hell Affinity:**

UPGRADE: Lesser Devil of Lust

UPGRADE: Lesser Devil of Gluttony

UPGRADE: Lesser Devil of Greed

Lessest Devil of Wrath (2 points) (Summon a fallen angel of wrath)

Lessest Devil of Pride (2 points) (Summon a fallen angel of pride)

Lessest Devil of Envy (2 points) (Summon a fallen angel of envy)

Lessest Devil of Sloth (2 points) (Summon a fallen angel of sloth)

Lessest General of Limbo (3 points) (Circles of Hell Set. Summon a general from the Circle of Limbo. Limited by spell level)

Lessest General of Lust (3 points) (Circles of Hell Set. Summon a general from the Circle of Lust. Limited by spell level)

Lessest General of Gluttony (3 points) (Circles of Hell Set. Summon a general from the Circle of Gluttony. Limited by spell level)

Lessest General of Greed (3 points) (Circles of Hell Set. Summon a general from the Circle of Gluttony. Limited by spell level)

Lessest General of Wrath (3 points) (Circles of Hell Set. Summon a general from the Circle of Heresy. Limited by spell level)

Lessest General of Heresy (3 points) (Circles of Hell Set. Summon a general from the Circle of Anger. Limited by spell level)

Lessest General of Violence (3 points) (Circles of Hell Set. Summon a general from the Circle of Violence. Limited by spell level)

Lessest General of Fraud (3 points) (Circles of Hell Set. Summon a general from the Circle of Limbo. Limited by spell level)

Lessest General of Treachery (3 points) (Circles of Hell Set. Summon a general from the Circle of Limbo. Limited by spell level)

•

 **Unholy Affinity:**

Curse Dominion (5 points) (Set into place into a location with your looping choice of a curse)

Curse Lineage (5 points) (Curse an entire bloodline with your looping choice of a curse)

Curse Fate (5 points) (Curse an individual life with your looping choice of a curse)

Undead Beast Horde (5 points) (Create your chosen amount of undead beasts)

Undead Monster Horde (5 points) (Create your chosen amount of undead monsters)

Demonic Disturbance (5 points) (Curse an area into a focus for demonic activity)

Vampirism (5 points) (Endow vampiric curse into a supplicant)

Beastshifter Curse (5 points) (Endow chimeric curse into a supplicant)

Leeching Legion (10 points) (Aura. All followers gain vampiric attacks and continually leech the lifeforce of nearby enemies)

Mass Parasitism (10 points) (Aura. Inject into all your followers a parasitic symbiote that can use multiple supplementing abilities)

Antagonism (10 points) (Aura. All followers deal more damage per consecutive attack on the same target)

•

Hhhmmm… The Circles of Hell Set. Would it be good if I just invest into this? 3x7=27. 35-27=8. I still have 8 points left. I took all the Circles of Hell Set.

0_0 - LITERAL REACTION

 **Circles of Hell Set Complete!**

 **All Lessest-Less General spells turn to (normal) General spells**

 **Less Mass Demonic Summoning**

 **ACQUIRED! Demonic Summoning**

 **ACQUIRED! Corruption**

 **ACQUIRED! Lessest Greater Demonic Summoning**

 **ACQUIRED! Lessest Create Undead**

 **ACQUIRED! Lessest Create Demon**

 **Lesser Demonic Affinity UNLOCK!**

 **Greater Demonic Affinity UNLOCK!**

WTF?! Thank God I didn't pick anything of those, I would've been wasting my points on all for nothing. Then I remembered I picked Demonic Wish-Granting and I facepalmed. No, no, no… It's okay, it's okay, Adriel. You didn't know this would happen. Still, I couldn't help but feel dismayed for the skill points I wasted on the others.

With my remaining points, I brought Lessest Apotheosis to Less Apotheosis. This would keep me safe and sound for now.

I activated a ring and rose high into the air. I surveyed everything I owned. I saw Ratharbor, the Dragon's Coast, the Archipelago, the PvZ Islands and the AoE3 Beanstalk. I closed my eyes again and conjured upon my power.

Since I can just mod things, I decided to make a custom-made map. I'm calling this one Great Bridges. It's a series of breath-taking islands interconnected by winding natural bridges. The Good race, the Icy race and the Evil race will have 2 major islands of their own and 12 smaller islands that each contained 4 Estates. All the resources here were inexhaustible.

At the heart of the island, I enlisted some help from my Warcraft III Innate Power by summoning a burning town that was infested by respawning hostile undead creeps and I added some Way Gates to Ratharbor as well. Keeps for each race appeared and my new followers started on making their glorious kingdoms. Just so you know, the undead there is solely for harvesting Honor points. I want those three Dragons up and running.

As for my Warcraft III units, I summoned a custom-made map again. It's called Chaos Island. I called it that way because it's pretty much chaotic. The overall theme of the island was Sunken Ruins with inexhaustible gold mines and trees, tropical weather and all the historic ruins and all, but the center was where all the chaos began. I made excellent starting places for Humans, Orcs, Undead, Night Elves, Naga and the Monolith Forces. At the center was a gathering of all Neutral buildings and undead-spawning grounds solely for training and farming purposes right at the middle.

Chaos Island and Great Bridges was no bigger than the Dragon's Coast but they were magically expanded to be way bigger when you actually step on the map. I also modded some neutral buildings that sold every creep and item in Warcraft III and put them there. The ones you can actually pull off to see clearly on the World Map Editor. Just be calm, baby, I'm making modded heroes, races and creeps in the near future. Just you wait.

Workers from each race soon began their work, and like the races from Stronghold Legends, their kingdoms would undoubtedly rise and prosper.

The Mana cost of the Innate Power remained the same so I was wondering to what did the increased costs for abilities and spells meant. Did that mean my Abilities and Spells tab only? Since I'm getting the hang of four bodies, I can simply switch my Innate Powers among the four freely without having to open the choices screen every time.

As for the Rewritten Fates' Disney Princesses, I'm excited to see their powers. Personally, I love the Princesses but I dislike the shameless commercial propaganda Disney does with them _(You all know what happened to Frozen and Moana, right?)_. I know they have bills to meet and people to pay like all of us but this is ridiculous.

Let's just say sometimes Disney makes my head ache but you gotta admit they can come up with some lovable characters every now and then. Look who's talking. You complain a damn lot, Adriel, but you're first in line every time a Disney Princess product hits the shelves.

Anyhoo… You know, for example, the seas parting on your command and some giant woman made of flora comes gracefully sailing out is a big shock-and-awe factor. What're the people of this world gonna think when they see it? I'm talking about Moana's Ocean and Te Fiti, of course, in case you haven't watched Moana yet _(Seriously?)_.

If you haven't heard about Rewritten Fates yet, I don't blame you. It's an underground publication. It's not the slightest adult or dirty or something, nothing like that actually, but the story's pretty grim and dark.

Think of it as Disney Princesses meets Warhammer 40k. You get the idea. IT'S SO AWESOME! Here's some of the developments there:

 **Snow White** is some kind of keeper of beasts with some seriously dangerous animal companions.

 **Aurora** can transform into a dragon Maleficent-like.

 **Cinderella** combines a beast keeper and a fairy wish-granter _(Hybrid Snow White+Jasmine)_.

 **Belle's** an inventor prodigy _(They ain't going for the shapeshifter)_.

 **Wendy** and **Tinkerbell** are full-fledged fairy queens.

 **Pocahontas** commands the spirits.

 **Jasmine** can grant wishes _(From princess to genie)_.

 **Ariel** has her father's magic trident.

 **Mulan** knows many martial arts _(She's like Po and the Furious Five combined)_.

 **Kida Nedakh** has major spiritual mojo.

 **Megara** is some kind of god-caller.

 **Judy's** bringing down the heat with some boys in blues _(Furries, of course!)_.

 **Alice** commands Wonderland.

 **Nala** commands the Pride Lands.

 **Merida's** an accomplished rider and archer and can polymorph people into bears _(Wait, is that a good thing?) (With her allied witch, it's a double polymorph)_.

 **Esmeralda** can influence emotions in varying degrees and is a battle-dancer.

 **Joy, Disgust** and **Sadness,** with **Fear and Anger,** are along the lines of Esmeralda's emotion manipulation but specific and more diverse, are intangible and must inhabit a host.

 **Maid Marian** is the Florence Nightingale of healing and medicine.

 **Giselle** is a master of teleportation and can turn into a dragon too _(Flightless Aurora)_.

 **Vanellope** has many arcade buddies.

 **Jane** is well-versed in the sciences and alchemy.

 **Rapunzel** has life-manipulating hair _(Magical means compared to Maid Marian)_.

 **Tiana** can cook up a lot of nice things, can shapeshift into a frog and knows some voodoo _(Dig a little deeper!)_.

 **Elsa** has major frost and ice powers while **Anna's** power is not yet seen but she's hinted to be psychic.

 **Moana** has the Ocean and Te Fiti.

 **Sofia** can summon all other Princesses.

Oh, yeah, Princess Avengers. Oh, and that's not everything. It'll take way too long if I name it all in here.

As for the Don't Starve Innate Power, I nearly fainted to know that I wasn't required to project their world into this one in order for me to tap into them. They have a separate world of their own that I can freely explore and interact with. Since its ZENITH status, I can just send Charlie on a hunting trip every now and then. If you know what I mean.

Oh, yeah, I also forgot to mention that my Warcraft III Innate Power was assigned to another Arch-Existence because "it's so big". What does that even mean? I know Age of Empires 3 is a big one and I wouldn't be surprised if Warcraft III was just as big. Wait, it would be considering the amount of modding freedom to the game. Yeah, that makes sense now. This Arch-Existence is named Conqueror. I have four Arch-Existences with me. Is that even normal?

"Persephone, you there?" I asked to no one is particular. Her presence came to me in seconds.

 _"_ _How is it going, Addy?"_

"I just got another Arch-Existence. Is that a normal thing?" I asked.

 _"_ _Never, actually. Persephone has never seen a Chosen assigned with two or more Arch-Existences before. Just you. Persephone does not know what reason behind Their Inevitabilities' decision. We only know that Existences must obey should the order be given."_

"It's not bothersome, mind you. I'm just a little disturbed. Wiseman, Conqueror, can you hear me?" I asked to the wind. Then they came as well. Wiseman's presence was soft, lulling one, like a gentle summer breeze on a nice day. It was filled with nostalgia of memorable days. Conqueror's presence was an impatient one, like a volcano near exploding asking for your permission to explode and you don't know what the hell to tell him.

 _"_ _You called?"_

Conqueror asked, his voice was a hiss of a snake poised to strike.

 _"_ _Yes, my lord?"_

Wiseman asked, his voice was refined and gentle like a singing brook.

"Loan Shark, I know you're there." I said to the wind again. Persephone and Conqueror had burst into protests immediately. Wiseman kept silent but I could hear him drawing a deep breath.

 _"_ _Yes?"_

Loan Shark's voice came in an exaggerated drawl. He seemed to be enjoying the fact that I called him with us. "Don't fight, guys. I'm just asking you some questions." I said.

Persephone: _"Persephone must advice against the presence of this traitor!"_

Wiseman: _"Is it wise to meddle with this outcast?"_

Conqueror: _"Humph!"_

Loan Shark: _"It will be my pleasure, Chosen!"_

"Don't worry about the Loan Shark. He's cool. He gave me a lot of freebies a while ago. It's almost a steal." I said gleefully. The Loan Shark uttered a gnashing sound that was like millions of teeth against a blackboard. I giggled.

Persephone: _"Those curses are nothing to laugh at, Adriel!"_

Loan Shark: _"The next spin will not be so lucky."_

I made a serious face. "I don't know why all of you are gathered around me but let's all get along, okay? I don't want any of you fighting each other and I don't want any of you provoking the other. That last bit was for you, Loan Shark, You seem to make a career out of being the villain." I said.

The Loan Shark snorted at that but he didn't disagree, just accepting it like a good, little soldier. Persephone was the oldest among them and decided to take command. Wiseman would agree with her as long as it was reasonable, putting my good above all. Conqueror would a little harder to control and ten times that amount of difficulty for the Loan Shark.

I don't want any of them fighting over something. As I was to launch about my piece, I saw something on the horizon. It was a dark cloud steadily making its way towards us. I paled when I realized where I saw that fog before. "Uuuuuuhhh… Guys?" I squeaked, pointing at that direction. A wailing siren sounded somewhere. It sounded on all over the places I ruled.

Loan Shark: _"2,920,860."_

Persephone: _"Their numbers?"_

Loan Shark: _"Uhuh."_

Wiseman: _"Lord Adriel, you must seek safety immediately!"_

"No, I'm standing with all of you. We'll meet this attack head-on." I said severely. Hey, I'm cursed and I don't care. Nobody's attacking my place and gets away with it. Quickly, I tapped into my Warcraft III Innate Power and made a custom Fountain of Mana with a customized Mana Regeneration Aura. It was healing me for a hefty amount at a rapid rate and its aura range was global. **_"By the power of Hera, Nephthys, Horus, Hyperion, Atlas, Chang'e and Ao Kuang, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. I summoned the Lightning Storm, Ancestors, Tornado, Chaos, Implode, Barrage and Tsunami God Powers respectively and unleashed this awesome force of nature upon the onslaught of undead.

We were joined by my legion of Cards, Plants and Zombies at Piltover teleporting to my side, Battle Realms units and Age of Empires 3 units. The wailing siren was louder than ever. The portals from the Cyber City and Diablo 2 realms were bursting open and creatures from those worlds were pouring in. It was a literal all-hands-on-deck situation.

The undead had been cut in half by the combined damage dealt by the God Powers but they continued on. The Black Mist surged in and we clashed. The sound rung across the battlefield. I was suddenly surrounded by Scooby Doo Villains and I looked back to see Mystery Inc. and the Cyber Gang frantically flying towards me. Apparently, one of the spells granted by my Persephone's Charge title included a magical flight spell.

"Addy! You, like, need to hide somewhere, man!" Shaggy and Cyber-Shaggy said in a panic. He, Scooby, Cyber-Shaggy and Cyber-Scooby were chewing their nails fearfully. "No. You guys join the fight. We're doing this together." I said with conviction. They sighed as I said this and reluctantly obeyed.

Mystery Inc. summoned The Phantom of The High School Musical, Toy Robotus, The Deep One, The Witch Queen, El Scaryachi and The Yeti from First Frights and Spooky Swamp. They called on The Bleakrock Witch, The Ghost Ringmaster, The Monster of The Depths, The Cryptid, The Guardians of The Desert Rose, Fairwaters Triangle, The Coolsville and Old Coolsville Spirits and The Organism from Scooby Doo: THE RPG. Each of these Bosses summoned their own armies of minions and pressed the attack.

The hordes of the Burning Hells joined us. I saw Andariel, Duriel, Mephisto, Diablo and Baal lead their demonic armies from the rift. Now that I have ZENITH status on those Innate Powers, I can command them. This is some major ego-booster. Hahaha! Nothing like commanding the Prime Evils to do what you want them to do! Our forces clashed.

 _"_ _Adriel, the Twin Kingdoms are under attack. Do you want to help them?"_

Persephone's voice interrupted me. I froze. The Twin Kingdoms? What's that? Then I remembered the two island nations visible from the Dragon's Coast. Kirin and Xenis. OMFG. I completely forgot all about my neighbors! "Guys, go with your Villains and assist in the two kingdoms nearby." I said. Mystery Inc. and the Cyber Gang looked both relieved and alarmed at the sudden change of orders. The Scooby Doo portion of the fighting force of ours split from the main body and headed to the two islands on the horizon.

I found it strange though. The shades of the Black Mist were usually so feral in their attacks, now they look almost civilized. They were attacking and retreating like they were disciplined armed forces. This is not an ordinary attack. I could tell that although we were up against the Black Mist, there was something to it that was almost suspicious. The portals from the Sanctuary and Cyber City worlds were bursting open. Adventurers had joined the fray.

I saw several adventurer groups I know. Somewhere in that chaos, I saw the Silent Marchers and Ravenfall. I had no time for pleasantries though. A literal storm of fireballs surrounded me and I sent it unto the enemy lines. Ever since I've been carrying that titles saying I was the charge of an Arch-Existence, I've been sensing an empathic link with them. I could hear Persephone commanding the overall actions of the Existences, Wiseman was launching his own calculated attacks and Conqueror was busy cursing that he couldn't join the fight because of his current state. The Loan Shark had disappeared but I can sense him.

Although I'm much weaker with my four bodies, I had the greater advantage because I had little in the way of offense anyway. Because each of my body had all the enchanted items I created for myself, I had four times as much damage output from it. I recalled my two other bodies from Piltover and had them join me. One body was throwing a storm of fireballs, the second was throwing a storm of ice spikes, the third was throwing a storm of lightning lances and the fourth was throwing a storm of acid bombs.

I didn't know what a fantastic sight I made to the adventurers below. I was throwing an avalanche of elemental attacks at the enemy and there was no sign of me letting up. Now I know why Syndra is always a given. LOL. The numbers of the undead were decreasing rapidly by the seconds. What seemed to be millions had dwindled down to mere thousands in a little over than twenty minutes.

When an hour passed, only hundreds remained. Since it was basically safe already, I flew towards the direction of Kirin and Xenis. A concentration of undead was there already. Mystery Inc., the Cyber Gang and the Villains had done a wonderful job building a safety net. I did a rerun of the elemental barrage I did earlier. But for the lolz, I also summoned several Disney Princesses to help me. I summoned Ariel, Moana, Megara and Elsa. Ariel and Moana had home team advantage because we're surrounded by water. Elsa has ice powers so I can expect that much from her. I want to see how Megara turned out from in this one. She has a real heavy one, I believe.

0_0 - LITERAL REACTION. OMFG! These women could turn me! They really could set me straight! OMFG! They're so beautiful they make world-class beauties like Geisha, Fan Geisha, Druidess and Channeler look hideous. OMFG! They're so beautiful! They're so beautiful! THEY'RE SO BEAUTIFUL!

I was busy fangaying over the Princesses. "What a nice time to show up." Megara said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and looked at the hordes of undead. "It's okay. This'll be fun!" Ariel said energetically. They smiled and gave me a salute before they made off on their own. Wow, look at them. Ariel and Moana leapt to the waters below, Ariel turning into a mermaid and the Ocean rising up to catch Moana.

A little while later, the Ocean and Ariel were calling down a storm, raining lightning unto the undead. Elsa's ice constructs joined the fight. She joined my own barrage of ice attacks with her own. Megara's power was to call on the gods of Olympus to help. It was like my own Age of Mythology Innate Power but much more flexible. She called upon Hades and the ruler of the underworld answered. Undead were expelled from the ground like surface-to-air missiles. Beside her right now was a giant figure of swirling darkness and smoke.

You know, I wasn't really imagining what the gods would look like when I made that modification but I guess it settled for nothing less than awe-inspiring.

•

It was a full nine hours straight of defending before the Harrowing was finally destroyed. The Black Mist receded from the lands and waters and retreated to the Shadow Isle. I have to be very honest about this because I found it highly suspicious. I saw Thresh during the attack but the God Power of Loki, Spy, told me that he was still at the Shadow Isles. What's happening here exactly?

Is it possible to have two Threshes at the time? It is possible that my God Power was somehow discovered and faked? I shook my head. That can't be. This was something else entirely. I could sense that from the way how coordinated the undead attacks were. It was almost like they were dancing by someone else's invisible strings.

I closed my eyes. **_"By the power of Athena, I summon thee!"_** I intoned. The heavens opened in all their brilliance and healing light rained down. People and objects on both Kirin and Xenis were healed. I had cast Savior instantly when I arrived here. Savior is the strongest mass-shield spell that my enchanted items could cast right now. All the citizens of the Twin Kingdoms are now protected from the assault.

There were many wounded but no one died. That's what's important.

The Villains were not taking any chances and formed a great wall in case a second wave was coming. Ariel and the Ocean joined forces to create a storm that would reach all the way to the Shadow Isle and ravage it. Megara sent her specters after the retreating undead as well then thanked Hades before He returned to the underworld.

Mystery Inc., the Cyber Gang, the Princesses and I flew down to the Twin Kingdoms. They were really small islands but the people of both lands had turned to alchemy and magical means to fortify and make better of their surroundings. Giant water lilies were used as artificial islands for residential purposes. Giant beanstalks functioned the same. I say someone ripped off my idea. Or was I the one who ripped off of theirs?

The moment we landed the people, citizens and soldiers alike, fell on their knees but kept a reverent gaze upon me. Then a hundred choruses of voices rose. They were thanking me for saving their countries and their lives. It was so, so awkward for all of us. Hurrying down the street were armed soldiers, better equipped than the others, and they were… "Summoned beings." the Velmas said. Megara agreed with her. "How can you know?" I asked.

"Look closer." Ariel said. "What?" I said. "Rhat?" the Scoobys said at the same time. Then that's when I noticed it. The moving armors had no one inside them. They were literally running on empty. The armors were guarding two people. Two tall guys who looked to be no older than seventeen. They were twins.

They slowed down the moment they came to us and the twins had joined their people in genuflecting. "Please dispense the honorifics. Is your people all right?" I said. The twins' heads came up and looked at me in surprise. "We were prepared to die to the last man should the Harrowing break through. We did not expect Lord Adriel would intervene himself." one of them said. I noticed that the twins had heterochromic eyes.

The one who had spoken had a green left eye and a red right eye, this was an opposite color scheme to his twin brother.

"There is also no need for flattery or praises. Is your people alright?" I asked again. The twins rose from their position and looked at me with traces of growing respect. "Yes, we're all right here. Thanks to your timely appearance." they chorused. I smiled at them. "My peepz will stay here for a moment in case of another attack. I will be back to atone for any damages." I said. We all rose into the air again and made our way back to New Adriel. I left The Phantom of The High School Musical and The Deep One and their minions to defend Kirin and Xenis in case of another attack.

I swiftly flew back to Ratharbor to see what happened there. It wasn't as damaged as I thought it would be. A large side of the place looked uncharacteristically pristine and unharmed but its other side had billowing pillars of smoke rising from flames being tended to. There were no wounded. I could see healers, Existence and otherwise, everywhere. **_"By the power of Athena, I summon thee!"_** someone said. I recognized that voice.

It was an echo of my own. The heavens opened once more and healing light descended. "Whoaaaaaa…" I said in awe. "Who did that?" I asked.

 _"_ _Something I would call a reward for a job well done! Let those fools have a taste of the might of the Existences!"_

I was wondering what he meant about that when a hologram appeared in front of me.

 **UNLOCKED! AIR AFFINITY**

 **UNLOCKED! AIR AFFINITY: TRUE ECHO!**

 _"_ _Be careful where you tread, little Chosen. It seems we have caught the attention of an unwanted guest."_

I was gonna asked about what the hell that meant but I felt the Loan Shark's presence disappearing. He was slipping away even before the question was formed by my mind. He was gone. And with him the answer to the riddle he had just spoken.

Persephone, Wiseman and Conqueror came up to me. I told them what the Loan Shark had told me. "Do you guys have any idea what he meant by that?" I asked.

Persephone: _"What attacked us is certainly powerful but I could sense it was not Existence or Chosen. He must mean the presence of a powerful individual of this world."_

Conqueror: _"Let them come! They will pay for their hubris with their lives!"_

Persephone: _"Do not underestimate an unseen foe, brother. They might be more than what our puppet-bodies could handle."_

Conqueror: _"You grow sentimental, sister! I say we crush them before they can threaten us once again!"_

Persephone: _"I believe I had shown us all before what would happen if I were to do such thing again or do you forget, brother?"_

"Whoa, Nelly. You guys calm down. We don't know who attacked us or why but we don't need to fight amongst ourselves." I hastily cut in. I sensed a blooming argument here, guys.

Conqueror: _"Give me the order! I will crush them myself!"_

"There's no need for that, Conqueror. I will not risk losing you." I said and for once, Conqueror seemed to a loss for words. He's like some hotheaded, stubborn, war-freak little brother. Always wanting to please and show off, prove to people how much of a big guy he is, capable of anything handed his way. Heart of stone, brawn of mountain, that sort of thing. I think I pleased him with what I said.

Conqueror: _"V-ve-v-very well. I obey for now."_

Yep. I was right. I could hear the pleased shyness in his voice. "Persephone, Wiseman, assess the damage we received. Tell me our losses." I said. They agreed and departed. "Conqueror, I promise you that you will have your time. For now, you must gather your strength. Prepare your armies. Never look down on your enemy. You will pay dearly for that if it goes to your head. Do you understand?" I said.

 _"_ _I heed and obey."_

He said that meekly then he disappeared as well.

I gazed down on Ratharbor. I should thank the adventurers that assisted in the defense. I owe it to them that we were successful. No one's effort is worth looking down upon. Had the defense given way, Ratharbor would've been swimming with the undead.

Where the hell did they come from anyway?

·

The twin storms created by Ariel and the Ocean reached the Shadow Isles, converging into a powerful force of destruction that ripped the Isles apart with the very wrath of nature. While the chaotic force raged on, the wall of Tartarian Gates remained safe and untouched as did the Tartarian Spawns that came from it. Among the few who remained safe from the elemental attacks above was a Dark Lord who was feared among the shades of this cursed land.

It was the Iron Revenant. Mordekaiser sensed the terrible carnage above and sighed once more. As one born from the undead, he now felt that he had pledged his allegiance to a lesser power instead.

None from the Shadow Isles had managed to lay a hand against one Tartarian Gate. All had been destroyed, those who survived walked away with their pride broken and fear drilled into their unbeating hearts. The things that came from those gates were powerful, even moreso in their numbers.

Mordekaiser's shades had been reduced greatly ever since the attack against the gates. His Liches were all intact since he needed them to resurrect him should he fall again. Just a dozen Liches and a handful of shades, that's all that remained of his dark army. He could be worse off. Hecarim's spectral cavalry had been reduced to two dozen remaining horsemen. Thresh's power and sanity was slowly draining away because of his broken lamp. Karthus was nowhere to be found.

Then and there, Mordekaiser decided to seek out the master of the Tartarian Gates and the one who has been attacking them. He would pledge his allegiance to them and would ask for greater power in return.

He rose from his dark throne, ordered his Liches to gather all the worthy tributes and rallied what remained of his forces. He was going to find Adriel and he was going to be his servant. He will buy his way through another dark ascension.

A billowing parade of Black Mist rose all around him as Mordekaiser's party exited the sunken fortress. He stopped. Amongst the gnarled specter-trees was a woman draped in white dress, her mangled hair hiding her face. It was another Dark Lord who remained to be unknown up to know.

It was Lattice, the Nightmare Worker. She wandered about the Isles, augmenting the Black Mist or the undead she came across into nightmares of hellish proportions. Many Dark Lords sought to hoard her services all to themselves. Lattice was a Dark Lord but she didn't possess any influence or power. Her title was only for formality.

"I see you've taken up my offer." Lattice said. Her tone had a terrifying quality to it that affected even the dead. Mordekaiser looked at the female specter. She had approached him with an offer to join her in pledging their allegiance to another. Mordekaiser looked at her contemplatively. He could take her on here and now, force her services to his own.

He also knew Lattice knew what he was thinking right now. And she was toying with him. No one really knew how strong Lattice was. They just knew she could make stronger brands of horror. If he took her on right now, who would win?

"Let us go." Mordekaiser said. Lattice smiled widely and chuckled. Her hair had risen around her like a tangled blanket. With a great swoosh, the two Dark Lords rose high to the air and flew away. In just four days' time, they would meet face to face with the Lord of Ratharbor, the so-called High Priest Adriel.

·

News of the successful defense of Ratharbor against the scourge of the undead had spread all across Runeterra. Many great a nation had wizened up against the unpredictable attacks from the Shadow Isles. Particularly profitable in these endeavors were Piltover and Zaun. They had been most responsible for the technologies that could detect the Black Mist long before it made landfall.

Not anyone would believe the news that something so small a speck of a city such as New Adriel would survive the Harrowing. It would be even more unbelievable that the city had not suffered any visible damage at all. With countless specter recordings playing, Crystal Screens and Spinning Wires showed again and again the source of their disbelief. There had been rumors that the new High Priest of Demacia was powerful, clearly they had not anticipated how powerful he was.

Among those watching were the Elder Council of Ionia and Queen Ashe of the Avarosans. It was then and there they decided that they had to ally themselves with Adriel for the sake of their people's survival.

·

I opened a portal to Ezreal's apartment and sighed heavily as I stepped into it. The portal closed behind me and Ezreal greeted me with a possessive hug. "You okay?!" he asked worriedly. "Yeah. That was too much excitement for one day." I said. There was one me back at Ratharbor assessing things, another one me back at Demacia to calm them down, there was one me back at Kirin and Xenis and the last me's here with Ezreal.

"Where are the others?" I asked. Ezreal grinned apologetically. "I told them visiting hours are over. You need major Zen for meditation and all that religious stuff." he said. The bastard used me as a way to get rid of his pesky family. "Really?" I said in disbelief.

The other me in Kirin and Xenis was having a breather. With me were Mystery Inc., the Cyber Gang and the Princesses. The twins were among the last of the noble lineage of the Twin Kingdoms' monarchy. All others had perished from defending their island kingdoms from attacks from the outside. What remained of the Blueheart family were three maiden great-aunts, an infant brother and the twins.

"I don't get it. I was waiting for you guys to make the first contact with us. Why haven't you done so?" I asked in bewilderment. The twins, Atenthiel and Manathiel, looked at me in surprise. "We didn't think we'd be worthy of you. Our kingdoms never had a High Priest before. They usually go where more people are." Manthiel said. He's the one with the green left eye and a red right eye. Atenthiel had red left eye and green right eye.

It helped me distinguish the two a little bit easier.

As if we practiced it, the Existences and I sighed heavily. The twins looked surprised. "Your innocence is both refreshing and alarming." the Freds said. We all agreed with that. The Villains remained at a watchful lookout in case of another attack. "Walk with me, princes." I said. I rose and walked through the cultured paths of the small castle.

It wasn't a castle really, more like an oversized manor. It was fortified and simple, not carrying the imposing airs of a Demacian stronghold or the overdecorated design of the Ionians. I liked it better this way. Kirin and Xenis had mainly taken to farming and fishing for food. Because their kingdoms were both islands, woodworking was a luxury. Trees didn't grow abundantly in the two anyways.

Kirin and Xenis, however, were gifted with many people who had affinity with nature magic. This gift had been a legacy of the gods to them. Legend has it that the first Blueheart had been a favorite of the Earth God and the children of the Twin Kingdoms carried this divine blessing.

These druids tended to the forested patches of the island and extracted wood from the trees without harming them. They also cared for the herbs and other plants that could assist them in their healthcare and everyday living.

Atenthiel and Manathiel confessed they had copied my design of the Giant Beanstalk for the expansion over the waters. In years' time, they aimed to build an artificial island that would connect the two kingdoms. This would shorten the time needed to cross the seas.

"You've done well without any help from anyone." I commented. The twins didn't know how to take it. "We managed fine but it's all hard work. We don't know how you did it with your plant-construct but the upkeep from the water lilies alone are draining our druids." Atenthiel confessed. "Still, a good job is a good job." I said. I was thinking on how to help them since it was because of me that inconvenienced them _(Even if they don't really know that)_.

"Lord Adriel, is it alright to speak?" Atenthiel said. I heard Manathiel hiss something at his twin brother. "You were wondering if I could help you?" I asked. The twins looked at me in surprise. "Yes, milord." the twins said. I smiled at them. "Yeah, I can do that." I said warmly. I activated a ring and rose high into the air. I tapped into my Warcraft III Innate Power and modified the Fountain of Power I made. Instead of just being me, the HP and MP Regeneration Aura would also affect all of the plants created through my Seedling and Grow spells.

So that I don't have to give them Mana myself every end of the week.

I closed my eyes and summoned my Seedling and Grow spells. Seeds appeared on my palm and I imbued them with supernormal and supernatural properties.

 **Adriel's Seedlings:** The Giant Water Lily of the Twin Kingdoms

· Natural Self-sustainability

· Magical Self-sustainability

· Natural Self-repair

· Magical Self-repair

· Immunity to pestilence

· Immunity to blight

· Immunity to disease

· Greater Damage Resistance

· Greater Damage Nullification

· Creates a network of giant water lilies that can be built upon

· Some water lilies feature a replenishing forested area

· Some water lilies feature an area suitable for animal husbandry

· Some water lilies feature areas with naturally formed homes

· Some water lilies feature areas with naturally formed farmlands

· Creates up to four giant beanstalks that can be used for housing and expansion. These beanstalks feature magical spores that maintain it and transport to levels

· Requires a tribute of Mana once per week to function properly

When I opened my eyes, my plant sat upon the base of the rocky shores called The Wind's Peak. From there, vines and tendrils reached out to the waters, forming natural bridges and roads and intertwining paths that reached to other water lilies that had unnatural features on their leaves. Giant beanstalks had sprouted on each of the cardinal directions and reached all the way to heaven.

Like the Giant Beanstalk back at New Adriel, this one would be used for living and other sustaining purposes. I didn't give it the magical cloud that could be built upon. I reserved that one for the Giant Beanstalk alone. The Giant Water Lily reached out and annexed the ones made by the Twin Kingdoms' druids. These would free the druids of the strain they felt. I couldn't claim to know how they felt but I knew it was hard work. Not everyone was a cheat character like me.

"Your people may finally grow." I said as I descended down. The twins were awestruck at the sight. They couldn't find the words but when they looked at me, they quickly dropped to their knees. "We pledge our loyalty!" the twins chorused. "There will be no such thing. I would like my relationship with Kirin and Xenis into a real friendship instead of an alliance." I said. The twins looked at me and smiled gratefully.

Back at Piltover… Ezreal stared at this world's version of a high-end television set. The news blared of the attack at New Adriel and how it was staved off effectively. Piltovans and Zaunites couldn't believe what they saw. I had some live coverage as well. It was nice that it occurred to me to change clothes before appearing back at Ratharbor.

If Magnus could see me now, he'd be so shocked at my uncharacteristic display of common sense. "Holy shit. This is why you disappeared?" he asked, eyes wide with horror. "Yeah. Sorry." I said meekly. He looked at me. "What are you even apologizing for?" he asked. "For making you worry, of course." I said. He rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "How did it go?" he asked.

"The usual." I said easily. Ezreal sighed. "You know you have a knack of attracting a whole lot of trouble, right?" he said. I rolled by eyes. Boy, do I know it. "Hey, I wasn't expecting an attack today, okay? It's been a slow day." I said. He kept looking at me as if he couldn't believe me. I brightened suddenly. I teleported and reappeared after five seconds. "Ezzy, can I have this?" I asked, holding up the Zerg egg.

I was right. I inspected the thing and confirmed my suspicions. It was not just any Zerg egg. This contained a Broodmother larva. SCORE! "What's that anyway? I've given up studying that thing. I can't get any information from it." Ezreal said. "That's because this thing isn't from this world." I said, my eyes wide with excitement. Both of us were discussing the egg in no time. "This is from another world? Is it from the Void?" Ezreal asked. I also noticed he didn't sounded scared as he was supposed to be.

"Nah. It's from a far distant world than that. I was wondering how it got here. Someone like me must've brought it with him or her." I said. Ezreal looked at me in surprise. "There are others like you?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded. "I'm not a High Priest, Ezreal, like the ones you have here. I'm a Chosen. We spend our lives honoring the Supreme Beings who created us. It's not an impossibility that one of my kind stepped into this world long before I did." I said to him.

Ezreal was quiet at that revelation. Maybe it's because I think of him as a little brother that I'm able to spout every nonsense that enters my head. "I need your help, Ezreal. I need you to find where this egg came from exactly." I said. He looked at me in surprise again. "What for?" he asked. "If the slightest chance I could meet one of my own here, I would feel less lonely." I told him. He slowly nodded, never leaving his gaze on my eyes. It was as if he was looking for the slightest signs that I was lying.

Ezreal looked away. "What's with that? Of course, I'll help you out." he said. I could see color rising to his cheeks. "Let's go once I've settled everything in Demacia and here." I said. He nodded, looking excited for once.

·

Three days has passed since my stay here in Piltover. In Demacia, however, another thing was happening. The leader of the Noxian Empire was visiting. I had retrieved the two Lightshields from Cyber City. It's pretty good. Working everything out as planned. It's a slow healing though.

The streets of Demacia was eerily quiet, save for the soldiers garbed in literally shining armor. They formed a great line that displayed both their nation's respect and pride for their visitor and also their wariness and readiness for any unexpected assault.

The Noxians knew this but made no rash actions. This was because the coterie of guards that Swain had brought with him served under him directly. These were humans augmented with powerful dark magic, others twisted by it. The magic-negating capabilities of Demacian petricite was nothing before them but an annoyance. An annoyance they could easily overcome. They all wore dark robes etched with runescript of alien language and exuded a trickle of black smoke from their bodies.

What they escorted, however, was so out of place that anyone who watched it would simply gaze in awe and disbelief or shake their heads vigorously just to make sure one wasn't dreaming. The Noxians formed a great circle around what appeared to be a giant swan. Pure white and massive, its slender neck wore a garland of decadent flower and a glittering crown of the most precious jewels adorned its head. It swam gracefully on a magical pond that rose and fell as it traveled onwards. The pond hosted fishes of many colors and lilies that shot displays of shining spores into the air. Sweet perfume of flowers filled the air and faeries carried strings of glowing silk.

This was ironic to the dark clouds that followed the entourage and the host of unholy warriors that guarded it. "What the hell is that?" Garen couldn't help himself from asking. The scene unfolding before them was anything but ordinary. "It looks pretty." Lux commented, a Soul-Guide Cherubim on each arm. "Where is Lord Adriel?" one of the generals asked. "He said he'll be nearby." Jarvan replied absentmindedly.

What hate Jarvan had saved up for Swain had gone up in smokes once Adriel had revealed to him the importance of this meeting. He also promised that Jarvan would literally scream in terror once he revealed another piece of information. They continued to watch the procession make its way towards the grand palace of the Lightshields.

Swain's heart beat with both unease and anticipation. He already lost count on how many promises he'd given to his daughter to raise her hopes for a cure, only to have it dashed in the end. He felt something come towards them. Two figures covered in a pure-white cloth approached the carriage, floating in the air unassisted. Their faces and features were covered by the cloth, making it difficult to see past through their visitors' guise.

Swain attempted to use magic to divine their identities but that too failed. It wasn't that his magic hadn't identified the visitor, what came back was totally foreign to him. "Are you servants of the High Priest Adriel?" Swain asked. His voice had caused his sleeping daughter to stir. "Father, are we there yet?" her weak voice came from the covers of silk that were enchanted to protect her from the elements outside and empower her body's natural healing capability.

"We have been sent by Adriel, dear Lord of Noxus, to take your daughter to him. We will take this leg of her journey now." the two figures said in unison. Swain bristled at that. "Absolutely not!" he started. "It's alright, father. I can feel their intentions. It's alright. This Adriel means me no harm." Auriel said through the covers. Swain let out an exhausted sigh. "Is Adriel meaning to harm my daughter? She is my last treasure." he admitted. This admission brought a smile to the faces of the heralds. "Lord Adriel wishes no ill intent upon your daughter." they said.

Swain nodded. The covers of Auriel's dais was parted by several women, all of voluptuous shape and exotic beauty. They were Swain's courtesans as well as his favored messengers. They were Vampire Brides. While Swain did command the overall army of Noxus, his private army was entirely comprised of non-human creatures. The Brides parted the covers to reveal the emaciated woman among the nest of pillows.

The visitors clapped their hands and produced a billowing silk that was both ghostly and ethereal. Swain's eyes widened when he saw the item. "Formidable. What is that?" he couldn't help himself from asking. "The Preserver's Womb. Anyone who wears it cannot be claimed by death and will be cherished by life. One of the many treasures of Lord Adriel." the visitors said.

They wrapped the cloth about Adriel and clung unto her, shaping into what brides wore on the day of their wedding. "Let us be off." they said again. Auriel levitated off the dais, right into between the two visitors who took her hand, then they flew away and disappeared from sight.

The procession continued until it reached the grand palace. While Swain's mind was elsewhere, another visitor appeared. It was the same as the former two. "Greetings, entourage of Noxus, I pray you follow me that you may rest from the road. Food and beverage has been prepared for you. Lord Adriel welcomes you on behalf of the Demacian royalty." the herald said. Swain snorted at that. How much were the Demacians itching to attack them right now? Frankly, he was surprised that the Demacian king had accepted the request at all.

"Very well." Swain said. He floated off the carriage and landed on the ground silently. "I pray this is not an ambush we have here." he said, smirking. The herald cocked its head sideways. "Very well. Would you rather rest out here then?" the herald asked. "And what would our answer be, men?" Swain called out. There was a ringing response from that. "Very well. We can arrange that." the herald said.

It clapped once more and a new scene swallowed the courtyards. A formal dining setting appeared inspired by spiraling flower-bearing vines that arced over them. Chairs and tables were properly lined along the setting and a huge table laden with all manners of food appeared. Guests were free to take as much as they want of the food. Glass barrels of liquid refreshments flanked the table and beside that were glasses of the most exquisite design.

"Please partake of the meal prepared on your behalf." the herald said but no one moved on that offer. They were too stunned of what just happened to move reliably. "I see. Your Adriel is as enigmatic as the reports all over the world say about him. Did he truly resist the attack on New Adriel almost singlehandedly? Of course, he has those fanatical servants with him." Swain said as he walked on the steps towards the herald. "Your men will be safe here. I pray you follow me alone. Lord Adriel wishes to speak with you. You are under his wing. No harm will befall you in this place." was the herald's answer.

Swan made a "tsk" sound. A portal exploded behind the herald, it destination was parts unknown. For all Swain knew, this might be an ambush. He tensed at the thought. He didn't trust anyone other than his daughter and Beatrice. "Mistress Auriel awaits us on the other side." the herald said as it stepped into the portal. "Clever. To use my daughter as bait." Swain thought. But then again, it was he who allowed them to take her away. How much can love weaken a person?

He stepped into the portal and was transported instantly somewhere else entirely. Wherever he was, there was a splendid view of the sea before him and the balmy breeze caressed his face. Beatrice cawed in curiosity upon her perch on Swain's shoulder. "Where is this?" Swain asked to himself. He also knew what he stepped on right now was not even earth. It was a gigantic leaf of a beanstalk twice or more that size.

"Welcome to New Adriel, Tyrant of Noxus. We bid you welcome." a voice said. Swain looked back and saw a splendid table laid out before him. Among those sitting at the table was Demacia's crown prince. Swain squashed down the urge to verbally degrade the boy. He also noticed the captain of the Dauntless Vanguard sitting right next to the prince. The rest were people he didn't recognize or had the faintest inkling who they were. One of them rose up and made an awkward curtsy to the Tyrant. "Welcome to New Adriel, Lord Swain, Lord Adriel asks for a moment while he tends to your daughter." the woman said. "Who might you be, Madame?" Swain asked. The woman looked surprised for a moment.

She nodded her head negatively. "I am merely an aide of Lord Adriel. I am Leniana." Leniana said. Swain looked contemplatively at the woman. She looked like she was used to constant hardship and poverty, looked ill in the new situation where she was right now. "I have little training when it comes to these matters, milord, but I pray you don't think ill of Lord Adriel's choice." she said after some time. She read Swain's mind perfectly.

Swain looked surprised at that, his eyes widening a little. "Well then, milady, I am in your care." he said. Leniana led him to the table. She made the introduction of the people there. Most of them were citizens of the old Ratharbor before Adriel conquered it. It was being ruled benevolently. There was Jarvan IV and Garen, of course, and then there was the twin rulers of a nearby island kingdom. Atenthiel and Manathiel. Atenthiel meant "Sage of The Light" and Manathiel meant "Eldritch Sage". "Queer choice of names." Swain thought.

Swain had some trouble maintaining his composure when several entities appeared to join them. Multi-winged humanoid creatures composed of shifting light _(Luciferan Emissaries)_. Quadruple amputated corpses garbed in ancient clothes fit for a king _(Dead Kings)_. An exquisite woman accompanied by hosts of forest critters _(Legendary Princess Snow White_ ). Another beautiful woman garbed in sparkling gown made of precious glass _(Legendary Princess Cinderella)_. Another beautiful woman who looked like she had trouble keeping herself awake _(Legendary Princess Sleeping Beauty)_. Shiftless shadows forming a great sphere that bubbled and hissed _(Nightmareshifters)_. Swarms of little alien insectoids _(Echoroid Tree-Tenders)_. And a plethora of high school girls in aprons with all sorts of cooked or baked treats _(Cookery Club)_.

The princesses joined the table while the others occupied the tables nearby. Telepathically, the new arrivals informed Swain that this place was where Adriel's Existences hung around on their free time. The giant beanstalk was furnished with relaxation and recreation areas ever since Adriel pitched that idea to Wiseman.

For a person with considerable dark intellect as Swain, he understood the words being said to him but he felt unsure how to comprehend the meaning behind those words. Existences? Wiseman? What were those?

"Don't worry. We don't understand most of what they say at the time. It's enough to know that they're loyal servants of Adriel." Leniana said. "I'm astounded by Lord Adriel's forces. So much military power in one small nation is dangerous." Swain commented. The creatures then telepathically informed him that Adriel never saw a nation worth conquering ever since his time here. Chuckling inside, Swain realized that these creatures were truly loyal to Adriel. He also knew planting spies here would be difficult.

"Forgive me then." Swain said with mocking humility. He noticed how Jarvan's hand gripped tightly the stem of the glass he held. Amazed at this newfound restraint of the prince, Swain decided to prod further. His intention was disrupted when he looked up and saw who was coming towards them. His face became a miracle of paternal love and awed disbelief. "Auriel?" he asked, rising to his feet. His daughter was walking easily on her own two feet, something she struggled against for twelve whole years.

He rose unsteadily to his feet. Not caring what the others thought of him, he limped as fast as he could towards his daughter. "Auriel!" he called out hoarsely. He didn't see the children all around his daughter, children who wore adorable Halloween costumes, or the festive elves. "Father!" his daughter cried. Father and daughter rushed to each other, arms circling the other with equal love and adoration. This display of love was so stunning that it rendered anyone who watched it immobile. Who could've thought the Tyrant of Noxus had it in him to be so loving to his daughter?

I slid easily to the chair right next to Jarvan. "How does it feel like?" I asked. Jarvan looked at me, wondering what game I was playing again. "How does it feel like what?" he asked, sighing. "Your first look of you future wife?" I said. His eyes widened, his mouth dropped and his breathing became uneven. He pointed a finger at Auriel then at himself, looking at me in horror. I nodded my head. I thought he would faint but apparently the Existences back at Cyber City did a great job teaching him how to have a backbone.

He merely looked at Auriel with uncertain but resolute eyes. "I can tell Demacia that joining the two of you is a bad idea, you know." I said. He shook his head. "This is fine. I love my country and my people enough. If my marriage with the Tyrant's daughter ensures peace between our nations, then so be it." he said. I smiled up at him. I raised a hand and patted his head. "Good. Because that woman right there is the one meant for you all along. Have you any idea in how many lives did you miss her and she missed you? Now here, in this world and time, you're together at last." I said.

He looked at me. He didn't know the meaning behind my words _(That's because I don't even have any fucking idea what I'm blabbing about)_. I did run a magic love compatibility though and they scored high enough. 91/100. That's good enough a score, right? Frankly, it's just the matchmaker in me that's at work. But then again what are you supposed to expect from a gay who's got no chance with the guy he's after? And maybe something's guiding me again. Do this, Addy, it's the only way! It's the only way!

"Okay. Break it up, you two. It's getting creepy already." I said as I flew towards the hugging pair. "Shut up." came Swain's pissed-off voice. He let go of his daughter then hugged her back and lifted her for a twirl in the air. "Now that's all settled. Shall we have a talk, Swain?" I said, underlining my voice with urgency only he could hear. He noticed it, of course. He put down his daughter with uncharacteristic care. "Auriel, why don't you partake of the food while we settle business here?" Swain suggested.

Auriel looked worried and frightened at the same time. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna ask a fortune off your father. Just some basic courtesy when I make my landing on Noxus." I said. She didn't look like she understood anything one bit. "Just go, sweetheart." I said. Swain and I shared a look of equal seriousness then we walked off towards the parts Wiseman had turned into medicinal gardens.

It was simple, really. Once Wiseman had built his Nations over the Giant Beanstalk, there had been so free spaces that he felt he should put those spaces to good use. Even tripling the amount of overall production and military buildings for each nation, there had been many left spaces unused. So he went ahead and got permission to build some relaxation and recreation facilities for Existences and my followers and built sprawling gardens and greenhouses all over it. I had gone ahead and doubled the amount of Treasures and their Treasure Guardians on the beach level as well as the Native American and Native Asian Settlements on the cloud level.

There was little use of the Treasure Guardians anyway. Wiseman simply commandeered them and allowed the Treasures to be harvested for free. Of course, that was only if the harvester had his permission. To say the least that Wiseman had turned the entire Giant Beanstalk into a place where both beauty and functionality grew side by side was amazing. Last time I checked, the Stronghold Legends people and Conqueror stuck to being practical.

The path we took led us to a medicinal garden that made Swain green with envy. No sooner than we arrived there, he was busy investigating every rare herb in sight. "Impossible! These plants only thrive in the wilds! How did you manage to domesticate them?!" Swain asked, accusingly pointing at a sick-looking plant that looked like swollen water balloons. "How would I know?" I said truthfully. He pointed a finger at me. "You're useless without your minions!" he declared. I smirked at him. "Sad but true. No man's an island, Swain. If I like the outcome of our talk, I'll let Wiseman tell you the secret to breeding them." I offered. Swain took several gulps of calming air. "Very well." he said finally. I summoned a table and chairs for the both of us and we sat down. "Before we go any further, I'd like to address Beatrice first." I said. Swain looked shocked. Very few people knew the identity of his familiar. "I offer this to your Queen to trade for this man's soul and her allegiance. What say you?" I said.

I produced a Day of Days Stone. It's of the 4th kind. It's pretty strong for the people in this world. The two's reaction, however, wasn't what I expected. Swain and Beatrice nearly fell of their chairs. "In exchange for this man's soul and your Queen's allegiance, I offer this. It's more than enough to sate her hunger, isn't it?" I continued. Beatrice leapt down from her roost and warily approached the stone. From their point of view, the power emanating from the stone came from an unknowable power. They couldn't tell if it was benevolent or malevolent but it was powerful nonetheless.

"Take this to your Queen right now. I'll be expecting her response within three days. If she thinks she can betray me, I have a world-shattering response for her. Now, go and fly off, greater demon." I said. Beatrice looked up at me warily. Then she spread her dark wings and flew off. As she rose some distance, she lost her raven form. What was left was a bird-like form of malice and chaos.

"Now, Swain, where were we?" I asked.


	15. ATTENTION!

Hey, guys, Persephone here!

Thank you once again for your continued patronage of Unexpected Turn of Events! I have three stories to continually update right now and I can't tell you when they're gonna be updated. I juggling two works right now because of family problems. But no worries, I'm still gonna update. Please send me your opinions on this one. Would you like shorter but more frequent updates? Or long delayed ones but longer? Unexpected Turn of Events will be updated in the next week and because peepz have been bothering me with this, the next update's gonna be a **SEXY TIME**! It's a long one featuring Shen! Yaaay! So hang on to your underwear until next week!

Thank you and love lots, Persephone!


	16. Chapter 18 1 of 5

**Chapter 18**

 **Enemies At The Gate Part 2**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** As you might have guessed, I decided to show mercy to myself and you guys who keep on waiting in vain for me to update. I'm so, so, so sorry! As promised, I'll be updating more frequently but in shorter batches. SORRY AGAIN! Also, Sexy Time's gonna be delayed. Jessica showed up and threw in his ideas. Gonna keep you posted! Love lots, Persephone.

 **000**

While one of my bodies was talking with Swain, another one was here on the Gingerbread Town, living the easy life. Easy life, my ass. I'm still aware of the other three bodies I've sent on different positions. Anyhoo, I was reviewing my Character Screen today. Sad but I still can't level-up because of the curses on me.

 **000**

 **Adriel**

 **Level 45**

 **Experience:** 2100/45000

 **Health:** 1700/1700 (Regeneration: 160/min.)

 **Mana:** 7000/7000 (Regeneration: 290/min.)

 **Fatigue:** 1300/1300 (Regeneration: 55/min.)

 **Encumbrance:** 120/250

 **Title:**

-Thousand Steps Journey (Experience gain increased by 40%. Spells are 20% stronger. Restores 50 Mana and Fatigue to Chosen per minute)

-Beloved of The Supreme Beings (When killed, transport Chosen to Heaven and transport killer/killers to Hell)

-The Lover of Life (Immersing in the mysteries of this world and mingling with its denizens fill up the Wanderlust Meter. Immersing in the culture of civilizations of this world fill up the Learner's Meter. Immersing in sexual acts fill up the Lustful's Meter. Upon maxing any Meter, Chosen is granted a leveled amount of Experience)

-Truly Favored (If the Chosen's actions please the Supreme Beings, the Favor Meter fills up. Upon maxing it, Chosen is granted an ability by the Supreme Beings)

-The High Priest (The gods of this world can commune and interact with the Chosen. Derive favor and power from each god allied with)

-Little Emperor (All of Chosen's followers are 20% stronger and move and rejuvenate 40% faster. A trickle of all resources enriches the Chosen)

-Persephone's Charge (All of Chosen's Existences gain 20% more durability and their abilities are 30% stronger. Grants unto Chosen's Existences special spells)

-Wiseman's Charge (All of Chosen's Existences gain 30% increased Health and Mana reserves and rejuvenate 20% faster. Grants unto Chosen special spells)

-Loan Shark's Charge (All of Chosen's Attributes rise by 5. Grants unto Chosen special spells)

 **Class:** Summoner, Ruler, Creator

 **000**

 **ATTRIBUTES:**

Strength +15

Intelligence +30

Willpower +15

Agility +15

Speed +15

Endurance +20

Personality +25

Luck +30

Health +20

Mana +15

Fatigue +15

Encumbrance +15

 **000**

 **Spells:**

 **MAXED:** Greatest Shadow Demon

 **MAXED:** Greatest Demonic Wish-Granting

Lessest Devil of Lust

Lessest Devil of Gluttony

Lessest Devil of Greed

General of Limbo

General of Lust

General of Gluttony

General of Greed

General of Wrath

General of Heresy

General of Violence

General of Fraud

General of Treachery

Less Mass Demonic Summoning

Demonic Summoning

Corruption

Lessest Greater Demonic Summoning

Lessest Create Undead

Lessest Create Demon

Darkblight

Shadow Serpent

Succubus Seduction

Darksight

Seedling

Grow I

Grow II

Grow III

True Echo

Lesser Apotheosis

Blessing: Inspiration

Blessing: Talent

Blessing: Power

Blessing: Fate

Soul Twins

Soul Quadruplets

Future You

 **Wiseman's Charge:** Endless Wisdom

 **Loan Shark's Charge:** Gambler's Hell

 **000**

 **Abilities:**

Blessing: Power: **The Greatest Baker That Ever Lived** Level 5

Blessing: Power: **The Greatest Enchanter That Ever Lived** Level 8

Blessing: Power: **Minor Blessings of The Gods** Level 10

 **Vale's Favor:** PASSIVE: Natural Regeneration (Restores 50 Health, Mana and Fatigue per minute)

 **Demacia's Favor:** PASSIVE: Alliance (Increases Chosen's Personality and Disposition to characters with good-based karma by 10 and characters with evil-based karma by 5)

 **Vale's Greater Favor** PASSIVE: Empowerment (Permanently increases Chosen's Health, Mana and Fatigue by 100)

 **Risen Elusian** (Chosen can sense the essences of Elusians and revive them. Number of revived Elusians and state of revived Elusians depend on Mana sacrificed)

 **000**

 **Greater Power:**

Gift of The Supreme Beings I (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Draw power from the Supreme Beings. Usable once a day)

Gift of The Supreme Beings II (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Call upon the Supreme Beings to bless an object. Usable once a day)

Gift of The Supreme Beings III (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Call upon the Supreme Beings to bring into existence a powerful phenomenon. Usable once a day)

Gift of The Supreme Beings IV (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Call upon the Supreme Beings to change this world's mechanics)

 **000**

 **Lesser Power:**

 **IMPROVE:** Touch of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Increase a target's Disposition towards you to 1000% for 5 min. and down to 300% after 24 hrs. thereafter)

 **IMPROVE:** Voice of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Command the world to do your bidding for 90 sec.)

 **IMPROVE:** Will of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Allows the multiple use of an Innate Power by sacrificing your Health and Mana and thereby gain a curse that will ban any form of healing or recovery for three days. 50% of maximum Health and Mana)

 **IMPROVE:** Defiance of The Supreme Beings (Defy the world's supernatural and supernormal limits. Allows the use of an Innate Power by sacrificing levels. The number of uses equals thrice the number of levels sacrificed.)

 **000**

 **Innate Power:**

Battle Realms: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent, Wolf (Summon creatures from this universe)

Elder Scrolls and Diablo: Nirn and Sanctuary (Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe)

Age of Mythology and Card Wars: God Powers and Card Magic (Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe)

Age of Empires 3: God, Gold and Glory (Summon objects and creatures from this universe)

Plants VS. Zombies: Plants AND Zombies (Summon objects and creatures from this universe)

Don't Starve: Charlie will miss you! (Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe)

Warcraft III: World Map Editor (Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe)

 **000**

 **SKILLS:**

Light Affinity

Darkness Affinity

Water Affinity

Air Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Earth Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Fire Affinity

Life Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Death Affinity

Divine Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Unholy Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Hell Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Lesser Demonic Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

Greater Demonic Affinity **UNLOCKED!**

 **000**

 **Skill Points:** 15

 **Attribute Points:** 15

 **Create Points:** 35

 **Customization Points:** 35

 **Premium Points:** 35

 **000**

 **Innate Power 1: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent, Wolf:**

 **Battle Realms: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent and Wolf: Summon creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Stay too long in one place and rice fields and bodies of water of varying shapes and sizes will start appearing as well as horses, wolves, shale spiders and hordelings. Horses, wolves, shale spiders and hordelings are allied with Adriel._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Generate one Yin and one Yang point once per day. Increases rate by which Adriel acquires Yin and Yang points by 30%._

 _Yin Points: **20**. Yang Points: **20**._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _When dangerously low on Health or in imminent danger, a swarm of wolves, shale spiders, hordelings and horses appear to defend Adriel._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Battle Realms Battle Gears are improved greatly._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _When used, summon Peasants from each of the four clans._

 **TEMPERING: Limit Release 1.**

 **000**

 ** _ZENITH!_** **Innate Power 2: Nirn and Sanctuary:**

 **Elder Scrolls: Nirn: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 **Diablo: Sanctuary: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 **000**

 ** _ZENITH!_** **Innate Power 3: God Powers and Card Magic:**

 **Age of Mythology: God Powers, Relics and Myth Units: Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe**

 **Cards Wars: Card Magic: Summon magic from this universe**

 **000**

 **Innate Power 4: The New World**

 **Age of Empires 3: God, Gold and Glory: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summon a Native American/Native Asian Settlement once a day. Summon a Trade Route once a day. Summon a Treasure plus Treasure Guardians once a day. Treasure Guardians are allied with Adriel unless provoked. Technologies that send Experience or units can be used again after three days._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summon a natural resource three times a day. A dozen wild animals or herdable animals can be summoned at once up to three times a day. Technologies that send Experience or units can be used again after three days._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Gain Shipment Cards of all Nations. Level requirement is ignored. Gain Experience for Shipments by training units, killing enemies, collecting Treasures, building structures and via Trading Outposts, Nation bonuses and Technologies. Technologies that send Experience or units can be used again after three days._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Shipment Cards refresh every week. Shipment Cards that send upgrades can stack with each other but applies only to the Nation it belongs to. Non-infinite Shipment Cards that send units can be used again after three days. Technologies that send Experience or units can be used again after three days._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _When used, summon Villagers/Settlers, New World Explorer/Native American War Chief/Asian Monk, starting Town Centers as well as other Nation bonuses. Limitations per Nation still applies._

 **TEMPERING: AoE3 1**

 **000**

 **Innate Power 5: Plants AND Zombies**

 **Plants VS. Zombies: Suburban Almanac- Index: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Passively activates the production and collection of Sun. In daytime, natural Sun production is doubled. In nighttime, natural Sun production is halted. Adriel automatically collects Sun._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Summon a Level of choice where Plants can be planted or Zombies can be summoned for their normal prices. Summoning Plants or Zombies outside a Level cost more. **SUMMONED INSIDE LEVEL ENVIRONMENT:** Plants have immensely increased attack range and are incredibly accurate. Zombies have immensely increased movement speed and penetrate through defenses incredibly fast. **SUMMONED OUTSIDE LEVEL ENVIRONMENT:** Plants and Zombies can be placed at a greater range. Plants attack faster when near Adriel while Zombies move faster when near Adriel._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Plants and Zombies may be used beyond their intended effects. Plants and Zombies can use their abilities regardless of requirement and those abilities are further enhanced should the requirements be met. Plants and Zombies can move freely when summoned outside Level Environment._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Allows the summoning of environment modifiers and Level mechanics._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Generate three Plant Food a day_

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _All features are unlocked. Zen Gardens are all available. The Shop has many new features._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _Plants and Zombies can teleport to Adriel regardless of distance._

 ** _PASSIVE:_** _When dangerously low on Health or in imminent danger, a swarm of Plants and Zombies appear to defend Adriel._

 **Tempering: N/A**

 **000**

 ** _ZENITH!_** **Innate Power 5: Don't Starve Together**

 **Don't Starve: Charlie will miss you!: Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe**

 **000**

 ** _ZENITH!_** **Innate Power 6: Azeroth**

 **Warcraft III: World Map Editor: Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe**

 **000**

Well, that's all, folks! Not much change here on my side. But the biggest changes were on the numbers of units I got from the Zenith-tier Age of Mythology and Card Wars:

MYTH UNITS:

10 Nidhogg

20 Phoenixes

20 Krakens

30 Rocs

20 Mummies

20 Nereids

20 Man O'War

20 Scylla

20 War Salamander

20 Azure Dragons

30 Leviathans

30 Caladria

30 Servants

CARDS:

30 Lich-Knights

30 Liches of Flesh

30 Liches of Spirit

30 Liches of Bone

30 Master Liches

30 Lich Kings

30 Holy Spirits

30 Spirits of Sin

30 Gravekeepers

30 Ghoul Lords

30 Ghoul Generals

30 Ghoul Kings

30 Judges of The Dead

30 Manifestations of Death

30 Zombie Balladeers

30 Phantom Priestesses

1 Traveler

1 Zombie Maker

1 Ghost Zone: Ghost Boy- King of Ghosts

30 Spectral Legions

30 Corpsefire Warriors

30 Corpsefire Archers

30 Corpsefire Mages

30 Monster Houses

30 Abominations

30 Desecrators

30 Phantom Processions

30 Plague Pit Dwellers

1 Skull King

1 Ghost Zone- Three Watchers

1 Ghost Zone- Desiree

1 Chicken God of The Dead and The Underworld

2 Zaratan

50 Boy Wannabes

50 Girl Wannabes

50 Flower Power

50 Lady of The Lake

1 C.A.C.A.

50 Soul-Guide Cherubims

1 Nessie

50 Borometz Trios

50 Cinderella's Assistants

50 Cupid Assistants

50 Lost Love Angels

50 Choir Cherubims

50 Angels of Eden

100 Trick-or-Treaters

100 Christmas Elves

1 Oasis

1 Legendary Princess: Snow White

1 Legendary Princess: Cinderella

1 Legendary Princess: Sleeping Beauty

1 Legendary Princess: Little Mermaid

1 Legendary Princess: Thumbelina

1 Legendary Princess: Little Match Girl

1 Legendary Princess: Little Red Riding Hood

1 Legendary Princess: Rapunzel

10 Dead Kings

100 Seraphims of Virtue

30 Luciferan Emissaries

30 Mammonite Emissaries

30 Asmodian Emissaries

30 Leviathite Emissaries

30 Beelzebian Emissaries

30 Satanic Emissaries

30 Belphegoran Emissaries

50 Nightmareshifters

20 Echoroid Tree-Tenders

20 Echoroid Forest-Watchers

20 Ancient Echoroidian Golems

The Populars: The Born Nun

The Populars: The Teacher's Pet

The Populars: The Gamer

The Populars: The Jock

The Populars: The Ideal Wife

The Populars: The Nature Nut

The Populars: The Queen Bee

50 Cookery Club

50 Environmentalist Club

50 Religion Club

50 Cheerleaders Club

 **000**

And that's not counting the Shadow Demons I've summoned further.

 **000**

200 Inklings

50 Black Watchers

50 Black Flayers

100 Shadow Guards

100 Shadow Chimera

100 Shadow Imps

100 Dark Dwellers

20 Greater Shadow Queens

 **000**

That's it. That's how many Shadow Demons I command right now. The Inklings are scattered all over Demacia, Noxus, Zaune and Piltover. I'm already planning to send some to Freljord to spy on Ashe, Sejuani and Lissandra. As far as I'm concerned, this world features more than what I could recall from my knowledge of LoL lore so there might be other individuals or nations that I haven't taken into consideration. Champions and items are within my radar but other than that, I have little knowledge about it.

Maybe it's time to make use of my Ratharbor resources. I need eyes and ears everywhere. Sheesh. Who knew choosing the Ruler's Path is so tiresome and stressful?

I shifted back to my conversation with Swain.

"That's all?" Swain asked incredulously. He literally gaped at me. "Yes. That's all I ask of you. In return for healing your daughter, I ask that you not interfere with the alliance I'm about to propose between Demacia and Noxus." I said again. His face became a mask. "Why would think I would interfere in that?" he asked. I smiled at him. "Why shouldn't you?" I said back. This time, he gave a small smile. "I have spies in Demacia and they've told me the things you've said and done." he offered.

"What I said about bringing back the goddess Demacia and the god Nallis Neruvian Nox is true. Their aid in needed in the war coming. While you were busy hoarding political power, the Great Enemy has been encroaching ever closer. When it does come, you'll be facing an enemy you can't control, bribe or intimidate. You'll all be sheep to the slaughter." I said. "What makes you think the Noxians will take you on that?" Swain said. I smiled at him, conjuring all my skills as an actor to make it as cold and frightening as possible. "Because I have permission from Nallis to exterminate you all to the last child should you prove uncooperative." I said.

Swain stopped. It worked. It really did work! He kept looking at me in the eye and I looked back all the same. He was hoping somewhere in there that I was bluffing or something. "I already have the means to squash any arguments or disagreement coming from circles of influence on Noxus. Believe you me." I said. "What do you plan in mind?" Swain asked. I smiled serenely at him. "Where's the fun if I tell you?" I said. "Then what's the point of your proposal if you already can make us obey?" he asked.

"My job is already hard as it is. I don't want you giving me unnecessary workload." I said. "You're quite the monster behind that face." Swain said. I laughed gaily. "I don't want idiots making my job harder. For starters, I could care less if some monster threat from outer space would land here and make barbecue on all living Demacians and Noxians. It's just that two pesky gods are bothering me about it and I won't have a minute's rest until I do this for them." I said. Swain laughed at that. "Very well. I will assist you in your crusade." he said.

"I know you still doubt me about the enemy I'm talking about. How would you like some live demonstration? I can go ahead and summon one of those uncontrollable monsters and see if your precious Noxian army can stand a whole minute against it." I offered. There's a challenging tone in my voice as I said that to him. Swain sensed that and he shook his head. "I'd like to take you on that offer but something tells me I don't want to see it." he said. "Good. I'll give you a glimpse of that horror then." I said.

He frowned and I grinned mischievously. "The same would go for the three of you. Jarvan. Garen. Xin. You can come out now." I called out. Three hesitant Demacians stepped out from the side of a blooming hedgerow. "Take a chair because what you'll be hearing from me next is staggering." I advised them. They joined us and Swain and I got surprised that Jarvan didn't even go dark when he sat right beside Swain.

"Know that I work on the gods' behalf, not yours. As Noxians are Truekins of Nallis Neruvian Nox and Demacians are Truekins of August Pallas Demacia, they would want to ensure your survival now that history is to repeat itself. The first step in that is a union between Demacia and Noxus. The Exemplar of Demacia wed to the Flower of Tower Dis is one of my aims today." I said. "WHAT?! MY DAUGHTER?! WED TO THIS- THIS- THIS- THING!" Swain roared angrily. "Yes, Swain, and the child of their union will bear the banners as the Twin Celestials' champion. And the wedding itself will remove the seal on the Tomb of Fireflies." I said.

"Tomb of Fireflies?" Xin asked. I sighed. "The Tomb of Fireflies contains all the knowledge and technologies your ancestors used against Carcel's forces. They're necessary against the Great Enemy. The wedding will prompt Adassiya to join the fight as well." I replied. "Carcel?! Adassiya?! What are these things you're talking about?!" Swain demanded. "HERE, READ THIS!" I shrieked finally. I slammed down four heavy tomes. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Read these and no funny business while I'm gone." I hissed. I perked up again. "Old man, come join them!" I said again.

Jarvan III poked his head over the same hedgerow Jarvan, Garen and Xin had hidden behind. I summoned one more tome. I snapped my fingers and Oasis, Nessie and Trick-or-Treaters appeared to watch over them. "No funny business." I said as I teleported away. Swain grabbed the first tome, magically retrieved his glasses and began to read. When the Demacians saw how his eyes widened, they grabbed one and began to read.

Now, you all know how great of a bullshitter I am but this amount of bullshit is over the top and even I can't do that. I got this from Demacia some days ago. She had finally contacted her twin brother. Nallis was on his way back to this world. If he got here, he'll be asking the same quests for me to reestablish his domain in this world. I read the tome through and through. It was like a history book of a timeline that was forgotten and deliberately banished from the history of those who had survived the event.

I love reading so I absorbed a lot from that overgrown history textbook. Carcel was the Twin Celestials' mortal enemy. A being that delights in nothing more than twisting things into a mockery of their former selves, it was a creature that enjoys nothing more than sowing chaos wherever it went. Entire worlds had been lost to this creature, becoming what was known as Ghost Worlds in the Xenogaia Galaxy where the planet of Runeterra was located. The Twin Celestials was not the only ones fighting against Carcel, the Aspects of Targon, Nagakabouros, Kindred and Bard are among the many in opposition to it. When Carcel enters a world, it creates a dark anomaly: a mirror world containing the unholy reflections of the denizens of the world within. From this darkscape, it launches its onslaught of psychological and physical attacks.

In the time that Demacia and Noxus united against it, Demacia and Nallis raised demigods among their children, naming them Twinbranded and placing them among the heavens. They were like the Ascended of Shurima, only that they carry the blood of two gods in their veins. The Twin Celestials decreed that these demigods can only be called by the Adassiya. They were the first generation of people carrying both Demacian and Noxian blood. They were half-breeds and many of them traced their lineage back to the Twinbranded as well.

Adassiya were set on an enchanted island that could appear and disappear at will. On this island was kept the Tomb of Fireflies where all the technologies used against Carcel and the knowledge all about it was contained. When the Noxus and Demacia fell into disarray fifty generations after Carcel's defeat, Adassiya disappeared along with their island and the treasures necessary to defeat Carcel. Personally, I'm interested in meeting the Adassiya and the Twinbranded. What would they be like? More importantly, what would they look like? Are they like the heteromorphic Ascended? Or something else entirely?

If that was the case, I should expect somewhere along the lines of Nasus, Renekton and Azir.

Those idiots would take at least an hour to digest half of what those history books say. They're gonna go into a state of shock and denial over it. Swain's smart so he might have a chance of recovering faster than the others. As for the remaining three, I'm not quite sure about them. I teleported over to Demacia in a second and cancelled my spell on arrival. I was back to one Adriel for now. I was at the Church of Our Lady of Stalwart Protection. I kinda feel bad that it's being used as a distribution center.

Upon appearing, the Cards stationed at the church came rushing out. It's been a long while since I hang out with them. I smiled. "Hey, guys! How are you?" I asked as their voices entered my head. That was way more than I could possibly count. The ones here today were all Christmas Elves. This is more fitting than I thought. Festive colors of the Yuletide season filled my eyes everywhere I looked.

"Let's clear this area for the parishioners." I said. I closed my eyes and called upon my Seedling and Grow spells and my Greatest Enchanter That Ever Lived. Relics from Age of Mythology disappeared from within and their effects were temporarily halted. The earth shook gently as my plant emerged from its bowels. Four arcs of massive wood rose from the four cardinal directions surrounding the church, rising and meeting high above in the middle. They formed into a nest of twisting evergreen and right in that nest was a naturally formed dome-like structure wherein the Relics reappeared inside.

They resumed their function and I designed their conjured supplies to revolve around the dome like a solar system. I snapped my fingers and the barren wood of the plant I created burst into small trees, flowers, vines and mushrooms that merrily glowed even in daylight. At night, they would shine their brightest, turning the surroundings of the church into a fairyland. Another snap of my fingers and luminous fireflies and butterflies crowned the whole tree. That's it. The Light Tree is completed.

 **000**

 **Adriel's Seedlings: The Light Tree**

-Natural Self-sustainability

-Magical Self-sustainability

-Natural Self-repair

-Magical Self-repair

-Immunity to pestilence

-Immunity to blight

-Immunity to disease

-Greater Damage Resistance

-Greater Damage Nullification

-Creates and maintains bioluminescent flora

-Creates and maintains bioluminescent fauna

-Radiates a calming and comforting aura

-Requires a tribute of Mana once per week to function properly

 **000**

I closed my eyes and displaced the Healing Spring extending it all over until it resembles a huge but shallow pond where the four main trunks sat upon. I flicked my fingers and cute bridges and stepping stones appeared all over the place as a means to get to the church itself. I flicked my fingers again and varieties of colorful fishes and turtles swam merrily within the waters. I bound the Healing Springs with the Light Tree so that they can support each other.

I opened my eyes to a literal fairyland. OHMYGOD! I'M SSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOD! I'M SO GOOD WITH MY IMAGINATION! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The spatial anomaly I placed around the church area was still in effect so none of the nearby buildings was damaged. Nurufufufufufufu~! We entered the church again and the fragrance of the Light Tree's flowers and the waters of the Healing Spring wafted through inside. I sat at one of the pews and closed my eyes. MAN, I WISH I HADN'T!

I woke to find myself suspended in outer space again. Hhhmmm… This reminds me of the first time I entered this crazy adventure. Something made me gaze into an unseen distance. It was as if I anticipated the coming of an unknown enemy. _"Do you sense it, child? Its hateful presence? Coming ever closer to this world again."_ a familiar presence said as it appeared beside me. "Goddess!" I said as I looked up to the gigantic statuesque form of August Pallas Demacia. _"It comes again. Hungry and mad as ever before."_ she said. "What does it want with this planet anyway?" I asked. _"There are others far more worthy of its dark attentions but pride commands it to return to this realm instead, to bring to heel the land that arrogantly resisted it before."_ Demacia said. "Can you and Nallis take this on by yourselves?" I asked.

 _"We do not have to fight it alone. We have you, little one. There will be others who will stand with us against it. Seek them out and gain their allegiance."_ Demacia said. Great. I haven't been around that long but the quests piled on me is unbelievable. "Take this, D. I think you'll need this." I said. I summoned another Day of Days Stone. It's the same as the one I gave to Beatrice for her Queen. It was a 4th tier Stone. I gave it to her and felt the energy surge into her being. "I feel stronger than ever before, so near to the time at the height of our glory. Thank you, dear one." Demacia said.

She sailed forward and cried in a mighty voice. "Come forth, you wretched beast! Taste defeat once more on the hands of The Sankrea!" she declared grandly. She extended a hand and a blot of celestial light erupted from her palm. It sailed through the darkness of space, past planets, galaxies and heavenly bodies. On an unknown distance, a mighty roar answered her challenge. HOLY SHIT! What did you do?! YOU DO NOT TAUNT YOUR ENEMY LIKE THAT! Her attack connected and enraged whatever was the thing coming our way. OHMYSWEETHOLYMOTHEROFGOD!

I woke up with a startled cry. DEMACIA, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?! I wanted to fly into a rage, hit something or murder someone! "What's wrong?" a voice asked. I swerved around to see someone I didn't expect to see today. The Fae Sorceress herself. "Lulu! Pix! What're you guys doing here? More importantly, how long was I asleep?" I asked. "Just about an hour. And that's just the time I got here and sat beside you." Lulu replied. I gasped dramatically. "How long were those idiots waiting?!" I shrieked.

I panicked, opened a portal, grabbed Lulu and jumped into it. We zapped back to New Adriel in a heartbeat. I rushed to the garden and heaved a great sigh. "BLESS YOU, WISEMAN, BLESS YOU!" I said happily. _"Where would you be without us?"_ Wiseman said playfully. His numerous puppet-bodies surrounded Swain and the Demacians. I saw Auriel among them as well as the others. Wiseman was discussing the domestication process of the rare plants with Swain while he was discussing advanced farming methods as well as herbal knowledge to the Demacians.

"Oh, thank God!" I thought to myself. Swain spotted me and held up the tome as I approached. "I want to borrow this." he said simply. "Good. As long as you learn something from it." I said. "I've already contacted your men. I had them teleported outside New Adriel." I also said after some time. "What's the point of having us come all the way to Demacia when we're supposed to go here in the first place?" Swain said crankily.

I smiled at him. "Your men are being thoroughly entertained here. I insist that you and Auriel spend the night here. You will find it unique." I said. Swain thought about that. "I suppose I can take you on your offer. It's been long since Auriel enjoyed herself. I've heard you have a splendid city. We shall see if the rumors are true." he said after some thought. I didn't know what features the Existences had crammed into Ratharbor lately but it was bound to be great. I'm quite sure of that. "That's good." I said. Then I rose and floated over to the Demacians. "Are you guys okay?" I asked. They literally looked mindblown.

"This is all too much for us." the king admitted. "Well, you better get your heads wrapped all around it because shit's about to hit the fan." I said. I looked up to the cloudless night sky, bereft of the shine of the stars or the moon. "If I'm not mistaken Carcel's scout will make its landing three moons from now. Sort of a greeting to Runeterra and the carnage about to begin. I expect Targon to respond in kind." I said. "Targon?" Xin asked, looking alarmed about the mention of the mountain of legend. "Of course. This is a calamity of interstellar consequences. Targon will no doubt try become this world's savior again. But I hardly think a star dragon is strong enough against something of Carcel's level. This is, after all, a devourer of worlds we have here." I said.

"But if Swain's daughter and I get married and have a child, how do you expect a child to stand against that monster?" Jarvan asked. I looked at him and smiled. "Arah! Already worried about your child who hasn't even been conceived yet? You'll make a great father, J4. _*Jarvan blushed at this and looked at his plate. I sighed*_ No. Carcel's arrival will take generations to finish. By the time its darkness comes to this world, it will be on your son's time, not yours. Carcel will slowly kill this world, sending one henchman after the other. They're merely pawns, you understand. Meant to keep us all on edge, giving us nightmares until she arrives as our executioner." I said.

"And all these preparations…" the king said. "Is to ensure that at least some of you survive in the war." I said plainly. They looked at me in disbelief. "You can't expect me to save all of you. There will be casualties in every war. This one just happens to involve something beyond our understanding." I said. "Even yours?" Jarvan asked. "Even mine. I'm just a humble messenger." I said. I sighed again. "Besides, we have more problems to deal with other than Carcel in the moment. The Black Maw's changing. Something darker has taken over there. Demacia's the nearest to it. I trust I don't need to tell you the ramifications." I said. Jarvan III, Jarvan IIV, Garen and Xin Zhao looked at me with steel-cold eyes. "I don't know what's happening with this world. Something's stirring the supernatural realm. Something dark and cruel. I don't know what it is." I said.

"There is someone who can help you." Jarvan III said. I looked at him in surprise. "Targon's Aspect of The Moon lies hidden in Ionia. When we aided the Ionians during their liberation against the Noxians, she made her appearance more than once. I believe she would know what's happening." the king said. "You've seen her personally?" I asked. "We both have." Xin answered for the king. I thought to myself. Won't the current Aspect be Diana? I do remember her mentioned in Nami's new lore being the Aspect of The Moon fled to Ionia. "I think I can do better than that." I said to myself.

I smiled. It was a mysterious and scheming smile for those who saw my face. "What're you planning now?" Garen asked me hesitantly. I smiled at him brilliantly. "Why not go to Targon directly?" I suggested. The Demacians sighed. "That's near impossible to achieve. Many people have tried to climb the mountain, few were lucky enough to walk away with their lives, fewer still have the privilege of the mountain opening to them." Xin explained. I saw the problem right away. "Ah, well, thinking too much never did anyone good. Let's put Carcel, Targon and everything else aside and focus on the present." I said, clapping my hands.

They looked at me in disbelief. I sighed. "I can't provide a solution in mere days." I said defensively. "Anyway, why not enjoy before going back to Demacia?" I suggested. Jarvan III and Jarvan IV looked at each other and smiled. "Can we go back to Devil's Island? We have things to finish there." the king asked. I beamed. "Did you finally figure out that the only safe zone in the island is at the ruined St. Peter's Church? Did you pick up the memoirs for the ghost girl at the cemetery, her home and the beachfront? Did you unlock the secret Boss by completing the dark ritual by getting all the missing items?" I said excitedly.

The Jarvans looked at me. "Can you list that down?" the king said, pushing pen and paper in front of me. My face fell. The prince looked contemplative. "What's the story behind Island of The Devil? Is it just a game or is it all real?" Jarvan IV asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"It's just a reenactment of some of my first adventures. Island of The Devil, or Isla Del Diablo, is a cursed island, long abandoned by the living and ever-haunted by the dead. To me, the entire thing was a dark reminder against ignorance and superstition. You already know what happens there. Someone came to the island, preaching a dark faith that soon envelopes the residents. Fear for the dark forces grips them and ironically unites them. They never had the chance to discover that it's their own religion that births these terrors and they were claimed by the darkness, doomed to become monsters that wander within it. My story comes around the girl Cheshire. I gave her that name myself. I tried to save her soul and that of everyone else doomed on the island. That's where I learned my first bitter lesson." I said.

"What's that lesson?" Garen asked. I smiled sadly. "I can't save everyone." I said. Their eyes widened at my words. I shook my head a little. "What you see inside there is a replicated realm and everyone in there are spirits who work for me. They're mischievous but they don't mean any harm. That doesn't mean they'll go easy on you though." I said, smirking. "You don't say." the king said sarcastically. I brightened up. "Why not bring Xin and Garen there? They could use some vacation." I suggested. Xin and Garen gave me a "Are you kidding?" look.

"That sounds like a good idea." the king said. I smiled at the two frowning at me this moment. "Trust me. You'll be screaming like banshees when you're done." I said. "Wanna bet on that?" Xin said. I grinned. "I never gamble." I said sweetly to his ear. It had a definite connection with his spine and his crotch. "No fair." he said under his breath. Garen was looking at us accusingly. "Is there something between you and him?" his thunderous but silent face seemed to demand. I winked at him mischievously.

I retired for the night at the palace they've built for me right at the heart of New Adriel. I didn't even see this coming. The Existences made this on behalf of Conqueror's order. Yes, the guy who loves war too much. It turns out that he's good with architecture and engineering as well, a hidden talent that stunned Persephone and Wiseman. My palace floated high above New Adriel. Right above the clouds where air is supposed to be so thin that humans cannot survive it. Of course, magic was the all-powerful solution to it.

The palace and its grounds was a sprawling mimicry of the floating city of Dalaran as seen in Warcraft 3. It was carefully made, each inch deliberated with utmost attention. In itself, it was a New Adriel of its own. I still haven't decided what to do with this but rumors had spread like wildfire among the people. Anyone who is proven to be useful to my reign will live in this heavenly district. I don't know who the fuck said that but I will wring his/her neck when I get my hands on them.

The Existences have moved here on their own. I wouldn't blame them. The place was a miracle. It's a sight to be seen that even Persephone and Wiseman were stunned at. The palace was free for citizens to tour in but only until sundown. It was creepy silent at night.

I've got nothing to do so I went and made changes in my Gingerbread Town. I'm turning it into a Gingerbread Megacity!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I just copy-pasted this from a previous Chapter and edited it. Sorry, I'm a little lazy today. Hahaha!

 **Gingerbread Megacity:**

 **50 mansions** _(Features the biggest sleeping area plus wardrobes, indoor pool, a wealth of vending machines and an entertainment center)_ ,

 **200 inhabitable houses** _(Features sleeping area and storage)_ ,

 **30 police headquarters** _(Spawns pastry policemen, mounted policemen, police cars and police helicopters. Yep, they're fragile but ever-respawning defense units)_ ,

 **300 non-inhabitable houses** _(Spawns pastry citizens that wander the town. For aesthetic purpose only)_ ,

 **5 megamalls** _(Sells huge selection of items)_ ,

 **10 cemeteries** _(Sinfully delicious pastry undead live here. They are a danger to your both diet and slimming chances)_ ,

 **20 churches** _(The pastry priest can bless you. Each church has an exclusive blessing)_ ,

 **10 hospitals** _(The pastry healthcare workers can heal you. Also sells potions, salves and cures)_ ,

 **20 massive parks** _(Lots of pastry plants. Spawns wandering pastry animals that wander the city)_ ,

 **50 community gardens** _(Useful alchemical or medicinal plants. Can grow plants found only in the wilds)_ ,

 **10 universities** _(Pastry teachers can help you store tomes, scrolls, books and other educational materials. Also allows duplication of said items for a price),_

 **1 city hall** _(Allows you to toggle on and off several hidden features)_ ,

 **200 community buildings** _(They're only there for ornamental design and added realism and they're super delicious)_ ,

 **20 wildlife sanctuaries** _(Spawns pastry animals that live here. Pastry animals grant unique bonuses when eaten)_ ,

 **100 food outlets** _(They give away free food here)_ and

 **1 Halloween-theme district** _(Because I love that holiday. Period. There are enchanted Halloween treats here. Enchanted Halloween treats, Halloween-theme items and Halloween-theme accommodations)_.

I know, I just made the numbers bigger but wait 'til you see this:

 **1 black market** _(Sells a large selection of rare and special items),_

 **30 purchasable businesses** _(Passively earns money for its owner. Is affected by a special mechanic),_

 **10 purchasable companies** _(Passively earns large amounts of money for its owner. Is affected by a special mechanic),_

 **1 Christmas-theme district** _(Enchanted Christmas treats, Christmas-theme items and Christmas-theme accommodations),_

 **1 Valentines-theme district** _(Enchanted Valentines treats, Valentines-theme items and Valtentines-theme accommodations),_

 **1 Beach-theme district** _(Enchanted Beach treats, Beach-theme items and Beach-theme accommodations),_

 **1 Great Pyramid of Giza** _(Monument bestows on you massively increased HP and MP regeneration buff for a time),_

 **1 Machu Picchu** _(Monument allows you to use several special temporary spells. Spells time out after a week),_

 **1 Vatican** _(Monument can bestow you with advanced blessings. Also sells sweets that give several long-term buffs when eaten),_

 **1 Statue of Liberty** _(Earn this monument's favor for the one-time-use-only spell that summons it to battle!),_

 **1 Coliseum** _(Earn this monument's favor for the one-time-use-only spell that summons it to battle!),_

 **1 Stonehenge** _(Earn this monument's favor for the one-time-use-only spell that summons it to battle!),_

 **1 Temple of Artemis** _(Earn this monument's favor for the one-time-use-only spell that summons it to battle!)_ and

 **1 Great Wall of China** _(Earn this monument's favor for the one-time-use-only spell that summons it to battle!)_

Well, Gingerbread Megacity works the same way as Gingerbread Town. When deploying it, it makes a portal that transports you to this city-sized realm. From there, you can enjoy stuffing yourself with all the best sweets and treats _(Then lament later on the effects on your waistline)_. I've made is so that the portal is normally invisible to unrelated people. Plus it also resists unwanted people from entering the place.

 **000**

I also looked into the things I got from Marshal, Magnus and Rick:

 ** _A.L.I.C.E. 400125SEGMAR00241 "Demeter" O.E.-C.S.#1_**

 ** _A.L.I.C.E. 400125REGFRE01854 "Milagros" S.S.#13_**

 ** _Tesseract Vault (Deceiver Shard) (Instructions included)_**

 ** _Tesseract Vault (Unclean One: Putrifier) (Instructions included)_**

 ** _14-set Windmaker 46-K_**

 ** _The Golden Halberd_**

I have no idea what to do with these things. On second thought, it'll be a shame not to use these great gifts. I could use Marshal's gifts in the future. Rick's gift was something I could use immediately. As for Magnus' gift, am I really smart enough to use these things without it blowing in my face? We're talking about a C'Tan and a Greater Demon here!

 **000**

I sighed and began to edit my Cyberworld:

 **LEVEL 1: CYBER CITY**

 **Features:**

 ***EDITED***

 **40 mini-marts _(Food, weapons, items, miscellaneous)_**

 **30 markets _(Food, weapons, items, miscellaneous)_**

 **15 megamalls _(Food, weapons, items, miscellaneous)_**

 **20 malls _(Food, weapons, items, miscellaneous)_**

 **250 stores _(Food, weapons, items, miscellaneous)_**

 **150 healthcare centers _(Medical services)_**

 **100 restaurants _(High-class food)_**

 **50 hotels _(High-class accommodations plus special features)_**

 **500 purchasable houses _(Accommodations plus special features)_**

 **200 purchasable prime estates _(High-class accommodations plus special features)_**

 **500 transportation services _(For moving around Cyber City or transporting to/from levels)_**

 **And 5,000 other NPC buildings and structures for entertainment, recreation and other services.**

 ***ADDED***

· City districts copied off from each of Zootopia's ecosystems

· Little Southeast Asia

· Little Europe

· Little U.A.E. (United Arab Emirates)

· Little America

· Two districts purely dedicated to Tiny Houses!

· Added Seascape for Cyber City! Available features include: naval transports, purchasable islands, purchasable island estates, seascape tourism, underwater adventures, underwater city and seascape relaxation and recreation! _(50 area quests, 10 secret quests, 10 secret items)_

· Added Forested for Cyber City! Available features include: purchasable land, purchasable lakeside and forest properties, sanctuaries, cave systems, ruins, plant husbandry, forested tourism and forested adventures! _(50 area quests, 10 secret quests, 10 secret items)_

 **LEVEL 2: BEGINNINGS**

 **-Witch's Glen: _Town Portal_**

 **-Haunted Forest**

 **-Shadowed Greens**

 **-Blackened Woods**

 **-Sunken Grotto**

 **-Burned Town: _Town Portal_**

 **-Underground Crypts: _Town Portal_**

 **-Forsaken Remnants**

 **-Old Gods' Shrine**

 **-Restless Burial Grounds: _Town Portal_**

 **-Broken Monastery**

 **-Desecrated Church**

 **-BOSS FIGHT: Den of The Lich**

 **LEVEL 3: VISITATIONS**

 **-Temple of The Serpent: _Town Portal_**

 **-Path of The Awakened**

 **-Sunken Crypts**

 **-Raging Rapids**

 **-Snake Pits: _Town Portal_**

 **-Bottomless Abyss**

 **-Mysterious Remains: _Town Portal_**

 **-More Mysterious Remains**

 **-Fallen City: _Town Portal_**

 **-Nine Districts**

 **-Sewerlines**

 **-Undertown: _Town Portal_**

 **-The Bell**

 **-BOSS FIGHT: Mothership**

 **LEVEL 4: DARK RELIGION**

 **-Angel's Church: _Town Portal_**

 **-Ruined Faith**

 **-Underground Crypts**

 **-Devil's Hole**

 **-Procession of The Faithful**

 **-Fanatics' Lair**

 **-Ailing Sisterhood: _Town Portal_**

 **-Last Purity**

 **-Temple of The-People-From-The-Skies**

 **-Graveyard of The Damned: _Town Portal_**

 **-Ruined Order**

 **-Island of The Devil: _Town Portal_**

 **-Brimstone Sea**

 **-BOSS FIGHT: The Manifestations**

 **LEVEL 5: THE AWAKENED**

 **-Island of The Devil: _Town Portal_**

 **-St. Agnes' Basilica**

 **-St. Betty's Square**

 **-Church of The Seven Lights: _Town Portal_**

 **-Wormhole: _Town Portal_**

 **-Fallen City: _Town Portal_**

 **-Strange Crash Site**

 **-Infestation**

 **-Outbreak**

 **-City Laboratories: _Town Portal_**

 **-Experiment Cells**

 **-Devil's Triangle: _Town Portal_**

 **-Haunted Mountain**

 **-Alien Temples**

 **-Alien Archives**

 **-Templar Base: _Town Portal_**

 **-Remnants of The Brotherhood**

 **-Last Protectors**

 **-True Mothership: _Town Portal_**

 **-BOSS FIGHT: The Return of The Shapers**

 ***INCREASED***

7,000 items, each of which has 40 variations, a separate list of 200 legendary items exist too, 300 Cyber City quests, 300 level quests, a separate list of 700 secret items, 1,000 secret features and 500 secret quests.

 ***ADDED***

 **LEVEL 6: BORNE TRUTH**

 **-Mistyville: _Town Portal_**

 **-Mistyville Central**

 **-Mistyville Commercial District**

 **-Mistyville Residential District**

 **-Mistyville Cemetery District**

 **-Mistyville Industrial District: _Town Portal_**

 **-Mistyville City Hall**

 **-Mistyville Sewer System**

 **-Mistyville Amusement Park**

 **-Old Mistyville: _Town Portal_**

 **-Mistyville Ocean Central**

 **-Mistyville Inc.: _Town Portal_**

 **-Abandoned Research Facilities**

 **-Cube I**

 **-Cube II**

 **-BOSS FIGHT: Monsieur Veritas**

 **LEVEL 7: OF GODS AND MONSTERS**

 **-Palleo Pellilli: _Town Portal_**

 **-Road To Bansar I**

 **-Road To Bansar II**

 **-Road To Bansar III**

 **-Crossroads: Uduk, Mesi or Tepis? (Player Choice)**

 **-Uduk (Player Choice)**

 **-Mesi (Player Choice)**

 **-Tepis (Player Choice)**

 **-A Very Long, Narrow Road**

 **-Bansar Village: _Town Portal_**

 **-Bansar Memorial Ground**

 **-Entwined Serpents**

 **-Monolithic Temple**

 **-Tomb of The Last Bansar Emperor**

 **-Crypt System**

 **-Center of The World: _Town Portal_**

 **-Arid Realm**

 **-Remnants of War**

 **-Lurker's Den: _Town Portal_**

 **-BOSS FIGHT: Lurker Mother**

 **-BOSS FIGHT: Broodlings**

 **-BOSS FIGHT: Larvae**

 **LEVEL 8: ASCENSION**

 **-Malrak Ruins: _Town Portal_**

 **-Blessed Glen**

 **-Holy Grounds**

 **-Testament of Miracles**

 **-Nineteen Temples**

 **-Underground Pilgrimage**

 **-Temple of The Andurin Priests**

 **-Cave of Trials: _Town Portal_**

 **-Cave of The Jaguar**

 **-Cave of The Bat**

 **-Cave of The Panther**

 **-Cave of The Wolf**

 **-Cave of The Fish**

 **-Cave of The Forest**

 **-Cave of The People**

 **-Andurin Underworld: _Town Portal_**

 **-Novus Primera**

 **-Novus Seconda**

 **-Novus Tertia**

 **-Wheels of Fortune: _Town Portal_**

 **-Outworldly Legacy**

 **-Age of Gods**

 **-Chamber of Ascension**

 **-Rite of Godhood**

 **-Ascension's Succession**

 **-To Be A God Among Mortals (PvP, TvT, GvG Event)**

 **-A Newborn God**

 **-BOSS BATTLE: The Heretics**

This will be Cyber World's first massive PvP encounter. I imagine people who get to this level will war among themselves. After all, the freaking reward is godhood for a month. Just a month but it's still godhood nonetheless even though it's a short amount of time.

I smiled to myself as I imagined how the adventurers stuck in Cyber City right now. They didn't expect the huge amount of updates I just added. It seemed natural to me now. Imagining things to life. Ever since I came here, it seemed to come to life on its own. I've always had a wild imagination but it was something else. This feeling of euphoria every time I bring something from my mind into the physical plane, it's addicting.

I remembered the prizes I won off at Piltover. I smiled. I'm really looking forward to this. Raime DuPirece really knows how to make things that'll scare and interest me at the same time. Well, if all goes according to plan, I'll have him working for me in the near future. Mwahahahahahaha!

 **000**

I felt like I was waking up from a deep sleep. I opened my eyes and I saw myself in some dark wooded street. What happened? I remembered going through the Raime DuPirece works then I don't remember anything after that. It was dark and misty. could barely make out the thick trees and the only source of light is from the lone street lamp nearby. Where am I? More importantly, how did I get here?

Then darkness swam in. My eyes widened when I recognized that mist. It was the Black Mist. In response to this threat, my shadow boiled. Numberless tentacles of shadows emerged and wildly thrashed around. My Greater Shadow Queens sense something. I guess this isn't a dream after all. "Show yourself." I said to the darkness.

Ghastly light of sickening green poured from the mist. I saw several figures there. There was a woman who looked like she came from one of those Japanese horror movies. There was a well-dressed man, he looked like someone with noble blood. There was a monster that looked like dozens of corpses melded together into one being. The was another one that was nothing more but a featureless shadow. And the last being… I recognized him immediately. The Iron Revenant.

"What does the Dark Lords of the Shadow Isles want with me?" I asked, pretending to be brave. I'm a coward, remember? "I smell his fear." the noble-looking undead commented. I smirked. "Not for myself but for the mortal residents of New Adriel. If you plan to attack now, my people are already aware of your presence." I said. "Yet you still fear." the undead said back. "Of course. Why shouldn't I?" I said back. He smirked. **_"Lesser Apotheosis!"_** I chanted. There was a massive flash of light and I returned to my divine form. "I think this evens the odds, don't you?" I said. The undead's eyes widened. They slowly backed off in front of such a powerful divine. The Sadako woman giggled.

It's a really disturbing giggle. "You're everything the rumors say you are and so much more~!" she said. Her voice was like tunes coming from a rotten instrument. I raised an eyebrow at her words. "I've wondered what kind of being is capable of destroying the Shadow Isles~. Now I've seen for my own eyes~. You are indeed a master worthy of my service~. This foolish one humbly begs for a chance to join your service~!" she said, falling to her knees like a saint having a vision.

I looked at the others. The second ones to bow were the shadow and the melded corpse. The last ones were the noble and the Iron Revenant. So they're here to pledge their allegiance? Hhhmmm… Not a bad turn of events. However… "Very well. I will allow you once chance to prove your worth." I said. I flicked my fingers and an orb of shining dust appeared. "Turn your gaze unto this." I said. They looked into the orb as it began to show a location. "At the heart of Makin, in the depths of the sands of western Shurima, lies the forgotten temple of the Ascended Aurous. In his time, the death cults of Shurima prospered. Like you, he and his lackeys were obsessed with the power of necromancy and all the things that lie beyond the shores of life. In this temple, he has sealed his greatest work: the Necronomicon." I said. This definitely got their attentions.

"Bring the Necronomicon to me as a sign of your loyalty." I said. The noble undead looked up. "What does it do?" he asked. I smiled mysteriously. "At the hands of an undead, it brings them to Aurous' level himself. That means if you use it, you'll become the new Ascendant of Undeath. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" I said. The undead's, with exception of Sadako, eyes widened with unhidden greed. Yep, that's the real thirst for power, people. "Bring me the Necronomicon within five moons and I will welcome you under my wing." I said.

All but one responded. "As you wish~!" the Sadako one said excitedly, her awful voice shaking with glee. "Should you come into possession of the Necronomicon, call out my name anywhere at any time. I shall be with you no matter the distance." I said. I floated up and pointed at the sky. Then as if a new star had sprung to life, a brilliant light crowned the night sky. "Follow the star and it will lead you directly to the prize you seek. Take heed: the guardians of the sunken temple still wander its halls. They will not give up Necronomicon that easily." I said. I smiled to them. "I wonder how many of you will remain in the end?" I said. I snapped my fingers and teleported back to New Adriel.

When I got back to my room, I couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Loan Shark, you make my life quite interesting." I said to the emptiness. The threatening calamitous presence that was the Loan Shark came to me again. _"How did you know it was me?"_ he asked. "If there's someone who can spirit away a Chosen right under the noses of three other Arch-Existences, it would be you." I said. _"True. That would be very true."_ he agreed. "So, any bets? Who do you think survives in the end?" I asked. Loan Shark chuckled. It was the sound made by madmen who loved to watch the world burn. _"The Nightmare Worker, Lattice, will remain in the end. Failure or not, she will return to serve. As for the others, you need a better bait for them."_ he said with great certainty. "Oh. That's interesting." I said, nodding my head in approval. Both of us fell silent as we eagerly watched what would happen between the Dark Lords.

Of the Dark Lords that appeared before Lord Adriel, only Lattice seemed the truly subservient one. Mordekaiser was quiet and kept his thoughts to himself. Desmodontinae, the Vampire Lord, was equal parts brooding and frustrated. He's the undead that looked like a noble. Rubeus, the Faceless Nightmare, the featureless clump of shadows, was also quiet but his movements were excited and frenetic. Merick, the Abomination, the one that looked like melded corpses, was making high-speed gurgling sounds.

"The fabled Necronomicon. It does exist!" Desmodontinae said, eyes wide with glee and power-lust. "It would seem we don't need to bend our knee after all." Rubeus said, laughing sinisterly. "Fools~!" Lattice chastised them. They looked at her in surprise. "Has anyone ever stopped and wondered why he would dangle such a thing before us~?" she asked. Several reasons came to their minds but they weren't sure if it's the correct one. Lattice laughed. "If we base it from his attitude, wouldn't you say that Necronomicon has a catch to it~? Does Lord Adriel consider it inferior to his own or perhaps the Ascension isn't what we imagined it to be~? Could there be a curse entailed to it or does Necronomicon revive Aurous himself by using us as sacrifice~? Or perhaps he knew we aren't strong enough to gain the upper hand on the temple's guardians~?" she babbled on.

They were plausible reasons, all of them. "His attitude did seem to suggest that the Necronomicon is a non-factor." Rubeus agreed. The Dark Lords fell on contemplation. "Should we assault the temple first and see if we can breach it?" Desmodontinae suggested. "With what? The Isles is too damaged to call on a decent Harrowing and a Harrowing will serve us no benefit in this situation. The Black Mist hasn't reached as far as Shurima and even if it did, the Ascendants will answer in kind." Rubeus said. Lattice's giggle broke their silence. "I have a solution~! If you help me retrieve the Necronomicon, I'll help you too~!" she said.

They looked at her in surprise. "Your armies might be damaged but mine in still intact~." she said. Their eyes widened. Lattice had just confessed she had her own lackeys came as a surprise. She didn't strike them as one to hoard power as what the rest of the Dark Lords did. While she had a reputation for experimenting and modifying all undead she came across, never once did they suspect that Lattice had her own agenda. "I will create a Harrowing on all of Shurima. You lead your minions to the temple and I will catch up with you~." she said. Again, a foolish but exemplary effort. "And what about the Ascendants? You yourself can't stand alone against them." Desmodontinae reminded her. Lattice grinned. It was the smile of a Dark Lord who knew what she was talking about and what she was getting herself into. "I have my means~." she said mysteriously.

"What the hell does she mean she has her means?" I demanded. I was watching them via remote scrying. Actually, I had no idea about what the hell the Necronomicon is actually. I do know the occult lore behind the book of legend but I don't know about the Runeterran version. Where did I get this info from? From one of the new Raime DuPirece works I have here with me. Ten paintings borne from human suffering and it makes me love its depressing maker even more. Here's the fifteen paintings _(They gave me five more! Score!)_ I won off from The Arena:

 **000**

 **Lovely Estates-** It's a painting depicting seven different homes, each one charming and idyllic. The painting itself is a portal and it will lead you to a realm where all these houses are in but it's a complete nightmare. The first house burns amidst an eternal inferno, the second is perpetually assaulted by an eternal storm, the third is infested by disease and all manners of pests, the fourth is attacked each night by living corpses, the fifth is full of demonic temptation that will waste your whole life, the sixth is a house is a host of a never-ending party of perverted people with all manners of deprived compulsions, the seventh is relives the ghastly murders in its halls each and every night and the eighth is made of decadent sweets and treats, each one bearing a unique suffering to its eater. What makes the painting all the more horrifying is that it projects itself into the real world on the whim of its current owner.

 **Poor Critters-** It's a painting-portal to perhaps the biggest collection of hunting trophies, easily over two hundred, I've ever had the misfortune of visiting. On the outside, the painting is only a blank canvas but it leads to the huge- **I MEAN HUGE** \- hall where all these hunting trophies are. Legend has it that every full moon, the spirits of the deceased beasts to roam again and exact bloody vengeance against anyone who ever laid a hand against a helpless animal. All these trophies had come from the same hunter so I guess this person had more than just a couple of loose screws. So great was the hate of the phantom beasts that Raime, famed for his portal-paintings, was commissioned to create a magical prison for the trophies. This had succeeded in silencing the ghosts but Raime had secretly designed for them to be unleashed by the owner. And, yes, I "accidentally" released them. The body count's gonna rise.

 **The Fortuneteller-** This painting, eerily resembling the Mona Lisa from my world, is where it got the info about the Necronomicon. Offer this painting food and watch as the canvas grotesquely comes to life to eat it. In return, she will give you information about a magical item, what it does, where it can be found, what danger guards it and how you can obtain it. What kind of item she tells you equals the amount and quality of sacrificed food you've given her. I have a terrible feeling she doesn't only accept food as sacrifice.

 **The Six Solace-** This painting is from Raime's more innocent days. Honestly, I was shocked when they said that he made this. Six Solace are six parts of one set. It's one of the few benevolent works of art by Raime DuPirece. Each one leads to picturesque realm within the painting. They're cute, calm, relaxing, tranquil and they're the dream house you never imagined. You'll want to spend your retirement here. When the six paintings are together, they unlock three more realms and connect with each other.

 **The Three Tycoons-** This three paintings, another set and another one from Raime's kindly days, depicts three famed portraits of a legendary personage in ages past. The first one painting depicts Ivanna Stockholm, matriarch and founder of the Stockholm shipping empire that exists even today. The second depicts Morgan Vandell of House Vandell, a Demacian lord-knight who got richer by plunder as he rid the world of evil. The third depicts Anastasius Cowl, inventor of renown made rich by the countless items he stamped his name on. Nothing is particularly interesting with these things aside from the fact that while in your possession, it confers blessings from the three tycoons themselves. Ivanna's blessing improves your naval endeavors, Morgan's blessing rewards you gold as you relieve evil beings in this world and Anastasius raises the quality of your mechanical craftsmanship.

 **Only The Gods Can Give Eternal Life-** Now we're talking! This horrifying painting has the power to purge whatever illness or weakness unto its supplicant and extend their lives by a number of years. It sounds good on paper. I don't know how it does it but it requires you enter the painting world. Rumor has it you have to endure painful and nightmarish experiences to have your prize. If you trace the history of the painting, it passed through the hands of people who have unusual longevity. When asked about it, they recall this painting with great fondness and affection but they're still content of having it taken away from them. When asked about the trials within the painting, they immediately looked sick and scared. Makes you kind of wonder what hell they went through for another chance at life.

 **Eternal Blasphemy-** This work is really sick. I couldn't help but feel disgusted at Raime. At the hands of the depraved and psychotic, Eternal Blasphemy will let them live out their sick fantasies without fear of repercussions. For the price of blood upon the cursed canvas, you can bring ink and paint to life and shape into intelligent human bodies. As true as flesh and blood can be, those semi-sentient beings are yours to use and abuse. Worse still, they're programmed to panic, scream and weep at the slightest provocation. It's like they're made to be abused or something. It's crazy disturbing. It's glorious history includes being a renewable resource of fresh bodies for necromancers and playthings for psychopaths. Creepy, I know.

 **000**

That's all of it, guys. I wish I have more of them to add to my collections. It's steadily growing. I feel these dark works of art speak to my inner demon. They get along so well and it both creeps and excites my angel too, whatever's left of it. I watch from my little piece of heaven as the scheme I cooked up unfolds itself unto the mortal world. "Loan Shark, you're like a Loan Shark, aren't you?" I asked easily. Of course, he sensed something was up from that ordinary question alone. _"Well, for the right price, I can help you with anything you want."_ he replied with a silky purr. "What price would that be?" I asked casually. Loan Shark smiled. It was a horrible smile even though I can't see him. I can feel it. A tingle of the ecstasy of fear rang down my spine _. "Well since I like you so much. The first one is going to be free."_ he said.

"Why, thank you. I just needed a small favor to liven things up." I said. _"So what would be your first wish?"_ he asked. "Just an upgrade. Turn my Lesser Apotheosis to Greatest Apotheosis." I said. The Loan Shark laughed, his terrible joviality shook my room. _"So shall it be."_ he said. He snapped his terrible talons and…

 **UPGRADE!** Lesser Apotheosis- Greatest Apotheosis

 **UNLOCKED!** Lessest Sovereignty

 **TITLE UNLOCKED!** True Apotheosis: Adriel is a true God of Creation. Creation Spells are granted to Adriel.

 **TITLE UNLOCKED!** Guarded by Arch-Existences: Adriel is more likely to get Arch-Existence servants and all Existences are protected under his wing. All Arch-Existences and Existences are tremendously empowered.

"I love it when a plan comes together!" I said cheerfully. I felt Loan Shark shiver with fear and anticipation. It was to be expected. I now had the power to get rid of him but I didn't. I giggled. When things are too easy because you're such a cheat character, raise the difficulty level! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _"Come to me, breath of the worlds, forces of life and death, heralds of existence and unexistence, rally to my command and remake this world as I see fit!"_ I chanted and I died.

Adriel the mortal was gone. In his place was Adriel the Divine. I could no longer hide in the shadow. I burned brighter than a star. The force of my Ascension sent ripples of power throughout the world. Mortals and immortals alike raised their heads to the heavens in alarm. The skies parted and the multitude of heavenly wonders pulsed with life and purpose. Stars burned brighter and the magnificence of the celestial realm glittered with never-seen-before splendor. They welcomed my birth. Mana danced throughout the land and all of nature rose, singing and dancing in wild jubilation. Seas and storms roared with praise and the land gave way to all her riches.

I opened my eyes and I knew I died for sure. Adriel is gone, what was left is an entirely different being with his personality and all his memories. I am reborn. With merely a thought, I was teleported to outer space. My feline form is a miracle to behold in itself.

Persephone: _"ADRIEL?! What have you done?!"_

Wiseman: _"Unbelievable! You talked your way to divinity?!"_

Conqueror: *stunned*

Loan Shark: _"As it should be. Adriel's power has reached its peak. He is reborn."_

Persephone: _"You idiot, why have you given this child so much power?! It is beyond his control! All it takes is one mistake and he will be torn apart!"_

Loan Shark: _"Which is why I gave it to him."_ *chuckles*

Wiseman: _"You despicable…"_

Conqueror: _"Absolutely amazing, master! With just several steps, you've attained what no other Chosen Ones have done before! You've reached an entirely new level without so much as an effort! You're cheating incarnate! Those fools from those Isekai, Reincarnation and Pulled-To-Another-World genres ain't got nothing on you! You truly are a master I would follow until the end of times!"_

Loan Shark: _"Was he always like that?"_

Wiseman: _"No doubt Adriel's influence."_

Loan Shark: _"What I'm very interested in is what Adriel will do with all power in his grasp."_

I looked at them _(At least I'd like to think I was looking at them)_ and cocked my head sideways. "Actually, I have no plans with what to do with this power in the future." I said. The four Arch-Existences looked at me and...

Loan Shark: _"What the hell are you saying?! You asked that much power from me and you're not gonna use it?!"_

I smiled at Loan Shark. "I said I have no plans with what to do with this power in the future. I didn't say I had no plans with what to do with this power in the present." I said. The Arch-Existences gasped. "Don't give me that look. I'm not planning anything major." I said. I reached my hand into the heavens above us, fathomless, caught in eternal conflict of light and darkness. My hand seemed to grasp the celestial expansions, my eyes could see far beyond what my magically-enhanced body could, beyond what my mortal nature could offer. My heart was singing and my soul was at peace. Was this what it meant to be a god or just a being beyond the flawed and narrow-minded understanding of humans? As reached out, the cosmos realigned to my will. Stars, suns and planets moved at my command and a lighthouse was burned alight for the first time.

Persephone: _"Is that for them?"_

"Yep. They're taking longer than I imagined." I said. I looked down unto the planet below. "What do you think I should do with this new kind of power? Use it for good? For my own gain? Or make playthings with the lives of the mortals who live here?" I asked. If I had been listening to my own, I'd be shocked how I delivered it with such toneless calm. I really did change, didn't I?

Conqueror: _"Anything you desire, of course! When you command the world to do as you please, nothing can stand against you that cannot bring down!"_

I sighed. I really have no idea where I'm going with this. I thought to myself. If it were me I'd make zombies happen everywhere in this planet but that would just make everyone's life miserable. That's a no-no. I snapped my fingers. The answer came to me like lightning. I'll make dungeons! Yyyeeesssssshhh! Dungeons all over the world! Places of power, danger and adventure! Each dungeon is unique and hosts its own monsters. Best these monsters and they will drop all sorts of loot! The more levels you clear, the more dangerous the monsters will be but the greater is the reward!

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	17. Chapter 18 2 of 5

**CONTINUED…**

Soon enough, me and the Arch-Existences were chatting avidly about my idea of a making dungeons all over the world. Well, actually, it wasn't really my idea. I kinda borrowed ( _plagiarized)_ it from Magi: Labyrinth of Magic. They would be like my Diablo realm and Cyberworld realm, a place where people get to have amazing adventures. I quieted somewhere in the middle of the discussion. It's nice seeing the four Arch-Existences discussing openly without cursing Loan Shark with each breath. This is nice. You know, it's kinda like your family. I like to think my relationship with the Existences is like that, if I do say so myself. Persephone's the mother, Wiseman's the father, Conqueror's the little brother and Loan Shark… He- He's the black sheep.

"Well, it sounds like a plan!" I said. I closed my eyes and rallied the universe to my command. On Ionia, Demacia, Noxus, Piltover, Zaun, Bilgewater, Mount Targon, Bandle City, Shurima, Highgarden, Stormsong, Darnarim, The Thirteen Isles, Varfelt Theocracy, Kuran Dominion, Auroris, Everfall, The Fae Glades, Lower and Middle Kingdoms, Maimaya Empire and Kuhakun Empire, dungeons rose from the earth. They appeared as white towers rising endlessly to the skies, with four massive doors bearing the symbol the Existences have linked to me since New Adriel's founding: figures of a boy and a girl cradling in their joined palms a tree surrounded by butterflies, all of them encircled within a ring of blooming vines. I've designed the dungeons to be sentient, changing what loot they give or the challenges they present depending on the dungeon-crawler. Consequently, a newbie will have more learning and easier experiences while a veteran would probably run into something that'll test his skills to the utmost. The first 10 runs of the dungeon will be free but after that, they will be required to purchase a key from New Adriel. This key will give them 50 more runs into the dungeon. Special keys are also offered, many of which unlock a special area or augment the loots in a successful run.

Loan Shark: _"A freaking businessman."_

Wiseman: _"Yeah…"_

I stuck my tongue out at them. "How about I offer online shopping for those who don't have the time to go to New Adriel?" I asked.

Persephone: _"Like Loan Shark said, 'a businessman.'"_

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'm thrusting work into your so-eager hands, Persephone, begin the online shopping concept and actualization. Coordinate with these three nimrods if you bump into a dead end. Loan Shark, I'll be handing the maintenance of the dungeons to you. Let's call them _Tests of Existence_ instead!" I said excitedly. For once, the three other Arch-Existences were silent.

Loan Shark: _"Fine. I'll be fairer than life ever will be."_

"Good man! Conqueror, you'll be advertising the ToE to everyone and be the main architect behind our skycities! Persephone will begin our underwater cities as soon as she finishes the online shop! Wiseman will be in charge of the special rewards handed out to all adventurers and dungeon-crawlers!" I said. I snapped by fingers and summoned two Day of Days Stones. They're of the 1st tier. That means they're the strongest. I enchanted these stones once more and one of them will empower Arch-Existences under me while the other one will empower Existences under me. "Also, the inhabitants of the dungeons will be made up of Existences! Summon your kin!" I shrieked.

Persephone, Wiseman, Loan Shark, Conqueror: _"As you wish!"_

I felt their presence leave me but I could feel the tidal wave of their excitement. The otaku spirit has claimed them! I was left alone in the darkness of space, looking out at the world below. If I'm a god now, doesn't that mean I can cheat as much as I want?

For example…

0_0 - Literal reaction

 **000**

 ** _ZENITH!_** **Innate Power 1: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent, Wolf**

 **Battle Realms: Dragon, Lotus, Serpent and Wolf: Summon creatures from this universe**

 **000**

 ** _ZENITH!_** **Innate Power 2: Nirn and Sanctuary**

 **Elder Scrolls: Nirn: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 **Diablo: Sanctuary: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 **000**

 ** _ZENITH!_** **Innate Power 3: God Powers and Card Magic**

 **Age of Mythology: God Powers, Relics and Myth Units: Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe**

 **Cards Wars: Card Magic: Summon magic from this universe**

 **000**

 ** _ZENITH!_** **Innate Power 4: The New World**

 **Age of Empires 3: God, Gold and Glory: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 **000**

 ** _ZENITH!_** **Innate Power 5: Plants AND Zombies**

 **Plants VS. Zombies: Suburban Almanac- Index: Summon objects and creatures from this universe**

 **000**

 ** _ZENITH!_** **Innate Power 5: Don't Starve Together**

 **Don't Starve: Charlie will miss you!: Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe**

 **000**

 ** _ZENITH!_** **Innate Power 6: Azeroth**

 **Warcraft III: World Map Editor: Summon magic, objects and creatures from this universe**

 **000**

 **Spells:**

 **MAXED:** Greatest Shadow Demon

 **MAXED:** Greatest Demonic Wish-Granting

 **MAXED:** Greatest Apotheosis

 **ADDED:** Greatest Divine Providence I, II, III, IV, V

 **ADDED:** Rest In Peace

 **ADDED:** Divine Intervention

 **ADDED:** Religion

 **ADDED:** Acts of Faith

 **ADDED:** Sacred Relic

 **ADDED:** Greatest Resurrection

 **ADDED:** Greatest Possession

 **ADDED:** Mass Parasitism

 **ADDED:** Witches Sabbath

Lessest Sovereignty

Lessest Devil of Lust

Lessest Devil of Gluttony

Lessest Devil of Greed

General of Limbo

General of Lust

General of Gluttony

General of Greed

General of Wrath

General of Heresy

General of Violence

General of Fraud

General of Treachery

Less Mass Demonic Summoning- UPGRADE- _Greatest Mass Demonic Summoning_

Demonic Summoning

Corruption

Lessest Greater Demonic Summoning- UPGRADE- _Greatest Greater Demonic Summoning_

Lessest Create Undead

Lessest Create Demon

Darkblight

Shadow Serpent

Succubus Seduction- UPGRADE- _Succubi and Incubi: Sin of Desire_

Darksight

(Seedling, Grow I, Grow II, Grow III)- COMBINED- _Adriel's Gaia_

True Echo

Blessing: Inspiration

Blessing: Talent

Blessing: Power

Blessing: Fate

(Soul Twins, Soul Quadruplets)- COMBINED- _Adriel's Legion_

Future You

 **Wiseman's Charge:** Endless Wisdom

 **Loan Shark's Charge:** Gambler's Hell

 **000**

 **Abilities:**

Blessing: Power: **The Greatest Baker That Ever Lived** Level 5- _LEVEL UP- 10_

Blessing: Power: **The Greatest Enchanter That Ever Lived** Level 8- _LEVEL UP- 16_

Blessing: Power: **Minor Blessings of The Gods** Level 10- _LEVEL UP- 20_

 **000**

Yep! That's cheating right there! I think that's enough cheating for one day. Wiseman mentioned something to me about what his Endless Wisdom makes. Technically, they're blueprints to build some really cool magic items. I took a look at it once and found that you need an assortment of items to make them. I smiled and opened the Endless Wisdom hologram again. I scanned among the many, many choices and picked out some I really liked.

Here they are:

 **Doppelganger's Mirror**

Requirement: _1 Cursed Mirror, 10 Mystic Jewels, 10 Ectoplasm, 20 Diamonds, 20 Emeralds, 20 Sapphires, 20 Rubies, 1 Silver Handle_

Power: Summon a controllable body of your design

 **New Life**

Requirements: _1,000 Soul Essence, 1,000 Soul Husks, 1,000 Soul Shards_

Power: Endow a power of choice unto someone or something, scales with the supplicant's level

I want them for the purpose of being able to move around freely. I know I could've gotten the same effect from my spells and powers but this was something else. Using these two alone, I can't cheat and I sure as hell can't give away my identity because I'm too stupid and flashy. AM I RIGHT OR AM I RIGHT?!

Well, of course, as for obtaining the requirements, now that I can cheat. I summoned all I need with just a wave of a hand and I smiled. I combined them and paid the appropriate payment to the Endless Wisdom. An antique mirror and an orb of white flame appeared before me. They looked simple but you know what they say about not judging things based on their appearances alone. They radiated a nauseating aura, suggesting an unknowable power within. I snapped my fingers once more and found myself back at my private quarters.

Smiling, I began crafting bodies that I would inhabit with Doppelganger's Mirror and empowering them with New Life.

 **Aries** : Aries is a bratty only child from a powerful and very influential family. He looks like a blonde angel but is actually quite devilish. He's pampered all his life and is fragile because of it. He always attended by servants who functions as much as organs do for the body. He's a Diplomat whose power centers around Summons who provide convenience as well as protection and body shield. Powers _: Summon Special Servants, Summon Servants, Summon Household, Summon Defenders, Power of Money, Lap of Luxury, Silver Tongue, Wordcrafting, Court Intrigue, Influential Family, Diplomacy._

 **Libra** : Libra is a merchant with a penchant of selling cheap bundle items and other delicious bargains. He's a small figure who always carries immense weights, to the shock of everyone watching him. He's merry and jovial, making him quite dear to his customers and fellow merchants. There's no telling what he has in store in his inventory and anyone checking up on his wares are always surprised with what's in stock. Libra is an Alchemist whose powers allow him to produce a lot of random items per hour. He can't control what items show up but he can narrow them to specific categories. Powers: _Mass Create Items, Create Items, Mass Pirate Items, Pirate Items, Mass Create Item Bundles, Create Item Bundles, Magic Shop, Weightless Baggage, Grand Inventory, Alchemy._

 **Pisces:** Pisces is the big, bad boss of Mala Noche, the biggest network of criminal and black market activities. He looks like an innocent and harmless child, belying the horrible beast within. Backing him up are loyal goons, the black market economy, illegal enterprises and an army of enforcers. He is skilled at magics that involve deception and trickery and he uses these to enhance his criminal empire. He is a Deceiver known to be able to open up thieves guilds in countries overnight and mask them with magic and hosts many illegal activities in remote isolated villages. Powers: _King of Crime, Mastermind, Big Bad Boss, Underground Network, Black Market, Criminal Tycoon, Loyal Goons, Loyal Enforcers, Word of Command, Summon Minions, Mass Summon Minions, Summon Workers, Mass Summon Workers, Shock and Awe, Deception Magics._

I kinda gone overload with Pisces. Pisces is gonna have a lot of work to do. He's gonna infiltrate Bilgewater, Noxus and Zaun. These lawless nations are easy pickings for someone of Pisces' power. He can easily overrun the opposition by literally turning them to his side with deception spells. Anyone strong enough to confront him will face a battalion of minions and enforcers as well as highly advanced weaponry. I'm planning to make more in the future but this is all for now. I activated Pisces first. Okay. Everything's fine. Normally when I'm controlling multiple bodies, I get a headache and confused especially if things are really happening. If things happen faster than I could process them in, just expect to be talking to an idiot.

But now, I'm having no problems at all. Things were easier… Disturbingly way easier. Was this a side effect of ascending into godhood? If so, then I'm glad I talked my way into it. A child, no older than thirteen, rose from the ground where a portal from the Doppelganger's Mirror appeared. He had Rapunzel-like tresses of fiery hair, scarlet eyes like that of a cat and a face so adorable and positively harmless. No one would ever suspect a kid was running the show. Then I had a shock. I was looking at my own body through Pisces' eyes and I was staring at Pisces through my original body's eyes. It was a scary revelation. What had I done to myself?

"I think we both know what to do." I said, my original voice's and Pisces' cute voice said at the same time. We both shared knowing looks. I snapped my fingers and a portal appeared. Through the other side of the portal was the polluted city of Zaun, cast deep into the valleys crisscrossing Piltover. Pisces gave me a sly look, a look we both had. I snapped my fingers and conjured a Day of Days Stone of the 1st tier. I levitated over to Pisces. "Best of luck, me." I said. "We always do." Pisces said. Holy crap. Can I pull the villainous look!

I'm still me but I inhabit two bodies. The revelation shocked me again. What will the guys say when they get wind of this? Marshal and Rick would faint. Magnus would just nod approvingly then give a smartass comment. I grinned as I looked at the ceiling. Yep. I miss those guys already. Can't they come any faster? I closed my eyes and slept but I didn't really sleep. More like I made Adriel dormant while I activated Aries and Libra. I gave them both the same Day of Days Stone. Libra I would send to Freljord and Aries would make his way to Piltover. Aries would meet up with Ester and her group. They ran into some kind of problem over there. _"Adriel's Legion!"_ I chanted mentally. I made two more bodies and sent one to Demacia _(To be called Demacia Adriel)_ while the other stays here in New Adriel _(Ratharbor Adriel)_ and help with the management.

Maybe I ought to make some bodies dedicated to making administration easier and more efficient. It sounded like plan. Lemme go with it.

Morning came…

We transfer now to the body I sent back to Demacia.

Since I was so good at administrating on the Jarvans' absence, they asked for an extension of leave _(Leave, my ass)_ and left me here to do the work. Xin is out today. He's meeting with the delegations from Freljord on my behalf and lead them to Demacian territories. Despite the warm relationship between Demacia and the Avarosans, many Demacians still cling unto their distrust. I know that much because my plant, the Whisperer, monitors them. I can make the necessary adjustments on their outlook in life but I need to explore some other resolutions other than subconscious manipulation. One of the many things I just got since my ascension. I'm making a complete and critical review of my actions since coming to this world and I don't like it. I mean, the god that is me now doesn't like the actions of the mortal that was me before. Am I getting any clearer or getting more confusing? Bah! Never mind that!

I have the Cards from Ghost Zone and The Populars helping my today. I used my Warcraft power beforehand to create Crown of Kings _(If you played Warcraft 3 before, you'd know what they do)_ but tweaked them a bit. They give +100 to all Stats. Mwahahaha! That's why they're so smart, strong, cunning, agile and insightful now. Since I made them, I extended them to all the Titled Cards _(Onmicards and the ones with multiple effects)_ and gave Circlets of Nobility _(+50 to all Stats)_ to all other Magic Cards, Monster Cards and Pawn Cards. Then I gave Health Stones _(+1,000 HP)_ and Mana Stones _(+1,000 MP)_ to everyone else. I didn't do anything much there. The news of Demacian nobles and other powerful figures being murdered in an almost occult sacrifice-like manner already reached my ears. I offered to extend a hand but the Knights Council decline my offer. They wanted to catch the perpetrator using their vastly increased resources, thanks to me.

They wanted to see how much they grew. Or so they say. I left them to it, telling them that should things get out of hand, I have no choice but to step in and intervene. Of course, it was all for show. I am after all the one behind those assassinations. They were carried out by my Shadow Demons. Under my orders, they were to cleanse Demacia of its corrupt and wicked. Though I expected for a country as Demacia that spouts many things about purity and righteousness, I didn't expect a lot of these impurities to be around. So the murders continue and only ten remain standing. These murders certainly had been the talk of the people for months now. They especially liked discussing the Murder Among The Puppets _(Duke Alaine Wakefield was found strangled to death and propped in strings and hidden among many puppets. He was found four days later when the body began to stink)_ and the Bloonstained Angel _(Lysander Quagg's body was found cradled by an angel at the Saint Margaret Chapel. He died with a look of fear in his face as the angel that held him looked down on him with a hateful expression)_.

Those were the names the Demacian heralds called the grisly crimes. Runner-ups to these all-time favorites are:

The Headless Rider _(Captain Kreg's stallion ran into the capital's streets one misty morning with his headless body riding upon it. His head was found still sleeping in his quarters)_ ,

The Terrified Madonna _(Angelique Damontes' body stood in the middle of her performance stage, frozen to death in the act of singing, her face a terrible mask of fear)_ ,

The Maze of Blood _(The entire Marmont and Lumique families were found dead in the Marmont garden maze, their bodies twisted into ghastly games)_ and

The Corpse Party _(The society of Sageword, comprised of four noble families and many influential people in Demacia, were found as mummified corpses, still in the act of partying_ ).

The Shadow Demons certainly sparked their imaginations in making the most creative and mysterious murders ever made.

The Demacian Guard even brought in Piltovan specialists to help them with the investigation. The best of Piltover's Wardens came down here to help with the case but until now, they've struck nothing. My Shadow Demons are currently toying with them. They've made a persona for themselves. They call it the Shadowman. The Shadowman had been leaving traces here and there. Things that drove Demacians and Piltovans alike mad with fiery determination, only to come at a dead end every time. All they know for now is that more murders are going to happen. Worse of all, the Shadowman's next agenda would be to visit Piltover and Zaun. The Wardens swore to stop him here and there.

I was lost in my own world when I heard a knock. "Come in!" I said. I already knew who was at the other side of the door. Garen poked his head in and smiled. The only thing that stopped both of us from ripping each other's clothes off was the presence of the Existences here. "Can I have a word?" he asked. He looked shy. I nodded and floated towards the door. When I closed the door behind me, I noticed that Garen was blushing. "Hey!" I said. I gave him a small kiss on the lips and he calmed down a bit. He still looked uncertain, as if he was gathering his courage for this.

"I'm taking a break for four months." he said simply. I already knew that. I approved his appeal after all. "I already know that." I said to him. He smiled and looked shyly. "Hey. You still remember Vulture's Pass?" he asked. I nodded. I remembered that place well. We dated there. I can still remember the dirty things that happened after that. "I got a lot of things to make there but can you meet me after a week there?" he asked. He was being mysterious. Should I use my divinity to see behind his strange request? Nah. I trust Garen. He's my first lover after all. "Sure! What do you have in mind?" I asked, ruffling his hair. He laughed and hugged me. "It's a surprise, love." he said. He kissed me and put me down on the ground. "You'll love it, I swear." he said. Then he ran away like a lovesick schoolboy. I smiled and shook my head. Life's strange.

I'm back with nothing to do again. It's getting boring when everything is done for you. Maybe I should go out and so something. Shen and Zed are back in Ionia. I've already given them the Ninja Scrolls and they're currently breaking their asses trying to divine the power contained within the scrolls. Ezreal's busy wrapping things up in Piltover so we can have our grand adventure. I sighed. Might as well design some new bodies. I entered the room again and took out Doppelganger's Mirror and New Life. I've already activated the first three.

Aries is aboard the superyacht Streets of Monaco _(Search it online. I fell in love with it at first sight)_ on its maiden voyage to Piltover. Libra's already making his journey throughout the world. Pisces has been busy since last night. Yep, more bodies. It's the only way. I closed my eyes and tapped into the two items' power.

 **Gemini:** Gemini is a wandering one-man gypsy caravan. He's the complete opposite of Libra. If Libra's selling all kinds of really cheap items, Gemini's selling pricey wares that are worth their every penny. His caravans are always loaded with high-end items of various kinds. No one knows what he looks like because of his costume. Gemini seems to be omnipresent, an attribute that is secretly because he can split into many bodies at will. Who needs minions or servants when you can do everything by yourself? Gemini is an Assassin with the power to create quality items. Unlike Libra, Gemini can control what items to produce and their quantity. Powers: _One Man Army, Create Powerful Items, Mass Create Powerful Items, Gypsy Caravan, Mysterious Fortuneteller, Tools of The Trade, Assassin's Path._

 **Capricorn:** Capricorn is a spirit of Halloween, toting his themed town wherever he makes an appearance. He is a benign being whose only purpose is to spread Halloween cheer and remind the living to cherish life, their loved ones and to anticipate what comes after death. Though hospitable and generous, he is a bit cowardly and immediately flees at the first signs of defeat. He is accompanied by a horde of Halloween spirits and creatures who love to share this goodwill. He and his town can appear anywhere in the world with just the slightest effort and all can feel that they come in peace and celebration. Capricorn is looks like a blanket ghost with a jack-o-lantern lamp but he does have a cute form under that costume. Capricorn is a High Priest with lots of Halloween-themed Summons. Powers: _Halloween Village, Halloween Nights, Trick-or-Treat, Allhallowtide, Remember The Dead, Remember The Living, Halloween Season, WE LOVE HALLOWEEN!, Faith Magic._

 **Virgo:** Virgo is the headmaster of the Masters' University, a grand school sitting atop a chain of flying islands. He is a strict master who will impart his knowledge on the most gifted students only. He is a bookish person with an overbearing tendency. He easily inspires loyalty and dedication to his staff and students and thrives to make the Masters' University a place of both study and enjoyment. This resulted in the Masters' University becoming a city of its own. He is an Inventor with archives of unprecedented knowledge. Powers: _Floating Islands, Grand Academy, Loyal Staff, Loyal Students, Student Council, School Spirits, Summon Mentors, Summon Guards, Summon Council, God's Knowledge, Innovation, Inventions._

I activated Virgo instantly and deposited him between the Twin Kingdoms and the Archipelago and the Dragon's Coast from Battle Realms. Speaking of Battle Realms, they should be arriving in three days. They took a detour and ransacked the heart of the Shadow Isles. They said they bore many dark treasures with them and I was going to love what they found amongst the desecrated ruins. I wonder just how damaged is the Shadow Isles. As Virgo, I began sending out invitations to all prospects to be the first batch of students. I also sent out Capricorn and made this body the bearer of all the Weird items I've collected up to now. I also made this body the official guardian of the Beggar Queen.

I felt a little guilty of ignoring my little darling. For most of the time, she was with Mimi, her undead cats and her zombie owner. At least with Capricorn, she can enjoy herself with the endless Halloween festivities. I zapped Gemini over at Ionia. That body's in charge of affairs with the ninjas there. Then I remembered I need another body to accompany Ezreal for our Shurima trip. I made another one.

 **Leo:** Leo is a mirror image of me, a careful adventurer carrying with him all the times his trusty magic backpack, which contains all the things he needs for the trip and everything else in case of emergency. Leo is skilled using magical whips and independent weapons. He is a Peasant skilled at cooking, sewing and repairing stuff. If push comes to shove, he can unleash some special magic to finish the job. Powers: _All-You-Need Backpack, Magic Wardrobe, Cosplayer's Wardrobe, Magic Whip Collection, Cooking, Baking, Sewing, Knitting, Repairing, Farming, Woodcutting, Mining, Hunting, Laboring, Animal and Plant Husbandry, Herbal Medicines._

Yep. Leo's all set to go. All I need is my blonde sidekick and we're all good. LOL.

 **PISCES**

I snapped to Pisces over at Zaun. Things got a little interesting since coming there. Here's a rerun of things. Using Pisces' deception spells, I've implanted illusions and false memories into the minds of Zaun's ruling gangs. It was almost too easy. They were already at each other's throats so it was only a matter of time. With false evidences and a little help of false testimonies from illusions, Zaun plummeted into a ten-way gang war. The ordinary men and women of Zaun fled to the safety of their homes. It wasn't long before the gangs heavily damaged themselves overnight. What was left was to clean up. Pisces summoned slimes to infiltrate the Zaunite sewer system and plumbing. Those who remained were either heavily injured or panicking. From the tiniest cracks in metal and wood, the slimes came, flood their quarry and ate everything. No bones, no flesh, no strand of DNA left… No evidence. Pisces then populated the power vacuum with doppelgangers who took the forms of these dead men. We began our work. My minions set up a safehouse for me to dwell in the meantime.

I like it. It's dimly lit but well-furnished with deep colors of red and purple. For now, my minions comprised of slimes, imps, golems, doppelgangers, shadow people, shapeshifters and lesser demons. They'll form the core of my forces here in Zaun. I walked into the streets of Zaun. It was eerily quiet. The streets were silent. Fittingly so because they still think the fighting's going on. It's already morning but only a slight haze of sunlight came through the thick canopy of the Zaun Gray. It's time to remedy that. "Come to me, Janna of the winds." I spoke to the air. Even though this is just an extension body, my authority still merits equal weight. The wind blew around me, forming a vortex where only I stood at its center.

An ethereal woman, clad only in billowing white silk, hair as gold as sunlight, with a staff of that look like a solidified graceful wind, appeared. It was Janna, the Storm's Fury, and one of my main Support choices in times of hardship. "Hardship" defined as "hard to get a win". "Greetings, spirit." I said to her. She looked down on me uncertainly. What power called her to this place was that of something beyond this world's understanding but what stood before her was just a child. "Ah! You meant this?" I said again. I projected my power near her. She shivered uncontrollably. 'What have you need of me?" she asked nervously, eyes misty with real fear.

I stopped the projection. "No, my dear. What need have you of me, not the other way around.I hear you are Zaun's self-appointed protector. Is that correct?" I asked. Janna nodded quietly. "Please, have no fear. I am not here to hurt you. I am here to help you better aid this ailing city." I said. She looked at me in surprise. I gave her a Day of Days Stone 5th tier. Her eyes widened as she took the stone, feeling the power dancing within waiting to be unleashed. "Why?" she asked. "Because you and I have much work to do."I said. I left her there, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. My work's just beginning.

I'm going to establish Thieves Guilds in Zaun, Piltover and Bilgewater first. Of course, this would take time.I need my tentacles to sink deep into their systems first. Zaun will be the testing ground. For this I need something or someone to help me. Hhhmmm… Innate Powers later. I think I'll use summoned beings. They would be the backbone for now. My doppelgangers are now in place. We'll just have to wait until someone bites then I'll close in and steal their minds. There are two Champions in this place that I can really use. Warwick and Dr. Mundo. They make great shock units. If something crawls in here and starts making trouble, they'll be my response. Maybe Viktor can help me. I need a better bait for him though. He thinks nothing but this Glorious Revolution. Come to think of it, Zac, Twitch, Blitzcrank, Singed, Jinx and Urgot are from around here. There's no mistaking it. Urgot needs to fall to my hands. He's too much of a terror machine to pass. Things are happening here, lemme take a break for a moment…

 **ADRIEL**

I snapped to my main body and set all the other bodies to auto-pilot. I made another Adriel body, one that could move around freely. The Ratharbor Adriel is busy helping Hawk Moth with all the management in the growing city. The Demacia Adriel is doing the same with the management of the country. If I had been listening to my own monotonous voice, I'd be shocked. I felt like something in me died and cannot be returned from the dead. An all-encompassing calmness and rationality beset me. I could pretend to still have emotions but that's all. So far, only the Arch-Existences know about my godhood. So this is what it feels like to lose your emotions, huh. It sucks big time.

I teleported above the skies and watched. The shades from the Shadow Isles are moving. Things are getting interesting. The Nightmare Worker's army was moving. An invisible tide of death. Of course, her fellow Dark Lords now stood in awe of her power and genius. She had created Invisibility Black Mist. Had it been in their usage before, the Harrowing can appear suddenly and strike without warning. But the Nightmare Worker wasn't focused on that feat. There was a mad zeal in her eyes as she flew. It was the look of a religious fanatic on the brink of revelations.

No doubt. She really wanted to serve under me. I smiled. What an interesting child.

I looked away and focused on the entire world. News of the dungeon's appearance began to spread all over the world. They all wondered what the monolith was. Others, like Noxus, for example, tried to force their way in, to no avail, of course. They are created by me and inhabited by Existences. Unless I say so, the doors won't open. I snapped my fingers and the dungeons formerly introduced themselves. In a ringing and haunting voice, it proclaimed its creator's name and its purpose. It proclaimed the challenge to all who have the guts to step into its halls. Its halls opened and the Existences made their presence known. It wasn't danger or dread that came off from beyond its massive portals, it was the terrifying, maddening fear of the unknown. What could lurk in its halls? It made even the best warriors pause and hesitate. In days to come, we would know.

A growl of frustration reached my ears. I smiled. I know that voice anywhere. One of my supplicants is asking for my presence, though no words formed from his lips or thoughts from his brain, his heart swelled with the childish need to be guided. I disappeared and reappeared somewhere in Ionia. I didn't know this place. I haven't been here so I asked nature around me and the land answered my request. This is the hidden headquarters of the Order of Shadows. I see. Old steps of an ancient stone staircase led to the overgrown greens to the mountain above. I hovered from the ground and moved above the steps. In my vision, the Order lived among the dilapidated remains of what was once an elegant sprawling temple grounds. Of course, they used illusions to mask the structure's true nature. That way no one would suspect and those who come close, vanish without a trace.

I soon came across the old gates of the temples. They looked neglected, of course, but I can see through the illusion. It was obvious the Order kept their training grounds in good shape. "Halt, stranger!" came a loud cry from nowhere. "You shall go no further! Turn back if you wish to live!" came the warning again. Had it been ordinary stragglers, I'm sure they would've cut me. Something stopped them. I should really hide my true nature. I gathered my divine essence and my watchers were thrown into confusion. The unknown power suddenly vanished without a trace. I turned to each of the gateposts. "Please, child, I seek Zed." I said.

The shadows of the gates bubbled and writhed. A distinctly human head poked from the pool of shadows. 'Who are you?" he asked nervously. I've seen through the shadow technique. He must be surprised and shocked and wary. "Adriel." I said. The ninja's eyes widened at my words. Two forms leapt from the shadows and dashed inside. They looked panicky. They began yelling for someone's name. A singing sound came at me from one direction. A trio of ninja stars. I didn't budge. The weapons stopped in the air before they could hit me. I waved a hand and they melted. The molten metal danced through the air as I manipulated it. I cast it at the gates and the metal raced across the stone. Before long, the gates were designed with intricate spirals and symbols. "Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked.

Another one came from the shadows. My face didn't register it but I recognized him straight away. That long braided ponytail, that creeping corruption on his body, that cocky, mirthless grin and that demonic-looking scythe. "If it isn't Edgelord."I said. Kayn raised an eyebrow at me. "And you're the High Priest. I heard you were powerful. What kind of glamour was that?" he asked. "No glamor. Just my essence. I'm sorry if it threw you off." I said. He smirked. "Are you strong?" he asked. "Narrow it down. Strong in what?" I asked. "Fighting." he said. He got the feeling that I was toying with him but at the same time, he got the feeling I totally meant it. It was an unwelcome feeling.

"You wish to fight?" I asked, cocking my head sideways. Kayn smiled and brandished his scythe. That weapon is the Darkin Rhaast. How come he's not talking? "How about I let you play with one of my pets?" I offered. Kayn shrugged his shoulders. Inwardly, I smiled. He's got no idea. Everyone under my command is already blessed with my divine power. If I set this Greater Shadow Queen on him… He might die. That'll be bad for me. So just for him, I summoned a Lesser Shadow Queen. It's a much weaker than a normal Shadow Queen but I guess this will work for him.

My shadow bubbled and hissed and the chimeric being of darkness and writhing tar that was the Lesser Shadow Queen emerged. I can't tell the difference between Lesser Shadow Queens, Shadow Queens and Greater Shadow Queens. They all look the same to me. I silently blessed the Lesser Shadow Queen with massively increased defenses, regeneration and attack nullification. Kayn stared at the being from this boy's shadow. What the hell was that? "What the hell is that?" a dark voice demanded. So Rhaast finally speaks. The Darkin couldn't help it. Rhaast was never wary of anything. But this being was something he never encountered before in his long, long existence. "GET IT!" Rhaast barked. He shivered with blood lust and anticipation of a challenge.

Other disciples of the Order came out from their quarters. They formed a circled around Zed's best student and the shadow construct of the boy. The boy yawned but neither Kayn nor the demonic scythe only he could control could dent the shadow construct's defenses. It merely stood there, cackling and expelling shadow beasts that circled around Kayn and methodically struck. They were tiring him out. When Kayn tried to sink into the shadows, he was attacked by shadow tentacles and spikes.

I looked at the astounded crowd gathered around the duel between the Shadow Reaper and the Lesser Shadow Queen. I looked at one of the onlookers and walked towards them. They were so engrossed that they didn't even notice me, no matter how many times I repeat my question or shake them. I rolled my eyes and pushed my way through the crowd. I wanted to find Zed. I know he was frustrated because he couldn't properly perform the knowledge I've given him. I found the Grandmaster of the Order of The Shadows in his private glen. It's a manicured lawn like any other Japanese garden I've ever seen, complete with a small pond and brook. He didn't notice me approaching. I had masked my presence completely. He was staring, no, glaring at a small pool of shadows. He was trying the Shadow Constructs I taught him weeks ago. This was actually more arcane than shadow technique, like one of the spells student mages learn at their magical academies.

Zed insisted he didn't need me to teach him, that he can manage by himself. Of course, he disregarded the fact that imagination is the key ingredient in making my magic work. You know I always suspected the man to only use his imagination when killing someone. "It's even worse than I thought." I said. Zed whirled around and yelped when he spotted me. "ADRIEL!" he said indignantly. "Hello, Zed. What Shadow Beast can you make now?" I asked. He looked at me reluctantly then his shoulders sagged. "I'm stuck. I can get them to form a shape but they lose it once they move." he admitted then looked away as if embarrassed. "What were you thinking when you conjured them?" I asked. He looked surprised. "Just the power this will bring me." he admitted again. I cocked my head sideways. "Anything else?" I asked.

He nodded no. "Try surrendering to the shadows, Zed, instead of trying to dominate them." I suggested. He scoffed. "This power is meant to be harnessed, not to give yourself over to." he said. "Watch me." I said to him. I extended a hand, closing my eyes and letting my imagination come to life. Shadows pooled everywhere, dancing around me in a series of circles. "Humans never adapt to nature, Zed, we make her adapt to us instead. Clashing over the years with nature's desire to maintain balance, with man's desire to break it, it's a sad cycle. No matter what you learned about this forbidden technique, Zed, anything that is derived from nature belongs to nature. If you grow with it, you'll find power more than what you expected." I said.

Zed watched in awe as shadow flowers bloomed around me, their inky petals colored with shining purple, then he watched as the shadows changed shaped again, rose from the ground like waters falling upward. They scattered and fell like Freljordian snow. As the ash-like snowing continued, Zed watched as I draw more shadows from the darkness everywhere. With hand movements and body language reminiscent of ancient Hawaiian dances, the shadows moved at my coaxing. They coalesced into a large dome around us, like the coming of the night. I opened my eyes and snapped my fingers. Tiny holes appeared on the dome, allowing bright sunlight through. The dome looked the starlit night sky. It was so beautiful. "I'll teach you to dance." I said.

"What?" he chirped like a sick bullfrog. I smiled. "I'll teach you how to dance. Battle is already a dance, primitive, yes, but a dance regardless. I'll teach you how to refine it. You won't be commanding the shadows anymore. You'll be a part of it as much as it is a part of you." I said. He looked at me with boyish distaste. "Come!" I said. I pulled his hand insistently and we ran towards the central square of the temple grounds. There we saw the huge crowd gathered around Kayn and the Lesser Shadow Queen. Kayn looked tired as hell. You couldn't use the shadows to fight against the shadows. "Let's fight." I said eagerly. "Are you sure? You don't exactly look like a tough opponent." Zed said. Then he ducked as I launched a sweeping kick over his head. In the split second he aimed a fist at me, I rode the winds, did a flip in the air and jumped off his back. He staggered forwards.

"Are you using magic?" he demanded. "You even had to ask?" I smiled haughtily. "That's cheating!" he roared. "Fine. I'll dance." I said. I stood on the ground and began to sway. "Gimme your best shot, noob." I said. One Zed and three Shadow Zeds came at me from four directions. I closed my eyes and danced. All I need to do is trust the rhythm. Nature around me alerted me of the danger, she whispered strategies and appropriate actions in my head. It must be because I'm a God of Creation. I was dodging Zed's attacks while I was lost in my own mind. All I did was dodging. I couldn't retaliate to the flurry of strikes Zed was throwing at me. He didn't seem to care if he wounds me gravely because I could sense he was aiming to kill.

I began dancing wildly, a frenetic action that threw Zed into confusion. Eyes closed yet seeing it all, my shadow pooled, forming into five tentacles that lashed at Zed. It was shadow vs. shadow. My Lesser Shadow Queen took notice of our fight and abandoned the fight with Kayn. The Shadow Reaper, covered in sweat and grime, staggered, using Rhaast as a staff. "I couldn't dent it." repeated the Darkin again and again. It probably wasn't because you aren't sharp at all, darling. I just laid out defensive buffs on my Shadow Demons. Shadow Beasts of predators and birds of prey roared, howled and screeched proudly, encouraging me on. In a fracture of a second, the disciples began cheering for Zed as well, Kayn included. My tentacles weren't even hitting Zed. I was parrying his attacks. As the minutes rolled by, the Ionians fell silent.

Only the sounds of the Lesser Shadow Queen and her Shadow Beasts filled the air. Shadow constructs rose one after the other from my shadow, all of them a work of art. Even the intricate designs on the tentacles alone looked so cool you wanted it tattooed on your skin. Common animals and fantastic beasts rose to snap and distract Zed's torrential attacks. The Ionians gasped. They saw so many openings where I could have used to end the fight. "ZED! DANCE!" came the High Priest's voice. Their Grandmaster snarled at those words. "Fine! If you won't dance, my next attacks will be stripping you of your clothes and you'll be naked for everyone here to see." the High Priest warned. Zed actually laughed, another opening the High Priest didn't take. The next thing everyone knew, the High Priest was throwing indecent threats at their master and Zed merely took it in stride. Had it been anyone else, they would've lost their lives for it. "For God's sakes, Zed, just dance. You're not gonna die for it!" the High Priest yelled. "I HAVE MY REPUTATION TO UPHOLD!" Zed yelled back.

"Reputation?! What reputation?!" the High Priest yelled. "If I show you something amazing, you'll do the dance?" came the High Priest's suddenly quiet voice. Something told them he was serious. "There's no-" was all Zed could say. With a graceful twine of his arms, elastic shadows erupted around Zed, like sticky tar. With Zed occupied on breaking out, the High Priest's sensual dance turned into a martial one. The strokes became sharper, as if wielding a weapon, and the movements became purposeful and warlike. He spun around in leaping circles, sweeping his leg as he landed and sprung again from the ground. With a flip in the air, the High Priest landed, fell on a knee, opened his eyes, opened his mouth exhaled and spread his arms. Twin serpentine dragons exploded from the empty space above his head, roaring as they surged on entwined.

One dragon was shadow laced with light while the other was light laced with shadow. The Ionians gave a startled cry. Zed was caught in their path but instead of crying in pain, he laughed in exhilaration. This was shadow magic at its finest. The High Priest rose slowly to his feet, hands now waving in primitive depiction of snakes. He folded and danced and the twin dragons moved as he spread his arms in a slow water-like movement. The dragons danced in the air, coming up and down gracefully, their bodies purposely striking Zed. The only thing that kept him from flying was the shadow tar holding him down.

As the High Priest finished his dance, the dragons came back down, turning back into the darkness that was his shadow. "That is how you dance, Zed. Now do it." Adriel said. The shadow tar disappeared and Zed fell on the ground, eyes mad with excitement and breathing hard. His sweat fell like rain on the dirt but he smiled. His heart was beating so fast he almost felt like he was coming down on something. Zed rose. He looked at Adriel and took a deep breath. Without another word, Zed began to "dance". His students recognized it. It was called the _Sarusha_ , the series of movements used by all Ionian martial artists when beginning their day's training.

The dance exercised the six focal points where chi flowed into the body. It wasn't much of a dance in a traditional sense but it did look like one when the movements were all chained together. It was a martial dance to everyone who considered themselves an expert of Ionian culture. And Adriel looked mighty impressed. "You're just moving, Zed. Immerse yourself. Feel the shadow. Close your eyes and imagine. It'll help" Adriel ordered. Zed started again. Something was different. As Zed began the first phase of the Sarusha, his movements seemed liquid. Almost like Adriel's when he danced. It continued to the second and fourth phase. Cries and gasps came from the disciples when at the start of the fifth phase, darkness began to cling to Zed's dance. At the end of the dance, the sixth phase, where he stood half-squatted, hands thrust towards the ground, then he leapt up straight and thrust his arms towards the sky. As he did so, the earth rumbled and a misshapen tower of darkness rose behind him.

It looked unstable and shook nervously against the wind. "Well done, Zed. It's a start." Adriel said. Zed merely fell on the ground, fainted straight away from the effort and the tower came falling down on them. Everyone yelled in horror.

Zed woke up in his private quarters. His body felt heavy, his muscles ached. Between the usage of inherent shadow power from Adriel or the way the High Priest extended their battle more than what was necessary, Zed blamed all of it on that boy. He also noticed that he was naked underneath the blanket. Who exactly bathed him? He could smell the scent of soap on his aching body. Zed tried to move but his body sang a lot of complaints. "Don't try to move yet, big guy." I said as I floated into the room. The fat futon that was Zed's bed is because of me. These guys really lived their lives humbly and miserably. The moment I took care of Zed after he fainted, I also took care of the place. Suffice to say, their quarters were threadbare, their community halls in disrepair. For something as the Order of The Shadow, they had limited funds. Most of their money came from those who wanted the Order's services. To stay afloat, they had to reduce themselves to mercenaries from time to time.

Well, I'm here now and that's about to change. I've given each of the student quarters a makeover. Each room had a comfortable loft bed with a small office under it, magical lighting, a walk-in wardrobe, a small shrine with meditation space, a collection of potted medicinal plants and fruit-bearing plants, private bathroom and toilet and even threw in a self-refilling vending machine. The communal dining hall I made brighter with floating lanterns, bioluminescent vines and small trees and ever-burning candles. It's also outfitted with new furniture. I added a hot springs bath for males and females. I dispelled the illusion hiding the temple from the outside world. Instead, a distortion was placed there.

Outsiders were redirected to a ruins but members are given access to the real temple space. This way I can clean up the training grounds, the armory, the gardens and the temple grounds as a whole. I could've done it using magic but I'm feeling good because Zed grasped his first lesson. I made copies of myself and we cleaned the hell out of the place. I'm not making copies using my god powers but with my new Adriel's Legion spell. It's how I get around. Besides, they're all me, godhood and everything.

"What the hell happened to my room?" Zed asked. He looked around. It resembled his room but in a way, it didn't. New furniture, scroll paintings and all sorts of Ionian masterpieces were here. There was also a wall dedicated to displaying weapons Zed had been collecting for years. "I made it better. I also did the same to the entire place. As master of the Order, I refuse to live in gray." I said serenely. Zed snorted. "Since when were you the leader of this order?" he asked. "About two hours ago, right after you fainted. They all prostrated themselves before me, asking to be taught in the ways of the shadows." I said. Zed gave me a look. "Where's my mask?" he asked. "I washed it. Your students already know your face anyway. Why hide it?" I said, waving a hand airily. Zed looked at me. "I already know Shen's face." I said. His jaw dropped.

He didn't expect that now, didn't he? He stared at me in disbelief. "And also the rest of his body." I added. He fainted. I grinned. Who could've thunk the Grandmaster of the Order of Shadows was still this innocent? Zed came up after two hours. He was alone. He blushed at his own fainting fit. Two times in one day! What will his students think of him now? But he didn't care for it much. When the High Priest said to be one with the shadow, he already thought he was one with them. Until he knew better. The primordial representation of the shadows came to him. The telepathic instructions Adriel fed to his brain led him to a new revelation. He had a lot to learn. He hasn't even begun step 1 yet and he was already full of himself. He really had a long way to go. Zed clenched his fist and hissed in frustration.

Adriel could've at least left his dignity intact but the stupid queer stripped him naked, made him feel vulnerable and misguided. He probably was but he wished his mentor could've done it in a gentler way. He heard something he hasn't heard in this building for a very long time. It was the sound of talking, laughing and celebrating. Intrigued, Zed rose from his futon bed. Adriel had even gone to the lengths of arranging his wardrobe. Multiple cabinets and drawers stood stoically in line. He opened a large cabinet and saw a collection of clothes he didn't own. It was his size but he never remembered wearing it, much less buying something like it.

They were shirts of Piltovan-like designs. They called it the modern fashion or something like that. Zed snorted in derision when he heard it. He looked at the vivid Ionian designs and snorted. He pushed them back in search for something more his style. He stopped. There were shirts of more Ionian designs but they were dark and purple and the dominant color was either black or red. Curious, he took them all out and laid them on the tatami floor. He liked them, especially the one with the dark and purple orchids splashed with blood and the one with the print that looked like an ancient Ionian armor. He checked the other drawers. Jeans, shorts, pantaloons, even pajamas… The traditional Ionian garbs… He blushed hard. Boxers and briefs. "Do people really wear this?!" he said. They were flimsy and clung tight. He closed the drawer, swearing never to open it again. He opened another closet and whistled. Inside were exquisite robes. He picked one with that looked like bloody flames. He liked it. He felt as if the robe was made just for him. "Oho!" a sly voice came. Zed whirled around and cursed. Adriel poked his head through the sliding door, looking sly. "It looks great on you." he said.

"Really?" he asked, sounding rather pleased despite himself. "Yep! I bought it from Curiosities some weeks ago. They all had an assortment of great clothes so I just had to relieve them of it. I bought some for you, for Shen, for Akali, for Kennen." I said, counting off. "What's this, a bribe?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why would I need to bribe my own minions?" I said. Zed snarled at me. I grinned. "By the way, dress up. They're waiting for your ass to start dinner." I said. That shocked Zed. He rushed to the window and swung it open. It was nighttime outside. "How long was I out?" he asked. "Long enough." I teased. "Keep doing what I just showed you. If you've resonated enough with the shadows, you'll no longer need to dance. You've become the dance." I said. Zed looked at me. "You're leaving?" he asked.

I smiled. "I only came here because you called me." I said. He looked away. "I didn't call you." he said. I snorted. "You didn't call me verbally, Zed, but I heard you call anyway." I said. "Can I call on you when I need guidance again?" he asked in a little voice. "Yes, you can, but it would please me more if you try to solve it on your own before calling me." I said. He nodded. I began to disappear. Then Zed stiffened as a wry smile crossed my lips. "Hey, Zed!" I said. "What?" he asked cautiously. "Nice package!" I said before disappearing. Zed's eyes widened. He stood there, wearing an open robe, displaying his maleness in the open. Zed screamed inside his head.

Two days later…

 **PISCES**

Though I made dungeons both in Piltover and Zaun, it was far from that actually. The twin dungeons looked like a one massive tower, the biggest among all the other dungeons. The main path to its doors was accessible only by descending into Zaun. Adventurers haven't moved in yet but the curious Zaunites, the brave ones at least, poked their heads from hiding and investigated. They've stood before the dungeon and received its message. It temporarily distracted the Zaunites of the brutal gang wars that suddenly erupted among the Chem-Barons of the district and eerie silence after that. It would be for about five days before the news would break out from Zaun and all the way to Piltover. Chem-Barons would make an appearance and declare Zaun's unanimously under the supervision of "Pisces". The media frenzy would then investigate and come upon startling revelations. The "Pisces" now ruling Zaun is the same "Pisces" who owns most of the criminal underworld. Of course, this information is only possible because of Pisces' deception magic. The real criminal underworld would then become unnerved. Criminal syndicates would panic how one such organization evaded their radars this whole time.

For now, the rebellious teens of Zaun approached the massive dungeons and listened to the ethereal voice in their heads. They would be the first heralds to the news. In a dark quiet area, a mechanical abomination was running as fast as it could. Though the weaves of the city of steel and metal were twisted, this creature rammed against everything in his path. His face, though already horrific, looked like he saw hell and ran when it gave chase. "Stay away!" came the monster's mantra, his voice haggard and almost mechanical. Jovial laughter followed after him, the sound reaching him and propelling him to greater speed.

Urgot thought he could outrun the thing that was following him. He prayed to the gods, though an unbeliever himself, for some sort of intervention. He needed to believe in something, though his body screamed it was hopeless. His fate was sealed. It happened so fast. His cult had been devoured by faceless white beings. Then they took their skin and wore it. THEY WORE IT. Like it was clothes of some sort! Guiding the monsters were two demons whose faces belonged to angels but their souls were blacker still. Then Urgot tripped. He looked back and thought his mind was playing games. Did that shadow just moved? It did. Urgot heard of magics capable of manipulating the shadows.

He shouldn't be surprised. But he was. He'd fallen. He's never fallen before. Not even when he served Noxus faithfully. Not even when he was thrown into a stinking Zaunite mine when he was betrayed. Not even when he grafted his body into the mechanical shell it appeared to be now. Darkness swam in.

 _To be strong is to survive._

He fervently believed this.

 _To be strong is to survive._

Inhuman eyes glowed in the impassable darkness. They all looked in amusement as this man of flesh and steel preached a dogma he couldn't fulfill.

 _To be strong is to survive._

Two figures appeared, languidly nesting atop a cluster of monstrous shadows. "Hello, Urgot!" came the jovial sound as if they greeted a longtime friend. It made Urgot shake all the harder with fear.

 _To be strong is to survive._

"It's going to be okay, Urgot. We're not gonna hurt you." came the comforting sound again. Then the two voices erupted into laughter. "You'll never be afraid again. You'll be strong and brave and valiant and obedient." said the first voice. "You'll be ours forever. Isn't that great?" said the second voice. Urgot began to imagine the hell of servitude under them.

 _To be strong is to survive._

"Maybe he needs some adjustment?" said the second voice in amusement. Urgot saw his end, his death as a sentient creature. He would be from this day forth a machine to be directed and commanded. Smoked poured from the black-haired angel and Urgot screamed. The smoked danced around him and collapsed. And he was reborn.

 _To be strong is to survive._

"Now all we need is Warwick and Mundo." came the two voices, speaking as if they shared the same mind. They laughed again and the shadows disappeared. No one was left. Urgot disappeared alongside them, doomed to be Pisces' puppet for the rest of his days.

 _To be strong is to survive._

 **LEO**

Ezreal the door to his apartment and sagged almost immediately against the door. He was tired to the bone. It was a nightmare. How many private collectors and museums actually demanded some of his collections from him. In some ways, they were more ferocious than his fans. Speaking of fans, the assumption that he and Athena were sharing a roof was mentioned every single damn time he made an appearance in public. Though he already said to them that he was just lending a place to stay in Piltover as a favor to Adriel, the media had gone in flames with their suspicions so much that Ezreal finally snapped and told them to think however they liked it.

The smell of cooking food reached his nose and incited a rumble from his stomach. Addy usually comes unexpectedly and leaves the same way as well. Ezreal smiled wearily as he walked to the kitchen. Sitting in a corner was a huge backpack and Ezreal saw Adriel at the stove, stirring something in a pot. What made Ezreal really curious was the presence of completely different kitchen equipment that Addy now used. "Welcome back." I said the moment I saw Ez gawking at the door. "You came back." he said. I nodded. "Yep. I cleared things up. The "me" here's gonna be your partner to Shurima." I said. TING! The sound of the portable oven came as it finished baking. I opened it and took out the fish pie I baked earlier.

Fish pie is one of the few things I can actually cook without burning down the house. It's topped with crispy cheese, its middle part is made of the fish, preferably fresh, while the bottom sits my own recipe of mashed potato and hardboiled egg. I make this every weekend just for the boys. Rick likes it the most. He can chomp down two whole pies all by himself. Sitting on the table was the tuna salad I made a while ago, a pitcher of my recipe of Addy's Special Four Seasons juice and my grandmother's recipe of Five Vegetable Spicy Soup. "You wanna change clothes or take a bath first before we dig in?" I asked. When he didn't respond, I snapped my fingers in front of his face. He jolted. "Yeah! I'm gonna take a bath first!" he stammered and ran to his room. I rolled my eyes.

To tell you the truth, I didn't know how to work the kitchen equipment in Ezreal's kitchen. It was all magical. I had to summon kitchen equipment from my world. The days passed on monotonously. I got a message from Xin Zhao saying that Queen Ashe's delegation might be delayed because of an attack from the Winter's Claw and troll bands. He led some of the Dauntless Vanguard in case the barbarians would dare to step on Demacian soil. Ratharbor Adriel is busy planning a grand feast for the Battle Realms units who will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. Lost in my thoughts, I began to set the table. It became very clear to me that Ezreal didn't do a thing about the design of his pad. I think his relatives did that for him.

Oh, yeahhh, I've met up with some of his aunts and uncles. They had the decency of not immediately launching to their business proposals and entertained me with Ezreal's childhood antics. Much to the blonde's embarrassment and exasperation. Yep. I can say though he was a difficult child to handle but he grew up splendidly. He's got so many cousins, nieces and nephews who admire and adore him, plus friends who would stick up for him come thick and thin… "Lux…" I thought. She came to me and we discussed some things. I won't tell you what they were now but I'll tell you later.

"Hey!" Ezreal said as he appeared right into the room, wearing only a towel over his shoulders and boxers. I also keep noticing that each boxer he wore clung more than the last. I can smell his desire. I've already sensed it a long time ago. But I've Garen and Xin. I didn't want to add another one. You watched those harem animes? You know how they end. In tears and drama enough to give you cancer. I definitely sounded like an asshole there, right? I sure did. Yes, sirree! "You took your time." I said. "Hey, ten minutes is my minimum." he said easily. We sat at the table and I began sliding helpful servings into his plate. "Smells good, Addy!" he said cheerfully, sparkling at the sight of the food.

I was mostly me looking at him as he literally stuffed salad with one hand and fish pie with the other into his mouth. Even as I slowly helped myself to the food, he just kept digging. Good Lord, he can give Cho'Gath and Tahm Kench a run for their money. He finally noticed me staring and blushed. "Sorry!" he said. I just nodded. "You've been living on takeouts." I said. He nodded, still stuffing his face but at a slower pace this time. "No wonder you're not growing any taller." I said. He choked on his food then downed some juice. "I'm still young. I'm still growing!" he said indignantly. I smirked. "Yeah, growing old, not growing tall." I said. "Look who's talking! You're shorter than I am." he said. "Yeah. Works for me though." I smiled back. He stopped, began eating again while glaring at me.

"Addy. Do you think I'm good-looking?" he suddenly asked in a small voice. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Whoa. What brought that on? Did a girl you like rejected you?" I teased. He looked away. "Don't sweat it, kid. You're looking good plenty enough." I said, ruffling his hair. He looked at me and snorted. "Hey, trust me. The person meant for you will just come in time. It might be Lux, it might be not. Who knows?" I said. He seemed uncomfortable with the topic and quickly steered the conversation away. He began talking about the past days without me. "Hey. A tower just appeared within a district in Zaun. Do you know anything about that?" he asked me. "Yeah. Those are my dungeons." I replied. He nearly fell of his chair.

"WHAT?!" he yelled in disbelief. "Don't raise your voice." I said to him. He sat back down, still gawking at me. "Yep. They're mine and they're scattered all over Valoran. They're like the Diablo Realm and Cyber City back at Ratharbor." I said. "Holy crap." Ezreal said. He began eating again, looking at me as if he expected more explanation. "They're basically the same, dude. What more do you need to know?" I said. "Why'd you put in Zaun?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him. "I didn't expect you to be one of them, Ezreal. Seriously. It's shared by both Piltover and Zaun. Besides, the people going there would be adventurers. They're less discriminating." I said, waving my hand airily.

"That's not what I meant, you dolt. What do you take me for? I'm also an adventurer. I'm not tied up by that petty things. What I meant is that this is gonna increase the tension between Zaun and Piltover, you know? It's dangerous in Zaun's streets more than usual now. The Chem-Barons are warring over themselves and rumor has it a new crime lord is in town." he said, lowering his voice as if someone might be listening right now. "Pisces?" I asked. Ezreal's blue eyes widened and he nodded like a puppy. So cute! "Yeah! Is there anything that misses you?" he asked incredulously. "Well, I am Pisces and Pisces is me so of course I know." I said to him. This time Ezreal did fall on the floor. "You're Pisces?!" he yelled. "Yep. Pisces is a body of mine. One of many now operating on different parts of the planet." I said. Ezreal's jaw dropped.

"Is it really okay to tell me all this?!" he yelled. I guess the information was too much for him. I grinned. "Nah. I trust you, you big baby." I said, ruffling his hair again. He blushed and slapped my hand away. "I'm not a baby." he snapped. The blonde rose again and looked at me, sparkling. I sighed. He wanted to know more. If my enemies get this kid, they're gonna know 85% of all my operations. I told him as much as I could. "Holy crap." he said. Well, the most I said to him is how I'm going to reform Zaun. In order to solidify my position, I needed to seal it with bloodshed. With the Chem-Barons cowered _(Yeah, you know what really happened)_ and under my command, I can change as much as I want. When Ezreal asked this meant I'm officially allying with Zaun, I gave him a face. "I'm ruling Zaun from the shadows, dude." I said. "Oh. There's probably gonna be a riot if you ally with Zaun." Ezreal said softly.

"That's why I ain't allying with either of you." I said. "Safest pick." Ezreal said, grinning ruefully. He finished eating his meal. My eyes widened in horror as I realized Ezreal finished everything. The pie, the salad, the juice, the entire enchilada! "OMFG. You ate it all!"I said Ezreal grinned apologetically. "Well, this is the first time someone cooked for me." he said shyly. "You ate it all." I said again. "It was good!" Ezreal said. I snapped. "YOU ATE EVEN MINE!" I yelled at him. He grinned apologetically. I stopped. "The Harrowing made its landfall on Shurima. Those shades are really going all out on it." I thought to myself. In my celestial sight, the darkness of the Black Mist consumed huge portions of Shurima but only Lattice's henchmen were distracting the Shurimans. The rest of the Dark Lords led what remained of their armies to storm the Tomb of Aurous.

 _Lattice, the Nightmare Worker. Mordekaiser, the Iron Revenant. Desmodontinae, the Vampire Lord. Rubeus, the Faceless Nightmare. Merick, the Abomination._

I wonder how many of them would remain standing in the end? I closed my eyes and contacted Conqueror. I told him to mobilize his Undead forces and opened a portal at the heart of Aurous' tomb. I told him to take command of the defenders in the ancient tomb and delay the shades for as long as he could. Conqueror wasted no words at all. I felt his excitement at the prospect of being deployed to fight. With him were modded critters that could mass-produce all the Undead units and creeps in WC3. These little animals were invisible as well as invulnerable. They're highly convenient for surprising enemies with the kind of forces you can throw their way and keeping them on their toes. I smiled.

"Uh- Everything okay, Addy?" Ezreal's voice snapped me from my reverie. I looked at him and smiled brightly. It made him blush like I knew it would. "Everything's going along swimmingly. Why don't you buy us some snacks? I brought some flicks we could watch tonight." I said. "Uh, flicks?" he asked. I thought for a moment. "Movies. Do you have those here?" I asked. He cocked his head sideways. "Movies" What're those?" he asked. I thought again for a moment. "They're like shows you can watch whenever you want wherever you want. They're from planet Earth." I said. He immediately perked up. "It's from another world?" he asked excitedly. I nodded. OMG. What am I supposed to show him? Ah! Zombie flicks! You could never go wrong with zombie flicks! Preferably the Resident Evil ones _(Animated)_ and the classics! Or maybe I should show him some animated ones? OMFG! I just dug my own grave.

Ezreal sparkled and blinked to his room. A moment later, I heard the door slam. I shrieked mentally. I focused and a hologram screen and keypad appeared before me. This one lets me access the internet! Mwahahaha! Am I awesome or what? Frantically, I began searching the movies I could share to the blonde. I drew these concepts all the way from my world and made them real in this plane. Then I teleported them to Leo's place.

Resident Evil: Degeneration

Resident Evil: Damnation

Resident Evil: Vendetta

George A. Romero movies

The Evil Dead flicks

Wait, am I focusing too much on zombies? Won't that scar the kid? I mean, that's gonna keep him up all night, right?

Lord of The Rings movies

Game of Thrones series

Walking Dead series

Supernatural series

James Bond movies

Disney animated movies

Dreamworks animated movies

Melissa McCarthy movies

Wait, didn't I make too much movies to watch in one night? Won't this reduce Ezreal to a couch potato or something? Too late. I heard the door open and the blonde's voice carry all the way to me in the kitchen. Seriously, he's loud. I pulled out an assistant robot from Leo's magical backpack and had it do the work of cleaning up. I walked to where the living room and saw him carrying a lot of plastic bags stuffed to full but what really caught my attention was the trio of floating probes that followed him around. "Ezreal, what are those?" I asked. He paled.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. Chapter 18 3 of 5

CONTINUED…

"Ezreal, what are those?" I asked. He paled. Boy, did he pale too much. "Nothing, nothing!" he said nervously, wrestling the floating probes that were now going haywire, buzzing and snapping, their lenses zooming in and out at me in an almost disbelieving rate. "Are those cameras?" I asked. He looked at me and cocked his head sideways. "What are cameras?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "They're like visual and audio recording devices." I said. He got it, I think. Sweat was now pouring off his face. "N-n-n-no!" he stammered. I rolled my eyes. "Are they recording?" I asked. Ezreal looked like he was facing a death sentence. He sighed in regret, looking very sorry indeed and with the saddest puppy eyes ever in invented by mankind. I smiled at him. "I don't mind actually." I said. Ezreal _conveniently_ forgot to tell me they were also broadcasting live but I knew that already and that didn't matter to me somehow. It seemed trivial and unimportant. Another side effect?

He smiled faintly. "Is that for your new book?" I asked. I clearly saw a light bulb light up on his head. He grinned widely now. "Yeah! It's for the new one. My aunt insisted I use a V-Tome this time. Ya know, those things where you watch the story instead of reading them." he said, finally stopped struggling with the cameras and relaxed a bit. Of course, I also know that it was his Aunt Gertrude who suggested it. She happened to be a die-hard fan of mine and she felt quite disgusted with the treatment Athena was getting, and by extension me, from all the "loser, brainless, pathetic idolaters" of Ezreal's. Gertrude has actually been to New Adriel and she felt amazed of the things she saw there. She had a talk with Hawk Moth of a possible trade relations with New Adriel and although nothing concrete was established in that meeting, she still was enamored with New Adriel and asked if there are homes or the like being sold in New Adriel. In fact, this Gertrude was the first one to call to my attention the prospect of permanent housing for people from outside who want to move permanently to New Adriel. This was one of my new problems.

Presently, Gertrude is saving up money to buy a Ring of Summons from the Artifact Stores in New Adriel. The Ring of Summons had three versions. The 1st one allowed a near-endless summoning of weak-level minions, up to twelve active at a time. The 2nd one allowed periodic summoning of average-level minions, up to six active at a time. The 3rd one allowed a number of summoning each day of high-level minions, up to three active at a time. The minions summoned by the Ring last have a duration of twenty-four hours. Gertrude had enough to buy the 1st one but she also intended to buy the 2nd one too and several Elemental Staves as well. She had no skills as an adventurer or a fighter and the realms of Cyber City and Diablo only accepts those who knew how to fight or defend themselves. They were RPGs after all, not RTS games where you get to command legions. Speaking of RTS, I should add something like that as well. You know, DIVERSITY! YEAH!

I pretended to give him an amused look then picked up the plastic bags he left on the floor. By the way, "plastic" is not a word here. They call it "fiberweave". That aside, I looked into the bags and saw similar items you'd see back at Earth, though unlike Earth, the bags of junk food doesn't contain air and were bulging full of fattening unhealthy goodies, preserved by the smallest touch of magic. You can imagine how great my distress is when I found my bag of air full of these chips. They were quite large too. These bagged chips and crisps are a new thing in Piltover, just merely three years old actually and guess who invented them. _DING! DING! DING!_ Yep, old, sweet Aunt Gertrude herself and her family.

I believe Ezreal has a 60% discount when he buys them at Swiftstores _(Piltovan version of convenience stores)_ but as soon as he buys one, his uncle Agnus, who is a respected health specialist, gives him a mile-wide lecture. Gertrude Boifoyd is the Queen of Swiftstores, junk food _(Nom-noms)_ and fast food restaurants _(Swiftmunch)_ in Piltover. She's got a minimal amount of competition because she has the copyrights to herself as its owner, inventor and producer. As you can see, she's quite swimming in money but she's broke most of the time. She spends way too much sending gifts to her children, nieces and nephews _(Guess who is her favorite nephew?)_. She also wanted to burrow my idea of vending machines and ice cream _(As if it was mine to begin with!)_ , smelling the profit from it and having no Runeterran equivalent here. She and Hawk Moth signed a deal to produce them under _Addy and Gerty_. Ezreal laughed his ass off when he heard about it the first time.

That's when Ezreal noticed the near-cinema-sized flat screen TV I pulled earlier from Leo's magic backpack. He sparkled on command. He blinked over to it and begun inspecting it like an excited kid with a new toy. "Can we really watch Earth things from this?" he asked. Whoa, his sparkling had gone off to a new level. I almost felt the need to shield my eyes from the light. "That's a TV and that's the DVD. You insert a disc, like the ones I'm holding, into it and it'll play the movie." I explained. Ezreal took the DVD cases from my hand almost reverently. The scientist in him was interested, very interested, indeed. He began to scan the disc back and front, reading the description of the movies. He looked back at me. "You really won't let me live it down, do you?" he said in an annoyed voice. I grinned as I got where he was coming from. He thought I was making fun of him again. Remember my prank on him back in the Diablo Realm? Hahaha! "No, I'm not teasing you." I said to him as-a-matter-of-factly. He didn't seem convinced. "Dude, zombie movies are awesome. You should try watching one first before you go to any conclusions." I chastised him. Ezreal pouted. That got me thinking. How about I offer him something that'll really blow his mind? Oldies Versus Zombies, brought to this world by the power of moi! Mwahahahahahaha! He'll be crying and yelling in no time. 120 minutes later…

I sighed as Ezreal sat just thirty inches or so from the TV screen, his eyes never leaving it. The probes are staring at the TV too, recording. Apparently, they were able to broadcast it clearly and without having to put up with Ezreal's back. It was spreading the awesomeness of the surviving old people of the Golden Acres retirement home bashing zombie brains, running from the apocalypse as fast as their old limbs would allow as well as the drama and sorrow of them losing their fellow survivors, the ones they met along the way. Ezreal was staring morosely at the screen, absentmindedly taking a swig from a Juice Booze or eating a chip.

Mind you, the nine main characters of Oldies Versus Zombies are protected by the almighty plot armor. Everyone else outside that is fair game. And although we may never see our favorite elder die horribly from the zombie apocalypse _ **(PRAISE THE EMPEROR FOR THAT!)**_ , the author and my good friend Kitty Kat-sama had done a great and outstanding work of weaving the story and placing the most gut-wrenching scenes into this series compared her other works. _P.S. It can be watched in Hyacinthuss. To access the site, you must install a Lighthouse browser._ The very first death, that of Mrs. Bellington, a mere feline of unsurpassed loyalty and endearment, was enough to send even the coldest critics of the site into nonsensical, snotty wailing. _If you're reading this Kitty, Persephone is doing her best as well. My salutations to you, biatch!_ The death of the Stevenson family at the hand of their zombified son Luffy was enough to send Hyacinthians into depression. You get the idea and the sheer talent of the author.

They were just on Chapter 1-2, the most thrilling part as you would literally be jumping in your seat, shrieking as Grammy White and Betty were trying to outwalk five zombies while Grammy Rose shrieked encouraging curses at her two friends. This is also the most crucial part as the elders decided to brave the outside world rather than wait for a slow death trapped inside the abandoned retirement home. You'll also get one of the most dangerous psychopaths in the show put down rather than get all moralistic about murder _(All that nonsense about humanity, being just like them or no different from them, killing them changes nothing and all that shitty Batman philosophies)_. Yeah, these elders are all about common sense and have a firm grip of what is right and what is correct. Better kill an evil man to make sure he's never gonna get to hurt anyone else. Unlike most animes, cartoons and series nowadays. IF YOU FREAKING KNOW WHAT I MEAN.

To the Runeterrans, they were also watching a world of wonder. A very similar place to their own that, though absent of arcana, still prospered and managed to get along just fine without magic. They saw and marveled at this world. To their eyes, it all seemed familiar yet quite different. "RUN! RUN! OH MY GODS, RUN!" Ezreal started yelling. Yep, that was the scene I just mentioned above, the one about Grammy White and Betty. Ezreal was bouncing madly on the floor, shrieking his head off. I smiled. "The one in the flowery dress will die horribly." I said. Ezreal looked back at me in horror. "WHAT?!" he asked. He looked back to the screen in alarm. Minutes ran by and what I said didn't come to pass, he shot me a dirty look over his shoulder. I stifled a grin. I reached out, pulled him back to the sofa, a safe distance from the screen, and cranked up the volume. I began snacking autonomously as my consciousness slipped from Leo and into things far interesting. Divine Adriel was still out there in outer space, gazing at the planet below. Myriads of pinpoints of light signaled the farflung civilizations of Runeterra. It seemed too easy to manipulate my other bodies now, like it was freaking normal to begin with.

Demacia Adriel and Ratharbor Adriel disappeared in a poof as administration took their nightly rest. My other bodies continued their work and I was aware in and in control of each. Pisces was barking orders to our minions. Zaun must be brought to our control as soon as possible. The city was now supernaturally charged. Even Janna could sense it. Supernatural creatures walked the streets, mostly invisible to the eye and neutral to everything around them. Of course, a word from Pisces could change all that.

I've decided Capricorn would make himself known first to Zaun. Spread the Halloween cheer there for the hardy Zaunites, a festivity before the great upheaval would befall upon them. I looked upon the world and asked nature for a place of interest. There were many, I just needed one. Her answer was exemplary. I looked and turned my attention towards one of the most haunted places in Runeterra and, depending on who you're asking, either greater than, equal or second only to the Shadow Isles. It was the Witch Mountains. An ancient mountain range swallowed among acres of haunted, olden woods where unsilenced souls, restless spirits and other sinister things dwell. It remains outside of the world, isolated and unknown.

Witch Mountain is the paranormal capital of this planet and yet few people ever know about it. Its people, they have no name for themselves, live in a fortified town, taking about half of the northern side of the mountain. They scrape to make a living with their meager crops and little herds. What they don't lack though is faith. Whether faith in themselves or in gods and spirits that seems to ignore their fervent prayers consistently, the villagers never run out of it. They are hardy, kind and loyal to each other, they stand united because they know it's the only way they were to survive the nightmares of Witch Mountain. Being divided will never get them anywhere good.

These demihumans, having attuned to the unnatural power seeping from the accursed earth itself, boast strong spiritual powers. They don't have guards or soldiers, instead they have ranks of self-styled spiritualists who are varied in their approach yet are all effective against anything that isn't flesh and blood and wholly mortal. The paranormal energy, seemingly like a perpetual motion device in its way to create power enough to sustain itself while granting an excess of it unto the very land, keeps the Targonians away, whom they share a border with.

Magic is rare among the demihumans but it is abundant among the supernatural creatures that inhabit the woods. While Demacia used to view magic as an abomination, to be born with it in Witch Mountain is actually a cause of celebration. At an early age, those children would be trained in the ways of druidism and restorative magics. Druids take care of the animals and plants that sustain their lives while healers watch over their health and well-being. Aside from their spiritualist ranks, they also have hunters. These brave men and women are trained to wield blessed weapons that are most effective against evilspawns while also buying time for their spiritualists to complete their incantations.

The interesting part about Witch Mountain is, as a psychic plane, it is neighbor to the realms of the Nightstalkers, Werecreatures, Faeries and the Dreamworld. All these countries draw resources from the Witch Mountain all the time _(Supernatural energy)_ and use its gateways for passage to the mortal realm. If one could only play their cards right, these realms could offer so much in the way of resources and manpower.

If Witch Mountain could be united under one banner, these realms would be coerced into an alliance of benefit. Witch Mountain is split into four corners, each one ruled over by a powerful creature, a so-called **Witchlord**. The northern side, which the demihumans dwell, is ruled by the **Witch of Mists**.

Seven years ago, an alliance of the other three Witchlords against the Witch of Mists reduced her into a comatose state and, knowing wisely that her survival hangs on the balance, gathered the scattered demihumans into her lands into one single settlement. In return for living off in her lands, the demihumans protect the ruined temple where she sleeps in indeterminable repose. So far their alliance has assured the mutual survivability of both sides, combining the demihuman forces and the mist-creatures of the Witch to fend off attacks from the other Witchlords.

The southern part is ruled by the **Ghast King**. His realm is the most overgrown and underneath this earth are layers and layers of burial grounds stacking on top of each other. No one knows who built it or what is entombed in it. The Ghast King protects this secret fanatically. His minions are animated crumbling suits of armor. Until the alliance with two other Witchlords, the Ghast King and the Witch of Mists are the predominant powers around Witch Mountain. When the alliance ended, the Ghast King struggled from the two-way attacks from his former allies. In terms of resources, the Ghast King's has the most to offer. Towering ancient trees and mysterious magical plants above ground, drifting plankton-like spirit essences in the sky, untapped mines of precious stones beyond your wildest dreams and underwater springs below the earth, magical artifacts and preserved remains enough to raise several legions of the dead in nigh-countless expanse of graves and mausoleums, the Ghast King has it all. If one to know that the Ghast King has a mine of slowly-replenishing petricite, Noxus would quintuple their efforts to pierce into his lands.

To the far east, the **Ashened Hag** commands her burgeoning kingdom of fungus, mold and ever-expanding Living Flesh. She is insane, unreasonable and paranoid to the very least. Like the Ghast King, she is under the attack from the Noxian armies entrenched outside her forest. In terms of eldritch knowledge, particularly about the dark arts and alchemy, the Ashened Hag offers much of this. She is brilliant as she is insane. Magical fonts of power, all of them created via her experiments, litter her underground lair. She has her own Fountain of Youth in case you're curious. **FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH, MAN!** Many of her experiments end in failure and they wander her lands like neglected children blindly devoted and desperate for morsels of love from their paranoid mother. FYI, though the Ashened Hag labels them as failure, there is a vast difference between her definition of the word and that of others. The Living Flesh is one such example but it is of no laughing matter to anyone else. The Living Flesh is essentially the Void contained in flesh but similar in every way that matters. Think about that.

The western bogs are ruled by the **Dark Treant** and the only one who has a valid reason for expanding. Attacks from Targon have steadily reduced their numbers and they are fleeing toward the heart of Witch Mountain. These panic-stricken forest spirits seek only the survival of their race and would immediately ally with anyone who can help them with that. The supernatural barrier is being steadily chipped away from continuous celestial attacks.

Notable fauna in Witch Mountain are the **Greys** , the **Death Buzzards** and the **Bloodwyrms** , all of which are species brought about by the supernatural energy.

Greys are giant Frankenstein birds that look like plucked chickens. They are genderless, without legs and their eyes are sightless. An interesting fact is that this creature is almost absent of any organs aside from its brain. On its stomach region is an enormous cavity that houses large maggot-like symbiotes. These things function as its organs as well as its means of movement and hunting prey. Its beak is actually just a means of self-defense along with the psychic projections of its brain that functions as its voice and natural weapon. There are a few Greys in Witch Mountain, given their relatively defenseless state, and all of them are in the demihuman town. The people use the symbiotes as an alternate meat source. As long as Greys have at least ten remaining symbiotes, it will be fine. Their symbiotes regenerate over the course of one week. An adult Grey can host as much as a hundred symbiotes at once and regenerate them for half of the normal time. Currently, there are seven Greys.

Death Buzzards are winged skeletons of various bird species, each large enough and strong enough to carry an adult human without difficulty. They are purely necromantic animals and have been longtime residents of Witch Mountain since the beginning. As they are curiously animals bonded with necromantic energies, Death Buzzards have no need for any sustenance. Necromantic energy is abundant in Witch Mountain, processed from the supernatural current by naturally-spawning liches and other such undead. Death Buzzards have no exclusive allegiance and are known to carry into battle or transport any of the countless beings in Witch Mountain. All one needs is to know the dirge-whistle that they answer to. They possess dark intelligence as they seem to preternaturally know what their riders require of them. They have zero combat abilities and only total obliteration can kill them. They regenerate from the smallest piece of themselves at an alarming rate. Death Buzzards are the staple of Witch Mountain sky.

Bloodwyrms are really interesting. Should you come across a patch of land covered by trees burdened with fruits, brooks of clean sweet freshwater and flowers blooming as far as the eye could see **BUT** its within the Witch Mountain territories, it's automatically the sweet trap of the Bloodwyrms. Bloodwyrms are like small Asian dragons, except they're flightless, look like rotting snakes and travel underground as if the soil was water. Bloodwyrms are creatures living in Witch Mountain but are actually residents of the Dreamworld, one of the few capable of extended manifestation outside the realm. Though they respect a nonverbal agreement never to harm another creature in Witch Mountain, the same cannot be said of those of the outside or who have exited the territory. Reports of lush oases, orchards, gardens, farms and Eden sitting the edges of Witch Mountain are abundant. Anyone who makes the mistake of being lured in by these sweet traps is entombed in blissful illusions as the Bloodwyrms feast on their mind essence. Bloodwyrms function as a hivemind. They feed their victims fruits from their lush traps, which are forged into existence with their own metaphysical blood. Bloodwyrm fruits restore and increase mental fortitude when taken regularly, their victims are assured to be feasted again and again until they die of old age or outside intervention. Bloodwyrms have a queen who still resides in the Dreamworld, constantly fattened by a tribute of harvested essence. Bloodwyrms are known to intervene on occasion on behalf of the Witch of Mists, being the only Witchlord with the most powerful presence in the Dreamworld.

Its notable flora is the **Mushroommen** and the **Fruitpeople** , both of which are present only in the Dark Treant's lands. The Dark Treant and his countless daughters were originally Werecreatures, otherworldly beings who could take on one mundane aspect and perfect it. When this court appeared in Witch Mountain, they took on the aspect of the plants, becoming leafless things that could uproot and relocate and create new, more often dangerous, plant life through experimentation, disassembly and regurgitation. Two of their early failed experiments are the benign Mushroommen and Fruitpeople. In a sense, they are nothing more but mushrooms and fruits moving on short, fragile limbs and possess several eyes somewhere in their bodies. They worship the Dark Treant as their god and maker. They are unbelievably intelligent but sadly not sentient. Mushroommen multiply explosively and can store both magical and supernatural energies in their bodies, efficiently acting as magical focuses or living bombs. Fruitpeople have an advanced society, capable of using tools and complicated concepts such as agriculture, engineering and farming. Fruitpeople multiply rapidly but not as fast as that of the Mushroommen. Recently, the Dark Treant has been sending them as sacrifices to the Witch of Mist in hopes of forming an alliance and the chance of being able to flee to her territories.

It looks interesting. Witch Mountain is goddamn interesting! I shall take it! I reviewed my bodies.

000

 **Aries:** Aries is a bratty only child from a powerful and very influential family. He looks like a blonde angel but is actually quite devilish. He's pampered all his life and is fragile because of it. He always attended by servants who functions as much as organs do for the body. He's a Diplomat whose power centers around Summons who provide convenience as well as protection and body shield. Powers: _Summon Special Servants, Summon Servants, Summon Household, Summon Defenders, Power of Money, Lap of Luxury, Silver Tongue, Wordcrafting, Court Intrigue, Influential Family, Diplomacy._

 **Libra:** Libra is a merchant with a penchant of selling cheap bundle items and other delicious bargains. He's a small figure who always carries immense weights, to the shock of everyone watching him. He's merry and jovial, making him quite dear to his customers and fellow merchants. There's no telling what he has in store in his inventory and anyone checking up on his wares are always surprised with what's in stock. Libra is an Alchemist whose powers allow him to produce a lot of random items per hour. He can't control what items show up but he can narrow them to specific categories. Powers: _Mass Create Items, Create Items, Mass Pirate Items, Pirate Items, Mass Create Item Bundles, Create Item Bundles, Magic Shop, Weightless Baggage, Grand Inventory, Alchemy._

 **Pisces:** Pisces is the big, bad boss of Mala Noche, the biggest network of criminal and black market activities. He looks like an innocent and harmless child, belying the horrible beast within. Backing him up are loyal goons, the black market economy, illegal enterprises and an army of enforcers. He is skilled at magics that involve deception and trickery and he uses these to enhance his criminal empire. He is a Deceiver known to be able to open up thieves guilds in countries overnight and mask them with magic and hosts many illegal activities in remote isolated villages. Powers: _King of Crime, Mastermind, Big Bad Boss, Underground Network, Black Market, Criminal Tycoon, Loyal Goons, Loyal Enforcers, Word of Command, Summon Minions, Mass Summon Minions, Summon Workers, Mass Summon Workers, Shock and Awe, Deception Magics._

 **Gemini:** Gemini is a wandering one-man gypsy caravan. He's the complete opposite of Libra. If Libra's selling all kinds of really cheap items, Gemini's selling pricey wares that are worth their every penny. His caravans are always loaded with high-end items of various kinds. No one knows what he looks like because of his costume. Gemini seems to be omnipresent, an attribute that is secretly because he can split into many bodies at will. Who needs minions or servants when you can do everything by yourself? Gemini is an Assassin with the power to create quality items. Unlike Libra, Gemini can control what items to produce and their quantity. Powers: _One Man Army, Create Powerful Items, Mass Create Powerful Items, Gypsy Caravan, Mysterious Fortuneteller, Tools of The Trade, Assassin's Path._

 **Capricorn:** Capricorn is a spirit of Halloween, toting his themed town wherever he makes an appearance. He is a benign being whose only purpose is to spread Halloween cheer and remind the living to cherish life, their loved ones and to anticipate what comes after death. Though hospitable and generous, he is a bit cowardly and immediately flees at the first signs of defeat. He is accompanied by a horde of Halloween spirits and creatures who love to share this goodwill. He and his town can appear anywhere in the world with just the slightest effort and all can feel that they come in peace and celebration. Capricorn is looks like a blanket ghost with a jack-o-lantern lamp but he does have a cute form under that costume. Capricorn is a High Priest with lots of Halloween-themed Summons. Powers: _Halloween Village, Halloween Nights, Trick-or-Treat, Allhallowtide, Remember The Dead, Remember The Living, Halloween Season, WE LOVE HALLOWEEN!, Faith Magic._

 **Virgo:** Virgo is the headmaster of the Masters' University, a grand school sitting atop a chain of flying islands. He is a strict master who will impart his knowledge on the most gifted students only. He is a bookish person with an overbearing tendency. He easily inspires loyalty and dedication to his staff and students and thrives to make the Masters' University a place of both study and enjoyment. This resulted in the Masters' University becoming a city of its own. He is an Inventor with archives of unprecedented knowledge. Powers: _Floating Islands, Grand Academy, Loyal Staff, Loyal Students, Student Council, School Spirits, Summon Mentors, Summon Guards, Summon Council, God's Knowledge, Innovation, Inventions._

 **Leo:** Leo is a mirror image of me, a careful adventurer carrying with him all the times his trusty magic backpack, which contains all the things he needs for the trip and everything else in case of emergency. Leo is skilled using magical whips and independent weapons. He is a Peasant skilled at cooking, sewing and repairing stuff. If push comes to shove, he can unleash some special magic to finish the job. Powers: _All-You-Need Backpack, Magic Wardrobe, Cosplayer's Wardrobe, Magic Whip Collection, Cooking, Baking, Sewing, Knitting, Repairing, Farming, Woodcutting, Mining, Hunting, Laboring, Animal and Plant Husbandry, Herbal Medicines._

000

Aries- CHECK!

Taurus- **NOPE**

Gemini- CHECK!

Cancer- **NOPE**

Leo- CHECK!

Virgo- CHECK!

Libra- CHECK!

Scorpio- **NOPE**

Sagittarius- **NOPE**

Capricorn- CHECK!

Aquarius- **NOPE**

Pisces- CHECK!

000

I smiled as I saw the number of bodies I'm currently working with. It's been hard to work with three bodies as Mortal Adriel but I have no problems with eight or more bodies as Divine Adriel. Call it increased mental capacity or a boost to spatial awareness, whatever, I can do it and I'm doing it with ease. I smiled a small smile and called upon New Life and Doppelganger. Doppelganger's Mirror is a circular mirror fashioned from solid clouds and adorned with star-like fixtures at the back and its crystal reflected no image, just glimpses of distant solar systems. New Life is liquefied Yin and Yang, water-like substances, the former black in color and the latter white that continually circled on another, held aloft by unknown force.

I summoned two Day of Days stones of the 1st tier, the strongest ones, and closed my eyes. Unfettered potential flowed through me, from the center of my being, to the very tips of every pore in my body. I opened my eyes and they shone with the promise of Genesis itself. One stone melded with New Life while another melded with Doppelganger. They looked the same as they did before but their abilities are a far cry to the previous ones. They have reached a new epoch entirely. With this, New Doppelganger's Mirror would not be limited to creating mundane life and New Life would be able to harness and contain Innate Powers of the Chosen Ones. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CHEAT IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT! I created two new bodies for myself, two bodies that would work together more often than the others.

000

 **Aquarius:** Aquarius is a celestial spirit who, though being a singular being entirely, is not bound by the rules of space, time, form and presence. It can be anywhere wherever and whenever it pleases, carrying out its goals through a multitude of tangible bodies, each with a plethora of skills of its own. Whenever Aquarius fixes itself into a world, the Garden of Aquarius, twin world-stars made by light and song, appears and orbits that world like a moon. Aquarius has the power to create bodies as many as it likes, inhabit and control those bodies and give them mundane abilities. Aquarius also allows all other bodies of Adriel to freely teleport to one another. Only those allowed by Aquarius can access the magnificent and breathtaking world within the Garden. Powers: _It Stands Outside Mortal Understanding, The Boundless, Laws of Aquarius, I Am Legion, Beginner Classes, Standard Classes, Journeyman Classes, Advanced Classes, Expert Classes, Masteral Classes, Masterpiece Classes, Special Classes, Unique Classes, Forgotten Classes, Artifact Classes, God Classes._

 **Cancer:** Cancer is a celestial spirit and the attendant of Aquarius. While Aquarius appears as twin stars, Cancer appears as a river of celestial waters, beautiful to behold by mortals and celestials alike. It is upon this river that Aquarius sits and drifts around its host world. Cancer's presence had a profound effect on Aquarius's host-world. Its choice of concept or understanding is empowered and another of its choice is degraded. Cancer's power is to contain and harness a Chosen One's Innate Powers, capable of endowing it unto another being if necessary. Cancer also allows all other bodies of Adriel to send and receive items to each other wherever and whenever. Just like Aquarius, Cancer can only be touched those who has its permission. Powers: _It Stands Outside Mortal Understanding, The Boundless, Laws of Cancer,_ _ **WIP: UNIVERSES: Zenith Innate Powers-**_ _Scooby Doo, Danny Phantom, Disney, Disney: Rewritten Fates, Harry Potter, Rise of The Guardians, Facebook Gameroom, Inuyasha, Bleach, Naruto, Cardcaptor Sakura, Final Fantasy, History, Lord's Legacy, Age of Wonders, Command and Conquer, Darkest Dungeon, Aura Kingdom, Mercy's End, Rebirth, Smite, Demigod, Heroes of The Storm, Don't Starve_

000

I immediately summoned Aquarius and Cancer and placed them around Runeterra. I also summoned two Day of Days Stone of the 1st tier for each of them. Though they're far apart, like the distance between Mercury and Earth, Aquarius's and Cancer's light was visible and clear even from that distance. Immediately, I sensed the celestial powers of Runeterra and neighboring systems panic. I haven't broadcasted my powers since my ascension. That was the first time they truly panicked. An unknown force just made its presence overnight and they had no means of identifying its exact location or estimating its exact strength. Of course, the few celestials that possess a functioning brain already sense the coming arrival of Carcel. The smart ones are starting to pack and leave this world to fend for itself. I can't blame them but being a real god is really something. I could sense other Chosen Ones faintly and when I put effort into it, I can picture the worlds they live in inside my head.

It's a mind-blowing revelation, you guys. We're not the only ones out there. Humanity is not alone in this universe. I could pick up signals from human Chosen Ones and others. I couldn't quite put what they were but they weren't human for sure. I've managed to pick some other lifeforms in the Milky Way galaxy though. There's the unique racial signal and the realm signal that those of the same original world share. I would love to peek more into these but it leaves me quite drained. I don't faint or weaken but I know the toll's been taken and I'm no longer able to perform until some time has passed. Speaking of toll…

I felt it. I've reached my limit. Well, I guess I've known that I would. Doppelganger's Mirror and New Life could reach such feats only with a combination of Day of Days and me pouring my magic into it to help shape it clearly.

 _ **CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'VE GAINED ENOUGH EXPERIENCE! YOU ARE NOW A LEVEL 2 GOD OF CREATION!**_

I smiled a little as my Divine form blacked out. Well, at least something good came out of this one. Before I fainted completely, I mustered the will to teleport to Witch Mountain and reside for a moment in its heart. A cool thing about being a God of Creation is that whenever my tangible body is inside a planet, it has a profound effect.

For me, magic pulses and multiplies, nature flourishes and grows, animal life and plant life prosper and find providence and safety, children and infants are blessed with good health and happy days, fantastical guardians roam the lands and the artists and artisans find themselves with a wellspring of inspiration and drive to create. Overall, Runeterra feels quite a safer place than it actually is. My presence in Witch Mountain kicked up the supernatural current, the rising tide was detectable even by those without sixth sense. The barriers surrounding it suddenly sprang to life, thickening and repairing faster than ever before. All the creatures within felt the land beneath their feet stir and yawn as it woke up.

My Divine body slept peacefully and I left it as it is, knowing it's untouchable and cannot be harmed, snuggled next to the Heart of Witch Mountain. I would not know of the profound effects it would have on the Heart until later.

I activated Aquarius and Cancer. Their powers overtook my consciousness and shapes, forms and threads of fate passed over my vision in a kaleidoscopic speed. I closed my eyes and let the journey take me.

 **CREATING: THE SCOOBY GANG**

 **V**

Job: Farmer, Master Farmer, Agriculturist, Animal Handler

Hidden Job: Mad Scientist

Race: Human _(Teenager)_

Gender: F

-Excels at community support

-Not meant for combat purposes

-Enchanted to be likable by everyone

 **D**

Job: Healer, Cleric, Pharmacist, Medicine Woman

Hidden Job: True Vampire

Race: Human _(Teenager)_

Gender: F

-Excels at community support

-Not meant for combat purposes

-Enchanted to be likable by everyone

 **F**

Job: Builder, Architect, Grand Architect, Fortifier

Hidden Job: Maker of Wonders

Race: Human _(Teenager)_

Gender: M

-Excels at community support

-Not meant for combat purposes

-Enchanted to be likable by everyone

 **S**

Job: Bard, Master Bard, Fortuneteller, Storyteller

Hidden Job: Maker of Superstition

Race: Human _(Teenager)_

Gender: M

-Excels at community support

-Not meant for combat purposes

-Enchanted to be likable by everyone

 **SD**

Job: Familiar Master, Charms Master, Toymaker, Dollmaker

Hidden Job: Master Puppeteer

Race: Fae _(Talking Magic Dog)_

Gender: M

-Excels at community support

-Not meant for combat purposes

-Enchanted to be likable by everyone

 **CREATING: ANNABELLE**

 **Annabelle**

Race: Human _(Young Adult)_

Gender: F

-Excels at community support

-Not meant for combat purposes

-Enchanted to be likable by everyone

-Endowed with _**Zenith Innate Power: Facebook Gameroom- Ghost Tales**_

 **CREATING: FAUST**

Race: True Vampire _(Teenager)_

Gender: M

-Physically frail but magically powerful

-Not damaged by sunlight and is actually healed by it. Lesser but more consistent effect for moonlight

-Endowed with _**Zenith Innate Power: Facebook Gameroom- Vampire Wars**_

Well, there you go! These bodies are so gonna be active. I'll deploy them as soon as possible. I need to see first the safest path towards the settlement first. It'll be a pain in the ass to lose my bodies if I'm not careful. Resurrecting them is possible but that would raise too many eyebrows. Gotta play it carefully. Why? Because I know now that there are other Chosen Ones in Runeterra. I can make out one but three more are lying low. I don't know their agenda but I know that one of the Chosen Ones here is too freaking high level. His level is six-digits long. I'm serious. Well, that's it for Aquarius and Cancer for now. I think I'll be making some more bodies in the future.

I snapped back to Leo. Leo's eyes opened and I saw light gently filtering through the curtains of the windows. OMG. Ezreal just spent the entire night watching and bingeing. Season 1 has thirty episodes. If you start watching it by 10:00 p.m. and watch it uninterrupted, you'll be sleepy by 5:30 a.m. _(I know I did)_. "Ezreal!" I yelled at him. He looked back at me and grinned. "That was awesome!" he said, slightly nodding off and turning side to side. He sounded drunk. I rolled my eyes. Since my Divine form is disabled for now, I stood up, took the universal remote and shut off the TV and DVD. I pointed a finger at him. "You need some sleep." I said. He nodded obediently. I rolled my eyes. "How do you turn these things off? Does it need to recharge?" I asked, inspecting the probes. Yeah, I know they were televising everything. Those who spent watching the whole night with him should sleep too. "There's a button on the biggest one. Just press it." he yawned, stretching.

I found that button and pressed it. I watched in amazement as not only the device turned off, it whirled and crackled with energy. It shrunk as it spun until all three probes were the size of tennis balls. I took the probes and put them into the drawer. Yep, at least, the design of furniture here is similar to that of Earth's instead of being totally out of my league. "That show was killer, Addy!" Ezreal said. "I can see that. It nearly did you in. You need to sleep." I said firmly. He grinned. "Will you sleep with me?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and dragged him towards his room.

His room was as untidy as I thought it would be. I've poked around his pad but respected his privacy and stayed off his room. I clucked my tongue as his clothes, both clean ones and laundry, littered the floor. His desk was like a trashcan and his trashcan was swimming in wrappers and convenience store packages. Shoes and slippers were in the most unimaginable places. His ceiling was thick with gum wads. OMG. How does he live in a pigsty like this?! Ezreal staggered to his bed. His eyes was sleepy but had a naughty gleam. "Addy, wanna take my clothes off?" he asked in a husky voice.

Whoa. Where did that come from? "No, thank you." I said. I'm mustering all my willpower to say those words. In reality, I would've loved to strip him naked and feast my eyes on his delicious body. Ezreal clucked his tongue and shook his head. He smirked and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, one clip at a time. He grinned as more of his sun-kissed skin came into view. When he came to the last clip, he shed his shirt in the most slutty way possible. You're turning me on, blondie, but you're not turning me on that much. I like tall or big, muscular guys like Garen and Shen. You're lithe like a snake and you've got the goods but I'm not that much into you. Sorry to disrupt your rare fanservice, guys, but…

I took a bottle from my pocket, poured the dust in it unto my hand and blew it at his face. The effect was immediate. Ezreal keeled over and started snoring. I like you, Ez, that's why I'm not gonna do that to you. I knelt and took his shirt and began to undress him. When the hell did he last change his clothes? I could smell at least a week's worth of stink off his trousers. He went commando. I blushed as I saw his endowments for the first time. I've seen it plenty of times before, teasingly hidden behind a thin layer of fabric. Well, he's a little below Xin on his level but he's still young so he might grow bigger. His balls were huge though, as big as Garen's. I rolled my eyes.

Come on, Adriel, walk away before you burn yourself. I sighed and stood up. I heaved him unto the bed and covered him in a clean blanket. I have time to kill. I guess I should clean his room. I wonder if he's gonna remember anything he said before I put him to sleep.

000

 **FAUST**

I glided over terrain, borne afloat by vampiric power. It's called **Superior Flight**. It was only a matter of using **Epic Teleportation** to bring my ass over to Witch Mountain's edges. I watched as the battle before me unfolded. When my Divine form appeared to sleep at the Heart, the supernatural power cranked up by several levels and, as a result, the barriers around the mountain strengthened. The attacks of the invading Targonians were reduced to null and void. The Dark Treant sensed this unexpected turn of the battle and gathered his forces. The bombardment of celestial attacks, once dented the shield enough for their projectiles to damage the territory, was halted by the revitalized barrier.

The Dark Treant marshaled his daughters to hold the line where they were protected by the barrier. Weaponized plants spat showers of poisoned thorns and globs of acid at the lines of Targonian warriors coming at them. Wait, what's that? You wanna know what Targonians look like? Well, for once, they taller than humans, more built than humans and are similar to the angels of Diablo's High Heavens. They were winged armored beings, no visible skin showing or any hint of humanity aside from their forms, their wings are celestial light, like the expanse of outer space lit by nova, luminescent heavenly bodies and distant solar systems. Their weapons were molten but solid, as if hewn from light itself.

From what I can see, the rough division of warriors fighting in this battle is comprised of those who belong to the sun, to the moon, to the stars, to the divine mechanisms behind life and death. It was their warmachines that held me in awe. It was definitely alien, came in many shapes and sizes. It was like Eldarin weaponry, only sparklier! Had I not been here for the Witch Mountain, I would ally with Targon in a heartbeat.

Although I have to say that Targon is quite the bully. They clearly have the advantage of this fight, from numbers to firepower. Also technology and, uuummm, nature _(Like racial level or something. It's like a dragon picking on ants)_. I don't get it why people like picking on people way below their levels _(Said the guy toying with people_ _ **WAY BELOW**_ _his level! HAH!)_. At the helm of the heavenly army stood none other than the Aspect of War, Pantheon, himself. Panty! Yeah, I call him Panty. It suits him. I like Pantheon before they turned him to a Targonian Aspect. Now I just hate him because I love Aurelion Sol. LMAO. _Teacher: Biased scumbag? Me: PRESENT!_ The attack of the Dark Treant's forces was doing very little to negligible damage to the Targonian side. Time to test my Vampire Wars power. Mwahahahahahaha!

Persephone told me that while Innate Powers can be evaded or deflected, they will ignore all kinds of immunity or resistance, even those of another Chosen One. This rule is absolute. That was great because I intended to play with Targon today. No worries though. The Targonians have these things called Astral Towers, created by Aurelion Sol for them. By drawing upon the life-force of these sacrificial stars, Targonian warriors could be revived in a matter of days. Aspects eat an entire star to revive but the ones below them only take away a number of years. I was wondering.

If I want to cripple Targon, won't taking away Aurelion Sol from them be the best choice? Or initiating a celestial blockade to their access of starlight? I mulled over these and shrugged. "Well, Targon, show me what you got." I said to no one in particular. I raised and snapped my fingers.

 **Command Fire Spirits**

 **Summon Golems**

 **Animate Nightmare**

 **Summon Ifrit**

 **Summon Fallen Angel**

 **Summon Opera Ghost**

 **Shadow Wolves**

 **Summon The Conqueror**

 **Summon Death**

 **Summon Famine**

 **Summon War**

 **Vermin Plague**

 **Command Rat Swarm**

 **Spirit of Loyalty**

 **Create Homunculus Army**

 **Summon Fire Guardians**

 **Summon Legions**

 **Summon Hellcat**

 **Animate Tree Demons**

 **Sewer Rat Stampede**

 **Music Box**

 **Superior Swamp Fog**

 **Control Gargoyles**

 **Animate Fears**

 **Animate Florae**

 **Scarab Swarm**

 **Santa's Evil Helper**

 **Command Ague Swarm**

 **Summon Pale Horse**

 **Summon Succubus**

 **Command Bats**

 **Control Bat Colony**

 **Summon Conqueror Worm**

 **Control Spider Swarm**

 **Summon Black Chariot**

 **Ghosts of Graveyard Mist**

 **Control Clowns**

 **Lion Tamer**

 **Possess Doll**

 **Animate Skeletons**

 **Summon Seven Samurai**

 **Summon Knife-Queen**

 **Superior Army of Snow**

 **Carnival of Horrors Level 3**

 **Summon Dire Wolves**

 **Summon Swamp Dweller**

 **Summon Cerberii**

 **Command Beast of Souls**

 **Summon Ravencloud**

 **Summon Ravenstorm**

 **Command Shadowfiend**

 **Summon Eagles Level 3**

 **Summon Harpies**

 **We Will Be Back**

 **Command Djinn**

 **Amon's Might**

 **Conjure Paimon**

 **Invoke Amdusias**

 **Song of Sorrow**

 **Raise Puppet Army**

 **Pumpkin's Gluttony**

 **Scarecrow's Union**

 **Draugar Alliance**

 **Mandy's Twisted Games**

 **Demonic Battery**

SURPRISE, MOTHERFUCKERS! I laughed quietly as an entire army materialized out of nothingness. Unlike regular Innate Powers where everything is embodied by an Existence, these beings were shaped from raw magical energy. By my choice, they can be constructs that possess a shard of my soul essence so they could function as any sentient creature can, bound to serve me, or breathe into them lasting life so they could exist as a separate mundane being that have no obligation to listen to my orders and have free will of their own. I can also call upon Existences to inhabit their concepts instead if I wished so.

"You know what to do." I said. The veritable army of creatures I called surged. Targon, you would have a taste of the power of Vampire Wars. Please fight to the earnest and show me what you've got. An ambush happened where the Targonians least expected. My army blindsided them and attacked at their vulnerable sides. It was a two-way assault.

To my surprise, the Targonians didn't even react. They stood their ground. I smiled. They won't know what hit them. I could hear Pantheon rallying their frontliners to form a phalanx. The charging army withheld any sort of attack as I've ordered them too.

 **FIRE AT WILL.**

That's when they unleashed their attacks and it horrified the proud Targonians. The invading army had cut a clean swathe of their forces. Pillars of light ascended into the skies as Targonian warriors fell, their essence dissipating. Normally, it would be the purest of light but the ones ascending had the taint of dark colors. It would far more extra effort for them to revive their warriors. The assault on the Treants was halted as the Targonians scurried to defend their pierced formation. The Vampire Wars army was ruthlessly cutting them down. Soon the heavens was filled with these celestial pillars but my forces was still cutting through them like a hot knife through butter. A rending shriek pierced the air. One celestial soldier was shouting and writhing in agony.

Jutting from his armor of light was a wicked-looking tendril of sharpened vine. The attack didn't come from just an ordinary Treant. The Dark Treant himself stepped out of the barrier and joined the assault. It was a deathblow to the nameless rank-and-file soldier but he didn't evaporate into a pillar of light. His armor shriveled like a raisin against the sun, the tendril was greedily absorbing his blood (I assume that dripping liquid light is their blood), and the Dark Treant was growing in size. The ground beneath him was going crazy. His footsteps left behind all sorts of plants that grew at an abnormal rate. Tiny forests rose in his wake. His daughters were also changing. Like their father, they were getting bigger.

"So they get their power from their father, huh." I thought to myself. In a sudden burst of animosity, the Dark Treant released a huge tendril, one that wove across and into multiple targets while in the air. Pantheon leapt to assist his fellow Targonians. I wonder what was happening. I tapped into Aquarius and Cancer for information. I see. Anyone killed by the Dark Treant gets absorbed and he gains a chance to gain a random but Treant-fied ability from that. Well, I guess he's not a Witchlord for nothing. As Pantheon leapt to an amazing height into the air and tried to slam back with colossal force, he interrupted by my airborne minions. He was surprised with the dark intelligence and cunning of these attackers.

If his kinsmen weren't dying, he'd have enjoyed himself and fought on a long-forgotten bloodlust from centuries of unworthy foes. Only the monsters of the Void proved beyond his strength and power. Pantheon cursed the appearance of this unknown foe. As he fell ungracefully, that's when he saw me. A pale being that emanated a strange power. There could be no other explanation. He slowed his descent and came flying at me, spear and shield thrust to strike me down. This is bad. Faust is frail and extremely susceptible to physical attacks. I need to activate an ability or- I felt a slimy feeling wrap around my waist.

I looked down and saw a tendril. I was wretched from my position by a massive force and I came flying towards the Dark Treant. An explosion of force impacted the area where I once stood, transforming it into a huge crater. I gaped. Holy shit! I could've lost Faust there! The Dark Treant put me behind him and marched onwards. Ten spiked tendrils came rushing at Pantheon. The Aspect parried the tentacles coming from his front but two of them curved, widened and struck from the back. They pierced the celestial armor and Pantheon's blood dribbled unto the twin vines, now greedily sucking his blood. Pantheon's blood was different. It looked like tar came from his wounds.

"At last, the mighty Pantheon is floored. A million deaths won't suffice for the lives of my daughters you've killed for the sake of your accursed Targonian supremacy, Aspect. I relish the thought of you dying here and killing you again somewhere in the future." the Dark Treant said, his voice was a hollow tone coming from the recesses of occupied wood. "Targon will rule!" Pantheon declared proudly. "Yet it looks like you've met your match." the Dark Treant said, hollow satisfaction coming off of him. He glanced towards me. "Enjoy this small victory. Targon will mobilize all its forces and annex this cursed mountain to our power." Pantheon said. Evidently, the Dark Treant is not someone who focused on intelligence or cunning. It's like everything he said just keeps Pantheon rebellious.

"Hey, mister, can I have a word?" I asked. The Dark Treant looked at me and Pantheon seized this moment to sever the drinking tendrils from his body. The Dark Treant retracted his tentacles rather than pursue another attack. "If you lose or you flee this battle, I'll send this same army to Targon Prime, only quintupled in number and power." I said in an easy voice. Pantheon took a minute to process it, his words and mind frozen in disbelief. "You're bluffing." he said finally. I smiled. "Am I?" I asked.

He weighed his next words carefully. "What ill do you have with us?" he asked. I smiled. "That's your homework. If you surrender now, I'll show mercy and allow you to escape. I'll still send whatever remains of my army to Targon Prime." I said. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Pantheon asked. "Faust of the Crimson Court. Remaining survivor of your holocaust."I said. I could feel Pantheon paling at that revelation. I'll explain what the Crimson Court is later. "I have no need of your sudden deaths. I will tear Targon piece by piece. I will ensure you die agonizing deaths in the slowest and most protracted manner inhumanly possible." I declared. I looked to the skies.

"Here come your allies." I said. A huge pillar of molten sunlight came cascading down to the earth, consuming my army who I ordered to remain in place to buy time for the Treants to flee back to the barrier. Pantheon smiled as reinforcements came. "Ara! That's Leona's Solar Flare!" I said in surprise. Cheers rose from the remaining Targonians. Soon it became a cry of despair and horror. None of my minions looked like they took serious damage at all. They merely looked scratched. Then that came. Riding upon shining clouds were horsemen and steeds of multicolored streaks, wielding molten lances. They descended and carried off their wounded. They look like Valkyries if you ask me, if Valkyries happened to be diamond Buddha-like statues. "No! Don't take us, Weavers! They'll attack the Silver City!" Pantheon screamed in frustration. Apparently the Weavers thought this was impossible and picked up the wounded Aspect, who was fighting tooth and nail to return to the battle.

"Have fun tonight!" I said in a tone of someone fondly saying goodbye to a good friend. "NNNOOOOOOOOO!" Pantheon screamed. The Targonians warped themselves from the scene of the battle to nurse their wounded pride. I snapped my fingers and my minions disappeared. I smiled wickedly.

 **We Will Be Back** X 5

The moon would take on a skull-shape at Targon tonight, the light eerie orange, autumn scenery would swallow the mountain and pumpkin monsters would feast tonight. "Happy Halloween, Targon!" I said cheerfully. I turned to look at the Treants who, except for the Dark Treant, chose to remain at a safe distance away and watched me warily. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking a little rest." I said. Before anyone could say anything else, Faust fainted.

000

 **DEMACIA ADRIEL**

I snapped back to the palace. Today's the day. Queen Ashe and King Tryndamere of the Avarosans would be visiting. They claim of paying homage to the High Priest of Demacia. Yeah, right, it stinks of politics to me. I had to drag the Jarvans from Devil's Island, much to their irritating whining. You know, I underestimated the time it would take for them to complete the Chapter. Had it not been for my meddling of the passage of time, they would be stuck there for years. That's what the other adventurers are going through right now. The Jarvans are busy getting primed for the event.

A banquet here and there, a royal tour, visits to some Holds and Protectorates, parades and, finally, talk about some policies and treaties that would benefit both the Demacians and the Avarosans. Trade is difficult for a place like the Freljords. The climate alone is deadly and combine that with other factors, it becomes lethal. Worse still, the seasonal blizzards are worse this time of year. The royals of the Avarosan tribe risked a lot to come here to Demacia. Seemed like a shame to send they away empty-handed.

The Cards and the Court of Disney have already presented me with several good treaties with Freljord. Did you know that Freljordian wildlife is larger than any other of its species around the world? This welcome strangeness also extends to their cattle, swine, poultry and fisheries. While their environment is less than desirable to make these overlarge resources multiply, the Avarosans have found a way to keep small herds alive. They're barely doing it though. A blare of trumpets suddenly pierced the air. The sound was a signal that the Avarosan delegation reached the town of Applemoore, just two more towns to the capital of Demacia _(Crystalfall after that then Gryphon's Roost)_. They were escorted by Xin Zhao, the King's right hand and seneschal, and the Dauntless Vanguard, led of course by Garen Crownguard. By the way, Libra's gotten lost in the blizzard. I'm completely lost and alone in the shadows of the billowing snow. Great…

The Prime Princesses of the Disney Court flanked me: Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora. Along with them were Wendy, Tinkerbell, Sofia and Alice. For those of you who don't read Disney: Rewritten Fates, it's an underground publication exploring the re-imagined world of Disney and added elements from Warhammer40k and voila! The world of Disney is at risk of the Great Rewriting, a mysterious event that changes the landscape of their existence drastically. The news is horrifying. More and more fairytale creatures are being written out of existence and disturbing dark ones are taking their place.

With the Gods of Disney strangely quiet, it is up to the Court of Disney and its Legendary Princesses to save their world. The story focuses on several Rewritten Princes and Princesses: **Little Red Riding Hood** , **The Match Girl** , **Vasilisa The Beautiful** , **Puss In Boots** and **The Tin Soldier**. With no memories of who they formerly once, they band together and wander the land, defending its people despite their mistrust and fear of them, finding the answer to their very existence. It's not much to go on but it's so awesome _(From the same guy who wrote Rage of Kings)_. "Well, everything seems to be going according to plan." Snow White commented. "Yeah, for how long?" I asked. The Princesses smiled. "There's bound to be some fights. Are the rumors true?" Cinderella asked. While Existences inhabit these concepts completely, they're quite aware of their true nature and purpose. But the beings from Rewritten Fates? I think they're way, way, way into their roles.

"What rumors?" I asked excitedly. Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora looked at each other, wearing displeased expressions on their ravishing faces. "Darlings, will you please fetch us biscuits and tea?" Cinderella asked sweetly. The younger Princesses looked at her in surprise, each raised an eyebrow in question. "I hear the Cookery Clubs are making the feast tonight. There outta be lots of sweet cakes and chocolates there." I said. Wendy, Tinkerbell, Alice and Sofia positively beamed and ran in a mad rush to the kitchens. When they were gone, the Prime Princesses looked at me sharply.

"These Freljordians are brutes! I heard this Barbarian King fools around with any woman who stands still long enough. As if his wife wasn't with him!" Snow White said in a low voice. Tryndamere? Really? Who could've known? That was sarcasm, by the way. I rolled my eyes. "Maybe that's their culture? We can't expect people to be the same everywhere else." I said reasonably. "Not just women though. I heard he goes after the men as well." Aurora added. "Where are you guys getting this info?" I asked curiously. "From the maids." all three answered as one. I smiled. "You should take it with a grain of salt then." I said. "What are you four scheming over there?" came the elder Jarvan's voice. I can see his valets did a good job of taming his appearance. He looked every bit as kingly as he should. We gracefully bowed to him and he did the same for us.

"Have the maids been talking again? This happens every time the Avarosan king and queen visit."Jarvan said. We all sputtered in surprise. "What?!" we all exclaimed. The king gave us a serious look. "Whatever you it is you heard about the Barbarian King, it's probably closer to the truth than you know." he said. We rolled our eyes. "And what about the queen? What's her opinion about her husband?" Cinderella asked. The king sighed."Probably putting up with it for the sake of her people. Damn fine woman she is. Every bit the queen and visionary. Had I been younger, I would've doffed my hat to her." Jarvan said, nodding as he really gave a thought about it. "It's not too late, you know." Aurora said. Yeah, the Princesses are hopeless romantics as well. Girls, the damn woman is already married for God's sakes! The king laughed. What a booming laugh it was.

"Sadly, Katherine has taken my heart to the grave. She's still alive in my heart. She'll always will be." he said earnestly. We dissolved into "aaawwwsss" on cue. "What's this about?" the younger Jarvan asked as he stepped into the hall. We nodded in approval. "Looking very tame, kid." I said. He laughed it off. He then stopped and looked at the Princesses and me. "Just a word of warning. If the Barbarian King does anything, I hope you'll be gracious and don't smite him on the spot." he said. "Okay, now I'm curious." Snow White said. "Should we call the girls?" Cinderella asked. "They're helping the Twin Kingdoms rebuild." Snow White reminded her.

"Then that settles it. We'll use Addy as bait." Aurora. "Whoaaaaaa! I am not bait." I said hastily with as indignity as I could muster. Truth is I was curious. Very curious. The Jarvans looked at me curiously. "Looking like a woman does have its advantages. Easier for people to let their guard down."I said. "We'll make a mental note of that." the Jarvans said at once. "Let's do another round of inspection, girls. Everything must be in place." Snow White declared. She winked at me and nodded towards the elder Jarvan as they left. I cottoned in. I smiled at the king. He took a step back. He learned many things about me. One of those being my smiles has more sinister reasons behind it most of the time. "I'd like to thank you, Your Majesty, on behalf of Demacia and Freljord. 'Twas very generous of you." I said. He looked confused. "The attendees of the feast will be very honored tonight. They shall have a taste of the rare and sumptuous spirits of your private stash." I said. He paled, backed away a step.

"M-m-my-my li-li-liquors?" he stammered in horror. "Indeed! We've run out of spirits when I made this wonderful discovery in your chambers while I was cleaning it." I said sweetly. "You cleaned my chambers? Personally?" he gawked in horror. My smile turned into the sweetness of poison. "I'm sure the king who has an entire collection of dirty magazines in the hidden room behind the painting wouldn't mind sharing some of his wine in the hidden room under his bed." I said. He shrieked and made a run for it, running towards his chambers to check his stash. Jarvan IV laughed so hard at that, clutching his stomach. "He'll be furious about it, you know." he said as his laughter died down slowly and wiped a tear off. "No worries, I'll pay him back. I remember he liked the ones I presented before." I said. Remember the liquors from Elder Scrolls?

The throne room was completely silent as we retreated to our own thoughts. "Jarvan, tell me how you really feel about being wed to Auriel? I know for one that Swain is absolutely against it." I asked quietly. Jarvan was quiet. "I want to help my country and you're doing that much better than I could. _*He saw that I was about to say something*_ No, just let me finish. I worked hard to make Demacia the place it was when you came here. It had taken years but I was slowly shaping it. With you at the lead, we're reshaping much faster than I expected and we're making Demacia a better than place not only for its people but for those who are Demacian at heart." he said. He looked to me.

"My feelings are not important. The people of this country are. I trust you, Adriel. That's why I believe you when you say a darkness is coming for us. If by marrying Swain's daughter increases the chances that my people will live to survive, I will sacrifice myself." he said to me with such conviction. I sighed. "You and Auriel are two sides of the same coin. I got the same answer from her, more poetic than yours, of course." I said. I clapped my hands. "Until I find a better solution, it's the best one we have and I thank you." I said to him. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. "Thank you, Addy, for giving me back my father." he added silently. "That was you, not me." I said. He smiled and nodded his head. We watched as the sun slowly set beyond the Golden Hills and dusk came.

The magical forest of the castle woke up and the air was filled with glowing spores, butterflies and fireflies, small birds and animals, all emanating a glow that lit every crook and cranny. Flowers of many shapes and sizes bloomed, lending their own dreamy glow to the light. Leaves looked like Christmas lights in their glory. "It's beautiful here." Jarvan said. I smiled. "Yeah."I said agreed. Making fairyland-like landscape was one of my specialties. I noticed something about Jarvan's clothes. "Jarvan, have you worn those clothes before?" I asked. He looked down on his body and made an earnest inspection. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "This is the formal wear, milord." he added as if it was some kind of excuse.

Well, it wasn't actually that. His black leather pants clung to him like a second skin and it revealed a lot of things. Too late. He noticed he was staring at his pants. It didn't take him a minute to realize why I protested. His endowment was visible through the leather, the delicious long length and thick width, the sizable family jewels, teasing imaginations of those who beheld it. He blushed and pulled down his front in an effort to conceal them. "So that's what the maids were whispering about…" he hissed under his breath.

I sighed and snapped my fingers. We warped to his room in a blink of an eye. "Thank you, milord!" he said gratefully. He was blushing like a child, eyes watery and looking like he was about to cry or something. "Nah. It's okay. If it was only just the two of us, I'd prefer you just like that." I said. Did that jus come off from my mouth? Jarvan looked at me in surprise and grinned slowly. He nodded and laughed. "Really?" he asked. I nodded fervently. I wasn't lying about that. "Yeah. Quinn and Shyvana too will die of blood loss if they see you in that." I said. Jarvan grinned as he ducked into this personal wardrobe and dressed himself. "It kinda boosts my ego that I'm physically attractive enough to get a High Priest's attention." Jarvan commented. He sounded cheerful. "Yeah, well, keep it to yourself, sport. But you sure did grow up nicely, Jarvan. I can't believe you're the same wimpy, reckless, brickheaded, snotty-nosed kid I saw on those photos." I said. He snarled at that. I laughed. Then I heard him sigh. "I know, you know. What's between you, Xin and Garen, your relationship." he said quietly. I nearly choked on my own saliva. WWWHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?! HOLYMARYMOTHEROFGOD! BLOODY HELLS!

"Since when?"I asked calmly, the stormy panic buried deep within my voice. "I can see the way those two look at you when they think nobody else is looking. They're my bestfriends and brothers-in-arms, Addy. I know them best." Jarvan said. I heard him sigh again. "So what's your situation? Is that a joint relationship or seeing behind other's back?" he asked. His tone wasn't confrontational or condemning. "One of my dilemmas. I don't want to hurt any of them but I might end up hurting both if I don't own up to it." I admitted.

"For a High Priest, you're very earthly." Jarvan said. "Tell me about it." I said. The prince came over and I saw he changed his pants into something else. "Xin's calm and dispassionate. Garen's loyal and expressive. Both of them are Demacian elites. Demacia might be a country that constantly preaches righteousness and the like but we've got our own rotten fruits too. I know that much from experience." he said. He looked up. "I don't follow." I said, cocking my head sideways. "If their feelings about you are as strong as mine, they won't mind sharing you." he said straight to my face. I fainted.

000

" _If their feelings about you are as strong as mine, they won't mind sharing you."_

Jarvan's words haunted me. I walked about my tasks in a daze, almost like my body is in auto-pilot. It was in the early hours of evening that the trumpets did blare, more grandly than the ones heralding the visiting delegation. It signaled their presence and entrance in the Demacian capital. As ordered by the royal council, the warmest of Demacian hospitality was granted to them. The Jarvans went out to meet them head-on. A great honor for the visitors to have the king and the prince meets them on their way and join their escorts. Me and my Existences watched the royal parade as it continued to the palace.

True to their appearance, the Freljordian delegation rode upon massive direwolves and Queen Ashe donned her royal garb just for the parade. They wore simpler clothes until their stop at Gryphon's Roost. Ashe looked young but the maturity in her eyes made her kinda look older. Her blue eyes registered a brain crammed with other important matters about her people. Beside her, defiant and clearly not in the mood for any kind of complexity or pompous tradition, Tryndamere and his select Barbarian champions hooted and pointed at every shapely woman in sight. They horsed around and their direwolves were much less behaved than those of the Avarosans.

We saw the Jarvans meet up with them. There's a remarkable difference between the warmth given to Ashe and her people and that of the barbarians. Jarvan IV engaged King Tryndamere in a conversation and clearly got ribbed by the barbarians about something wholly indecent. I could see the prince blush at something Tryndamere whispered in his ear. Jarvan III seemed to get along with Ashe just fine and the elder Jarvan inquired about Her Ladyship's health and the current state of Freljord. "So that's the Barbarian King, huh?" Snow White said. I couldn't tell if she viewed him favorably or unfavorably.

"He looks scary." Alice admitted. Sofia seconded that. "And why's he got that huge sword?" Alice asked. We all shrugged. "Probably the same reasons why the Queen has her bow. She hid it well though." a voice said as it joined us. We looked around and saw Vayne coming out of the shadows. Of all the things, she was stuffed into a lacy dark purple gown and her hair was braided into an elegant curl. "Hey, Vayne, you're showing up for House Vayne tonight, right?" I asked. We exchanged curtsies.

"Partially. I'm here to make sure that nothing goes out of hand." Vayne explained. Snow White snorted. Vayne raised an eyebrow at such unladylike thing. "Those men couldn't possibly get any wilder now, can they?" Aurora asked. Vayne managed a small smile. "I'm not talking about them. I'm talking about a potential appearance of the Shadowman tonight. With the Triad, Duke and Duchess Eldwin and the Gentlemen showing up tonight, I couldn't help but think this vigilante spirit wouldn't want to miss a golden opportunity to waste the remaining Demacian filth." Vayne said, her tone was cold and hateful. She looked at me so suddenly that I took a step back. "What do you know about the Shadowman?" she asked. "A lot." I thought to myself. "I know he's an undead unaffiliated with the Shadow Isles or necromancy, which makes him a whole lot dangerous. He's a True Undead." I said. "A True Undead?" Vayne asked. The Princesses stepped in to answer.

"It's an unsilenced spirit, bound to this earth by powerful and lingering emotions, managed to subsist on its own waning existence for centuries, survived over that time and warped into a being far more dangerous than any Greater Dead." Cinderella said. Vayne was quiet. She's never heard of anything like this before. "How do you kill it?" she asked. "You can't." Aurora said. Vayne looked surprised. "What?" she echoed. "True Undead simply return after a time. Some take years to reform while the strongest among them take only days." Aurora said.

Vayne looked at us in disbelief. "Are you condoning the actions of this spirit?" she asked accusingly. I sighed. "Vayne, listen to me very closely. I don't condone this spirit's action but True Undead are just that. They exist because they have Death's blessing to walk the world of the living. We can kill the Shadowman physically but all we accomplish is buying ourselves some time. He'll come back eventually." I said. "Not only that. We don't know what his relic is." Alice added. Vayne arched an eyebrow. "Relic?" she asked. "It's the object that anchors him to this world. If we destroy it, he'll be banished and won't be returning at least a century or so." I explained. "The problem is the relic could be anything." Aurora said. Vayne nodded. She understood.

"What we need is something to go on this Shadowman. If he's a True Undead, he might be older than we think he is. A newborn True Undead can't possibly be this strong. He displays a power of equal to one that existed for a hundred years. What we do know is that his fixation is his hatred for lawbreakers, deviants and abusers. There have been deaths in other places. We're been tracing his actions for the last five years but his actions in Demacia deviated from his usual operations." I said. "How different?" Vayne asked. "His past kills were brutal, yes, but they were swift. The ones he's making now borders the macabre. He's changing and what's worse is that I think he's closer to becoming a Diabolus or an Unspeakable Thing. An Unspeakable Thing is what I'm afraid of." I said. I looked at Vayne and saw she and the Princesses now sat around a cute little table laden with delicate-looking teacups and a teapot, a revolving stand of small cakes and plates of sweet, soft biscuits. I felt a vein snap. Do they know how much lore reading I did to make up that story?! "I'm disgusted, Night Hunter." I said, making a face. "I'm all ears." Vayne said, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"What's a Diabolus and an Unspeakable Thing?" Vayne asked. "The Diaboli are the royalty of the True Undead world. They have their own realm within the Ley Lines." I said. "What are Ley Lines?" Vayne asked. I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, Vayne, you call yourself a hunter?" I said indignantly. Vayne grunted and helped herself to two small cakes put together like a sandwich. Sofia and Alice saw her and smiled. They copied her, to the disapproval of the Prime Princesses. "Ley Lines is the current of supernatural energy coursing through planets, forming a network throughout entire galaxies and worlds. Magic and eldritch things could only exist in places where the Ley Lines are particularly strong, like Runeterra for example. Anyhoo, the Diaboli are the strongest of the strongest True Undead around. They're way beyond monsters of legends. They have two courts, one ruled by the White Queen and the other by the Black King. They don't have a general organization. If the Shadowman becomes a Diabolus, we'll just have to find which of the two courts he picked and petition to its monarch. It's an Unspeakable Thing I'm worried about." I said.

"What about them?" Vayne asked, looking grim. "Unspeakable Things are servants of the Slumbering Gods. If he becomes an Unspeakable Thing, I can't touch him." I said. Vayne got the gist of it immediately. "I and all of mine can't touch him and he can't touch us as well. Someone else will have to deal with him if that's the case. That's why I'm praying he's going to be a Diabolus instead." I said. Vayne snorted. "What's the difference? People are still going to die." she said. "I have no protests when all the ones dying are the worst of us. I have a say when good ones start dying too." I said coldly. Vayne looked at me. "They can change for the better. Who are we to deny them a second chance?" she said hotly. I gave her a look. "Do you think Sageword deserves a second chance?" I asked. She looked away. I knew she wouldn't believe in her own words. Vayne was a fanatic but she wasn't a human supremacist. At least, not yet.

"He supports some Diabolus." Sofia said. Vayne looked at them. "There is such thing as good undead. We call them White Spirits. Many True Undead are White Spirits." Cinderella said. The sound of horns heralded the arrival of the delegates at the palace. "Here they come." Snow White said. The Princesses stood up. Vayne disappeared again. Cinderella whisked away the conjured setting with a flick of her shimmering wand. "Wait for the feast then make an appearance." we all chorused. I retreated to the castle greenhouse, waiting for the time until we make our appearance. The Princesses decided to pamper themselves for the later feast, teleported back to New Adriel to prepare. They have their own courts at the Floating Districts, complete with all the dresses they'll ever need and fairies and animal helpers to last them a lifetime. The conveniences afforded by Persephone's Title are so damn high. I'm talking about the free long-distance teleportation. The greenhouse was eerily quiet tonight and the moonlight spilled from the glass windows above. Luminescent butterflies and flowers, glowing with a soft blue hue, gave light to the place.

Somehow staying here and looking at the verdant foliage makes me want to go to sleep. "I want to talk to you." a voice came to my ears as I closed my eyes. I looked and saw that Vayne stepped out of the shadows again. I already knew what she wanted to ask. I made my piece before she could say anything else. "There's a place called Silent Hill, others say a cursed place where the damned walk while others claim it a holy ground that tests that the heart and strength of will and character. Its appearance also varies to those who behold it. Whatever form it takes, Silent Hill has a siren call to those who carry darkness in their hearts or are intrinsically linked to the place itself. Others find death, torment and despair while some find absolution, penance and a change of heart. I love such a place like that, a hallowed ground where you go to cleanse your heart of its darkness or… Be overwhelmed by them." I said. "And your point being?" Vayne asked. I looked at her in the eyes. "Let this thing finish its job before getting rid of it, Vayne. That's all I ask. In return, I will tell you his identity and where his grave is." I said.

Vayne's guard went up. "So you want this thing to continue on killing before I get rid of it?" she asked in a quiet voice. There was condemnation in her voice. "Let it finish what it started in Demacia then you can banish it." I said firmly. "Demacia will better off with its trash taken out." I added quietly but just as firmly. "Deal." Vayne said. I looked at her. "I'm no match against someone like you and even if I am, I get the feeling you're not going to budge even if I beat you black and blue, so this is a lesser of two evils. Tell me the information about the Shadowman." she said. "Rubeus Marks. 7th Warmage Division, Magi-Adjutant. Place of death: Widow's Peak. Place of Rising: Widow's Wail." I said. I heard Vayne curse under her breath. Widow's Peak and Widow's Wail are parts of the treacherous mountain range that formed the natural barrier between Demacia and the ridges of Shurima. Widow's Wail is notorious because that part cuts into Witch Mountain directly. There are many legends about Witch Mountain all over Valoran. It's of the same magnitude and notoriety as legendary places like Icathia, the Sunken Lands and Bandle City. "It had to be Witch Mountain." Vayne sighed. I floated up to her, eyes all sparkly that she almost reached for her hidden crossbow. "Tell me all about that place." I insisted.

She was visibly sweating now. "There's a feast." she said lamely. My hands snaked across her arm and clung unto her tightly. "Tell me on the way." I said. As we walked towards the reception hall, something occurred to Vayne. "Why did you tell me something about that Silent Hill?" she asked. I beamed at her mysteriously. "Because that particular Diabolus is visiting this world again." I said. Vayne froze. She looked at me in horror. "Where?" she asked. "Dellian, Noxus." I said. Another headache. "Why did they have to choose such difficult places? I'll have to contact him then." Vayne said. I looked at her in curiosity.

"Him, as in your boyfriend?" I asked. She shot me a dirty look. "A colleague!" she said in a somewhat embarrassed voice. She looked worried for a minute. "I haven't heard from him for a long time though." she added. I was curious. If you bring the world of League of Legends to life, it's more than just a possibility that there are other gifted people in this world that aren't Champions. Maybe they've been generated by collective consciousness of every League player out there or they've been designed by something greater than mortal hands, I don't know. There are a lot of people I know that could pass of as Champions. The possibilities are endless! I grabbed Vayne again and we began walking to towards the feast hall. I was milking her for everything she knew about Witch Mountain.

Three hours later…

"That's half of what I know. Can I eat something now?!" the Night Hunter hissed. "Ooohhh…" we said. That's me and the Princesses Wendy, Tinkerbell, Sofia and Alice. Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora were busy entertaining Ashe and the Jarvans. I watched in amusement as the combined forces of the Dauntless Vanguard and Demacia's Seneschal tried to keep the barbarians from harassing the other guests. Garen and Xin were particularly ardent in trying to keep Tryndamere away from me. We've been listening to Vayne talk about Witch Mountain and she certainly did for two hours straight. We watched in amusement as Shauna Vayne abandoned all pretenses and gobbled as much food within her reach. "Wow. What a place! Don't you think we should pay a visit there, Addy?" Wendy asked. "I don't know. Let's find as much information first before barging there." I said. Although, technically, one of my bodies is already there. "Although I must admit, Witch Mountain got me really interested when I first knew about it." I admitted. It's true.

I also notice how Ashe keeps looking my direction. I've caught her looking more than once and she looked away quickly. Though she was smiling and laughing at whatever the kind Count and Countess Silverbridge was telling her, it was clear her attention was elsewhere. Poor thing. You know, I also have been trying to get to her and whenever I do, I get pulled by someone else elsewhere. "Put your smile on." I heard Vayne mutter. I looked at her and saw she was scowling at someone. I looked and immediately spotted who. It was the Gentlemen. By the way, the Triad didn't attend. Duke and Duchess Eldwin were on the other side of the hall. If you want a quick rundown of the Gentlemen, they're six super-handsome, super-sexy, super-rich, super-intelligent, super-cultured, super-superior noble businessmen. Look a little deeper and you'd see that they're the living embodiments of Harry Potter's Dolores Umbridge and they're the biggest non-Demacian discriminators around here. And admit it, dear readers who are Harry Potter fans, you want her dead more than Voldemort. They were also staunchly but silently anti-mage and hate anything remotely magical. The Existences and I immediately saw them for what they were. The Existences are aware after all of my schemes behind the scenes. They don't know about my plans for Witch Mountain, my other bodies, my affairs and my ascension via Greatest Apotheosis. "Good evening, Your Holiness! And to you too, Lady Vayne!" cooed the six men as Alice, the one they were harassing, scurried quickly back to my table.

Vayne ignored them and continued eating, though she was deploying topnotch quality etiquette by now. "Good evening, good sirs!" I said with my usual fake cheeriness. The thing about **Peter Anvils, Rourke Oakenfield, Marx Fielding, Rexxor Maine, Lawich Luxor** and **Mason Tram** is they really were the cream of the crop. They were blessed in every way conceivable and it's no wonder why they felt way above those beneath their stations. For the moment, I've stalled the Shadowman from killing them until I can find a proper use for them. I'm still leaning towards their aspiring corpses. Alice hid behind my chair, gripping my hair strongly. The Gentlemen noticed this and swept to an elaborate bow. That bow had so much grace that I nearly forgave them. "Forgive us, dear girl, if we startled you. We only showered her with praises. We beg your forgiveness if we took it too far." Rourke said. Aurora couldn't stop a derisive snort from escaping her and she rolled her eyes. Actually, all the Princesses rolled their eyes. The Gentlemen's idea of the perfect woman is your traditional shapely blonde with blue eyes, is Demacian and, most importantly, not a mage. "All is well, dear sirs." I said. The Gentlemen smiled. Dear God, why the fucking hells are they so attractive?! "But still, these barbarians ought to be more behaved while in your august presence, Your Holiness. If they wish our aid, they would at least make themselves more presentable." Marx commented. I can hear the racism under your voice, sweetie.

"Not everyone is alike, Fielding. If you can only get that through that thick skull of yours, you'd know." Vayne piped in icily. I was surprised by her animosity. Vayne was emotionless most of the time. Marx smiled nonchalantly. He appeared hurt, unrepentant and playful at the same time. "Are you still mad at my little prank, milady? I humbly ask again for your forgiveness. Nevertheless, you really cannot blame a man for trying now, do you?" he said, smiling handsomely. Why the flying fucks are these devils so charming? "You blundering idiots have ten seconds to leave us before I riddle your pompous asses with bolts." Vayne said, clearly something snapped inside her. She began to count off and the Gentlemen, knowing she probably meant everything she said, backed off but not before firing their breathtaking elegant bows. They fired another salvo of charming smiles before they withdrew. "Bastards!" Vayne hissed. "Do you have a history with that guy, Vayne?" I asked curiously. The Princesses sighed as I voiced the one question they were dying to ask but were too polite not to. Vayne scowled at us. Instead of answering our question, she launched to the second part of her explanation of Witch Mountain.

Before she could start, however, the lights, both magical and mundane, suddenly went off and my vision darkened…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	19. A WHOLE LOT OF SEXY TIMES Part 1

BEWARE! THIS IS BOTH A MISCELLANEOUS CHAPTER AND A SEXY TIME COMBINED! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! IF YOU VALUE YOUR SOUL, YOU WILL TURN BACK AND WALK AWAY FROM THE MAWS OF FUJOSHI HELL!

000

 **PART 1 OF 2**

000

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello to all gays and fujoshis out there! I promised to deliver you Sexy Time and it kinda got derailed because I ran out of ideas. I finally managed to get my fantasies all together and brought out the big guns _(I.E. I asked Jessica out for help)_. And so here we are now. In this Sexy Time, you'll be reading the naughty adventures of some male Champions. They might or might not have made their appearance in the story proper so this is kind of a spoiler _(Sort of)_. Not necessarily in that order but you get the picture. Anyhoo, I really hope you enjoy this one and cheers! Love lots, Persephone.

P.S. All the stories therein either happened in the past or in the future! Maybe even behind the scenes of the present time, who knows? Don't get your hopes up, just your dicks! Hahaha!

P.P.S. If you find some things herein intense or offending, that's because I brought Jessica in. He brought the cavalry and, no, we're not apologizing for it. If you think this Sexy Time is kinda too disturbing or intense for your taste, this is what happens if two perverts combine power.

P.P.P.S. All these stories are parts of a series so there's more to come from these little naughty adventures. Others might just be a two-piece while others might go as far as five-pieces. Anyway, just enjoy it!

000

1

 **RELEVANT PLOT INCLUDED…**

Martel licked his lips when a cloaked stranger walked into the Hanged Man in a cold, rainy night. The bartender knew this stranger well. This wouldn't be the first time the hooded man would walk in here to be one of the few customers for the night and it wouldn't be the first time Martel would service this man either. The man settled on his place in a dark and quiet spot, away from the monotonous drone of the remaining patrons. The wind and rain outside was howling, battering against the ancient wood of the old Ionian structure. No one actually paid attention to the things that was about to happen. Most patrons this time of night were either snoring or half-conscious, to busy being miserable to bother anyone. Martel went over and retrieved a tall beer glass and filled it up with their house specialty brew: the Desolate Ionian. Pretty pricey if you asked Martel but this stranger was well worth it. Martel didn't even have to look around to know that no one was paying attention to them or the stranger. Everyone was busy talking about that High Priest from somewhere. Rumors say that this High Priest would be presiding over the Ionian Courts. He didn't really care much for the politics.

He strode over to the stranger's table, snuffing out a lone candle that stood nearby. Only the muted light of the lantern lit the stranger's table and it wasn't very much. "You haven't dropped by for a long time, stranger." Martel said. He put the beerglass in front of the man. The man grunted. Martel smiled and his hand wandered to the man's crotch. There was no resistance. The bartender began kneading the man's crotch, feeling the man's balls and penis in the garment underneath. "This isn't my usual." the man commented as he looked at the pricey beverage. "Sort of a welcome-back gift." Martel said, patting the man's crotch hard. The violent twitching of the organ beneath warmed Martel's hand. He leaned and his lips dove at the man's lips. Again, there was no resistance so Martel kissed him as he pleased. His hands went down and unfastened the man's lower garment. Martel sighed as he saw the penis of the man finally come to sight. It was huge and so was the man's testicles. "These look like they haven't been drained for a while." Martel said. The man didn't respond. He only reached for the beerglass and downed his drink. "Not bad." the man commented. Martel chuckled.

He marveled at the size of the man's balls. They were as big as ripe oranges and weighed a lot. Martel could imagine the amount of man-juice they contained. Martel kneeled and pulled the man's undergarments down. He was already bare-chested anyway, proudly displaying that honed musculature and only a heavily-stylized warplate and wanderer's cloak to cover it. "Isn't it a bit too early to do that? You haven't even let me finish my drink." the man said, though he offered no resistance. "I missed it." Martel said. The man shrugged and scooted down on his seat until his ass hung in the air and his legs were spread wide, his manhood all for Martel to use. Not wanting to wait any further, Martel engulfed the man's soft penis. Not even hard yet, it had a respectable length and width. The man continued to drink even as Martel bobbed his head up and down the growing shaft. His hands groped and squeezed the man's balls like he would a harlot's breast. Alternating between a rough, hard squeeze and a slow, milking squeeze, Martel felt satisfaction when the man's breathing changed.

He was turning him on. He let the man-meat slide from his hungry lips and he suckled on the purple head like a babe from his mother's breast. The sound of Martel's lascivious suckling filled their part of the tavern but there was no one to listen to the lustful lullaby. The man's breathing was harsher now. His hips was moving unwillingly and he was sweating. Martel smiled. He let go of his prize and laid gentle kisses along the shaft. The man's manhood rose thirteen inches with a width of a water bottle. Martel pushed his face between the man's massive balls and inhaled his scent. It smelled of the outdoors and male potency. His hand came up and wanked the weeping cock slowly but mercilessly. A moan escaped the man's lips and Martel put the cock back into his mouth again. He took a deep breath and slid the monster penis down his throat. This time, the man lost it. His hips bucked up as he slaked his lust. He mindlessly drove in and out his cock from Martel's mouth, moaning like a beast in heat. Martel's hand went up, over the man's gorgeous abdomen and groped the bulging pectorals. He pinched the man's nipples, twisting and squeezing with gusto.

The man's body trembled as Martel raped his cock. His precum was flowing like a goddamn river. It tasted of pent-up sexual prowess. It was extra thicker than Martel remembered it. "I'm about to-" the main whispered then he groaned, his eyes rolling. His cocked twitched violently in Martel's throat and the best part came. The man's cock spouted cum in thick, sizable ribbons. It poured like the hard rain outside and into Martel's thirsty throat. The man's cum was delicious as always, thicker as he thought earlier and the musk was stronger. Two minutes later, Martel's stomach was full of thick man-seed and the bartender smiled as he let the spewing cock from his mouth. His hands aggressively the still-cumming man's cock and let the precious semen spill unto the floor. The smell of the man's seed immediately filled the air. Martel sucked the spouting cock back to his mouth and suckled. It took the man fifteen goddamn minutes to finish cumming.

Martel looked up at the man. He was still busy introducing air to his lungs, a slight smile on his face, his eyes still dazed. He basking in the afterglow. Martel shakily stood up. He came in his pants too. The wet spot was very evident. "I'll bring the second round in a minute." he whispered, caressing the man's massive penis. "Sure." the stranger replied in a haggard voice. Martel gave the cock in his hand a hard squeeze before walking away, smiling like a cat.

He remembered clearly the day the stranger walked into his life. That was four months ago...

It had been a quiet night, with just a few customers in the bar, all of whom too drunk to give any trouble. Martel walked out of the tavern's backdoor, carrying two small sacks filled with garbage. It was another boring day. Martel distracted himself by thinking of his new home. He bought a small piece of land and built a nice house on it. It had a small pond nearby and Martel was working on planting a garden there so he could save up on his food expenses. Yep, life was looking good. Imagine Martel's surprise when he saw a stranger in the shadows of the stable, minding his own business and drinking from his bamboo flask. "Hey, stranger, you know there's room inside, right?" Martel called. The man just raised his hand. Even from the shadows, Martel could make up the muscular torso of the man. Man, he looked like his muscles were hewn from rock. Martel felt his lust ablaze. He grinned. The stranger looked a bit down on his luck and Martel was feeling lucky tonight.

Martel walked back to the tavern and its sleepy occupants. Nothing happens in this rural part of Ionia. Most of their customers were miners and travelers who were usually too tired or downtrodden to make any trouble. Besides, he knew a bit of magic. Martel took two bottles of Ionian Revel, placed them on the table. He clapped his hands quietly but firmly and called upon his Mana. He summoned three Imps. These flying, fire-throwing creatures made for Martel's favorite Summons. They were efficient, lasted for hours and cost reasonable Mana for Martel. He gave the Imps orders to clean and maintain order in the tavern and left. He opened the backdoor again and saw that the stranger was still there, staring into nowhere. He walked towards the stranger. He saw the stranger had a sword and his hand was poised on the hilt in case it was an enemy. "I'm a friend." Martel said easily. He tossed one bottle at the swordsman and he caught it deftly. "What's this for?" asked the man. Gods, he had a gravelly baritone. It was sexy. "Nothing. I just wanted to share. Here's another bottle if you want it." Martel said, handing the stranger the other bottle.

"I've got nothing for you." the man said. "You look lonely. I could use some company." Martel said. He hoped that the encounter would lead to something. Martel would give anything in the world to see the man naked and worship his body. Gods, his torso was more beautiful closer. "Cold night. Watcha doin' out here all alone?" Martel asked. The man shrugged. "Just didn't want any company." he said. He raised his bottle to Martel in a toast and drunk heavily. Martel whistled in response. The man looked up and stared for a moment. His gaze went down. They remained that way for three hours, not talking, just keeping each other company. Martel was a little disappointed that nothing happened but he felt better. When his Imps timed out, Martel said good night to the stranger and went inside. Each night, the stranger did return to rest at the stables. Each night, Martel came over, handed him a drink and they talked of whatever came to mind. Over the course of a month, he learned a great deal about the man. He was quiet and usually kept to himself. He also looked tired and haunted.

Then the stranger disappeared for a week or so. A month passed and the stranger hasn't appeared even once and Martel thought he moved on. On the second night of the third last day of the month, Martel had hoped the stranger would return. His hopes weren't in vain. When Martel stepped out again to throw the trash, the stranger was waiting in the stables again, sitting in the lone corner, drinking from his flask. Martel's heart gave an all-mighty lurch. The man looked Martel's way and gave a friendly nod. Martel smiled and waved his way. He felt like he just won the lotto. "You showed up." Martel said. The man nodded. "I was hoping for another free drink." the man said. Martel chuckled. The man stopped him before he could walk back inside. "I feel pretty bad bumming free drinks from you every time..." he said. Martel looked back and smiled. "Nothing to it." he said. "Is there anything I could do to make us even?" the man said tentatively. Martel chuckled. "Why don't you strip and wait for me by the stables?" he said jokingly and went back inside. Martel shook his head. He busied himself with the cleaning of the glasses and mugs then retrieved a Red Lotus from the icebox. He walked back outside and went to the stables. His jaw dropped to the ground. The man stood there patiently, naked as the day he was born.

"By darkfire, why are you naked?!" Martel exclaimed as he came closer. The man shrugged. "You said so." he drawled. He picked up his clothes and began putting in back. "On second thought, stay like that." Martel said hastily. The man stopped and gave him a look. He shrugged his shoulders and stood up again. Martel handed him his drink and the man took it easily. Seeing how intense Martel's gaze was on his body, the man made an offering that nearly made Martel faint. "You can touch if you want." he said. Martel's head went swimming. "Whoa. You're pretty confident, huh?" he said. He stood in front of the stranger's body and his hands went exploring. Gods, the man's muscles were incredibly developed. Though he looked older, his physique was far superior, like one of the warriors who dedicated themselves to their martial art. The stranger's muscles were hard as a rock, the plains of his stomach bulged with a prominent six-pack washboard abs and his pectorals were gorgeous and tempting, his nipples perky and sensitive. Martel's pinched the man's nipples, squeezing and pulling slowly but roughly. The man's body swayed as Martel toyed with the nipples. Finally, the man settled his back on the wooden plank behind him and thrust his torso out.

Martel leaned down and flicked his tongue on the man's abdomen, tracing between his jutting abs. The man's body swayed temptingly. He lovingly kissed each of swell of the abs, suckling and kissing until the stranger's abdomen shone brightly in the pale moonlight with his saliva. "Sorry. I got carried away." Martel said. The man just shrugged. "Help yourself." he said, still taking a swig with his drink. Emboldened, Martel reached and caressed the man's penis. It was so long and thick even though it was still soft. He hoisted it and nearly came. It was so heavy. He felt the man's balls. They were heavy with seed. Big as an orange. These poor things have been neglected. They need someone to milk them good. Fortunately, Martel was feeling generous that night. "When was the last time you released?" Martel asked. The man shrugged. "It's been a long time." he simply said. "This is amazing. How long can you last a night?" Martel asked. The man shrugged again. "Pretty long enough." he said, smiling slightly. Martel ran his tongue along the fat shaft, causing the man's hips to jerk involuntarily. Martel began French kissing the man's cockhead, making out with the slit. It began weeping thick white precum. It was the thickest precum Martel had ever seen. So white it looked luminous in the pale moonlight.

Martel opened his mouth and he felt the stranger's stomach muscles tense. The moment Martel slid the purple cockhead into his mouth, the stranger's body shook and the cock in his mouth twitched wildly. The man's cock barfed up cum in Martel's mouth. Only the bartender's superior swallowing skills let him keep the hosing of the cock in his mouth. Holy shit. He counted a dozen violent gushes then lost count. Martel's eyes rolled as he let the man's flavor and musk overwhelm his senses. Even after his orgasm subsided, the man's cock continued to jerk and twitch, feeding Martel smaller amounts of man-seed. "That was fast." Martel commented, grinning slyly at the man. The stranger looked away, blushing. "Just do it again. I'll last longer this time." he muttered. Martel smiled. He jerked the still-hard cock in his hand. Up, down, up, down, up, down, squeezing and yanking in different directions until the man's cock was twitching violently, slapping against his perfect abdomen and raining precum everywhere. "You mean I can have a go at this again?" he said, marveling at the man's sexual potency. The man grunted. "Payment for the drinks." he said, his voice ragged and harsh. "Let's work on a deal." Martel smiled. He swallowed the man's dick again.

Martel smiled as he remembered. It was so clear. The stranger would walk into the pub again, get a free drink and get his dick sucked repeatedly. The stranger was pretty open to his advances. He let him play with his body to his heart's content and Martel really played it. How many blowjobs and handjobs did he give the stranger? Almost more than he ever gave in two years. In just several weeks.

He walked back to the stranger's table with another drink. He saw that the man had gone naked, his clothes sitting in a mess on the floor. He looked up and gave a toast. His other hand was nursing his hard cock. "Wanna have another go?" he offered. Martel looked thoughtful for a moment. He placed the man's drinks on the table and straddled his lap. One hand wrapped around the massive penis and lazily stroked it, the other hand wandered the muscular chest. Martel leaned and lightly kissed the man's lips. "Okay." the stranger replied. He pressed his mouth on Martel's lips and they kissed, their tongues battling for supremacy. Martel caressed the man's face, feeling the rough facial hair shadow. He dropped his hands as they continued kissing. He wrapped both palms around the massive cock, feeling sinfully delighted that both his hands couldn't contain its width. He began a furious milking motion and the stranger surprised him by raising his hips and fucking into his hands. Martel's hands was completely covered by the man's thick juices. "Milk me, milk me, yeah." the stranger whispered into Martel's ears before capturing his mouth again.

Martel felt the man's breath change and so was his. Both felt the lust soar through the roof and Martel came in his pants for the first time in the night. The hunk, however, was still far off. Martel dutifully and lovingly jerked that fat stalk, precum turning into a lubricant that made it more pleasurable for the stranger. He got off from the man's lap but his hand worked furiously. Martel eyed the empty beer glass. He took the glass, the stranger looked at him through lust-crazed eyes. Martel grinned and positioned the man's mushroom-shaped cockhead into the glass opening. Martel's wanked mercilessly and the man's hips rose from the chair, urgently thrusting into his hand. The man saw where his captor wanted his seed and his rolled, body shivering with sinful excitement. His cock exploded as snow-white semen spat from the flaring tip.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five

Six.

Seven

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

Eleven.

Twelve.

Martel lost count after that. He marveled at the amount of spunk this massive man-meat could produce. His urethra almost looked damaged with how hard he came, how hard and voluminous his load from the tiny circle. It only took six loads to fill up the glass. The others were wasted to the floor. "That was amazing." Martel whispered to the man's ear. The stranger's dick twitched in appreciation. "Thanks." the man rasped. He grinned at Martel, looking at the full glass of semen in his hands. "Drink it." he ordered. Martel grinned and raised the glass to his lips. The man took his dick in his hands again and worked it, grinning cockily as Martel drunk his spunk heartily. "There!" Martel said proudly. He swallowed every last drop. "Come here and get your second serving." the man said huskily. Martel knelt to the floor and took the massive organ into his mouth again. The second he did, thick, hot seed spilled into his eager mouth. He sucked all of it like a child from his mother's breast. He suckled lovingly on the cock. The man stood up and fucked his mouth, thrusting deep into his throat mercilessly.

He fucked while he came, grunting and groaning quietly, shaking uncontrollably. He ecstatically fucked Martel's throat while the helpless bartender's hands roamed the man's sculpted body. He touched and caressed the man's hairy legs, his rock-hard abs, his perfect pecs and shoulders, his bulging biceps. Martel cupped his bubble butt and squeezed them. Martel's throat hurt and he correctly thought his face was turning purple. The man gave a mighty groan and unleashed his man-cum into the bartender's throat. Martel struggled to swallow it but he couldn't. The man's semen spilled through his nose and some through the thin gaps of his mouth and Martel came in his pants. Then the man pulled his mighty penis from Martel's abused throat. He grinned down at the bartender. "You look so cute like that." he said quietly, a small grin in his face. Martel watched as the man collected his clothes and began putting them on again. "I'll be back tomorrow. Save up a room for us. I'm gonna have that ass. No drinks needed." the stranger said. Martel's eyes rolled at the sudden confession and he came again.

"What's your name, stranger?" Martel asked, his voice quivering with lust and wanton sexual desire. "Yasuo." the man said and walked out the door.

TBC…

000

2

 **RELEVANT PLOT INCLUDED…**

 **WITH OTHERS…**

Ezreal traveled down the well-known path to the Humble Cottage Inn in the quaint district of hidden Old Piltover. This was actually a secluded place, far away from the sights of normal tourists and even the oldest families of Piltover. You have to be a real Piltover thrill-seeker to track this down. A confusing web of magic guarded it and other failsafes that would make even the most experienced lost. But Ezreal is Piltover's archaeology star. Locating the place was no problem to him. Of course, he kept his identity a secret. He wore a sleeveless hoodie that showed off his muscular arms, a mask that covered most of his face and an enchanted necklace that covered his real identity in a series of confusing illusions. His jeans was nicely fitting but the one thing that caught the attention of those he passed by was the bulge in his pants. It was huge, true, and looked like it really needed release, kept twitching in its small confines. Ezreal was so horny he didn't stop people from coping a feel.

One little man, whose face looked remarkably like a fox, at the hexporter went as far as to pull down his fly and pull his dick out. Ezreal let him play with his huge dick for several minutes before he roughly forced the man on his knees and buried his monster penis down the man's throat, pounding it mercilessly in feral lust. He had his first roaring orgasm but he still felt horny. It was all about Adriel again. This was the day! Addy should never have tried on that maid apron and told him to meet him at that place. It drove him crazy. He almost leapt on Adriel then and there. At long last, Ezreal was gonna dynamite Addy's quarry.

Though nobody really knew about it, Ezreal was a beast in bed with a near-bottomless sexual stamina and incredible lasting power. Lux was usually game when it came to their sexual activities but there were times that the Demacian light mage would be really scared of Ezreal's dominance. Though he didn't have a particular fetish, Ezreal was turned on by little sexual games and he would devolve into a total beast with only the urge to mate and fuck again and again. Lux has had firsthand experience with Ezreal's sexual rampage. They would go from making love to total rape in seconds. Lux would usually be forced to accommodate his manhood again and again until she was sore for a week but she would orgasm whether she liked it or not while it ensued. Pleas to stop only turned Ezreal on further. He fucked faster and harder until Lux's pain turned into perverse pleasure and a total rerun of things would inevitably happen again the next night. If Lux's future boyfriend would find her vagina too distended, Ezreal's dick was to blame, did a good job of wrecking it completely.

Perhaps the biggest effect of their breakup was the sudden absence of sexual release for the explorer. He was used to doing it at least seven times a day. It was to expend the pent-up energy he usually expended through exploration and putting himself in harm's general way. The fact that Adriel was affecting him so much without the High Priest knowing. Sometimes Ezreal wondered if Adriel did that on purpose. But he did it anyhow. He wooed Adriel and their relationship turned to that of lovers slash bestfriends. The thought of Adriel in that maid costume made Ezreal's dick twitch again. He swore under his breath. He made a swift turn to a dark and tight alley. No one came to this place. This is usually where hoodlums gathered but they didn't gather around this time. It's the night you've got to watch out for. Ezreal slumped against the wall, his head almost dizzy with lust. He rubbed his aching dick. Shit! He was so close. He opened his fly and let out his raging member. Despite his lean frame, Ezreal's dick was a sight to behold. No one would expect the star explorer would be carrying around a weapon of such length and width and masculine power. Twelve inches long and thick as a little kid's wrist, snaked with engorged veins, and topped with a mushroom head the size of a child's fist, it was unbelievable. And the Prodigal Explorer's balls were as big as ripe oranges. "Addy!" Ezreal moaned, almost like a plea and a prayer.

He closed his eyes and groaned, his hands stroking his member furiously. He began to reminisce. It all started when he watched that really awesome Earth zombie show, how despite being so sleepy he conveyed his want for Adriel and then the evening he shared his first kiss with Addy. Ezreal grinned, his cock twitched and one of his famous mini-orgasm happened. His fat babymaker stiffened and spat globs of pearly-white semen. It was voluminous but is actually a pittance compared to the real thing. He remembered how their tongues danced, how his hands immediately cupped Addy's cute bubble-butt and, to his delight, how Addy's first inclination was to feel his package. It was so amazing that Ezreal came on the spot and how Addy was stunned at the mess on the floor he made. He and Addy shared the same bed that night, making out and touching each other. That was also the first time Addy gave him a handjob and it was **AMAZING!** Just remembering it filled Ezreal with excitement. He groaned and watched with sly grin as his dick quivered and gushed like a fireman's hose downing a fire. He lost count how many minutes passed by as he continued to ejaculate. All he knew is that he just beat his own record of thirty-six wads. Eyes glazed, tongue lolling and breathing hard, Ezreal basked in the glory of his afterglow. He stared at the wall opposite him and snickered. It looked like someone threw a can of white paint all over it. He zipped up his still-hard boner and walked out of the alley, which is now filled with the alluring musk of his man-juice.

He slid back to the stream of people walking. The relative shadows of the setting sun gave him all the privacy he needed for that little fun. Ezreal grinned as he continued walking. He was really looking forward to the sexy time he and Addy were gonna share tonight. He was the nearing one of the ten magical entrances to Old Piltover. This one was a magically-hidden alley that would transport him to his destination. Ezreal had to be careful if he was being followed or else the passage won't let him through. Mentally calculating the distance, he swiveled into an unknown dark alley and prepared for the dizzying effect that would spirit him away to Old Piltover. It didn't happen. Ezreal closed his eyes and sighed loudly. He turned and confronted his stalker. He was more than ready to blast him apart. No one really knew it but Ezreal could kill anyone without batting an eye. Ezreal's eyes widened when he saw the person who followed him. His mouth gaped under his mask. It was the little man from the hexporter. The stunned Ezreal watched as the fox-faced little man walk over to him and unceremoniously fondled his groin. To Ezreal's disgust, his dick felt happy and excited at the attention. "You did that little show back there for me, right? You looked gorgeous playing with your dick right there." the man said. Ezreal recoiled inwardly at what he said. SHIT! How many times already did his dick get him into trouble?! Ezreal didn't say anything as the man knelt and kissed his crotch, nuzzling his head and smelling his musk like it was the best high around.

The haze was coming back. Ezreal's fucklust was coming back up. His hips began moving, thrusting his eager cock into the face of this eager desperate man. Judging from his looks, Ezreal could see this man was a born usurper, someone who dealt with business with heartless ruthlessness. It'll be a miracle if his friends, false or true, could be counted with one hand. He had time to kill, Ezreal thought. Adriel won't be there until noon tomorrow anyway. Why not help himself to an eager mouth? "Pull that cock out." Ezreal barked, smirking. The man whimpered and quivered with excitement. Now here's a stud who's not disgusted by his touch or looks. The man nuzzled his face into the thin fabric and opened the zipper with his teeth. Ezreal hissed. Shit. This guy is seriously kinky. He fished out Ezreal's cock and captured the cockhead with a master's skill. SHIT! Ezreal groaned and slid his hand through the man's hair. It was so greasy he almost regretted it. He watched the guy make love with his piss-slit, lots of tongue and lips. Then Ezreal's hand came up to the guy's neck and forced his cock down the stranger's willing throat. Ezreal pumped mercilessly, rhythmically pulling all the way until the tip of his dick sat snugly between the guy's lips then plunge again. He couldn't care less if the guy would die of asphyxiation. He wanted his lust sated and he sure as hell didn't invite this bozo around. "You like that, whore?" Ezreal said, his voice hoarse and heavy. The little man squeaked as much as he could. Ezreal grinned as he felt the man's tongue dance son his length. The lewd sounds of the blowjob filled the dark alley. Ezreal looked down and saw that the guy also had his dick out and was furiously working it. He grinned. "Did I say you could do that?" he barked as he pulled his cock out completely from the man's mouth.

The little guy whined as he followed Ezreal's dick, trying to recapture that formidable organ. Ezreal wagged his dick, like a snake charmer before a snake, and watched as the man followed the weeping dick. "Who the hell said you can jerk off?" Ezreal said. The man whimpered and shook his head. "Let's get things straight here, bitch. My needs come first and yours don't matter to me. I'm letting a sorry fuck like you worship me. That's all there is to it and if I walk away here with your needs unmet, I don't give a damn. Copy?" Ezreal snarled. The man whimpered again but he nodded. Ezreal grinned as he watched the man meekly pressed a gentle kiss on his cockhead. He kissed it again and looked up worshipfully at Ezreal. He kissed the blonde's cockhead again and tentatively gave it a long lick. "That's a good fuckface." Ezreal said. He roughly grabbed the man's hair, ignoring his protest of pain and rammed his dick down the unsuspecting throat. He couldn't believe the guy was letting him get away with it. Not that Ezreal didn't know the advantages and power that came with powerful endowments such as his. Anytime he needed a ride or food, he'd just flash his penis at them and tell them they can suck it in exchange for their services. Man…

How many tough guys turned bitches overnight? 100/100. "SWALLOW!" Ezreal bellowed as he came. A torrent of semen blasted directly into the man's stomach and the explorer held the guy's face down, his face buried in Ezreal's groin. The guy didn't resist. His meek hands came up and gently squeezed Ezreal's balls. He swallowed again and again, massaging Ezreal's dick and coaxing more thick man-juice from the formidable cock. Only when the man's face turned purple did Ezreal let him up. The guy fell on fours and fought against retching the precious semen Ezreal graciously gifted him. Ezreal grinned as the man looked up quickly, bravely sucked the twitching cock back into his mouth and drink the man-milk. "That's a good fuckface. You learn quickly." Ezreal said. The guy squealed in delight. Ezreal grinned as he patted himself mentally. He beat his new record again but he was more impressed with this guy's devotion. He persevered to swallow all forty wads hungrily while still furiously wanking the explorer's dick for more. Twenty more minutes before Ezreal's orgasm finally subsided. The man was still on his knees, making love to the huge cock with his hands and with his mouth. "Not bad for a fuckface." Ezreal muttered. The guy beamed. He was wet and slick with the explorer's semen, the ones he couldn't manage to swallow. It was all over his face.

Ezreal would've loved to fuck this guy to death right here but he remembered something. The only times sex felt so fulfilling, intense and wholesome was when he did it with Adriel. Having this guy worship him stroked his inner alpha male but it wasn't enough for him. He'd been playing for the little leagues but the big prize was right before him. Ezreal pushed off the man from his dick and zipped up. The man's eyes widened and he whined like a hurt puppy. "Don't do that. You look even more pathetic than you already are. Get the fuck outta here but this isn't the last time. You better be prepared. Imma train you to be my sex slave. You got that, fuckface?" Ezreal hissed, roughly cupping the man's face with one hand. The guy almost burst into tears. He nodded fervently. "Now get outta here before I change my mind." Ezreal said. The guy nodded and ran off. "How will I know we'll meet again?" the guy asked as he turned back in uncertainty. "I'll find you, fuckface." Ezreal sneered. The guy ran again. As the exited the dark alley, he turned around. No one was there. It was as if the stud of his dreams was nothing more but a whimsical delusion. His sore throat told him otherwise.

TBC…

 **WITH ADRIEL…**

So here I am, as Leo, stuck in a magic tent that's buried underneath God knows how many feet of snow in the middle of the Freljordian nowhere. That's not even the best part, I'm stuck with a ever-horny explorer who lives like a slob and absolutely no compulsion to clean up. We've been planning to explore our 5th underground ruins when the untimely and ungodly Freljordian weather decided it was a good time for one of its month-long blizzard. How ever do these Freljordians survive here?

Each of the eight sides of the tent could be opened to reveal a mini-expansion. Well, my magical backpack does give me what I need, it aims for comfort but not luxury. The main area is where we sleep. The north flap opens to a mini-kitchen and pantry, the south flap, which is also the opening, opens to the bathroom and toilet, the west flap opens to a storage compartment for our luggage, wardrobes and a mini-office, the east flap opens to a mini-entertainment center. There's some added bonuses, of course, so I won't get insane from dealing with Ezreal. I had this added when I got wind of spending more than five months with him. The northwest flap opens to a mile-wide scenic garden complete with a fruit and vegetable garden, small water bodies and small animals, the northeast flap opens to a mini-library, the southwest flap opens to a mini-mall, the northwest flap opens to a VR gaming room.

Yeah, you know what? Forget what I said about luxury. This is as luxurious as it gets. And right now Ezreal was trailing water all over the pillows and blankets as he exited the bathroom. "EZREAL!" I barked angrily. He poked his head into the kitchen where I'm doing horrific experiments on French fries. He grinned lazily and posed as sexily as he could by the flap doorway. He licked his bulging biceps slowly while looking at me with smoldering intensity, wagging his hips to show off his horse-hung dick. I rolled my eyes at the display but I did blush a little. He laughed and launched himself towards me, hugging me tightly from behind and nibbling my earlobe suggestively. "I missed you." he whispered to my ears. "Really? I didn't even know I was away." I said as I lifted the golden French fries from the boiling oil. I tasted one and found it good enough. "Here." I said as I passed it to him. He snapped it from my hands, taking his time to lick and suck at my fingers. "Apple?" he asked. I nodded then blushed. I felt Ezreal's hard-on on my butt. "You're hard again?" I asked weakly. The blonde grinned and rubbed his excited dick between Adriel's buttcheeks.

"What can I say? You know how to keep me hard and ready." he whispered seductively. I purred as he lowered his lips to mine and we began kissing frantically, out tongues dancing in a now familiar mating ritual. He bent down a little, his hands came between my legs and lifted me off the floor, spreading my legs for his delicious invasion. My hands came around his neck and we kissed again. His huge member snaked between my buttcheeks to cuddle against my own hard-on. Precum was pouring like a stream from Ezreal's penis, drenching my own cock in his eager love-juice. "Ez…" I purred in anticipation. Ezreal grinned and nuzzled my hair. His cockhead clipped between my butt and settled on my well-used entrance. There was no resistance on my part and his cock slipped warmly into my folds, filling me with that familiar warmth and content. I moaned his name and I felt Ezreal quiver inside me.

He carried me effortlessly, juggling my legs even as his hips reached in a grand fucking motion that made sex with Ezreal incredibly exciting. The blonde's a bottomless well of sexual stamina. The width and length of his cock was splitting me again, filling me with this liquid warmth that made me crave for more. I chanted his name as I bounced on his cock and I know soon the pleasure will stop and the real action begins. I had my first roaring orgasm, clinging to him in a death-grip and mashing my mouth against his. Ezreal was pretty much lost, his eyes were glazed, nothing human remained except for a feral animalistic desire to breed. I laid kisses all over his face and he didn't see it, too busy fucking. Sweat was pouring off him like crazy. I had another orgasm before the pleasure slowly and surely turned into pain. He won't stop fucking until he came. But I know of a way to bring him close to it. I reached to his ears and purred in the silkiest, most sexiest voice I could muster. "Gimme me your baby, Ez! Get me preggy!"I whispered to his ears. It did the trick. Intelligence came back to the explorer's eyes and he roared as he achieved his orgasm.

Torrents of baby-making man-cum painfully shot inside me, hammering my insides like bullets. I groaned and came again as the sinful feeling welled up inside me. Ezreal's legs gave up beneath him and we collapsed to the floor. Both of us panting, we grinned foolishly at each other, enjoying the feeling of the explorer's cock still cumming and flooding my insides. We kissed lovingly and slowly, my hands coming down to play with Ezreal's nipples as his hands slowly lifted me up and down his still-hard cock. "Gods, Addy, you drive me crazy!" he said, grinning. "Same here, kid." I said back. I kissed him again. I pulled out his cock, it came out with a loud plop, and felt the river of Ezreal's cum pouring down to the floor. "You made a mess again." I teased. "Great. I just came from the bath." Ezreal groaned as he felt the growing puddle. He swiped his own cum from the floor and flicked it across my face, laughing. "You ass!" I yelled at him. He laughed and carried me princess-like to the bed area. That's when I realized he wanted more. "Ez, I just had these washed!" I protested. He laid me on the strewn pillows, gave me a quick peck on the lips, raised my legs and slid inside me again. I groaned as he slid deliciously into me again. He threw back his head, closed his eyes and smiled as he slid into me again.

I knew this was what we call the "lovemaking". The thing back there? We call it "breeding". Oh, yeah, Ezreal spends so much time having sex that he comes up with names for them. He has seven more names for sexual intercourse phases, sex techniques and sexplays. If Ezreal fans only know how much a nymphomaniac their Prodigal Explorer is, they won't be caught dead using him _(Although I have a sneaking suspicion they'd be delighted instead)_. This is the part that I really love. Ezreal begins to take care of my needs. He starts with this really slow deliberate thrust, enough to delight my body and keep me warm. His strong hands _(Have I ever told you he has strong hands?)_ moved up my back, massaging my backside with expert pressure and movement. I literally purred, louder than ever, feeling my head float as pleasurable sensations assaulted me. He slid his lips about my face, kissing with extraordinary tenderness. He looks into my eyes as I squirm with pleasure beneath him, not even noticing the fact that I just climaxed. His azure eyes bores into my soul, I can only see "me" in them. He wants me to know this was for me, not for him or his desires.

His lithe body dances between us, pulling all the way back until his cockhead nestles against my stretched hole, then he slides it back gloriously all the way to the root. I moaned his name and Ezreal's eyes flared. He smiled down on me and bent to nibble at my lips. "I love you, Addy." he said, thrusting extra-deep. His hands cupped my head and he brought our lips together. His thrusts came harder and faster. He was close and my hips rose to meet those thrusts. Our wanton desire for each other overcame our senses. We moaned together as the pressure built and then the carnal explosion. We groaned as we achieved the euphoric height, our eyes never leaving each other, even as our bodies connected. I felt my already full insides expand again as Ezreal's prodigious cum filled me again. He laughed at my bulging stomach. "There! You're pregnant with my baby!" he snickered and kissed me tenderly. I think somewhere in there, Ezreal meant what he said. I think he's fallen for me enough to fantasize me having his baby. I can tell, you know. Doesn't take a genius to find it out, though most people are too distracted to take notice.

He pulled out his dick from my battered ass, snickering as a flood of white immediately followed after. It pooled into the floor and the smell of Ezreal's manly musk filled the air. His still-hard twitching dick looked like it was dipped in white paint. I kissed him again this time, with as much tenderness as I've ever kissed him.

"Happy Birthday, Ez!" I whispered to him. He smiled, looking giddy and blushing like a schoolboy. "You remembered!" he said, eyes softening ever so dangerously. "And I have a gift for you." I said as I stood up, sighing as my foot touched the messy puddle of semen on the floor. Ezreal grinned apologetically. I walked over to the magical wardrobe. This is one of Leo's magics, specifically the Cosplayer's Wardrobe. Basically, it's like the Existences' ability to manifest the powers, memories, characteristics, possessions and all other abilities of the concepts they embody. It's like LARPing but oh-so-real-100%-genuine-can't-tell-the-difference-from-the-real-thing thing. I've made it so that Cosplayer's Wardrobe isn't something godlike but it's strong enough on its own, stong enough to allow me to defend myself competently. I have here the Mantle of Sylvanas Windrunner that when I wear it, it lets me turn into the Banshee Queen, mostly taken from Warcraft 3, letting me use the Dark Ranger's abilities and summon Banshees, Undead excursions and possessed lieutenants. Anyhoo, that's the gist of it. I could have Kratos from God of War, if my personality didn't make me lean on magical and ranged combat to begin with. Anyhoo, this is one of my latest creations. The Mantle of Echidna, mother of all monsters. I need a Typhon for this to work. With a Typhon, an Echidna can birth all manners of monstrosities. Ezreal did say he wanted me to get pregnant with his child.

I sound like an ass, right? This is just an experiment for me but this is something else for him. Echidna's mantle consists of so many jewelries on my person but Typhon's consist of only one ring. "Whoa. That's gaudy." Ezreal said as he observed me, wiping the mess on the floor with one of his shirts. He stopped, mouth agape, as he realized my body had turned to that of a woman's. "Addy…" he said, half-pleading, half- reverent. "Well, you did say something." I said, feeling incredibly awkward. I went to him, feeling a more than a little foolish. I looked at him in the eye and resolved to tell him. "I thought this would be a great birthday present. Echidna lends me a woman's body for the purpose of birthing things." I said to him. His eyes widened even as his strong hand gently caressed my belly. His eyes look wet or am I dreaming things? "You're the best, Addy." he said. He pushed me back down and wasted no time at all. But instead of doing me all over again, he turned me over. "This is a special service." he said playfully. His hands roamed over my back with a firmness and expertise that made me purr again. He was massaging me.

And, yes, this is how he tells me we're nowhere near finished with our little lovemaking.

TBC…

000

3

 **THIS WILL BE A LONG ONE…**

 **RELEVANT PLOT INCLUDED…**

Toad has always had a miserable life. He was born to a mother and father who sold him first chance they got. He was born with a mutant deformation. He was born without any talents or special skills. He always attracted bullies who seemed to love picking on him. At least Linda tolerated having him around. The middle-aged woman owned and managed a dilapidated inn outside Alvertown, a small mining town near the outskirts of Demacia. She gave him a small allowance every now and then and taught Toad to cook and brew good fare. But she didn't show Toad any kind of affection. She treated him the way an employer would a good employee. Toad didn't hate her for it. He was rather thankful she wasn't adding up to the people making his life a living hell.

You see Toad was born with what people call a Toadkin Ailment. It's a magical defection that has several kinds of effects but common are their eyes are inhuman, gills on sides of their necks, their tongues strangely longer and moderately prehensile, their perspiration is more like oil than water, their teeth jagged and shaped like a piranha's and retractable, having webbed hands and feet, able to hold their breaths longer, breathe underwater and could jump longer distances. Had he been in a better place, Toad would be treated better but his luck was just as rotten as his life. Now he found himself and his heavy basket trudging back to the inn where he worked, all the way from buying supplies at the capital market, enduring the callous remark of insensitive folk and having to put up with the rain that's threatening to put down any moment now in the darkening sky fast approaching night. Toad wanted to see the cathedral and ask for a little miracle from the holy hosts there but he was summarily intimidated by the supposed faithful. Toad wanted to say things to the womanizer noble who laughed him away. Maybe he was lucky he held back his tongue. He might have ended up in a cold cell. But Toad a wonderful secret, a secret that he shared with an honored guest who dropped by in the inn. Linda sure picked the right time to travel and spend several weeks at Blue Port. It was four nights ago that a stranger arrived at the dilapidated inn. Toad tried to turn him away, determined to have this time to himself, but he couldn't speak when the stranger's cloak fell away. It was the Demacian knight-captain and leader of the Dauntless Vanguard, Garen Crownguard himself!

Toad apologized to no end, telling the captain that the inn was not fit for someone like him. Well, the Lonely Hut really is old and badly in need of repair. Gods know where Linda spends all the inn's income anyway. But the captain just laughed it off and paid 20 gold coins for his stay _(It was a small treasure already)_. If Linda was here, she would jump at the chance. She'd have Toad clean the VIP suite and harass him to no end. In fairness, Toad himself was amazed with how great his work was. The VIP suite would pass for something homely. Linda would be away for a month and two weeks so Toad had the entire place to himself. And to Toad's delight, the captain gave him a tip of 20 gold. He nearly fainted at that. That amount would allow him to buy the things he could only dream of. There was a mega-sale at the bazaar and Underside merchants participated in it too. Toad managed to buy a Little Witch magic set.

It was a set of enchanted wand, broomstick and witch hat. The wand and hat combined is capable of casting four fancy spells: a spell that could create glowing constructs for an hour, a spell that can give commonplace objects temporary life and minor magic for ten hours, a spell that can levitate anything he could lift for two hours and a spell that can summon an enchanted hovel from the preexisting choices for twenty-four hours. The broomstick could fly and move about 3 ft. off the ground, capable of carrying up 300 kilograms and move at a jog's speed. It wasn't much but Toad looked forward to playing it in his free time. It was one of the many amazing things from New Adriel finding its way to Demacian markets. Toad saw many things he wanted to buy there but he only had 2 gold coins to spare. He decided to splurge a bit and bought assorted vegetables, fruits and meats he could use to cook up a thank-you meal for the captain. It was all worth it. He woke up around 4:00 in the morning and walked all the way to Vinvinsel Town and rode the stagecoach to the capital. Toad wanted to unwrap the Little Witch and get all these over with but he didn't want to spoil his own surprise and feared that maybe someone who see him and spread the rumors around.

The last thing he needed everyone to know that he was gay. That's when the rain fell. Cursing under his breath, Toad ran as fast as his webbed feet would allow him. The rain soaked the ground and the unpaved road turned into a lake in a matter of minutes. Toad continued with his ordeal until he heard the sounds of horse hooves. He looked back and his eyes widened. It was a massive black warhorse, Demacian purebreds known for their great stamina, courage and loyalty. And Toad knew there was only one person who could own such a prize steed.

The warhorse stopped as it nearly passed by Toad. "Toad?" came the strong baritone of the rider. Toad tried to look up as meekly as he could. "Captain! Good evening!" he said with genuine enthusiasm. "What are you doing in this weather? Come on!" Garen said as he dismounted. "No, it's okay, captain! I can manage!" Toad said hastily. "Don't be shy!" Garen said with a booming laugh. He lifted Toad up effortlessly and the kid blushed. He felt the powerful horse beneath him, felt its great strength and prayed it wouldn't throw him off. "Here. Hold this for a moment." Garen said as he gave Toad the large basket. Garen leapt up and mounted the steed in one quick move. And he was behind Toad. "Are you okay with the basket?" he asked. Toad could only stammer. He watched in amazement as Garen took something from underneath his cloak. It was a crystalline orb glowing faint orange. He closed his eyes for a second and the orb glowed brightly for a moment. Toad watched as the basket rose into the air, encase within a faint transparent sphere. "The Helper Orb. Adriel gave it to me himself." Garen said proudly when he noticed Toad's intent gaze. "Whoa!" Toad said. "And as for you." Garen said. Toad blushed again as the captain lifted him and settled him backwards, his back to the horse's head and his face to the captain's massive chest. "Hold on, lad!" Garen said as he started the horse again. Toad squeaked as the mighty beast rose and started to gallop again at a fast pace. The momentum sent Toad ramming against Garen's chest and his hands caressed the knight's rock-hard belly. "Forgive, lad. Tonight's storm is a bitch!" he said. Toad looked up when he heard the captain swear. Garen looked down on him and winked. The captain was wearing one of those again…

Toad like them, those shirts. They were made from a thin material Toad didn't know, were color black and clung like a second skin. Once he saw Garen wear one of them, he cried that they were indecent and the captain laughed it off. Toad blushed as he settled his head on Garen's chest, feeling this strong amazing man's heartbeat. Every time the horse took a mighty leap, Toad's face would slide deliciously between Garen's iron pectorals and his hands would wander over the prominent abs. Toad sighed as he indulged in the sinful sensation. He wondered if he could cope a feel of the knight's package, see if his weapon is as impressive as the rest of him. "I can't believe this." Garen said. "Huh?" Toad asked, freezing up and looking up at Garen. "I think we're lost." the knight said. Toad slid his hands over Garen's pecs, pushed off to look around. The storm was battering them and it was near zero visibility. "I think we're close by the cemetery." Toad said, pointing to the old arch in the distance. Garen saw it too and nodded. "What now? The road's a goddamn lost cause." Garen said, looking at the lake that's practically a river now. Toad remembered his Little Witch. He blushed but he did remember reading something from the ghost pamphlet that came with it. "I have a solution, captain." Toad squeaked. Garen looked down on the kid and smiled. "You do? Why didn't you say so earlier?" he said. Toad blushed and looked away. "Promise you won't make fun of me?" he said. Garen smiled and patted the boy's wet hair. "Never." he said. Toad smiled and tried to slide off the horse. This caused the beast to buckle at the motion and Toad slid off and fell into a puddle. Garen came down on him and pulled him up. Toad's face could cook an egg with its hotness. He went quiet and took from his floating basket the Little Witch. He opened it, careful not to be seen by the captain and looked at the ghost pamphlet. Yep, there is one here, eight actually. Toad was always scared of cemeteries for some unknown reason. He always felt something calling to him from there.

He summoned all his courage and put on the hat and wand. "Wixie Waxie Tanny Poo Preeti Marki Winny Woo!" he chanted aloud and immediately felt stupid. Hearing the Garen's barking laugh made him feel worse. A ring of mushrooms appeared on the ground before Toad. Garen came up to him, looking as though he was fighting the urge to laugh hard. "I'm sorry, lad! I don't mean any offense but that toy is the last thing I thought you would have." he said, chuckling heartily.

Toad blushed. "Let's step inside." he said. Garen grinned at him and held out a hand. Toad smiled and took it, feeling the iron strength of the fingers closing on his own hand. Man, boy and horse stepped into the mushroom circle and disappeared out of sight. Toad had chosen the Heaven Cottage and it was a summoned magical dwelling in a secluded place. Of course, Toad didn't realize the secluded place meant high above the clouds. They were transported into four suspended islands above the clouds. Toad shrieked and clung unto Garen. The captain laughed and patted him on the back. That's when Toad noticed where his hands were, one was grabbing the captain's shirt and the other one grabbed the captain's crotch. Toad blushed and was about to remove his hand when Garen's hand came on top of his and squeezed soothingly. Toad blushed, removed the hand over the crotch, and looked up to apologize.

"The height can be scary but it's okay. You got me. Better hold onto something big and strong." Garen said, winking down on him. Toad looked up blankly, hardly daring to believe. Garen grinned and took the kid's hand. He held it open and rubbed it over his crotch. Toad blushed and watched as Garen rub his hand over his soaked crotch. Toad felt the length and thickness of the dormant beast and gave a tentative squeeze. Garen's hand came off and he watched as the kid rub his crotch earnestly. He traced the knight's penis and took a deep breath, continually rubbing. "Feeling safe now?" Garen asked in a husky voice. Toad looked up at him, his face red and nodded. Garen smiled and nodded. "Let's go." he said. The island they were in now was the second biggest of the four and looked like a flower garden. Luminous plant life, insects, birds and fairies provided soft light to the entire island. Rope bridges connected the islands. The flower garden island had a rope bridge connecting to the vegetable garden island, which had two rope bridges connecting to the barn island and the house island. The house island was the biggest of them all and it looked splendid. Garen held Toad close, whose fear completely left him as he massaged Garen's crotch.

They walked into the rope bridge and found it strong and unwavering. They passed by the vegetable garden, which also had a cow and its pen and three chickens with their own house. Garen bid his horse to stay for a moment and led Toad and the floating basket to the house. It was impressive. The stone stairs wind over a great tree that sheltered the house on a wayward small hill behind it. The tree itself had separate treehouse on its branches and a fountain at its base. Two brooks flowed around the house island like a mini-river and fell off to the edge of the island. Halfway up the stairs, they were treated to a hot spring that was big enough for six persons. Garen whistled in approval. The Little Witch as designed personally by Adriel himself, a mixture of delights for children and children at heart. He led Toad to the door, letting the child feel him up for a minute. Garen chuckled and pried Toad's hand off his bulging crotch. "I'll put King up for the night. I hope you have food because I'm famished!" he said, winking down on the lad. Toad nodded, his face red and dreamy. He nuzzled his face into Garen's crotch, inhaled his thick manly scent. He took the floating basket and opened the door. "I'll cook up something!" Toad said, smiling proudly. Garen grinned and he watched the lad struggle with the heavy basket, very determined to please him. Garen smiled to himself as he retraced his steps. Toad would make a great kitten. Garen found himself the perfect kitten.

Toad face blushed with equal parts humiliation and desire. What the hell happened back there? Was it all a delicious sinful dream or did that really happen? The dormant formidable weapon between Garen's legs made Toad's legs weak. It was all Toad to could do to stop himself from tearing the knight-captain's clothes off his body and feasting on it. As he dumped minced garlic, onions and tomatoes into the stew, Toad knew he would never forget this moment until the day he died. He absently began chopping sausages and pieces of exquisite meat. Beside the steaming pot was another one. It was filled with fragrant Ionian rice, to accompany the stew as a nourishing meal together.

Thirty minutes later, Toad heard the main door open and felt a jolt of pleasure as he felt the echoing footsteps of the giant man. He smelled Garen's musk long before he poked his head into the kitchen. "What's cooking? It smells great!" the captain said. He approached the stove, quite so near Toad. Toad looked up to see that the captain had taken off his shirt, proudly boasting his splendid torso. Toad nearly died from a heart attack when he saw it. "Captain!" he said, trying to sound indignant. Garen chuckled heartily and ruffled the boy's hair. Garen marveled how soft it was, almost as soft as Adriel's hair splayed all over his chest after a steamy bout of lovemaking. He smirked further when the boy buried his face on Garen's crotch, taking a deep breath of his musk. Garen chuckled and nuzzled his crotch closer. "Don't worry, lad. We will have time for that later." he said. Toad froze and then jerked back. He looked up with eyes brimming with tears and looked as if he was damned to hell. "Forgive me, sire, please forgive me! Forgive me for taking advantage of your kindness!" he said. Garen looked at him. What an earnest child. He boomed with laughter that had Toad gaping up at him. The knight smiled down on him.

"It's okay, lad. I find you very endearing." he said. Toad blushed and looked down. And by look down, I meant face-to-face with the knight's crotch. "Touch it." Garen said gently. Toad looked up, daring to believe. "Go ahead." Garen said. Toad blushed but his hands did come up. His hands tried to cup the bulge between Garen's legs, squeezing and sizing. Garen smiled and closed his eyes. "Can I see it?" came Toad's quiet plea. Garen smiled and he leaned against the wall. "Sure, lad. Help yourself." he said huskily. Toad stepped forward and his shaking hands slowly undid Garen's belt. He struggled with it but managed to pull it off. He reached for the button and slid it open. Toad gulped as he watched droplets of sweat cascade down the knight-captain's well-defined proud abdominal muscles. Unable to resist, Toad leaned in and stuck his tongue unto the warm skin, licking off a few drops. It tasted a bit salty but it was 100% manly. He looked up to see Garen grinning down on him. Gingerly, Toad pulled down the zipper and pulled Garen's pants, letting them fall into the floor. His eyes widened.

THAT CAN'T BE HIS DICK…

But it was. It was a huge weapon, the thing between the captain's legs. "Holy shit!" Toad couldn't help yelling even as his hands marveled at the length and thickness of the penis inches away from his face. It was a little heavy and an indescribable sensation suddenly filled Toad. Oh, Gods, no… Garen smirked. The kid just came from seeing his dick. He watched as Toad poked and prodded, tracing the strong veins that ran across his cock's length, hefted his massive testicles. His earnest touch had Garen hard and Toad looked on in amazement as the dick rose to its impressive fourteen-inch majesty. It was an angry monster demanding to be appeased to Toad's thinking. Without even thinking, Toad leaned in and began slobbering all over the length, no longer caring if the knight-captain would be pleased or not. The penis he pleasured was covered in spit in no time, droplets falling into a pool on the floor. Garen shifted and Toad's eyes suddenly flew open. He feared the captain was going to make him stop. He looked up and saw that Garen had taken over making sure the food wasn't going to burn. His other hand fisted around Toad's hair and impatiently dragged his face across the massive twitching dick. Toad got the point and he used his hand to wank the big cock wildly while his other hand squeezed and pulled the knight's huge balls as his tongue swirled mercilessly the weeping cockhead. It was pure lust that had Toad slipping the huge cockhead into his suckling mouth and sucked as he would from his mother's breast. Above him, Garen winced and panted. He was close to cumming. He spotted a earthenware pitcher and smiled.

He shifted as he reached out for it, careful not to scare away the worshipful mouth around his cock. He groaned as Toad caught the right spot and his massive body quivered with lust. He tapped on the side of Toad's face and smiled down on him. The lad watched as Garen gave him the pitcher and told him to keep it up. Toad watched in amazement and awe as Garen positioned his cock at the pitcher's top and began masturbating intensely. His muscles looked so pronounced as he labored for breath and sweat dribbled sexily down his outrageous body. With a massive groan, Garen came. Toad's eyes widened as spouts of white shot from the tip of Garen's cock, making an audible sound as it hit the bottom of the pitcher. Toad gaped as the pitcher steadily got full. By the time the captain finished cumming, the pitcher was overflowing with his semen and the musk was getting into Toad's head. Toad quivered, not realizing he came again. He put the pitcher aside and went over to the captain. He took the still-weeping cock into his mouth and suckled lovingly, making Garen groan as he swept his hand over Toad's hair. His tasted manly, the texture of his semen was strong and thick, the aroma heady and addicting. He pulled the still-hard cock from his mouth and kissed all over it, letting the captain know how much he worshipped it. Garen grinned down at the lad and turned off the stove. The food was more than ready anyway and Garen suspected they wouldn't do much eating.

Garen completely took off his clothes and gathered them up. "I think I'll be using the bath now." he said over his shoulders. He gave Toad a come-hither look that had the lad stumbling after him. Toad drooled at the sight of the knight's muscular butt. Gods, every part of him looked like it was hewn from rock. He followed the hunk to the deck, which offered a spectacular view of the clouds and expanse of the sky. Garen picked a rattan chair and sat down comfortably. He grinned at Toad and spread his legs, his massive cock bobbing hungrily. "Come on, lad. Your job's not yet done." he said teasingly. Toad nearly fainted as he rushed forward and fell to his knees. He washed the man's massive manhood with his tongue, coating it with a healthy dose of saliva until it looked like it was dipped in transparent coat. Garen's cock rewarded him with a glob of precum, almost as thick as his ejaculation. The knight's head was lain back, a contended grin on his face, loving every moment Toad lavished his penis. It didn't take long before Toad swallowed that huge penis into his throat.

Garen moaned, body quivering and his hips bucked as his dick went deeper down the boy's throat. Garen shivered with pleasure the boy swallowed effortlessly, causing his throat contractions to massage his penis. Garen yelped and bucked his hips. He grabbed Toad's head and began frantically fucking, his eyes glazed with wanton lust. The lewd sounds of Garen's dick ramming in and out of Toad's throat dominated the silent night. Garen groaned as Toad swallowed his cock again and again, the pleasure tightening his cock almost driving him to the edge. "LAD!" Garen roared as he unloaded. He tried to pull out to let the boy breathe but Toad grabbed his muscular butt and swallowed as blast after blast of delicious Demacian semen slid down his throat. The contractions around his cock made Garen scream with pleasure, his fists white as he grabbed the chair for dear life. It coaxed more cum from his huge balls and the pleasure almost made him pass out. Garen grinned absently as he felt the lad's curious hands wander his torso, caressing admiringly at his iron-like abs, his equally solid pectorals, before returning to tease his swollen balls. Toad let go the still-convulsing cock off his mouth, smiling and kissing it lovingly.

"You did amazing, lad." Garen said, quite out of breath. "You're delicious, sire!" Toad said, teasing the sensitive penis with his tongue. The organ quivered in anticipation. "How much more do you have?" Toad asked, lightly squeezing Garen's balls, which caused the knight to wince. "There's more than enough for the whole night in there." he said smugly. He laughed when Toad sucked him back into his mouth. He pushed the boy back and smiled down on him. "You can do me again in the bath." he said, winking naughtily. Toad grinned back.

TBC…

000

4

 **THIS WILL BE A LONG ONE…**

 **RELEVANT PLOT INCLUDED…**

 **WITH OTHERS…**

It was raining hard as an unexpected downpour washed over the port town of Va'al'gis. Despite its small size, this town had witnessed some of the bloodiest parts of Ionia's history. Five civil wars, the Noxian Pacification campaign, two Harrowings and at least twenty-four pirate raids. True to its name's meaning, Va'al'gis stood firm and fast. It never gave in. It was a sleepy town for the most part while Ionia's at peace. The sun was setting but you couldn't tell over this darkening gloom everywhere. Va'al'gis has been under this cloud of rain for two weeks now. Shen waited patiently under the poor shelter of rotting plywood over his head. The said plywood belonged to the building behind him, which is closed down and condemned and should've been put down ages ago. There wasn't much Shen had to do ever since Adriel gave him that very special and very powerful ring. The various creatures of the ring are properly enforcing his role as the Eye of Twilight.

That didn't mean he got to sit by the sidelines though. In fact, the creatures only managed to take away a moderate portion of the work. He just came from destroying a necromancer nest residing in a nearby underground cave network. If it not had been for him, Va'al'gis could've been turned into a ghost town three weeks later. For some strange reason, the spirit world was restless and brimming with activity. Necromantic cults were at an all-time high in activity. Looking around, Shen didn't mind sleeping on the streets. He's been trained to thrive with the minimum amount of resources. Besides, there are only two inns in Va'al'gis and both of them are full. Still, Shen sighed. The food he bought would spoil in his wet sack. Shen thought about his master now. He's been teasing Adriel mercilessly several months ago but the tables have changed. Perhaps because he had little human contact, Shen craved Adriel's touch. The way they touched his rugged, scarred body, the way they kiss his hard flesh and iron muscles, the way Adriel's soft lips kissed his most intimate places, the way their lips and tongues joined in a sensuous dance, Shen craved it all. Adriel was preparing Shen to mate with him. Shen was more than ready to sexually unite with his master but he feared something else. He admitted that he feared his training would interfere. What if he couldn't get it up? Adriel always praised how big and manly it was. That made Shen proud. But what if his manhood refused to cooperate?

So Shen trained himself. He would sleep late at night, touching himself and thinking dirty thoughts. Fantasies about Adriel would arose him but he could get it up only at half-mast. Shen lamented the fact. Adriel would be sorely disappointed. Shen realized one night his darkest fantasy. It was total submission. As he lay on his futon bed, wanking his half-mast boner, and thinking of how he let Adriel touch him as he pleased. He envisioned kinkier things than that and what fantasy came inside his head made his dick rise in all its aroused glory. He loved Adriel's touch but what about letting other people touch him as they pleased while he simply stood there and let them? It aroused Shen and terrified him at the same time. He didn't like to be treated like a common whore but it also made him curious endlessly.

Fantasies of being bound or any similar helpless state while people defiled his body, used his manhood to slake their own lust, would make Shen lay in bed at night, very much awake and unable to sleep. He felt weak and powerful the same time, scared and excited all the same. He also became aware of the stares people threw his way and their unspoken admiration and wanton lust. That was two months ago and that two months had been highly fateful to Shen but he was more than ready to finally be Adriel's...

Shen's musing was cut when he felt a gentle tug at his cloak. He looked down to see a street rat looking up at him. "Do you wish for company tonight, sire?" said the boy. Immediately, Shen's heartfelt pity but it only lasted for seconds before the Eye of Twilight erased it. He was much too young to be selling his flesh for a few copper coins. Shen knew about Adriel's child, the Beggar Queen, a powerful spirit he made to attend to the poor and the helpless. It was working around the world but Adriel felt that since Ionia would be part of his diocese soon, the Beggar Queen could focus somewhere else. "Are you not too much young for that, lad?" Shen asked. The boy looked at him curiously. "It does not bring food to the table, sire, and the little ones could use some bread in their bellies." the child replied. Shen's eyes narrowed. This child, much too young, had seen so much of the harshness of the world. Shen dug into his pockets, withdrew ten gold coins, and gave it to the child.

The boy looked at him, gawking. "S-s-s-sire?" the small voice came as a tremble. "Take it and buy food for yourself and your friends." Shen said. One of the things Adriel had managed to rub off on him is material over-generosity. The boy still blinked up at him. He stood there frozen on the spot. "Go." came the order backed with iron authority. The boy snapped out of it and dashed off, a big smile lighting his face. Shen sighed. The war with Noxus had changed Ionians for the better and also for the worse. His people were once kind, generous and looked out for each other, treating a wound on another as if to themselves. Now, we're like everywhere else, fearful to the point of paranoia, careless and insensitive to the suffering of others, looking away in the face of abuse and exploitation, Shen thought grimly. Once Adriel sits upon the Shrine of Twelve Flames, many things in Ionia would change. Little would dare challenge him, what with the combined might of the ninja clans and the samurai cadre at his back, not to mention Adriel's divine backing. Yes, many good things will happen to Ionia. But, obviously, Adriel's enemies would become their enemies too.

The Fallen One, Ainz Ooal Gown, the very man who assumed control of the necromantic cults, would be one of them. Shen felt the tug at his cloak again and looked down. He didn't need to see to know who it was. It was the child again. He came back thirty minutes later. His eyes were bright, his body aquiver with gratitude. He beamed widely at the ninja. "Many thanks to you, sire, many, many thanks!" he said. "It is fine. Have you brought food for all of you?" Shen asked. The boy nodded. "Many food, sire! Not just food! We have bought many tents as well!" said the boy. "Tents?" Shen asked. When did this lad buy such a thing? "Yes, sire! There is this wondrous machine in the town square that has all kinds of these things. It is not popular with the strict folk but it is quite used by us!" the lad said. Aaahhh… One of Adriel's Mall-In-A-Machine found its way here as well. The Duchess Karma must be behind it. "We have given it one gold and it have us all this food and things! Please, sire, you must allow us to thank you!" insisted the boy. He took Shen's hand and dragged him as hard as he could. Of course, being an exemplary specimen of muscles and disciplines, he could only hope to do so. Shen allowed the boy to take him. Shen watched silently as they moved, weaved actually, through the rickety half-rotten alleys in the forgotten docks area. They came to where the old warehouses were. Shen looked and saw that a light came from one of these warehouses. They entered the old building and Shen thought it was a miracle this thing is still standing on its own.

Inside was a small tent city forming a half-circle around a merry fire. Children ran around, eyes wide with wonder and happiness, from tent to tent, earnest in their inspection. Teenagers sifted through a huge mound of things that Shen was sure weren't there before. One of these children spotted Shen and his escort and cried out. They found Shen and they turned into a tide of weeping gratitude. Shen waved them aside and started to the fire. He unloaded his sack and took out is contents. He knew the contents of these items, the things the children bought. These were from the Happy Camper series. This bonfire was one of them, merely a set of enchanted stones that produced fire when arranged in a circle. He asked for some of the things he could use to cook and the children obeyed. He was their savior in their eyes. Shen began to unceremoniously cook the meats he had with him. Rubbing salt, pepper and dragon's pod all over it, Shen used his own sword to cut it into pieces, stuck them into sticks and cast it over the fire. The children watched in awe as this man prepare food for them. He had a heart of gold, more compassionate than any Ionian they've met before. "Dry your tears. Food is ready in a few minutes." Shen's voice said. The quiet was deafening. "Come and eat." Shen said again after fifteen minutes.

By that time, the aroma of the food was pervading the warehouse and little mouths were watering. The children came forward and meekly took the barbecue. There was more than enough to fill each belly. Shen retired to a farther shadowy corner and watched as the children took their fill, looking as if it's the first time they've been happy in days. "Thank you, sire." a small voice said. Shen noticed the boy who came to him now sat beside him. He was looking at the ninja through tear-stained eyes. "Pay it no mind." Shen said. He guessed he was so engrossed watching the orphans that he didn't sense the boy sitting down beside him. "Would you like some, sire? I took some for you. You are not eating yourself." the boy said. He offered Shen a barbecue stick and the ninja took it. Shen noticed how the boy observed him as he ate. "Have you been having a rough time?" the ninja asked. "It is hard for orphans, sire. Not too many people are kind these days." the child said. "Your name, child?" Shen asked. The boy looked at him and smiled. "Rowan, sire." the boy said. "How of you are there?" Shen asked.

"Thirty, sire. It was hard but we never lost one of our own. We went hungry but at least no one died. There are only sixteen of us left. The others found jobs and homes somewhere. Most left this town, sought for the cities. I hope they're happy and fed wherever they are." Rowan said. Shen sighed. He opened his sack again and took out a strip of paper. Rowan watched as Shen closed his eyes and the paper in his hand fold into a bird. It flapped its wings and rose into the air, glided so fast and gracefully, and was immediately out of sight. "What was that for, sire?" Rowan asked. Shen glanced at him and nodded. "A message to a friend who can help you." he said. The two fell into silence as they watched the others. The rain poured in but gentler compared to the downpour a while ago. The pair watched as the children marveled over their new clothes, tent and other stuff. Shen felt a little calm knowing that the Beggar Queen would be deployed here by tomorrow.

"Sire, come with me for a moment." Rowan said after some time. Shen looked at him. "Just a moment, sire." he said. Shen humored him and rose from the damp plank he was sitting on. With the broken roof over them, Shen knew that this place could get very cold at night. At least the bonfire will help them from freezing in the night. Rowan pulled at Shen's hand into a darker part of the docks. That's when he saw Rowan conjure two candle flames that lit their path. It didn't put out from the rain. "You are a mage." Shen said. Rowan looked at him and smiled. "Yes, sire. I hope you do not mind." he said. "No, it is fine. I am surprised, is all. With your magic, you could have found yourself a work or a patron." Shen said. He heard Rowan sigh bitterly. "My magic is weak, sire. No good for anything other than impressing a crowd with magic tricks." Rowan said. Shen fell silent.

With formal training, Rowan can still enthrall crowds with beautiful illusions. Gods know Ionians could use the laughter and sense of wonder nowadays. "Here, sire." Rowan said as he lead Shen to a large gaping hole in the planks. He watched as Rowan jumped down and disappeared from sight, a candelight following him. Shen poked his head down the hole and saw that a rock formation made for an excellent, if slippery, makeshift stairs. He slid down and found the rock wet and a little slippery. The waters below the docks wove up and down as far as the candle's light allowed but Shen did see a line of old wooden shipping containers floating in the water, shaped in a line that led to a large boat. "Sire?" called Rowan from the dim light ahead. "I am here." Shen called back. He gingerly stepped on one of the large floating wooden boxes and found it steady. He took his first step and found what he was stepping on was safe. Shen continued walking on the makeshift path towards the ruined gondola. It had hit a rock hidden in the shallow water. It caused it to sink but the water was shallow enough that the rock kept the gondola above it. It was Rowan's little heaven. Three gray pillows and a tattered blanket formed a bed while some of Rowan's things sat on the far edge. Glowing illusory spheres and candle flames provided light. "It is safe here, sire, and more comfortable. It is a lot cooler here than up here. The dock was built on top of shallow water and bedrock." Rowan said. Shen stepped into the gondola and Rowan stood up to help him lower his sack and swords.

"Why did you bring me here, Rowan?" Shen asked, though he knew the answer himself. Rowan lifted the cloth of the hakama that covered Shen's crotch and wordlessly fondled the weapon within. "Rowan, childdd…" Shen said uncertainly. "Do not fear, sire. I am quite experienced." Rowan said, smiling at him. "That's not what I'm concerned about!" Shen thought. The boy stepped back and looked up at his customer. He was such an exemplary man and Rowan would service him tonight. "Could you take off your clothes, sire?" he said. He watched mesmerized as the man removed his clothes. He had seen many well-built men, some of them customers of his, but this was the first time Rowan saw someone as built as Shen. He had the body of a god, cast in stone and perfectly sculpted. Shen took it all off, standing there naked and wearing only his ninja tabi. Rowan's eyes zeroed in on the serpent between Shen's legs and the massive set of testicles that came with it.

Rowan's formed into an "O" and he looked at the ninja with newfound respect. On his knees, he moved over to the naked ninja and buried his nose under the man's large balls. Even his musk was manly. Rowan tentatively stuck his tongue out and teased the massive cockhead still in its sheath. It was delicious, Rowan thought, and then he couldn't resist engulfing the head. It barely fit into his mouth. It couldn't possibly fit through his mouth but Rowan was determined to pleasure this baby-making monster. He heard the man groan, his head thrust back, eyes closed with pleasure as the sensations of the boy's tongue made his cock so happy. This was going to be a long night and Shen wanted to cum until dawn. Shen felt small hands knead his full testicles and sighed with contentment. Shen's hand traveled to lay on the boy's head and ruffle his hair. "Let us have some fun." his voice came out as a husky whisper. Rowan slipped the drenched cockhead away from his lips and smiled up at the ninja, doing a corkscrew motion to the monster penis with his hands.

Rowan smiled as a tensed look came over the ninja's face. It was working. H usually used this move for his customers who he didn't like servicing so they'll get over it quickly. But this man was different. Rowan wanted him to cum quick. He wanted to taste this hunk's seed. Rowan's eyes widened as he beheld the 16-inch-monster that bobbed hypnotically up and down before him, took in the heavy testicles that rose and fell with each of the ninja's breath and the sinful definition of his prominent stomach muscles with each labored breath. He was beautiful, truly a perfect male specimen. That's when Rowan lost his control. He slurped the huge cockhead into his mouth, delighting at the amazing flavors of the warrior's precum while his hands frantically moved up and down in a fast-paced milking motion. Shen groaned, his mucles tensing and flexing as the boy's hands did amazing wonders to Shen's senses. He collapsed panting to the rickety floor, eyes glazed and cock spouting precum in fat spurts. His hips rocked back and forth as he fucked the boy's hands.

Shen's eyes widened and he bit his lips hard, drawing blood. A minute later, Rowan got the shock of his life. The massive tool in his hands quivered in his hands, wagged left and right so strongly, and erupted the whitest and biggest burst of man-seed and spilled to the planks and the bed setting. This was followed up by more of equally big and equally strong spurts of thick semen with such a strong manly musk that made Rowan's head spin with desire. He snatched the man's spurting cockhead and swallowed it, eliciting a gasp from Shen, who couldn't believe the boy could stretch his jaw to accommodate his large mushroom-shaped head. Rowan's mouth was flooded that instant, filling him with thick heady seed and the boy swallowed again and again. Large gulps of the rich liquid traveled smoothly down Rowan's throat. The taste was incredible, it was undoubtedly 100% alpha male. It didn't take long before Rowan has had his fill and let the convulsing cock go, shocking him that the monstrous manhood was nowhere near finished. Rowan's hand continued to milk the massive weapon.

By the time Shen finished cumming, it was like someone spread a very white sheet all over Rowan's little boat. Shen had fallen to his butt, breathing very hard but apparently satisfied. Rowan stared at the still-hard cock, still twitching and dancing in front of his eyes, begging for Rowan's attention. The ninja felt the boy move but he was busy trying to reintroduce oxygen to his lungs. That's when he felt the boy's legs come up on either of his side. Shen looked up in alarm and saw Rowan holding up his cock, which he coaxed with a few masterful strokes, and the boy smiled at Shen as he lowered his spread ass over his hungry weapon.

TBC…

 **WITH ADRIEL…**

Shen and Faust were walking the beaten path of the Demacia-Freljord border, Sankel, the locals called it. It was a place where only the most minimal of Freljord's snowstorms would reach but sunny enough that the snow would melt and provide the land with enough waters to foster trees and other such plants. Sankel is a quiet place, trapped in the impermanence of its own peace. Despite falling under the Winter's Claw tribe, the place was relatively free of any raiding. The two admired the wild flowers that grew upon the base of the rocky hills. Faust floated off the ground, zooming back and forth between pretty things that caught his attention while Shen pulled a small wagon, the type you see in prominently agricultural parts of Ionia, the type were one person could pull it. "Whoa. Since when did you know about this place, Shen? This place is so idyllic!" Faust said gleefully. Shen actually smiled. Faust gasped and backed away. "I do not smile every day. Permit me." he said, grabbing Faust and pulling him in for a hard kiss. Vampire and ninja explored each other's body as their tongues danced, Shen's hands cupping Faust's butt and squeezed possessively while Faust's one hand caressed the formidable abdominal muscles while the other snaked to tease the lethal weapon between the ninja's legs. Several minutes later, the skies darkened and the rain came pouring down. Faust smiled and kissed Shen playfully.

"I told you not to smile. Bad things happen." Faust said. Shen chuckled. "Not far from here, Adriel. Just a little more." he said, squinting to the distance. "I told you to call me Faust while with this body!" Faust said indignantly. As usual, Shen ignored that. "There!" he said after a moment. Shen pointed towards two huge boulders. Faust watched in amazement as the Kinkou led them through an overgrown path down the slope of the valley. As they rounded one boulder, something incredible was revealed. Sitting comfortably behind the two boulders, completely out of sight of travelers, was a two-story cottage. It was adorable and Adriel would love it, Shen thought when he first saw it. Shen knew his master's taste well. The cottage snuggled comfortably to the boulder on his right. A small garden with four Rainbow Berry bushes, two Golden Apple trees and waterfall-shaped Starfruit vine sat behind it to the left. Beside the small garden to the right boulder is a conjured small waterfall coming from right out of the rock. It sang as it fell to two small springs and made a small pond that looked like a narrow small half-circle-shaped moat. There was a cute bridge that connected to it and stone steps that snaked around the place. A small roundtable sat a little distance away from the shallow pond, just right in front of the house's door, forming a small but comfortable gazebo with the sights of the ponds and waterfall. Because of the giant boulders, the cottage was plain invisible and winds drowned the sound of the waterfall. You could only find it if you really looked for it and Sankel had a ridiculously boring reputation. Looking out from his place, Shen was treated to a fantastic view of the Thunderwater River. It would be lovelier in a fine sunset. Adriel would really love this place, Shen prayed. "It is beautiful, is it not?" the ninja asked. Silence. Shen looked back and watched Faust's expression. The vampire just nodded in agreement, too starstruck to speak. Shen felt giddy with pleasure.

"Let us not stay here, all wet. Let us move on." Shen said. He led the way and showed to the small shed-slash-stables to dock the wagon and hurriedly carrying the food inside the house. If Faust was impressed of the outside appearance, he was taken aback with the sparse furnishing of the inside. It was very empty. He watched as the Shen walked to the middle of the room and took out from the secret storage a small toy. It looked to be a miniature house. To Faust's great amazement, Shen read a fanciful rhyming poem aloud to the toy and placed it on the ground. A flash of light followed and Faust saw a different scene entirely. The cottage was now well-furnished with whimsical furniture, dancing fairy orbs, butterfly-shaped lights, toy servants and picturesque drawings on the wall that really moved and talked. Faust looked at the ninja, his expression blank but he was amazed all the same. "This is the Dollhouse. The old man who owned this house was its original owner. He gave it to me before he passed." Shen said. "OMG!" Faust said, giggling with excitement and amazement. He looked at the Dollhouse again and saw that it had grown to the height of a grandfather clock and the width of a picnic table. It was a very elaborate and masterfully crafted dollhouse, guaranteed to delight a little girl to no end. "As you can see, we have had no need of buying any other furniture. It provides all the things we need to make a house livable." Shen said. Faust nodded in understanding. The old man who originally owned this place had a lovely plot of land, a beautiful house and a weird artifact that Shen knew Addy would kill to have his hands on and looking at Adriel now, Shen could say it was all worth it. "Sadly, you need an actual house for the Dollhouse to work and you cannot take most of them outside the house. They just disappear." Shen said. Faust looked at Shen and his breath got caught.

How lovely the water droplets looked as it snaked down the ninja's bulging biceps. The warrior's clothes clung tight into his honed body. He could see the warrior's powerful pectorals, his prominent eight-pack abs and massive chest. The vampire wistfully thought what other beauty did the warrior's clothes hid. "There are two bathrooms here, Adriel. One on the second floor and another in the first. You can use the second floor. Get cleaned up while I fix us some dinner." Shen said. Faust didn't hear him at all. The vampire kept ooh-ing and ahh-ing at everything he saw. Faust felt a soft insistent feeling of pulling of his cloak and looked down. He saw many plushies, all of them inspired by many animal species and all dressed as servants, beckoning him to follow him. He allowed himself an inner smile as he followed them, taking the time to fondle the ninja's dick as he passed by him. He reached the second floor landing and as gently pushed towards a pink door. He opened it and his eyes nearly burned. It was sickly cute. Dollhouse, no doubt, was built to entertain a little girl's fairyland fantasy. Only, this is ten times worse. The top of toilet lid would slide down like a pop-up book to reveal a hilltop palace and kingdom with tiny people going about their business. It came with a tiny sun, clouds, birds and domesticated animals. If you lift the lid, the toilet bowl revealed serene lake scenery with fishes, swans, ducks and people relaxing and fishing on little boats in the toilet water. He could see jewels sparkling at the bottom of the drain. "OH, MY GOD." Faust exclaimed, unable to help himself, and then he laughed out loud. He looked around, still laughing hard while wiping a tear.

The bathtub is circular, huge and inspired by the beach. Crowning it is a tropical jungle, tapering off to sandy shores while a vast expanse of sea formed the bathtub itself. Faust looked at the waters and saw that there are coral reefs, marine life, shipwrecks and moving ships and submarines in it. The washbasin has the appearance of a forest-surrounded lake as well as a network of decorative scenic rivers and brooks, complete with wandering wildlife. The shower floor looked like a large plains and the showerhead was in the form of clouds. The plains had the complimentary animal life and rural villages while the clouds had birds that tirelessly wandered it. "I LOVE IT!" Faust shrieked. Shen stepped into a different bathroom, closed the door and began taking off his wet clothes. Unlike the fairyland bathroom on the second floor _(One he couldn't actually stomach)_ , this one looked like a public toilet with several shower stalls included. However, speak the magic word to the door before opening it and you'll find yourself exiting to a nighttime amusement park where every ride, every attraction, every food and every game is free to you. Good spirits function as all its personnel and spirits and other beings visit this place to enjoy themselves as well. Nothing bad or harmful will ever happen to you while you're here.

Anyhoo, had anyone seen Shen naked right now, they would be mesmerized at the sight of the Kinkou's naked body. Powerful, imposing, dedicated to the perfection of the physical form, it would be spot on to describe it. Shen's muscles would look abnormal at first glance, too prominent, too sculpted, too well-defined, then you'd come to understanding that Shen is Kinkou. He had been trained since a child in the ways of martial arts. Perhaps the only ones to match Shen's musculature are the Rakkors living in the slopes of Targon. There's Zed, of course. He trained alongside him since his father's time.

Meanwhile, Faust stepped into the shower and wondered what the hell he was supposed to do. The "clouds" overhead swirled and Faust saw how the wildlife, above him and beneath him, scattered. Warm rain fell on his head and dribbled in a caressing touch throughout his body. The waters were magically cleansing his body of any grime or dirt. The waters that fell from him wove into intricate rivers on the enchanted floor that that steadily sunk back to the earth. Faust squealed in pleasure. When he tried turning it off, he watched as the animals appeared back and the enchanted floor immediately looked pleasantly temperate again. Grinning, the vampire squealed.

Shen didn't know how Adriel would react when he'll find out that the ninja had been infiltrating the other supposed lovers of Adriel. There was the Demacian knight-captain Garen. He's already built a cozy love nest for Adriel. Xin Zhao was planning to take Adriel to a honeymoon-like trip to the Thirteen Isles. Zed's busting his ass getting his hands on as many weird things as possible while undergoing shadow manipulation training with Adriel. Ezreal has the highest threat, being the most aggressive and clingy of all Adriel's suitors. There was another one, a Zaunite diamond-in-the-rough, a child who's built his own personal chronosphere device. Where did that leave Shen? While he was Adriel's closest bodyguard, he was privy to all Adriel's recent secrets. Multiple bodies working separately to make Runeterra a better place, Shen knew at least that much. He wanted to have this place to give something for his master. Something to make their time together special, something to remind his master how much he meant to Shen. It was this time that Shen decided he'd just have to have it. It set him on the path of being sex pet of an old man then his later contractual husband. Shen could still remember the lessons Marius taught him. Sex with Marius was wild and uninhibited. There were times when Shen lost himself to the lust and the pleasure and there were times Shen felt he was being used. He remembered being dressed in a slutty cow costume. Marius rode his cock like there's no tomorrow, drank from his cock hungrily. Shen's cum became water for Marius. Thirsty or lustful, Shen's semen was his liquid of choice. He took Shen and tied him in the shed, bound tight by leather strips. Marius plugged Shen's cock into a suction and stuck strange wires on his balls, nipples, abs and biceps. Marius smirked as he turned on the machine and Shen immediately moaned wildly.

The suction mercilessly pleasured and milked his dick while the wires passed electric charges to connected parts of his body, stimulating him. Marius closed the door and Shen was left to cum all night. It was the most nightmarish night in all of Shen's life and also the lustiest. After cumming countless times that night, he still found the strength, stamina and semen to fuck Marius early morning until noon. Shen looked down and found his monster cock hard and ready. Marius taught him good. Tonight, Adriel would benefit from these lessons. Shen stepped out of the shower and watched as it automatically turned off. He was handed a different set of clothes by the plushies. It looked nothing less of princely. The clothes were fantastic, made of finest silk, it breathed like no other clothes Shen ever wore. They were a little tight though, clinging to his muscles arms and legs like a second skin. Shen laughed at the prince's clothes. He settled for something simple and hot. They gave him a bathrobe instead. It fit him nicely while treating anyone who looked with a nice view of his chest and abs. He walked out of the bathroom and headed down the kitchen to prepare some food.

By the time Faust exited the bathroom, he was already wearing a princess costume and nailed it, he could smell the aroma of cooking food as he descended the steps. He poked his head into what would be the kitchen/dining room. Faust watched as spoons, forks, napkins and plates flew like birds in flight from their cupboards and literally paraded into proper order at the table. Shen smiled as he saw the vampire's awed gaze. "Dollhouse has considerable utility magic built into it. It's really convenient." Shen said. Faust nodded. "Adriel?" Shen asked, his voice husky. "Faust!" the vampire insisted. Faust blushed at the adoring look Shen aimed him. "You look lovely." the ninja murmured. "So do you." Faust said, approving the tight bathrobe the ninja wore. He floated forward and undid the sash around Shen's waist, revealing his anaconda dick. As Faust knelt to lay kisses on Shen's massive instrument of pleasure, the ninja lifted the pot from the oven _(The flames looked like red fairies partying)_ and carried it to the table and set it on top of a potholder, pretending so goddamn hard to be unaffected. "Not much, Adriel, just a simple man's meal." Shen said apologetically. "It smells wonderful." Faust said politely. He took Shen into his mouth and lazily sucked him for a few minutes. He floated over to the ninja and kissed him again. The vampire smiled as Shen filled his bowl _(Which had moving cat pictures all over it. The hot soup put a sun on the pictures and the cats meowed in delight and basked in the warmth)_ with soup. He handed the the vampire two small loaves of bread.

"Are they always this energetic?" Faust asked as he happily watched the attendant plushies dance around the table, as if determined to entertain the eaters. "Oh, yes, sometimes irritating when I think about it but they are harmless, really. They are magically made to do and act that way." Shen said, watching the funny show. "You have a wonderful piece of heaven here." Faust said. "Our heaven." Shen corrected. The ninja jerked as he felt Faust's legs brush against his heavy balls. "Adriel…" Shen complained, moaning in delight as pleasure surged through his body. He looked at the vampire and smiled. "We have all the time in world for that." he said. He felt slightly put off when Faust's foot left. He watched as the vampire ate top speed and flew off when he finished. "Time to see the sights!" he shrieked. Shen grinned faintly and smiled. His master really is a child. He heard the sounds of excited giggling and doors slamming open and close. Adriel seemed determined to uncover every feature the place has. He let the plushies take care of the dishes and went outside. He opened the door and stepped into the rain. The only four things that didn't disappear when taken from a Dollhouse-enchanted house are textile, furniture, design and the plushies but these too would disappear if they're far enough away from the Dollhouse. He watched as the plushies hastily replaced the wet table cover and erected a canopy overhead the table, held aloft by bird plushies. He stripped off his bathrobe and walked towards the conjured waterfall.

Shen remembered many nights he spent striptease dancing for Marius, remembering the indecent names he called him as he danced. He closed his eyes as he stepped into the falling waters, enjoying the feeling of the water pummeling his head and shoulders, feeling the cascade sultrily dance down his rugged body. He leaned into the stone. Shen felt hands touch his stomach and he sighed. He felt Faust's soft tongue glide across his massive cockhead, flicking teasingly. The Kinkou's penis reacted excitedly, lengthening and thickening. Faust slurped the thick penishead and slid several inches into his mouth. "Masteeer…" Shen groaned.

Faust lovingly worked through the thickening organ, lavishing it with lots of tongue and sloppy kisses. The man who owned the penis groaned and gyrated his hips. His hands cupped either side of the vampire's head as he slowly fed the hungry mouth thick inch by thick inch. Shen groaned when he felt Faust's lips touch the base of his groin. He grinned and looked down. Faust had taken it all. "You took it." he moaned, grinning with male pride. Faust reached out and pinched Shen's nipples. Shen groaned and retaliated by burying his cock deeper into Faust's throat. He grinned and pulled out completely. "I think you broke my throat." Faust said. The vampire gazed at the pure unadulterated man-meat and sighed. It had the thickness of a wine bottle and sixteen inches long, engorged veins ran upon its length, its thick mushroom head looked inviting and Shen's balls were as big as grapefruits. "All yours." Shen whispered, loving the way his master looked at his endowments. "I know." Faust said and swallowed the entire length again. Shen groaned. He always felt defiled whenever he did it with Marius, lust was the key in their pseudo-relationship. With Adriel, it felt different.

It felt wholesome and fulfilling. Shen moaned as he pummeled his dick into his master's throat. Faust squeaked as Shen hammered away. He squeezed the ninja's balls as he liberally fucked his throat. Of all Adriel's lovers, Shen was the most sensitive to pleasure. It wouldn't take long for him to cum. A few strokes and he's hard and ready, a few more and his cock is spouting a fountain. "Master!" Shen begged. Faust smiled evilly and swallowed the ninja's cock, mercilessly tonguing it and scraping it gently with his sharp teeth. Shen yelled, gripping the stones beside him. His cock twitched wildly in Faust's throat, weeping precum wantonly. Shen screamed and unloaded. It felt like someone let loose a firecracker. Shen didn't cum, his cock barfed cum, spouting like a hose. Faust mewled as he expertly swallowed one blast after another. He felt his belly expand as he lovingly drank all that precious semen. Shen's cum had the color and consistency of yogurt, too thick and laden with baby-making sperm. Faust smiled as he pulled out the massive man-meat from his throat. It twitched like a disturbed snake in his hand and still spat out smaller globs of pearly-white cum, Shen's mini-orgasms. "You were quick." Faust said. Shen, still gasping for breath, look down apologetically. "I can do it again." he insisted. Faust smiled and suckled the spasming cock into his mouth, enjoying the taste of Kinkou semen as he swirled it with his tongue. Shen groaned again as Faust resumed his blowjob.

His master had all the time in the world to milk as much baby-making semen from his cock as he wanted. Shen smiled as he thought of this. He liked being Adriel's cow. His eyes opened and looked when his master's mouth released his dick. Shen saw Faust bent on the shallow waters, ass high into the air, his hands spreading his butt cheeks. Shen's eyes widened and his cock hardened so suddenly and so strongly that it hurts. "Master!" he moaned as he knelt. He buried his face into the smooth cheeks and his devoted tongue flicked relentlessly on the pink puckered entrance. Faust shrieked in pleasure. "Shen, hurry!" he begged. His eyes widened when the ninja's tongue nearly pierced his ass, causing the vampire to cum and Shen's to smirk in male pride. He eased off and kissed the vampire, sliding a finger or two into the stretched hole. As their tongues danced, Shen positioned his cock over the vampire's asshole and punched.

Purring, Faust pinched Shen's nipples as the ninja's pushed his massive cockhead and squealed when the huge knob entered his ass. Shen slowly slid into his master's warm folds and his eyes rolled as more of his length slid inside. Faust broke free of their kiss and turned to his back. The ninja had stuffed seven inches of monster cock into his and the vampire hissed with forbidden pleasure. Garen was huge but Shen was bigger and the difference in width and length made the experience all the more sinful. "Fuck me, Shen!" the vampire wailed.

The ninja didn't need to be told twice. Abs and cock flexing with anticipation, Shen slowly withdrew his cock up to the head and rammed back with all his might, causing him and Faust to screech as sensations battered their bodies. As the vampire's body got used to the invading monster cock, pleasure heightened to unbelievable degrees. Rutting like animals, both groaned as each other's hips met the other, their tongues dancing together. The rain had stopped and the sound of raindrops was replaced with the sounds of the copulating couple. Shen's muscles tensed as his hips swung back and forth, plunging his massive rod into the love-hole of his master. Their groans and moans filled, getting stronger as they reached their crescendo. Shrieking, Faust bit the ninja's neck, causing Shen to yell in pain and pleasure. As Faust feasted on his blood, Shen felt the tremor to his body. "Together!" he implored his master. The crescendo came and both ninja and vampire yelled in ecstasy. Faust felt the delicious warmth as Shen's cock barfed cum into his innards. Golfball-sized spurts flooded the vampire's insides and Faust moaned as he came as well. Faust felt that delicious sensation as his stomach inflated but Shen wasn't finished cumming. "Shen, make me pregnant!" Faust cried as he wrapped his legs around the ninja's waist. Grinning half-crazed with lust, Shen began to move his hips and he started to fuck his beloved master again.

As Shen's dick bottomed the well-stretched folds of Faust's ass, his semen came leaking out and made a squelching noise with each thrust. Faust wrapped his arms around Shen's head, his fingers combing through the ninja's wet hair. Faust moaned wildly as Shen's massive dick touched his sweet spot. Shen's huge balls slapped hard against the vampire's ass each time he thrust. "Harder, Shen, harder!" cried the vampire. Shen's thrusts became more violent and primal, his groans more akin to an animal left only with the desire to breed. His balls slapped so hard with each thrust that they hurt but Shen no longer cared. Just the thought of cumming inside his master was all that mattered. Shen smiled as the feeling came again. He bent down and kissed his master, their tongues dancing, both feeling the fire rising. Faust came first, eyes rolling and tongue lolling as he spurt small puddles of white. "Pull out, Shen, cum on me!" Faust yelled. Shen groaned, body aquiver but he obeyed. He pulled out his weeping cockhead and furiously fisted it. He roared as he unloaded into the vampire's prone body. Faust opened his mouth to receive the first blast. Spurt after spurt of big loads of thick man-juice erupted from Shen's cock and Faust squealed in delight at the delicious sight.

Sweat dribbling down his tensed biceps, pecs, belly, one hand furiously fisting his blasting dick and another pinching a fat nipple, Shen was groaning and swaying as he unloaded. It took him several minutes to completely finish. He groaned as his cock continued to weep a small stream of male goo. "Were you satisfied, Adriel?" he asked weakly as he came down again to kiss Faust. He flicked his fingers over the vampire's smooth skin, places where his cum landed and gently fed the vampire with it. His dick gave an all-mighty lurch as the vampire seductively sucked the offered finger.

"You're so cute, my Eye of Twilight." Faust said lazily, tracing a finger over the hard planes of the ninja's face. Shen grinned and kissed him again, more lovingly this time. Faust laid a hand on the ninja's iron-hard belly and gently pushed. Shen pulled back until he was kneeling upright, his glorious body wet with raindrops and sweat. Faust scooped cum off his body and began rubbing it over the ninja's hard body. Shen smiled and closed his eyes, savoring the arousing touch. Faust's gentle touch skimmed over the hard swells of his stomach and pectorals, his bulging biceps and strong arms, his broad shoulders and neck, covering him with his own strong-smelling semen. The vampire's other hand wrapped around his half-hard dick and it twitched appreciatively. Shen looked down and bent to kiss his master. He watched with gentle eyes as the vampire bent forward and captured the ninja's cock into his hungry mouth. Shen laughed weakly as the vampire's tongue flicked mercilessly on his sensitive tip. This night was definitely not over yet.

TBC…

000


End file.
